<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salvation by The_Lone_Lobster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047306">Salvation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lone_Lobster/pseuds/The_Lone_Lobster'>The_Lone_Lobster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doom and Hazbin Hotel Crossover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (Video Games), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>268,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lone_Lobster/pseuds/The_Lone_Lobster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The cost of progress is always sacrifice, a tragic truth that cannot be avoided or ignored, and while for most of history we must accept whatever is lost and find the strength to move on, there have been many moments where we have refused, choosing instead to fight the fate we've been given in the hope of obtaining something better, no matter what price must be paid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doom and Hazbin Hotel Crossover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hell, quite possibly the most feared place in all of creation, what with the eternal damnation, brimstone, fire, and whatever else have you. However this does not stop the curiosity of mortal minds from theorizing how it is, as in its appearance, conduct, and how it is structured. Some believe there are layers with each one representing a unique sin, others think Hell is more of a self torture as it makes you face all the sin you have committed, and of course there's the age old being lifted in chains above a boiling cauldron as little goat men stab at you. What's ironic is that every mortal race throughout creation always manages to get just a few things right, or at the very least get themselves in the general ballpark of the truth.</p><p>But we are not here to go through every mortal conception of Heaven's opposite, instead we are here to look at one particular circle of the realm as a whole, one that remarkably no mortal has ever conceived to be possible. Unlike all the other circles that either torture or simply house the sinful, it is referred to as "The Ashen Plane" by all who know of it. The reason for this namesake is both simple yet also very grim, for besides a sky that is grey like soot the ground as well is covered in ash. Just like snow it falls from above and covers everything in sight, and as for what makes it or where it comes from well...that is where the grim part comes into play.</p><p>Abaddon, once an Archangel who followed Lucifer in his rebellion against Heaven and their siblings ruled this place, and their method of dealing with any souls who came their way was truly terrifying. Any flesh that dared enter this space was reduced to ash instantaneously, with the soul that was house inside made to wander this endless nothingness as a wailing spirit, the weight of their sins drowning them in their emotions. Now it wasn't always like this, during the war Abaddon's circle was the center of the conflict being used as the main battleground for the armies, but that is exactly why it became what it was now. Abaddon hated the sounds of war constantly at its feet, it preferred the quiet and chilling tranquility that came in the absence of life, hence why they always got along with their sister Azrael.</p><p>So when the call for peace was made and the treaty forged by both Heaven and Hell, they made certain that the only remnants of life that were present were the relics from war. Armors, weapons, and other such inventions used by the endless forces of both sides littered their circle, giving it in combination with the look and feel of the environment a very apocalyptic appearance. Of course this didn't bother them nor any of the forever sobbing or withdrawn specters that wandered aimlessly, for what were forgotten items of a conflict since buried in history of any significance to them? But what if there were something else that trekked across the ash, something that was not reduced to nothing like every other form of life that found itself here, perhaps then these objects would finally have someone to take an interest in them?</p><p>Sadly that was impossible, as said anything that enters the domain is made a shadow of its former life, the only thing compelling its new ethereal visage forward being the pain and sorry it feels, until perhaps one day it is number and remains still like a statue. In truth, the only way something could survive in this part of Hell was if it were a being of pure sin, and only naturally made Hellspawn or the other devils fit into the category. Then there was also the matter of receiving Abaddon's approval, as again the whole reason this place was like this was due to their desire to be left alone, to never be bothered by the affairs of creation again. If they didn't, then regardless if they be devil or demon maybe even one of their own kin coming to see them, if Abaddon rejected their presence they too would be made to ash thus nothing would be gained.</p><p>So perhaps it truly was impossible for any soul besides their own to have a home here, as it was clear to anyone that they wanted to be left alone at all costs. And yet, if one were to look upon the endless stretch of perfectly even ash covered ground of the circle, they would see a lone figure figure shrouded in a tattered cloak walking across it.</p>
<hr/><p>"Gooooooooooooood morning Hell!" The voice of Tom Trench called out, as his face appeared on every screen across the circle, "This is Tom Trench with your morning news report! So grab your coffee and your breakfast and get ready to dig into both!" He exclaimed before proceeding to relay actual information.</p><p>It had been little over half a year since Doom invaded Lucifer's circle, and to say things had improved since then would be the same as saying a we've come a long way since the invention of the wheel. With the aid of both the Maykrs and Sentinels as well as their technology, what once looked like ticking time bomb waiting to go off was now a paradise, like an actually legit paradise. Some things were the same of course like how the sky looked and sun or moon, and all forms of fauna or flora hadn't been altered in any way. But then you had literally every single thing outside of that, the buildings, the streets, the technology as a whole, and especially how CLEAN everything had become, was all so staggering.</p><p>Pentagram City and its neighbor Imp City before now could have been compared to something like New York or Los Angels, sprawling concrete jungles that more often than not were just as depressing as Hell itself. But now they were an amazing blend of that traditional style architecture and futuristic technology, sort of similar to a certain underwater city with a biblical sounding name. To be fair though Lucifer's circle was already used to pretty advanced technology, the Overlord Vox literally embodied this as somehow despite his head being an actual television, he could still eat things like a normal person which made next to no sense at all. However this technology didn't look crude or give off an unsettling evil vibe with just its appearance, it did the exact opposite by miraculously creating a very comfortable and relaxing atmosphere.</p><p>With just this the circle was more peaceful than it had ever been in its entire history, but there were two other factors that both contributed and helped maintain it. The first being Lucifer and his family's reformation initiative, which besides setting out to do all that has been described, also sought to punish the absolute worst souls that came to them. Any crimes in the mortal world involving children, anything involving rape, animal abuse, unjustified murder, and other such things landed these souls in their newly established damnation. Now of course there was a way to avoid being tortured for all eternity for these crimes, all one had to do was agree to stay at the rebuilt Happy Hotel and undergo the rehabilitation programs.</p><p>Sadly most if not all truly horrible people didn't want to sit through some self help groups and classes, nor did they want to atone for their sins and admit they were bad people, if they ever did they would have done so in life. Thankfully though one of the most notable figures in the circle volunteered to help get things going, the infamous cannibal Alastor, more so known as the radio demon, became the first publicly announced soul of power to take residency, followed soon after by Overlords Vox and Velvet. And while this did certainly help to boost their support and lessen available vacancies, many people especially after the invasion were now speaking up against this, having started and currently led by the Von Eldritch noble family. Yet even with a growing resistance to this reformation and officially sanctioned protests being held, the majority was still on the side of Lucifer and his family, for even with the invasion in mind things had never been this good and each day they only got better.</p><p>This is where the second factor came into play, which was the presence of the angels formerly known as Exterminators. In what was by far the most shocking development of the reformation, the former mass murdering angels along with a few Sentinels became the peacekeepers of this circle. Now appropriately referred to as "Authorities" they served a role similar to police in the mortal world, only if anyone down here did something that changed their afterlife to damnation, things went shit side up real quick. However do not like that misinform your opinion of their conduct, they didn't go around invading homes or keep an oppressive watch over everyone, they were like the old fifties style of police officer, just walking around doing whatever they could to make the community a better place.</p><p>Combine this with the presence of the Sentinels and how they had been given armor to match, many of the demons actually wanted to take pictures with them and enjoyed having them around. Yet even with all of this being said, with all of these changes and developments happening, there was one thing that everyone even those who were protesting and objecting agreed on. The Slayer, the stranger who changed their lives forever was a hero, and as such deserved to be respected and honored for his sacrifice in fighting Doom for eternity so that creation was safe. In fact, the first new building that was made when the repairs started was a museum dedicated to him and his story, all of the items inside being donated by the Sentinels and Maykrs, with the exception of the documentary Vega had made which could viewed at any time.</p><p>Speaking of both starting with the documentary, to the amazement and relief of Lucifer and the others Tom Trench had held onto the original projection device, he actually planned on broadcasting the same night when the invasion happened. However it wasn't put on television by channel 666 news before being added to the museum, it was the first original program of Slayer Studios. The business was founded by his former co anchor Katie Killjoy, alongside her new partners and close friends former Pornstar Angel Dust and former gang leader Cherri Bomb. After the documentary they quickly became the Hollywood of Hell, minus the murders and child abuse.</p><p>Though they quickly decided they weren't going to just make shows and movies, they wanted to be an entire media empire that branched into every possible market, and with the people who headed this department of their company this was a sure thing. Led by former I.M.P. founder Blitzo with additional funds and resources provided by Stolas, who was now officially and publicly his boyfriend, everything from figurines and plushies to video games and music began production. As for the others they all took to a specific market they felt passionately about, Millie and Moxxie designed/worked on the figures, plushies, general toys and clothes, while Loona along with Octavia together handled the music, surprising not only their fathers but everyone else. Yet amazingly this wasn't the most shocking addition to their enterprise, Vox and Velvet also offered their services to help with the digital side of things, such as the aforementioned video games.</p><p>When asked why they didn't want to start their own companies again or resume the positions they had before, they said it just wouldn't be right since Sir Pentious, who they had agreed to make a partner, was no longer with them. Altogether this strange group of Hellspawn were a force to be reckoned with, already managing to sit comfortably at the top of the corporate food chain even with it being only half a year since they started.</p><p>"And that will do it for the morning news!" Tom Trench exclaimed as he finished covering the headlines for now, "We'll be back at noon should there be any updates, but until then have a wonderful day!" He added before signing off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Start Of A New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of metallic creaking and rough scraping were the only disturbance in the monotone landscape, as a lone figure dragged behind them on a makeshift sled a sizeable pile of materials. One of the perks of being the only non spectral entity in this place, was that no one could stop them from claiming all the remnants of the war for themselves. But what use were such things when again they were the only physical being present, what purpose would they serve beyond decoration or scrap? Only this figure and the ruler of the circle Abaddon knew, for if the devil did not permit what they planned then they wouldn't be putting in this effort.</p><p>Yet remarkably this wasn't a strenuous task for them, though moving slowly they did so out of their own desire, for while there was work to be done they had all the time to get it finished. However they had been walking for some time, and as they marched onward soon in the far distance a faint light could be seen. As they approached it progressively got bigger, until eventually it could be seen in its entirety along with its source. An opening much like a cave had risen from the ground at some point, the only unique disturbance in the flat terrain of the circle.</p><p>From inside a light seeming to be a fire or something similar glowed, illuminating a long set of carved stairs in addition to the area that surrounded the opening. Of course its size was big enough to allow the figure and their haul to enter without issue, for while the haul was about the size of a tractor the opening was comparable to a building. This applied to the connected corridor that led deeper into the ground itself, so they wouldn't need to make adjustments to their pile for it to fit. However, as they eventually reached their destination and thus descended down the stairs the opening closed behind them and returned to its normal state, making it seem like both were never there.</p><hr/><p>"Ugh, I hate how every single day he keeps getting peppier..." Katie groaned as she turned off the television.</p><p>In what had become routine for them the founders of Slayer Studios gathered to share a breakfast with each other. Not only that but the building itself had become a home for most of them, with the only exception being Stolas, Blitzo, Loona, and Octavia as they had the owl demon's noble residence to live in. But they made sure never to have a meal before arriving, as said residence was one of the many structures that needed repairs when the invasion was repelled, so for a good while they did need to stay here. And during that period they had all grown really close, even Angel Dust, Vox, and Velvet had fully made amends and buried the hatchet.</p><p>So as weird as it may sound they had become a sort of family, though certain members such as Katie, Loona, Octavia, and Vox would NEVER admit to this. Anyways, as for where in Slayer Studios they held their breakfast it was actually in Angel's office, which also served as their meeting room, his living space, and several other things. How that was possible was thanks to some renovation work they had on the building as a whole during the repairs, personal courtesy of the Khan and Vega both.</p><p>"Oh come on Katie, does seeing Tom so happy really upset you?" Millie asked as the other set down the remote on the table.</p><p>"It's not his happiness that annoys me..." She answered while slumping in her seat, "It's the fact that every FUCKING morning he acts like he just got fifty caffeine patches all slapped onto his body..." She explained.</p><p>"Language please." Stolas requested as he cut his food.</p><p>"Bite me." She replied.</p><p>"Geez Katie, did something crawl into bed and bite you on the ass to get you up this morning?" Angel Dust asked jokingly.</p><p>"Nope, honestly I'd rather something bit me and force me to take the day off, that way we wouldn't have to go to the hotel..." She answered.</p><p>"Aaaaah so that's what it is." Cherri said with a smile as she twirled her fork between her fingers, "Let me guess, you're still working on the whole not killing people who piss you off part of the program right?" She asked.</p><p>"Why don't you come over here and I'll show you?" Katie suggested.</p><p>"So that's a yes then?" She asked her playfully, before then having to catch the knife Katie had thrown at her with her free hand, which she did with relative ease.</p><p>"I don't know why you're still stuck on that, me and Millie managed to get through it pretty quickly and we used to be assassins." Moxxie said.</p><p>"OH, GOOD FOR YOU!" She exclaimed with a clap of her hands, "I'm SO glad that I'm somehow more murder happy than former professional killers!" She added with an abundance of sarcasm.</p><p>"I feel like you're mocking me." He replied.</p><p>"Doesn't take much..." Loona said quietly before taking a bite of her meal.</p><p>"I was just about to say that!" Blitzo exclaimed in genuine disappointment.</p><p>"Oh come now Blitzy, there's no need to be so cruel to him." Stolas said sticking up for Moxxie.</p><p>"Aw come on he's used to it, in fact not too long ago he tried to stab me with a fork!" He replied with a weirdly proud smile on his face.</p><p>"Yeah, because you ate my sandwich." Moxxie told him.</p><p>"And it was delicious!" He replied.</p><p>"Still, I don't think we should be aggravating each other like this during breakfast, this is the time when we all can be together and enjoy each other's company before we start our work." Stolas said.</p><p>"I second that." Vox spoke while holding up two fingers, "I cannot tell you how much I've come to appreciate these breakfasts lately." He admitted.</p><p>"Oh? The game still giving you trouble?" Angel Dust asked.</p><p>"I do not exaggerate when I say that it has become my own personal Hell, no pun intended." He answered.</p><p>"What do you mean? We've been having so much fun!" Velvet exclaimed with zest, her stutter having faded as the months went on.</p><p>"That's easy for YOU to say, you get to design all the enemies and environments, whilst I have do the programing and the animating by myself..." He argued.</p><p>"I thought you hired a bunch of people though to help out?" Millie questioned.</p><p>"Yes, all IDIOTS..." He replied with a sigh, "Plus they have all these so called ideas that they keep trying to shoehorn in there, like oh what if there's a crafting system? Or maybe some kind of stamina bar? I swear if Velvet wasn't there to keep me calm I'd stretch out all of their fucking necks and tie them together to make a fucking demon jump rope!" He shouted in exasperation.</p><p>"Language please." Stolas repeated before taking a bite.</p><p>"...You do know you're only the parent of ONE of us here correct?" Vox asked as he pointed to Octavia.</p><p>"Hey, don't bring me into this." She said having been glad to not be noticed until now.</p><p>"Excuse you he is the parent of TWO people!" Blitzo corrected.</p><p>"Him calling you daddy does not count." Angel Dust argued.</p><p>"OH MY FUCKING GOD." Both Loona and Octavia said in unison before gagging.</p><p>"LANGUAGE." Stolas insisted though louder this time.</p><p>"I wasn't referring to me dipshit I was referring to Loony." Blitzo replied while pointing to his daughter with his thumb.</p><p>"What? But you two aren't married...unless..." Cherri said as a grin came to her face.</p><p>"No, no, let's NOT go there PLEASE..." Octavia requested.</p><p>"Oh? Why not? Do you not want Blitzy to be your new daddy and Loony to be your new sister?" She teased.</p><p>"First off you are not allowed to call me that." Loona told her while crossing her arms, "Secondly they're just dating right now, which is all they can do until Stolas's divorce is final." She explained.</p><p>"Which cannot come soon enough..." Octavia muttered.</p><p>Finding it weird that she'd say that instead of Stolas, before the conversation could continue the owl noble's phone began to ring.</p><p>"Oh, pardon me." He said as he pulled it out and answered, "Hello? Oh it's you Charles." He greeted before covering the receiver with his hand, "The head of my security." He whispered to the others before returning to the call, "Charles I'm in the middle of breakfast with everyone can it...what?...no...SHE DID WHAT?!" He suddenly shouted causing them all to jump in their seats.</p><p>"Speak of thy devil thou shalt appear..." Katie muttered as they could all guess who "she" was.</p><p>"Was anyone hurt at all? No? Good, did she manage to get away? Oh you tackled her? Fantastic work Charles!" He praised as he rose from his seat, "Yes yes I'll be there momentarily, again good work and make sure you watch her beak, she's very fond of trying to bite a person's eyes out." He warned before hanging up the phone.</p><p>"Trouble in paradise?" Angel Dust asked.</p><p>"On the contrary, it appears my soon to be ex wife let her emotions get the better of her as usual, she showed up to the estate demanding to speak to me about the divorce and when my guards denied her entry, she thought the next best thing to do would be to break down the gates with a car." He explained.</p><p>"Holy shit! What a crazy ass bitch!" Cherri exclaimed as Blitzo got up from his seat.</p><p>"Where're you going sir?" Moxxie asked as he went over to Stolas's side.</p><p>"You kidding? There's no WAY I'm gonna miss out on seeing his ex being pinned down or tied up!" He answered before looking to the noble, "That is ya know, if you want me there." He said.</p><p>"But of course Blitzy! If she is going to get it through that thick head of hers that she's no longer a noble, then I can think of no better way than you ridiculing her in her lowest moment." Stolas replied.</p><p>"Fuck yeah that's what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed while looking to their daughters, "Hey girls wanna get in on this?" He asked.</p><p>"As much as I would love to see this we've unfortunately got a lot of work to do today." Loona answered causing all of their eyes to widen.</p><p>"Wait, you WANT to work? Am I having a stroke?" Moxxie questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, believe it or not when I'm not a fucking receptionist just sitting at a desk all day but am actually doing something I enjoy, I'm really fucking productive." She replied.</p><p>"Oh that's right, Vega finally managed to send you..." Millie stopped midway through her sentence, falling quiet as did everyone else.</p><p>Silence came over the room as all of them had a saddened expression adorn their faces, for what she was going to say was that Vega had finished rerecording all of the music the Slayer had composed. As for how he could do this when the Fortress of Doom was destroyed, do you really expect the creator to NOT have an amazing memory?</p><p>"...Sorry everyone..." She apologized after a few seconds, "Let my mouth run while my head was still walking..." She added.</p><p>"Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry for." Angel Dust assured her, "Truth is it's been half a year since...well ya know...by now a lot of people would be saying we should get over it..." He told them.</p><p>"Fuck those dumbasses." Cherri said firmly as she clenched her fists, "It's easy for them to say cause they didn't lose someone close to them." She argued.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm surprised you're the one saying that Angel." Katie admitted.</p><p>"It's only because I know what it's like to have people you care about leave your life, only difference now is that it wasn't because he thought I was a disappointment or a whore..." He explained.</p><p>"I hope you don't think of me as an ass when I say this." Vox spoke up to get their attention, "Even though it isn't a replacement for him as nothing could ever be, when our first game is complete at the very least you'll be able to experience his past through his eyes, at least the beginning portion of it." He said.</p><p>"Heh, I guess that's something we can look forward to then." Angel Dust replied with a chuckle and brief smirk.</p><p>Another quiet moment passed by as they all did their best to put their sadness back in its box, something that unfortunately just kept getting harder as time went on, instead of easier like all those bullshit "I'm sorry for your loss" cards say.</p><p>"Forgive me." Stolas spoke this time being the first to do so, "But I mustn't keep my staff waiting." He explained.</p><p>"No of course, not your fault we're all a bunch of emotional wrecks." Angel Dust replied while flicking his hand towards them, "Go on shoo, deal with that bitch of an ex." He told him.</p><p>Nodding in response he and Blitzo then took their leave, though no one resumed their breakfast as they had lot their appetite.</p><p>"Well, guess we should all get the day started now." Vox said as he and Velvet rose from their seats, "Hopefully those imbeciles haven't undone all my hard work thus far." He added as they walked away.</p><p>"If they did you know you can just smack them." Velvet reminded.</p><p>"True, that is the one joy I have working with such idiots, you excluded of course." He replied.</p><p>"Let's go Via." Loona said to the owl who sat next to her, their relationship already having reached the point where they were so familiar with each other.</p><p>"Right behind you." She replied as they both took their leave as well.</p><p>"We should probably clean up first before we head to the hotel." Moxxie said while pointing to the table.</p><p>"Ugh, another reason why I hate these days..." Katie groaned earning her a light nudging in her side from Cherri's elbow.</p><p>"Come on this isn't so bad, do you KNOW how hard it is to get entrails out of your clothes after you've blown someone up?" She asked.</p><p>"RIGHT?!" Millie shouted in agreement, having had that same issue before.</p><p>As they all stood and began to clean up the meal, Angel Dust while doing the same couldn't keep from looking out a nearby window.</p><p><em>"Hope you're holding up big guy..." </em>He thought before focusing on the chore at hand.</p><hr/><p>Round, after round, after round were shaped projectiles of holy energy fired from a chain gun, as no matter how many were expelled the demons known as Barons kept coming. Their heavy hooted feet marched effortlessly through the marshland, though what wetted down the soil and vegetation was anything but water. All manner of bodily fluids, bile, and secretions from corpses and other such rancid things made the polluted toxic sludge of the swamp, which boiled and bubbled due to the heat these giants gave off. And as they conjured the green flames that burned behind their red tinted flesh, throwing them at their target with as much hatred as they could, when making contact with this muck it caused a violent explosion, showing that one of its properties was being highly volatile.</p><p>All of these things whether separate or combined as they were now posed no concern to their attacker, who stood firm on one of the few bits of land that stood above the grime's surface. He didn't know how long he'd been here at this point, for when their realm had been severed from Hell a myriad of properties changed, one of which was the passage of time. Though it wasn't like it mattered whether or not he could keep track of it, all that mattered was fighting every single beast sent his way, as that was all there was to do now. Which as strange as it may sound caused an unexpected reaction within him, one that he hadn't felt in a very long time.</p><p>Behind the helmet that hid his face a grin stretched from ear to ear, though this wasn't one of pleasure or joy necessarily. When he first encountered these creatures he allowed the madness of it all to take him, to be lost in the endless bloodshed and carnage that resulted in their presence. He grew to savor their pain filled cries as he tore them down piece by piece, relishing the sight of a once living breathing creature being reduced to mush. For then he needed to focus only on survival, even if it meant losing his sanity or what made him a person he was willing to do it, just so he could live long enough to see these demons fall lifelessly to the ground.</p><p>But now as there was nothing left but this, no worries of others' lives or the chance at something better, he found that same madness from before creeping its way out from inside his soul, accompanied by the sadistic sensations it brought. So now, as he watched these Barons be stripped of their skin turning them into skeletal monsters with green fire animating their movements, he had but only one thing play again and again in his mind like a song on repeat.</p><p>Rip And Tear</p><p>RIP AND TEAR</p><p>
  <strong>RIP AND TEAR</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Developments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In order to shape metal it must reach a level of heat that causes it to glow as bright as a lightbulb, and similarly to lightbulb if you were to try and grab it as it burned you'd hurt yourself. Hence why one of the many safety precautions for any work involving this is gloves, thick protective ones that while not allowing you just pluck it from the forge will still keep you from making bacon from your own appendages. This however did not apply to a certain figure who toiled away deep underground in Abaddon's circle, though their ability to handle such scorching hot materials wasn't the most miraculous thing that was happening. For they used neither a full forge or a raging fire to heat the metals they currently handled, instead it was through flames they produced themselves that made it malleable within a matter of seconds.</p><p>The hand itself had skin that was the same pigmentation as a human of Caucasian ethnicity, though it possessed a visibly rough texture to it. That wasn't the only notable difference though, for looking to the finger tips they had claws instead of nails, all of which were pitch black like obsidian. To make this scene more bizarre there was the fire cast from its palm, which unlike typical flames were the same shade of black as its nails. Yet stranger still was the effect it had on the space surrounding them, for they did have a normal fire lightly crackling away in a nearby wall, thus explaining the glow that could be seen from the surface.</p><p>And it is because of these two flames existing simultaneously that the effect produced by theirs could be seen, for instead of casting light it appeared to be making shadows. The best way to describe how this looked from an outside perspective, is to imagine standing in a dark room then suddenly turning on a flashlight. Only in this case it was opposite, the room when they entered was filled with the glow of the fireplace, but as they started burning metals from their flames came a darkness that threatened to turn the space into a void. But it was never able to reach that point, for every time it grew close to overtaking the other fire it served its purpose, thus causing the figure to send it away allowing light to return.</p><p>Acting quickly before the metal had any chance to cool, the figure used their remarkable strength and skill to shape it to exactly what they needed. Once done they then held it tightly between both hands, the remaining heat seeming to be absorbed into their arms thus removing the need for water. All that was left to do now was to add it their project, the very thing they had been scouring the wastelands of this circle for as to find parts and materials. Walking over to the backmost section of the chamber, they carefully put it in its place on a nearly finished suit of armor.</p><p>A suit, that just like the symbol on their cloak's back bore a striking resemblance to the Slayer's own.</p><hr/><p>"Ah, what another WONDERFUL day at the Happy Hotel~" Alastor said cheerfully as he danced around the front desk.</p><p>Although by this point he was forgiven for his tomfuckery half a year ago, which was made easier when he voluntarily joined the rehabilitation program, this didn't keep the infamous deer demon from being his usual cheeky self. As for his two close friends and partners in crime, they received no punishment or ill treatment from the others or anyone else, as in all fairness how could anyone so close to him manage to not be a part of his schemes? This in turn meant that both Nifty and Husk kept their jobs at the hotel, with the former being the head of staff making sure the rest of the employees did their jobs, while the latter...got drunk. Yes as sad as it was Husk was still firm on being the most depressed drunk in all of Hell, even in other circles where the punishment for over indulging alcohol was to be drowned in it, he still managed to beat out those poor bastards.</p><p>And if this were old Hell where nobody gave a shit, then maybe he'd be left alone to continuously spiral down into further depression and addiction. But this was not to be much to his displeasure, ever since "The Loss" as it had been dubbed by their tightly woven group everyone was different for the most part, ESPECIALLY Charlie. If she was nice, considerate, and compassionate before that shit got turned up to two hundred after the crying and ice cream eating period ended, and she along with everyone else they knew tried to get him to partake in the rehabilitation. To which surprising no one his response was as swift and blunt as ever, in the form of the driest "Fuck you." ever spoken being repeated over and over again.</p><p>Which is exactly why as baffling as it may seem he actually enjoyed Alastor's presence, though he was just as merry as Charlie could be it came without the hugging or potential crying, and that was truly his one saving grace nowadays.</p><p>"Why do you have to say that every fucking morning?..." Husk asked though groggily as he was in a dazed state, partly from having just woken up and the other because he was hungover.</p><p>"Because every morning it's true!" He exclaimed with a laugh causing the other to groan, "You know Husker, perhaps if you held back a bit on the ol sauce you'd be able to enjoy these mornings as well." He said.</p><p>"Oh no don't you fucking join them!" Husk exclaimed quickly snapping to his senses, pointing an accusatory finger at him.</p><p>"Now now I'm not saying nor urging you to do such a thing, it was merely a suggestion is all I swear." He assured as he gently pushed the finger down back to the desk, almost as if it were a loaded gun.</p><p>"Good, make sure ya fucking don't..." Husk told him returning to his former not all there state.</p><p>"On that topic though, you do realize they're not going to give up right?" He asked with a raised brow.</p><p>"Well, way I see it is we're dead, so we got the entire afterlife, and with that being the case I feel pretty confident I'll still be drinking in a few centuries and they'll finally shut the Hell up." Husk answered.</p><p>"I don't know, when Charlie and Nifty separately get attached to something they become obsessed with it, throw Vaggie in the mix whose passion is more akin to a burning sun, and you've got a triple threat of persistence!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"I'll put my money down on my refusal to be sober over their glitter and rainbows any day of the week." Husk replied.</p><p>"Well that's good, because here they come now." He said while pointing towards the ground floor hallway.</p><p>Upon hearing that Husk immediately ducked down, doing his best to appear absent. But after doing so he heard Alastor begin to laugh, causing him to hesitantly peek over the desk before going into a full rage.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He shouted at him while grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him closer, "You think it's some kind of fucking game toying with me like that asshole?!" He asked.</p><p>"Yes, and the fact it keeps working is astounding!" Alastor answered followed by another bout of chortling.</p><p>"God, I fucking miss when you fucked with everyone else and left me alone..." He groaned as he let him go.</p><p>"Sorry Husker, but part of my personal rehab is to refrain from behind the scenes trickery, though at heart I am nothing more than a playful scamp, so someone has to serve as an outlet for it!" Alastor explained.</p><p>"For real, how is that going?" He asked with a surprising amount of sincerity, "No offense but you were like a firm believer this was all bullshit, yet from where I stand you seem to be giving it your all, but I can't tell if that's because you want to change or because you didn't want people being pissed at you, cept for me of course." He said.</p><p>"None taken, I am fully aware that my initial perceptions of this whole thing were very dismissive, and while I shall admit that my reason for participating was to get in everyone's good graces again, while also doing my part to help the cause and what not, I've become rather involved now..." Alastor admitted.</p><p>"Whoa, seriously?" He asked receiving a nod in response.</p><p>"Indeed, now of course part of it may be due to the absence of a certain brutish figure in our lives, but it could also just be that I'm finally willing to accept that I've got some...not so nice qualities to my person, and after everything we all have been through together I feel it is my duty to change that, both as a good friend to all of you and to not dishonor a certain individual's sacrifice." Alastor answered.</p><p>"Holy shit..." He muttered in disbelief, never for a second believing he'd see such a side to the radio demon.</p><p>Unfortunately for the two men their conversation would be abruptly interrupted, as without warning the feline was tackled to the ground in the blink of an eye.</p><p>"HUSK!" Nifty shouted with glee as she hugged him tightly, a big goofy smile on her face.</p><p>"HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YOU TO QUIT THIS SHIT?!" He shouted back at her as he tried to pry himself free, "YOU'RE NOT A MIDGET ANYMORE SO YOU'VE ACTUALLY GOT FORCE ON YOUR SIDE NOW!" He added.</p><p>"And so the day truly begins~" Alastor mused in delight before turning away.</p><p>"ALASTOR! YOU FUCKING HELP ME RIGHT NOW GODDAMN IT!" Husk demanded.</p><p>"Sorry Husker, I've got to get to my classes on self control regarding my cannibalism, but be sure not to have too much fun without me~" He teased before walking away.</p><p>"I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU SON OF A-" He tried to threaten only to be stopped as the mono eyed woman hugged him tighter.</p><p>"I couldn't find you at ALL yesterday! Where were you?" She asked while looking at him with a slightly saddened expression.</p><p>"Good." He replied not wanting to answer her, for he FINALLY managed to find a hiding spot none of them knew about.</p><p>"Husk!" She whined as he dodged her question.</p><p>"No, I ain't telling you shit, now get off me!" He exclaimed as he managed to wiggle his way out.</p><p>Quickly getting to his feet he tried to leave the desk, only to be stopped as he saw the other two banes of his existence, emerging from the ground floor hallway.</p><p>"Oh Husk!" Charlie called out with a wave before coming over with Vagatha.</p><p><em>"Vega...if you can hear this right now...I've got some words..."</em> He thought while closing his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing as well out of frustration.</p><p>"Where were you yesterday? You disappeared after we got done with breakfast." She asked once they reached him.</p><p>"That's what I was asking!" Nifty exclaimed as she got up from the floor.</p><p>"Consider for a moment...that since you three have been a constant pain in my ass over these last few months...what POSSIBLE reason I would have to tell you jack shit if I've finally figured out a way to ignore you?" He asked.</p><p>"Come on Husk don't be like that, we're just trying to help." Vagatha said.</p><p>"Help with WHAT?" He questioned while reopening his eyes and putting a hand to his chest, "I do not NEED any of this rehab shit! I am perfectly satisfied with how I deal with MY problems!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"By marinating yourself in booze?" She asked.</p><p>"Some people cry while watching rom coms, others take out their frustrations by blowing up mailboxes, if I want to suck a bar dry like a leech in a blood bank then I am allowed to do so!" He insisted.</p><p>"But Husk that isn't healthy for you! We just want to help you be happy!" Charlie said.</p><p>"What like the rest of you? Newsflash girls despite the acts you put up it ain't hard to tell that you like the rest of us aren't still fucking torn up about-" He stopped right at the end, as it just now hit him what he was saying.</p><p>Through a combination of his heavy drinking the previous night as well as the frustration this whole interaction was causing him, he let his mouth run a bit too much and he brought up the one thing he knew he shouldn't. But it wasn't just because they all were hurt by it, well in Vagatha's case more so pissed, it was also because even for him that was a shitty thing to throw in their faces.</p><p>"...Okay...I fucked up hard there..." He admitted with a sigh, "So ya know what?...Fine...you get ONE DAY..." He told them which near immediately cheered them up.</p><p>"REALLY?!" Both Charlie and Nifty asked together, with huge hopeful grins on their faces.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, but like I said this is a ONE day thing, but it can't be today, also I will NOT do any of the rehab crap, what this is is you three figuring out how you're gonna convince me to stop drinking so much, if ya can't do that in one day then we drop this shit and never touch it again." He explained.</p><p>"It's a deal!" Both women replied again in unison, as they each grabbed one of his hands and began to shake them.</p><p>"Nice save." Vagatha whispered to him with a smile, proud and happy to see him give this a chance.</p><p>"Yeah yeah..." He whispered back trying to act like he didn't care, which was betrayed by the small yet brief smile that appeared when she said that to him.</p><p>Thankfully karma seemed to reward him for his compassion, as before they could continue with this topic the sound of the front doors opening was heard, followed by a voice they all recognized.</p><p>"Sup bitches?" Cherri asked with a smile as she and the others from Slayer Studios walked in.</p><p>"Oh there you guys are!" Charlie replied while letting go of Husk's hand, "Was wondering what was taking you so long, usually you come sooner." She said.</p><p>"Yeah well we had to clean up breakfast a little shorthanded today, plus some unpleasantness with Stolas's wife came up." Katie explained as they came over.</p><p>"What'd she do this time?" Vagatha asked as this wasn't the first incident.</p><p>"Drove a car through his front gate." She answered.</p><p>"WHAT?!" The three woman all shouted in shock.</p><p>"Eh, not the worst thing I've heard an ex do." Husk said with a shrug.</p><p>"Same." Angel Dust replied.</p><p>"Was any of his staff hurt?" Charlie asked concernedly.</p><p>"No, in fact the head of his security tackled her when she got out of the car and tried to make a run for it, hence why he and Blitzo went over there to deal with it." Millie explained.</p><p>"That's a relief." Vagatha replied with a smile.</p><p>"Mhm, I honestly feel bad for her, not because of the divorce since from how Stolas and Octavia have made it sound this was a long time coming, but because once they get there she's in for the heckling of her life." Moxxie said.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I bet he's really gonna enjoy that." Husk replied as everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Well, guess we should get started then huh?" Charlie suggested earning a groan from Katie, "Is something wrong?" She asked.</p><p>"Don't mind her, she's just upset she's the dunce of her class." Cherri teased.</p><p>"...I will actually kill you." Katie warned.</p><p>"And you wonder why you're still struggling~" She mused in response.</p><p>Letting out a frustrated sigh as Katie just proved her point, they all continued to talk to each other as they headed deeper into the hotel, with Husk staying behind as he did need to man the front desk.</p><hr/><p>"How do I look?" Blitzo asked his boyfriend while adjusting his tie.</p><p>Even with the noble's limousine being their family's main method of transportation, the two demons still had some time to kill before they arrived back at their estate. Speaking on that, even though their relationship and living situation was only six months in, both they and their daughters did feel comfortable enough to say that everything was shared. It was no longer "Stolas's" estate or "Blitzo's" guns, besides feeling like a real family which was a first for both sides they felt like they could enjoy what each other had. Though in regards to the latter, Stolas was quite firm on not letting their girls have free access to the Imp's deadlier possessions, even though both he and Loona had been mercenaries.</p><p>Which while at first receiving some pushback from the other as he REALLY didn't want to be without his flintlock, he impressively agreed as this was all about moving forward as a couple/family and to be better people. Of course Stolas knew how unfair it was to deny him and his new Hellhound child some violent release, so they made sure to go to a gun range every so often to let loose and have some fun.</p><p>"Handsome as always~" Stolas answered with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah I know THAT." He replied before gesturing to his person, "But do I look good enough to be better than her is what I'm asking." He clarified.</p><p>"Blitzy, don't tell me you feel nervous about seeing her?" Stolas asked.</p><p>"Pfft no, why would I be nervous? I'm the one sleeping with you." He answered, "I just want to make sure that as she's lying face down in the dirt she FEELS like dirt, knowing that some low class two bit killer Imp now has her life and is ABSOLUTELY LOVING IT!" He exclaimed with a grin.</p><p>"Ah, well in that case you look perfect." Stolas replied.</p><p>With that confirmation both fell silent as they waited to arrive at their destination. Though as they went Blitzo noticed that he seemed upset about something, or at the very least concerned.</p><p>"Hey, something wrong?" He asked.</p><p>"Hm? Oh, no it's nothing." The noble answered.</p><p>"Stolas..." Blitzo said as he leaned in towards his face, "You do know you have the shittiest poker face in Hell right?" He asked.</p><p>"...You know me so well Blitzy..." He replied with a sigh while allowing his shoulders to slump.</p><p>"That's right, so why don't you cut the bullshit and just tell me what's got you so upset?" Blitzo suggested.</p><p>"You'll think I'm being silly though..." He said.</p><p>"Stolas, I already know you're a few eggs short of a full nest, part of what makes our sex so interesting." Blitzo replied before nudging him with his elbow, "Now spit it out already, how come you're not just as excited as I am to shit talk your wife?" He asked.</p><p>"Well...it isn't that I'm not excited to see see her at what is undoubtedly the most shameful moment of her life...more that I...want us to be seen as a couple..." Stolas answered.</p><p>"...Okay, you've lost me." He replied.</p><p>"I think the reason why she's so dead set on objecting to this change, apart from losing quite literally everything, is that she still sees what we have as something that is entirely sexual, and not intimate or passionate at all." Stolas explained.</p><p>"So...what you want is for us to be a couple...even though we've been living together for the last six months..." He said slowly as he still wasn't sure he understood.</p><p>"More so that besides belittling her which I do want to see you do, I'd appreciate it if perhaps you could show her that this is more than just carnal satisfaction, that what you and I have is more than what I ever had with her, it doesn't need to be something grand maybe something like hand holding or a long drawn out kiss, anything along those lines to get it through to her that we are through and it's her fault." Stolas explained further.</p><p>Now fully realizing what he was getting at, it was the Imp's turn to be nervous and upset, though not because he was ashamed or disgusted by that idea.</p><p>"Stolas, you know I'm still not that comfortable showing us being all...lovey dovey with others around, a kiss or two sure that's one thing, but the whole we're so in love we wear matching clothes and take pictures together thing, I'm just not there yet." Blitzo told him.</p><p>"I know that Blitzy, and I'm not trying to force you to act a certain way or say something specific when we see her, I just...you know what? I should've never opened my beak, I've gone and ruined your fun of getting to insult her, I'm sorry." He apologized before looking away.</p><p>Feeling his chest tighten as he never liked seeing Stolas in such a mood, Blitzo was about to put his hand on his arm to try and comfort him but unfortunately couldn't, as the limousine finally came to a stop.</p><p>"We're here sirs." Their driver told them from the front.</p><p>Though neither of them said anything in response or to each other, instead they got out as both decided to just focus on dealing with his soon to be former spouse. However as they closed their doors and looked to the estate, they were shocked to see just how much damage one crazy bitch managed to do with a single car. The two metal gates that led onto the property were mangled beyond repair, the force they were hit with having been enough to send them flying onto the lawn, by a good twenty or so feet even. Then you had the unfortunate state of the lawn which she also managed to impressively ruin, by driving the car all through it doing her best to hit every bit of floral or hedge decoration she could.</p><p>Thankfully by that point the car she was using could take no more, the engine rapidly dying thus bringing her rampage to an end. And you know the MOMENT she set foot outside of it she was tackled by five separate guards, with a sixth running up and doing an elbow drop on her just to really rub it in. This is how she was subdued and subsequently tied up by his security, and having taken his advice to heart Charles, who they saw standing next to her, had gone the extra mile by putting a muzzle on her too.</p><p>"Oh my fucking god she looks like a fucking rabid dog..." Blitzo barely was able to say as he was already laughing.</p><p>"That...is quite amusing..." Stolas just as difficult could barely get out, before both couldn't hold out any longer.</p><p>Having to hold their sides as the sight of her bound and muzzled was too much for them, they spent a solid minute just laughing their asses off.</p><p>"Hoo boy...okay...we should go over there now..." Blitzo said as he wiped a tear from his eye.</p><p>"Yes...I agree..." Stolas replied slightly out of breath.</p><p>Regaining their composure they walked over to the wreck of an automobile, where his wife was leaning against it with Charles and another guard on both her sides.</p><p>"Excellent work Charles." He praised as they reached them.</p><p>"Thank you sir, she didn't put up much of fight." The other informed.</p><p>"Ah, all bark and no bite huh? Kinda weird seeing as how much of a crazy bitch you are." Blitzo told her.</p><p>Actually growling in response to that as it was all she could do, she looked to her husband expectantly as like anyone she wanted the muzzle off. Looking to the guard who stood to her left the noble gave him the okay by nodding, and the second he finished unfastening the harness she went off.</p><p>"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" She screamed at him as the guard took away the muzzle, "It is ONE thing to even look at such a worthless piece of shit like this, it's even WORSE that you shoved your dick in him, but to ACTUALLY claim that you have feelings for him in addition to divorcing me is enough to be a declaration of insanity!" She shouted.</p><p>"Funny, last time I checked I wasn't the one who looked like she tried BDSM in a hardware store." Blitzo joked referring to the rope that was wrapped around her.</p><p>"It even has the GALL to speak to me!" She exclaimed ignoring him and his attempt to insult her, "Stolas, surely you see how absurd this all is! None of the other nobles will respect you if you even humor this as being real!" She told him.</p><p>"So instead of having me you're saying he'd be better of with a screeching banshee who needs to be muzzled as if she's got rabies?" He asked with a smirk.</p><p>"Say one more goddamn thing and I wish shove that tongue of yours down your dick." She replied spitefully now finally acknowledging him.</p><p>"Too late, my boyfriend already does that." He said while crossing his arms proudly.</p><p>"SEE?! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT STOLAS!" She shouted looking back to her husband, "This degenerate worthless piece of Imp shit is going to ruin our standing in society! Do you not care that you will be destroying everything that we-"</p><p>"ENOUGH." Stolas interrupted her, his voice loud and commanding.</p><p>For the next few seconds everyone was quiet, as none of them expected to ever hear something like that come from him. Even Blitzo looked to him with widened eyes, as he didn't realize just how much this was bothering him.</p><p>"Enough...please..." He repeated as he closed his eyes, "Do you even care at all how hard this is for me Stella? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to be standing here in front of you under such circumstances? I loved you with all my heart ever since I first laid eyes on you, you were the only one I ever cared for hence why I wanted to marry you and start a family, but no matter what I did or how much time passed nothing ever worked, you didn't show me any affection apart from sleeping in the same bed, you rarely ever spoke to me or your daughter which certainly didn't help keep our family together, I tried for so long to find some way to make things better and for a good long time I thought that it was me who was the issue, that I was smothering you or being too affectionate and thus you needed some space, but like everything else that didn't work and it helped me to realize after all these years that I was in a loveless marriage." He told her as he opened his eyes to look at her again, "But in spite of this I do still care about you Stella, I don't want this to be how we part ways, all I'm asking for is that you realize this is your fault and that you are sorry, and that you accept there's no way to go back." He said.</p><p>"...Sorry?...SORRY?..." She repeated before clenching her fists, "What do I have to be sorry for? For putting up with your bullshit? For enduring all of those times you made us have meals together for the sake of being a family? Or should I be sorry that I was stupid enough to be with someone who allows themselves to be touched by an Imp, let alone have sex with one? You are the single most pathetic person I have ever-"</p><p>Being interrupted yet again though this time by her own screaming, she fell to the ground writhing in pain as Blitzo had struck her. Though due him being shorter than both of them he couldn't hit her in the face, so he decided to kick with as much force as he could one of her knees. In doing so it broke the joint and caused the connected bones to break through the flesh on its backside, which is why she now laid screaming on the ground. But before she, Stolas, or his guards could do anything he continued his assault, doing so by kicking her in the abdomen over and over again.</p><p>Knowing well he wouldn't stop until he was tired or she was dead, Stolas quickly intervened by pulling him away.</p><p>"Blitzo stop!" He exclaimed as his wife gasped for air, the blows to her body making it nearly impossible to breathe.</p><p>"Why should I Stolas? She thinks she's so high and mighty and yet she's on the ground bleeding like a bitch!" The Imp responded.</p><p>"I thought you didn't care what she thought about you?" He questioned.</p><p>"I don't! But after all the shit she's done she has no right to call anyone pathetic, especially not you!" Blitzo shouted back.</p><p>Upon hearing that both men would freeze in place, though both of their reactions were drastically different from each other. Initially they both shared a shocked expression, but right after Stolas quickly had tears come to his eyes and his mouth began to quiver, while Blitzo's whole face became hot as a bright pink blush washed over it.</p><p>"Oh Blitzy!" Stolas exclaimed as he pulled him into a hug, "I knew you cared about me! But to think it was so much that you were willing to defend my honor! You are my beautiful red knight in shining armor!" He praised as he kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>"SH-SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Blitzo shouted back at him, "I TAKE IT BACK! I WAS UPSET FOR ME! NO ONE INSULTS IMPS LIKE THAT!" He did his best to lie and sound angry, both of which were hilariously bad attempts.</p><p>"Don't deny it you wonderful man you!" Stolas replied as he rubbed their cheeks together, "You love me! You truly do love me!" He exclaimed joyously as more tears began to leak out.</p><p>"Excuse me sir, I'm sorry to interrupt." Charles spoke up gaining their attention, "But what should we do with...this?" He asked as he pointed to Stella, who was still gasping and coughing up blood.</p><p>"Oh just take her to the Authorities, they'll deal with her and make sure this never happens again." Stolas answered before looking back to Blitzy, "Right now I have to show my wonderful prince charming how grateful I am~" He practically cooed while kissing the Imp's cheek a second time.</p><p>"I TOLD YOU I DID IT BECAUSE OF ME!" Blitzo insisted before he was picked up bridal style in the other's arms, "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" He questioned.</p><p>"I said I was going to reward you Blitzy, but I can't do that out here~" He mused, causing the poor Imp's blush to worsen.</p><p>"O-Oh..." Blitzo responded quietly.</p><p>Smiling as that had managed to change his attitude they both headed for the manor so he could be "rewarded", while Stella had her muzzle strapped back on before she was then put on her feet and forced to leave.</p><hr/><p>"Ugh, this is disgusting..." Valentino groaned as he watched yet another horde of Barons be slaughtered, able to do so via some kind of device made by his lackey, "Can't we beef these guys up or something? Maybe slap some blades on their arms or give'em rocket launchers?" He asked.</p><p>Amazingly Valentino took the whole Doom being isolated from the rest of creation thing quite well, in fact it didn't seem to even upset him in the slightest. But it wasn't just because even he knew better than to bitch or moan to the Dark One, it was also due to the fact that he pretty much had everything he could want in this place. Sure there were no TV shows, movies, and especially not sex, but he did have all kinds of other luxuries such as getting to watch the demons fight the Slayer. Even so he knew just as the Dark One did that this was a problem that would only get worse with time, hence why they had their science monkey get to work on something that could shift the tide.</p><p>What that something was neither he nor the Dark One knew, but they were certain he wouldn't fuck it up because he physically wasn't able to do so. Still he had started working on this new project a fair amount of time ago, so it should be getting close to finished by now.</p><p>"PoSSiBLy..." Sir Pentious groaned in response, though he didn't look at him as he was fixated on his work.</p><p>"That's good, cause they need an upgrade or something if they're gonna make any actual progress." Valentino said.</p><p>"I wiLL gEt tO WoRk oNCe thIs iS cOMPLete..." Sir Pentious promised.</p><p>"Yeah about that, when exactly are you going to be done? You still need to get work fixing up the Cyber Demon and our pet." He reminded.</p><p>"A fEW SEConDs moRe..." Sir Pentious replied.</p><p>"Wait really?" He asked with widened eyes receiving a nod in response, "Well shit why didn't you say so sooner you stupid fuck?!" He questioned.</p><p>"SoRRy..." Sir Pentious apologized.</p><p>Now filled with excitement at what was about to be revealed, with a few more inputs Sir Pentious's latest creation was ready to be shown. Watching as the center of the floor opened up like the blood vats that surrounded it, from below something rose that even Valentino could have never expected.</p><p>"Holy fucking shit..." He muttered as a grin came to his face, "Kudos to you snake boy...this is fucking incredible..." He complimented.</p><p>"ThANk YoU..." Sir Pentious replied.</p><p>Unable to look away as this new marvel slowly whirred and clicked to life, they both knew when it was fully on as its single optic lit up. When this happened Sir Pentious interacted with the terminal a second time, in doing so he brought up the feed of the still ongoing battle in the marshlands.</p><p><strong>"Slayer identified."</strong> This new creature spoke in a deep robotic voice, before letting out a violent roar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Inventions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It is done, after so much time it is finally complete." The cloaked figure who resided in Abaddon's circle spoke, their voice deep and gruff but otherwise sounded fairly normal.</p><p>After scouring so many wreckages for specific parts, after carefully removing so many electronic components and pieces from ancient technology, the suit that had been slowly constructed in Abaddon's circle was finished. And while this suit did bear some similarities to the infamous Slayer of Doom, there were a lot of differences most of which were quite disturbed. For unlike either his normal or Maykr suit this one was not meant to be taken off at any point, it had many tubes and apparatuses that would attach themselves to the wearer's body, grafting onto it while connecting to both arteries and veins.</p><p>As for the pieces that were nothing but armor they too would also fuse with the wearer's form, the metal assimilating with the flesh so if it were ever removed it would peel and tear the muscle and bone. The only parts of this armor that weren't entirely horrifying were its armaments and helmet, for just like the Slayer it too possessed a shoulder mounted cannon and wrist mounted blade. Then there was the aforementioned headwear, and while it did share the armor's ghastly trait of fusing to the flesh and bone of a person's skull, there were two distinct details that were specific to its maker. Armored sheaths for horns had been made which like everything else would become inseparable, and as for any protection for the mouth there was none, allowing for his lipless maw and strong bottom jaw to be seen at all times.</p><p>There was of course also a visor of some kind in place, though similarly to the optic the Slayer had with his Maykr suit this was very untraditional. Six small optics surrounded a symbol that sat in the middle of the helmet's face, what meaning or significance it held only he who crafted it knew. However, as he finally removed the cloak that hid his form preparing himself for the pain and torture this suit would inflict once worn, he was stopped as something strange occurred. The fireplace that burned with full life nearby was extinguished, with it came a chilling wind that was so cold it managed to frost much of the room itself.</p><p>Knowing well who had just appeared the figure didn't need to ask who it was, nor did he need to turn around to face them as they slowly approached him.</p><p>"...Thank you..." He said as he looked to the floor, "Your circle was the only one that could offer me sanctuary...and with the power you wield my presence could be hidden from he who made me, as well as those also given flesh and soul by his hand...in return I swore to not disturb the peace of your dwelling and never bring with me any souls besides my own...and I shall keep that promise even as I take my leave and carry out my plans...no one will know you and I ever exchanged words or knew of the other's existence...your peace and isolation shall be maintained..." He told them.</p><p>In response to this his visitor placed an unseen hand on his shoulder, it being just as freezing as the room had quickly become due to their presence. But he welcomed this chilling temperature, it helped to soothe the fire that raged within him and the pain he carried always, and now as he faced an eternal torture of his own design, he would relish this cold as much as he could one last time. Pulling away from their comforting grasp the figure proceeded to dress his body in the suit, which by itself was a simple and painless task. It was only after every piece was in its place with the final being the helmet he put upon his head, that he activated it initiating the process of their union.</p><p>As a result two separate things occurred, the silence of the circle was disrupted by the most anguished screams and cries anyone had ever heard, which in turn caused something that had never happened before to take place. From the skies above the gray landscape fell freezing rain which turned into snow before it met with the ground, for the only soul in this entire realm that could hear this suffering was its ruler, who wept for the figure that had become its only friend.</p><hr/><p>"Alright, get a move on." An Authority ordered as they pushed the former noble along.</p><p>As said previously The Exterminators, now known as The Authorities, were the first actual form of peacekeepers Lucifer's circle had ever seen. So when Stolas told his guards to take her to the authorities, he wasn't just referring to police officers or something similar. He meant actual angelic beings who weren't afraid to smack a bitch if she stepped out of line, which was needed for his ex wife who was currently being taken to the devil himself. But it wasn't because Stolas and his daughter had become members of their group, it was due to the fact that she was a soon to be former noble and such matters required his direct attention.</p><p>Thankfully this so far had been a rather lax day for Lucifer, so they didn't need to wait for him to have a free moment to deal with this. For you see in light of the reformation his circle was going through, the protests that were happening in response to it, and sorting out family business what with his father finally returning, this had been the most hectic time in his entire life. But he knew what he was getting into the moment they started all of this, so for both these slow days and the ones that seemed to go by in the blink of an eye, he took them head on and with no regrets. Though as the doors opened to his office and Stella was brought in, she may prove to be the first.</p><p>"Finally took things too far?" He asked as the two Authorities who handled her brought her over.</p><p>Of course she couldn't answer him right away, due to the fact she still had a muzzle on her beak. And while for a moment he debated if it should be left on or not for his own amusement, he knew he'd be able to get through this fast if she could actually speak, so with some reluctance he gave them the go ahead to remove it.</p><p>"About time!" She exclaimed as it was taken away from her face, "Do you know how much that thing dug into my skin? I'll be lucky if there aren't permanent scars because of it!" She said.</p><p>"But you have feathers, so even if it somehow did cause permanent damage which I'm entirely certain it didn't, it's not like anyone could see it." He pointed out.</p><p>"That's not the point!" She replied.</p><p>"Then what is?" He questioned.</p><p>"I am a noble, and the treatment I have been given thus far is both an insult to my dignity and the respect I am owed!" She explained.</p><p>"Right, because nobles typically break through gates with cars and tear up a person's lawn like they're some drunk teenager." He said.</p><p>"Trust me, if I wanted to I could have done SO much worse..." She assured menacingly.</p><p>"...You...you do know where you are right now right?" He asked her while gesturing to the room, honestly taken aback by what she just said, "As it stands you've already been on pretty thin ice due to all the death threats and disturbances you've caused, and now not only did you add to it significant property damage but you're telling me, the person who will decide your fate, that you debated on doing something even worse to your former spouse." He explained.</p><p>"Your point?" She asked.</p><p>"Stella, you need to accept the fact that you and Stolas are over, he has gone through all the proper channels and has done all the paperwork to finalize this divorce." He answered.</p><p>"So what? I have to give my consent right? To willingly sign the papers as well to make it official, without that it can't go through." She argued.</p><p>"Maybe, if this could be debated as him being unfair or that there is a chance you two could work things out, but once people cause as much trouble as you have it seems pretty clear he's in the right." He explained.</p><p>"You're just saying that because he's in support of this ridiculous reformation of yours! This is a total abuse of power that is being used to screw me out of everything that is mine!" She exclaimed.</p><p>Letting out a frustrated sigh before putting his face in his hands, Lucifer thought carefully on how he should proceed as to not escalate things further.</p><p>"...Okay, so here's what I've decided." He said after a few seconds as he looked back to her, "It's clear to me that you feel as though the universe is conspiring against you-"</p><p>"BECAUSE IT IS!" She shouted cutting him off.</p><p>"...Right...but as it stands you really don't have many options, if you'd just kept a cool head you could have fought against this properly, made it seem like he was being a bit too rash in his judgement, but that all flew out the window when you flew through his gates, so now you only have two choices you can pick between." He explained.</p><p>"Let me guess, one of them is just to put a stupid smile on my face and let this happen?" She asked.</p><p>"Well yeah, in addition to serving a sentence that while not condemning you to a period of damnation, would still punish you for...well everything." He answered.</p><p>Upon hearing that she for the first time during all of this finally felt reality hit her, for it truly hadn't occurred to her that she could be face actual punishment for her actions. Though admittedly you couldn't blame her for this, she along with many others still thought things worked like they did not too long ago, where you could be as horrible of a person as you wanted and get away with it. But now as the devil himself told her she would be reprimanded for her actions, and not just by giving her some fine or a slap on the wrists, she knew that she had to be careful of what she said or did next.</p><p>"...You said there were two choices...what's the second one?..." She asked in a far calmer and quiet way.</p><p>"The whole purpose of this reformation of Hell is to both provide a place for the sinful to safely enjoy themselves, as well as help those who want to go to Heaven or just be not so sinful sinners, I will forgive everything you've done so far if you agree to become a resident at the Happy Hotel, and stay there until you have proven beyond a doubt you are redeemed, to what capacity is entirely up to you." He answered.</p><p>"...Fine...it's not like I've got anything left to lose..." She replied immediately, as she knew no matter what it had been it would be better than the alternative.</p><p>"Alright then, I'll call my daughter and ask her to get a room ready for you, these two will take you back to whatever your current residence is so you can gather some things, after which they'll escort you to the hotel." He explained.</p><p>With that this business was settled, and as a show of kindness before she left he had the Authorities remove the rope that bound her and keep the muzzle off too, for both he and she knew she wouldn't try anything.</p><hr/><p>"It appears that things are going smoothly so far." The Khan noted as she along with Samur observed Lucifer's circle.</p><p>As one may have assumed this portion of Hell wasn't the only thing affected by recent events, Heaven as well saw some notable changes. The obvious and most expected development was the formerly dubbed Exterminators now cooperating with their assigned circle, no longer were yearly mass genocides a thing which helped everyone breathe easier. But on the more shocking side of things, excluding the reappearance of the creator, Urdak was given a new role to serve in the overall order of everything. For now that Doom was no longer an issue they had no circle to govern, but instead of doing something odd like replacing it with a new one, they were given the task to oversee all of the circles. Yet this didn't imply that the other portions of Heaven were suddenly out of a job, their role was purely as an observer and consultant, offering advice or aid to their fellow Heavenborn as to try and improve the other circles, just like how Lucifer was doing to his own.</p><p>This was a very slow process of course, for the only way any major progress could be made is if the devils of each respective circle cooperated, and as it stood none of them had responded to the Maykrs' outreach for an audience. Though this was to be expected, from their point of view a lot of truly scary shit suddenly happened in a short span of time. The Slayer killed Doom and was moving into other circles only to wind up sealed away with them forever, Gabriel who was a sibling to most of them was gone and turned into a monster, Lucifer had a change of heart and was now doing something never before attempted, and oh yeah the first ever entity in creation was suddenly back. Speaking of Vega who had definitively made that his name, he was mainly focused on reconnecting with his children, and spending some proper time with his granddaughter whenever he could.</p><p>But this didn't mean he just lounged about and didn't help at all, he decided to resume residency in Urdak alongside the Khan and Samur, so while they observed and monitored all of Hell, he attended to the realm and did all he could to assist his son with the reformation. All in all this new arrangement was working out perfectly, there were still some things that needed to be sorted and they had a long ways to go, but it was going swimmingly thus far.</p><p>"Indeed, apart from the demons who seem quite opposed to it." He replied.</p><p>"That is to be expected, we can't assume every soul especially those who are intentionally evil will suddenly want to change." She said.</p><p>"True, on that front however what should we do about the rest?" He asked referring to the other circles, "Even with the mention that we are simply acting under the order of the creator they are steadfast in ignoring us, some going so far as to insult or belittle us." He told her.</p><p>"Unfortunately all we can do is be patient, the only way they would change is if our the Father forced them to which would not be met well, but who knows perhaps if all continues to go well within Lucifer's domain they will see there is merit to our actions." She suggested.</p><p>"Hopefully." He replied.</p><p>Returning their focus to their work the two Maykrs exchanged no further words, while elsewhere in the realm their creator was focused on something as well. Alone in a private sanctum surrounded by materials, unknown to anyone even those closest to him Vega had been toiling away at some kind of invention. However not even he knew what he wanted to create, as not too far away in the same space were countless abandoned variants of this object's design. Strangely enough though there was one thing they all had in common, one odd detail that he seemed persistent in keeping present even if perhaps that could be the core of the issue.</p><p>The body of this unknown device he sought with all his soul to create, was shaped to resemble a cube of some kind.</p><hr/><p>With but a few final shots delivered the last of the Barons fell to the scum below, sinking slowly into its depths to be liquified and mixed together. The sounds of a motor slowly dying down and the barrels it spun coming to a stop were all that could be heard after, as the man who wielded the gun took this time to savor his victory. It had been a while since such numbers of powerful demons had been sent to fight him, even longer since a battle with them took this long. But now that he was on their turf this made perfect sense, nowhere else would their power be stronger nor would they be more resilient, as he not only needed to take apart their skin but also obliterate their bones to finally kill them.</p><p>Yet as he watched the last of them disappear into the muck of the marshlands he sent his weapon away, taking what would undoubtedly be a brief moment of peace to gather his bearings. He didn't need to worry about ammunition or power thanks to his suit, so all he really had to do was examine his maps and determine where his next destination should be, as well as how many of his stored powers were charged and ready for use. For the next few minutes he simply stood there near the edge of the small island he was on, not a care or concern to be had as no more demons seemed to be present. But then he heard it, at first a distant sound he initially assumed to be wind, only for it to reveal its true identity as it got closer.</p><p>Several rockets and/or missiles were flying at him from his backside, and within seconds they reached their target before detonating. Though if it were so simple to kill the Slayer then he would have been handled a long time ago, in fact he didn't even move as they made contact, as his suit was more than capable of withstanding their combined blast. Slowly turning around expecting to find several Revenants or perhaps some form of demon solider, what he saw on the far horizon was a creature that was entirely new to him. Much like a centaur its top and bottom halves were different, with the lower portion entirely mechanical and appearing to be some kind of rocket powered sled, which from what he could tell is where the missiles had been launched from.</p><p>Then there was the top, where a mangled cybernetically enhanced torso of a species he long believed to be extinct sat upon it, a high powered launcher similar to his own and a dual bladed chainsaw attached to its arms. However there was one more detail he could see even from this distance, on both the torso and the sled there was a thick blue energy that shielded both, no doubt to absorb and repel any attacks made against it.</p><p><strong>"Artillery assault failed, munitions inferior, requesting upgrade upon return." </strong>A deep robotic voice spoke from it, though its mouth never seemed to move as it did, <strong>"Ranged assault parameters altered, proceed with cannon use only, begin chainsaw ignition and heat accumulation, new assault strategy formulated." </strong>It stated afterwards.</p><p>Filled with intrigue and a terrifying level of excitement at this new foe, the Slayer brought forth only his combat shotgun to fight it with, as he wanted to see just how long it could last.</p><p><strong>"Slayer armament discerned, designation combat shotgun, current modification full automatic fire, adjusting shield strength and resistance, ready to engage." </strong>It stated as the glow of its shield became brighter.</p><p>Letting loose a roar while increasing the output of its engines the creature then rushed forward, causing the Slayer to respond by doing the same so their battle could commence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confronting Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold, that was how the figure felt for a good long while after the screaming stopped, but not because the pain was over no not at all, it had ended due to his throat having been worn so rough it began to bleed. So he just let himself fall to the ground to writhe and twitch as the suit finished its process, which is when the air became freezing as to try and help him. And it did for the most part, made him feel numb and suppressed the fire burning in his soul, so by the time the suit was finished and he could proceed with the next phase of his plan, he wasn't hindered by any hot sensations. It took him several minutes to get to his feet, even more to make sure he wouldn't wobble or sway, one foot after the other he'd walk to something else in this chamber also made by his hand.</p><p>Despite being a demon he didn't possess much power, yes he could conjure what may be described as shadow fire, but there was only one other thing he could do. However this second ability, which was to create a portal similar in color to his flames, had a major flaw that kept him from being able to use it on its own. The portal if opened by his hand alone only went to one destination, a place that even now in spite of its separation from all reality could still be accessed through him. So if he ever wanted to use this he'd need something to amplify it, a device that would enable him to travel to other locations as his power originated from there.</p><p>Although referred to by many names across the countless mortal species that could make one, he called it by a name that the Slayer had shared with him, a Slipgate. Thankfully the one advantage this power did grant was the Slipgate was simply a conduit, meaning he didn't need to manually input coordinates into the machine. All he needed to travel across reality was know exactly where he was headed, able to visualize the space in its entirety so the device could then do the rest. And as of right now there was only one place he cared to go, though he knew that once he set foot inside of it there would be no going back, not that he had any hesitations of course.</p><p>Turning it on and giving it the time it needed to reach full power, he took this moment to say one last thing to his host and companion.</p><p>"Farewell..." He said while keeping his gaze on the gate, "And thank you for easing my pain..." He added before summoning his portal.</p><p>Waiting a few seconds just to be certain the Slipgate had the location, once he was sure there was no error he walked through and disappeared, the portal dissipating and the Slipgate turning off once he was gone.</p><hr/><p>Sometimes in life we're forced to endure something that makes us want to die, something we do not want to do at all but we know we have to. During these moments people handle this frustration in their own way, some tap their fingers on a surface or maybe tap their foot, while others hum or sing to themselves to try and make it better. Then there was Katie Killjoy, and as she sat in yet another group of people some new some returns like her, she had reached the level of irritation that made her want to crack her head open like a coconut. She hid it very well though, just sitting there in her chair as calm as could be, but on the inside she was a few good nudges away from going postal.</p><p>And it was only made worse by the hotel employee who conducted this particular part of the program, for somehow someway Charlie and her family managed to find people as cheery and as hokey as her.</p><p>"Hello hello hello everyone!" The female demon exclaimed with a big bright smile, "Welcome both to newcomers and those who are still with us to anger management! My name's Sophie and I'll be helping you figure out ways to deal with your frustrations, that don't involve disembowelment or dismemberment!" She introduced.</p><p><em>"...I wonder if they cloned her..." </em>Katie thought to herself, trying to find some explanation as to how anyone else could be as peppy as Charlie.</p><p>"So, the first thing we're going to do is go around the circle and share with everyone why we're here, specifically what it is we do when we get SO angry with someone we just can't contain it!" She explained.</p><p><em>"I swear to fucking Vega if she does it again..." </em>Katie dreaded while gripping the seat of her chair, bracing herself in case this woman had the audacity to say-</p><p>"Katie!" She exclaimed causing her grip to tighten.</p><p><em>"Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me." </em>Katie began repeating in her head over and over.</p><p>"Why don't you share with all our newcomers what brings you to anger management?" She suggested.</p><p>"It's because she's as crazy as they come..." A male demon next to her muttered beneath his breath, for some reason thinking it was a good idea.</p><p>Suddenly he felt a cold chill rundown his spine, and as he slowly looked towards where he thought it came from his body went stiff, for Katie was glaring at him with eyes full of murder.</p><p>"Katie?" Sophie said noticing how much she was staring at him.</p><p>"...I'm...fine..." Katie replied, calming herself down by breathing slowly, "I just...needed a moment to figure out what I was going to say is all..." She lied while moving her gaze to the other woman.</p><p>"Are you feeling nervous today?" Sophie asked with genuine concern, yet despite that Katie couldn't keep from feeling patronized.</p><p>"...Sure." She answered, not wanting to dwell on that any longer than what was needed.</p><p>"Aw there's no reason to be nervous, we all get a little weak in the knees sometimes." Sophie assured.</p><p>"...Right." She continued to reply with one word, hoping to keep it up for as long as possible.</p><p>"So, are you ready to share now?" Sophie asked immediately shooting down that strategy.</p><p>"...Yeah..." She answered with a sigh before looking to her lap, "My name is Katie Killjoy, though most of you probably remember me from when I was the face of channel six six six news, and I am here at anger management because I have a tendency to display my anger through actions, more often than not very violent and destructive actions." She explained having done this several times already.</p><p>"Oh yeah I remember you! Now Tom Trench is doing it all by himself, which is cool cause I like him better." One of the newcomers said, they being a female imp.</p><p>Much like with the demon she felt a chill go down her spine, followed by the quick snap of Katie's neck as she looked at her with the same murderous glare.</p><p>"SUPER." She told her in a very strained way, having to hold back just how much that statement pissed her off.</p><p>"Anyway!" Sophie exclaimed as to keep things on track, "Now that you've shared what brings you here, why not share why you have such issues dealing with your anger?" She suggested.</p><p>Letting out another sigh as this was something else she had to do repeatedly, by this point she managed to whittle it down to be as short and straight to the point as possible.</p><p>"In short my life sucked, I know most of us here had shitty lives so that's nothing to brag about, but still it is what has made me so hostile towards people who irritate me, only way I survived while living was by being a bitch, a ruthless unstoppable force of nature that took no shit from anyone, but that's why I'm down here like all of you and just like all of you am sitting here in this circle, there ya have it." Katie explained.</p><p>Crossing her arms a bit triumphantly because now her part was done, she got a sickly feeling in her gut when she noticed Sophie was still looking at her.</p><p>"...What?" Katie asked, unsure as to why she wasn't talking or asking someone else to start sharing.</p><p>"Katie, you do know this is a safe space right?" She asked.</p><p>"Uh...yes?..." Katie answered hesitantly as this was entirely new.</p><p>"And in safe spaces we can share everything without the fear of ridicule or dismissal correct?" She asked.</p><p>"...What game are you playing at brain witch?" Katie questioned.</p><p>"Well, since we've had trouble figuring out a solution to your anger I began thinking if perhaps there was another source, something much more personal and deeper that you weren't telling us, so I asked miss Magne about it and she told me something I didn't know." She explained.</p><p><em>"No...she didn't..." </em>Katie thought with widened eyes, horrified by what she expected was going to come out of her mouth.</p><p>"She said that about half a year ago you lost someone close to you, and that they were the first real love of your life, not someone you had interest in for sex, money, or power but genuine feelings for." She revealed.</p><p>The moment that was said everyone else in the circle scooted their chairs as much as they could from Katie, as she near instantly began giving off a terrifying aura.</p><p>"Your point?" She asked with her eyes still wide, and though her expression was blank it was the scariest thing any of them had ever seen.</p><p>"That maybe the reason why you're angry now doesn't have anything to do with your past, which is what we've been focusing on in these meetings, now I'm not asking you to share the name or identity of this person or how you came to have feelings for them, but if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm way off base in assuming this, then I will apologize and promise to never bring it up again." Sophia answered.</p><p>The next few seconds were as stressful as a gunslinger showdown, with Katie serving the role as the jacked up sharpshooter with a score to settle. Yet as it drew closer and closer to a full minute having gone by, all of them especially Sophie noticed two things about her. The first was that she was gripping her arms dangerously tight, to the point she may even break the skin on them with her nails and draw blood. But then there was the other thing they saw, which was how tears seemed to be swelling her eyes, not to the degree she was about to start sobbing, but enough to where they could all see she was upset.</p><p>"Katie?" Sophie asked once again with real concern, a bit afraid she might've crossed a line.</p><p>"...So what?..." She responded while averting her gaze by looking back to her lap, "Say that is true...say that I did lose someone I actually cared about for once in my entire fucking life...am I not allowed to be angry?..." She asked.</p><p>"Of course you are, but holding onto that anger isn't healthy for you or for the other people close to you, now again I'm not trying to pry or invade your personal life, but the fact that miss Magne knows about this and felt comfortable enough to share it with me, tells me that at the very least both of you knew this person or that you two are close enough that she could know this, and if that is the case then do you want this anger to affect your relationship with her and anyone else you care about?" Sophie questioned.</p><p>"No...but we all lost him...so why am I the only one who has to deal with it in group therapy?..." She asked.</p><p>Upon hearing that Sophie suddenly stood up, before then walking over to her and pulling out a piece of paper.</p><p>"You're right, you shouldn't be the only one." She said while holding it out for her to take, "Hence why you will no longer be coming to these sessions, as there is a new one that is more suited for your issue." She explained.</p><p>Confused by what was happening Katie took the paper to look it over, only to be surprised by what was written on it.</p><p>(Meanwhile)</p><p>"So, you think she's killed everyone yet?" Cherri asked the others while sipping her drink through a straw, all of them sitting around each other in the lobby.</p><p>Apart from their missing member, the group from Slayer Studios didn't have much to do for their programs today. In fact one could describe it as mostly a check up, each one being evaluated and proven to not have broken their current goals. Cherri's was obvious as she wasn't allowed to destroy any property or kill anyone with her bombs, though given their business she was still permitted to perform some controlled explosives for their productions. Angel Dust's was also pretty clear as he had several addictions, all of which he had to avoid indulging in even in the smallest possible way, such as say sipping medical alcohol to try and get a buzz or something.</p><p>As for the two married Imps they each had something specific to them, for Moxxie it was trying to get passed his numerous anxieties and fears, while for Millie it was finding creative ways to express herself that didn't involve any of her several knives. Thankfully for all four of them, they were handling these goals amazingly well.</p><p>"Why do you keep giving her so much grief about it?" Angel Dust responded with his own question, also sipping on a beverage though unlike hers it wasn't alcohol.</p><p>"Yeah we noticed that too." Moxxie chimed in speaking for both him and Millie.</p><p>"Oh come on guys Katie's the baddest bitch we know, I'm just having some fun with her is all." She answered defensively.</p><p>"Still she is getting pretty upset at making no progress, which is weird to me since she has been practicing her exercises back home." Millie mentioned.</p><p>"Maybe her group's leader is just bad at their job?" Angel Dust suggested.</p><p>"No that can't be it, I asked Charlie and she said she hand picked her." Moxxie said.</p><p>"You asked Charlie?" Cherri questioned, finding it weird that he'd go straight to her.</p><p>"Well yeah, like Millie said it's not like Katie hasn't been trying, yet for some reason she keeps having to go back to anger management." He explained.</p><p>However, before their conversation could go any further the sound of stomping feet was heard, and as they all looked to the source they saw the topic of their conversation coming towards them like, no pun intended, a bat out of Hell.</p><p>"Alright, which one of you FUCKERS thought THIS was a good idea?!" She asked while slamming something down on their table.</p><p>Completely shocked by this abundance of rage she was showing, they all looked to what she put before them and felt their eyes widen. For what she had nearly broke the table with was a piece of paper, and written on it was the name of a new "group" that was going to be held here.</p><p>"Slayer support?..." Moxxie questioned as he picked it up to look at it, wanting to be certain this was real.</p><p>"Yeah, my anger management counselor just fucking told me that I'm going to this shit out of nowhere, and I want to know which one you came up with this idea." She said.</p><p>"Why would you think any of us would?" Cherri asked.</p><p>"Gee I dunno, maybe because we all live together and we've talked to each other about the very person this shit's named after?" She suggested.</p><p>"Okay, fair point, but still do you really think any of us would push you like that? We know that you're not ready to really talk about it just like the rest of us." Cherrie argued.</p><p>"Yeah Katie, we'd never try to corner you and get you to open up if you didn't want to." Millie assured.</p><p>Looking down at them for a few seconds just to be certain they weren't bullshitting her, she let out a very heavy sigh while throwing her head back.</p><p>"Okay...thank fucking Vega..." She said as she looked up to the ceiling, "I really didn't want it to be any of you, last thing I need is trust issues..." She added.</p><p>"Girl join the club." Angel Dust said as he pulled out a seat for her, "Now come on and sit down so we can figure this out." He told her while patting the seat.</p><p>Gladly taking the invitation she sat down, honestly feeling more relief in this moment than she ever had in her entire life.</p><p>"Sorry for going off on you guys like that..." She apologized feeling a little guilty.</p><p>"Don't be, though we're still kinda shocked by it this is just as upsetting for us, we ALL agreed to wait until everyone was ready before talking about it." Angel Dust said.</p><p>"Yeah, so who out of our group got this setup? Cause I think we all have two people in particular immediately coming to mind..." Cherri replied.</p><p>"Hmm...I don't think it was them..." Moxxie said continuing to look at the paper.</p><p>"Oh come on, you couldn't have gotten anything from just that, all it says is Slayer support on it." Katie responded.</p><p>"True, but it's the fact that it's just a normal piece of paper that's weird, like someone just typed it up on a computer and printed it out, there's no like meeting date or any other information." He told them.</p><p>"Not like there needs to be, the only people who would come to this we all know." She argued.</p><p>"True, but again there's no time or anything to tell you or us when to meet, so maybe it's supposed to be just an acknowledgement this is happening." He suggested.</p><p>"Again though how does this at all support the possibility that it wasn't Charlie and Vaggie?" Angel Dust asked.</p><p>"Especially since it was my counselor who gave me that, after she told me she asked Charlie if there was something else that could be causing my anger." Katie added.</p><p>"Well...let me ask you this, when have you ever known Charlie to do something sneaky like this? And not just run up to you and try to hug you or persuade you directly to talk about your feelings?" He asked.</p><p>In reaction to that both Angel and Katie opened their mouths to say something, but remained silent as he made a very good point. While Charlie wasn't incapable of keeping secrets or could be regarded as a chatterbox, she still was very forward about trying to make others feel better as well as helping those she cared about. This was true over the first few months of the Slayer being gone, though she eventually stopped at their request because they all agreed they needed time. That is when it donned on them that Charlie and Vagatha were not the only people in the hotel, and while Husk was automatically excluded because of...him, there were two others who immediately caused sirens to go off in their heads.</p><p>"...Yup, it's gotta be him." Katie said after a few seconds, absolutely positive it was Alastor.</p><p>"Yeah, and considering the fact he's got that shadow of his that can do all kinds of things, it wouldn't have been impossible for him to have miraculously learned about the conversation between your counselor and Charlie." Angel Dust suggested.</p><p>"But he's been so good so far!" Millie exclaimed sticking up for the radio demon, "He hasn't done one underhanded or conniving thing since he started the program like us, why would he betray our trust and undermine his progress by doing this?" She asked.</p><p>"The man eats people Millie, I do not think there's a big enough map to chart out the confusing landscape of his mind." Cherri answered.</p><p>"We still shouldn't jump to conclusions though." Moxxie said taking his wife's side, "Nifty could have easily put this together, after all she is the head of staff." He suggested.</p><p>"Shit you're right, so that brings the total number of suspects up to three, counting Charlie and Vaggie as one since they're a duo." Katie said.</p><p>"So what's our plan then? Do we tie'em all up and interrogate'em?" Angel Dust asked.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure we'd be in more trouble than whoever's behind this at that point." Moxxie answered.</p><p>"Or, we could wait to see who else gets one of these." Cherri suggested, "Think about it, only Katie got this handed to her while none of us did, because obviously whoever in our group's responsible knew she'd share it with us since we came with her, but since Loona and Octavia are back home and Stolas and Blitzo would've been too if it hadn't been for his wife, that means if everyone's gonna know about this they'll either get their own or they expect us to share it with them, and if it's the second one I say we keep quiet, see what happens, and by then if hopefully it's the first one instead we can narrow the list." She explained.</p><p>"That's...possibly the best plan you've ever come up with." Katie told her.</p><p>"Yeah, even I'm surprised." Angel Dust admitted.</p><p>"What can I say, lay off the fumes my bombs give off when exploding for a while and suddenly the ol noggin starts clearing up." She replied with a shrug and smile.</p><p>"I guess we should go back now though." Moxxie said as he folded the paper up to stick in his pocket, "That way when the mail arrives we can see if it was sent to the others." He explained.</p><p>"Good idea, besides I haven't seen Charlie or Vaggie since we all went our own way, and I think it has something to do with him." Angel Dust replied as he pointed to the front desk, where a sleeping Husk laid atop of both it and his folded arms.</p><p>With that decided they all got up from their seats and headed for the doors, their minds still abuzz of who the culprit was.</p><hr/><p>"...Hmm...no...maybe...ah forget it." Vega said in a very defeated tone before tossing this latest model over with the rest.</p><p>You'd think being the creator meant that one of your many perks was having a limitless imagination, which while true was only so to an extent. See much like his Omniscience it only worked when used in combination with what was present, in other words if he tried to see something in a possible future without having the starting point that potentially led to it, then he could go nowhere. This as said applied to his imagination as well and how he could create things, if he say wanted to make a new species of dogs or cats, then he'd use the ones that already existed as a base to work off of. But what he was doing now was what he had done when he first made his children, the Maykrs, and even when he came up with the solution for Doom.</p><p>He was trying to think of something that had never been conceived before, something that was entirely new and wasn't based off any already established knowledge or laws of reality. And yet so far all he was able to concretely come up with, was that whatever this thing is it was going to be some form of cube.</p><p>"Father?" The voice of the Khan called out from the other side of the chamber's door, "Are you in there? The angels said that this was the last place they saw you headed towards." She said.</p><p>"Yes, I am here." He replied as he let out a sigh, "Please come in, I need a distraction for otherwise I will lose my sanity." He told her.</p><p>Hearing the door open and her hover inside, he waited for her to see his mess before turning around to face her.</p><p>"I...see you have been busy..." She said politely while looking towards the small mountain of metal cubes.</p><p>"Yes, it has been a great deal of time since I have made anything, even longer since I have had to create something never before conceived, combine these two issues together and you have a roadblock that even I cannot overcome." He replied.</p><p>"I'm certain you'll figure it out soon." She replied hoping to raise his spirits, "But out of curiosity what is it you're trying to make? As it is abundantly clear it's going to be cube shaped." She noted causing him to chuckle.</p><p>"That is the only thing I've got figured out after all these hours." He admitted as he moved over to the pile and picked one up, "This is how all of my ideas start out, I think for some time just allowing the possibilities to bounce off of each other, before finally something in particular sticks out and refuses to budge, and this time it just so happened to be this." He explained.</p><p>"Fascinating." She said in amazement, never believing she'd be able to learn so much about him.</p><p>"Heh, I'm glad you think so." He replied amused by her reaction, "However I would like us to change the topic of our conversation, as I'd like to know why you've come here." He said.</p><p>"Oh? I was just wanting to make sure you were alright, for as you stated it has been a few hours since any of us have seen you." She replied.</p><p>"That I did, yet you could have just sent a drone or angel to check on me or perhaps even Samur, yet you decided to do so yourself without his company, that particular detail I find very interesting." He explained.</p><p>"One of us needed to remain to monitor the circles." She reasoned.</p><p>"I know my children even after all this time, so I know for a fact that none of them will suddenly be jumping at the chance to speak with us." He countered, "Besides, it only takes a minute or so to reach this chamber from that station, so you both could have easily come here and gone back, I believe you wanted to speak with me alone." He added.</p><p>A moment of silence came between him as he said that, which immediately proved he was correct.</p><p>"For the record Father it is rather difficult to try and be subtle around you..." She spoke causing him to laugh.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm afraid it can't be helped." He apologized.</p><p>"As for what I wanted to speak to you about, well, it had to do with me and my position." She said.</p><p>"Oh?" He inquired curiously.</p><p>"I have held the position and title of Khan longer than any other in our history, by this point I would have been added to the matrix and a successor appointed to take over as our people's leader, but this has not come to pass even after our recent victory over the Dark One, and I was just wondering if perhaps there is some kind of issue." She explained.</p><p>"Do wish to vacate your position so badly?" He asked.</p><p>"No, it isn't that, it just doesn't make sense is all, especially now that you have returned I assumed you would take full control and thus my time would be at its end." She answered.</p><p>"Ah, well then, allow me to clear up this confusion for you, there'll be no more Khans." He told her.</p><p>"...I...um...pardon?" She questioned having been sent into a state of shock from that alone.</p><p>"You're the final Khan my dear, you will have no successors." He stated.</p><p>"...But...why?..." She asked.</p><p>"The whole reason the matrix was even created besides hiding my presence, was to serve as the sentience for the Slayer we had made in the event Will might've not been born, hence why each Khan that came after was added as well, for they had spent a great deal of time observing Doom and its workings and so when put into a body, which his suit had been before the alterations, we would be able to flawlessly combat the Dark One and his legions." He answered.</p><p>"What of the other Khans' souls? Are they to remain in the matrix forever?" She inquired.</p><p>"No of course not, that would be the single most cruel thing I could ever do, as we speak I am working on designs for new bodies to give each of them, however I want them to be perfect and to their specifications as well so we are a ways from that happening." He explained.</p><p>"Then what is to be of my position when they return? Will we share the right to rule Urdak?" She asked.</p><p>"Again no of course not, as that would be incredibly unfair to you, you will remain as Urdak's designated ruler for you are the culmination of all your predecessors, you were taught by them, guided by them, you are all of their best qualities compounded into a single sentience, making another Khan passed you or having them take your responsibilities away would be pointless, for you are truly perfect at what you do." He assured her.</p><p>Being sent into a stuttering mess the Khan couldn't think of what to say to this, her mind racing faster than it ever had before. Sadly for both of them this conversation would have to be continued later, for without warning an alarm began to sound throughout the entirety of the realm.</p><p>
  <strong>"WARNING, AN UNIDENTIFIED INTERDIMENSIONAL RIFT HAS APPEARED, SOURCE UNKNOWN, ENERGY UNREFINED CORRUPTION, IMMEDIATE ATTENTION REQUIRED."</strong>
</p><p>Hearing this they both wasted no words or seconds rushing out of the room, heading straight for the station that Samur was still in.</p><p>"Samur!" Vega called out once they arrived and hurried over to him, "What's going on? How is this possible?" He asked.</p><p>"I don't know, this portal is unlike anything we've ever seen!" The Seraphim answered.</p><p>"Where is it precisely?" The Khan inquired.</p><p>"Discerning its location now...it...is in the garden!" He exclaimed.</p><p>With this information all three of them rushed out of the room, leaving the present angels to keep things under control. Once outside all of them took to the sky, each spreading out beautiful wings of yellow energy so that they could reach the garden as fast as possible. But as they drew closer and could see the black circle, as their eyes looked to the figure that came from it they were stopped dead in their tracks.</p><p>"Is...is that?..." Samur asked bewildered by what they were seeing.</p><p>"No...it's not possible...it couldn't be..." The Khan answered before looking to Vega, "Right father?" She asked.</p><p>"I...I don't know...I've never seen this creature before..." He responded.</p><p>Continuing to stare in shock at the sight in front of them, as the portal closed behind the being it slowly turned to look at them, allowing them to see its face.</p><p>"There you are." It spoke as their gazes met, the yellow glow from the symbol on its helmet getting brighter as it did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The One That Was Spared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How quickly did the marshlands of Doom turn into a raging inferno, as both the combustible sludge and the drier parts of what little trees grew were ignited. But it wasn't flames being belted from the Slayer's shoulder cannon that caused this, nor was it anymore projectile based attacks from his new opponent. What turned this swampy landscape into a massive wildfire was nothing more than simple sparks, which were produced in mass as a result of the two figures clashing their chainsaws over and over again. When the battle between them first began not much really happened, as they both tested the other to try and discern what they were fully capable of.</p><p>For the Slayer he realized that his combat shotgun couldn't harm it at all due to its admittedly impressive shield, while the beast realized no matter how well it aimed or how fast it shot, there was no chance it was ever going to hit its mark. So seeing as each possessed the serrated toothed tool they decided to do this the old fashion way, no bullets or plasma not even rockets were to be fired, just the clashing of their "swords" to gauge each other's strength. And for a time it seemed like this new demonic threat was actually holding his own, that he was somehow able to contend with the Slayer blow for blow. Of course that was solely because he wanted this to last, for in his quickly degrading grasp on sanity the Slayer saw this as a new toy, and he wanted to get as much fun out of it before it was broken.</p><p>Unfortunately this particular toy wanted to be destroyed it seemed, for as the fight progressed it became more ferocious and bold with its attacks, meaning it was time for him to show who was REALLY in charge here. After their most recent clash they stood opposite of each other surrounded by a wall of flames, their saws having already reached their maximum speed and were still ready for more. They stood there staring each other down for the next few seconds, with the creature evaluating the best way to attack him now where as he just grinned like a lunatic waiting for it to resume. Then it happened, with another violent roar and a bit more fuel pumped to its twin saws it charged at him like a bull, yet he stood his ground as he wanted it to hit him with all it had.</p><p>Both drew their weapons back ready to swing, and in a single bright flash of sparks their exchange was done. However following soon after was the sound of cables snapping and some flesh tearing, as the sled and torso were messily severed. This wouldn't have been possible if anyone else had swung the chainsaw, due to its shield and the durability of the connecting point itself, but this was the Slayer and if he so wanted he could have easily pried them apart with just his bare hands. Yet to the monster's surprise this was not the only damage it sustained, looking to its twin saws which it tried to cut his body in half with, it noticed they had been shattered.</p><p>Just one direct blow delivered to the Slayer's abdomen was enough to completely destroy them, but while it made note of this the Slayer made note of something else. Once the sled had become fully detached from the torso, multiple small jets at its base activated allowing it to hover in the air. A neat trick he thought as he hadn't seen a demon do that before, but it wouldn't mean anything if he jumped onto its back and split it in half by pulling its horns in separate directions.</p><p><strong>"Critical damage." </strong>It stated as it looked to the sled that laid beneath it, <strong>"Sled inoperable, chainsaws inoperable, no further means of damage remaining, returning to base." </strong>It said as the jets produced more power.</p><p>Watching as the upper half suddenly rose high into the air before then flying off at an incredible speed, the Slayer was left standing there as the fires continued to burn around him. However he made no attempts to shoot it down or keep it from leaving, instead in what felt like forever he began to chuckle, which soon became something that could only be described as the cackling of a mad man. For this was the first time a demon had ever shown the sense to retreat so it could prepare for another encounter, and he was scarily excited at what new tricks it could bring to their next duel.</p><hr/><p>"Ugh, this thing fucking sucks!" Loona shouted angrily as she broke the pencil she was holding.</p><p>With all of the Slayer's composed music now in their possession, the tag team of Loona and Octavia got to work figuring out what lyrics could be put to it. However this was honestly really fucking hard, but not just because writing good songs isn't easy. They wanted each of these tracks to be a tribute to Will, each one telling a story of either his battle with the demons, or of how much of a badass he was. Unfortunately their lack of songwriting experience made this...well...pretty fucking impossible.</p><p>"And that's twenty." Octavia said as the Hellhound threw the two halves into a nearby bin, which was quickly filling up with pencil corpses.</p><p>"It's not my fault all these pencils don't work!" Loona exclaimed defensively.</p><p>"They're not magic you know, they're just sticks of wood with lead in them." She told her.</p><p>"...Shut up." Loona replied with a huff as she crossed her arms, "Why is making instrumental soundtracks SO much easier?..." She asked with a groan as she threw her head back over her chair.</p><p>"It's because the others were just looking for something to help build up a particular scene or sequence, or in Vox's case something that could serve as a level theme, but this is a lot more personal and special so we want it to be better than everything we've done so far." Octavia explained.</p><p>"BUT WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN ONE SONG WRITTEN YET!" She shouted in frustration.</p><p>"Perfection is never easy, but it's always worth it." Octavia replied.</p><p>"Yeah well right now perfection can kiss my-"</p><p>Before she could finish that statement, which even by the Hellhound's vulgar standards would've been astounding, she was interrupted by someone knocking at their office door. Speaking of the room for a moment it was honestly very nice, as it had all the luxury yet style you'd expect of two big shot music producers, though they were still a long ways from being recognized as such. Furthermore connected to this was a fully furnished recording studio, which is where they obviously made all of their music once it was composed.</p><p>"Whoever's on the other side of that door this is your first and only warning to leave us alone, otherwise I cannot be held responsible when I take that hand of yours for myself." She told them not wanting to deal with anyone right now.</p><p>"I take it the songwriting isn't going well?" A familiar voice responded, though who it belonged to caused their eyes to widen.</p><p>Getting up from their seats and answering the door, both were surprised yet happy to see none other than Lilith standing there. The reason why they were so happy is because she had become a mentor to them, since she was the best performer in all of Hell. And after everything that's happened she not only wanted to help but also to be closer to everyone, and for her this was the first best way to do so.</p><p>"Hey!" Both of them greeted before giving her a hug, which she happily returned.</p><p>"Nice to see you too." She said not expecting such a friendly response.</p><p>"You could NOT have come at a better time!" Loona told her as they pulled away, "This shit is driving us insane!" She explained.</p><p>"Oof, that bad?' Lilith questioned.</p><p>"More so for her than me, though to be fair I've had the entertainment of watching her break pencils for the past few hours." Octavia said, earning a light jab from Loona's elbow in response.</p><p>"Well then, it's a good thing I decided to come by and check in on you, since Vega told me he was finally able to send the music." She admitted as she came into the room.</p><p>"How is he by the way?" Loona asked as she closed the door for her, "We really haven't been able to see him at all, you know not since...everything." She said.</p><p>"Believe me both Charlie and Lucifer are aware of this too." Lilith answered with a sigh, "He has tried his best to make as much time to spend with us and Azrael as possible, but it is rather hopeful to assume after being absent for so long that NO ONE else in creation would want to meet with him." She explained.</p><p>"Yeah, god suddenly disappearing and just as suddenly reappearing is a pretty big deal." Octavia replied in a somewhat joking way.</p><p>"That it is." She agreed with a smile, "But enough about that, let's talk about why you two are having so much trouble with this." She suggested.</p><p>"Oh I can tell you that right now." Loona said before falling down into her chair, "It's because Will despite being on the surface a pretty simple guy, ya know pew pew kill demons and everything, is actually REALLY fucking hard to write music for when you know the full story..." She explained.</p><p>"Then why not dedicate some songs to that particular side of him and others to the tragedy of his life?" Lilith suggested.</p><p>"We tried that, and by the end we basically had one song for the latter." Octavia told her.</p><p>"Oh my, it really is that difficult hm?" She asked receiving nods from both of them, "Well, maybe you should try and approach it from a different angle then? Maybe instead of just putting his fights and life into song you can make them into ballads, similarly to how a bard would spread word of a noble knight or something." She suggested.</p><p>"So your solution is for us to go full medieval?..." Loona replied causing Lilith to roll her eyes.</p><p>"No of course not, I just mean write something in that same vein, just describing the kind of person he was or how incredible his fights were, and for the songs you want to write about him just focus on how despite everything he suffered he refused to let them win, where others would have given up he persevered." She explained.</p><p>"I guess we could try that..." Loona said while stretching out her arms, "But right now I need a break..." She sighed.</p><p>"And more pencils." Octavia added.</p><p>"Shut up." She replied.</p><p>Smiling at how well they were getting along and that she could be of some help, all three women would leave the office and head downstairs, wanting to get something to eat before they continued talking about the music.</p><hr/><p>"I...I've never heard about you..." Vega said in bewilderment as he, Samur, and the Khan all stood in front of their unexpected guest.</p><p>After addressing them the three Heavenly figures expected he might attack, but were shocked to see him walk over to a nearby bench and sit down. He even went so far as to hold out his arms to show them he held no weapons, apart from the wrist mounted blade and shoulder cannon both of which were not active. Whoever this stranger was he clearly came to talk and not fight, so they flew down to the garden to hear what he had to say. And the story he told them once they landed, never before known details beyond he and the Slayer, were some of the most shocking they had ever heard.</p><p>"It makes sense that you haven't." He admitted as he intertwined his fingers, "With my betrayal came a scrubbing of me from Doom's history, furthermore I did not serve that grand of a place in the hierarchy, I have no doubts if any of you had seen me elsewhere you thought nothing, believing me to be no different than say and Imp or Hellrazer." He explained.</p><p>"Still, how is it that you and him were able to even interact with each other? Surely the Dark One would have intervened or punished you in some way?" The Khan questioned.</p><p>"True, unless of course when I began my treason against him and the legions, I perhaps inscribed a few holy sigils into my sanctum." He suggested.</p><p>"Thus meaning that no unholy force could enter, but if that is true then how did you manage to withstand it?" Samur asked.</p><p>"That comes with what my purpose was to the Dark One." He answered before leaning in so he could it explain it to them, "I was what one may call a forge master, any time we invaded a world and brought it into our domain, all manner of technology and related materials were given to me for study, hence why so many of us are augmented and even some mostly cybernetic, of course it was not only enhancements to our soldiers I crafted, I also devised machines capable of producing us in mass so no matter how many died we would always have more to spare, I employed this same technology in my sanctum explaining to the Dark One it was there should I become injured or even killed during my work, and while this was true in the beginning it changed as time passed." He explained.</p><p>"When you started developing your own sentience and even a conscious?" The Khan inquired.</p><p>"Hundreds upon thousands of years I spent studying the inventions of countless species, eventually my curiosity and fascination for the vast creativity of mortals began to grow, so much so that I suggested to my former master that I could survey worlds ahead of time, so that way we would know their defenses and would be able to kill them more efficiently, but soon as I watched them my curiosity extended to their religions, their cultures, their histories and so forth, I wanted to study all that they had to offer but I knew that all I would receive was their technology, everything else would be destroyed in our attack, it is here that a feeling of guilt began to grow within me and I realized just exactly what it was we were doing...and for the first time...I hated it..." He told them as he clenched his fists.</p><p>"This is why you sought to aid the Slayer when he arrived, as despite the odds he continued to be a threat to your master." Vega said.</p><p>"Correct, so many powerful civilizations and species were felled within hours of our appearance, yet this one fought us every step of the way with no signs of stopping, where the others who also took notice of this became zealots who worshiped him as their new god, I saw him as my only opportunity to make amends for all that I had helped destroy, so I then waited for when the Icon fell just to be certain he was unstoppable, that is when I carved the sigils to keep the Dark One at bay and began working on my offering to show I was his ally." He replied.</p><p>"The first praetor suit, the one that was found with him inside the tomb." Samur realized.</p><p>"I based it off of the armor he fought with during his crusade, even used some of it as a base for the one I crafted, it took quite a while to finish but since he was then trapped inside the realm by three of the Sentinel's priests, it's not like he had anywhere else to be." He said.</p><p>"Is that why the suit you wear resembles the one he had until recently?" The Khan asked.</p><p>"What do you mean? Has he received yet another new armor?" He questioned.</p><p>"That he has, one made with Maykr technology and powered by his incorruptible soul." Vega revealed.</p><p>"Heh, I see you took my design and improved it to an even greater version." He said with a chuckle.</p><p>"Actually we had begun construction long before he even appeared, but to be fair once the praetor suit was discovered we did update the design, so you actually improved something made by the brightest Heaven has to offer." Vega complimented.</p><p>"Your words humble me creator." He replied.</p><p>"There's still something that doesn't quite add up." Samur admitted as he put a hand to his chin, "Even with you wanting to aid him, how is it you were able to convince him that this was not some kind of trick? And by relation keep him from killing you?" He asked.</p><p>"Because I did the one thing no demon had ever done, I knelt before him with my arms spread out as I did just a few moments ago, and I told him that if he did not care for what I had to say, if he believed all that left my mouth was but lies and deception, then I welcomed death by his hand as it was a fate deserving of one such as I, who had caused just as much pain and torment as the Dark One himself." He answered.</p><p>"So you showed him that you wanted to atone, that you acknowledged your crimes and sins and would do whatever was necessary to make amends, huh, sounds like a similar situation we're all familiar with." Vega noted.</p><p>"Are there any more questions you have for me?" He asked.</p><p>"Only two, less of course either of you have something else you'd like to know?" Vega inquired looking to the Maykrs.</p><p>"I believe the questions you will ask are the same as ours father." The Khan replied.</p><p>"Agreed." Samur said.</p><p>"Very well, then the first question we all want an answer to is in regards to your suit, we've noticed how it seems to be joined with your flesh, much like certain other demons from Doom, was this something you did to yourself willingly?" Vega asked.</p><p>"Yes, for the truth is am still a being made by the Dark One's power, if he should realize I have returned he could take control of me like the rest of his minions, another reason I had inscribed those sigils for protection, to counter this I made it so that my suit would autonomously fight against his will by taking over my body, this also applies should I sustain a great deal of damage and am hindered in my actions, the suit will continue to help me move and act normally even if a bone is broken or my muscles are torn, the only time it won't be able to fulfill this is if I am completely destroyed, as even in a near completely mangled state it will hold me together and keep my battered body moving." He answered.</p><p>Falling silent after this was said, all three divine beings were both shocked and horrified by what he just told them. Never before had they seen someone so willing to inflict such torture on themselves, to the point that even if they are made a corpse they'll still in a sense be "alive", truly the most ghastly thing they've ever heard. But there was a third emotion that surfaced alongside the former two, and though it may sound odd it was respect. While there was still much they needed to learn and sort out about this demon, it was clear to them he wanted to do all he could to right the wrongs of his past, in addition to helping the Slayer.</p><p>"That...is commendable." Vega said after a minute had gone by, "I never believed it possible for a creature hailing from that cursed place to be capable of such sacrifice, so willing to put themselves through a pain as terrible as this, you are truly the best your kind has ever seen." He praised.</p><p>"Again, your words humble me creator." He replied.</p><p>"This however does bring us to our second question, which has two parts to it." Vega said as he held up a finger, "The first is your name, we have yet to learn what you are called, the second is what your plans are and why they have brought you here to us?" He asked.</p><p>"I have abandoned the name I was given by the Dark One long ago, as such I have been without one all this time." He admitted before looking to them, "However they came to call me by something else, something I believe is rather fitting now, so you may refer to me by that name, you may call me Wretch." He told them as he rose from his seat, "As for my plans, I am determined to do all that I can to take the Slayer's place, as well as finally put an end to my former master's poisonous soul." He revealed.</p><hr/><p>"Whep, looks like ya fucked up snake boy." Valentino said as he looked at the remains of their newest demon.</p><p>After returning to Sir Pentious's chamber the creature was deactivated, allowing his inventor to begin repairs and analyze the data received from the battle.</p><p>"ThIS waS a TEst FOr THe DoOm HunTER..." He responded as he focused on a terminal.</p><p>"Well, then ya failed it, HARD." Valentino told him putting a great deal of emphasis on the last word, "So what's the plan now snaky? Gonna give him a bigger sled? How bout more chainsaws? Or you could even give him a second head so he can see his ass getting kicked twice!" He suggested before bursting out into laughter.</p><p>For a moment as he ridiculed the poor tortured soul Sir Pentious's fingers twitched, almost as if he were trying to make a fist. Sadly both his augments and the power that controlled him left it at just that, a brief twitch of defiance before he resumed his work.</p><p>"Anyway, what's the progress on angel boy?" Valentino asked after a few seconds.</p><p>"hE wILl bE REaDY sOOn..." Sir Pentious answered.</p><p>"Great! Been dying to see what you've added onto him, he definitely needs something cause he got his ass laid out flat last time." He said.</p><p>"BoTh hE AnD tHe CyBeR dEmoN WiLl bE fINiSHed beFOre LoNg...sO wIlL thE aRmOr..." Sir Pentious assured.</p><p>"Armor? What armor?" He asked.</p><p>"DiD tHe DaRk ONe NoT TeLl YoU?..." Sir Pentious questioned.</p><p>Shaking his head no the snake demon responded by bringing something up on a screen for him to see, but what he saw he could have never expected. The first thing he noticed was the Slayer's mech, the one that had been repaired in his fortress, apparently at some point after they invaded his world it was brought back here. But instead of using it against him it was being taken apart and modified by Arachnotrons and Revenants, the reason as to why explained by what laid behind it. A horribly mutilated corpse of a giant goat like behemoth rested on the ground, and although he had only been with them for a short time he knew what it was.</p><p>"Holy fuck...he's gonna resurrect the Icon of Sin...and he's gonna deck him out in the Slayer's mech..." Valentino realized, a massive toothy grin spreading across his features as he did, "Now this...this is the kind of shit I was hoping to see..." He said with a sinister chuckle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Peak Behind The Curtain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A common mindset is the scariest kind of killer is one who doesn't speak, one who just stares at you vacantly with not so much as a growl or whimper sounded. No emotion, no reaction, just a complete detachment from any feeling or acknowledgement that what they are doing is cruel. But imagine if you can such a killer, a pure concentrated being of madness and murder who was silent for so long, suddenly spoke and showed this absent emotion. What would the words muttered from their mouth sound like, would it be normal like yours and mine, or would the insanity they kept housed for so long deep within their souls leak out?</p><p>For the first time in countless ages many Imps of Doom experienced this, as the Slayer was currently hunting down a pack of them in a new region, one not too far from the marshlands. Unlike the sickly green of the swampy environment this terrain was a consistent brown, something that would've struck a cord of familiarity with the Slayer if he weren't currently focused on his present game. Which is exactly what he saw this as, it wasn't a fight nor was it a standoff, merely a predator wanting to satiate its hunger. But if you expected the words that left the Slayer's mouth to be something humorous, like a crazy person waving about a sign that the end is near, you'd be terribly mistaken.</p><p>The way he spoke while certainly deranged wasn't loud or attention grabbing, he wasn't trying at all to put on some kind of show. He spoke as if he was an observer to the very situation unfolding with him in it, his detachment so severe he no longer saw himself within his own body. This was proven to be true by the very things he was saying, as they weren't threats or promises of death and despair, nor highly detailed visceral images of what he'd do to their bodies. His words were that of someone who had nothing left, no fear, no care for life or death, whatever was to happen he'd welcome with open arms, for there was no point in doing anything else.</p><p>"How many times have we done this?..." He asked in a low voice, one that felt like a cold gust of wind blowing at your back, "So many shells...so many bullets...so much blood...yet we keep going...and going...for so long...forever even...hehe...perhaps it's destiny...maybe fate...who knows?..." He asked as he looked around himself, "I felt something not too long ago...when the Barons all marched towards me...and when your latest abomination tried to kill me...I felt excitement...joy too...like when we first fought on Phobos...before the rage set in..." He explained to the Imps he knew were listening, "But now...I'm tired...that brief moment of euphoria is gone...I hope I feel it again...the adrenaline pumping through my veins...my heart pounding and head throbbing providing the tempo for the music of war...accompanied by the sounds of gunfire and the revving of steel teeth...but I don't think it will...as this is all that is left for us...doomed together..." He told them.</p><p>Then without warning he suddenly spun around, catching an Imp who tried to sneak away as it believed he was too focused on his ramblings, before then blasting it to pieces with his combat shotgun.</p><p>"One down...four left..." He said as he pumped the weapon to ready the next shot, "You know...I came close I think..." He continued on as he went back to scanning his surroundings, "For once the fighting seemed like a distant memory...the sounds of demonic shrieks and the scent of festering corpses...all slowly but surely fading into history...hehe...but that was stupid...foolish even...we've never stopped...we'll never stop...always fighting...always killing...forever..." He told them.</p><p>Just as before this was followed by a swift and accurate fire of his gun, this time utilizing its grenade launching modification to dispel two Imps at once, who had been peaking over a nearby boulder on a ledge to see if it was safe yet.</p><p>"Still...it was...nice..." He admitted though in a far softer volume, even coming to a stop to look at the ground before going on to say more, "They felt no fear in my presence...at least not anymore...they even wanted to call me by my name...I felt...safe...I felt like...for the first time since you took it from me...that I was...home..." He explained, his voice so low by now it was barely even a whisper.</p><p>After saying this however no more words were given, the remaining two Imps decided it was better to try and kill him than to just wait for death. They pounced on him from both sides clawing and stabbing away at his armor, not even caring that it had no effect whatsoever. Now in a time like this the Slayer would be quick to act, grab onto their heads and smash them together maybe, or he could take out his chainsaw and in a simple spin cut them in half. Yet he did neither of these nor anything else in the same over the top fashion, all he did was store his shotgun before grabbing onto both of their skulls to hold them out to his sides.</p><p>Struggling to break free from his inescapable grasp he watched them for a few seconds out of curiosity, something he had never bothered to do until now. He couldn't tell if there was any actual sentience to them, yes they had some manner of a soul, but they were like ants or bees all serving the head of the hive. Even as he began to slowly crush their skulls causing them to howl in agony, they did so only as a reaction to the sensation and not from emotion. This brought forth a question to his mind as their life slowly drained in blood and wails, had he become just like them, devoid of all emotion or identity and was now driven solely by instinct?</p><p>Sadly this was a thought only present in his mind for a moment, for such things had no meaning or place in this Hell, nor did anything else for that matter. He was unkillable, unyielding, overall unstoppable, and with each demon vanquished he only grew stronger thanks to his suit. Of course the Dark One would just make more as he always did, and now that they were trapped together in his domain he could do it better than he ever had before, thus creating a truly endless cycle of carnage. So as the Imps' bodies became corpses and hung limp in his grasp, he simply dropped them to the ground before proceeding to venture into this new terrain.</p><p>This Hell, which had been his alone for so long was now the only home he had left, and at this point the only one he believed he deserved.</p><hr/><p>"So...this is Heaven..." The Wretch said in a hushed volume as he walked, gazing at the mesmerizing cosmos that surrounded him.</p><p>Though he knew of Urdak as he kept track of the Slayer's progress after their encounter, he didn't know exactly what to expect from this portion of the divine realm. He only knew where it was hence how he was able to lock onto it with the Slipgate, but now as he stared at the vibrant colors that filled the sky above him, it was truly the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever seen.</p><p>"I hope it doesn't disappoint." Vega told him as he, Samur, and the Khan all looked at him as they walked, all heading to a more private locale to continue their discussion.</p><p>"Not at all...in fact...it would bring me to tears if I were even capable..." He replied.</p><p>"Were any of the worlds Doom invaded beautiful enough to illicit such a reaction?" The Khan asked.</p><p>"In their own way, they were of course all distinct from each other, but the beauty that is this place is far different as it fills me with a sense of...safety." He answered.</p><p>"Intentional I can assure you." Samur admitted with a proud smile, "Our father wanted this place to soothe one's soul and ensure the mind was at peace, this way our thinking as well as that of any guests would not be hindered." He explained.</p><p>"Which will undoubtedly help us moving forward." Vega chimed in as they all came to a stop, "Forgive the mess, I've been tinkering." He quickly apologized.</p><p>Watching the massive door they arrived at open, the first thing both Samur and the Wretch saw was the small pile of cubes near one side of the room.</p><p>"Creator's block father?" Samur asked genuinely, even though it did sound an awful lot like a joke.</p><p>"Yes, but for now let us not focus on my inability to get beyond the basic shape of my latest personal project, our attentions should be solely on where we go from here." He answered as they all entered.</p><p>"I hope I do not step out of line when I say this creator." The Wretch began as he kept his gaze on the pile, "But I would not mind lending my aid if it could be of any use, after all I am good with my hands and have a fairly sharp mind." He said.</p><p>"Hm, I may just take you up on that." Vega replied, "And please, call me Vega, it is my name after all." He requested.</p><p>"It is?" The Wretch questioned.</p><p>"Long story, best saved for another time." Samur told him, earning a nod in response to show he understood.</p><p>"So, I believe the first thing we should sort out is the involvement of the others." The Khan suggested as the door closed to give them total privacy.</p><p>"Others? As in your other creations?" The Wretch asked.</p><p>"More so family and friends." Vega answered as he put his hands behind his back, "And on that matter I do not think we should include them." He said.</p><p>"Sir, I don't know if that is the best idea, as you already struck a bad cord with them when you kept the Slayer's sacrifice a secret, how do you think they'll react if you keep his retrieval a secret as well?" Samur asked.</p><p>"True, but at the same time what can any of them do? Even if say Lucifer, Azrael, any or even ALL of my children were to lend their aid it wouldn't mean anything, their powers do not allow them access to Doom, and they certainly would have no power in the Dark One's realm." He answered.</p><p>"But what if we were to build them armor and weapons as we did the Slayer?" The Khan suggested.</p><p>"While that would certainly allow them to actually have a chance at surviving, it wouldn't mean much against the strongest of Doom's demons, such as say the Cyber Demon that bested Gabriel, who alongside the Slayer and Sir Pentious we will be saving." He replied.</p><p>"I believe I know of Gabriel if it is the same as your son, but who is this Pentious?" The Wretch asked.</p><p>"A demon from Lucifer's circle, he was an unfortunate pawn that helped with the Dark One and his minions' return, now he just like my son Gabriel is being controlled in horrid bodies of metal and flesh." He answered.</p><p>"I'm sorry." The Wretch immediately apologized while looking away, "They are no doubt still using all that I created to accomplish this, it is my fault that these two innocents suffer." He said.</p><p>"Even if they are it is the Dark One who still uses them, you abandoned these cursed contraptions long ago when you left the realm." Vega told him.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, I have yet to pay for these crimes and thus I accept no pardon from them." He argued.</p><p>"Your payment is the suit that is now bonded with your bone and flesh, so I assert with the power my position grants me that you have atoned for your actions, with what you are to do in the future in mind as well." Vega said.</p><p>Even though he wanted to continue rejecting this forgiveness, the Wretch fell silent as it did ease his mind that the creator himself was saying these things.</p><p>"We should keep our focus on our next move." He replied after a few silent seconds, "But before we go any further is it decided this currently involves only us? No one beyond this room and your servants will know?" He asked.</p><p>It was now Vega's turn to be quiet as he thought of how he truly felt, and even though the Khan and Samur gave him concerned looks, he remained firm in his initial decision.</p><p>"Yes, as it stands there is nothing my family or anyone else connected to this could do, all we would be doing by including them is giving them hope and further complicating their lives, which has been done enough already." He told them.</p><p>Although both Maykrs wanted to object much like the Wretch had with his forgiveness, they held their tongues for they did agree with his reasoning. But still they feared that as things moved forward should they learn of this exclusion, that on top of what was to come it would only make things more complicated.</p><hr/><p>Feathers, torn pieces of cloth, and a few pieces of broken wood boards might elude to a very unsettling tragedy involving a chicken coop. But they also eluded to something else, and depending on who you are it could either be sweet, sexy, or just flat out strange. Because what these things hinted at was another carnal interaction between the noble Stolas and his boyfriend Blitzy, both of whom would be walking a little funny after this last exchange. For unlike the ones that came before THIS one was BY FAR the best, even if you were to combine everything they did in the rest and put them into one, which they did.</p><p>And while it may sound cliché and sappy like something out of a dollar bin full of crappy rom coms, it was due to the fact that if either had any doubts this was something real, they were done away with the moment Blitzo nearly crippled his ex wife. Which again may sound very strange, but hey, they were just as equally a strange couple.</p><p>"So...how did you like your reward Blitzy?" Stolas asked him as they laid together, the Imp resting on top of his chest and abdomen with the noble's arms wrapped around him.</p><p>"Gonna be honest, think I'm colorblind now." He answered with a smile.</p><p>"Oh? Not fully blind?" He questioned as he then leaned in close to whisper, "Then perhaps I didn't do my best~" He suggested while blowing in his ear.</p><p>Feeling a shiver go down his spine as that happened, Blitzo decided to respond not with words but with a kiss.</p><p>"Oh my, you're the one kissing now? That's new." Stolas said once they stopped.</p><p>"What? Can't I do the lovey dovey shit too?" He asked.</p><p>"Of course you can, I just didn't think you'd ever want to, I know how you feel about such things." Stolas answered.</p><p>"Yeah well, since this latest outburst is probably going to put your divorce over the edge, figured it won't be long till...well ya know." He replied.</p><p>"Know what?" Stolas inquired in a rather cheeky manner, earning an unamused glare from the Imp.</p><p>"You know exactly what." He replied.</p><p>"Do I?" Stolas asked with a playful grin.</p><p>"...Alright, guess we're done here then, been a nice few months." He decided as he tried to get up.</p><p>This would earn him the reaction he was hoping for, which was the owl demon tightening his hold and pulling him closer.</p><p>"I was only teasing Blitzy." Stolas said as he kissed his cheek.</p><p>"I know, but that's MY thing." He replied with a smirk.</p><p>"So you get to be lovey dovey but I can't be a tease? How is that fair?" Stolas asked.</p><p>"Way I see it we both serve a role in the relationship, I'm the one who teases and does all the shit involving the sex and making out stuff, while you get to be the dad who wears a fanny pack and carries around juice boxes." He answered.</p><p>"...I'm not that bad..." Stolas said defensively, even though he clearly didn't believe that himself.</p><p>"Aww, now who's embarrassed?" He asked as he pinched his cheek.</p><p>Instead of responding with words Stolas grabbed a nearby pillow, one of the few that hadn't been ruined, and put it over the Imp's face to keep him silent.</p><p>"You already tried to smother me earlier, and to be honest it worked better the other way." Blitzo muffled through the pillow, and even though his face couldn't be seen his lover knew he had the proudest smile.</p><p>However their flirtatious teasing of each other came to an abrupt end, as the sound of Blitzo's cell ringing caught their attention.</p><p>"Shit, sorry, forgot to turn that damn thing off..." He apologized as he pushed away the pillow.</p><p>"Allow me." Stolas offered before reaching over the side of the bed, easily able to get the phone from his clothes due the length of his arms.</p><p>"Oh, thanks." He replied while taking it from him.</p><p>"No problem~" Stolas cooed as he gave him another kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"Sup?" Blitzo greeted as he answered the call, expecting to hear Moxxie or Millie on the other end.</p><p>"Hey, it's me." Loona replied catching both him and Stolas by surprise.</p><p>"Loony? Why're you calling me? You NEVER call me, in fact I'm pretty sure you deleted my contact info." He said.</p><p>"If I did then I wouldn't be having this conversation with you right now." She pointed out.</p><p>"I...guess that's true." He replied a bit surprised he hadn't realized that himself.</p><p>"Anyway, I just wanted to call and tell you that you guys got a letter, like one specifically addressed to you." She informed.</p><p>"Oh? Why wasn't it sent here to the palace?" Stolas asked joining in on the conversation.</p><p>"I dunno, was just lumped in with the rest of the mail, also doesn't have like a return address on it or a stamp or anything, just an envelope with your names on it." She explained.</p><p>"You sure it's not a bomb? Or covered in some kind of poison?" Blitzo asked.</p><p>"You really think I'd be holding it if it were?" She countered.</p><p>"Point taken, still why did you need to call us about it?" He questioned.</p><p>"I didn't, but Angel and the others got back just before it got here, and they say that you two need to come and open it, they won't say why cause they're being assholes like that." She explained.</p><p>"WE HAVE OUR REASONS!" Angel Dust shouted from elsewhere in the room she was in.</p><p>"Right...anyways if you could head here that'd be really great, they're kinda antsy." She said.</p><p>"Sure, we'll be right over." Blitzo replied before ending the call.</p><p>"Looks like our cuddling is over, how unfortunate." Stolas said with a sigh before stretching out his arms, "But when business calls we can't ignore it, and this does seem like something of substantial importance." He reasoned.</p><p>"Yeah...though...we could cuddle in the limo you know..." Blitzo suggested.</p><p>"Blitzy! Cuddling in the limo? But I thought you didn't want to show displays of affection yet?" He questioned.</p><p>"The only one besides us in there will be your driver, and he knows better than to look cause I'll stab his fucking eyes out if he does." Blitzo said.</p><p>"Well then, I guess this isn't so disappointing after all." He replied with a smile.</p><p>With that decided they both got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, as they DEFINITELY needed to take a shower before they put their clothes back on.</p><hr/><p>"PrePaRAtiOnS aRe ComPleTE..." Sir Pentious said to Valentino, informing him that one of their demons had finished their upgrades.</p><p>At this point the moth demon was actually becoming engrossed in the behind the scenes action so to say, as getting to see how all these demons were put together was genuinely fascinating. But none of it mattered once his lackey said that, for he knew precisely which of the two demons he was referring to, and it filled him with anticipation.</p><p>"Oooooh yes FINALLY! I get to see angel boy's new gear." He replied in excitement.</p><p>Watching in anticipation as the snake demon interacted with his terminals, soon just as how the now in repair Doom Hunter had appeared, so too did Gabriel in the center of the room. And to Valentino's amazement he actually had been given quite a few new attachments, such as a device at the end of his tail that would allow him to fire a laser, and his wings now being mechanical with high powered thrusters, not only to increase his speed but also so he could use them as a weapon in close encounters. Speaking of, his arms and legs though still mostly flesh and bone had been given some upgrades, like the fingers, toes, and claws all being replaced with metal versions for added durability and lethality.</p><p>"So, this is what two point O looks like? Not too shabby, but do you think still having that fleshy body of is he'll stand a chance?" Valentino asked.</p><p>"YeS...hIs hAnDs WerE tHE IsSue bEfOrE..." Sir Pentious replied.</p><p>"What about his spear? Give that any cull new gadgets?" He asked.</p><p>"CaN't...iT iS boUnD tO HiS soUl..." Sir Pentious answered.</p><p>"Ah, well it ain't bad the way it is I guess, let's just hope this one goes better than that last piece of shit you sent out there right?" He asked with a laugh.</p><p>Again for a moment Sir Pentious's hands twitched ever so slightly, even managing to curl a bit this time, but he still could no more before he resumed his work, making sure all was set to send the corrupted Archangel out for a rematch with the Slayer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a heads up I didn't come create this voice for doomguy, I based it off of unused voice lines for his character from Quake 3: Revolution, as I liked how they made him sound in that instant as this broken soul lost to the madness, rather than a screaming snarling lunatic, so if you want to have actual audio to get a sense of what he sounds like, look that up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The More The Merrier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gentle yet ethereal like wind blew a mixture of sand and dirt across the rocky terrain, all pieces that made it broken apart and held together only by iron chains. If one were to peer over any of its edges they would see nothing, a thick ocean of clouds rested below hiding anything that may be there. Every so often one might find a spout of blood pouring from a sculpture in its walls, or a pooling of vibrant green liquid whose toxicity was abundantly clear. Yet the one thing no one would find no matter where they looked in this section of Doom, would be the expected demons that dwelled throughout the realm.</p><p>This was immediately noticed by the Slayer as he marched through it, a rare sensation of serenity filling his soul as he went deeper. Something about this place felt different from any other in this cursed plain, even with some corpses and ghastly sights to be found they didn't feel like offerings or disturbed décor like the rest, instead they felt somehow deserved. In the sense that what remained of them was their own doing, they had trespassed in this seemingly sacred place thus regardless of what their intentions may have been, they received the appropriate punishment. Which was truly something the Slayer never thought he'd feel about Doom, that anything it or its horrors did was just in any capacity, but as his legs continued moving almost if not on their own, he couldn't feel anything else.</p><p>After some time however it would become clear, for as he continued to traverse the floating islands with great ease, he found himself arriving at a place he never thought he'd see again. The tomb, the very place where the demons had kept him for centuries that was located in the heart of the Kadingr Sanctum. Was it just his instincts that brought him back here, or was there something special about this place that made him want to see it again, these questions and any more found no place in his mind. For although it was his prison, and was the sole victory they ever had over him in their endless war, it felt like a place of safety for him.</p><p>As it was here that for the first time in so long he slept peacefully, his anger extinguished and his soul allowed to enter dreams, though for him he only ever had one. He longed for the fields that surrounded his family's home, when he could just be out there with Daisy in hand looking to the stars, wondering what amazing things waited to be found. Of course such a dream even then meant very little to him, as by that point he had been through dimensions and even across his own universe, so the mystery of the unknown was gone. Still, despite his dream being an ever fading hope of a weary soul he couldn't help but long for it, hence why he entered the tomb if only to be granted just a moment of rest.</p><p>Stepping inside it was the same as visiting your childhood home, an unexplainable nostalgia washing over him as he looked around. On nearly every inch of the walls, ceiling, and floor there were runes and glyphs inscribed, obviously meant to be added with his sarcophagus to ensure his imprisonment. Though like the bed made of stone the energy in these symbols had left, leaving the space rather dark with his suit as the only source of light. Walking from the entrance to the center of the room he then did something most might find puzzling, as he laid down in the place where the sarcophagus had been.</p><p>Letting his mind slowly wander into thoughts he contemplated several what ifs, like say if he had never been found and the demons had him forever, would that be so terrible given that the Maykrs had a Slayer of their own made? Or say he did trap the Dark One in his body and they fought for eternity, would that be better, worse, or the same as it was now? Staring up at the ceiling he remained there for quite a while, wanting this tranquility to last as long as it could before the fighting started again. Sadly as was the tragedy of his life nothing good ever lasted, as the sound of some high powered weapon charging reached his ears.</p><p>But before he could react to it he and his tomb were struck by a powerful beam of energy, one that was strong enough to send him flying through one of the nearby walls. Landing with a loud and fairly destructive crash on the ground nearby, as the Slayer slowly got his feet he looked to the tomb, only to find it crumbling to pieces.</p><p>"Another home lost..." He said as a dry chuckle escaped him, "At this point you think I'd learn..." He joked.</p><p>Looking around to see if he could spot his assailant, above him in the sky was a winged cyborg beast, one that he recognized as he studied its body.</p><p>"Gabriel...I'd say I'm happy to see you're still alive...but we both know that what you have isn't living...only death with a few slight benefits..." He told him.</p><p>Letting out an ear destroying shriek in response the demon was upon him even faster than their last battle, but thanks to his new suit the Slayer just stood there like a mountain and blocked his attack with his arm. Both robotic hands of the angel made monster tried to dig into his armor, and to the Slayer's surprise they weren't breaking from their own strength.</p><p>"I see you've got some new toys...and that laser?..." He asked as he looked him over, noticing the changes to his tail, "Ah, guess the whole pointy bone thing wasn't working too well...actually...did you even use it the last time I killed you?..." He inquired.</p><p>Responding with a mix of growls and snarls as they held their ground, both just kept staring into each other's optic trying to decide where to go from here.</p><p>"I'm sorry you know..." He apologized while leaning in towards him, "I know death is a luxury to you now...it is for both of us...but we're both far too gone to ever obtain it...stuck in this Purgatory together..." He said as another dry chuckle escaped him, "So let me make things easier for you..." He offered before kicking him in the gut.</p><p>Being sent a good ten feet away from that blow alone, as Gabriel recovered the Slayer chose to do something that was a rarity for him. Reaching up and grabbing onto his helmet he slowly took it off, tossing it to the side to get it out of the way completely.</p><p>"Here...a clean shot...see if you can't hurt me Gabriel...it's been too long since I've bled..." He told his opponent.</p><p>Roaring in reply Gabriel took him up on that offer, charging him at full speed with his hands reaching out to grab his head. Yet just like before the Slayer didn't move or even flinch when he reached him, he even allowed his attacker to do as he wanted by letting him grasp his skull. Howling like a banshee in his face Gabriel pressed his metallic claws and fingers against it as much as he could, yet just like with the Slayer's armor nothing was happening.</p><p>"They imprisoned me you know...in that tomb you just destroyed in fact...because they knew that I had become something even they could fear...what does that say about the Dark One and his legions?...Where the only way they can stop me is by dropping a building on top of me and burying me in the rubble?..." He asked as Gabriel kept trying to crush him, "You really think this will work?...Some lasers and artificial strength?...Or even that spear of yours you've yet to summon?..." He questioned.</p><p><strong>"M-Must...do...can't...stop..." </strong>Gabriel barely could say, sounding even more strained and weakened than previously.</p><p>"I know...you're saddled and branded like a stubborn mule...if they didn't go to such lengths you could fight against them like me...which is why I hope you understand what comes next..." He replied.</p><p>In the span of five seconds exactly the Slayer reached out, grabbed onto Gabriel's tail from behind, ripped it off of his body which caused him to scream, then hit him with it sending him to the ground. Having swung it with the same power and purpose as a baseball player looking to land a grand slam, the right side of Gabriel's face was nearly caved in. But he was both still alive and already beginning to recover, that pesky healing factor also found in the Cyber Demon present in him as well. So to make sure he couldn't do anything the Slayer continued to use his appendage against him, by taking hold of the laser at its end and using it to severe his four limbs.</p><p>Screaming again in pain as his legs and arms were cut off, before they could try to regrow or maybe even reattach the Slayer intervened again, this time using his flame belch to cauterize the wounds. Of course he did this by dousing the other's body in a blanket of fire, but thanks to that aforementioned healing factor the rest of his burns were quickly repaired. But he wasn't done yet to the angel's distress, as he proceeded to flip him over and rip off his wings before cauterizing them as well. Now left wingless and a quadriplegic all he could do was lay there completely at the mercy of the battle's victor.</p><p>"You want me to finish it right?..." The Slayer asked as he knelt down, "Cut off your head...burn the neck...maybe even rip out some of your organs just to be certain you can't come back?..." He suggested.</p><p><strong>"Y-Yes...please...any pain at all...is better than this..." </strong>Gabriel pleaded.</p><p>"Too bad..." He responded before standing up and walking over to his nearby helmet, "Death is what they want...I kill you and they make you a better toy...but I don't feel like playing with you anymore Gabriel...I don't want you to come back..." He explained as he picked it up and put it back on, "However I won't leave you here...otherwise some Imps or maybe a Revenant will come fetch you like a dog...you and I are gonna be travel buddies now..." He revealed while coming back over.</p><p><strong>"P-Please...kill me...just kill me..." </strong>Gabriel continued to beg as he was picked up with ease.</p><p>"Don't worry...you'll get used to the pain...what burns and feels like barbed wire being mashed with your meat...will soon feel like frostbite numbing you to everything..." He promised.</p><p>Putting him on his shoulder the Slayer then left with the angel in possession, never planning to return to this place as the only thing of value to him was now debris.</p><hr/><p>"I must say, this is the most eager I've ever seen anyone when it comes to opening mail." Stolas admitted as he and Blitzo were surrounded by the others, everyone all gathered around a table.</p><p>Though it took them a bit to get back as they had a very "nice" shower together, eventually the Imp and the owl made it to Slayer studios. Where besides finding the expected faces of their daughters and their friends including Vox and Velvet, Lilith was also present which was a surprise. However she just like they and the two Vs were completely unaware of what was going on, which for the others who looked at the letter with intense gazes proved to them she wasn't a suspect.</p><p>"Quit your yapping and open it already!" Angel Dust exclaimed.</p><p>"How bout you tell us why this shady as shit letter has got you so bothered first hm?" Blitzo suggested.</p><p>"Yes, I would like to know why you all came barging into our work space and dragged us out here for this, you DO realize you've left my staff of idiots alone with the game correct?" Vox asked.</p><p>"This is more important trust us, now if you'll kindly open the letter before we take it away and do it ourselves, that'd be just lovely." Katie answered in a fairly scary fake cheery way.</p><p>Although they wanted answers they knew better than to test Katie when she was like this, so Stolas did as requested and opened the envelope. Reaching inside he pulled out a folded piece of paper, but when he opened it he and the rest who had no idea what was going on, all had confused expressions appear on their faces.</p><p>"...Okay, is this some kind of lame ass prank you guys are pulling? Cause if so it fucking sucks." Blitzo told them.</p><p>"I'm afraid I have to agree, I don't think I understand the humor in this..." Stolas admitted before looking to their daughters, "Is this some kind of new humor?" He asked them.</p><p>"I mean, there's some pretty stupid things on the internet, but this is just..." Octavia trailed off, trying to figure out how to even describe this.</p><p>"Retarded." Loona said helping her out.</p><p>"Yeah, retarded." She agreed.</p><p>Deciding she had enough of their not helpful at all comments, Katie snatched it right out of Stolas's hands which startled them.</p><p>"Geez, don't shoot the messenger, or I guess in this case the people you tried to get with your shitty prank." Blitzy said.</p><p>"Can it." Katie told him as she and the others looked over the paper now, "...Wait...what is this?" She asked.</p><p>All that was present on the paper was a time, 10:00 PM.</p><p>"...Oooooh I get it, we got the name of the meeting while they got the time the meeting's gonna be held." Moxxie realized.</p><p>"Would any of you like to explain what the fuck is going on?!" Blitzo shouted tired of not knowing what was happening.</p><p>"Moxxie, show'em the thing." Cherri instructed.</p><p>Nodding in response he took out the other paper that was folded in his pocket, and much like their reaction when they saw what was written on it their eyes all widened.</p><p>"Slayer support?..." Stolas questioned before looking back to them, "Someone's holding a support group about Will?" He asked.</p><p>"Mhm, my anger management counselor gave that to me and told me that was my new meeting, and we've been trying to figure out who in our group's responsible." Katie explained.</p><p>"Whelp, whoever it is I'm gonna shoot'em." Blitzo said as he suddenly held up a pistol.</p><p>"What the, where the fuck did you pull that from?" Angel Dust asked.</p><p>"Oh I got guns stashed all over the place, this one was taped under this chair." He answered with a proud smile.</p><p>"We'll need to talk about that later Blitzy." Stolas told him as he carefully took the pistol out of his hand.</p><p>"No no, he's got a point." Vox said as he crossed his arms, "I too want to fucking shoot the shit out of whoever's idea was this." He stated.</p><p>"Let's not be hasty..." Lilith interjected with noticeable concern, "We don't know who could be doing this, what if its Vega?" She suggested.</p><p>"He's barely been able to see us, you REALLY think he's gonna be able to pull something like this off without any of us noticing? Especially your family?" Loona asked.</p><p>"Well...all I'm saying is that we shouldn't be so hostile..." She answered not able to think of a good counter to that.</p><p>"Nah, I agree with Blitzo, let's shoot'em." Angel Dust said.</p><p>"What if it's someone like Charlie or Nifty though?" Velvet questioned.</p><p>"We thought about that, but we're all leaning pretty heavily towards Al." He replied.</p><p>"No way! He's been doing good!" She exclaimed standing up for him.</p><p>"That's what I said!" Millie chimed in.</p><p>"What about you Vox?" Cherri asked with crossed arms, "You think Al's too squeaky clean now for this?" She added.</p><p>"Actually yes, and here's why." He answered before explaining, "Alastor is many things, but one of those things is a man of his word, I know it may sound impossible coming from me of all people but if there is one praise I can give him is that if he says he'll do something then he'll do it, combine this with the fact Lucifer nearly beat him into a coma last time I don't think he'd risk it again, or even if he did he wouldn't do it with the biggest conversational taboo of our group." He told them.</p><p>"Eh...shit...he makes a sound argument." Angel Dust admitted.</p><p>"Well what the fuck are we even doing here then?!" Katie shouted angrily with a sigh, "If we're just gonna stand around all day disproving everyone as a potential suspect then we may as well just go to this shit!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay." He said as he put his arm around her, hoping it would help calm her down, "I know this is frustrating but we'll figure it out." He assured.</p><p>"Let's be rational." Vox suggested as he put a hand to his chin, "I'm fairly certain that Alastor isn't behind this, not saying it's impossible but I'm willing to hedge my bet on him being innocent, I also don't think Nifty, Charlie, or Vagatha are behind this because the former isn't devious enough on her own, while the latter are far too respectful to try and force something like this on us." He reasoned.</p><p>"But then who else could have done it? It definitely wasn't Husk cause he doesn't give a shit." Cherri said.</p><p>"True, but who else would have access to the hotel and its staff, be able to set all of this up without any of us being the wiser, and would be one of the last people we'd suspect?" He asked.</p><p>"You...don't think he'd actually do this do you?" Lilith asked knowing exactly who he was referring to.</p><p>"We can't overlook any possibilities, and Lucifer certainly would be able to go over Charlie's head in terms of making sure Katie's counselor didn't say anything, no one's gonna defy a direct request from the devil himself." He answered.</p><p>"But we are still keeping the others as suspects right?" Katie questioned.</p><p>"Of course, as I said all possibilities have the same amount of chance at being real, we just have to keep an open mind and be careful of how we investigate each one." He explained.</p><p>"So are we gonna split up then like some kind of mystery gang?" Moxxie asked.</p><p>"DON'T. YOU. FUCKING. DARE." Loona suddenly said with a stern hate filled glare, staring straight at Cherri.</p><p>Looking to the mono eyed woman they all saw her with a MASSIVE shit eating grin, clearly about to say something in response to what he had said.</p><p>"Come on, he set it up so perfectly!" She begged clasping her hands together.</p><p>"NO." Loona told her firmly while crossing her arms.</p><p>"BUT IT'S JUST SO PERFECT!" She argued.</p><p>"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Loona threatened.</p><p>"Girls please!" Stolas exclaimed as he stood up, "This isn't the time to be fighting each other over...actually I don't know why you're both suddenly fighting." He admitted.</p><p>"She knows, and I WILL kill you if you don't STOP." Loona warned.</p><p>"Ruh roh." Cherri replied, bursting into laughter right after.</p><p>Letting out a scream the Hellhound leaped over the table and tackled her to the ground, all the while Cherri just kept laughing even as they began to wrestle.</p><p>"Between this meeting and our own insanity I don't think I'm gonna make it..." Katie said with a sigh while closing her eyes.</p><p>"Don't worry things will work out, I promise." Angel Dust assured her again, causing her to smile.</p><p>After that they all refocused on how they would go about uncovering the identity of this member in their group, completely ignoring the two women who were still wrestling on the floor.</p><hr/><p>"Incredible...truly incredible..." Vega praised as he looked at the schematics, "You've been working on these all on your own?" He asked the Wretch while looking to him.</p><p>The most logical place to start their meeting was to see if the former Doom resident had any plans or devices in mind he wanted to try, which to no surprise he had an abundance. Being given blank paper and a tool to draw with he sketched out several different designs for a myriad of things, able to do so from memory as he had prepared for this potential outcome for a long time. The current device they were looking over was a far grander version of the Slipgate, but not just because it would be far larger and demand more power. With the impressively detailed plans he gave them this device could allow for the pinpoint extraction of any one soul, think of it to like a claw machine in an arcade.</p><p>However that was also it's major drawback, the subject would have to be PERFECTLY still and in JUST the right position for it work, any slight disturbances could cause a slew of problems.</p><p>"Yes sir, I always feared of a day the Slayer may be unsuccessful or perhaps the Dark One concocted a rather devious plot, so I wanted to be as prepared as possible in regards to countermeasures and responses." The demon explained.</p><p>"While this is remarkable I believe it is ill advised father." Samur commented as he studied the schematic carefully, "Even if we were to improve it and perhaps work around its current imperfections, the fact remains that we would be opening a tear in their realm, and it is highly possible that the Dark One could notice it and take control of it." He warned.</p><p>"An outcome I too foresaw." The Wretch admitted as he gestured to the rest of his drawings, "Hence why I didn't rely on a single idea, perhaps one or even a few if combined will give us the advantage we seek." He suggested.</p><p>"What of this contraption?" The Khan inquired as she held up another, "This looks fairly promising, a sword of some kind correct?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes, given that the Slayer already has the BFG and the Unmaykr, I thought it be useful to give him a weapon for a specific use, one that could trap a soul inside either the body or the blade should it be used against them." He answered.</p><p>"Much like the Soul Harvester the Sentinels employ." Samur noted.</p><p>"Correct, however as the failure of that device even with its near flawless design is the whole reason this happened, I do not believe the sword would be of much use to us." He reasoned.</p><p>Continuing to talk among themselves they hadn't noticed how Vega had fallen silent, seeming to be lost in his mind as he looked over all of the schematics.</p><p><em>"All of these inventions are brilliant...but as he says each one comes with its own flaws that could make things worse if they are exploited..." </em>He thought while staring at them intently, <em>"But...each of them does offer something useful that is entirely unique to their own design...perhaps if we could somehow combine them?...No...a device like that doesn't exist...or rather it couldn't exist..." </em>He reasoned.</p><p>That's when it hit him, like a bolt of lightning striking a tin foil covered metal rod a burst of genius exploded within him. These schematics, his own device, this could be the very solution that they both were desperately seeking! But even if that were possible, which could take who KNOWS how long for Vega to figure out, there was still one major issue he didn't have an answer for. Say they did create this hypothetical multipurpose device, one that was capable of power never before instilled within an object even the BFG or Unmaykr, all of those systems and all of that power would need to be regulated by something.</p><p>Yet it seemed impossible to try and design something capable of handling all of that at once, in all honesty it would need one if not several people controlling it to make sure it...</p><p>"THAT'S IT!" He suddenly shouted catching them off guard.</p><p>"Father? What's wrong?" Samur questioned.</p><p>"I know how we can do this! I just need to speak with them first!" He responded before hurrying towards the door.</p><p>"Speak with who father? What is going on?" The Khan asked completely baffled by his behavior.</p><p>"The other Khans in the matrix! They are the key to our success!" He answered as the door opened.</p><p>Watching him leave the room at an unexpected speed, they quickly followed behind him as they had no idea what was going on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Time Is Drawing Near</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"Kill me...kill me...kill me...kill me...kill me..." </strong>Gabriel repeated in a mutter, staring down at the Slayer's heels as the other continued to carry him on his shoulder.</p><p>Having left the Kadingr Sanctum the Slayer now just aimlessly wandered, effortlessly leaping to the various floating islands through what he presumed was Doom's sky. Unlike the former setting there was no one color that dominated the scenery, the only constant were the chains that kept it all together, shackled much like the soul he now travelled with. Though to anyone who may see this it could seem like he had so pity for the imprisoned archangel, they would be wrong beyond measure as this was his way of showing it. If he didn't care for the other's plight he would have killed or left him, allowing him to be recycled again and again in a never ending series of pointless attempts to kill him.</p><p>This way though still unpleasant for him gave him some kind of freedom, it wasn't much of course as no freedom was in this place, hence why you took what you could get. As for his endless plea for death this to the Slayer was like music, for after a lifetime of his eardrums being flooded with screams and gunfire, he was grateful to still have his hearing.</p><p>"You'll wear out your throat doing that..." He warned finally responding, as he didn't want the angel to give himself more pain.</p><p><strong>"Kill me..." </strong>Gabriel said not relenting in his request.</p><p>"You do know they'd make it worse right?...Your failure demands further incentive to not repeat it...they'd add more machines to your body and eventually strip you of any control at all...at that point any words or screams you could make would be only to you in your soul...your mouth either unresponsive or perhaps forced shut as your jaw would be bolted..." He told him.</p><p>Hearing this for the first time in what he assumed had been hours the angel fell silent, for though he craved relief he knew the Slayer said only the truth.</p><p><strong>"...Is there...nothing...you can do?..." </strong>He asked after a few minutes.</p><p>"What do you think I've been thinking about as I've been jumping around the place?..." The Slayer answered, "The problem is the moment your soul is no longer bound to your flesh, it much like a bullet from a gun will be out in the open...and when that happens the Dark One will have it in an instant..." He explained.</p><p><strong>"So...I...am made to suffer..." </strong>Gabriel replied.</p><p>"Yeah...the only way we could free you is if we had something else to put your soul into...or somewhere safe to try anything...but as it stands you can't just send your soul into my suit...so we need to try and find something else..." He said.</p><p><strong>"Somewhere safe...here?..." </strong>Gabriel questioned.</p><p>"You'd be surprised...there are actually a few places considered holy by these bastards...the very place we just were is one of them...they bury both enemy and champion there if they have proven themselves...or in my case if they've got no other options..." He explained.</p><p><strong>"So...there...is...hope?..." </strong>Gabriel asked.</p><p>"Yeah...may not seem like it...but there is at the very least a chance we can save you..." He answered.</p><p>Once that was confirmed by the Slayer Gabriel could not help but weep, of course due to his current form all it could do to convey this was whimpers and choked gasps.</p><p><strong>"Thank...you..." </strong>He said between the sounds.</p><p>"Thank me when I actually save you..." The Slayer responded as he leapt through the air.</p><p>However as he landed on the next piece of land, a memory from his past appeared in his mind.</p><p><strong>"What's...wrong?..." </strong>Gabriel asked noticing he stopped.</p><p>"A long time ago...I had a friend here...and he managed to make his home safe..." He answered.</p><p><strong>"A friend?...Here?..." </strong>Gabriel questioned finding that to be impossible.</p><p>"I know it sounds crazy...even for me...but without him I would still have been running around here in next to nothing...he was the only good demon to come from this place..." He explained as he accessed his charts, "To keep the Dark One from stopping him...helping me that is...he carved some sigils and runes holy in nature to ward them off...it constantly ate away at his flesh as a result but it did the trick..." He continued.</p><p><strong>"How...did he keep...from dying?..." </strong>Gabriel inquired.</p><p>"The same way we're going to free you..." He responded as he got its location, "Heh...looks like its still intact...guess the Dark One forgot about it after I started adding his minions to the decor..." He joked as he turned to his right, "Hold on Gabriel...cause we're going to need to go all the way down for this..." He told him before jumping.</p><p>Falling towards the clouds below like a meteor descending from the stars, both men disappeared quickly heading to the true ground of this place.</p><hr/><p>"Another exhausting day done..." Charlie said with a sigh as she fell backwards, falling down into a chair with a very audible THUMP.</p><p>Though her days now were quite tiring, today was especially so as she and Vagatha had to deal with Stolas's ex wife. To be fair this was the most calm and orderly she had been to their knowledge, though that was the same as saying a sleepy tiger wasn't as scary as a hungry one. What that entailed precisely was that while she wasn't trying to kill anyone, she still was very "observant" about everything, which was the polite way of saying she was an uptight bitch. Thankfully after they got her checked in, worked out which programs she would need to attend, and moved her to her room she settled down and stayed there for the rest of the day.</p><p>Unknown to her this was actually to the benefit of her health, as one more comment about how the hotel's interior decorator had to have been blind to allow this assault on her eyes, would have put owl on the menu for dinner tonight as Vagatha would've skewered her on her spear.</p><p>"I do NOT know how Stolas ended up with that woman." She admitted with crossed arms standing nearby, "I mean he's so pleasant and charming, at least when he's not being horny, and she's so...so...witch like..." She said struggling to find the best way to sum up her horridness.</p><p>"She's not that bad." Charlie replied as an amused smile came to her face, "Remember how you and Angel used to be? You two never got along and now all of us meet up for a spa day when we can." She reminded.</p><p>"Of course I remember, it's not like it's been that long ya know." Vagatha replied as she walked over to relax with her, followed by her sitting down sideways in her girlfriend's lap, so her legs and head could lay atop the chair's arms.</p><p>"I know, but it does feel a lot longer cause of...well...ya know..." She replied as a frown adorned her features.</p><p>"Hey." Vagatha said to keep her attention, "Don't focus on that right now, focus on the fact that we are alone, with no more business for today, and that these kinds of moments are getting REALLY hard to come by." She told her.</p><p>Unable to keep herself from giggling at that, Charlie responded by giving her partner a kiss on the lips, which said partner returned happily. Sadly before the two women could get too into it the door to their shared office opened, and in came the absolute worst person possible.</p><p>"Oh my, having a little after work fun are we girls?" Alastor teased with a grin, not only interrupting their kiss but also sending Vagatha into a rage.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK ALASTOR?!" She shouted with widened eyes full of hate, "You DO know how to fucking knock right?!" She asked.</p><p>"Of course, but since I know you two have FAR more class and restraint than say Angel or Cherri, I don't need to worry about walking in on you two should you be doing something rather inappropriate for an office space!" He answered before looking over his shoulder, "See I told you they'd be in here!" He exclaimed.</p><p>Knowing exactly who he was talking to neither women were surprised when the faces of Nifty and Husk walked in.</p><p>"Oh good we've been looking everywhere for you guys!" Nifty exclaimed with a smile.</p><p>"I was sleeping when this asshole woke me up, so if you're gonna stab anyone you know where to aim." Husk said as he pointed to Alastor.</p><p>Apparently liking that idea Vagatha summoned her spear, ready to get up from Charlie's lap to begin the stabbing. Of course her girlfriend would keep this scene from turning into a blood bath, doing so by wrapping her arms around her and hugging her to keep her calm.</p><p>"So! Why were you guys looking for us?" She asked with a nervous smile, as she hoped this would be enough to keep Vagatha from lunging at him.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd like to know what was so important you had to involve me." Husk joined in.</p><p>"Simple, we all got a letter!" Alastor revealed as he pulled an envelope from his jacket's inner pocket.</p><p>A brief moment of silence fell over them as he said this, which ended when Husk tried to leave.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going?" Alastor questioned as the other headed for the door.</p><p>"You woke me up for a letter, if you can't figure out why then that's your problem." He replied.</p><p>"Husk wait!" Nifty exclaimed as she grabbed onto his hand, "This is important! It's not a normal letter! Right Alastor?" She asked.</p><p>"Right you are my dear! This is a very peculiar letter indeed, it has no stamp, no return address, why it's quite possibly the most suspicious letter I've ever received!" He admitted.</p><p>"Let me see that." Vagatha requested causing him to hand it over, "...Huh...he's right...this is pretty weird..." She said as Charlie began to look it over too.</p><p>"See? I wasn't just messing with you for once Husker!" Alastor exclaimed.</p><p>"Whoopdie fucking doo. " He replied as he walked back over, "It's probably just some hate mail, ya know from the protestors? If you want I can go chuck it in the incinerator with the rest." He offered.</p><p>"No...this is different..." Vagatha told him.</p><p>"How's that?" He asked clearly unconvinced.</p><p>"Well, all of the protestors are assholes, and they do not care if you know all of their names, hence why they always make sure to sign their letters when they send them, but this really does have nothing on it other than our names." She answered.</p><p>"...Alright, that's pretty fair..." He admitted after giving it some thought, "Still maybe one of them wised up? Or whatever's written in that thing's probably so fucking disgusting they didn't want us coming for'em." He explained.</p><p>"We've never gone after any of them...right?" Charlie asked directing that towards Alastor.</p><p>"I have not plucked so much as a single hair nor scale from anyone's person, despite being so tempted to on many occasions..." He answered with a devious smirk.</p><p>"Can we just open it already? The suspense is KILLING me!" Nifty exclaimed at her wit's end as she REALLY wanted to know what was in it.</p><p>Sharing her sentiment Vagatha, who still had her spear out, used its sharp tip to easily cut it open and remove the paper within. Upon doing so everyone watched her pull it out, unfold it, and see her expression become confused at what she was seeing.</p><p>"Um...it's just a number..." She said as she then showed it to everyone.</p><p>True to her word the only thing on the ENTIRE piece of paper was just the number "7", leaving them in a state of confusion just like hers.</p><p>"Does uh...that mean anything to anyone?..." Husk asked just wanting to be sure.</p><p>"Besides the obvious, I don't think so." Alastor answered speaking on everyone's behalf.</p><p>"This is really weird even by our circle's standards..." Vagatha commented.</p><p>"Maybe it's a clue?" Nifty suggested.</p><p>"A clue to what?" Husk questioned.</p><p>"A mystery, or maybe a riddle." She replied.</p><p>"I know that." He told her while crossing his arms, "But what the fuck good does a clue do us if we don't even know what it's meant for? That's like giving someone a key to treasure yet they don't tell you where it is." He said.</p><p>"Anything coming to you hon?" Vagatha asked showing it again to Charlie.</p><p>"Hmm...not really..." She answered with a hum, doing her best to make sure this number didn't ring any bells for some reason.</p><p>"Well there's got to be a reason someone sent this to us, come on everyone we need to come up with some ideas!" Alastor commanded.</p><p>"What do you want us to do just become mind readers or something?" Husk asked.</p><p>"No, but just think of anything that a number could be applied to, anything at all." He answered.</p><p>"And you really think that's gonna do anything?" Husk inquired.</p><p>"It's worth a shot I'd say, better than standing around twiddling our thumbs as we stare at a piece of paper." He replied.</p><p>"For once, he's actually got a point." Vagatha admitted.</p><p>"Yeah let's do it!" Nifty chimed in.</p><p>"Ugh, I swear I NEVER want to see the kind of gears that turn in your heads..." Husk grumbled reluctantly agreeing to this nonsense.</p><p>For the next several minutes they all closed their eyes and thought really hard, thinking of as many different things as they possibly could to piece this puzzle together. They thought of street addresses though a single number made no sense, perhaps it referred to a day though without more details it could be many, or maybe it had something to do with a room in the hotel? No that couldn't be it, all of the rooms including the ground floor had at least three numbers attached to them, the only rooms in the entire building that this didn't apply to were-</p><p>"THE SPECIAL SPACES!" Nifty suddenly shouted aloud causing all of them to jump.</p><p>"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Husk shouted in response as he covered his ears, "DON'T FUCKING DO THAT WHEN YOU'RE RIGHT NEXT TO ME!" He scolded her.</p><p>"Sorry! But I think I know what the number is for! It's for one of the special spaces!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"And by special spaces you mean?..." Alastor questioned.</p><p>"The special rooms, you know the ones we use for the programs." She clarified.</p><p>"Oh she's right, those are the only rooms that have single digit numbers!" Charlie realized before a quizzical expression appeared on her face, "But that still doesn't make sense, all of the spaces are used exclusively for the meetings, so why would someone send us a number for one?" She asked.</p><p>"Only during the day though, after six the spaces are empty and can be reserved by anyone interested in holding an event here at the hotel!" Nifty answered.</p><p>However as she said that every pair of eyes slowly went to her, in turn making her feel nervous.</p><p>"Did...did I do something bad?" She asked a little scared by their reaction.</p><p>"No...but you didn't tell us about any reservation." Vagatha answered.</p><p>"I didn't think I needed to, he said he cleared it up with you two." She replied causing their eyes to widen.</p><p>"Who is he?" Charlie asked.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"...And...done..." Lucifer said with a sigh of relief as he put down his pen.</p><p>Stretching out his arms as it had been an especially long day, he allowed himself to slump in his chair to ease the tension in his muscles. Letting his arms fall limply to his sides in addition, he began savoring the freedom from today's work load.</p><p>"I REALLY need to get a massage chair for my office..." He spoke with another sigh as he closed his eyes, "That or have a masseuse just standing there all day..." He added.</p><p>Sinking a little bit into his chair the devil was just about to fall asleep, having made himself so comfy his tired mind threatened to send him to slumber. Sadly he would remain conscious as his cellphone began to ring, causing him to groan before he took it out of his pocket.</p><p>"Hello?..." He asked with a light smack of his lips, REALLY getting into the fine leather of his furniture, "...Oh Charlie it's you...hm?...Is something wrong?...Then why do you need me to come to the hotel?...No, it's no trouble at all...yes I'll be there shortly...love you you too." He told her as their conversation came to an end.</p><p>Ending the call then putting the phone back in his pocket, he rose from his seat and stretched the rest of himself out.</p><p>"That was odd..." He said with a breath while limbering up, "She sounded nervous...I bet it has something to do with Alastor." He decided.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Okay, he'll be here soon." Charlie told the others as she hung up the phone.</p><p>Having waited in silence for the call to be over, everyone including Vagatha who had gotten up from her lap stood nearby so they could listen to the conversation.</p><p>"I still can't believe your dad went behind our backs like this." Her girlfriend said with an angry expression.</p><p>"Not gonna lie thought it was Al the moment we got it, sorry bout that." Husk apologized looking to the deer demon.</p><p>"You had every right to assume so, even if we ignored my record this is still something I definitely would've done a few months ago." He replied.</p><p>"I just don't understand why he couldn't be up front with us about it, if he had just talked to us I'm sure we all could've convinced the others to be okay with this." Charlie said.</p><p>"Just to be sure, you didn't get anything mixed up or are remembering anything wrong right Nifty?" Vagatha asked wanting to be certain.</p><p>"Nope it's exactly how I said it, I was cleaning the lobby after our last batch of guests came in a few days ago, Husk was sleeping behind the counter because he was tired, that's when I heard the phone at the front desk start ringing, and since Husk had worked so hard I didn't want him to be disturbed so I hurried over, picked it up, and Lucifer was who was on the other end, that's when he called to make sure the room was reserved for tonight at ten, of course I didn't know what he was talking about so he told me that he spoke with you two about reserving the room, I figured you just forgot about it because you were busy with the new guests so I made the reservation for him." She answered explaining it in full detail.</p><p>"Thanks for that by the way." Husk said to her.</p><p>"No problem!" She replied with a smile which earned a small one from him in response.</p><p>"Nifty." Alastor spoke up earning everyone's attention, "You're certain this was a few days ago? Absolutely beyond a doubt certain?" He asked.</p><p>"Mhm, cross my heart!" She answered while making an X with her finger over her chest.</p><p>"Hm, then the plot thickens..." He said.</p><p>"Mind sharing with the rest of us?" Vagatha asked.</p><p>"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Lucifer is innocent." He answered causing their eyes to widen.</p><p>"Wait what? How?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Simple, I was WITH Lucifer at the same time, all day in fact." He answered.</p><p>"What for?" Vagatha questioned.</p><p>"Six months ago the man nearly caved in my skull in under five punches, combine the distrust this caused and what was added onto it when I agreed to partake in the hotel's rehabilitation programs, after half a year with no incidents, no schemes, and nothing but glowing progress reports from both my counselors and Charlie herself, he invited me over to have lunch with him and Lilith, a lunch that extended to a very pleasant and time consuming period of conversation, which didn't end until it the sun was going down which is when I decided to return." He explained.</p><p>"He could've stepped away to make the phone call." Husk suggested.</p><p>"True, but he didn't." He assured as he put his hands behind his back, "And to my knowledge the guests didn't arrive until after I left, as the lobby was still in a pristine state and you were wide awake." He added.</p><p>"But I swear that it was Lucifer's voice I heard on the phone!" Nifty insisted.</p><p>"I'm not doubting you at all my dear, I trust the voice you heard was indeed Lucifer's, it just wasn't his vocal chords that were producing it." He replied.</p><p>"Alastor...you're not suggesting..." Charlie said slowly as it donned on her what he was implying.</p><p>"I'm afraid I am, it would seem that someone else in our group orchestrated this Slayer Support meeting, and to do so incognito they made the reservation with Nifty while speaking with Lucifer's voice, whether it was through magic or a device of some kind that is irrelevant, what's important is that someone we know is playing the role of a puppeteer, yet to my surprise as much as yours for once it isn't me." He told them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Meetings In Heaven And Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(The Past)</p><p>Deep within the most vile of all realms, in a place that even most of its own horrid populace dared not venture, one such soul worked with great focus and care on what was to be his greatest achievement yet. With an audience of but one present to witness this moment, any sounds of his work were overwhelmed by another. This sound was an amalgamation of screams and wails all coming from those who tried to enter. Their bodies and souls being assaulted by weapons of great power, alongside holy markings that quickly reduced their corrupted flesh to charred ash.</p><p>It is for this reason neither of the of the dwelling's occupants felt any fear or concern, not even the strongest that were still alive of this realm could get close, allowing them to do all that they needed in peace. However even if their pained howls didn't fill the air no words would be spoken, one of them had vowed to stay silent as part of his mission, while the other had said all he needed to before the work began. So all that was left to do was be patient, for soon two great inventions would be finished by their maker.</p><p>(The Present)</p><p>The Slayer's footsteps echoed throughout the vast chambers as he travelled deeper into Doom's earth, his surroundings unlike all others were actually welcoming. For there were no statues to lords nor piles of viscera, no pools of blood or glowing sludge, the only thing either he or Gabriel could see was naturally formed stone.</p><p><strong>"This place...it appears...undisturbed..." </strong>The angel spoke while barely lifting his head so he could look around.</p><p>"To my knowledge only one demon ever used the actual ground throughout the entire realm...as for the most part it is used to dump corpses and things from their invasions that hold no value...at least to them..." The Slayer explained.</p><p><strong>"Your friend?..." </strong>He inquired.</p><p>"Yes, since his service to the Dark One was to find use in the things they took...so he decided it would be best if his forge was as close to the materials as possible...but he decided to move it underground for the sake of privacy and quiet...something that would help him betray his master..." The Slayer informed.</p><p>Falling silent as to give this some thought, Gabriel never would imagine any creature made in this place could break free from the Dark One's hold, let alone be considered a friend by the Slayer. But that was something he remembered from when he looked into his past, that when he was discovered by Samur while disguised as a human, there was a strange new suit with him that no one had ever seen before. This was something he wanted to know more about in great detail, though he chose to wait until he was in a far better form to do so. Thankfully that seemed to be getting closer to becoming a reality, for suddenly he felt something deep inside his soul, a sensation he hadn't experience since he was last in Heaven.</p><p><strong>"Slayer...I...can feel the energy..."</strong> Gabriel said as he slowly raised his head.</p><p>"From the markings?..." He questioned.</p><p><strong>"Yes...it remained...perhaps...we may use that to our benefit?..." </strong>Gabriel suggested.</p><p>"Let's make sure this isn't a waste of our time first..." He replied.</p><p>Needing only to walk for a few minutes more before they reached their destination, true to the archangel's claim the markings carved into the stone that laid in front of them was glowing. But there was something remarkable that happened as they approached, with each passing step they became brighter in reaction to Gabriel's presence.</p><p><strong>"Slayer...stop..." </strong>He requested suddenly able to lift his head even more, <strong>"I...I do not think we need to go further..." </strong>He said.</p><p>"Gabriel, I know what you're thinking and it's not smart..." The Slayer warned.</p><p><strong>"Why not?..." </strong>He asked.</p><p>"The whole reason we've been left alone is because the Dark One knows these markings are here...he can sense the amount of holy energy at all times...the moment it goes away even if it is to make your new body...this place will be filled with demons as he will send them here himself..." The Slayer answered.</p><p><strong>"So we cannot use it at all?..." </strong>He questioned.</p><p>"I didn't say that...but first we need to prepare...and just in case it doesn't work make sure we have a backup plan..." The Slayer told him.</p><p>Trusting him for he was the undisputed expert of Doom, Gabriel fell silent again as the Slayer took them into the structure that was being shielded by these markings.</p><p>(The Past)</p><p>"It's done." The Wretch spoke after hours of work, stepping away to marvel at his creation.</p><p>In his lifetime this demon had crafted many things, near all of them he felt hatred for now. But what stood before him and his guest was something never seen before in creation, a suit possessing a myriad of functions and systems that were made specifically for it. Yet of all the wonderous things it could do the most impressive involved the wearer, for it had receptors in various places across its design that would absorb energy from the very souls its wearer would slay. This was by far the most remarkable but also necessary function, for as it seemed he who was to adorn it would need it for an unknown amount of time.</p><p>Hence why his guest as the Wretch backed away approached it, carefully looking it over just to be certain this was no ploy or trap. However after a near full ten minutes of going over every single piece he found nothing of concern, bringing a slight bit of ease to his otherwise constantly tormented mind. Letting the armor he currently wore fall carelessly to the floor as he took it off, it would take him less than a minute before the new set was on.</p><p>"Does it fit well?" The Wretch asked as his guest adjusted it, earning a nod in response "Excellent, I made sure my measurements were exact, now all that's left is to explain to you how to use the various subsystems and we'll be set to go." He told him.</p><p>However, as his guest finished making sure the suit was a perfect fit, he looked to him and saw something that caused him to point to the Wretch's person. Looking down the demon could see smoke begin to rise from his person, as the durability of his current body was finally being worn away by the holy energy outside.</p><p>"Managed to last near a full day this time, I'm making decent progress..." He noted as he studied the growing burns, not minding the pain as he was used to it by now, "Though...I suppose I'll only need to make one new body...as we both won't be here for much longer..." He said.</p><p>Walking to the farthest wall from them where a massive device rested, this machine was how The Wretch could continue his work while not being impeded by the holy sigils and the purity they exuded. He had used it many times when injured or near death in his experiments, and as he stated this would more than likely be its last use, for once this next one was finished there was only one thing left for them to do.</p><p>(Present)</p><p>Showing a surprising knowledge of the systems in place the Slayer easily brought the structure back to life. First came the lights, followed by all of the various machines and subsystems coming online, and ending it all with the automated defenses outside being prepared for what was to happen soon.</p><p>"Alright...they'll be shot dead where they stand..." He told Gabriel who he had sat down on the floor so he could work, "All that's left is to get the blood bath up and running..." He added.</p><p><strong>"That's...what they call it?..." </strong>The angel questioned.</p><p>"It's appropriate when you consider the process...their bodies either are destroyed by me or maybe just wear down on their own...so their souls then return to the heart of the realm to be reborn by either machines or arcanists...doing so by channeling the soul in the pooling blood and then shaping that blood to make their new body..." He explained.</p><p>With that inquiry addressed both men ended the conversation there, as the Slayer needed to focus making sure everything was ready. This process thankfully only took him a few minutes, as the two major things he had to check was if the machine was operational, and if there was enough material to make a new body, which for both the answer was yes.</p><p>"Looks like we're set..." He said once he got it all ready, before then turning to Gabriel to explain what was going to happen, "So, this is how things are going to go down...first I'll put you in the machine and get the whole thing started...after it fills with blood which is something you're probably used to by now then it will destroy your current one...at that point you soul will be the only thing inside and that is when do what you need to...normally there'd be a design preset but obviously we're not using the only one it has stored...and since our best bet for keeping the Dark One from getting you besides the machine itself is the energy outside, we'll of course need that to ensure even in your new body there's no possible way he can't just transform you or the demons can't easily kill you...this will cause it to last a longer than it normally would as you'll be in complete control of making your new body...of course as you're doing this I'll be outside doing the obvious..." He told him.</p><p><strong>"Let us...not waste time then..." </strong>Gabriel replied eager to finally be free.</p><p>With that said the Slayer walked over and picked him up from the floor, he then carried him over to the waiting machine and put him into the tube like chamber that was a part of its design. Stepping away after making sure he was inside, the moment the Slayer was clear of the tube it shut, sealing Gabriel inside. Listening as the machine then began to carry out its function, the Slayer slowly turned to face the door while summoning his plasma rifle.</p><p>"Now...the fun begins..." He said with a sinister chuckle, before heading outside to hold off the hordes he knew would come.</p><hr/><p>"What is he doing?..." The Wretch asked the two Maykrs consumed with curiosity, as all three watched Vega stand motionlessly while having his hands places on a sphere.</p><p>But this was no ordinary sphere, much like the sphere that his soul had been concentrated into when he was placed back into his body, this sphere contained all of the previous Khans' souls. Unlike his however it was not kept secret or hidden for the sake of protection, it besides being on display in a sense was also connected to a very complex looking device. The purpose of this contraption was to in a way allow the Khans' souls some breathing room, after all it's already one thing to be stuck with a bunch of people for eternity, it would be even more awkward if the theoretical space they had to live in was comparable to a medium sized box.</p><p>"He is conversing with the Maykrs who held the Khan's position before her, doing so in a way that could be described as telepathy, but in truth it is far more complex than that." Samur explained.</p><p>"Incredible...so how many souls are in that on sphere then?" He asked.</p><p>"Many, enough to nearly fill this room to its capacity, and all of them are both wise and powerful in their own ways, with our current and now permanent Khan being the culmination of them all." Samur answered.</p><p>"Something that I and the father must still talk about..." She said.</p><p>"Nervous are you?" Samur inquired now looking to her.</p><p>"I have served longer than any other Khan, but now I am being granted the honor to maintain this position? It is quite a lot to process..." She replied.</p><p>"I'm sure he already said it, but there would be no point in making another Khan after you, besides you being the perfect result of the others' experience and guidance, you have shown you are a remarkable leader in your own right, this honor is something you are owed as you deserve it." He told her.</p><p>"Thank you Samur, that means a great deal coming from you." She admitted with a smile.</p><p>"Something's happening." The Wretch spoke as he pointed towards Vega, whose body was beginning to twitch.</p><p>"Ah, the connection is ending, he is returning to his body." Samur said.</p><p>Watching his form lightly shake and shift over the next few seconds, when it was done Vega would remove his hands from the sphere and turn to face them.</p><p>"They are intrigued to say the least, though this is not to imply they have reservations or objections, if anything for them it is the chance of a lifetime to aid the Slayer in any capacity, after seeing for themselves through me all of his battles against the legions of Doom." He explained while putting his hands behind his back, "However just like we this is the first they are hearing of our new ally, and as you'd expect they are quite hesitant to aid any creature spawned from there, so they request an audience with you before any further progress is made." He told them as he moved his gaze to him.</p><p>"Do I just place my hands on the sphere as you did? I've never done something like this before." The Wretch replied as he came forward.</p><p>"Yes, they will establish the connection between your soul and theirs, all you need to do is relax, let it happen, and then have a hopefully pleasant and successful conversation." He said.</p><p>Nodding to show he understood he then walked passed Vega and approached the sphere, slowly placing his hands on top of it as he was a bit nervous to be faced with an unknown amount of divine beings. Once they made contact hand were firmly set on its surface, his body just as Vega's had relaxed but did not fall to the ground.</p><p>"Heh, it seems they were eager to initiate the connection." Samur said with a chuckle as he and the Khan came closer.</p><p>"If Will and his history already was the highlight of their time in that state, then the revelation of a demon from Doom aiding him was the unexpected second act." Vega replied.</p><p>"Do you think they'll treat him fairly though? Not meaning to cast doubt on them but we cannot overlook what he is and what his kind are." The Khan pointed out.</p><p>"True, but I made it clear that they were to show him only respect and compassion, anything less and I would be quite displeased with them." He said.</p><p>"Already having such trust in him father?" Samur questioned even though he knew the answer.</p><p>"Of course, everything about him is astounding, his mind, his resolve, and his dedication to setting things right, he and Will are more alike than we could have ever expected." He admitted.</p><p>"I noticed that as well, perhaps that was something else that contributed to his trust?" The Khan suggested.</p><p>"Possibly, we'll have to ask for more details after we get through our current situation." He replied.</p><p>Just then the sound of the door to the chamber opening was heard from behind them, bringing an end to that conversation as they all turned around to see who had entered.</p><p>"Father." An angel greeted him with a bow of its head, "Forgive my intrusion, but you asked that someone come fetch you when it was time." They said.</p><p>"Hm?...OH! I completely forgot about that! What with everything that just suddenly happened out of nowhere!" He exclaimed as he realized what they were referring to, "Thank you, I shall take my leave immediately." He told them.</p><p>"Father? What's going on?" Samur asked for both him and the Khan.</p><p>"Unfortunately I had arranged a prior engagement a few days ago, I must attend to it now as it is time." He explained as a portal opened behind him.</p><p>"But father what about this?" The Khan questioned as she gestured to the Wretch and the soul sphere.</p><p>"Do not worry, their discussion will undoubtedly last hours perhaps even a full day, I will only be gone for a short while." He assured before entering the rift.</p><p>Watching in stunned silence as both he and the portal disappeared after a few seconds, both Maykrs were dumbfounded as to what could be just as or perhaps even more important than this?</p><hr/><p>"...Alright...enough games...whichever asshole here did this shit better come clean now or I'm gonna start shooting..." Angel Dust warned as he crossed his arms.</p><p>Much like in a movie when series of insane events all happen to different people in the same location, or in this case the same friend circle, everyone unintentionally gathered in the hotel's lobby. Questions were asked, fingers were pointed, and accusations were flung at each other like a verbal war. Luckily it didn't last all too long as the last member of their group arrived, for to everyone's surprised Lucifer was the most clueless one of them all. But once it was explained to him as to why they were all in a frenzy, he then suggested it would be best to continue this in the room that had been reserved, so that way they could do this in a hopefully more calm fashion.</p><p>Sadly this was not to be, for whoever had reserved the space had also gone to the trouble of having the kitchen's chefs, without Nifty's knowledge mind you, make everyone's favorite dishes which were waiting for them when they entered. Resting hot and ready on a table that had been setup, everyone assumed this was a bribe on the culprit's part to lessen the thrashing they were due for. Which regardless of who it was is exactly what they were going to get, none of them were ready to talk about this yet at least in any amount of exceptional detail, and the culprit had to know this for a fact as they wouldn't have been so secret otherwise. So now they all simply waited in folded out metal chairs that were arranged in a circle, which besides being the exact same as the meetings allowed them to see everyone.</p><p>"Now Angel there's no reason to be so quick to shoot..." Charlie said with a nervous smile as the air was INCREDIBLY tense, "I'm sure that whoever is responsible just wanted to try and help us all deal with this, so we can't be too mad at them for that right?" She asked.</p><p>"This isn't the time to sing a song disney princess." Katie told her as she too crossed her arms, "We ALL agreed that when the time was right we'd meet and talk, but we're still all dealing with it in our own way and NONE of us here are happy about this, right?" She asked looking to the others.</p><p>"Oh yeah, and I swear if it is you three I'm gonna fucking kill you." Husk said as he looked to Charlie, Vagatha, and Nifty.</p><p>"This isn't us we swear!" Nifty exclaimed defending them.</p><p>"Yes, if it were them I surely would have known about it." Alastor assured.</p><p>"You're not out of the woods either deer boy." Cherri said while pointing at him, "Out of everyone here YOU'RE the biggest possible suspect you know!" She told him.</p><p>"I'm well aware, but I have an actual alibi that excuses me of all possible participation." He reminded her, he and the others having told their side of this when everyone first arrived.</p><p>"Oh please, you think out of all the crazy shit you can do that voice manipulation isn't one of them? You're the fucking radio demon for shit's sake!" Blitzo pointed out.</p><p>"Hm, that's a fair point, maybe I AM the culprit?" Alastor suggested with a playful smile.</p><p>"Is that a confession?" The Imp questioned as he pulled out his flintlock.</p><p>"When did you bring that?!" Stolas asked him shocked that he was able to do so without any of them noticing.</p><p>"Doesn't matter, what matters is if this toothy son of a bitch is fucking with us again I'll shoot those teeth out like it's a fucking carnival game!" He replied.</p><p>"Sir please calm down!" Moxxie exclaimed joining in, "Violence isn't going to help us figure out who's responsible!" He added.</p><p>"Then what do you want us to do then huh? Just sit around here hoping that whoever's behind this just decides to step forward so we can beat the shit out of them?!" Blitzo questioned.</p><p>In that moment a portal suddenly appeared in the center of their circle, and while that on its own was surprising by itself, who stepped out from inside was so shocking it caused all of their jaws to drop, in addition to Blitzo's pistol which fell from his hand.</p><p>"Oh no, it appears I arrived a bit too late." Vega said as the portal closed behind him, "Forgive me for my tardiness, I hope to be here when you all entered the room." He explained.</p><p>A moment of silence came over the room as everyone was just frozen by this development, with the sole exception being Alastor who looked towards Blitzo with a grin spread ear to ear.</p><p>"Well? What're you waiting for?" He asked him as he gestured to Vega, "Go on, beat the shit out of him!" He urged enjoying this WAY too much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Friends Both Old And New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(The Present)</p><p>A vast variety of clicks and bangs accompanied the indescribable sound of bodies being mutilated filled the air, all as a result of an impressive number of demons trying their best to approach the Slayer. Though even by the most extreme cases of things seeming impossible but were then accomplished, their "battle" could be summarized as trying to extinguish the sun with a hair spray bottle. Now if it were just the Slayer tearing them apart by both gun and bare hand, maybe a few Imps or a couple of Prowlers would get somewhat close. But to his advantage the Wretch's defenses still functioned without any issues even after all this time, and were as effective against them as a woodchipper being fed a bundle of popsicle sticks.</p><p>As he focused on dealing with the Barons, Hell Knights, and Mancubi who were trying to shield the smaller demons to absolutely no success at all, these defenses dealt with said smaller demons and the occasional flyer in the form of a Cacodemon or Revenant. They were able to take aim so accurately they could send a highly focused and powerful blast through multiple demons at once, then were able to switch to their next set of targets in less than a second. In a total of five minutes they could kill on average about five hundred demons, which although being a great number was still quite small to the true size of this assault. All the way back at the opening of this underground cavern were Archviles and Summoners, resurrecting the fallen fodder near instantly while also bringing in more.</p><p>So even though the current situation was as insane and chaotic as one would expect, they basically were just in a permanent standstill as the demons couldn't get even an inch closer. And this mind you was all being achieved without the Slayer utilizing any of his arcane abilities like Berserk or Invincibility, as well as without the assistance of the BFG or Unmaykr. Of course if they did manage to somehow gain a shocking amount of ground he would not hesitate to bring them forward, as this was far too important for failure to even be considered a possibility. However, as the Slayer continued to fight off the horde with great ease he noticed something, the markings all around him were slowly losing their energy.</p><p>This was actually a VERY good thing, for besides it meaning that the process was going well and Gabriel was beginning to form a body, the horde would start making some progress in reaching them. And when that happened is when things would TRULY get messy.</p><p>(The Past)</p><p>Needing only to wait a few minutes before the process was finished as the Wretch had done this many times before, soon he rejoined the Slayer with a brand new body. Looking the exact same as when he went in which was no surprise, now that he had a fresh flesh suit there was only one thing left to be done. Stepping out of the chamber he had been in he walked over to another machine that was a few feet away. However unlike the other it had nothing to do with his new body, instead it had everything to do with his new life.</p><p>"So...I guess this is it then...there's nothing else to be done..." He said as he looked towards his guest, "Words cannot describe this sensation in my chest Slayer...you are granting me a chance I believed was impossible when I asked for your ear...but now...I'll be able to live a life separate from this nightmare..." He told him.</p><p>Remaining silent the Slayer responded by coming over to stand beside him so they both could look at the apparatus. A Slipgate, one that neither of them had ever seen before in terms of its power, drawing on the very energy of Doom itself it could open a portal to any location. Of course given what the Wretch was there were next to no places for him to go, as even in the most vile circles of Hell demons such as he were feared and would be killed on sight. But to his surprise the Slayer had one more thing to give him besides his freedom and life, which was coordinates to a place where he could be safe.</p><p>Walking over to the Slipgate he began typing into its connected terminal, after a few seconds a rift was generated in the center of the device. What they both saw on the other side was a seemingly endless barren plain, all of which was perfectly flat and gray in color. How the Slayer knew of this place was actually thanks to the Maykrs, as one of their countless gifts and forms of aid to him was knowledge of all realms, circles of Hell, and corresponding Heavens. Of every circle he knew this one held the best chance at serving as a home to the Wretch, and since he would be bearing the Slayer's mark its ruler would not question his presence.</p><p>Now one might think this was a dangerous thing to have in Doom, a device capable of opening a rift to any place across all creation, but there were two safety precautions in place to make sure not even the Dark One could use it. The first and most obvious was the holy energy that protected this entire structure, where as the second was something built into the Slipgate itself. It could only be operated by either the Slayer or the Wretch, if any other bio or soul signature was detected interacting with the terminal, then it would detonate a large cache of explosive charges beneath the floor, the resulting blast capable of leaving a crater the size of a small country.</p><p>Which to some may seem excessive, but they weren't about to take any chances that the Dark One could have some means of accessing other realties. Anyways, after staring into the portal for a minute or the Wretch prepared to leave. Taking with him only a few of his tools, some tomes to help keep his mind busy, and a cloak which was what bore the Slayer's symbol he was ready to depart.</p><p>"Thank you Slayer." He said one final time as he held out a hand to him.</p><p>Grabbing onto it in response they shared a short but firm handshake, their respect for each other being set forever with that action alone. After this the Wretch then disappeared into the portal, the Slayer after making sure it closed took his leave to resume his crusade.</p><hr/><p>Light, that was the only word the Wretch could think to describe this new place he found himself in, as everywhere he looked all he could see was bright radiant gold. Of course he knew this was from the Khans' souls, which had yet to manifest in some way to speak with him. Though that was assuming they'd show that much courtesy, in truth he expected them to be cold and belittling towards him. Which he truly believed they had every right to do, even now with his intentions made clear and his suit serving as his self inflicted penance, he didn't think he deserved mercy in any form.</p><p>This was the unavoidable cost of true sentience for any demon of Doom, the weight of every wicked deed they had ever seen fulfilled will consume their mind, making certain that their life from then on is attempting to atone for their sins. Unknown to the Wretch these thoughts and feelings were exactly why the Khans had kept silent thus far, for once a soul had entered the matrix in any way their mind was one with the collective. They could feel this turmoil that tormented him, they could see this was no act to deceive the father, he truly was a soul seeking redemption like they had never seen before.</p><p>"Your worries are wasted we're afraid." A voice sounding of many but speaking in perfect harmony finally broke the silence, "No form of punishment either verbal or spiritual shall be inflicted upon you, your aid to the Slayer and what you have done to yourself is all we need to be certain." They told him.</p><p>"As I have said to the creator I am humbled by your words." He responded making sure to keep his gaze downward.</p><p>"There is no point in trying to evade us, everywhere you can look is we, you need not feel so unworthy." They assured.</p><p>"Even though this comes from you I still find it difficult to accept that, my hands are stained in so much blood and tainted steel that it just doesn't feel right to be forgiven so easily..." He argued.</p><p>In response to this the Wretch bore witness to something of indescribable beauty, as the Khans chose to manifest before him in what was once their forms. However given the nature of this place they were but figures made of the radiant energy that surrounded him, which in his opinion only made them more holy in appearance.</p><p>"We could spend our time going back and forth on this matter, but is that truly the best use of this moment?" They asked.</p><p>"No, of course it isn't." He answered.</p><p>"Good, we will revisit this at a later point, but for now let us focus on what our contribution will be going forward." They said.</p><p>"You have my full attention." He assured.</p><p>"The father in our previous meeting brought to us the concept of a device, one that is so powerful and is capable of so much it needs to be managed by a great many of souls, furthermore as this device shall be used against the most sinful souls in all of existence, it would be best if these managers are as pure as possible, in conclusion he has asked us to be placed in this device to not only oversee its function, but also to ensure that the souls kept inside will have no chance of escaping." They explained.</p><p>"So the device will be a prison then, much like the Soul Harvester?" He inquired.</p><p>"Correct, however the device will not run without us present, thus ensuring that no error relating to its design is possible." They replied.</p><p>"But what of the Dark One? I do not mean to insult you but his power far exceeds your own." He pointed out.</p><p>"We are aware as is the father, hence why there is one more component that we must require, one that cannot be made by your hand nor provided by us, we require the body of this device to be imbued with the power of one of the father's children, she who is death incarnate." They explained.</p><p>"Forgive me, I do not think I know of this child." He said.</p><p>"Azrael is her name, she and those made by her hand are what is known as true death, though she is not strong enough to face the Dark One in his full power if the device we seek to craft as stated possesses her power alongside ours, this together will be great enough to keep him sealed forever with his heathens." They replied.</p><p>Falling silent for a moment as he needed to think on this information, everything they had proposed astounded him. A prison for souls like the harvester had been, with wardens of divine origin, while the walls were all empowered by what they say is "true" death, combine this with his designs and his penchant for creative engineering and this could be the single greatest invention ever made real.</p><p>"What is it called?" He asked while looking back to them, "You and the creator discussed this in great detail, has he decided what it shall be deemed?" He added.</p><p>"The Soul Cube." They answered as a light chuckle escaped each of them, "We asked him why it must be a cube, to which his answer was simply that it was his contribution." They told him.</p><p>"Heh, I see..." He replied unable to keep himself from being amused by that, "Well then, I suppose it would be best if I got to work, in collaboration with the creator of course." He told them.</p><p>"Indeed." They said with a shared nod.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"...Um...it is...not working..." He spoke up after having just stood there silent for the last few seconds.</p><p>The reason for this is because he thought he'd just go back to his body now that their conversation was over, but as it turned out this was not the case.</p><p>"First time?" They asked.</p><p>"Yes, the most my soul has been outside my body, or I suppose in this context is connected to two separate vessels was back in Doom, as there were many times especially near the end of my residence where I needed to make a new body, but that was in a controlled environment with a machine of my making." He answered.</p><p>"Hm, then perhaps see it as though all of this was a dream, imagine waking up from a deep sleep." They suggested.</p><p>"I've never slept." He revealed.</p><p>A few more seconds of silence followed as the Khans' were now quiet, having been stunned by that response.</p><p>"Never?..." They questioned finding that hard to believe, "Not even after your departure?" They added.</p><p>"No, even before I began preparing for an unfortunate outcome as we are dealing with now, I mostly remained still in my dwelling reading tomes and tinkering with small inventions here and there, this is due to the fact that my biology does not require any of the necessities most mortals do, so I could just go about my business without pause or hinderance." He explained.</p><p>"So you've never dreamed then?" They inquired.</p><p>"No." He responded simply.</p><p>"You have suffered more than we thought..." They admitted.</p><p>"I do not see the lack of dreams to be detrimental." He said as he crossed his arms, "But may we refocus on my detachment from the sphere? There is work to be done." He reminded.</p><p>"Unfortunately that was our best option, anything else we could suggest would be as ineffective such as relaxing your breathing, which we assume you do not do as well." They said.</p><p>"So I'm just stuck here until someone pries me away then?" He asked earning nods from all of them, "I see, that is a flaw in this arrangement's design, I shall mention it to the creator." He noted.</p><p>"We could pass the time until then with more conversation." They suggested before then asking a question, "Such as, what other things have you not done besides dream?" They prodded.</p><p>"Is that REALLY the best thing we can be discussing?" He questioned.</p><p>"If we are to work together then it is best if we become close, if only to the degree of friendly associates, so we propose the best method is to ask each other questions and trade off after the answers have been given." They said.</p><p>"Fine, but I warn you if you continue with this particular theme for your inquiries then you are only going to make yourselves sad." He warned before going on to answer them.</p><p>(Meanwhile)</p><p>"My, they're certainly talking for quite a while." The Khan noted as she and Samur watched on.</p><p>Assuming that with the father's interaction having been so brief so too would the Wretch's, almost five minutes had gone by and still he was connected.</p><p>"I expect they are being quite thorough, for even with the father speaking to them they must have their own curiosities and suspicions." He replied.</p><p>"Do you think they'll be much longer?" She asked.</p><p>"Impossible to say, though I do believe after the interrogation part is finished they will discuss the nature of our plan, along with whatever our father came up with back in the chamber." He answered.</p><p>"That will certainly take a while..." She said as she put her hands behind her back, "Perhaps it would be best if we attended to our other duties, either until they are done or father returns." She suggested.</p><p>"A much better use of our time than just standing here being spectators." He agreed as they then took their leave.</p><hr/><p>It is unwise to try and house pure holy energy in machines not built for it, even worse if those devices were powered by its opposite. But that was happening within the Wretch's former domain, for as more of Gabriel's new body formed he pulled in the energy from outside. Doing so caused it to interact with the nearby machines, specifically the one responsible for granting him new flesh. Even from inside the tank with the process nearing its end he could hear the apparatus starting to break, unknown parts sparking or breaking as the purity coursed through them, he doubted this invention could be used again after this.</p><p>Though to be fair it wasn't like anyone would need to, for once he was restored to some version of his former self there was only one other soul who may find it useful, and he was currently busy slaughtering demons. Over the course of his reformation the sounds of combat grew closer, so by this point he could hear clearly what weapon the Slayer was using to defend him. And from what he could determine given his limited knowledge of how his armaments sounded, Gabriel believed he had a fair guess as to which gun it was. As a result he had high hopes that once this was finished there'd still be some demons left, as he wanted nothing more than to exact his revenge.</p><p>"...60%..." A deep voice spoke up from the machine, Gabriel assuming it belonged to its maker.</p><p>"...75%..."</p><p>"...90%..."</p><p>"...Organic construction complete..."</p><p>"...Testing muscle and bone endurance..."</p><p>"...Ensuring no contaminants are present..."</p><p>"...Checking organ functionality..."</p><p>"...All tests passed."</p><p>Not speaking beyond that he waited until he felt the hot air of the room hit him before opening his new eyes. Starting slowly to adjust to his new vision properly, he saw the chamber he had been in unsealing, and with a few blinks soon the whole space was as clear as day. Continuing to be cautious his departure from the machine was at a tortoise's speed, though he could not keep a smile from coming to his face as his feet touched the floor. Not only because he could feel it perfectly, but it was the ONLY thing he felt besides the warmth of the air.</p><p>There was no pain, no exhaustion, no strain on every single fiber of his flesh, after what had felt like an eternity he was finally free. But there was one more thing he had to do, so he closed his eyes to focus to make sure it was possible. Taking a few deep breaths to help him drown out the fighting outside, he brought forth energy his soul had absorbed as well as its own, in turn covering him in his former attire. Yet there was still one thing missing, hence why he held out one of his hands so that he may conjure his spear, which just as his garments had did so without fail.</p><p>Bringing it close to his chest his smile became a grin, changing his expression to one the Slayer would be proud of.</p><p><strong>"What is it again?...Oh yes...rip and tear..." </strong>He said with a rather sadistic chuckle as his wings of light spread out from his back.</p><p>Deciding to make a grand entrance to the battle with a display of his returned power, Gabriel after a brief use of clairvoyance threw his spear through the front of the building. As for why he had used clairvoyance he did not want to hit the Slayer, which besides accomplishing that he also impaled multiple demons of impressive size. The first was a Baron, followed by a Hell Knight that had been behind it, then as both and the spear flew through the air it landed in a Mancubus before finally being halted. Now embedded in lumbering mass he sent the spear away, doing so in a violent burst of its energy releasing all at once.</p><p>Watching in twisted splendor at the sight of the creatures and those that were nearby being reduced to nothing, he summoned the spear back to his hand before flying out. Going unnoticed as he did this was the Slayer who just stood there but not out of shock, he remained where he was as he knew the archangel needed this. Flying over the horde Gabriel in no time at all reached the cavern's opening, where before the Archviles and Summoners could react he killed them all in one swift action. Impaling them with one sideways thrust of his spear, he then burned their bodies away while still retaining his weapon.</p><p>Allowing an Imp to be so bold to try and lunge at him he smacked it aside with his weapon's shaft, the creature exploding from the force alone as it made contact. From there the bloodshed that only the Slayer bore witness to was shocking, as he never expected someone like Gabriel to be capable of such carnage. Every swing or thrust of his spear cleared dozens in a single go, their bodies like the ones before quickly burning in golden light and turning to blackened ash after. Yet even that was not enough to satisfy the archangel's desire to watch them suffer, he could wield his spear with one arm allowing him to use the other as well as his wings.</p><p>Almost like a blender being fed fruits did every demon who stood in his way be shredded, his wings of light acting like hot knives cutting through them while his hand grabbed onto their bodies and tore away whatever he gripped. However as this went on the Slayer's shock quickly subsided, for as he studied his face he saw himself in the angel's eyes. The same limbo between madness and sanity, a fine line that if a soul were to walk it they could easily fall to either side. The Slayer had succumbed to madness both in his past and again in his present, though both were distinct from each other as the former was like Gabriel's filled with unbridled rage, where as now he felt next to nothing as he had accepted it.</p><p>This is why he couldn't let this go on any longer, Gabriel had done more than enough to satiate his desire for revenge and the Slayer didn't want the same fate to befall him. Activating Overdrive he took out his heavy cannon, from there he began to shoot the demons' heads at an unprecedented rate. In combination with Gabriel they were killed in less than a few minutes, but when the archangel realized what he had done anger consumed him.</p><p><strong>"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" </strong>He shouted as the Slayer sent his weapon away, <strong>"THEY WERE MINE DAMN IT! I WAS GIVING THEM THEIR DESERVED PUNISHMENT FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ME! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO-"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>SMACK</strong>
</p><p>With Overdrive still active he closed the distance between them to deliver a hard slap to the cheek. The Slayer was determined to make sure he kept his mind intact, he would do everything in his power to ensure no one else turned out like him.</p><p><strong>"I...I'm sorry..."</strong> He apologized sincerely as he brought a hand to his face, <strong>"I...I don't know what that was...I...was just so...angry..." </strong>He tried to explain.</p><p>"I get it, hence why I slapped you..." The Slayer responded as he ended Overdrive, "There's something about them I've never been able to figure out...don't know if it's the corruption they're made of...maybe it's the influence of the Dark One...or maybe the desperation to survive and make them suffer is just that overpowering...but it takes no time at all to become a new breed of monster..." He explained before turning around, "But now that it's over we need to head back...there's one more thing we need to do..." He told him.</p><p>Unsure as to what else they required, Gabriel just followed silently as he clearly knew best. Leading them back into the former forge they ignored the slowly dying machine that had given him his new body, as the Slayer walked over to a second device located not too far away.</p><p><strong>"What is this?" </strong>Gabriel asked as he had never seen something like it before.</p><p>"A Slipgate...the only one of its design...and for a very good reason..." The Slayer answered while interacting with its connected terminal.</p><p>It took him only a few seconds to bring it to life, a few more to input something, and what Gabriel saw once he was done left him speechless. A portal was created in the machine's center, but to his confoundment it didn't lead to another place in Doom. He recognized the terrain that laid just beyond the rift, a gray colored barren waste that was a circle of Hell, one that he knew was governed by his sibling Abaddon.</p><p><strong>"This...this is incredible..." </strong>He said in a breath as he slowly stepped towards it, <strong>"We...we can get out...we can leave these abominations behind and return to our lives..." </strong>He went on as a smile came to his face, <strong>"Slayer...how come you never mentioned this before?..." </strong>He asked.</p><p>Suddenly feeling a great deal of pain flare up on his backside the archangel was sent forward into the portal, whatever was responsible having been strong enough to send him in nearly ten feet. Feeling the ash of the ground fall from his face and his torso as he propped himself up on his elbows, he looked back to the Slayer who had moved behind where he just stood.</p><p>"Someone's gotta make sure they behave..." Was all the Slayer gave as answer before he then turned away.</p><p><strong>"NO!" </strong>Gabriel shouted out realizing what he was doing, quickly getting to his feet so he could bring out his wings and fly back.</p><p>Unfortunately the Slayer had one final trick up his sleeve, and it just so happened to be a massive stockpile of volatile materials beneath the structure. Taking out his rocket launcher and activating Onslaught he shot at the ground, just as Gabriel took off flying as fast as he could towards the portal. The blast created was enough to break through and reach the waiting explosives, resulting in an instant detonation that consumed the entire forge. This in turn caused Gabriel to fly into nothing, leaving him to hover in the air alone.</p><p><strong>"No...no...damn it no...SLAYER!" </strong>He cried out in anger though not towards the other, his rage came only from the fact that he did not reach him.</p><hr/><p>"No, no, damn it no Vega!" Angel Dust exclaimed as he crossed his arms.</p><p>After getting passed the initial shock of the Judas in their midst being the last person they expected, as they thought about the details of this mystery it was actually super obvious. Alone yes it did seem like it could've been anyone in their group, but when you combined Lucifer's voice and credible alibi, with how Katie's counselor was kept silent, and how each of them received a cryptic letter exactly when they were supposed to, it made perfect sense that some classic "divine" intervention was behind it. Though unlike say a couple of guys surviving a flood, or some lucky bastard getting shot and it misses his vital organs while going clean through, this was the big man upstairs wanting to play therapist, and NONE of them were about to let that slide.</p><p>"Won't you just hear me out?" He responded.</p><p>"Why? So you can manipulate us some more?" Cherri asked.</p><p>"I didn't manipulate any of you, yes I did form this meeting in secret, and yes I did go to great lengths to hide my identity, but nothing forced any of you to come here nor did you come here assuming this was something else, you could have easily avoided this and made me look like a fool." He argued.</p><p>"The only reason we came here is because we wanted to shoot the bastard responsible!" Blitzo countered still holding his flintlock.</p><p>"You still can." He offered.</p><p>"Oh yeah sure, let me just casually point a gun at god and pull the trigger, I mean I'm already in Hell but ya know there could be a super Hell or something, WHICH IS EXACTLY WHERE I'D GO IF I DID SOMETHING THAT RETARDED!" Blitzo shouted while waving his gun angrily.</p><p>"I would never let that happen, also super Hell is not a thing." Vega replied as Stolas then took away the Imp's weapon.</p><p>"HEY!" He exclaimed as he looked to the owl.</p><p>"You're already in trouble for sneaking this in here, don't make things worse by waving it around when you're angry and accidentally shoot one of us." Stolas said.</p><p>"You know for a fact that I NEVER misfire!" He argued.</p><p>"PLEASE tell me that isn't meant to be an innuendo..." Moxxie requested.</p><p>"Moxxie this is not time for your filthy brain right now we're being pissed at Vega!" He replied.</p><p>"For once I actually agree with him." Lucifer admitted as he crossed his arms, "I don't know why you thought this would be a good idea father, but just like the Hindenburg this is going up in flames." He said.</p><p>"HEY THAT'S MINE!" Angel Dust shouted shocked he'd steal his quip.</p><p>"Sorry, it fit too perfectly." He apologized with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>"I think we all need to calm down." Vega said as the situation was rapidly deteriorating.</p><p>"YOU don't get to suggest that!" Loona told him with a very pissed off glare.</p><p>"Yeah what she said!" Nifty chimed in agreeing with her.</p><p>"Come on everyone I think we should hear him out." Charlie said seeming to side with him.</p><p>"You're only saying that because he's the grandpa you never knew you had." Husk replied.</p><p>"Seriously Husk? I thought you didn't care about any of this?" Vagatha questioned.</p><p>"I don't, doesn't mean I don't agree with everyone that this was a shitty thing to do." He said.</p><p>Watching as things continued to get worse and worse, everyone stopped talking when the loud sound of a chair being pushed against the floor was heard. Looking to where it had come from no one was surprised to see Katie standing up, those in her group honestly impressed she stayed silent this long. Expecting her to go absolutely ballistic on Vega whether it be through words or maybe even physical, they were all shocked to see her slowly walk up to him with a hurt expression on her face.</p><p>"Did you honestly think this would help?..." She began as she gripped her arms, "Gathering us all in a circle, making our favorite meals, did you REALLY think we'd just start spilling our guts out and finish it up by singing kumbaya or some stupid shit like that?..." She continued while looking up to meet his gaze with her own, "Because I find that hard to believe, besides the fact that you're you which among many things means you're super fucking smart, nearly everyone here has never once opened up about personal shit before, unless of course it was in private or because we were drunk or high or something else, so tell me Vega did you actually expect us to open up on command? Or be happy that you ignored our wishes to try and make it happen?" She asked.</p><p>No one knew what his response would be to that, and from how silent he was after neither did he. The truth is he was ready for this kind of reaction whether it be from her, Angel, Charlie, or maybe even Lucifer, so the reason for his silence actually had nothing to do with that. Instead it was due to the recent developments back in Urdak, a part of him wanted to betray his initial decision and confess what was going on, for that would definitely get him back in their good graces immediately. But the rational part of him just as before pushed that aside, for the purpose of this meeting was to help them with their feelings and he was going to keep it that way.</p><p>"No, of course I didn't." He answered.</p><p>"Then why even bother doing this?" She questioned.</p><p>"Because Will is gone Katie." He said which caught her and everyone else by surprise, "It has been six months since he left us, and I know all of us miss him in for our own reasons, but we cannot allow our grief and frustration to weigh us down any longer, do you think it has not weighed heavy on my mind and soul as well? I have gone over all the things I could have done differently at every possible point in time, for the first two months like all of you I isolated myself to deal with the pain and the sadness, but I have experienced a tragedy like this before so I can safely tell you this is something we need to do, if we don't it will only get harder until eventually it's too painful to even mention, I accept your anger and your hate but I did this because I had no other choice, but I understand if you do not want to go through with it, I will not force you to stay." He told them as he pointed to the exit.</p><p>In response everyone seemed to have a silent conversation with each other, exchanging looks to try and discern where they each stood on the matter. All except for Katie, who just kept staring at Vega with that hurt expression on her face, trying to keep up some kind of tough exterior. Sadly with each passing moment it gradually crumbled away, and while she was still clearly angry with him tears were now in her eyes.</p><p>"I don't want to do this Vega..." She told him while gripping her arms tighter, "I've never cared about anyone before in any way...and it was for such a short time before he was gone..." She said.</p><p>"I know, which is why I want to help you get through this, please let me do that much for you." He replied.</p><p>Finally looking away from him as she didn't want him to see her cry, a few tears quickly rolled down her face and hit the floor near her feet. That is when she felt two hands be placed on her shoulders and lightly grab them, though what surprised her was that neither were Vega's.</p><p>"Hey." Angel Dust greeted from her right tears also present in his eyes, "No matter what you do we got your back ya know." He told her.</p><p>"That's right." Cherri said from her left with a smile on her face, "Stay or scram we're right beside ya." She assured.</p><p>Feeling a smile of her own appear on her face as she never had anyone support her like this, the teary eyed woman with her friends now by her side looked back to Vega and said-</p><p>"Fuck it, lets talk."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Archangel's Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel, one of the creator's children, a divine being who became an archangel and assumed the role of creation's judge to uphold justice. He is known by everyone both divine and corrupt, his dedication to maintaining the balance and rooting out those who would do harm to all is inspiring. Yet even more amazing is his ability to maintain his composure, in the face of countless heretics and villains he had never wavered, never allowed his emotions to surface nor for those who sought to agitate him to get what they wanted. In conclusion Gabriel is a soul that all should aspire to be, as he embodies the better qualities we all are capable of having.</p><p><strong>"GOD FUCKING DAMN YOU SLAYER!" </strong>The archangel shouted with vigor as he kicked a pile of ash, <strong>"OF COURSE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! DIDN'T THINK TO INFORM ME AND ALLOW ME TO HELP YOU AT ALL! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" </strong>He carried on while kicking more ash.</p><p>Putting his hands on the back of his hood covered head out of frustration, the truth was that half of him was angry while the other sad. Even though it was no effort for him because it's him, the Slayer still went out of his way to save Gabriel from his torment and from Doom. Of course he tried to get back to Doom by opening his own portal, but unknown to him his father had separated it from the rest of creation, thus adding to his frustration. Now some might wonder how a machine was able to access the other realms when an archangel of all people could not, or perhaps say Lucifer and Azrael as well weren't capable of doing so.</p><p>It had to do with the design of the Slipgate, for you see so long as you had the exact coordinates of a destination set, then no matter where it was it could form a connection. These coordinates however were not similar to those used to determine a geographical position, these were far more complicated and couldn't be labeled with simple numbers. This is what made it possible while also explaining why he and his siblings couldn't do the same, for their ability to open portals had to do with whether or not they were allowed. Much like how a secure facility requires codes and keycards to move through it, if a place in creation had some kind of barrier or roadblock to repel their power they were left incapable of doing anything.</p><p>Yet this was something that never happened, as the only beings more powerful than them were their father and the Dark One. So with the former having gone to such lengths and then some to ensure Doom was isolated, in addition to the Slipgate relying on technology rather than just power, it all combined perfectly to create this unfortunate situation.</p><p><strong>"Think Gabriel think!" </strong>He exclaimed as he paced back and forth, <strong>"I can't access the circle which in of itself is strange, yet if there is something preventing anyone including those who are as powerful as I, then how could that device manage to access this circle?..." </strong>He asked himself doing his best to find an answer, <strong>"Unfortunately I know very little about technology, then there is the added complication that this was made by the only demon the Slayer saw as an ally, before he went to Lucifer's circle that is, yet they were nowhere to be found which leads me to assume that they abandoned their home and master..." </strong>He reasoned as a thought slowly came to mind, <strong>"If that is true...they would need a place they could hide from the Dark One...a place no one would ever think to look for them...it would also need to be somewhere that they wouldn't be persecuted for what they were...and since this of all possible destinations was what the Slayer chose...it could mean that this is where they escaped to..." </strong>He determined.</p><p>When he said that a sudden strong gust of wind blew passed him from the front, powerful enough to bring down his hood. However he wasn't surprised or bothered by this at all, if anything he expected this to happen if he was on the right track.</p><p><strong>"So, I was correct." </strong>He spoke as he slowly turned around, <strong>"The Slayer's ally, the only demon in Doom's entire history to become a traitor, he came here and you harbored him in secret Abaddon." </strong>He said.</p><p>Standing just a few feet away from was an entity that was rather difficult to describe, for unlike him or most of their siblings Abaddon's visage was very unorthodox. To any who may ever see them they could be described as sentient wind, an apparition like creature that had no color or tangible part to its form. But on closer inspection they'd begin to see what made Abaddon so complex, for it wasn't air that swirled around to make some kind of appearance, but rather a maelstrom of chaotic energy. What made this especially interesting was how different it was from how they were before the war, for when there was no Hell and they all lived side by side Abaddon was a dazzling assortment of every possible color that could exist.</p><p>Sadly after their family's falling out, the aforementioned war, and the tense treaty brought it to an end these colors all faded, burdened with regret and sadness they became muted and cold, which explained both the appearance of their circle and why everything that entered it was turned to ash. No longer were they outgoing and full of life, no longer did they care about creating things of wonder and beauty as they had before, Abaddon was a tortured soul plagued by many things and wanted only to be left alone. Which unknown to Gabriel was the only thing that had changed since he last saw them, for after the Slayer's ally arrived they finally found something that gave them joy. Unfortunately this is why they appeared before him now, for after bearing witness to their friend's suffering and departure, they wanted to be the only one here as they were before.</p><p>Problem was even after all this time Abaddon knew their brother was still stubborn, so he wouldn't grant them that peace until he got what he wanted.</p><p><strong>"It's good to see you again." </strong>He told them after a near full minute of silence, <strong>"Of all our kin you are the only one who truly disappeared after the war, every time I looked in on this circle I could never see you, though I suppose that is what you wanted correct?" </strong>He asked.</p><p>Being responded only with the eyeless stare of the other, while not surprised by the lack of words he still felt bad for this tension.</p><p><strong>"I'm sorry." </strong>He apologized followed by a sigh, <strong>"I of all people have no right to act so casual towards you, both for my part in causing this discord in our family and for my sudden appearance in your domain, but you know that the reason for my presence is not of choice but as a result of a much bigger ongoing problem, one that I hope even with our history and lack of speaking to each other will not keep you from helping me with." </strong>He said.</p><p>Once again all he received in return at first was a silent stare, but after a few moments of thinking it over Abaddon agreed with him. This was conveyed by what they offered as aid, which was a portal the led out of their circle to another within Hell, as still neither they nor any of the other fallen could form a connection with their former home. Thankfully the circle they had chosen was the one both knew would be the most helpful, though given they had never opened a rift to this circle or any for that matter, they couldn't precisely determine where he'd arrive at. But out of every complication and issue Gabriel was having to deal with at the moment this was BY FAR the least concerning, which he showed with a smile that stretched across his face.</p><p><strong>"Thank you Abaddon." </strong>He said as he approached the portal, <strong>"Again I know that must mean little to you, but I am truly grateful for your assistance." </strong>He assured before then taking his leave.</p><p>Watching him depart Abaddon closed the portal the moment he was through, disappearing themselves just as quickly for they no longer had a reason to be in any form.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, Happening At The Same Time...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Whenever you're ready." Vega said while looking to Katie.</p><p>After it was decided they were going to at least try to rip off this band aid, everyone went ahead and got their food which amazingly hadn't lost its heat or freshness. Admittedly this was entirely thanks to Vega who kept it that way, as he didn't want it to spoil or get stale while they talked things out. So now as everyone was settled back in their seats with plates in hand and lap, they ate though quietly and respectfully as they waited for Katie to kick things off.</p><p>"Okay, here goes." She spoke with a slowly released breath from her lungs, "I swear though if any of you crack any jokes or try to be an ass I will fucking kill you." She warned.</p><p>"I'd offer to shoot them for you but SOMEONE'S playing keep away with my pistol." Blitzo said before taking a bite of his food.</p><p>"I appreciate that." She replied sincerely with a small smile, "I started getting comfortable around Will before any feelings formed." She began as she closed her eyes to remember, "Honestly it happened a lot sooner than I figured it would, when he led me out of the cell I was in and I saw what I could in his fortress, it showed me that while he was still the single scariest person I've ever seen in my entire life that wasn't all there was to him." She explained as a frown came to her face, "But then when we arrived at some kind of hub, I saw through glass on the other side of the room his home, and from what Vega said it was an Earth no different from the one most of us here come from, which didn't make sense to me since even though we have some fucked up people in our circle no one was like him, so how could someone who came from a place like ours be the way he was?" She continued as her frown worsened, "Eventually though as I spent more time with him and especially after we all saw the documentary, I realized that he wasn't like that because it was a choice or because he was some sick bastard who liked to be terrifying, which not only made me see him differently but made me realize how shitty I had been as a person." She revealed as she opened her eyes, "Even though I don't regret everything I did when I was alive because some of it I HAD to do, all the times I was a needless bitch to those around me just because I could which got worse once I came here, showed that even with my life on earth in the past deep down I was just a natural piece of shit, yet despite this he gave me a second chance and was willing to put up with me, that's when my feelings for him developed and when I felt like we were getting close, which also made me want to be a better person and that's why this hurts so fucking much..." She admitted as tears came to her eyes.</p><p>Taking a moment to make sure she wasn't about to start crying, she felt Angel Dust and Cherri's hands touch her shoulder again, both ready to comfort her if she needed it.</p><p>"What exactly do you mean Katie?" Vega inquired as he wanted her to go further.</p><p>"I didn't deserve the chance he gave me...I really fucking didn't...I was a horrible bitch and in a lot of ways I still am...to make things even worse I would have killed Millie and Moxxie if he hadn't been there...and even though they've told me that it's in the past it still bothers me because they've been so nice to me since then...they've become a family to me just like Angel, Cherri, and the others all have...if it wasn't for Will I would have murdered them and back then I wouldn't have thought twice about it, or ever felt bad afterwards at all...that's how much of a cold hearted monster I was...and even after all this time...I still feel that I am..." She replied as her tears started falling down her cheeks.</p><p>"Don't say that!" Millie exclaimed as she got up from her chair, "You're not a monster Katie! And if you remember WE had gone to the studio to kill you! In fact if Will hadn't been there we might've actually pulled it off, and knowing that makes me sick to my stomach cause I'd never think of hurting you now!" She told her.</p><p>"She's right! We're just as bad if not worse because we used to be professional killers!" Moxxie added.</p><p>"Yeah...but the only reason you were even hired to kill me is because of how I treated Lilith..." Katie responded before looking towards her, "I pulled no punches in treating you like shit...I insulted you and your family and did everything I could to belittle you...out of everyone here who should still hate me and want to see me suffer it should be you three..." She said.</p><p>"You're right, you did go out of you way to make me feel one inch tall and to show how superior you were to us, but that is the only thing you said that's correct." Lilith replied as a frown came to her face as well, "While both me and Lucifer were angry to see you again, it was anger that only mattered in the moment and not because we actually hated you, yes the things you said were hurtful but what does it say about me that I reacted the way I did? I am the queen of this circle and have endured far worse treatment and insults than that over the course of my life, so the fact that I hired assassins to kill you is only a reflection of my poor decision making, not yours" She explained.</p><p>"Furthermore all of this happened because of me." Lucifer spoke up as he put a hand to his chest, "The fact is when Will began to fight against Doom and its demons me and the rest of the Devils should have changed how we managed our circles, but instead we just assumed that the Dark One would eventually kill him or even if he were successful he'd let us be, everything that happened the moment he came here is as Lilith said a reflection of my poor choices, for if I had been a better leader than maybe what Charlie set out to accomplish with the hotel would have already been in place, even you might've sought to redeem yourself or just be a better person, these however are things we'll never know for certain and to focus on them so much will only drive us insane." He told her.</p><p>"He's right." Vega said rejoining the conversation, "That's the very reason why we're here, if we focus on what cannot be changed or fixed then we as people won't improve, which is why we shouldn't focus on our mistakes nor should we avoid acknowledging them, and in your case Katie you shouldn't feel like this second chance you've been given was unearned, or that you have yet to prove that it was an error in Will's judgement, if at any point in time you said or did anything that made him doubtful you would've been put back in your cell, but with every day that passed you only showed progress, and if he were here with us I know he'd be proud of how hard you've worked at being better." He assured.</p><p>Hearing all of them say these things to her wore down any restraint Katie had left, causing her to hide her face in her hands as she began to sob. She didn't know what she expected from this, but now that she knew none of them hated her for what she had done or said back then, it truly did lift a heavy weight from her mind. For as she said the members of Slayer Studios had become a family to her, while the others were the only people she felt were her actual friends. So for the first time in her life she had people whose opinions of her she cared about, she didn't want them to still be angry with her or for them to see her for who she once was.</p><p>As for Will and the feelings she had for him those could be discussed further when she was ready, as right now she had made the first big step into dealing with her issues.</p><p>"See? This is what I was hoping we would achieve." Vega told them as he put his hands behind his back, "Not to undermine or insult the skills and methods of the counselors employed here, but I think the best way we can deal with our problems is with each other, sharing how we feel while surrounded by those closest to us." He explained.</p><p>Sadly just as it seemed like the wheels were finally turning their meeting was interrupted, as the doors that led into the room were flung open by a frantic member of the hotel staff.</p><p>"MISS MAGNE!" The male demon shouted out while breathing heavily, showing that he had run all the way here.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" She asked as everyone turned to look at him, Katie having to do her best to stop crying so she could do the same.</p><p>"Y-Yes...you...have a visitor..." He answered through his panting.</p><p>"Seriously? You interrupted us because someone's here to see her?" Vagatha questioned as she crossed her arms, "It better be someone important then." She told him.</p><p>"It...it is...it's...your uncle..." He replied.</p><p>Surprisingly no one not even Vega reacted to this, as everyone believed that whoever was claiming to be her uncle was just lying out of their ass. And if you think that is rather odd remember this, the only uncle of hers that she has met is Gabriel who is sealed away forever in Doom, with the rest of her aunts and uncles having yet to meet her. Adding onto this was two major facts, the first was her relatives in Hell that were ignoring both her family and her grandfather, while the second was that if any of her relatives from Heaven showed up this would be a REALLY random time to do so. This is why even with the employee clearly being panicked, they thought that he was either a dumbass or he was lying through his teeth, both of which bought him a one way ticket to fuckedville.</p><p>"I swear this isn't my doing." Vega immediately said as he didn't want to be blamed for this.</p><p>"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Lilith whispered to her husband.</p><p>"I doubt it, if any of my siblings wanted to show up they'd reach out to us first." He replied before then speaking to him, "Excuse me." He called to get his attention.</p><p>"Yes sir?" He responded with his breathing back to normal.</p><p>"How are you certain that this man is in fact her uncle? Did he provide any actual proof?" Lucifer asked.</p><p>"No sir, but he didn't really have to." He answered.</p><p>"Why not?" Lucifer inquired.</p><p>"Because I recognize him from the party." He replied.</p><p>Unlike before this time he got a reaction from all of them, in the form of their eyes widening and their faces going pale.</p><p>"The...the party?..." Lucifer repeated in turn receiving a nod.</p><p>"Yeah, I was one of the new staff members that were given by the noble class, and I remember seeing him as I went around the room making sure everyone's drinks were full along with a few others, he was standing near the check in desk with most of you." He told them.</p><p>Hearing that sent a chill down their spines and made a pit form in their stomachs, because it was clear now that he wasn't lying since he remembered such a specific detail. And if was the case, then the person who had arrived saying they were Charlie's uncle...it...it actually was...</p><p>"GABRIEL?!" Lucifer shouted as loud as he could while bolting from his chair.</p><p>Doing the same as he did everyone got up from their seats and rushed out of the room, forcing the employee to quickly dodge to avoid getting trampled. Within a matter of seconds they ran through the halls on the ground floor and reached the lobby, where standing in the middle of the room was a figure they never thought they'd see again.</p><p><strong>"Ah, there you all are." </strong>Gabriel spoke as he turned around to meet them, having heard their approach the moment they started running, <strong>"It's wonderful to see all of you again." </strong>He told them with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Quite The Story To Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's amazing how sometimes the entire mood of a setting or situation can change in the blink of an eye, which is usually if not entirely caused by something unexpected happening. Regardless of whether it's good or bad that sudden of a shift can leave a person in a state of shock, questioning if what transpired was even real. However for the archangel Gabriel he experienced this so much as of late, that it would take quite a lot to surprise him anymore. But leave it to his family to accomplish this, for the moment they laid eyes on him no sooner was he being hugged by them.</p><p>Now he expected this kind of a reaction, to embrace him as tightly as they could while tears were shed in mass, so why then was he stunned by it? Simple, although he had been in a demonic body up until now all he had felt during that time was pain, so even though he went through the process to acquire a new one the lack of agony made it slip his mind. So when his loved ones all rushed over and began to squeeze him out of joy, he felt every bit of air in his new lungs be forced out and his bones all strain from their combined strength.</p><p>"IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU!" Lucifer shouted while crying tears of joy, something that his wife, daughter, and father all did as well.</p><p>"WE THOUGHT WE'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Lilith shouted, her cries equal to her husband's.</p><p>"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BACK UNCLE GABE!" Charlie shouted, her crying easily the worst of them all, which admittedly was expected.</p><p>"MY SON IS SAFE!" Vega shouted, his crying the least abundant of them all.</p><p><strong>"I...I appreciate...this...welcome..." </strong>He barely muttered out while doing his best to stay conscious, <strong>"But...I...I can't...breathe..." </strong>He told them.</p><p>Hearing this they released him immediately, which allowed him to gasp quite loudly as his windpipe was saved.</p><p>"Breathe?" Lucifer questioned while wiping away the tears from his eyes, "Does that mean you have a body?" He asked.</p><p><strong>"Yes...it was...a...necessity..." </strong>Gabriel wheezed out accompanied by a few coughs, <strong>"The Slayer couldn't just kill me...not while we were still in Doom...otherwise the Dark One would've claimed my soul again...</strong>" He explained.</p><p>"Oh my gosh that's right, Will!" Charlie realized as her eyes widened, "Uncle PLEASE tell us that he's with you! That both of you came back!" She begged.</p><p><strong>"No...I'm sorry..." </strong>He replied as he regained his composure and got his breathing back to normal, <strong>"But before we go any further, I feel there are many things I must tell you first." </strong>He said.</p><p>Though all of them desperately wanted to know why Will was still in that horrible place, they all agreed that if he had a story to tell they needed to hear it. They showed this by getting all of the chairs and easily moved bits of furniture that were in the lobby, then moving them close together so they could sit comfortably while he spoke. Waiting until this was done and they were all settled, Gabriel thought carefully of where he should start.</p><p><strong>"First and foremost I want to tell all of you that he is okay, he has not been injured, handicapped, or in the most impossible outcome killed, he has done what he does best without faltering." </strong>He began noticing how they all breathed a sigh of relief when he said that, <strong>"As for what became of me, I was kept in a state of limbo as the Dark One and his minions all focused their efforts on dealing with him and their recent defeat, speaking of I do not know how long we've been away, if the passage of time for example is different there than everywhere else, but regardless I was only recently given a new vessel by them which he severed the limbs from so he could carry its torso, from there he carried me with him as he traversed the realm until we came to a forge, however what made it strange was its abandoned state and who had once called it home, to my surprise and what shall be yours...there was one demon in that vile Hell that managed to become his ally." </strong>He revealed.</p><p>"No fucking way!" Cherri exclaimed in astoundment, speaking not only for herself but everyone else.</p><p><strong>"I know it seems impossible to believe, but this comes straight from his mouth as well as evidence found at the forge itself, from holy markings carved on the outside to ward off the Dark One and the other demons, to the devices found within which allowed me to escape and receive this new body, though it defies all expectation and logic one of those creatures sided with him, earning his trust and going so far as to aid him." </strong>He replied.</p><p>"...Wait a second..." Angel Dust spoke as the cogs in his head slowly turned, "Did...did you just say...it came from his mouth?...As in he told you?..." He asked.</p><p>Feeling all of their eyes widen as he made a good point they all looked back to Gabriel, who remained silent for a few seconds which in of itself confirmed it.</p><p><strong>"Yes, the Slayer spoke to me." </strong>He answered just for good measure.</p><p>"Holy fucking shit, this is insane!" Cherri exclaimed once again serving as their collective voice, "Well what the hell does he fucking sound like?! You gotta tell us!" She demanded.</p><p><strong>"It's...rather hard to describe..." </strong>He replied.</p><p>"WELL FUCKING TRY ANGEL BOY BECAUSE THIS IS MONUMENTAL SHIT!" She shouted at him.</p><p>Being taken aback by just how passionate that was, as he looked around at the others though they weren't vocal like her, he could see the same amount of eager interest.</p><p><strong>"Very well, give me a moment." </strong>He requested as he thought of the right words to use, <strong>"...Alright, I think I know of a proper comparison to make this easier, first I must ask all of you this question, have any of you ever felt as though you were being followed? Not by a person nor something you understood, almost as if something mysterious or supernatural was stalking you?" </strong>He inquired receiving a fair amount of nods from all of them, <strong>"Good, the way you felt during that moment, a sudden cold washing over your body as a baseless fear took hold of your soul, the sensation that if you stopped moving or even if you turned around you'd see something you didn't want to, THAT is his voice, there is this quality to it that I've never experienced before, it lacks any warmth or life and even in the few moments he may chuckle or show some kind of emotion, it leaves you feeling disturbed as it's more like a practiced response than something natural, much like how he is around others he doesn't really react to anything, it truly is as if he is but a soulless husk animated by instinct and compulsion alone." </strong>He explained.</p><p>After that was done he looked around himself again to see how they reacted to this information, which to no surprise it upset them a great deal. This is because one of their last memories of him was during his party, where they saw him actually smile and seemed to be enjoying himself. But to hear that his voice and no doubt by relation how he acted now was like this, it really did make them sick to their stomachs. But this did bring them back on track, as their minds now only had one question take residency in their thoughts. And even though they didn't say anything Gabriel could see it in their eyes and expressions, as they all looked back at him wanting to hear more.</p><p><strong>"Now then, obviously you all want to know why he didn't return with me, but the truth is even I am not entirely certain." </strong>He admitted while looking to the ground, <strong>"I thought that it was over, with a new body to temporarily house my soul the Slayer revealed a device, he called it a Slipgate and with but a few short seconds he used it to open a portal, now I do not know how this was possible as I've only had a few interactions with technology and something this complex was beyond me, still it filled me with euphoria for our nightmare was finally over...that is...until the stubborn bastard kicked me in my back." </strong>He revealed as a sigh left his lips, <strong>"All he told me after he sent me flying through the portal, the destination another circle in Hell which I presume is where his ally fled to long ago, was that someone needed to make sure that they behaved, then before I could reach him with my wings he blew up the Slipgate and the entire structure from what I could see before the portal closed, and given that I cannot open a portal back to the realm that device may have very well been our only way to get there." </strong>He explained.</p><p>Unlike before where the worst they felt after hearing what he said was sick to their stomach, this felt like someone stabbed them directly in their hearts with a serrated icepick. Though none of them were surprised as this was something he would do, sacrificing himself to keep everyone else safe, it still didn't make it hurt any less as he could be standing here right now.</p><p><em>"Goddamn it Will..." </em>Both Katie and Angel Dust unknowingly thought at the same time, gripping their clothes due to how much this frustrated them.</p><p>"Well...that is...upsetting to say the least..." Lucifer spoke after they all shared a moment of silence, "But there is one ray of hope, this Slipgate that helped you escape was built by this apparent ally of Will's, and from what you said it seems like they may have escaped to another circle as it took Will no time at all to open a portal, if this is all true then what we should do next is focus all of our attention on finding this demon, if they could make this device in Doom then they certainly can make it again." He reasoned.</p><p><strong>"Yes, but I do not think they are still in that circle, as where I was sent was Abaddon's domain."</strong> Gabriel replied.</p><p>"Is that bad?" Charlie asked as she still had just barely scratched the surface of her whole family.</p><p>"Not by itself, but out of all our siblings Abaddon is by far the most reclusive, which makes sense for why the demon would go there as no one would think to look for them in that circle." Lucifer answered.</p><p><strong>"My thoughts exactly, but since it was Abaddon who greeted me instead of them I believe in light of all that has happened they left, possibly to try and find some way to help the Slayer, though this of course is just speculation."</strong> Gabriel said.</p><p>"It's a lead nonetheless, we'll have to try to get all the Devils family and otherwise to help confirm whether or not this demon is in their circle, though as it stands they've been rather firm in acting as if we no longer exist." He replied.</p><p>"...You've been rather quiet..." Alastor suddenly spoke up while looking to Vega, causing everyone's attention to move to them.</p><p>"Hm? Oh, I'm just thinking is all." He replied as he put his hands behind his back, "I mean, it is rather shocking to hear that any demon from Doom would be capable of free thought, let alone willingly help Will." He explained.</p><p>"Is that so?..." The radio demon pressed as he was clearly not convinced.</p><p>"Alastor this is NOT the time." Lucifer told him with a sigh, "We have far greater things to focus on and we don't need you making everything more complicated." He said.</p><p>"Just making an observation Luci, no shenanigans I swear." Alastor promised.</p><p>"It's quite alright son, he does make a valid point." Vega admitted sticking up for him, "I should be contributing more to this conversation, but as it stands I have never heard of a device of non heavenly origin capable of doing what this Slipgate has, combine this with the notion of a good demon from Doom and that they may have been sheltered by Abaddon, it's a lot to think about on top of trying to figure out our best course of action." He explained.</p><p>"Why not ask for the Maykrs' help? They are incredibly advanced and intelligent after all." Lilith suggested.</p><p>"Hey yeah! We should definitely get their help with this!" Angel Dust agreed.</p><p>"Well, if none of you object I could go catch them up to speed, while all of you stay here and continue speaking with Gabriel as he relaxes and recovers from his ordeal." Vega offered.</p><p>Receiving nods in response showing they were okay with that idea, Vega then opened a portal to Urdak behind him and went through.</p><p>"Whelp, while Vega's busy chatting with the nerdiest angels in Heaven, why don't we all get some more grub before we keep chatting? Bet you're pretty hungry too ain't ya angel boy?" Cherri asked as the portal closed.</p><p><strong>"Surprisingly I am, part of the burden of having flesh I suppose, which I am going to have to fix as soon as possible." </strong>Gabriel answered.</p><hr/><p>The tranquility of Urdak had never been disrupted, even when all of Lucifer's people flooded through the atmosphere and peace was maintained, in fact it's one of the things that helped to calm them when they arrived. Yet if there was one thing that could accomplish this, it would be if the very being responsible for making it suddenly showed up in a panic. But come on, at what possible point in the entirety of time would the creator, the father, literal god himself show up and be in any kind of distress?</p><p>"SAMUR! KHAN!" Vega shouted out as he entered the realm, only doing so once the portal was closed so the others back in Lucifer's circle wouldn't hear him.</p><p>Huh, well you know what they say, there's a first time for everything. Anyways, having appeared just outside the central hub for Urdak as a whole, which is where the Khan and Samur had returned to work, they appeared before him in a matter of seconds after he did that.</p><p>"Father? What's wrong?" Samur was the first to ask once they appeared.</p><p>"We have a problem, a VERY big problem!" He exclaimed in a panic.</p><p>"Father I've never seen you like this, what could have possibly happened while you were gone?" The Khan inquired.</p><p>"Gabriel, MY SON Gabriel, he came back and he did so with a body that resembles his true form!" He told them.</p><p>Out of everything he could have possibly said that was one of the only things they wouldn't have guessed. This is why instead of responding both Maykrs just stood there like statues, for it didn't make sense for how that was even possible.</p><p>"Right, sorry, I should've thought that out better..." He said as he gathered his thoughts, "Unfortunately we do not have a lot of time so I will have to give you the summary of it, apparently how our new friend left Doom behind was via a Slipgate of his own design, however neither he nor Will destroyed it after this use and it was laying dormant in his forge, as for why the Dark One never used it it's due to holy markings he made to keep him and the other demons at bay, so after Will helped him obtain a new body so the Dark One couldn't claim his soul anymore he used this Slipgate to send Gabriel to Abaddon's circle, after which he then destroyed it to ensure he would be still be sealed with them." He explained making sure to cover the most important details.</p><p>"That...is incredible..." The Khan said still in a bewildered state.</p><p>"Indeed, though given the intelligence of our new ally it doesn't surprise me he was able to craft this apparatus." Samur added as a thought came to him, 'Still, I don't think I understand why you are so panicked father." He admitted.</p><p>"Because Samur Gabriel came to Lucifer's circle! And now he is telling them all about his time in Doom and of the events I just told you as well, on top of this while they know very little they've been made aware of the Wretch's existence, and they are VERY determined to begin searching for him." Vega explained.</p><p>"If that is the case then perhaps it is best we just come forward and tell them the truth?" The Khan suggested.</p><p>"No, while this does complicate things I still want to limit their involvement as much as possible, Gabriel at most will be informed of the truth if it is appropriate, but I will not allow them to become too involved as I do not want to put them in any danger, nor do I want them to get their hopes up in case some unforeseen complication or issue arises down the road, I've already meddled in their lives enough and have caused enough issues in the past, I do not want to potentially make it worse." He told them firmly.</p><p>"Very well father." Samur replied for both of them, as they both knew better than to try and argue against his wishes on this matter specifically, "However with all this being said we should go and inform the Wretch of these developments, who to our surprise as remained in conference with the other Khans all this time." He revealed.</p><p>"Wait, he has?" Vega questioned.</p><p>"Yes, as Samur said it is fairly surprising that they've talked for so long." The Khan replied.</p><p>However instead of saying anything else Vega simply let out a groan, which confused the two Maykrs as they'd never heard him groan at all before.</p><p>"I don't think he knows how to end the connection, which is my fault..." He said with a sigh, "My mind is in so many different places right now I'm forgetting all kinds of important details." He explained as he turned around, "Come now, let's go help him return to his body entirely, no doubt he and the Khans are running out of things to say to each other." He told them as he lead the way.</p><p>"I have never seen father like this before." The Khan whispered to Samur as they followed behind.</p><p>"Neither have I, though considering the precarious nature of this entire situation coupled with the fact this could either end perfectly or in disaster, I'm honestly amazed he's made it this long without showing some signs of stress." Samur whispered back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Welcome To The Museum, No Refunds.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"WHY IS THIS SO DELICIOUS?!" </strong>Gabriel shouted in question as he quite viciously tore away at his food.</p><p>Even though they had just eaten during their meeting, due to all of the sudden excitement everyone found their appetites were still unsated. This applied especially to Gabriel who had never felt hunger before, yes he had eaten a few times and had drank wine over the course of his life, but due to his ethereal form he never knew what it was like to calm a desperate stomach. Hence why as of right now he tore away at hearty helping of steak that was made for him by the hotel's kitchen staff, it also explained why everyone for a few moments looked at him in awe while in their minds they compared him to a starved animal.</p><p>"Gabriel please slow down!" Lucifer exclaimed though with a smile and small laugh, as this was a side of his normally stoic brother he never thought he'd see.</p><p><strong>"I'm sorry..." </strong>He apologized thought it was a bit muffled due to the food in his mouth, <strong>"But this feels so good, is this what it is always like to fill one's stomach?" </strong>He asked.</p><p>"You should try it while you're baked out of your mind." Angel Dust suggested with a smirk.</p><p><strong>"Baked?"</strong> He inquired as he wasn't sure the spider demon was using that in the way he thought.</p><p>"NO, you are NOT getting my brother high!" Lucifer told him firmly with the most disapproving fatherly look he could muster.</p><p>"Okay daddy~" Angel Dust replied as a counter, which caused Cherri and Blitzo both to burst into laughter.</p><p>Feeling his blood begin to boil as this horny tarantula was ruining his reunion with his brother, before Lucifer could say or do anything else his wife put a hand on his shoulder to help keep him calm.</p><p>"Don't let him get a rise out of you dear." She whispered to him as he let out a sigh.</p><p>"You're right..." He replied as he refocused on the conversation, "So Gabriel, now that you've got some food in your new stomach do you feel ready to continue answering our questions?" He asked.</p><p><strong>"Yes, but to be honest I don't know how much more I can provide, as I said only recent did the Dark One use me again to try and defeat the Slayer, and I've already shared with you the most important details I can think of." </strong>Gabriel answered.</p><p>"Anything at all will help us, or at the very least just give us a greater picture of what's going on." He told him before looking to the others, "Now then, does anyone have any specific questions they'd like answered?" He asked.</p><p>In response to this Velvet shot up from her seat with her hand raised, combined with the intense look on her face it was clear that this was important.</p><p>"Yes Velvet?" He called on her to give her the go ahead.</p><p>"Is Sir Pentious there?!" She asked in a frantic worry as she brought her hand back down to her side, "Vega says that he's there after he...well...exploded...but I want to be sure!" She exclaimed.</p><p><strong>"So that's the snake demon's name." </strong>Gabriel said which caused a smile to spread across her face.</p><p>"SO HE IS THERE! THAT MEANS WILL CAN SAVE HIM TOO!" She shouted in joy and relief.</p><p><strong>"That...might be a bit difficult unfortunately." </strong>He told her.</p><p>"Why's that?" Vox inquired joining in on the conversation, as this was just as important to him.</p><p><strong>"From what I could tell he seems to have been made the head of their demon production, besides adding what they called improvements to the body that served as my prison, he also created an entirely new demon to try and kill the Slayer." </strong>He revealed.</p><p>"Does...that mean he's joined them?..." Cherri asked with surprising concern.</p><p><strong>"Not at all, if anything I think his torture is even worse than mine, be rest assured that he did not betray all of you willingly nor is he allies with the Dark One, just as I was made to serve so to is he, bound in a sickening abomination of flesh and metal that makes him a puppet." </strong>He answered.</p><p>Though hearing he was suffering wasn't good news, Vox, Velvet, and Cherri of all people were still relieved to know where he was exactly, and that he wasn't suddenly in cahoots with Doom's ruler.</p><p>"Who's next?" Lucifer asked to keep things moving, the first hand being raised in response belong to Moxxie, "Go ahead." He told him.</p><p>"Thank you sir." He replied before clearing his throat to make sure he wouldn't screw up, "I don't mean to be rude or insult you in any way when with my question, but I've been thinking and something doesn't really make sense." He said.</p><p><strong>"Oh?" </strong>Gabriel inquired curious as to what he was referring to.</p><p>"You say that your soul was in a limbo, sort of like you were in a coma up until now right?" He asked.</p><p><strong>"Correct, I do not know how or where it was housed, but it must have been somewhere close by this Sir Pentious as even in this state I could hear somethings, though I wouldn't really begin to understand my surroundings nor have a full grasp of anything until they gave me a new body." </strong>Gabriel clarified.</p><p>"Okay, well if that's all true then how come you didn't react at all just now to Vega? Did Pentious or the Dark One or someone else say something about him being back?" He asked.</p><p>Hearing that everyone's eyes all widened as they hadn't realized that themselves, as Vega had revealed his identity AFTER Gabriel was captured. This caused all of them to look to the archangel with a shared silent demand for answers, which was so jarring that it managed to unsettle him, but only by a small bit.</p><p><strong>"Oh yes, that does seem rather odd doesn't it?" </strong>He asked them receiving nods from them in response, <strong>"Well, the truth is I didn't appear here in the hotel's lobby when Abaddon opened the portal, which made sense given I doubt they open many portals if any at all and they've never been here, so where I came out after I had gone through was a completely random location." </strong>He explained.</p><p>"And that answers Moxxie's question how?..." Loona questioned.</p><p><strong>"It doesn't, but the rest of my story will." </strong>He assured as he recounted his arrival.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>About An Hour Ago...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Stepping out of the portal and watching it close behind him, Gabriel took a look at his surroundings to try and determine where Abaddon had placed him in Lucifer's circle. And while to his benefit it appeared as though he was in some kind of lobby, it wasn't that of the hotel's or any other place he recognized. However, as he continued to look he soon looked towards the ceiling, where he found hanging from it was a banner with a surprising message written on it.</p><p><strong>"Welcome patrons to the Slayer Museum..." </strong>He read aloud with a look of confusion, <strong>"They made a museum for him?" </strong>He questioned.</p><p>Though he was curious of what that truly entailed there were far greater matters he needed to focus on, so he turned around and located a set of twin doors nearby. In doing so he walked over to them and tried to pull or push them open, only to find that they were locked.</p><p><strong>"Oh no..." </strong>He muttered to himself as he shook the doors a bit, <strong>"Of all the places I was to be sent it HAD to be somewhere that is locked!"</strong> He exclaimed as he began shaking them more violently.</p><p>Now one would assume that Gabriel could just break the doors, after all even with his soul currently housed in a body he WAS still an Archangel. Unfortunately the repairs and construction work Lucifer's circle received after the invasion were handled by the Maykrs and Sentinels, who among all their accolades were well accomplished engineers. This in turn meant that instead of making everything like it was on earth, such as the materials used and the same methods of making things like doors, walls, and other such objects for buildings, they used their own which were superior in everyway. So even if Gabriel were to hulk out in a sense and go ballistic on these doors, all he would accomplish is exhausting himself.</p><p><strong>"Why...do things...like this...keep happening..." </strong>He said as he began to lightly bang his head against them, accepting that this approach was entirely futile.</p><p>Letting out a frustrated sigh he released the doors' handles and turned back around, his mind now trying to figure a way passed this new obstacle.</p><p><strong>"It's alright...it's alright...this is a FAR less daunting task than getting the Slayer out of Doom..." </strong>He said as he put a hand to his chin, <strong>"Now, my knowledge of mortal societies which Lucifer's is based around is quite limited, however it would make sense that the keys to these doors must be nearby." </strong>He reasoned just as a rather bleak thought came to mind, <strong>"Though...it is also possible that whoever runs this place has the keys with them...and if they aren't here...then I'm stuck..." </strong>He realized followed by a groan, <strong>"Slayer...I am forever grateful to you for all that you have done then and now...but I swear I am going to strangle you when we meet again..." </strong>He promised.</p><p>Deciding his best option was to walk around to try and find the museum's curator, on the plus side it meant that he could satiate his curiosity for this place. Picking up a pamphlet from the information desk as it had a map on it, while unfortunately not telling him where the curator's office might be it gave him some kind of direction. Walking out of the lobby and passed the desk, he decided if he was going to be here for some time just aimlessly wandering around, he may as well check out the most interesting of the exhibits. One in particular already grabbed his interest, as on the map it was labeled as "The Slayer's Story".</p><p>Even though he had done his own research into him during the whole heavenly meetings fiasco, he did wonder how his official museum might portray his life. Thankfully it was of the closer ones near the lobby, which made sense as guests would more than likely want to know how he became what he was. Needing only to walk a short distance before reaching it, he discovered it was actually a long hallway filled with a variety of different specific exhibits, each all portraying a scene from his life.</p><p><strong>"Hm, how fun." </strong>He joked as he started walking passed them, having to look to both his left and his right as they were on both sides.</p><p>Seeming to start on the left and go to the right was the order of how his story was being told, as the very first display showed an impressively detailed statue of him fighting off demons on Mars. From there each display showed something he already knew from his own research, and whole there was some kind of device in front of each which he assumed would tell you about the display if you interacted with it, he didn't bother as he knew the context himself. But that changed as he neared the end of the hall, for soon he saw displays depicting the far more recent events of his life, such as when he first arrived in Lucifer's circle or when Angel beat the ever loving shit out of Valentino.</p><p><strong>"That...does not seem appropriate for children..." </strong>He commented as the pimp demon's statue was scarily detailed in its destruction.</p><p>Continuing on he saw more displays like this, they even had one of when the invasion happened where both he and the Slayer fought off the Cyber Demon so everyone could escape. Admittedly this was the first one that made him want to know more, as he wondered how described this event.</p><p>"When the demons of Doom appeared the Slayer fought them with all his might, despite their numbers and the intimidating size of the Cyber Demon he as always was not harmed or hindered by their assault, however the fiendish titan attempted to take aim at those who fled the area, this is when the archangel of justice summoned his spear and gave his aid, together both the Slayer and the archangel ensure everyone escaped to Urdak safely." The device in front of the display told him in a woman's voice, after he pressed the button that was attached to it.</p><p>Feeling a smile both at the credit and that they didn't include the part where he was struck down, Gabriel savored this moment for a few seconds before resuming his walk. This is when however his knowledge came to an end, and as the next few displays came into full view he was brought to a stop. Near the very end there were two displays that stuck out in particular, for besides the Slayer standing in them there as another figure, one he thought he'd never seen again.</p><p><strong>"F...Father?..." </strong>He questioned in a low whisper.</p><p>Slowly approaching the first display that had a statue of his parent's visage, he pressed the button its connected device to hear what it had to say.</p><p>"After arriving in the heavenly realm of Urdak, the Slayer along with Lord Lucifer, the realm's ruler the Khan Maykr, and her attending seraphim Samur set themselves to figuring out a solution to the invasion, that is when the creator himself appeared before them and revealed that a plan had been made in anticipation of this outcome, which involved the creation of a brand new suit for the Slayer to wear, one powered solely by his own soul and was miraculously better than his current suit in every conceivable way." The voice said.</p><p><strong>"What?...No...that can't be it!" </strong>He exclaimed as he looked at the device, <strong>"That doesn't explain anything! The creator...my father hadn't appeared in countless ages! And only after I was captured he decided to show up?! That doesn't make sense!" </strong>He shouted.</p><p>"HEY!" Another voice called out nearby, followed by the sounds of running footsteps.</p><p>Looking to his left at the end of the hallway, soon he would see a woman appear in the entryway dressed in armor. This armor he knew the moment he saw it was made by Sentinel hands, however its design made it resemble what the Exterminators had worn. As for the woman herself she actually looked human in the face, though it wasn't just the armor she wore that gave away she was anything but, as she had horns growing from her head and bovine like ears.</p><p>"Who the hell do you think you are being-" She was shouting until she stopped mid sentence, as she saw who was standing in the hallway.</p><p><strong>"Oh, I'm sorry miss." </strong>Gabriel apologized as he realized how disruptive he had just been, <strong>"I didn't mean to shout as I did, I was just surprised by what this device told me is all." </strong>He explained.</p><p>"You...you're...you're Gabriel..." She muttered in disbelief, her eyes as wide as plates and her body lightly shaking from the shock.</p><p><strong>"Ah, so you know who I am?" </strong>He inquired.</p><p>"O-Of course!" She exclaimed as she hurried over to him, "You helped everyone escaped when the demons attacked! You're Lucifer's brother! AND you're supposed to be trapped in Doom!" She listed while making fists with her hands, "So how are you here? How is that possible? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!" She shouted as she was overcome by her emotions.</p><p><strong>"As do I, perhaps we can offer each other some clarity?" </strong>He suggested which caused her to nod her head rapidly in response.</p><p>Over the next few minutes they answered each other's questions, and by the end both were blown away by what they heard. For Gabriel he learned that Vega was actually his father, why it didn't say this in the display is because it would take WAY too long to explain it to any of the patrons. Also they didn't want to pull the attention away from the Slayer, since this museum was meant to focus on him and him alone. As for the woman, who he learned was named Gretta, she was told everything that happened after the invasion from his perspective, including the fact that Valentino was still alive.</p><hr/><p>"HE'S FUCKING WHAT?!" Angel Dust shouted out angrily as he stood up from his seat.</p><p>Being caught off guard by this especially since his chair was pushed to the ground, though everyone was startled by his interruption of Gabriel's story they weren't surprised by his reaction.</p><p><strong>"Oh, right, you had apparent history with him from what I could gather from the display." </strong>The archangel recalled.</p><p>"Oh yeah, HISTORY is ONE WAY to fucking put it!" He exclaimed as his hands balled into fists, "Let me guess, that Dark One was so impressed by how badly his bitch ass got beat?! Cause if so I'll be more than happy to give him a fucking encore!" He told him.</p><p>"Angel." Katie spoke up while rising from her seat, "I know that you're probably burning on the inside and you have every right to be, but right now we need to stay calm okay?" She said while putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Even though he knew she was right, there was a part of him that wanted to scream at her to shut the hell up. Of course he would NEVER do that to her or anyone else, but the rage he felt in his soul was just so passionate, it was hard for him to calm down after hearing that. But as said he knew she was right, plus he didn't want to make things weird or to concern the others with how mad he was, so with a deep breath that he honestly struggled to get out to help calm him down, he sat back down after Cherri helped put his chair back into place.</p><p>"Sorry guys..." He apologized once he was seated, both Katie and Cherri doing their best to comfort him.</p><p>"You have no reason to be sorry Angel." Vagatha told him as she too wasn't happy to hear this, "Can't believe out of every fucking bastard to still be around he is." She said.</p><p>"Sadly we can't be too surprised, he was kept in the Soul Harvester alongside me and Pentious, so it makes sense when they broke out he went with them." Vox explained.</p><p>"True, but as Katie said we have more important things to be focusing on, speaking of which as you were Gabriel." Lucifer told them while urging his brother to continue.</p><p><strong>"To be honest there isn't much after that." </strong>He admitted as he put a hand to the back of his head, <strong>"We continued to talk to each other and fill in what gaps we could, then I told her I needed to find all of you but I could because the doors were locked, that is uh...well...when she reminded me that I could easily just open a portal to the hotel..." </strong>He said while averting his gaze.</p><p>"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blitzo burst into laughter once he heard that, which only worsened the archangel's embarrassment.</p><p>"Blitzo!" Stolas said in a scolding manner.</p><p>"Oh come on that's fucking FUNNY!" The Imp replied as he continued to laugh.</p><p>"Why didn't you think to do that in the first place Gabriel?" Lilith questioned.</p><p><strong>"Because I had tried to open a portal to Doom back in Abaddon's circle, but when it didn't work I assumed it was due to my new body or because my powers hadn't fully returned, but I know now it is because father separated it from the rest of creation, even going so far as to add a barrier not long after for additional insurance." </strong>He explained.</p><p>"That's fair." Moxxie said before looking to his still laughing boss with an angry expression, "And will you knock it off already?" He requested.</p><p>"Allow me!" Alastor offered just before his shadow moved from the floor to Blitzo, where it then wrapped around his mouth like a snake.</p><p>"MMMPH!" He sounded as it startled him followed by him trying his best to remove it.</p><p>"Ah, thank you." Moxxie said with a smile as the silence was music to his ears.</p><p>For the next few seconds everyone stayed quiet and just watched Blitzo try to remove the shadow from his face, which besides being one of the funniest things they'd ever seen, was also very educational. How that was is the shadow wasn't like what you'd expect from say a cartoon, it wasn't a tangible object that he could actually grab onto in any way, it was no different from their own shadows apart from being a great deal darker.</p><p>"Anyway." Lucifer spoke again after they shared that nice little break together, "Now that Moxxie's question has been answered and then some, does anyone else have a specific question for Gabriel before we move on?" He asked.</p><p>Taking another moment to stay silent as they all thought about it, while they did have questions they wanted answered by this point Gabriel had shared all he could, so if they did ask anything else it'd just send them in circles.</p><p>"So that's a no then?" Lucifer asked a little after.</p><p>"Seems like it, pretty much what I think we're all wondering is where do we go from here? As well as how do we find Will's friend?" Angel Dust asked accompanied by a few yeses and yeahs.</p><p><strong>"Our best bet would be to start with Abaddon, after all they may have very well been the last person to see them, I didn't ask them then since my mind was a bit frazzled." </strong>Gabriel answered.</p><p>"Agreed, Abaddon right now knows more than us regarding this mysterious demon, me and Gabriel will try and get them to speak with us though it will be next to impossible." Lucifer said.</p><p>"So what do we do then while you two go catch up with your sibling?" Loona asked.</p><p>"I know this may sound absurd, but as it stands we really can't do all that much, hopefully father won't be much longer in Urdak and when he comes back we'll have more we can do, but until then besides speaking with Abaddon we just have to wait." He answered.</p><p>Even though they all hated it they knew he was right, which really fucking sucked because they now had a chance at getting Will back, and they didn't want to waste any time hopefully achieving that. But now it all relied on what the Maykrs and Vega could do to help, so in the meantime they decided to finish eating and catching up with Gabriel, all the while Blitzo continued to "fight" against the shadow for their amusement.</p><hr/><p>"...Well...this is awkward..." The Wretch said while sitting down, having done so quite a while ago.</p><p>True to his word as he and the Khans continued to ask each other questions to learn more about themselves, they progressively grew sadder with each of his answers. To be fair even if he didn't warn them what REALLY did they expect? Everything about him defied both expectation and logic, what was once a mindless servant to the most evil entity in creation now tortured himself in every possible sense, as he hated what he was and what he had done. Then you combine this with everything he had never experienced such as dreams, tasty confections, simple comforts like smelling a nice fragrance or resting in a comfortable bed, in short his life was nearly as tragic as the Slayer's, possibly even more so.</p><p>For while yes the Slayer had endured so much loss there WAS a period where his life was normal and he was as happy as he could be, but for the Wretch the moment his life truly began when his sentience came to be, it was nothing but isolation and survival. This eventually wore down the Khans, to the point their forms dissipated and they fell silent, leaving him alone in the matrix. But they didn't do this because they didn't want to speak to him anymore or something else as equally ridiculous, they just didn't want to make him say anything more as they feared he was uncomfortable. Ironically though that is what made him feel uncomfortable, for now all he could do was sit there patiently until he was removed from the soul sphere.</p><p>"...I wonder if it just feels like it's been a fair amount of time...or if something came up and they just left me standing there..." He continued trying his best to pass the time in some way.</p><p>Letting out a sigh while lightly tapping his claws against his armor, as he looked to his feet he noticed that they were suddenly disappearing at a rapid rate.</p><p>"Finally." He breathed out in relief as more of him faded away.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"I wonder if he's angry with us?" The Khan asked to no one in particular, as Vega slowly helped remove the Wretch from the sphere.</p><p>Given that this was his first time doing something like this, in addition to how long he'd been connected, Vega wanted to be absolutely certain nothing went wrong as he disconnected. This is why Samur also was lending his aid, each of them grabbing onto one of the demon's arms and pulling them off as carefully as they could. Thankfully nothing did go wrong, which was confirmed when they saw the light of the Wretch's visor come on showing his soul was fully back in his body.</p><p>"I am so sorry." Vega apologized once it was done, both he and Samur standing nearby just in case he felt weak in the knees.</p><p>Taking a few seconds to stretch his muscles as they had gotten somewhat stiff, after he made sure himself that nothing was out of order the Wretch looked to him.</p><p>"You have no reason to be sorry creator, I should have told you I've never done something like this before." He said.</p><p>"You did." Samur told him.</p><p>"I did?" The Wretch questioned as he put a hand to his head, "Huh, perhaps being connected for long has messed with my head a bit, or it could be from how much I and the Khans spoke with each other." He suggested.</p><p>"On that matter how did it go? Were you able to establish a relationship with each other?" The Khan asked.</p><p>"Well...it's rather complicated..." He answered confusing them greatly.</p><p>"How could it be complicated? What did kind of conversation did you have?" Samur questioned.</p><p>"It started off as I expected and we did become friendly with one another, but since I couldn't remove myself from the sphere we were then forced to find something else to talk about, which led to them asking things about my life which then devolved into figuring out how many pleasures I've never felt, and for what I assume has been about ten or so minutes I sat in silence for they were so distraught by what I told them they fell silent." He explained.</p><p>In response to this for the second time today Vega let out a long drawn out groan, which caught him by surprise as just like with Maykrs he didn't expect that.</p><p>"Everything is on fire..." He said slowly as he put his hands on his face, "My family and friends are getting involved...the Khans are upset...Will's still in Doom...things were so much simpler when I was a computer program who didn't know so much..." He carried on.</p><p>"Should...should we say something?" The Wretch asked the Maykrs in a whisper.</p><p>"Honestly we're just as dumbfounded as you are." Samur answered.</p><p>"Father, may I make a suggestion?" The Khan requested.</p><p>"Of course..." He replied.</p><p>"It's clear that you are feeling burdened by stress, why don't you go relax in the garden for a while as we continue working? Then when you feel ready you can rejoin us?" She said.</p><p>"...That...sounds really nice..." He admitted as he removed his hands from his face, "Thank you, I'm sorry I am such a mess right now." He apologized.</p><p>"Pay no mind to that right now father, you just go and have a nice break from all of this insanity." She urged.</p><p>Listening to her they all watched him slowly leave the room and head for the garden, still amazed that he of all people could be affected so severely by stress.</p><p>"And that is why there will be no more Khans after you." Samur told her with a smile.</p><p>"Oh no, don't go bringing that up right now." She replied while giving him a stern glare, "We need to focus on making sure when father rejoins us that everything is under complete control, we shall do this by deciding what jobs we all should have at this time." She explained.</p><p>"I'll go back to the creator's chamber and begin work on the Soul Cube." The Wretch said.</p><p>"That's what the device will be called?" Samur asked earning a nod for confirmation.</p><p>"Yes, however we will need the aid of his child Azrael, she is just as essential to its success as the Khans are." He informed.</p><p>"Then I shall go and see her, admittedly she has been rather reclusive for some time now, as the saying goes the apple does not fall far from the tree" Samur said referring to when Vega did the same after the war happened.</p><p>"Very good, as for myself I will attend to Lucifer and the others, ensure that father's wish for them to be kept at distance as much as possible is maintained." The Khan told them.</p><p>With their roles decided they all went their separate ways, with Samur making his exit via a portal to Azrael's realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Angel Of Death's Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"GABRIEL'S RETURNED!" </em>Azrael shouted joyously as she hugged Samur and spun him around.</p><p>After all the tragedy that happened six months ago, the angel of death retreated to her domain and has barely left since. She allowed her father, her brother, his wife, and her niece to visit her as she kept to herself, but besides that she was alone most of the time to deal with their losses. However that all seemed like a distant memory now as her entire mood changed, if not indicated by her embrace of the Maykr seraphim then by the bright beaming smile she had. Speaking of, though she had up until now mostly resided in her domain, she decided to keep the form she had made for herself when in Lucifer's circle as she had grown attached to it.</p><p>"Yes, but could you please put me down?" He requested though in a completely calm way, as this display of her happiness didn't bother him it was just inconvenient.</p><p><em>"I'm sorry." </em>She apologized while releasing him, <em>"I'm just so...so...gah I can't even put into words how wonderful this is!" </em>She exclaimed.</p><p>"I understand completely, however we do still need to help bring back the Slayer and the demon Sir Pentious from Doom, to accomplish this we need your help." He informed.</p><p><em>"Of course! Any help at all I can be to this mission I offer without restraint!" </em>She assured just as a thought came to her, <em>"But wait, how do father and the Wretch plan to go about this? If I'm not mistake you said that the only way Gabriel returned is due to a device known as a Slipgate, but Will destroyed it so how can we save them without any risks?" </em>She asked, having come to call the Slayer by his name in the months that passed.</p><p>"Certain details are still being worked out, however the part you play in this is most important." He began as he put his hands behind his back, "Though we've yet to discern a method of sending the Wretch to Doom without giving the Dark One any opportunities, we are working to create a permanent prison which unlike the Slayer's own will be impervious to failure, and part of ensuring its success is you imbuing it with your power." He explained.</p><p><em>"That makes sense, even the Dark One if he is trapped again should be contained for good with my power involved, but that is where the challenge will lie."</em> She responded.</p><p>"This is true, however by that point both the Wretch and the Slayer shall fight him together, and since he was able to defeat him on his own victory is inevitable." He said.</p><p><em>"I'd advise you not to think so lightly of the Dark One, after all he did manage to escape before so it would be a fool's mindset to assume he has no schemes being orchestrated as we speak."</em> She warned.</p><p>"Of course, but again as the Slayer is already in their domain keeping them busy, our biggest obstacle is sending the Wretch there without playing into those schemes, but that is to be sorted in due time as for right now our concern is making the Soul Cube an inescapable prison." He urged.</p><p><em>"Soul Cube?"</em> She inquired finding that name to be curious.</p><p>"Your father's choice." He clarified.</p><p><em>"Ah, that does make sense."</em> She replied with a smile as her father wasn't the best when it came to names sometimes, <em>"Well then, if my role is only to give my power to this device then I as said am more than willing to give it, but seeing as how you do not have it with you I assume it is still being constructed?"</em> She asked.</p><p>"Indeed, we also need to wait until the Khans are inside, so it will be some time before it is truly ready." He answered.</p><p><em>"If that is the case then I shall wait with my family, that is if father has no objections."</em> She said.</p><p>"All he asks is you refrain from sharing information of our plan with Lucifer and the others, he doesn't want them to be involved in the event something goes wrong, in addition to keeping them safe." He explained.</p><p><em>"I can manage that, though given all he has been through is this level of secrecy applied to Gabriel as well?"</em> She asked.</p><p>"No, if you want to speak with him about this you can, just make sure no one else hears you." He answered.</p><p><em>"Can do."</em> She replied as a portal opened up next to her, <em>"Now then, time for another family reunion!"</em> She exclaimed with zest before taking her leave.</p><p>Happy to see she was in such high spirits, with his task done he too opened a portal and returned to Urdak to see how things were going there.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>A Short While Ago In Lucifer's Circle...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Alright, I guess we're ready." Lucifer said while readying himself to see another of his siblings.</p><p>Not long after their interrogation of Gabriel was over did they too finish their food, also Alastor finally pulled back his shadow from Blitzo's mouth after the Imp nearly passed out from exhaustion. With all their bellies especially the archangel's now full, the two brothers were ready to try and get as much information out of Abaddon as possible. Though given they had ALWAYS been a mute even before the emotional trauma, their chances were about as good as someone walking down the street and finding a unicorn.</p><p>"Good luck dad!" Charlie exclaimed as she hugged him, though a bit sad that she couldn't go with as she wanted to meet another member of her family.</p><p>"Take as much time as you need hon." Lilith advised as she kissed him on the cheek.</p><p><strong>"In truth we have all of eternity to save the Slayer as he and the rest of Doom are sealed away, I say this because we may actually need that much time to try and get in Abaddon's good graces." </strong>Gabriel admitted.</p><p>"He's right, Abaddon was always the most colorful, cheery, and optimistic of us, after the war however they became the exact opposite of that in every way due to how much turmoil it caused them, it was nearly the same as father's." Lucifer explained.</p><p>"Colorful, cheery, and optimistic? Gee who else do we know that fits that description?" Vagatha asked.</p><p>"Vaggie..." Charlie replied with a slight whine as an embarrassed blush appeared on her cheeks, which in turn caused her girlfriend to smile.</p><p>"Maybe you should take Charlie with you, I mean if they're so alike then she could actually help out." Angel Dust suggested.</p><p>"While that is not a bad idea, considering they have never met in addition to how we've not spoken to each other in several lifetimes, I don't think we need to add awkward family reunion on top of everything else." Lucifer replied.</p><p>"Eh he's got a point, family reunions suck." Husk chimed in from behind the front desk, already opening a bottle to get himself a drink.</p><p>"You say that like you've got experience." Vagatha noted.</p><p>However instead of responding to her he flicked the cork of the bottle he opened in her direction, followed by downing nearly half its content in a single go.</p><p>"Anyway, we should really get going, even with no time limit on this better to get it done as soon as possible." Lucifer said as he looked to Gabriel, "Think you can open a portal back there?" He asked.</p><p>Responding with an immediate attempt, to both his and Gabriel's joy he succeeded on the first try, showing that if his powers had been hindered they were back to normal. And so with but one final nod and wave to the others they went through, Gabriel closing it once they were a few feet in.</p><p>"Whelp, now we sit on our asses and do nothing." Angel Dust said as he walked over to a chair before plopping down.</p><p>"Be honest Lilith, how long do you actually think they'll be gone?" Katie asked.</p><p>"Lucifer's told me all about his siblings, down to their unique quirks and mannerisms, so with that said as well as their history...they could be there for days, maybe even weeks." She answered.</p><p>"You've GOT to be shitting!" Cherri shouted in disbelief.</p><p>"Unfortunately no, Lucifer was telling the truth when he said the fallout of the war affected Abaddon the most after Vega, out of all his siblings they're the only one to truly disappear into their circle of Hell, honestly it's a miracle Gabriel managed to get them to appear to help him." She explained.</p><p>"Well that's just fucking peachy keen..." Cherri replied as she threw her head back over her chair, "So we could still be weeks, maybe a few MONTHS away from getting Will back..." She sighed.</p><p>"Hey, at least we're getting him back." Millie said to try and lighten everyone's spirits, "Before tonight we thought he was gone for good, but now even though it will take time he is in a sense on his way!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"She's right! We shouldn't sit around here moping and wailing like a bunch of depressed orphans, we should be doing our part to make sure his return is as grand as it can be!" Alastor said.</p><p>"And how exactly do you want us to do that?" Husk questioned.</p><p>"Simple, as it stands there are a few things we've yet to do, such as you Vox!" Alastor exclaimed while pointing to his rival.</p><p>"Choose your words carefully deer boy." He warned.</p><p>"Now now no need to get all snarly! I'm just saying that you're still working on that thing of yours right? The thing based on Will's fight against Doom?" Alastor asked.</p><p>"...You mean the video game?" He questioned.</p><p>"Yes that!" Alastor confirmed causing Vox to roll his eyes, as the radio demon's steadfast refusal of all modern inventions still baffled him, "You and Velvet can put your energy and focus to that! And the same goes for the rest of us!" He explained.</p><p>"That's a really good idea Al!" Charlie said as a smile came to her face, "In fact, we could even throw him another party when he returns! But this time it'll be bigger maybe even a whole parade!" She suggested.</p><p>"You might want to reconsider that one princess." Husk spoke up as he reached over and grabbed a remote on his desk, "Have you forgotten about this?" He asked as he turned on the TV.</p><p>One of the new additions to the hotel after it was rebuilt was a brand new HUGE television in the lobby, which was there for Husk's entertainment and the residents as well. However what he turned it onto wasn't one of his favorite shows or anyone else's, instead it was channel 666 news which was having its late night broadcast. As for why of all things he wanted to show them this, it's because ever since their circle got rebuilt there had been one thing you could always count on, and that was a certain noble causing trouble.</p><p>"Thank you as always for being here miss Helsa, to continue discussing the ever growing divide in the public's opinion regarding the reform." Tom Trench spoke as he looked across his desk at the woman.</p><p>Skin as black as charcoal, white hair that served as a nice contrast, venomous green eyes that threatened to poison your soul, and an outfit that struck the perfect balance between posh and business, this was the textbook description of Helsa Von Eldritch. But to those who knew her personally, none better than Charlotte Magne herself, she could be described in a far shorter way with but one simple word, bitch.</p><p>"And as always Tom it is my pleasure to be here, to serve as the voice of the hundreds no THOUSANDS of souls who are strongly against it." She replied with a smile made for the camera.</p><p>"Onto the topic of discussion for tonight, it has been about half a year since the invasion happened which ended with the Slayer sacrificing himself to save us all, however it has also been half a year since the reform was set into motion as well, so I think I speak for everyone when I ask what are your feelings on all of it? I mean there is no denying that a lot of good has come from the reform." He said to get things started.</p><p>"Of course, I'm not trying to insult all of the good that has come from lord Lucifer and lady Lilith's more active participation in our society, if anything that is what I am personally most grateful to the Slayer for." She replied.</p><p>"What about the princess and her hotel?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh, you mean the hotel for hazbins?" She questioned with a snarky grin, "Honestly I think that's the one building that should've stayed destroyed, to serve as a reminder of just how...stupid of an idea it is." She stated.</p><p>Hearing that everyone slowly turned their heads to look at Charlie, and to their absolute shock her usually happy demeanor was nowhere to be found. Standing there with a clearly forced smile and tightly clenched fists, her eye began to twitch ever so slightly as a result of the other woman's words.</p><p>"Hazbins?..." Charlie questioned.</p><p>"Hon..." Vagatha said as she gently grabbed her shoulders, "She's just talking out of her ass, don't let it get to you." She told her.</p><p>Taking her girlfriend's advice she breathed in and out for a few seconds to keep her cool, which sadly proved pointless as the interview went on.</p><p>"I see your feelings about the hotel haven't changed since our very first discussion miss Helsa, does this play into your family's stance against the reformation? As well as so many others' shared view?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh most certainly, see while we welcome all the good that has come from the reform, we do think that this enforcement of moral improvement is a direct betrayal of the entire purpose Hell is meant to serve, we're not here to be better people or learn to sing in any church choirs, we're here to revel in sin and do as we please with no repercussions." She answered.</p><p>"But you and your family are natural born Hellspawn miss Helsa, yet you say this as if you were cast down here after a life on earth." He pointed out.</p><p>"True, but if anything I feel that gives me, my family, and all the other Hellspawn who were born here the best perspective and opinion of how things should be run, now again I cannot stress enough that this reform is not entirely a bad idea, it is merely the pressure to be good people rather than letting it be our choice that's one of the core issues, and to prove that this is how we feel we are in full support of the Authorities as it is nice to no longer worry about yearly exterminations, plus they ensure the worst of us are kept in line when they get a bit too big for themselves and cause actual trouble, but we must keep in mind that it was the Slayer who helped fix that problem, NOT the reform." She responded.</p><p>"Ah yes speaking of the Slayer, as the months have gone by you and your followers have been surprisingly quiet about him, which is a shock to myself and others keeping a close eye on things as we assumed you'd blame him for all of this, what are you thoughts on that?" He inquired.</p><p>"Like the other nobles and demons of our circle I and my family at first were terrified of him, even after the death of Valentino when we showed our support we were still wary of the possibility that he might point his shotgun in our faces, but once his story and his museum were given to us we learned of his pain, learned of how much he suffered over the course of his now immortal life, and we also learned that the reason for his torment and the invasion those six months ago, was because our lord Lucifer and the other devils of Hell came together and created Doom, so just like us he was but a victim and was only trying to make things right." She explained.</p><p>"Forgive me, but didn't you just say that you, your family, and your followers approved of what lord Lucifer is doing now? That his more active role in our lives is a good thing?" He questioned.</p><p>"What he does now and what he did then are two completely separate things under completely different circumstances, allow me to clarify." She said as she cleared her throat, "What lord Lucifer and the other devils did during the war between Heaven and Hell we do not blame them for, it was a war and in such times you must try everything to win it, thus it has no bearing on his actions now as he strives to create a far better life for us than we have ever had." She explained, "With that being said however the whole reason for our protests, this movement, and these discussions you and I have together are about the flaws in this plan as a whole, hence why I mentioned the hotel and why it is a terrible idea, in fact I will go so far as to say that IF the Slayer had approached anyone else in Hell such as my family or the other nobles, that this reform, the invasion, all that we have endured and continue to endure wouldn't have happened, it is because he was tricked into believing the bullshit they sell at the hotel that we are where we are now, if anything I'd go even further to say that Charlotte is partly responsible for why he isn't here now." She stated.</p><p>Yup, that was it, the straw to break the camel's back, for the moment she finished speaking the television exploded in a terrifying eruption of fire. Same as before everyone in the room slowly looked towards Charlie, only to find her horns were out, her teeth now fangs, and she was more pissed off in this one moment than she had ever been in her entire life.</p><p>"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" She shouted out in violent anger, her eyes as red as the fire that consumed both her hands, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DOES SHE KNOW?! WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE KNOWS ABOUT ANYTHING?!" She asked to no one.</p><p>Watching this unfold in stunned silence none of them, not even Vagatha or Lilith knew how to respond or try to calm her down. Thankfully the spirit of perfect comedic timing was present, as without warning a portal suddenly opened up and out stepped Azrael, who most of them hadn't seen in half a year.</p><p><em>"GABRIEL! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BACK!" </em>She shouted with an ear to ear smile, arms open wide ready to hug her angelic brother.</p><p>Sadly as the portal closed and she took in the scene in front of her, it didn't take long to figure out she showed up late to the party.</p><p><em>"Oh...he's not here..." </em>She said as she put her hands back to her side, <em>"Also...are you alright Charlie?" </em>She asked now noticing her niece's altered appearance.</p><p>"Bit of advice." Husk spoke to her while lightly swirling the contents of his beverage around in the bottle, "You might want to take a peak into where you're gonna pop up next time, ya know make sure you're not walking in on a nuclear detonation." He said before chugging the remaining half of the booze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Information And Invention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A ghoulish wind lightly blew small clouds of ash across Abaddon's circle, adding yet another layer to the remnants of the war that laid scattered across the landscape. There was a strange unsettling beauty to this scenery, almost as if you were looking at a painting that held countless stories just waiting to be told. Sadly the one who could share these tales felt no desire to speak to anyone, especially any who dared intrude upon their domain. Add this with the fact that the two intruders who currently walked amongst these relics were their siblings, arguably the two they didn't want to see or speak to the most, this made them the most reclusive they had been in quite some time.</p><p>But in their defense they had every reason to hold ill feelings towards these two, as both were the very reason for the emotional turmoil Abaddon suffered, which both were very well aware of.</p><p>"I don't know what I expected Gabriel..." Lucifer spoke as they walked, both looking at the artifacts of the war that surrounded them, "But this...this is just...an entire new level of depressing..." He said.</p><p><strong>"One that we are mostly responsible for." </strong>Gabriel replied with a heavy sigh, <strong>"Although, this does bring forth a question I have always wondered, and until now given our mended relationship I've not been able to ask anyone who could answer it." </strong>He told him.</p><p>"You want to know why Abaddon chose to side with me and the others?" Lucifer guessed receiving a nod for confirmation.</p><p><strong>"Their part in the rebellion was by far the most shocking, they were such a gentle soul and I believed they would abstain from the fighting." </strong>He replied.</p><p>"To be honest I don't know either." Lucifer admitted while releasing a sigh of his own, "They never did share with the rest of us why they took my side of our dispute, who knows maybe we'll get that answer now." He hoped.</p><p><strong>"I doubt that we'll be so lucky." </strong>Gabriel said as he came to a stop which made Lucifer do the same, <strong>"Unlike the others Abaddon IS the circle itself, they can hear us right now and to no surprise they haven't appeared." </strong>He pointed out.</p><p>"What do you suggest then? Stand here and apologize until they show up?" Lucifer asked.</p><p><strong>"What else are we supposed to do? Our only options are to walk around hoping they forgive us after all we've done and hear us out, stand around talking to each other, or going back to your circle and trying again later." </strong>He answered.</p><p>In response however Lucifer did not speak to him, instead he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted into the air.</p><p>"ABADDON! WE'RE SORRY!" He apologized, his voice seeming to echo forever as it traveled across the landscape, "I KNOW THIS IS THE FIRST YOU'VE SEEN US IN SO LONG! BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP US RIGHT NOW!" He told them.</p><p>Removing his hands from his mouth they both listened as his voice eventually faded away. Looking around themselves once it was silent again, as expected that accomplished absolutely nothing. But before he could say anything else the sound of clapping came from his side, and as he slowly turned towards it he found his brother giving him as sarcastic of an applause as he could.</p><p><strong>"Incredible, best apology I've ever heard, has me in tears." </strong>Gabriel said in the most dry and mocking tone possible.</p><p>"I figured it was worth a shot." Lucifer replied as he crossed his arms, "Why don't you give it a try? Maybe if they hear how sorry we both are they'll come out?" He suggested.</p><p><strong>"How do you think I got sent to your circle in the first place?" </strong>Gabriel asked while also crossing his arms, <strong>"Even then they barely said or did anything, yes they did appear but it was like when father was disappointed in us in our youth, nothing but silence and a disappointed stare that felt like it was crushing your soul." </strong>He told him.</p><p>"Really? That bad?" Lucifer questioned earning another confirmative nod, "Well shit, this IS going to take a while..." He realized.</p><p><strong>"Which is why I say we should do this over the course of several visits." </strong>Gabriel reminded.</p><p>"No, if we do that it'll seem like we don't care as much as we do, we need to stay here until we prove that we deserve to be forgiven, in addition to deserving their help." He urged.</p><p><strong>"So we're just going to walk forever until that happens?" </strong>Gabriel asked.</p><p>Like before Lucifer didn't respond to him verbally, instead he resumed their trek through their sibling's circle. Letting out another sigh while also hanging his head Gabriel followed after him, though he chose to trail behind rather than walk by his side.</p><hr/><p><em>"Really? Abaddon of all people?" </em>Azrael questioned with widened eyes, doing her best to feign astonishment.</p><p>After her unexpected arrival two things happened, the first was Charlie going back to her normal peppy self upon seeing her aunt, while the second was everyone else breathing a sigh of relief that she wouldn't blow anything else up with her fire. And once they both got through hugging each other, they sat the angel of death down so they could fill her in on everything. Which unknown to them wasn't needed, but to her word she had to act like she was just as unaware of what was happening as they were.</p><p>"I know, seems rather surprising doesn't it?" Lilith responded, having been the one to relay most of the details to her.</p><p><em>"Indeed, I haven't even seen them since this divide in our family occurred, it's hard to imagine they'd be so comfortable letting anyone else reside in their circle, let alone a demon from Doom." </em>She said.</p><p>"We're still trying to make sense of that ourselves." Lilith admitted.</p><p>However, before their conversation could continue the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them, the unusual static quality it had made it clear who it was.</p><p>"Pardon me." Alastor spoke as he added himself to the conversation, "Out of curiosity Azrael, how exactly did you learn about Gabriel's return?" He inquired.</p><p><em>"I am death itself, I at all times am connected to every soul in creation that is capable of dying, for death in its most simple use is a means to move souls from one plane of reality to another, such as you dying on earth then coming to Hell for example."</em> She explained.</p><p>"Wait, so does that means you're like always with us or some creepy shit like that?" Angel Dust asked.</p><p><em>"Not exactly, think of it more like a list of contacts, yes I have the means to reach out to any soul in creation at any point in time so long as they can die, but this doesn't mean that I am always watching everyone, that power belongs to my brother Pravuil." </em>She answered.</p><p>"And this explains you knew of Gabriel's return how?" Alastor questioned.</p><p><em>"Simple, Gabriel's soul is now bound in a body that can expire, so the moment he returned I then by relation felt his soul, and once I was certain this was no trick of my mind or by someone else I came to see him." </em>She explained.</p><p>"But the moment he returned was in Abaddon's circle, and even when he showed up here he did so first at the museum, which is a fairly large amount of time to see if whether or not this was real." He countered.</p><p>"Alastor." Lilith said in a very disapproving tone as she didn't appreciate him interrogating her sister in law.</p><p><em>"It's alright." </em>Azrael assured her before focusing back on the radio demon, <em>"Just so I know before I say anything more, have you ever lost someone important to you? Someone you cared about deeply as they were family or something of equal significance?"</em> She inquired.</p><p>"...I'd rather not say." He answered after a moment of silence, which caught everyone but her off guard.</p><p><em>"Very well, still regardless if you have or haven't the pain of losing someone who has such a place in your life is devastating, even more so if you had a very strained relationship that finally was mended before you lost them, just as it seemed like you could finally make up for all the lost time and make things normal again it's ruined, it takes an indescribable toll on your mind and your emotions, so are you going stand there and tell me that when it seems like after all of that they've returned, that you wouldn't be absolutely sure it was real and not just your hopeful soul yearning for the joy it craves so desperately?" </em>She asked.</p><p>Again Alastor fell silent as he heard this question, though unlike before he was quiet for much longer. Lightly tapping his fingers in a rhythmic sequence on the head of his cane, with half closed eyes and a smaller grin than usual he carefully thought about his answer.</p><p>"...You're right, I apologize." He spoke after a near full minute of thinking, "I hope you can forgive my insatiable curiosity, it made me forget the obvious fact that he is your brother and you have been grieving all this time, I was horribly rude." He told her.</p><p><em>"No it's quite alright, I was overcome by joy when I was certain that it was him I couldn't keep myself from appearing in the manner I did, in hindsight I should have as the gentleman behind the desk suggested, checked in to see what things were like here before showing up." </em>She replied.</p><p>"Gentleman?" Husk questioned as he hadn't been called that in a LONG time, followed by Lilith rising from her seat.</p><p>"Well, glad that worked itself out." She spoke with a clap of her hands so they could move passed that conversation, "But getting back on track, since you're here and we're still waiting on Vega to return, would you like a tour of the hotel? After all you haven't seen it since it was rebuilt." She suggested.</p><p><em>"That sounds lovely." </em>Azrael replied as she too got to her feet, <em>"Would you like to accompany us Charlie? After all it is your hotel." </em>She said.</p><p>"Of course!" Her niece exclaimed with a smile as it meant they could talk some more.</p><p>With that decided the three women all left the lobby to explore the hotel, leaving the others to pass the time in their own way. Unfortunately for Husk in particular he wouldn't be able to do so, for just as he tried reaching for a new bottle to guzzle he was approached by Alastor.</p><p>"Oh no, you can fuck right off." He told him immediately while giving him as mean of a look as he could.</p><p>"But I haven't said anything yet." Alastor replied defensively.</p><p>"I know that look asshole, it's the same fucking look you always get when you come up with another idea that's gonna put us both on the shit list." He said.</p><p>"Come now Husker I've been doing so good over the last few months, do you REALLY think I'd throw away all that progress out of nowhere?" Alastor asked.</p><p>"Everyone has a cheat day." He answered.</p><p>Finding that response to be genuinely funny, it helped to make the laugh that followed seem like they were having a normal conversation, which was what the radio demon wanted.</p><p>"Oh Husker, you always know how to make me laugh." Alastor praised as his grin grew wider, "But what I want to suggest to you isn't a scheme, and it certainly won't put either you or me on any shit list." He promised.</p><p>"Al, I wouldn't buy that even if you tried selling it to me." Husk replied.</p><p>"Then how about I sweeten the deal?" He offered while leaning in closer, "Grant me the next few minutes to share with you the thought bouncing around in my brain, and I will get you the finest wine from miss Rosie's establishment, the kind so divine it's criminal that it's here in Hell instead of Heaven." He said.</p><p>With widened eyes of surprise Husk stared at him in awe, as whatever it was he wanted his help with had to be important enough, at least to him, to offer such high quality booze as an incentive.</p><p>"...Fine, but I swear to fucking god Al if this is like the truth potion stunt I'll kill you." He threatened.</p><p>"Like I said Husker this is not a scheme where we orchestrate a few things behind the scenes, rather us pursuing the greatest treasure of all in our own way." Alastor assured.</p><p>"Yeah well you can keep your treasure, I'll stick with the wine." He replied.</p><p>Letting out another honest laugh at that response, over the next few minutes the words they exchanged were spoken in whispers that no one seemed to notice.</p><hr/><p>"I guess it's true what the mortals say, old habits do die hard." The Khan said in a joking manner, as both she and Samur observed the others in secret.</p><p>Of the many inventions the Maykrs had to their credit, the one they currently used allowed them to view Lucifer's circle without any hinderance. Initially the only purpose this device served was to oversee the repairs and make sure no issues occurred, but now it helped them to keep track of how much information the others managed to discover. As for why the Khan was still here and hadn't gone to meet them yet, when she decided to use the apparatus for but a moment to see what things were like is when Azrael appeared. From there Samur returned to Urdak to join her as another spectator, now as it seemed things were settled for the time being they were ready to end their observation.</p><p>"Do you believe him when he says this isn't the same as before?" Samur asked as she turned off the machine.</p><p>"As strange as it may sound I do." She answered while turning around to face him, "Though he did cause quite a scene at the hotel just before the invasion, I do think he learned the error of his ways after Lucifer reprimanded him." She said.</p><p>"That's a very polite way of describing what actually happened." He noted.</p><p>"I believed it better than saying Lucifer nearly caved the poor man's skull in with his bare fist." She replied.</p><p>Letting out a chuckle in response to that they then left the room, as both wanted to check in with the Wretch and see how he was progressing.</p><p>"Do you think father is doing better?" She asked as they travelled.</p><p>"I could check on him after you fulfill your duty and attend to the others." He offered.</p><p>"That wasn't an answer." She told him.</p><p>"Only because I can't offer even a guess." He admitted.</p><p>"So he wasn't like this back then?" She asked referring to when he entered the matrix.</p><p>"No, but in all fairness that was a plan he set into motion himself, what is happening now is a result of both the Wretch's unexpected appearance, as well as the Slayer continuing to amaze us even while sealed inside Doom." He answered.</p><p>"True, speaking of I wonder how he's doing." She replied as a sad expression adorned her features, "Although they were in each other's company for but a short time, Gabriel I think still offered an escape for him from the madness, but now that he's with us I can only imagine how quickly things have returned to depravity." She said.</p><p>"Yes, I don't doubt that the Slayer has two sides of himself at the moment, one that succumbs to the indulgence of sadistic urges and cravings, while the other is filled with apathy and is a far more extreme variant of the stoic personality we've come to know." He told her.</p><p>After that the rest of their journey to the Wretch was in silence, as both didn't want to dwell anymore on what it must be like for the Slayer all alone in his personal Hell. But the somber mood didn't last that long, for the moment they reached Vega's chamber and the door opened they saw not only the Wretch at work, but what looked to be a near complete Soul Cube.</p><p>"My word, you're a far faster worker than I assumed." The Khan spoke with widened eyes.</p><p>"When you've spent your entire life as the forge master for a realm of monsters, your productivity is unrivaled." He responded though didn't meet their gazes with his own.</p><p>"Still, the fact that you already have it complete is beyond impressive." Samur praised as they came over.</p><p>"Don't say such a thing until you have seen it work." He told him as he set down the tools he currently used, "Keep in mind this is but a rough assumption of what the creator desires, also I do apologize for its current design, I'm afraid in addition to skill and experience my inspiration is also heavily affected by my time spent in service to the Dark One." He explained.</p><p>Grabbing hold of the device he held it out so they could look it over, and to his word its design was fairly strange. On the front of the device there was an ornate face, which the Maykrs assumed was inspired by them. In fact, as they studied the cube and took in every little detail that could be seen, it was clear he tried to model it after their technology as much as possible. This extended even to the choice of colors applied to the metal, as the bulk of its body was a pure pristine white while more specific parts resembled gold.</p><p>But that is where the oddity of its appearance started to show, as the most notable thing that followed were the five glass coverings that we also on the front, with the largest that was in the middle inside the mouth of the aforementioned face.</p><p>"What are these for?" The Khan was the first to ask as she pointed to them, "Is light meant to shine out once it is activated?" She added.</p><p>"Actually that is so the other Khans may see what surrounds them even when they're inside, but be assured that it does not compromise its security." He answered.</p><p>"That's very considerate of you." Samur complimented as he put a hand to his chin in thought, "However I don't believe I understand how it is meant to be used, does it pull in the souls of those slain in its presence?" He inquired.</p><p>"That is another aspect of its design that was influenced by my past work, if you'd like I could demonstrate it for you." The Wretch offered.</p><p>Receiving nods from both Maykrs for confirmation he then rose from his seat and walked across the room, which confused them as he didn't take the cube back.</p><p>"I think you forgot something." Samur told him as he came to a stop.</p><p>"Hm? Oh yes of course, my apologies." The Wretch replied while turning so he could face them, "Would you mind tossing it to me?" He requested.</p><p>Though his behavior was odd the Khan complied without question. But to her and Samur's surprise the cube came to a full stop in mid air, followed by the appearance of several ethereal bladed rings surrounding it. Yet this managed to only be the second most shocking thing it did, what came first was what it did next. Remaining in the air for a few seconds as the rings spun around at an incredible speed, the cube then focused on the Wretch and flew straight towards him so it could tear into his chest.</p><p>Just like before it took only a few seconds for it to be done, with the blades easily ripping apart his flesh and bone as if they were paper. Once the Wretch's body no longer convulsed in response to the attack, it retreated from the cavity and flew back into the Khan's still open hand. Oh right, the Khan and Samur, during this entire thing they both stood there with mouths agape frozen in horror and shock, not being stirred even when the blood covered cube landed in her hand. Unfortunately it wasn't over, for as the Wretch told them when he first arrived his suit wouldn't allow him to die.</p><p>Starting with the hum of a machine it began the disturbed process of returning him to life, something that even they after all they had seen in their lives made them sick to their stomachs. Flesh and muscles soaked with blood were reattached, shattered bone slowly returned while taking proper shape, and the sounds that came from it all they would never be able to forget. In less than a minute the damage inflicted by the cube was undone, complete by the light of his visor returning. With a deep breath escaping his lungs he slowly got to his feet, checking over himself to ensure that the suit carried out its intended purpose without flaw.</p><p>"So, what did you think?" He asked as he looked to the Maykrs, doing so in such a casual manner as if they didn't just watch him be brutally murdered, "Obviously when I've finished my work, the Khans are inserted, and it is imbued with the angel of death's power, when it kills the demons their souls will be taken inside and will not return." He explained.</p><p>Waiting for a response he'd soon receive it, but it wasn't what he expected. For instead of being met with questions or any verbal reply, the first thing that happened was the Khan dropping the cube to the floor then rushing out of the chamber.</p><p>"Is she alright?" He asked Samur as that was unlike her.</p><p>However he too did not give any words to the demon, choosing rather to follow the Khan out of the room while remaining silent.</p><p>"Hm, perhaps I should have given them a warning..." He said, just then realizing that the demonstration might've been a bit unorthodox.</p><hr/><p>For the first time in Doom's entire history it rained, but it wasn't water that fell from the sky. Blood, ash, bits and pieces of the land were what bombarded the realm, all coming from the massive explosion that had happened several hours ago. How it was able to carry on for so long was caused by the realm's inexplainable nature, sometimes things would work as they did anywhere else, and sometimes they'd work in the exact opposite way or not at all. But even as this shower of debris and remnants of demons fell to the cursed ground, it had no effect on the only soul that walked through its seemingly endless downpour.</p><p>The once holy appearance of the Slayer's armor was now tarnished, the blood and blacked soot making him look more like a harbinger of death than an angel. Though that was by far more fitting than a saintly appearance, for no matter what anyone could say even those closest to him, he did not see himself as pure in any way. His mind, his soul, everything that made him who he was had been driven to the breaking point, and for so long he did all he could to resist so he could still maintain a shred of himself. And resist he must for there was one final task he needed to complete, for there was one more soul besides Gabriel's that needed to be freed from this Hell, one that he knew would be guarded especially now in light of the archangel's escape.</p><p>But once this soul was free, once he was able to find a way to send it back to where it belonged away from this horror, he'd finally allow himself to give in to everything that pressed against him and be made a monster again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Our Work Has Just Begun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah...I needed this..." Vega breathed out while in a state of bliss, as the serenity of the Khan's garden soothed his exasperated soul.</p><p>Though he hadn't been there for too long, with the aid of the plants that made this place so enchanting the creator regained control of his mind. In doing so he was able to think about what their next moves should be more clearly, as well as the best way to ensure the others didn't get so involved that it would burden them.</p><p>"I'll have to find some way to properly express my gratitude to her." He said referring to the Khan while placing a hand on his chin, "Perhaps a gift or a gesture is in order?" He proposed to himself.</p><p>With his mind now focusing on how he could thank the dutiful ruler of the Maykrs, he decided it was the best time to return to her and Samur to see how things were going. Yet to his surprise as he approached the lift, it descended without him meaning someone had called it. Though unsure as to why they were coming to see him he didn't think much about it, believing they were just here to check and make sure he was doing well. That assumption flew right out into the cosmos of Urdak when the lift returned to the top, as both of them looked horrified for some reason.</p><p>But before he could ask them what happened, the Khan came forward and proceeded to go on a rant.</p><p>"Father!" She greeted him seeming to be in a panic, "I'm sorry to disturb you while you are recovering from your stress, but I needed to inform you immediately of what I and Samur just witnessed!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"And I take it that-" He tried to respond only to be cutoff by her.</p><p>"I know he established with us that he has this overwhelming belief that he deserves only to suffer, but it is in my opinion that there is a fine difference between repentance and self mutilation!" She stated.</p><p>"I agree, there is a fine line that-"</p><p>"What makes it worse!" She continued on interrupting him a second time, "Is that he didn't warn us of what he was going to do! He has such a disregard for his own personal well being that it...it..." She stammered trying to find the best way to describe it.</p><p>"Takes the concept of penance and atoning for one's sins to an unhealthy level?" He suggested finally able to get a word in.</p><p>"YES EXACTLY!" She practically shouted grateful for his help.</p><p>"Hm, then it appears he and Will are more alike than I thought." He admitted.</p><p>"What're you talking about father? The Slayer is NOTHING like that!" She argued.</p><p>"Isn't he? Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't he take his vow of silence because he felt he no longer deserved to speak? That any words he could produce would be laced with the madness inflicted upon him by Doom's legions?" He asked.</p><p>"Okay fine, but that is just one-" She tried to refute, only for the tables to be turned as now he interrupted her.</p><p>"AND even after it seemed that the Dark One was defeated, he pressed on to rid all of creation of corruption similar to the kind they produced?" He asked.</p><p>"...Well...yes." She answered.</p><p>"And was it not Will who decided his fortress should hover above his former home? So that every time he looked out he would be reminded of his failure to save his people?" He asked.</p><p>With that final question the Khan had nothing left to try and say, though the reason why he asked these questions wasn't to worsen her mood. To prove this Vega came closer so he could put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.</p><p>"Your caring nature is one of your best traits." He began with a compliment, "But it is a double edged sword when we are faced with the two souls in all of creation, each seeing themselves are nothing more than bringers of destruction, I do not know what it is the Wretch did to unsettle both you and Samur so much, but I'm afraid it cannot be helped as like Will only he can decide when he has been punished enough, the true tragedy of that being they may never reach that point." He told her.</p><p>"The Wretch finished a prototype of the Soul Cube father, and to demonstrate to us its capabilities he had the Khan throw it to him from across the room, at which point it spawned several bladed rings made of energy around itself, before then flying into his chest and ripping it apart like the Slayer's chainsaw whenever he removed a Baron's head from its shoulders." Samur revealed finally speaking up.</p><p>"...Oh." Vega said as he honestly didn't expect that, "Wait...if that's true then how is he even alive? That sounds like it would kill him." He realized.</p><p>"True to his word the suit grafted onto his flesh and bone does ensure he cannot die, but it accomplishes this in a very disturbed manner, enough to where even I felt nauseated." Samur admitted.</p><p>"...Huh...I suppose we will have to have a conversation with him then..." Vega replied as he took his hand from the Khan's shoulder, "But it must wait until later, right now I must return to the others, I've been away for far too long and anymore might raise suspicions." He told them.</p><p>Opening a portal behind himself he turned around and went through, leaving the two Maykrs alone to continue processing what they just experienced.</p><p>"I think...I'm going to spend some time in garden as well..." The Khan decided.</p><p>"Agreed." Samur said as they both needed it.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>A Few Minutes Prior In Lucifer's Circle...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"You are fucking insane." Husk whispered to Alastor while staring at him with widened eyes.</p><p>"Oh come now Husker, it's not that big of a deal." The radio demon insisted in the same volume.</p><p>"Al you have done a lot of fucked up shit, made me take part in a lot of fucked up shit, but what you are asking me to do is without question the single craziest fucking thing that's ever popped up in the static filled head of yours!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"Really? Hm, then perhaps I am insane, because to me this is by FAR the most mundane thing I've ever asked of you." Alastor said.</p><p>"What you want me to do on its own isn't a big deal, hell people do it all the time, the problem is you want me to do it with the ACTUAL angel of death!" He explained.</p><p>"So what if she's death incarnate? The grim reaper with an hour glass figure? She's still a person Husker." Alastor argued.</p><p>"Yeah, but unlike Charlie who can shoot fire from her fucking hands, or Vaggie who can summon or spear, or even Cherri who can nuke an entire city block in a few seconds, Azrael can straight up make me not exist anymore!" He told him.</p><p>"Not true, remember when Vega told us that a soul can't ever be destroyed?" Alastor asked.</p><p>"You know what I fucking mean!" He replied with a slam of his fist on the desk, "Listen Al, I've done a lot of shit for you, told a lot of lies and danced to a lot of tunes, but this is by FAR the WORST thing you've ever asked of me! I don't even care about the booze anymore it's THAT bad!" He explained.</p><p>Allowing a brief pause in their conversation to happen so he could think of what he was going to say next, Husk's passionate stance on this matter made Alastor realize that he was asking him for quite a lot, so he decided to make it easier for him.</p><p>"You're right Husk, I'm sorry." He apologized as sincerely as he could, even using the other's actual name to prove he meant it, "With that being said however I am still incredibly curious, so how about you only go along with this plan of mine for as long as you feel comfortable, the moment you decide you've had your fill you can call it off, and I give my word to you I will never for the rest of our shared damnation down here in Hell EVER ask something like this of you again." He swore.</p><p>Taken aback by how considerate and understanding he was being, while of course still trying to get what he wanted, Husk took a moment to debate whether or not he should play ball.</p><p>"...I can really call it off anytime I want?" He asked just wanting to be sure.</p><p>"Mhm, and as an added bonus I will even hand over my shadow, just to show that no underhanded tricks or misdeeds shall come from me." Alastor answered as his darker counterpart came up on the desk and bundled into a ball.</p><p>"That's...honestly the nicest thing you've ever done for me Al." He said as he carefully picked up the shadow ball and looked it over, "I can really hang onto this? Just for insurance?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes sir, my shadow is yours to own so long as you do this for me." Alastor promised.</p><p>"Heh, guess all this rehab mumbo jumbo ain't just high education bullshit after all." He admitted as he held out his hand, "Fine Al, we got a deal." He told him.</p><p>With a grin as wide as a crocodile's and a brand new pep to his step, Alastor happily shook his hand to solidify their deal. This proved to unknowingly be perfect timing, for as their handshake was through a portal opened in the center of the lobby, and out came the man they'd all been waiting for.</p><p>"Hey you're finally back!" Vagatha said as Vega stepped through, "Nifty, could you go and get them?" She asked referring to the Charlie and her family.</p><p>"Mhm!" She responded with an eager nod before zooming out of the lobby, only to return after a few seconds, "They're on their way." She informed.</p><p>"Thank you." Vagatha said as she and everyone else gathered around Vega.</p><p>"Took you long enough." Angel Dust greeted with a smirk while crossing his arms, "What happened? Get lost on your way back?" He asked jokingly.</p><p>"You'd be surprised actually at how easy it is to lose your bearings in Urdak." Vega admitted.</p><p>"Yeah, it did seem pretty confusing when we were there, all that advanced technology and yet you guys can't make a few signs?" He said, managing to get a laugh out of him.</p><p>"I'll be sure to mention that to the Khan next time I speak with her." Vega replied.</p><p>Before anyone else could say something the sound of running footsteps was heard, followed by the appearance of a fairly excited Charlie from the ground floor hallway.</p><p>"What did they say?!" She asked while running over to him, unable to contain her eagerness to know how it went.</p><p>"Just like the rest of us they too were surprised to hear about a demon from Doom that managed to avoid Will's wrath, even more so that they helped him, but be rest assured they will lend their aid in finding him." He answered just as Lilith and Azrael appeared from the hallway as well.</p><p>"How do they plan do accomplish this? Or have they yet to even figure out a plausible method?" Vox inquired as the Maykrs' technology fascinated him to no end.</p><p>"Long ago the Maykrs created a device known as a celestial locator, which allowed them to instantly acquire the coordinates for any location in the mortal realm, of course they only used it in Will's universe as that is where Doom's focus was, but they plan to expand its design in the hope it could be used to locate a specific soul anywhere in creation." He explained.</p><p>"That's...that's..." Vox stammered with widened eyes in amazement, his screen obtaining a slight bit of static as a result.</p><p>"Easy there tube head." Cherri told him while patting his back, "Don't go having a nerdgasm while we're all in the room." She said.</p><p>"Perhaps when this is settled Vox I could ask if Samur would be willing to show you the Maykrs' technology? And if you'd be willing to have him teach you he could show you how to replicate it here in Hell." Vega offered.</p><p>Having his eyes widen to cartoonish sizes which was possible thanks to the uniqueness of his head, more static filled up Vox's screen before it suddenly shut off, followed by him passing out on the floor.</p><p>"Holy shit, I wasn't being serious about the nerdgasm." Cherri said as they a looked at him.</p><p>"The dangers of modern technology, I've been saying it for YEARS." Alastor chimed in with a bit of smugness to his voice.</p><p>"We should probably get him home, the last time his screen went out he was unconcious for hours." Velvet suggested.</p><p>"On that matter, it would be best if all of you retired for the evening." Vega advised as he brought his hands together, "There's nothing more that can be done for now, we have to wait and see what comes from the Maykrs' work, along with the hopeful outcome that Lucifer and Gabriel return having gotten information from Abaddon." He said.</p><p>"Yeah Vega's got a point." Katie admitted as she let out a yawn, "Plus after everything I've been through today I NEED to sleep before I pass out..." She added.</p><p>"All of you could spend the night here in the hotel? We have plenty of spare rooms all on the ground floor you could use." Charlie offered with a smile.</p><p>"That's nice of ya Charlie, but like Katie said after today I need to go home and fall into my absurdly expensive bed, fucking thing's like sleeping in a bowl of soft served ice cream, the kind that feels like whipped cream." Angel Dust replied.</p><p>"Same goes for us." Blitzo chimed in as his and Stolas's bed was just as luxurious.</p><p>With it seeming unanimous that everyone wanted to sleep in their own beds, they all politely declined Charlie's invitation before heading out, with Katie while showing some impressive strength carried Vox out. As for Alastor, Husk, Nifty, and Vagatha, they just like Charlie were living in the hotel so they only needed to go to their rooms. Yet before everyone departed, Vega told them that they could go about their normal lives and he'd bring them together when there was a new development, which they all agreed to. And now that the only two people who were still in the lobby were him and Azrael, they could speak to each other openly.</p><p><em>"So, what do you want me to do father?" </em>She asked them once there was silence, curious if he had any specific directions for her.</p><p>"Would it be any trouble to request that you stay here with everyone? Just to do as much as we can to avoid raising suspicion?" He requested.</p><p><em>"Not at all, but what about the Soul Cube?"</em> She inquired.</p><p>"From what I've been told it's coming along at a surprising rate, however I must speak with the Wretch and see what else must be done, your contribution will come once all the other preparations are in order." He explained.</p><p><em>"That's good."</em> She said as a heavy sigh escaped her, <em>"To be honest with you father I want this to end just as much as they do, after all he's been through Will deserves his peace."</em> She admitted.</p><p>"Agreed, this nightmare has gone on long enough, it is time that he and the rest of us are allowed to wake from it to a much brighter reality." He told her.</p><p>With that there was nothing left that needed to be exchanged between them at the moment, so both opened their own portals to return to their respective realms, as Azrael would return come morning when everyone was awake.</p><hr/><p>Bright vibrant blue and white illuminated the walls of a massive dark cavern, these colors coming from an uncountable number of sparks flying wildly from welding torches. The sheer number being used all at once could easily be regarded as the greatest fire hazard in history, though it mattered not as those who wielded them were immune to such things. Arachnotrons that had been modified for labor rather than combat crawled all over a massive hulking form, ensuring that the metal being grafted onto its skin and bone was fused as much as possible. Meanwhile below them on the cavern's floor Revenants and Hell Knights marched around carrying heavy loads of metal, all that had been stripped and remolded to what they needed.</p><p>By this point what was once the Slayer's mech, an impressive achievement of Sentinel engineering was no more, as it was from this great invention that these materials were harvested. All so that they could be added to the a towering behemoth who grew closer to renewed life, which showed in a slow but steady progress from the arcanists that brought back its flesh, which then allowed the Arachnotrons more places to added the metal handed to them.</p><p>"Look at'em, all working together in perfect silent obedience, the Dark One really has shit figured out." Valentino said as he watched them, wearing welding goggles so he wouldn't be blinded by the lights, "How long till this big bastard's up to deal with our rambunctious house guest?" He asked.</p><p>"SoOn..." Sir Pentious answered, though he kept his attention on making sure the other demons carried out their duties.</p><p>"Soon huh? We talking hours, days, maybe even weeks?" He questioned.</p><p>"SoOn..." Sir Pentious repeated.</p><p>"Tsk, maybe I should tell the Dark One to give you a new body, I think the brain in this one's rotten." He said as he poked him in the head with his cane, though due to how much force he used it was no different than if he had struck him, "I swear between this, your little pet who's ALSO getting fixed up, and the fact that you managed to lose ol' angel boy, I'm starting to wonder if we should've got Vox instead, cause you keep acting like you're some kind of retard." He carried on "poking" him again with his again.</p><p>Continuing to do it over and over again just to amuse himself, Sir Pentious felt his fingers curling inwards to his palms, his anger for the moth demon overcoming the augments that controlled him.</p><p>"STOP IT!" He managed to yell out in rage with his normal voice, turning around so he could lunge at Valentino.</p><p>Sadly this was the single worst thing he could have done, as the former pimp easily dodged the attempted assault and hit him for real with the head of his cane. Being sent to the ground he'd soon realize just how bad his mistake was, as a series of savagely brutal blows were delivered to his skull.</p><p>"Oh ho look at you! So big and bad now!" Valentino taunted while the other's skull began to cave in, "You think just cause there's some spine left in that shit suit you're wearing that you can try and step to me? You think that's how things work around here?" He asked just as Pentious's eyes popped out of their sockets.</p><p>Beating him for a near ten full minutes before stopping, only Sir Pentious's head was destroyed while his cane was perfectly fine, excluding the blood that now covered it. With a tooth filled smile and a satisfied breath he leaned against a nearby wall, taking out a rage so he could clean his accessory. As he did this the augments in Pentious's body went to work, slowly regenerating the obliterated bone, muscle, and organs so he could get back to work.</p><p>"Ah, good as new~" Valentino said once he finished cleaning his cane, "And I guess you're looking okay too." He added.</p><p>Though there was still much that needed to return he knew Pentious could hear him when he said that, which is while he squatted down beside him to say something else.</p><p>"So listen, I get it, you hate your life." He began as more of the other's face was reconstructed, "But here's the thing, you have always been a bottom feeder looking to be a big fish, problem was back home no one really helped you to realize this fact." He continued as his tone became scarily serious, "But now THIS is our home, and when its everyone else's you'll get some friends to grovel with when I beat all your asses to the dirt, starting with those two backstabbing assholes..." He told him referring to the other two Vs.</p><p>"H-How?..." Sir Pentious questioned, being responded with at first a low sinister chuckle.</p><p>"The Dark One sees everything his minions do dipshit, including that conversation you had with them back in the hotel, ya know before the lost soul blew your ass up like a firework?" He reminded, "Oh it was just so sweet, Vox being all compassionate and understanding, and Velvet with her stu-stu-stu-stutter, we could write a sitcom about you three and all the wacky adventures you get into." He suggested as a sadistic grin appeared, "But I think before that we'll help little ol Velvet get over that quirk of hers, or help her get it back if she's lost it by now, hell with enough brain damage she may only speak in motorboat sounds." He joked.</p><p>"P-Please...no..." Sir Pentious begged with what little freedom he had left, as his head was nearly back to normal.</p><p>"Aw what's the matter snake boy? Scared she might be my new favorite after I start mashing up her insides like yours?" Valentino asked as he stood back up, "Don't you worry, you will always be my favorite, you've even managed to surpass Angel in the getting beat like a bitch category." He said while actually poking him with his cane rather hitting him, "Now you've had a long enough break, get back to work and make sure our golden ticket out of here isn't shit like your other inventions." He instructed before taking his leave.</p><p>Remaining on the ground even after he left and his augments finished their work, due to the sounds of their work no one was able to hear the strained whimpers that came from his throat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Morning Air Smells Of Bile And Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Caustic Sea, a massive stretch of land in Doom's domain that was overtaken by large pools of glowing green acidic bile, as a result of the mono eyed behemoths that dwelled here. Both Mancubi and Cacodemons knew this part of the unholy realm as home, and both were near always fighting each other to assert dominance. From the ground the green eyed giants covered in durable chitinous armor aimed massive balls of fire to the sky, while the large red sentient meat spheres that were their neighbors sent down orbs that could melt them in seconds. Very rarely if ever was there a pause in this conflict between them, less they were commanded by the Dark One or his lords they were allowed to fight amongst themselves, like the mindless savage brutes all of Doom's demons were.</p><p>But before either could fire a shot to start a new day with this endless cycle of violence, they were confronted with a new predator adding himself to the mix, one that all of Doom regarded as the true apex. With his ballista in hand he began his assault by filling the sky with viscera, effortlessly popping flocks of Cacodemons who were caught by surprise. Then as their organs and blood fell onto the Mancubi who lumbered across the ground, covering them in a mix of blue blood and various colored organs, he fired more highly powered bolts into their cycloptic skulls. Now made aware of his presence the two demon species joined forces to try and kill he who hunted them, the glowing green pools igniting as the Mancubi sent out their flames from their cannon like arms, where as the Cacodemons surrounded him with a new pool of their secretion.</p><p>Of course neither of these responses to his assault caused any reaction, other than the continuing fire of his massive armament to cull the horde. One after the other without end he destroyed their bodies, bits and pieces of both creatures flying in all directions from the plasma based detonations. And as he carried on slaughtering them without pause or restraint, he felt his blood begin to pump faster through his veins while his breathing hastened out of excitement and adrenaline. This carnage, this unfiltered violence, THIS is what gave him life, what made him feel any sensations anymore and helped keep his mind from falling into its own darkness.</p><p>This is why as both demon species continued their advance, intent on killing him even if it meant most of them would die in the process, that he realized the truth. There was nothing that made him different than these beasts, nothing at all, he and they existed only to kill and that was all the meaning their lives had or needed. Sending away his weapon he activated Berserk, the stained skin of his armor glowing red as it washed over him. Then as a Mancubus drew closer to try cooking him in a torrent of fire, he lunged forward so he could grab onto its arm and rip it from the shoulder.</p><p>Wielding it like a club he swung it at the body it had been attached to, the impact shattering the creature into countless pieces as if it had been struck by a rocket. During this a Cacodemon managed to get in close, to the point its massive maw could open wide to try and sever his torso from his legs in one powerful bite. Yet he didn't evade or counter this attack, he allowed the monster to close its jaws around him. Of course even with the immense strength of its bite and teeth sharper than blades it could not break through the armor, forcing it to try and chew its way through the indestructible material.</p><p>But this was exactly what he wanted, as it allowed him to reach deep inside the creature's body and with little effort split it in two. From there as the heavy halves of red skinned meat hit the ground, he removed two of its multiple jaws from the corpse to wield them like weapons. Thanks to the sharpened teeth still connected and unbroken they were no different than swords, as they would be able to slice through his foes without fail. Armed with the most barbaric and ruthless of weapons he could have in this moment, he charged head on to the still approaching horde to assert his dominance.</p><hr/><p>"Ugh...I feel sick..." Husk groaned as he laid his head face down on his desk.</p><p>Even with everything they learned yesterday, surprisingly only Husk couldn't sleep through the night. But it wasn't because he was hungover or was up puking into a toilet, after all that was just how him when he was normal. The reason why he felt such distress which kept him up until dawn, is due to Alastor's request plaguing his mind. So much about this cockamamie plan could go wrong, and in every potential horrible outcome he'd be the one getting fucked over the most.</p><p>This is why for the first time since...actually he can't remember when he felt this bad, point is that he felt like shit but it was different from how he felt in his daily life. And of all the things he did not need to deal with right now as a pit formed in his stomach, was the all too familiar greeting of a certain deer tailed son of a bitch.</p><p>"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLO HUSKER!" Alastor practically shouted as he entered the lobby, his peppiness nearly as bad as Charlie's at this point.</p><p>"Al...please...leave me alone..." Husk begged as he REALLY just wanted to be left alone.</p><p>"Something the matter? You look a little green around your whiskers." He pointed out while coming closer.</p><p>Slowly lifting his head from his desk Alastor was met with the single most hate filled stare he'd ever received, even worse than when he and Vox were still at each other's throats.</p><p>"You did this, this is your fault asshole..." He told him in the most dry and cold of a tone he could.</p><p>"I thought we came to an agreement? You even shook my hand." Alastor mentioned while giving him a little wave with the same hand.</p><p>"Yeah we did, but after I went to my room I couldn't sleep cause I kept thinking of everything that can go wrong with this, WHICH IS EVERYTHING!" He explained.</p><p>"Well, since it's still early and it'll be a good few hours before anyone wakes up, why don't I try and help put your mind at ease?" Alastor suggested.</p><p>"You'd really do that?" Husk questioned.</p><p>Responding with a snap of his fingers to summon a chair he could sit in, Alastor parked his tush on the seat to make himself comfortable.</p><p>"Whenever you're ready." He told him while intertwining his fingers.</p><p>"Okay..." Husk began with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well...first of all how am I even supposed to get things started? I mean you don't just walk up to the angel of death and say hey." He asked.</p><p>"I actually believe that could work, between her and Gabriel she is by far the more relaxed one, I think a casual approach would be far better than one bogged down by formalities and etiquette." Alastor answered.</p><p>"Seriously, you really just want me to walk up to her and try to get the ball rolling with hey?" He questioned.</p><p>"It doesn't need to just be hey, all I'm saying is let your shoulders relax and treat her as you would any of our friends." Alastor explained.</p><p>"So you want me to tell her she can go fuck herself then?" He asked.</p><p>"No Husker I do not want you to tell her she can go fuck herself." Alastor said while rolling his eyes, "Why are you being so stubborn about this? Again I thought we worked it out last night?" He inquired.</p><p>"That doesn't change the fact you're asking me to get friendly with someone who can flick me on my nose and make me drop dead for real, so forgive me if I'm freaking out at possibly putting my foot in my mouth and pissing her off." Husk replied.</p><p>"If that's the case then why don't we practice?" He suggested as he placed a hand on his chest, "You don't have to pretend I'm her, but just try and start a new conversation with me in the same manner you hope to do so with her." He instructed.</p><p>"I...guess that's worth a shot..." Husk said as he let out another sigh, "Alright...uh...hey Al." He greeted.</p><p>"Hello Husker." He responded.</p><p>"How uh...have things been going for ya lately?...Ya know apart from Gabriel returning and everything?" Husk asked.</p><p>"Honestly they've been going quite well, I'm continuing to make steady progress in my rehabilitation, and I think my relationship with Lucifer has been fully mended since the ugliness, all in all my life in Hell's never been better I'd say, what about you?" He answered ending with the same question.</p><p>"Eh it's been the same as usual, though there has been a lot less foot traffic in the hotel since the protests, but still other than that the only thing I can complain about is how Charlie and them won't get off my ass about my drinking." Husk responded.</p><p>"Oh yes that reminds me, didn't they say they were going to plan a day with you to help convince you to take part in the rehabilitation?" He inquired.</p><p>"Yeah, though I bet that's slipped their minds since..." Husk stopped mid sentence as a realization hit him, "...Wait...how the fuck do you know about that? You walked away when I made that deal with'em." He pointed out.</p><p>"Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean my shadow wasn't~" Alastor mused playfully.</p><p>"You were fucking eavesdropping on us?!" He asked while slamming a fist down on his desk.</p><p>"I wanted to know how things turned out after I left, which to my credit I DID have classes to get to, hence why I left my shadow." Alastor answered.</p><p>"Al...I swear to fucking Vega..." He said as he put his head back down on his desk.</p><p>Just then as his eyes were now closed and pressed against the desk's wood surface, a portal opened in the lobby that Alastor recognized.</p><p>"Oh look there she is, I guess she woke up early like us." He said.</p><p>"Nice try asshole I'm not falling for it." Husk replied though a bit muffled.</p><p>"Husker, I'm not trying to trick you, she really is here." He told the feline as Azrael stepped out.</p><p>"Mhm sure, just like how the girls were coming out of the hallway yesterday when you said the same thing? I may be a drunk but that doesn't mean I'm fucking stupid." Husk responded.</p><p>"Husker she is coming this way." He informed.</p><p>"For the love of, will you knock it off Al?!" Husk shouted in anger while raising his head to look at him.</p><p>The first thing he saw when he did this was Alastor slightly taken aback by his outburst, while the second was Azrael who stood next to him who had the same reaction. Feeling all of the life drain out of him as it sank in Al had tried to warn him, Husk's brain came to a complete halt rendering him incapable of saying anything else.</p><p><em>"Is he alright?" </em>Azrael asked, referring to both his outburst and how he now stared at them with an open jaw and fully opened eyes.</p><p>Opening his own mouth to respond Alastor stopped himself before any words were spoken, as a terribly fiendish idea came to him. Yet in order to make it work he needed to be sure Husk had really sent himself into a daze, which he tested by poking the other's forehead. To both his and Azrael's surprise the feathered feline fell backwards to the floor, the shock having been so great it knocked him out.</p><p><em>"Oh my." </em>She said as she looked looked over the desk's counter, to make sure he hadn't hit his head too hard or something else to that same effect, <em>"Excuse me sir? Are you okay?" </em>She asked him.</p><p>Now the real reason why Husk was currently in a massive state of shock, was due to the fact that he just shouted in her face and feared he pissed her off. And in doing so not only would that end Alastor's plan before it could begin, but as he said multiple times before it could mean she was about to end his existence. But this is not what Alastor would tell her as she looked at him with concern, for this was all the proof he needed to be certain he could carry out his idea.</p><p>"Don't worry, he's fine." He assured gaining her attention, "He just does that whenever he gets overwhelmed." He lied.</p><p><em>"Overwhelmed? By what?" </em>She asked with a confused expression.</p><p>"Oh there's a number of things that can do it, losing a bet he made, going all in on a poker game when he thinks he has the best hand but it turns out he didn't, oh and when he is faced with a beautiful woman such as yourself." He answered.</p><p><em>"...Really?" </em>She questioned as she looked back to the still comatose cat, <em>"But this isn't the first time we've met, in fact he was the first to speak to me last night when I arrived and he was perfectly fine." </em>She recalled.</p><p>"True, but that was under normal circumstances when all of our friends and associates were here." He replied as his grin became a bit more sinister, though she couldn't see it as her focus was on Husk, "That's why we're up so early as a matter of fact, he wanted to speak with me about the feelings he has for you, how just by your looks you've pulled at his heartstrings, but then with that angelic voice you possess topped off with your charming personality, for the first time in his life he believes he's fallen in love." He explained.</p><p>As his words reached her she slowly pulled back from the desk to straighten out her posture, then in the same speed she turned to face him.</p><p><em>"Is...is that really true?..." </em>She asked with widened eyes as no one besides her family loved her which of course was different, <em>"He...he's not afraid or disturbed by me?" </em>She added.</p><p>"Not at all, Husker has lived a very long life both on earth and here in Hell, the only thing that can unsettle him now is the presence of an enchantress, which in his eyes my dear you are." He answered.</p><p>Countless thoughts and emotions overwhelmed her with that response, for if what he was saying was true then for the first time in history, there was FINALLY a soul who not only wasn't afraid or hated her, but actually was interested in her in a romantic capacity.</p><p><em>"I...I...I don't know what to say..." </em>She said as she brought a hand to her chest, <em>"I've never had any soul in all of creation think so highly of me..." </em>She admitted.</p><p>"Well now you do! Ol' Husker here is just smitten to high heaven with you, as ironic as that sounds." He assured her.</p><p>Just then Husk let out a groan from his place on the floor, which not only indicated that he was coming to his senses, but that Alastor needed to wrap things up before he heard anything.</p><p>"Unfortunately as I said this is the first time someone's managed to worm their way into his heart, so I'm afraid around you he'll be quite nervous and apprehensive, I hope you know that he won't just come out and tell you how he feels." He told her.</p><p><em>"Oh no I completely understand, I mean this is all so sudden for both of us..." </em>She replied as a smile came to her face, <em>"Still...I am flattered beyond words by this information...would it be alright if I were to speak to my sister in law and niece about this? Just so they can help me figure out what I should do?" </em>She asked.</p><p>"Not at all you go right on ahead and share this WONDERFUL news with them! But be sure they keep that they know a secret, since we don't want to cause him anymore emotional turmoil." He answered.</p><p>Responding with a nod to show she agreed and understood, Azrael opened a new portal behind her so she could go see Lilith, entering it just as he finally woke up.</p><p>"Fuck...my head..." Husk groaned as the portal closed, "I haven't felt this bad since...shit...I don't think I've ever felt this bad..." He admitted as he got up to his feet.</p><p>"Ah, welcome back to the land of the living Husker." Alastor greeted once his face came into view, "Or at least, as alive as we can hope to be." He jested with a chortle.</p><p>Taking a second to remember what happened that caused him to blackout, Husk's eyes shot wide open followed by him frantically looking around.</p><p>"Shitshitshitshitshitshit! Where is she?!" He asked in a panic, "Did she leave? Was she pissed off? ANSWER ME AL!" He shouted while grabbing onto the radio demon's jacket.</p><p>"Yes, no, and could you kindly release me?" Alastor answered with a request.</p><p>Letting him go Husk fell backwards against the wall, an indescribable relief filling him from head to toe.</p><p>"Oh...thank fucking Vega...holy shit my heart's about to explode..." He muttered breathless as he looked up at the ceiling, "Listen Al, I know we made our agreement and everything but I CANNOT do this, I've never been this stressed out in my entire fucking life! I'm calling it quits right now." He told him.</p><p>"Aw really Husker? We haven't even gotten started!" Alastor whined though he clearly wasn't upset.</p><p>"I don't care, if you want to know what she knows then YOU spend time with her because I ain't doing it!" He insisted.</p><p>"Well...if you're really so sure...then I guess there's nothing I can do..." Alastor said accepting his decision.</p><p>"Thank you..." He replied before reaching under his desk to find himself a drink, "I'll give you back your shadow after I soothe my nerves with some medicine." He promised.</p><p>"Take your time, no need to rush." Alastor assured as he looked at his nails, "It really is such a shame you're giving up so quickly though, as Azrael seems to be interested in you." He mentioned.</p><p>Believing he could get even more out of the lie he started with the angel of death, Alastor chose to double down to see how far he could take this. And whether it was just because he was that good, or maybe he was ironically blessed with good luck, as Husk slowly rose from behind the desk with a bottle in his hand, Alastor's grin grew bigger from his reaction.</p><p>"What do you mean by interested?..." Husk inquired as he set the bottle down on the desk, curious to know if this was true or just Al screwing with him.</p><p>"When you took your nap just now she was concerned, and while that on its own isn't strange it's what she said next that is." He began while looking over his cane, "After telling her a lie as to why you suddenly passed out we began shooting the breeze, which consisted of her asking me questions regarding you, now at first they were all fairly normal mostly focusing on the explanation I gave, but as we continued she started growing curious and she accidentally let a few thoughts slip passed her lips." He explained.</p><p>"Which were?" Husk asked.</p><p>"That she thinks you're cute." He answered.</p><p>"Bullshit." Husk responded quickly while crossing his arms, "Ain't no one ever called me cute, I smell like a distillery and I got a vocabulary as colorful as a fucking rainbow, I don't know what you're trying to pull Al but I know you're lying through your teeth." He said calling his bluff.</p><p>"It's the truth I swear." Alastor lied, making sure to stay calm to make it more believable, "She noticed how there were hearts both on your face and in the palms of your hands, which is when I pointed out how your nose is also the same shape, that is when she said they were cute." He explained.</p><p>For a moment Husk didn't say anything which for Alastor was a good sign, but he quickly shook his head in defiance as expected.</p><p>"So what? Nifty and Charlie have said the same thing about these stupid fucking things before, that ain't nothing special." He argued as he opened his bottle.</p><p>"True, but did they also mention that it made you cuter?" Alastor asked.</p><p>Just like before hearing that made Husk fall silent, though it was longer this time which showed the radio demon he was making progress.</p><p>"...Did...she really say that?" He asked, his expression though mostly still the same showed a slight tinge of cautious intrigue.</p><p>"Mhm, caught me by surprise as you could imagine." Alastor answered as he leaned back in his chair, "I asked her about it and she claimed it was due to your cat like appearance, but from the embarrassed blush that flooded her cheeks to how quickly she tried to change the subject, even a blind man could see from a mile off that there was more to it than that, so being the good friend to you that I am I pressed on." He explained.</p><p>"And how'd you do that?" Husk questioned.</p><p>"Simple, I just kept asking her questions, though I had to be careful as any that were too invasive of her private thoughts could've come across as rude or prying, I did this by keeping the conversation around you or the rest of our social circle, bringing up things like the others' appearances and how they had similar markings like you which gives them their own flare, this helped me to steer her towards the card suits adorning your wings, which is when she had another slip as she showed a particular fondness for them." He revealed.</p><p>There it was, the last little push he needed to break through that hardened exterior surrounding Husk's soul. For even though he didn't have the same expressive reaction as Azrael did, Alastor could see him finally drop his guard and get invested into what he was saying.</p><p>"Really? She likes them? I always thought they looked kinda tacky." Husk admitted while spreading out his wings a bit to look at them.</p><p>"Mhm, she said it suited you and I promise that isn't me making a pun." He replied.</p><p>"Was that what she said exactly? Or are you just playing it up?" Husk asked, still a bit hesitant to believe anyone especially the angel of death would be giving him compliments.</p><p>"No, what she said exactly was that unlike the others who have bright colors, patterns, and symbols on their person which would look out of place on you, the suits not only went perfectly with your appearance as a whole, but also matched that fairly gruff personality of yours." He answered.</p><p>"She thinks I'm gruff?" Husk inquired.</p><p>"Yes, but not in an off putting way from what I can tell, I asked her the same question when she said that and from how she described her use of the word, she made you sound like a seasoned traveler or a gunman from a western serial on the radio." He explained.</p><p>"Whoa...holy shit..." Husk said in awe.</p><p>It was then that Alastor witnessed something he never thought he'd get to see, even with all of the jokes he said and the quirky things he did. Though it was small there was no denying an unprovoked smile formed on Husk's features, one of the most cynical people in all of Hell was actually feeling happy.</p><p>"My word...is that...a smile?" He asked for he couldn't believe what he was seeing.</p><p>"Hm? Oh yeah, I guess it is..." Husk answered as he touched his face, "Say Al...would it be alright if we kept our deal? Cause now that I think about it I'm pretty sure that was just the booze talking, the bottle I drank last night was a little ripe." He said.</p><p>"Are you sure Husker? You seemed so set on backing out, which may I remind is still your power to do so." Alastor replied.</p><p>"Yeah I'm sure, cause even though she's the angel of death she's still a person like you or me, not like she's one of those freaks from Doom or anything." He explained.</p><p>"Very well, our arrangement is back on." Alastor said before gesturing to the bottle, "Why don't we pour ourselves a glass and celebrate our continued partnership?" He suggested.</p><p>In response Husk reached under the desk and pulled out a glass to do exactly that. However that was what caught Alastor off guard, as he only pulled out the one before filling it with alcohol.</p><p>"Here." He said as he offered it to him, "You go ahead and celebrate, I'm gonna pass." He revealed.</p><p>"Wait what? YOU are going to pass up on a drink?" Alastor questioned while taking it from him.</p><p>"Yeah, I mean if I want to try and learn what she knows probably shouldn't reek of booze." He replied before taking a whiff of himself, "Though with that said I could use a shower..." He realized.</p><p>Deciding to do it now rather than later Husk left the front desk and headed back to his room, leaving a stunned silent Alastor alone in his chair. But after a few seconds his smile, followed by an amused chuckle escaping his throat.</p><p>"Maybe I should start my own love show on the radio?" He suggested to himself, before taking a sip of his beverage.</p><hr/><p>The Caustic Sea, not long ago it was coated in a vibrant green glow, which came from the countless pools of acidic bile responsible for its name. But now as each one was filled to the brim with corpses of Mancubi and Cacodemons, both slowly being dissolved into a meaty soup, that glow turned into a deep dark purple as their red and blue blood mixed together. Yet there was only one soul present to see this change in color, which made sense as he was the one who made it happen. Standing motionless in the center of his slaughter, the Cacodemon jaws he wielded nearly absent of all teeth from how much they were used, he took this moment to savor it.</p><p>The sound of flesh and bone melting away, the sight of dead demons all around him, and the smell both produced in combination, it brought memories long buried to the surface. He remembered his first trek through their realm, all the new faces he'd tear from screeching skulls either with his bare hands or by the serrated teeth of his chainsaw. But as these memories all played through his mind like as if they were his own demented movie, soon he saw something he hadn't seen in a very VERY long time. His greatest foe he ever faced before battling against the Dark One, the most powerful after him as well to the point it tore apart all reality around it, the champion of Doom who they believed could strike him down and end his crusade, The Icon of Sin.</p><p>This however brought a new thought forward to replace his memories, an assumption of something the Dark One may be planning given they were sealed away forever, and if this proved to be true then it could also aid him in sending the last prisoner they kept home. Releasing the demonic mandibles he still held onto allowing them to fall to the ground, he moved again to seek out where the Icon's body laid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Soul Cubes And Shotguns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you have a moment?" Vega asked as he entered what had become the Wretch's chamber.</p><p>Unlike most creatures the Maykrs didn't sleep because they needed to, anytime they did so was solely for their desire to let their minds rest or relax. This meant that even as everyone else in Lucifer's circle slept soundly through the night, Vega and the others still worked towards their goal without pause. But while Samur and the Khan were busy theorizing on how they would open a rift to Doom without giving the Dark One any opportunities, the Wretch put all of his energy and focus on perfecting the Soul Cube. Now one may assume that there wasn't much work left to be done, after all it seemed to work just fine when he had the Khan unknowingly kill him with it not too long ago.</p><p>And while yes it did work as he hoped by homing in on his corrupted flesh and soul, besides there being a few other features he needed to add or ensure functioned properly, given what was at stake he wanted to be beyond certain everything was flawless. This caused him to take it apart and reassemble it countless times, each test conducted helping him to refine the device until it truly was perfect.</p><p>"You have impeccable timing." He replied as he turned around to look at the creator, "I just finished my latest assessment of the Soul Cube, would you like to hear about its progress?" He asked.</p><p>"I assumed you were close to being done with it, based off of its performance during the test." Vega admitted while coming over to look at it.</p><p>"All that proved is its design is sound, but several more tests must be conducted if we're to be certain nothing goes wrong, we cannot have the same tragedy that befell the Slayer's fortress happen again." He said.</p><p>"That is fair, better to be overly cautious than slightly unprepared." Vega agreed as he picked it up, "Though as I said it appears finished in every respect, even now I cannot detect any issues with its construction." He stated.</p><p>"The blades still take at least three to five seconds to reach maximum speed, the same can be said for how quickly it finds its target and begins the process, the rate at which it kills the target still takes on average seven to ten seconds to complete, and upon returning to the user it takes about three seconds to be ready again, in total this brings the time of delayed action at most to twenty three seconds, which is unacceptable." The Wretch explained.</p><p>Falling silent for a moment Vega was surprised by what he said, as he didn't think that was as big of an issue as the Wretch made it out to be.</p><p>"You know, it's very likely that these flaws you see will be corrected once the Khans are added, there's no need burden your mind with unwarranted stress." He told him.</p><p>"I appreciate your concern creator, but I must respectfully disagree." The Wretch replied as he took the cube from his hand, "This is my only contribution to our efforts and it is one of the most integral pieces to our success, if it fails then I have not only betrayed the trust and faith you and the others have honored me with, but it will also aid the Dark One and I refuse to grant him any more advantages than I already have." He said.</p><p>"It's fitting you bring that up." Vega told him which caused him to sigh.</p><p>"This is about earlier isn't it?" He asked.</p><p>"And then some." Vega answered while placing a hand on his shoulder, "The khan is concerned by just how little you care for your well being, and after conversing with the others they feel the same way, we all understand why you feel the need to punish yourself and allow yourself to feel pain to the extent you have, but as I've told you before you have well beyond paid your debt to those who were affected by the Dark One's actions, if you allow your past to have this much presence in your present, do you have think you will ever be able to find your future?" He asked.</p><p>"You say that as if I have one creator." The Wretch replied as he slowly looked up to meet his gaze, "I am taking the Slayer's place in Doom, with the aid of the other khans I shall become the sole ruler of a dead domain, the smell of dried blood and festering flesh assaulting my nostrils, you and the others want me to release myself from my self inflicted torture, but even if I did the fact remains that I am returning to my past and shall stay there forever, so what future do any of you believe exists for me?" He questioned.</p><p>At first a number of responses came to Vega's mind, each one hoping to assure the Wretch that there was a better life waiting for him when this was all over. But none of these thoughts were spoken, for he knew even in the moment that they were just empty promises of a hopeful god. For the second time he was looking at a soul willing to sacrifice himself so that everyone including him could know peace, and just like before only he would still suffer when the dust settled. Unfortunately he couldn't think of anything to say to try and dispel this truth, as a few seconds later Samur appeared at the door.</p><p>"Forgive my interruption father." Samur announced his presence as he came through the entryway, "But during my and the Khan's work we observed a rather...startling revelation in Lucifer's circle." He said.</p><p>"Startling as in they now know of our plans and there's our efforts to keep this secret are all for naught?" Vega questioned.</p><p>"No, honestly depending on how you feel and what you think about this it can either be good, bad, amazing, or terrible." He explained.</p><p>"What in the Heavens could've possibly happened to make you say something like that Samur?" Vega inquired as he hadn't expected that response.</p><p>"Brace yourself father, because I do not exaggerate when I claim this is quite shocking..." He replied, first taking a deep breath to ready himself before saying-</p><hr/><p>"SHUT UP!" Lilith shouted with widened eyes, completely floored by what her sister in law just told her.</p><p>True to her word Azrael left to go see the queen of Hell to share this incredible news with her. And while just a few moments ago she was sleeping soundly in her bed, all snuggled up in her blankets while hugging her husband's pillow, this information woke her up better than any injection of caffeine could do.</p><p><em>"I can't!"</em> Azrael replied with as big of a smile as she could make, <em>"That's exactly what he told me! That the gentleman who mans the front desk is in love with me!"</em> She repeated.</p><p>What followed after that made every member of the Magne's staff nearly jump out of their skin, for both women let out a shared squeal of joy and excitement that travelled throughout the royal home.</p><p>"OH AZRAEL I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Lilith said as she pulled her into a hug, "I know you've waited SO long for this to happen! And now finally someone has realized just how wonderful you are!" She exclaimed.</p><p><em>"I know, it's so hard to think that this is actually happening!"</em> Azrael replied while returning the embrace, <em>"I mean I don't know much about this gentleman, other than his name is Husk, or maybe Husker?..."</em> She questioned.</p><p>"It's Husk, Husker is just what Alastor calls him." Lilith clarified.</p><p><em>"Thank you."</em> She said before getting back to her point, <em>"Anyway, as I was saying though we don't know each other that well the fact he finds me attractive is, at least to me, a good place to becoming familiar with each other even if it is just as good acquaintances."</em> She reasoned.</p><p>"I agree completely, knowing this gives you the all clear to start talking with him, learning more about who he is as a person and what his interests are, though to be honest from what I've been able to gather it may actually be just drinking and gambling." Lilith replied.</p><p><em>"Even so I've never actually spoken to him specifically, he's spoken to me but never in a conversation like manner, and now that I know he thinks so much of me the thought of talking to him makes me nervous..."</em> She admitted.</p><p>"Get out, YOU of ALL people are nervous?" Lilith questioned.</p><p><em>"The only people in my life who have ever been kind to me have been my family including you and Charlie, as a result I've grown used to people fearing or hating what I am and what I bring, I never believed it would be possible for any soul in creation who wasn't related to me to think of me in any kind or flattering way..."</em> She explained while closing her eyes, the smile on her face though still present now a tad bit smaller, <em>"But now...if what that man said is true...for the first time in history there is someone who doesn't feel that way about me...instead I'm attractive to them...and the idea of that being possible alone fills me with a kind of joy and warmth I have never felt before..."</em> She revealed.</p><p>Hearing this Lilith's entire mood changed in an instant, a powerful protective feeling washing over her entire body. For even though she and Azrael have only gotten close over these last six months, that was plenty of time to hear from her and Lucifer in private just how hard her life was. Though she took pride in serving as the angel of death and never once wanted to be free from that responsibility, it still was a terribly isolated life that made her only desire be any form of company. Combine this with the fact that she witnessed countless mortals grieve for the loss of their loved ones, it was inevitable that she too would want someone to care for as passionately.</p><p>"Azrael." She spoke causing the other to open her eyes, "Would it be alright if we went back to the hotel? Charlie is probably awake by now so you can share the good news with her." She suggested.</p><p><em>"Oh of course, I can't wait to see her reaction to this news."</em> Azrael responded.</p><p>Releasing each other from their hug the angel of death opened a portal and stepped through. Lilith however remained for a moment to make sure she would be able to keep her composure, for once Azrael was out of earshot on her way to see Charlie, she'd begin to question Alastor to make sure this was real.</p><p><em>"I swear if it isn't I'll kill him myself."</em> She thought before entering the portal.</p><hr/><p>Quiet, something the lobby of the Happy Hotel hadn't been for a long time, even in the early morning hours the sounds of the TV would normally be heard as Husk watched something to pass the time. But as Alastor remained seated in his chair at the front desk, his glass by now empty resting on the desk's surface, with closed eyes he sank into his seat growing more relaxed by the second.</p><p>"Ah~ This is absolutely perfect~" He breathed in a blissful sigh, "Who knew all it took to get the lobby to myself in the morning was to get Husk to take a shower." He said with a chuckle.</p><p>Savoring this peace as if it were a fine vintage of wine for he knew it wouldn't last, after a minute more of this pleasure passed his left ear twitched at a familiar sound, bringing an end to his moment of serenity.</p><p>"Her room's the farthest on the ground floor, just go to the end of the hallway and you'll find her." The voice of Lilith spoke from behind him, which he knew had to be talking to Azrael.</p><p><em>"Are you not coming with me?" </em>The angel of death asked which confirmed it.</p><p>"I'm going to grab a quick bite from the kitchen, I did just wake up but a few minutes ago." She answered.</p><p><em>"Oh right, sorry about that."</em> Azrael apologized.</p><p>"There's no need for any apology, especially not when you have news as wonderful as this, now go on and tell Charlie so we can start discussing how we're going to get you two together." She urged.</p><p>He heard no more words after that as Azrael walked passed him and the front desk towards the ground floor hallway. But once she went in and her footsteps slowly faded away due to the distance, he heard Lilith walk towards him which he expected.</p><p>"Alright, be honest with me right now Alastor." She began as she turned his chair around so they could be face to face, "Did you make this up just to entertain yourself? Because if you did I will rip your goddamn teeth out and shove them back in pointy side first." She threatened.</p><p>Slowly opening his eyes to look at her he wasn't surprised by the expression he saw, nor was he caught of guard by her tone and threat.</p><p>"Lilith, why in the world would I play a fool's game by messing with the angel of death? Do you truly believe me to be so incapable of controlling myself I'd do something so reckless?" He asked.</p><p>"Of course not, you're a lot of things but an idiot is certainly not one of them." She answered while crossing her arms, "But that doesn't mean you didn't put both your feet up your own ass and out your mouth, while I'm positive you wouldn't do something like this out of nowhere IF the opportunity presented itself I know you'd pounce, so all I'm looking for here is confirmation from you that this didn't happen, and that Husk actually feels what he does for Azrael as you told her." She explained.</p><p>Before he could respond, the sound of someone whistling came from the ground floor hallway, slowly getting louder as whoever was doing it got closer.</p><p>"See for yourself." He told her while gesturing towards it.</p><p>Although confused for a few seconds when he said that, soon she would see something she never thought was possible. Husk, with fur that shined thanks to recently being wash, a bowtie that was absent of any stains from the countless drinks he had through the day, and a never before seen pep to his step was coming their way.</p><p>"Husk?" Lilith questioned due to surprise gaining his attention.</p><p>"Oh, hey Lilith." He greeted with a slight wave as he came over to get behind the desk, "Surprised to see you up so early, sleep okay last night?" He asked.</p><p>"...What did you do to him?" She responded with a question, though she directed towards Alastor instead of Husk.</p><p>"I didn't do anything." The radio demon replied.</p><p>"Bullshit, Husk has never asked anyone how they slept, so tell me what you did with the real him and who or what this imposter is." She demanded.</p><p>"Is it really so strange that I'm feeling good this morning?" Husk questioned while leaning against the desk.</p><p>"Husk, I don't say this to be mean or rude to you, but in the half a year that we've known each other you have proven the be the single grouchiest standoffish person I've ever met, so the fact that you're acting so cheery out of nowhere is beyond suspicious." She told him.</p><p>"Eh, that's fair." He agreed with a shrug, "But hey, even someone like me has one good day in his life, which just so happens to be today." He explained.</p><p>"And why's that?" She inquired.</p><p>"It's because of your sister in law." He revealed while point to Alastor, "Al told me how she reacted when they talked to each other, how somehow someway this old worthless pile of shit managed to pique her interest, and well...I dunno...it sounds like some stupid shit you see on tv where two fucking morons get all dopey with each other...but the fact that I managed to impress someone, let alone someone as important and powerful as the angel of death, it gave me a pretty sizeable injection of confidence or whatever." He explained.</p><p>"And that's true? You're not being forced to say that at all? And you didn't drink anything suspicious that Alastor gave you correct?" She interrogated, wanting to be ABSOLUELY sure this was real.</p><p>"Despite sounding like the craziest shit ever yeah, it's true." He assured as a small smile came to his face, which just as it had been for Alastor caught her off guard, "And like I said, I know it sounds like something out of a dumbass fairy tale, but just the fact she wasn't disgusted by me or thought I was a loser or something along those lines, it just made me feel good about myself...which honestly I haven't felt in a long time..." He admitted.</p><p>Whether it was the additional confirmation or his words affecting her far more than he expected, Lilith quickly moved around to his side of the desk so she could pull him into a hug.</p><p>"Oh Husk this is wonderful!" She exclaimed while squeezing him as tightly as she could, "I never thought I'd get to see you happy! And to think it's because you've made my sister in law happy! This is truly one of the best moments in our circle's entire history!" She carried on.</p><p>"Hey! Could you keep it down?" He requested with a slightly angry and annoyed expression, "I don't want the entire fucking building to find out, ESPECIALLY not Nifty!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible Husker." Alastor responded out of nowhere, having sat silently during all of this as it was better than anything on television.</p><p>"Why not?" He asked.</p><p>As if on cue a near eardrum exploding scream of excitement and joy filled the entire building, everyone which included them knowing who it came from.</p><p>"...So..." Lilith spoke with an awkward tone while releasing him from her arms, "Azrael...possibly just told Charlie..." She informed.</p><p>For the next few seconds both she and Alastor looked at Husk expectantly waiting for some kind of response, as he just stood there with a deadpan expression on his face.</p><p>"...Whelp...it was nice while it lasted." He spoke as he bent over to grab something beneath the desk, "But I ain't dealing with that shit, so tell everyone it was nice knowing them." He said.</p><p>"Husk, what do you mean by-" Lilith tried to asked, only to fall silent as he came back up with a shotgun in his hands, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She questioned.</p><p>"Keep this near me case I ever just get fed up with everything and decide to call it quits, which is exactly what I'm doing as I figure death will be better than whatever's gonna come running into the lobby in the next minute or so." He told her as he stuck the barrel beneath his chin.</p><p>Obviously Lilith wasn't about to watch him blow his brains out, so she tackled him to the ground so she could get the weapon from him. And as both she and Husk wrestled both shouting at each other to let go, when they weren't shouting various profanities and other assorted comments that is, Alastor just watched on with a smile on his face at what he created.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Everyone Has Their Reasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah, this takes me back." Lucifer said with a sigh as he walked around the inside of Sentinel mech, one whose insides had been hallowed of any technology making it a massive metallic shell, "That last time I was inside one of these things was near the end of the war, by that point we could tell we weren't going to win but we still tried to somehow turn the tide, and while nothing either amazing or terrifying came from looking around inside it, which was always the case since the Sentinels never left anything of true value intact, I was for the first time able to really appreciate how advanced and intricate their work is." He recalled.</p><p><strong>"How in the Heavens are you still so freaking cheery?..." </strong>Gabriel inquired as he laid on the ground, his feet and legs both sore from walking so much.</p><p>Seeing as how neither men knew how long they'd be in Abaddon's circle before they appeared, Lucifer thought it'd be fun to explore and look over all the relics from the war, now that both of them could talk about it in good spirits. Unfortunately for the archangel this was still his first time living in flesh, so when his muscles and bones grew tired from all the walking he needed a few moments to rest.</p><p>"Aw, is someone discovering some of the discomforts that come with having a body~" Lucifer playfully teased with a mocking grin.</p><p><strong>"I can and WILL stab you..." </strong>Gabriel threatened for he was in no mood to deal with the asshole side of his brother's personality.</p><p>"Not too long ago that would've meant something~" He maintained a whimsical tone as he walked over to look down at him, "But we're back to being one big happy family, so that is as likely to happen as me getting a halo~" He said.</p><p>In response to this Gabriel proved he would follow through on his warning, as he summoned his spear and thrusted it towards his brother. Yet Lucifer expected this which is how he dodged it effortlessly, and he continued to do so as more jabs were sent in his direction. This went on for a surprising amount of time as Lucifer enjoyed getting a rise out of him, while Gabriel at this point actually wanted to hit him at least once just to wipe that stupid grin off his face. In fact, both were so engaged with this unexpected distraction that they failed to notice a portal open nearby, nor would they notice who stepped out until they spoke.</p><p>"Ah, that takes me back." The voice of Vega reached their ears, causing them to turn their heads in his direction, "I remember when you two were little and fought over the smallest things, glad to see that childhood headbutting is still there." He said.</p><p>"Father!/<strong>Father!"</strong> Both exclaimed in surprise as they stopped what they were doing, Gabriel getting to his feet so he could look presentable, "What're you doing here?" Lucifer asked while his sibling made sure no ash clung to his person.</p><p>"I wanted to see how things were going with you two and Abaddon." He answered.</p><p>"Ah...right...Abaddon..." Lucifer said awkwardly as he looked off to the side.</p><p>"I take it they've been rather silent?" He inquired.</p><p>"What? No, not at all, you just have to listen and you'll hear them." Lucifer lied.</p><p>Apparently choosing to take him up on that suggestion, all three men stayed quiet to see if Abaddon would make any noise, only to find not even the wind blew outside.</p><p><strong>"That's twice your attempt to get on their good side has been met with failure." </strong>Gabriel spoke up as he was keeping track.</p><p>"You seem irritated Gabriel." Vega noted as his son's tone was rather strange.</p><p>"Don't mind him father, he's just a little cranky cause his new legs are sore~" Lucifer explained resuming his teasing.</p><p><strong>"I am now standing, you will NOT be able to dodge my spear this time." </strong>Gabriel responded with a glare.</p><p>"Oh that's right you're still bound in flesh, perhaps you could help him with that Abaddon?" Vega suggested as he looked around them.</p><p>"Nice try, but we already tried that one before we decided to explore." Lucifer admitted with a sigh, "Honestly I don't know if anything will make them appear, we thought seeing you might actually do the trick but now that you're here and they're still absent, it's clear even that won't work." He said.</p><p>"Well, I do have something to share with you two that might yield some kind of result." Vega told them.</p><p><strong>"Is it news? Has something happened with the Slayer?" </strong>Gabriel questioned.</p><p>"No, but it is just as important as not even I thought this day would ever come." He confessed.</p><p>Hearing that both his sons looked at each other with a confused yet curious expression, for what could be just as equally important as saving the Slayer from Doom?</p><p>"However, before I say anything you must promise to remain calm, no outbursts or rash decisions understand?" He instructed.</p><p><strong>"The more you speak father the worse our confusion gets, why do you think we will have such a reaction to whatever this information is?" </strong>Gabriel inquired.</p><p>"Because...it has to do with your sister and a sudden development in her life, one that you may react to in a number of ways, though as your parent I believe I know exactly how this will be received." He explained while moving his hands to his front, fingers outstretch and palms open in a cautionary display, "Azrael, for the first time in her entire life has found someone who finds her attractive and it just so happens to be Husk, the feline like demon with a fondness for liquor in case you don't recall Gabriel." He revealed.</p><p>Over the course of their entire history in which all three of them saw a decent variety of reactions and emotions from each other, Vega could look back on this moment and safely say he had never seen his sons make this expression before. What they had on their faces wasn't exactly shock, nor was it an unusual combination of anger and disbelief, the only thing he could think of that was similar to how they looked now was the blank void of life look of a mannequin.</p><p>"Boys? Are you alright?" He asked with genuine concern.</p><p>"...I...I think I just had a stroke." Lucifer answered as he blinked a few times, "You smell toast when you have a stroke right? I can't tell if I'm smelling toast, I think the stroke took away my sense of smell..." He said.</p><p>"...Gabriel?" He inquired hoping his other son was handling this better.</p><p>Unfortunately where Lucifer believed he was having a sudden stroke, Gabriel was flat out catatonic as he just stood there like a statue.</p><p>"I've broken my sons." He said in both amazement and horror, "I honestly didn't think they'd react so badly." He admitted.</p><p>Looking at them for a few seconds longer to see if they'd snap back to their senses on their own, he let out a sigh when they didn't meaning he'd need to fix them himself. But before he could close the distance between them he felt something tug on his clothes from behind, which filled him with an abundance of hope.</p><p>"Abaddon?" He questioned as he slowly turned around to look.</p><p>Sure enough, standing behind him was the person they all wanted to see. And while in their current form they lacked anything that resembled a face or even a simple pair of eyes, unlike their brothers Vega could tell they were excited at the idea of Azrael finding someone, as both had quite a lot in common.</p><p>"Yes, I am absolutely certain." He told them as he was able to understand Abaddon's unique method of communication, "This man is interested in your sister, I see no deceit or ill intentions anywhere in his soul." He assured.</p><p>In response to this something truly amazing happened, something that once again none of them thought they'd ever see happen. The gray monotone form of Abaddon illuminated the space in a breathtaking assortment of colors, as the news of their sister finally having the one thing she yearned for the most filled them with joy.</p><p>"Abaddon! You're your old self again!" Lucifer exclaimed, both he and Gabriel now back to normal thanks to this display.</p><p><strong>"Out of every POSSIBLE thing that could have caused this, it was Azrael finding love..." </strong>The archangel said completely dumbfounded that this happened.</p><p>"There's my rainbow." Vega said as he pulled them into a hug, "Oh it is just so wonderful to see your colors return, not to be rude but gray does not suit your personality at all Abaddon." He told them.</p><p>Flashing several different bright colors to show they agreed, they happily returned the embrace as it had been far too long since they got to hug their father.</p><p>"Could we get a hug too?" Lucifer asked for both him and Gabriel, assuming that the bad blood between them was now through.</p><p>Sadly this proved to be a massive mistake, for upon hearing his voice Abaddon leaned to the side so their brothers could see them, then proceeded to bombard them with an array of hot reds, oranges, and yellows.</p><p><strong>"Three for three." </strong>Gabriel commented adding that to the tally.</p><p>"Add one more number to that and I will summon my cane to beat you with." Lucifer threatened.</p><p>"Boys, now isn't the time." Vega told them as he ended his hug with Abaddon, "We shouldn't be squabbling or bickering with each other, we should be celebrating that another member of our family is back with us." He said.</p><p><strong>"You're right father, but now that you are here Abaddon I would like to know if you're going to help us?" </strong>He asked.</p><p>Though they didn't respond with colors this time they still made their feelings clear, which they did by crossing their arms and turning their back to him.</p><p><strong>"Great, so we've moved a micro meter forward which still lands us in square one." </strong>He said.</p><p>"Gabriel." Vega spoke though a bit sterner this time, "This is a major improvement both with their mood and with our family as a whole, they are within their right to deny assisting us with our business as they've already done a great deal by returning to us." He told him.</p><p>"Father's right, we're sorry Abaddon." Lucifer apologized while taking a few steps forward, "It was rude of us to show up here and ask for your help regardless of how important the matter at hand is, we're just happy to see you again after all this time." He said.</p><p>Waiting a few seconds to see how they were going to react, Gabriel's eyes nearly shot out of his head in anger as Abaddon came over and hugged Lucifer.</p><p><strong>"OH COME ON!" </strong>He shouted as he threw his hands in the air, <strong>"So am I the only person you're not going to forgive?!" </strong>He asked.</p><p>Like before Abaddon responded with hot reds, oranges, and yellows to his dismay.</p><p><strong>"Great, just great, on top of Azrael's first ever admirer being a raging alcoholic I now get to deal with this." </strong>He said with a sigh of defeat while letting his arms fall back to his sides.</p><p>"Shit that's right!" Lucifer exclaimed as he pulled away from Abaddon, "We need to get back to the hotel right now!" He decided as he tried to open a portal.</p><p>"No." Vega denied while grabbing onto his son's shoulder, "This is exactly what I worried would happen, what do you plan to do?" He asked.</p><p>"Father please, I am a mature man with a wife and child, I only want to have a talk with Husk." Lucifer answered.</p><p>"May I remind you that you nearly beat Alastor to death a few months ago?" Vega told him.</p><p><strong>"You did what?" </strong>Gabriel asked as a sudden grin appeared on his face.</p><p>"...Father, how could you lie like that?" Lucifer responded in an attempt to deny everything, "I would never do something like that, I'm always in complete control of my emotions." He said while crossing his arms.</p><p>Hearing that Gabriel couldn't keep from laughing as hard as he could, both the volume and the effort he gave showing this may very well be the funniest thing he ever heard.</p><p>"Shut UP Gabriel!" He demanded angrily which only made his brother laugh more.</p><p>Watching in silence as he started shouting at him to prove he didn't have an anger problem, to which Gabriel just kept laughing without restraint, both Vega and Abaddon couldn't help but be amused.</p><p>"Ah, things are finally getting back to normal." He said, to which Abaddon agreed with a nod.</p><hr/><p>In the few short hours that he'd been awake, this day could only be described as an emotional rollercoaster for Husk. It started with him feeling like the biggest pile of rancid shit in existence which was normal, then he nearly had his heart explode when he thought he pissed off the angel of death, after which he felt relief and even joy for the first time that he could remember when he learned she might be interested in him, and now he was upset that he was being treated like a child. This feeling was caused by Lilith, who after managing to take his shotgun away looked at him with the scariest look in existence, the disapproving gaze of a motherly figure. And while she of course wasn't his mother in this moment she had to act like it, much to the amusement of Alastor who watched on in delight.</p><p>"...Can I please have my shotgun back now?" Husk asked her while slowly looking over.</p><p>"No." She answered.</p><p>"I promise I'm not gonna shoot myself." He told her.</p><p>"Oh come now Husker even I wouldn't believe that, yet I still would've given it to you just to see if you'd actually go through with it!" Alastor exclaimed with a chortle.</p><p>"Although that was grim he is right." She said as she held onto the gun tightly, "I honestly can't believe you were ACTUALLY going to shoot yourself." She admitted.</p><p>"What's the big deal? It's not like how the exterminations were, all that'd happen is I'd blow my brains out, be dead for a day or so, then I'd fall from the sky with a thud before dragging my ass back in here." Husk explained.</p><p>"That's not the point Husk!" She replied in frustration, "You can't just shoot yourself every time you don't feel like dealing with something!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"I hate to interject." Alastor spoke up while leaning forward in his seat, "But you DO realize this isn't the first time he's done that right?" He asked.</p><p>"...Come again?" She inquired.</p><p>"Alastor, don't you fucking dare." Husk said with widened eyes as the radio demon was about to make this grave a bottomless pit.</p><p>"Hmm...who do I listen to?" He hummed with a smirk while tapping his chin in thought.</p><p>"ME ASSHOLE ME!" Husk shouted as he put a hand to his chest, "I'm already gonna be in head high shit water when Charlie shows up with Vaggie and Nifty on her heels, I don't need you-"</p><p>
  <strong>THWACK</strong>
</p><p>With a loud thud Husk hit the floor like a sack of rocks, which was a result of Lilith hitting him upside the head with his own shotgun.</p><p>"Oof, knocked out cold by his own weapon, that's a real rare irony." Alastor commented as he looked over the desk at the now unconscious feline, "What makes it even better is this is the second time today he's been put to sleep." He added.</p><p>"Alastor." Lilith spoke to regain his attention, "As you were saying." She instructed wanting him to continue.</p><p>"Hm? Oh right, Husk's long list of suicides, sorry nearly slipped my mind." He replied as he sat back down in his chair, "So, where do you want to me to start?" He asked.</p><p>"With the first obviously." She answered.</p><p>"Are you sure? I must admit it gets pretty grim even at the beginning." He warned.</p><p>"If I couldn't handle grim details I wouldn't be the queen of a circle of Hell, now hurry up and tell me before he wakes up." She insisted.</p><p>"Very well, but please do not shoot the messenger." He requested referring to the still loaded shotgun she held in her hands, "Husk grew up in a casino, which is no surprise for beyond his love of gambling he has such a well developed insight into the worst humanity has to offer, from thugs who'll break your fingers should your debt payments be one cent off, to women who stabbed men in their backs during sex on a regular basis so they could pilfer the corpses for any valuables, in Husk's long life on earth he saw it all, which not only made him jaded towards the worst atrocities committable by any sinful soul, but is also why he was weighed down by his emotions, much like the lungs of a drowning sailor." He explained.</p><p>Taking a moment so a pause could occur, to Lilith's shock Alastor's trademark toothy grin became a normal expression.</p><p>"Now, I won't go into details as even I have no right to share such a story without his permission and blessing, for although I tease and toy with him it isn't because there's a lack of respect." He said while closing his eyes, "Even so, in those final moments as a human being when he pressed the barrel beneath his chin, all he was looking for was a chance to finally have the one thing he always wanted but could never have, which was to be happy." He revealed as he slowly opened his eyes again though only halfway, "Of course given the fact he'd done a few unsavory things in his life he wound up down here, where the only escape he found was an endless sea of liquor and gambling dens on nearly every street, and while to his credit a few of his suicides were to avoid the exterminations as he figured out he could stay dead during them then come back, for the most part anytime he's taken his life down here it was either to pay off a debt, because he was bored, or in the hope that it would finally be the last." He concluded.</p><p>Now finished sharing this information with her he looked to see how she was handling it, where to no surprise she wasn't even looking at him.</p><p>"I...I didn't think it was so bad..." She muttered in disbelief while staring down at Husk, "I mean I know everyone has their issues, we are in Hell after all, but that's just...so sad..." She said just as a realization hit her, "...Wait...you said he did it to pay off debts? How does killing himself pay a debt?" She questioned now returning her focus to him.</p><p>"You already said the answer, we're in Hell." He replied as he looked at the head of his cane, "Although Valentino and his porn factory were the most well known source of debauchery and sin, if there is but one single credit I can give him is that his business mostly focused on drugs and sex, but there were and possibly still are those who earn their money through the sale of snuff films, you'd be surprised how much one pays to see what a person's head looks like when blown apart by buckshot." He explained.</p><p>"He...he killed himself so other people could watch it?..." She asked in absolute horror.</p><p>"Only when he couldn't talk his way out of a debt or something similar, and when those he was indebted to allowed him to choose how he'd die on camera, there are just as many if not more times where they denied him even that and did whatever they felt like." He answered.</p><p>Another loud thud travelled through the air as Lilith lost her grip on the shotgun, her mind overcome with so many different thoughts and emotions.</p><p>"I don't say this to be mean or taunting in any way, but you should be careful of what you wish for." He said as he sank into his chair, trying to make himself comfortable after that unpleasant exchange.</p><p>"Why...why has he never said anything about this?...After everything that's happened?" She asked.</p><p>"He has no reason to, how he chooses to deal with his past, his present, and his future is entirely up to him, we may be his friends or even just his associates but that still does not entitle us to any information he deems private, I've only told you as much as I have because most of it is public knowledge, in the sense you can buy or look up any of the so called performances he was a part of." He answered, "Though with that being said a lot has changed since the reform started, you may only be able to acquire such footage from those who are avoiding detection and prosecution from the Authorities." He added.</p><p>"But we could help him! We're helping Katie and Angel work through their trauma, we could do the same for him!" She insisted.</p><p>"Again, not our place." He repeated with a sigh, "If Husker wants to drown himself in booze and bet away any cash he happens to get that is his choice and his alone, I understand you want to help him and so would the others if they knew what I and you now do, which is exactly why I'm asking you to keep this to yourself, he's already going to have a lot to deal with given his new potential relationship with Azrael, he doesn't need any more stress or concerns." He requested.</p><p>Taking another long look at the still slumbering cat Lilith was at war with herself, as on one hand she agreed that this was Husk's business, while on the other she wanted to help him much like her daughter, Vagatha, and Nifty did. That's when she remembered how he was acting just a few moments ago when he came out of the hallway, and how especially after hearing all of this his chance at being happy may have finally arrived.</p><p>"...You're right Alastor." She conceded with a sigh, "For the first time since I've known him and from how it sounds for you as well, something has finally happened that makes him happy, I don't want to do anything that'll ruin it." She decided.</p><p>"Glad to see we feel the same on this matter." He said as his smile finally returned, "Although I must admit, that is rather funny since you hit him across the face with a shotgun." He admitted.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll definitely have to make this up to him, after I manage to wake him up before the others come join us." She replied, "I wonder what's keeping them?" She asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. It Begins Anew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(A/N: Long chapters inbound, prepare thyselves)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>A Few Minutes Earlier In The Happy Hotel...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Nervous was a sensation that Azrael never felt in her life, even when the tension in her family erupted into war it didn't make her uneasy. Yet for some reason that she couldn't understand she felt it now, even though all that was happening was her standing outside of her niece's room in the hotel.</p><p><em>"Get ahold of yourself." </em>She said quietly so Charlie couldn't hear, <em>"You are the angel of death, you have seen the worst creation has to offer over the course of your life, there is no reason at all for you to be so hesitant about your current situation." </em>She told herself firmly.</p><p>Breathing in deeply for a moment to calm her soul, she then reached out and gave the door a few decently loud knocks. However the footsteps that she heard approach didn't belong to her niece, a fact she learned only when the door was opened.</p><p>"Azrael?" Vagatha greeted in surprise with a robe around her person.</p><p><em>"Oh Vagatha it's you." </em>She responded in the same manner as she hadn't expected to see her, <em>"I'm sorry I must've been lost in my thoughts and made a mistake, that or I somehow forgot where Charlie's room is." </em>She explained.</p><p>"Uh no...you've got the right room..." Vagatha corrected as she looked behind her, "But Charlie's...busy at the moment..." She said.</p><p><em>"With business relating to the hotel?" </em>She inquired.</p><p>"Sure..." Vagatha replied before looking back to her, "Would you mind if I came out to talk? So we don't disturb her." She asked.</p><p><em>"Not at all." </em>Azrael answered as she took a few steps back.</p><p>"Thanks." She said while stepping forward, "So, why're you here so early in the morning to see Charlie?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.</p><p><em>"I have something important I'd like to share with her, but if she's busy then it can wait until later." </em>Azrael answered.</p><p>"Is it about Will? Or did Lucifer and Gabriel come back?" She inquired.</p><p><em>"Neither actually, something has happened to me recently and I'd like her help in figuring out what I should do, as she has far more experience in this particular area than I do." </em>Azrael explained.</p><p>"How's that possible?" She questioned as she crossed her arms, "You've been around since the beginning of...well...everything, what could Charlie know more about than you?" She asked.</p><p>To Vagatha's surprise she didn't answer right away, instead she looked around them to make sure they were alone before leaning in closer to speak in a whisper.</p><p><em>"Please try to remain calm as this is a VERY delicate matter." </em>She requested before breathing out a sigh to once again calm her nervous soul, <em>"I've come to talk to her regarding the front desk man Husk, because I learned just this morning that he has feelings for me, or at the very least he finds me attractive." </em>She revealed.</p><p>Of all the monumental revelations Vagatha expected, that was certainly not one even in her wildest assumptions.</p><p>"...Huh...holy shit..." She said with widened eyes, "You...you are sure about that right?...OUR Husk?...The one who smells like gasoline?" She asked.</p><p><em>"Yes, though I'm not certain of the smells like gasoline part, as I don't think I know exactly what that is." </em>Azrael answered.</p><p>Following this confirmation Vagatha took in a slow deep breath, doing so to the extent that Azrael could see her torso get slightly bigger from the amount of air in her lungs. She held it in for a few seconds to help her make sure she'd remain calm, after she let it back out she was able to plan out her response with a rational mind.</p><p>"Okay, so here's what's going to happen." She began while pointing to the door behind her with her thumb, "I'm going to go tell Charlie the news, when that happens she's going to scream immediately, then she's going to run around making sure she's presentable, and once she's sure everything's in order she'll head straight for the door, which is why I need you to make sure she doesn't get out by holding onto the handle." She explained as a question popped into her mind, "You are strong right?" She asked.</p><p><em>"Even if I weren't death itself I am still an ancient ethereal creature, so yes I am incomprehensibly strong by nearly every means of measuring such a thing."</em> Azrael answered.</p><p>"Good, just making sure is all." She replied.</p><p><em>"Out of curiosity, why do you need me to keep her inside?"</em> Azrael inquired.</p><p>"Simple, Husk is by FAR the single most shut in soul in all of the circle, maybe even Hell, the man won't tell you what he's drinking even when you can see the label he is THAT standoffish towards people, so if we let Charlie after she hears this news run at him at a million miles an hour fully loaded with questions, there is a strong possibility he leaves and we don't see him for a week maybe longer, so I need to calm her down and make sure that doesn't happen." She explained.</p><p><em>"Ah, yes that would be an unfortunate outcome." </em>Azrael agreed.</p><p>With that question answered Vagatha decided to get things underway by going back inside. Once the door was shut and both women were sure it was Azrael put one of her hands against it, which thanks to her power would be all that was needed to keep it where it was. Or at least she assumed that would be the case, but the moment Vagatha shared the news with her niece, which was indicated by the incredibly impressive scream of joy that came from the room, the force that hit the door was shockingly strong.</p><p>"She's certainly her father's child." Azrael thought to herself, a feeling of pride building inside of her that Charlie had such strength.</p><p>Following after the thud that hit the door when Charlie tried to get out was a conversation between her and Vagatha. Thanks to the door and the surrounding walls of the room it was muffled, although Azrael could have easily listened in if she wanted but didn't to respect their privacy. Even so she could still make out what the tone was from how they sounded, it started with Charlie being surprised and asking her girlfriend why she couldn't get out, followed by a minute or so of Vagatha explaining everything to her, ending with the far more controlled yet still excited and happy voice of Charlie responding.</p><p>"Alright, you can let us out now." Vagatha called from inside with a shout to tell her it was okay.</p><p>Taking her hand away from the door Azrael also took a few steps back so they could come out, and when they did the first thing that happened was her niece running into her arms.</p><p>"I'm so happy for you!" Charlie exclaimed with a bright beaming smile that stretched ear to ear as she hugged her.</p><p><em>"Thank you dear." </em>Azrael replied with a smile of her own as she returned the embrace.</p><p>"I can't believe this is happening! This is like something out of a fairy tale!" She said.</p><p>"What fairy tales have you read?" Vagatha questioned with an amused smile and raised brow.</p><p>"Oh come on there's PLENTY that are like this!" She argued as she ended the hug to make her case, "I mean sure a lot of them are about how a knight saves a princess or how two childhood friends eventually get married, but there's also a lot where some big gruff and tough man who's got a rough exterior slowly comes out of his shell thanks to someone finally giving him a chance." She explained.</p><p><em>"To be fair he's the one who's given me the chance as he IS the first person in history to say I'm attractive." </em>Azrael pointed out.</p><p>"And on that note, we NEED to talk about your game plan." She decided.</p><p><em>"My game plan?..." </em>Azrael questioned.</p><p>"What you're going to say to him, how you're going to slowly build your relationship with him from acquaintances, to friends, to good friends, and finally boyfriend and girlfriend, and maybe if everything goes perfectly husband and wife~" She told her in a sing song way.</p><p>"Whoa slow down there hon, you're moving a bit too fast." Vagatha chimed in while putting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p><em>"Thank you Vagatha." </em>Azrael said with a sigh of relief while putting a hand to her chest, as the thought of possible romantic relations was one thing, but marrying him was in an entirely different realm.</p><p>"You're right, we still have to tell Nifty about this and make sure she doesn't explode from the excitement, THEN we can talk about her game plan." Charlie said.</p><p>"There ya go." Vagatha replied.</p><p><em>"Wait, that's what you meant?" </em>Azrael asked surprised.</p><p>"What? You didn't actually think we weren't going to figure out your game plan did you?" She responded with her own question.</p><p><em>"Well...I mean...it just seems rather over zealous to form some kind of strategy for developing my relationship with him, shouldn't I just let it happen naturally and hope it goes somewhere that we're both happy with?" </em>She answered.</p><p>"No offense auntie, but out of curiosity do you have ANY experience at all with this?" Charlie inquired.</p><p><em>"...Does watching mortals interact with each other in secret count as experience?..." </em>She replied.</p><p>Hearing that response her niece and Vagatha exchanged a quick look between each other, before then grabbing onto both her arms to take her away.</p><p><em>"What are you two doing?" </em>She asked in total confusion, allowing herself to be dragged by them as she didn't know what was happening.</p><p>"We didn't realize just HOW much help you are gonna need with this." Vagatha answered.</p><p>"Mhm, so we're going to go get Nifty, fill her in, calm her down, and we are going to do everything in our power to make sure this goes the way we want." Charlie told her.</p><p>Although those responses only worsened her confusion and added more questions she wanted to ask, Azrael remained silent and let them take her wherever they wanted as they clearly knew more about this than her.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile In The Lobby At The Same Time...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"At this rate I'm gonna die from bleeding in my brain..." Husk groaned as he laid face down on his desk, his small top hat sitting next to him for in its place was an icepack.</p><p>To begin making amends for how she had hit him upside the head with a cast iron shotgun, before he woke up Lilith hurried to the kitchen and fetched the pack for him. Alastor on the other hand decided to see how much he could get away with while the other was unconscious, doing so by grabbing hold of the platter of complimentary mints that were nearby for guests and lightly tossing them down onto the feline. So not only did he now have a big bag of ice on his head that was colder than shit to try and stop the pounding in his skull, but he also smelled like peppermints and for the first time in his life it wasn't from flavored booze.</p><p>"I'm sorry Husk, I acted far too rash." Lilith apologized sincerely as she looked at him with a guilt filled gaze, though he of course couldn't see it.</p><p>"Not the first time someone's whacked me upside the head, won't be the last..." He replied as he just barely looked up from the desk at the radio demon, "But you promise you didn't tell her shit while I was out cold right? Not a SINGLE fucking thing?" He asked.</p><p>"Nope, she was so distraught from striking you out of a moment of emotional weakness, that we couldn't have a conversation due to her distress." Alastor lied through his teeth, which he learned over the course of this morning alone he was INSANELY good at.</p><p>"Thank fucking Vega..." He said while returning his head to its former position so he couldn't see anything, "That's the one good thing to come out of today..." He added.</p><p>"What about Azrael?" Alastor asked.</p><p>"Funny you should bring that up." He admitted as he pointed to his head, "See, during the second time my ass was on the floor I was able to ponder some stuff, and I still am in between the moments where it feels like my brain's about to burst out of my skull, but the thing is this whole situation with her just ain't gonna work, so there's no point in me giving two shits about it." He answered.</p><p>"Don't say that Husk!" Lilith exclaimed as she placed her hands on his shoulders, "I know given her position and her power she may seem intimidating, but I promise you that-"</p><p>"IT'S NOT HER." He stated firmly to keep her from saying more, "It's ME, I mean yeah sure I'm not the ugliest bastard in Hell, and even with my drinking I'm still not the slobbiest, but the fact is I've never had a single good relationship in my ENTIRE fucking life, and you know why that is?" He asked.</p><p>"Because you were born in a casino, were denied a normal childhood, and most likely lived a life that if it were put to paper would seem far too insane and unpleasant to actually be real?" Alastor suggested.</p><p>"Thanks Al, you just saved me ten minutes." He told him while holding up a finger, "But there's ONE thing you forgot to say, and that's the fact that even if we took all that other stuff and threw it away, me and her just ain't compatible in any way, shape, or form, we go beyond pleasantries and it'll get ugly instantly." He explained.</p><p>"Hmm, he does make a strong argument." Alastor agreed while rubbing his chin.</p><p>"Alastor!" Lilith scolded with a disapproving glare.</p><p>"What? He's right!" He countered as he gestured to Husk with his hands, "I mean who better a judge of his ability to hold a relationship with anyone than himself? Sure we can stand here all day and try to tell him different, but by the end he is the one who knows best." He reasoned.</p><p>"Thank you Al." Husk said.</p><p>"I mean sure this could have been the moment he's always wanted and been waiting for, to finally have someone who can see passed only what lies on the surface and appreciate him for who he is, but if he says it'll end in disaster then who are WE to question it?" He asked.</p><p>For a moment Lilith was about to open her mouth and say something as he was taking this too far, but then it donned on her what the crafty radio demon was trying to do.</p><p>"...Thanks..." Husk repeated though delayed this time, which was a potential sign that this was working.</p><p>"And given her position as the angel of death, who has bore witness to some of the most horrendous tragedies in history committed by all manner of creature, PERHAPS she would have been understanding of his situation, knew things were not so simple for him as it was for so many others in his time, and because of that she wouldn't pressure him into sharing things from his past that burden him and could possibly be the reason he's an alcoholic, she would hold her tongue and just enjoy his company and wait for him to open up to her on his own, but if he never did she would be fine with it as what she wants is for him to be happy." He continued.</p><p>"..." Only silence came from Husk this time, which was good in this case.</p><p>"But then again this is just the hypothetical scenario my mind is conjuring up, maybe this is as he says a terrible idea and he shouldn't pursue it at all, even though it's clear that she and him both are interested in each other, and both obviously want to explore what this means and what it could lead to as it's a first for both of them, topped off by the fact that the only thing either has to gain by suddenly backing away from this is sadness and suffering, this is definitely the best decision he or she could make." He concluded.</p><p>For the next few seconds they waited to see what Husk was going to do since he wasn't speaking.</p><p>"...I can't tell if I like this new helpful you or not." He spoke while slowly looking towards the radio demon, "This version of you and how you used to be are pretty equal for how much of a pain in my ass both are." He told him.</p><p>"That is by far the single nicest thing I think you have ever said to me." Alastor replied cheekily.</p><p>"Does this mean you're going to let things play out?" Lilith asked wanting to be sure.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll see where they go." He answered which made her smile, "But you need to promise me if things don't work out I'm not gonna be killed." He requested.</p><p>"So long as you treat her well and are a gentleman you'll hear nothing from me." She promised.</p><p>"I wasn't talking about you, you're not direct family." He corrected.</p><p>"Ah." She sounded as she realized who he was referring to, "Don't worry, Lucifer is a little hot headed sometimes and can make certain decisions in the heat of the moment, but when it comes to his family though it may not seem like it, he is collected and calm and thinks out every possible action he can take to ensure the least amount of problems arise." She assured.</p><p>"You DO realize we all were there when he nearly turned Alastor's head into mush right?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes, but to be fair that was when he slipped a potion into all of our drinks to make us tell the truth, which is FAR worse than you and Azrael getting to know each other." She answered.</p><p>"Lilith's right, speaking as the nearly made mush man Lucifer only loses himself in the most extreme situations, if he didn't he would've killed me a LONG time ago, if anything much like Lilith or Charlie when he hears about this news he'll be delighted that his sister has finally found someone." Alastor said.</p><p>Just then a portal which they knew was made by Gabriel appeared in the lobby, and not even a second later out came the very man they were talking about.</p><p>"YOU." Lucifer said with widened eyes while pointing towards Husk.</p><p>"Husk, you might want to grab your shotgun again." Alastor told him, for once not wanting there to be a bloodbath.</p><hr/><p><em>Elsewhere In Nifty's</em> Room...</p><hr/><p>Over the course of her life Azrael heard many noises thanks to her position, as it allowed her to be quite close to mortal lives and civilizations. Of course since she was death 95% of these sounds were screams, cries, wails, and other assorted moans or groans as the life faded from their flesh, but still it gave her a fair idea of what noises people could make. Yet even with this knowledge all she could do was sit quietly at the current moment, for the sounds her niece, Vagatha, and Nifty were all making while talking she had never heard before.</p><p>"This is sooooooo exciting!" Nifty exclaimed with a grin while balling her hands into fists from the excitement, "I have been trying for YEARS to set Husk up with somebody, I can't believe he's finally giving love a chance!" She admitted.</p><p>"I know right? Which is exactly why we need to think this out carefully, we don't want things to move too quickly and we don't want to try and push too hard otherwise it might scare him." Charlie said.</p><p>"Which is why we should start with what's going to happen when we go back to the lobby, are they just going to have breakfast together or will they go out and have a nice day getting to know each other?" Vagatha suggested to get things started.</p><p>"I think the second one is better since it'll give them all the time they need to ask questions, become familiar, and maybe impress each other." Nifty replied.</p><p>"But we have to make sure that this doesn't count as a date because that would make things awkward, it's just two people spending time together because they've known each other formally for some time, so now they need to work through the formalities and get to a place where they both are comfortable." Charlie said.</p><p>"And if everything goes right today THEN we can talk about their first date." Vagatha added.</p><p>In response to that all three women let out another array of squeals and shrieks caused by the excitement bubbling inside them. Azrael on the other hand felt so out of place and was completely lost on anything they were saying, she felt the need to get that across.</p><p><em>"Excuse me." </em>She began to get their attention, <em>"I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but could I say a few things?"</em> She asked.</p><p>"Of course auntie!" Charlie answered which caused her to smile.</p><p><em>"Thank you." </em>She replied, taking a moment to breathe in deeply before she continued, <em>"I appreciate how excited and invested all of you are in this, and while I am grateful for any help or advice you can offer, I feel like you're deciding what my choices and actions will be and I don't know if I'm comfortable with that." </em>She told them.</p><p>"Oh auntie that's not what we're doing at all, we promise!" Charlie replied as she came over and held her hands, "I'm sorry that we're so caught up in our excitement over this, but we're not trying to plan things out so it's like you're just reading from a script and acting, we just want this to go as smoothly as possible so you both can be happy." she assured.</p><p>"Yeah exactly!" Nifty exclaimed as she too came over, "Husk has never had feelings for anyone before, and I'm not trying to insult you or say that you can't do this on your own but we need to make sure you know what to say and do around him, he's always keeping people even his friends from getting too close so we can make him feel better about...well everything, so while we're not putting words in your mouth or making you act a certain way, we still don't want to send you in blind." She explained.</p><p><em>"I would like to avoid that." </em>Azrael agreed as she got to her feet, <em>"But since me and him don't know each other that well I feel like I can handle our first interaction, all I really need to know is what I shouldn't bring up in conversation and what some of his interests are." </em>She said.</p><p>"That's...where things get tricky..." Vagatha replied while crossing her arms, "Thing is we know next to nothing even after six months of him working the front desk, his life is a complete mystery though we all know it's why he's so...unique." She explained trying her best to put it politely, "As for interests that's another thing we're completely in the dark about, for all we know he could actually like only two things which are gambling and drinking." She added.</p><p><em>"I can work with that." </em>Azrael said which caught them by surprise.</p><p>"Really? How?" Charlie asked.</p><p><em>"In regards to the drinking I've been in the company of countless mortals who drank themselves to death, it like many other deaths intrigued me so I started sampling all the liquor mortals had to offer, and I don't just mean ones made on earth." </em>She answered.</p><p>"That's amazing! So you'll actually be able to keep up with him and his knowledge of booze! You could even tell him about the kinds he's never even heard of or tried!" Nifty suggested.</p><p>"What about the gambling?" Vagatha inquired.</p><p><em>"You'd be amazed at how many people were killed inside gambling dens, casinos, and other such locations where it was either their business or was an allowed activity, so I do know a little about it but I am in no way an expert." </em>She explained.</p><p>"That's good though! This will give you two something to talk about and help you learn more about him." Charlie said.</p><p>"How're you planning to spend the day with him? Are you going to walk around the city or would you rather do activities like see a movie and get a meal or two in between them?" Nifty asked.</p><p><em>"I think it would be best to let him take the lead, though Charlie has already shown me quite a bit of Pentagram City, since he has been here far longer I am both curious and excited at where he might take me." </em>She answered.</p><p>"Probably for the best, knowing Husk he's gonna need as many confidence boosters as he can get, and you letting him show you around would definitely be one." Vagatha said agreeing with her decision.</p><p>"Great! So the only thing we need to figure out now is what you're going to wear." Charlie decided.</p><p><em>"Is this dress not already suitable?" </em>Azrael questioned while gesturing to herself.</p><p>Taking a second to really look over her attire, which was a full body royal violet dress that complimented her black skin and white hair, to their amazement all three women could honestly not imagine something better for her than that.</p><p>"Oh yeah, that is suitable and then some." Vagatha told her causing the other two to nod their heads in agreement.</p><p><em>"Wonderful, Lilith helped me decide on this not long ago." </em>Azrael revealed with a smile as she looked down at it.</p><p>"Alright, I think we're all set, let's go get this day started." Charlie said with a determined smile and expression.</p><p>"I can't wait to see how Husk is going to react!" Nifty exclaimed with giddy glee.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Back In The Lobby...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"You should've seen the look on your face!" Lucifer exclaimed with boisterous laughter as he held a drink in his hand, Alastor doing the same alongside him.</p><p>The first thing that the fallen angel did after he addressed Husk was something that neither he, the radio demon, or even his wife could've seen coming. He walked over to the desk, reached over the top with both his hands, and instead of grabbing onto Husk's neck or chest like they all assumed he took one of his hands and shook it. To their surprise as well as Vega's and Gabriel's, who also came through the portal right after him, Lucifer wasn't upset at all at the news Husk was interested in Azrael, if anything he was overjoyed. And while yes at first his reaction was the same as his brother's in which he was overcome by indescribable shock, it was quickly replaced with joy after they settled things with Abaddon as much like them he too always wanted her to find someone, since that had been her greatest desire.</p><p>Yet despite this Abaddon was the only one not present, and when asked about this Vega explained that while they gave them helpful information, they requested to be left alone. This however brings the focus back to Gabriel for that is when Husk got the reaction he expected, a menacing stare that went straight into his beer soaked soul, accompanied by a tone so cold it made him feel chilly even with all the burning bourbon inside him. But neither Lucifer nor Vega were going to let him ruin this moment for Husk, as the first thing the devil did after his sibling made his disproval of this situation apparent, was get the finest bottle of Liquor he had behind his desk to pour them both a glass in celebration. During all of this Alastor of course joined in on the merriment and requested a glass himself, while Lilith merely watched on with a smile at how smoothly this was going.</p><p>"Can ya blame me for being scared shitless that I may have just pissed off the devil?" Husk asked with a small smile, something that was becoming a bit easier for him to do.</p><p>"No not at all, though you are going to have to watch out for my brother." Lucifer replied while looking at his sibling.</p><p><strong>"I don't know who I should kill first, the drunkard or you." </strong>He said with his arms crossed.</p><p>"Don't be so hard on him Gabriel!" Alastor replied as he pointed to the hotel's front doors, "Compared to most of the people out there Husk is a saint!" He exclaimed standing up for him.</p><p><strong>"...We're in Hell." </strong>Gabriel said while pointing at Husk, <strong>"The only requirements for being a saint here are not to be involved with irredeemable crimes against children, the elderly, the sick, or all three at once, and not being needlessly cruel to animals just to satiate your own sadistic desires." </strong>He argued.</p><p>"True, but you DID just agree that he is a saint~" Alastor whimsically replied for his point was proven.</p><p><strong>"...I'm killing you first." </strong>He decided as he summoned his spear.</p><p>Unfortunately before he could get even one jab in the spear disappeared, which was a result of Vega having snapped his fingers.</p><p>"You already tried to stab your brother, you've done enough for now." He told his son.</p><p>"Wait he did what?" Lilith inquired having not expected that.</p><p><strong>"Only after he antagonized me." </strong>Gabriel said to his defense.</p><p>"Not my fault you make it SO easy." Lucifer taunted with a grin.</p><p>"Angel fight! Angel fight! Angel fight!" Alastor chanted also having a grin, though for him that was to be expected.</p><p>As both brothers continued to go back and forth Husk saw this as his golden opportunity to slip away, which he wanted to do as he felt a little overwhelmed by how many people were learning about this. And since Lilith was currently focused on trying to keep these two under control alongside Vega, which wasn't easy as Alastor kept trying to get them to wrestle each other, it allowed him to easily get out from behind the desk without being noticed at all. Slinking away towards the ground floor hallway his plan was to head for his room and lock himself inside until things calmed down. But just when it seemed like things would actually go his way for once, right as he was about to turn the first corner in the hallway he ran into someone.</p><p>To his surprise however he was the one who was sent towards the floor from the collision, and an even greater surprise came when whoever he bumped into managed to keep him on his feet by grabbing onto his wrist on the way down.</p><p><em>"Are you alright?" </em>Azrael asked him as she helped him regain his footing, <em>"I'm so sorry I didn't see you." </em>She apologized.</p><p>For nearly every soul in Hell he'd have a colorful insult to give, for his friends he'd just yell at them to watch where they were going in a pissed off fashion, but for Azrael he had no words prepared in response to what she was saying. To make this worse though he had no way of knowing, just around the corner behind her were Charlie, Vagatha, and Nifty, all three staying silent and out of sight to see how this unexpected encounter was going to play out.</p><p>"Uh...no don't worry about it...it's...just how life is sometimes ya know?" He replied in the single most awkward way possible</p><p>"Oh no, he's so nervous!" Nifty exclaimed though in a hushed volume, genuinely worried for him as she knew he had NO experience with this kind of thing.</p><p>"Just let it play out, if it gets too ugly we'll step in." Vagatha told her in the same volume.</p><p><em>"I suppose so."</em> Azrael agreed with a smile as she brought her hands together, <em>"Actually, I was coming to speak with you, do you have a moment?" </em>She asked.</p><p>"Yeah...sure...I got a moment..." He answered hesitantly.</p><p><em>"Wonderful." </em>She said before taking a moment to breathe in to help build up her courage, <em>"First and foremost, I just wanted to say thank you." </em>She told him.</p><p>"Wait what? You're thanking me?" He questioned with widened eyes while placing a hand on his chest, "ME, this guy standing right in front of you, you're ABSOLUTELY sure?" He pressed in disbelief.</p><p><em>"Yes, I am certain." </em>She assured with a small laugh as his reaction was amusing, <em>"You're the first person outside of my family to see me in such a complimentary way, so I just wanted to tell you how much it means to me, and how grateful I am that you see me the way you do." </em>She explained.</p><p>As they listened in Charlie, Vagatha, and Nifty grew worried that he might not know how to respond to that, or if he did he'd be too nervous or unsure of himself to say it how he wanted. Yet to their surprise as they looked at him they saw a completely different version, completely calm while possessing a never before seen soft expression on his face.</p><p>"To be honest...I was gonna say the same thing to you." He admitted while rubbing the back of his head, "Both in life and death I've been the kind of person who just blends into the background, someone who's there and ya might notice them out of the corner of your eye but you forget about them a second later, a lot of the time this actually is pretty damn useful since everyone pretty much just ignores I'm even there, but a big downside is that while they don't see me I've seen more than I'd like to say..." He began as he let out a sigh, "That's one of the reasons I am the way I am, cursing everyone off when my lips aren't wrapped around a bottle or glass, I just got so tired of everyone's fucking bullshit that I figured it was better to lean into the fact no one noticed me so it's like I never existed to begin with." He continued as he tilted his head up to look into her eyes, "Then this whole mess happened, but when I say that I don't mean I'm bothered by it or that I don't like you or anything, but I just never expected anyone to well...I dunno give more than two shits about me, and yeah I got Nifty and Al and everyone else trying to make me a better person and that stupid shit, but this is different because you saw what I am and what I've pretty much always been and...I...I don't know how to say it, I'm not good at this." He concluded while turning away out of embarrassment.</p><p>Feeling a tear come to her eye Nifty wanted to run out right then and hug him as tightly as she could, which is exactly why both Charlie and Vagatha had to grab her to keep that from happening. Thankfully though he wouldn't need Nifty to try and make him feel better, as Azrael walked closer so she could take his hand into hers.</p><p><em>"You don't need to." </em>She said with a comforting smile, <em>"We are more alike than I realized, we've both lived lives where we witnessed more than we'd ever want to, and this is as equally strange and unusual for me as it is for you, which brings me to the second thing I wanted to talk to you about." </em>She admitted.</p><p>"Which is?" He inquired.</p><p><em>"I'd like to spend the day with you."</em> She revealed, <em>"But not in a romantic way or any other similar sense, just two people getting to know each other while exploring the city and maybe doing some things." </em>She clarified.</p><p>Over the next few seconds Azrael and the girls all watched him debate his answer in his head, which they all expected for they knew he'd be hesitant about such an idea, even with it being as casual as it was.</p><p>"...We would only be walking around right?" He asked just to be certain, "No hand holding, no kissing, no stress to impress or compliment each other, just you and me doing whatever while talking." He said.</p><p><em>"Correct, I just want to know you better, there's nothing else I hope to gain if you agree." </em>She assured.</p><p>"...Okay." He told her as a smile came to his face, "That actually sounds really nice." He admitted.</p><p><em>"Then it's settled." </em>She said with another smile of her own appearing as well, <em>"Should we leave now so we don't waste any time?" </em>She asked.</p><p>"Uh, that might be a little tough..." He said as he looked over his shoulder towards the lobby, "See, your brothers got back along with your dad, and while Lucifer's actually happy bout this whole thing Gabriel...kinda sorta wants to murder me." He revealed which elicited a groan from her.</p><p><em>"Even after six months of being away he's still got a stick up his ass..." </em>She said with a sigh and a shake of her head, <em>"But fortunately we do not have to take the traditional exit to get out of here." </em>She told him.</p><p>Not one second later a portal of her making opened beside her, where it led to seemed to be the center of Pentagram City.</p><p><em>"Care to lead the way on our day out?" </em>She offered while gesturing to the portal.</p><p>"Sure, though fair warning I actually don't know a lot about the city myself, I've usually just cared about the bars and anywhere I could gamble." He told her.</p><p><em>"Then this will be an experience for both of us." </em>She replied before they disappeared into the rift.</p><p>Waiting until it was gone before stepping out, all three women couldn't keep themselves from giggling or squealing due to how perfect that went.</p><p>"That could NOT have gone any better!" Charlie exclaimed with glee.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm really proud Husk managed to step out of his comfort zone so much." Vagatha said.</p><p>"I'm a little sad I didn't get to hug him and tell him how happy I am for him." Nifty admitted as a grin spread across her face, "But on the plus side I'll get to hear ALL about how this day went!" She exclaimed.</p><p>After that they lost themselves in conversation and contemplative what ifs on what those two were gonna do, which they decided to do back in one of their rooms for the sake of privacy. And it would be this decision that kept them from discovering a shocking truth, that back in the lobby only Alastor and Lilith remained as Lucifer, Gabriel, and Vega left for Urdak at some point during Husk and Azrael's exchange.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Urdak, A Short While After Vega's Departure For Abaddon's Realm...</em>
</p><hr/><p>The Wretch was a perfectionist, whether that trait in particular was a strength or weakness it depended on who you ask. If asking him he would say it was his only good quality, but that wasn't just due to his remarkably low opinion of himself. He was the only forge master of Doom as a whole, his inventions and focus allowed him to mass produce whatever his lord requested of him, and if more than even he could make was needed the Dark One could easily make it himself. This culminated to his work always being flawless, there was never a single issue with any design that would cause it to fail or malfunction, the only way it could be stopped is if it encountered an unstoppable force greater than his master, which it did.</p><p>But then there were the Khan and Samur who were becoming more familiar with him as time went on, and if you asked either of them their answer would be the opposite. Although the only thing they had seen him build so far was the Soul Cube, in their opinion his obsession with perfection was beyond extreme. Despite his insistence it could be better there truly was nothing more he could do, the only way the few seconds of delay that existed could be removed was by adding the other Khans. But he refuted the idea of putting them in something he saw as unfinished, just as he told Vega he said the same to them that there could be no room for any errors.</p><p>However neither Maykr was willing to wait for him to come to his senses, hence why they devised a plan that while underhanded would allow things to move forward. Ethereal manifestation, referred to in a far more simple way by mortals as ghosts or spirits, it was the method in which a non corporeal entity could take form and interact with the physical space surrounding it. The Sentinels were taught this method, which is how they much like King Novik could manifest from beyond, and it was how the Khans would be able to exist on their own once they were set free of the device that maintained their soul sphere.</p><p>"This could end in several different ways, practically all of them catastrophic." Samur informed as he interacted with the connected terminal, the Khan standing nearby as she didn't know how to interact with the device as a whole.</p><p>"Are you saying we should stop before we make a mistake?" She questioned.</p><p>"Not at all, I just assumed you'd want to know ahead of time that there is a likelihood this goes up in roaring flames." He responded.</p><p>"Elaborate please." She requested.</p><p>"The first concern is that the Soul Cube is not ready for their insertion which will stop us dead in our tracks, the second is that even if they are able to possess it they won't be able to operate it without proper instruction from the Wretch, thirdly in the event they can operate it it is very likely he has a failsafe in place to eject them, and finally if all does manage to go well and he can't remove them there is still the glaring issue of Azrael's essence lacking from the apparatus, which is the ultimate insurance in both keeping the demons' souls secured and that it can kill anything." He explained.</p><p>"And yet with all this in mind you still type away at the terminal." She pointed out.</p><p>"Yes, because while there are many variables and potential outcomes to this action, standing around twiddling our thumbs hoping that he snaps out of his current state back to reality is much worse." He told her which earned him a chuckle.</p><p>"In that we are agreed." She said as she came closer to examine the device, "Still it has been so long since any of them have been outside of this machine, even for the Khan that I took the mantle after." She noted.</p><p>"Hopefully when this is all finally over, no more blood or screams or hot lead mixed with burning flesh and bone, we may find an alternative prison to house the wicked of creation, but for now this is as both father and the Wretch stated our best option." He replied.</p><p>With no more to say on the matter the Khan fell silent and waited for his work to be done, which would only take another minute to accomplish. Once the final keys were pressed both Maykrs heard it slowly powering down, and when it finished they were met with a breathtaking sight. The soul sphere no longer kept in form by the machine erupted, all of the Khans' souls spreading out to different parts of the room. Painting the space in the same golden hue as the sphere they each took shape, returning to how they appeared when they possessed corporeal forms.</p><p>"My word...we're...free..." One of them spoke as they looked over their hand, which just like the rest of their visage was rapidly coming together.</p><p>"Has something happened? Is the Soul Cube ready?" Another asked while looking towards Samur.</p><p>"Yes to both, though in regards to the first it isn't as dire as you may be assuming." He answered.</p><p>"How so?" A third inquired.</p><p>"We need your help with the Wretch, he's so obsessed with ensuring there are no flaws with the Soul Cube's design that he has become...rather uncooperative." The Khan explained trying to be polite.</p><p>"How can we help?" A fourth asked.</p><p>"We need you to possess the Soul Cube and take control of it, by that point he won't be able to argue with us anymore and we can proceed with our plans." Samur answered.</p><p>A sudden silence came over the room as the Khans heard that, for out of every response they expected that managed to be one of the few they hadn't considered.</p><p>"We know this is a rather strange request." She spoke up to keep things moving, "But as we said he is so focused on being as certain as he can that no errors will occur that it's actually become a small hindrance, we wouldn't be asking you to do this if we had any other options." She assured.</p><p>"Has the Soul Cube been blessed by Azrael though, if it hasn't then while our presence in the device will certainly move things along as you desire it will still be incomplete." One of the Khans pointed out.</p><p>"No, but all we need from you is to take up your part, once that is done we're certain he'll return to reason and then we can get her contribution." Samur replied.</p><p>"Well, if there truly is no other option then we shall do it." Another decided with the rest all nodding in agreement.</p><p>With no more words left that needed to be spoken they wasted no time carrying out their given task, altering their ethereal forms to where they could travel in a manner most mortals assume spirits do. Orbs though much smaller than the soul sphere were what they changed to, flying through the air at such a speed that even Samur and the Khan could not keep with them. They reached the Wretch's chamber and without struggle went through the door, where not moments later as the two Maykrs approached they heard the startled voice of the Wretch react.</p><p>"No stop! What're you doing?!" He shouted in question as they swiftly entered the Soul Cube.</p><p>Reaching the door themselves a few seconds later, it opened in time for them to see a rather amusing spectacle. All of the Khans had successfully possessed the device, unfortunately because it required their active involvement to function and they had no idea what they were doing. The best way to imagine this is to think of a plane being flown by a drunk pilot, it dashed, darted, flipped, and spun through the entire room, all the while the Khans and the Wretch did their best to regain control over the situation.</p><p>"No stop moving!" "I'm trying but this makes it go up!" "I think I figured out how to steer..." "No that turns on the blades!" "Why are there so many different ways to control this contraption?!" "Do these functions control the prison? Or are we the prison itself and this controls the space?" "Why are you messing with that when we can't even fly straight?!" Several of the Khans all said after each other as it moved sporadically in the air.</p><p>"Great angels please listen to me! You need to depart from the Soul Cube immediately!" The Wretch exclaimed trying his best to catch it.</p><p>"Is it wrong I find this immensely entertaining?" The Khan asked in a whisper to Samur, one of the purest smiles she ever had on her face as she did.</p><p>"If it is at least you're not alone." He replied in the same volume with a matching expression.</p><p>"Hm? Oh! I believe I've found what allows us to better control ourselves!" One of them informed the rest.</p><p>"WAIT DO-" The Wretch tried to shout in warning, as he feared of what they might actually have found.</p><p>Sadly he was interrupted as that Khan interacted with what they discovered, which was exactly what he thought it was. The eyes of the Soul Cube that allowed them to see turned crimson red, all control they had over the device was taken away, all of this a result of the automated targeting system being activated, the very same that the Wretch had demonstrated previously. In a much faster time than before which was possible thanks to his tinkering, the Soul Cube's blades spun to life before flying directly into his chest. However another improvement he made was how efficiently it killed its target, as instead of cutting into his flesh and bone it went right through his torso in one go.</p><p>With his heart and entire chest cavity completely obliterated his body fell to the ground, a massive pool of blood forming beneath him even before it landed. As for the Khans the Soul Cube now hovered above his corpse while they regained control, indicated by the lights changing from crimson red to the gold of their souls. Yet despite this they managed to keep the cube motionless and pointed towards him, obviously because they were all equally shocked and horrified by what they just did.</p><p>"It happened again." Samur said in a dumbfounded state, both Maykrs just as shocked as they were but for different reasons, "Somehow someway despite all logic and reason, it happened AGAIN." He repeated with emphasis.</p><p>"Yes...yes it did." She responded with a sigh while closing her eyes, "We better go comfort them while his suit brings him back." She suggested while entering the room.</p><p>"We...we killed him..." One of the Khans muttered in horror as they all stared at his body, none of them noticing the two Maykrs approaching</p><p>"No not we, HER!" Another exclaimed, from within the cube they directed the attention towards the Khan who activated the system.</p><p>"I-I didn't...I...it was...I...I..." The accused stammered trying her best to respond.</p><p>"My Khans, there is no reason to be so distraught." Samur spoke to gain their attention, "You need not worry about the Wretch, he is fine." He assured.</p><p>"Fine?! Samur he's lying dead on the ground!" One of them replied as the cube turned to look at him, their actions now perfectly synced with each other.</p><p>Just then indescribable sounds began to fill the room, all coming from the very body they mentioned.</p><p>"See for yourself." Samur instructed while gesturing to the Wretch.</p><p>Once again in perfect sync the Khans turned towards their fallen ally, where they saw his destroyed flesh, bone, and heart returning in rapid fashion.</p><p>"Incredible..." "His suit is capable of accelerated regeneration, even when he possesses no discernable pulse or any other vital signs." "Yes, but if you look closely at how it has been fused with his body it is rather grotesque, showing that this was not done under controlled and safe circumstances." "Which makes perfect sense given that he has been hiding in Abaddon's circle all this time, and in light of Doom's separation from all reality it makes sense that he'd prefer haste over comfort." "Even so, while the technology and overall final result of this experiment yields incredible results, we cannot ignore all of the pain and suffering it must cause him." They conversed with each other, seeming to forget about Samur and the Khan as they studied the Wretch's suit and body.</p><p>"Did you know this would happen?" She asked him openly for she was certain they weren't listening to them right now.</p><p>"Just like you they all possess an insatiable curiosity, show them something even remotely peculiar and they'll spend hours learning everything about it." He answered.</p><p>It took less than thirty seconds for the Wretch's gaping wound to be filled and he fully recover, the process's completion marked of course by the light returning to his visor.</p><p>"...I spent countless ages in Abaddon's circle..." He spoke slowly as he pushed himself up from the ground, his blood already drying somewhat due to the heat of his body, "I feared everyday that the Dark One would search for me, bring trouble to their domain and in doing so I would have to fight off the fiends he sent to try and drag me back." He went on while getting to his feet, "But thankfully because of the Slayer's actions that nightmare never turned to reality, so I never experienced pain or even death while in Abaddon's company, but I have been here for only a day and some hours and have died twice." He concluded.</p><p>"One of which you fully intended." Samur reminded as he turned around.</p><p>"True, but the second was the result of the great angels entering the Soul Cube without my guidance, nor without any lessons or tutelage on how to properly operate it once inside." He replied while moving his focus to them, "Speaking of, it would be in all of our best interest if you exited the device immediately." He said.</p><p>"Why? We seem to have gotten a handle over it." One of them responded.</p><p>"After you went through my abdomen." He countered.</p><p>"Yes, but in your wisdom you were already prepared for the possible event you received a fatal wound." Another argued.</p><p>"That has no relation to your inability to properly use the very vessel you're piloting." He stated.</p><p>"But wouldn't the best method of teaching us be while we are inside?" One of them asked.</p><p>"That is a good point, no better way to get acquainted with its inner workings than to do so while hands on." The Khan chimed in.</p><p>Though it was clear he wanted to keep going back and forth on this until he won, even he in his stubbornness could see how heavily out numbered he was so he resigned.</p><p>"Fine, but we are doing this out in an open space, I'd rather not make any more stains that I will need to clean later." He said.</p><p>"We can move to the garden, plenty of space there." The Khan suggested.</p><p>"To be fair any location would suffice, as we are surrounded exclusively by open space." Samur remarked.</p><p>"That we could, but after witnessing him be killed for the second time I need the calming aura the garden provides." She explained.</p><p>Sadly this wouldn't be possible, for unexpectedly the door to the chamber opened again with a Maykr angel standing on the other side.</p><p>"My Khan!" It called out as it hurried over to her, "Your presence as well the Seraphim's is needed immediately!" They exclaimed.</p><p>"Did something happen in Lucifer's circle?" She asked.</p><p>"No, it is the Dark One, he has resurrected the Icon!" They answered.</p><p>"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" The Wretch shouted suddenly as he stomped over and grabbed the angel by its shoulders, "Although it has been a great deal of time since Doom was cast away and the Slayer sealed with it, even at this point they would only have half of its flesh and bone regrown given the damage he inflicted! Even if we take into account any additional arcanists the Dark One may have produced!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"From what we are able to see it appears they have added a great deal of cybernetic enhancements and augmentations to the Icon's body, this would explain how they were able to speed up the resurrection process." It responded.</p><p>Hearing this the Wretch immediately released the angel and ran out of the room, needing to see this for himself to fully understand what was happening. Of course the others followed behind him moving at a similar speed, though the Khans were able to keep with him thanks to the Soul Cube.</p><p>"You are absolutely certain it is the Icon? Without any doubt at all?" Samur asked the angel who moved beside him and her.</p><p>"Indeed Seraphim, I would not have been sent by the others to inform you unless it was so." They answered.</p><p>"But we have not been observing Doom even in light of recent revelations, why did you all ignore this precaution?" She inquired.</p><p>"We didn't my Khan, we were monitoring Lucifer and Abaddon's circles per your order, when suddenly we detected a sudden surge of energy capable of displacing any other force it came into contact with, upon investigating its origin we found it came from Doom." It explained.</p><p>"The Icon's mere presence is akin to that of a black hole in a mortal universe, each breath of its lungs is enough to distort time, a beat of its cursed heart can open a hole between all reality, and if left unchecked it can lead to a chain reaction of implosions that we would not be able to stop, there can be no question that this is real." Samur determined.</p><p>"But the Slayer is in Doom and he has never been more powerful! Surely with all that we gave him to aid in his fight against the hordes he can kill it faster than before?" The Khan reasoned.</p><p>"I'm afraid my Khan that is another complication raised by the enhancements it has received." The angel informed.</p><p>Confused by this information as no technology ever produced by Doom could stop the Slayer, they refrained from asking anymore questions and waited to see it for themselves. Arriving at the station in which all present angels and drones were moving frantically about the space, they hurried over to the nearest monitor to see what was happening. The first thing they saw was the Slayer, feet firmly dug into the ground and the Unmaykr firing away in his hands, a bright purple glow covering his form indicating he was also using Onslaught to further increase its destructive power. But that's when their focus went to his target, the unmistakable colossus that was the Icon of Sin, marching forward without so much as care to the bolts of pure holy energy that assaulted its body, the immediate space around it already coming undone.</p><p>Yet incredibly the lack of effect the Unmaykr seemed to be having, even with Onslaught engaged was not the most shocking detail, it was the enhancements the angel had mentioned that shook them all to their core.</p><p>"That...that is...Sentinel made material..." The Khan said in a hushed tone due to her shock.</p><p>"The fortress...his mech...by the father how could we forget?..." Samur asked but expected no answer.</p><p>"It shouldn't matter right? Regardless of the material and technology used to enhance the Icon the Unmaykr is unrivaled, it should have no issues in reducing it to a carcass!" One of the Khans within the Soul Cube exclaimed.</p><p>"The Slayer's mech is different." The Wretch spoke as he pointed to something specific, "Look at the chest, where its heart would be." He instructed.</p><p>Following his direction they all stared at the Icon's left breast, where after a few seconds spent studying it they realized what was happening. Much like how the Slayer's suit had been designed to absorb the energy from the demons' souls to empower him, the same design was implemented in both his mech and in this cyborg version of the Icon.</p><p>"He did it...that bastard actually did it..." The Wretch muttered as he lowered his arm back to his side, "He used yet again another of my inventions...just as how the Slayer's suit safely converts the demons' souls so they do not negatively impact his own, the holy energy produced by the Unmaykr is being converted to empower the Icon, and I assume any other form of energy such as his plasma will be met the same way." He explained.</p><p>"But that is far beyond what the Dark One has ever produced on his own, even with such abominations as the Cyber Demon or the Mastermind it was never to this degree of complexity." Samur mentioned.</p><p>"The other soul trapped in Doom besides the creator's son, the demon from Lucifer's circle, could they at all have contributed to this?" He asked.</p><p>"Of course, Sir Pentious!" The Khan realized with widened eyes, "He must've taken your place after he was consumed by the fires of a Lost Soul." She said.</p><p>"That explains it then, this Pentious must be well practiced with such things, otherwise it would have taken the Dark One centuries to figure this out on his own." He replied.</p><p>"What should we do?" All of the Khans within the Soul Cube asked, each of them wanting to voice that question.</p><p>"We must inform father immediately, we cannot waste time!" Samur decided.</p><p>"We contacted him shortly after your arrival Seraphim, but we do not know what delays him." The same angel informed.</p><p>"No doubt something involving his children, it is possible they will arrive with him." The Khan reasoned.</p><p>"It is unfortunate we cannot maintain the secrecy he desired, but this is far too important to try and keep quiet." Samur said.</p><p>Not a second later after he finished his sentence did a portal of the father's making appear in the center of the room, yet to their surprise the only children that came with him were Lucifer, Gabriel, and Abaddon.</p><p>"Is it true?" Vega asked as loudly as he could immediately looking towards them, "Has the Dark One actually managed to revive the Icon so quickly?" He added.</p><p>"I'm afraid so father." The Khan answered as he and his children all hurried over.</p><p>"Father WHAT is going on?!" Lucifer asked for he and his siblings had no idea what was going on, "One minute we're in the lobby, the next you insist we come to Urdak, but before that happens you take us back to Abaddon's circle to fetch them, and now we're-"</p><p>Stopping dead in his tracks both with his speech and his movement, he and Gabriel just now noticed the strange being that stood among them. But they didn't need anyone to explain or tell them who it was, from the features of their flesh that they could see to the technology fused with it, they easily deduced this creature's identity.</p><p>"It's you." He said in amazement while studying every detail of his person, "You're the demon, the only one that Will never killed from Doom." He added.</p><p>"You are correct lord Lucifer." The Wretch responded while falling to one knee to bow out of respect, "It is an honor not only to meet you, but your brother who I assume to be Gabriel as well." He told them.</p><p><strong>"I...I don't understand..." </strong>Gabriel muttered as thoughts raced through his mind at a million miles an hour, <strong>"How...when...father, what is going on? Please tell us!" </strong>He begged while looking to his parent.</p><p>"I'm afraid there is too much to say right now Gabriel." Vega replied as he pointed towards the nearby monitor, "Look." He said to both sons.</p><p>Doing as they were told in the hope it would give some clarity, they were met with only more confusion and questions as they saw an entity long thought to be dead.</p><p>"The...the Icon of Sin...but...Will killed it..." Lucifer spoke in disbelief.</p><p>"Again, I know you are confused and I promise to explain EVERYTHING later, but we have to act quickly if we want to keep countless realities from being affected by its return." Vega told them.</p><p><strong>"The Unmaykr...it has no effect...the single most powerful weapon ever created by Heaven...and the Icon has no reaction..." </strong>Gabriel noticed as he continued to watch.</p><p>"Okay, they're busy watching that, Wretch PLEASE tell me the Soul Cube is ready?" Vega inquired as he turned towards the demon who was now back to his feet.</p><p>"Yes, but the Khans are still inexperienced in its operation creator, we also lack your daughter's blessing to ensure that none can withstand or escape it." He replied.</p><p>However it wasn't Vega who responded to this, instead Abaddon came forward and spoke to their father in their special way.</p><p>"What?...You?...Hmm...it could work..." Vega muttered to himself while putting a hand to his chin in thought.</p><p>"What is it father, what are they saying?" The Khan asked.</p><p>"When Abaddon took Lucifer's side in the conflict they became known as the angel of the abyss, an appropriate name as they used their power to reduce any who dared intrude upon their domain to ash, which while not the same as Azrael's power of death is ultimately still the same when it comes to destroying flesh." He answered.</p><p>"But in regards to suppressing a soul it is not." Samur said as he placed his hands behind his back, "Father, although Abaddon's power would be beneficial to helping us deal with the Icon in this moment, the Khans will be at their limits containing the Icon's soul alone without Azrael's blessing." He informed.</p><p>"I'm well aware, but this is a situation we did not expect to arise which is why our plan is this." Vega began, taking in a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, "Abaddon will bestow their power onto the Soul Cube to help us defeat the Icon, once it has been slain and its soul is safely confined then we will have Azrael bless it with her power as well thus ensuring it can be used as we originally intended, as for getting the Wretch and the Khans into Doom to help Will I will just open a portal for them to go through, but before you object and say that is dangerous for it gives the Dark One a perfect opportunity to escape, the Icon's return already accomplishes this and much more, we cannot afford to be careful now as too much is suddenly at stake." He explained.</p><p><strong>"If that's what your plan is father then I am joining him." </strong>Gabriel spoke up, he and Lucifer having come to their senses as he was speaking, <strong>"I can offer my aid to both him and the Slayer, providing an added offense from the sky." </strong>He added.</p><p>"A fair argument, but Abaddon will first need to free you of your body so the Dark One cannot take control." Vega told him.</p><p>"What about me? Am I supposed to just stand here and do nothing?" Lucifer asked admittedly feeling useless.</p><p>"No son, you need to go back to your circle and inform the Authorities of what is happening, have them all be at the ready in case the Icon opens a rift between Doom and there, but don't tell the public otherwise a mass panic will ensue." He answered.</p><p>"And what of my people? Their lives could be in danger!" Lucifer responded.</p><p>"If the Icon does begin breaching your circle you will have plenty of time to ensure their safety, while it affects all of reality a specific connection like that without the aid of arcanists or any invention will take time, you'll immediately notice it as it will be a massive rift slowly forming, I know I'm asking a lot of you Lucifer but if you go back and sound the alarm right away it will only cause chaos." He explained.</p><p>"...That it would." Lucifer agreed after a few seconds of internalized debate, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips afterwards, "Hopefully nothing does happen so I won't have to worry about Lilith wanting to beat the shit out of me later." He replied with a brief chuckle.</p><p>"Father, we need to act now, the longer the Icon of sin is alive the stronger he will become." Samur reminded.</p><p>"Of course, we all know the plan and you all know what your roles are, let's get to work!" He ordered.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Doom, A Few Moments After Azrael's Initial Arrival In Lucifer's Circle...</em>
</p><hr/><p>When was the last time he fought this many demons at once, with such ferocity and reckless abandon to their own well being, by this point Will had fought them so many times he couldn't know off the top of his head. The siege in the cavern not long ago when Gabriel was with him had quite a few, the invasion in Lucifer's circle was definitely impressive, then of course there was what he hoped was the final battle back when he and the Sentinels stormed the Dark One's dwelling. But even that last one as grand as it were didn't have this many demons though they were just as vicious and desperate, for at that point so many had already been killed and captured the Dark One's forces were devastatingly low. Out of every battle he ever fought against these horrors only one matched the one he engaged in now, the same battle that set him forever on this path to become the Slayer.</p><p>It was when they took everything from him, his home, his friends, his parents, and Daisy, the moment all he felt was rage and his blood boiled like molten magma. He remembered running through city streets shooting every last monster he saw, cutting apart so many tendons with his chainsaw while breaking apart skulls with his bare fists. But no matter how hard he fought he knew his home was lost, even if he closed the portal their corruption had taken hold of the world and their slaughter was complete. Still he returned to their domain now wanting only to kill them all, his motivation no longer survival or the desire to see those he loved again, he only wanted blood and steel to be spilled and broken by his hand.</p><p>That's when he encountered the greatest of Doom's champions, a being so powerful it was called a Titan and could tear apart the very fabric of creation at the seams. Yet despite its supposed power and strength, accompanied by the height and size of a mountain, it still died like a bitch with enough rockets delivered to its body. That's what they were wasn't it, bitches and bastards all just waiting to die whether by buckshot, bullet, plasma, rocket, or serrated teeth of his sword, these creatures existed only for him to rip and tear apart. No...no...that wasn't true...it was happening again and he knew it...the mixed scent of death and gunfire filling his nostrils...the symphony of screams and wails drowning his ears in what was music to him...it brought his cold husk of a body to life...it made him feel whole.</p><p>He didn't used to be like this, sure he was violent when the situation demanded it like with his commanding officer, but this wasn't needed at least to this degree, not anymore. They couldn't hurt him even without using Invulnerability, he never tired or ached in any way at all, he could stand perfectly still and let all of them strike his body with or without his armor and they'd accomplish nothing. Yet here he was, not using his guns anymore not even his chainsaw to slay the demons who tried to keep him at bay, he tore off their limbs, their horns, their fangs and other body parts to bludgeon and impale them with. But it wasn't out of desperation or because it was convenient, he did it because he wanted to see the terror on their faces as he use their own bodies against them, showing just how dominant of a force he truly was.</p><p>This violence, this carnage, this primal feral urge to just kill because you could and in so many different ways, THIS is what made him happy now, THIS is what made him feel something inside his hardened skin, THIS is why he existed at all. Even so he couldn't lose sight of why he was fighting now, why he tore off Baron horns to swing like clubs and shatter the demons that surrounded him to nothing, they are nothing compared to the beast he sought. Knowing well that the Dark One had to be working to bring life back to the fallen Titan for it would be his only chance at freedom, if this suspicion was right then he'd do so in the safety of his keep. That is why all of the demons in Doom surrounded him while trying their best to end his life, as with each one he killed and each step he took he grew closer to their master's home.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Holy shit, he's getting REALLY fucking close." Valentino said as he observed the Slayer's progress.</p><p>After his "talk" with Sir Pentious he decided to return to his quarters, but was stopped as the higher power that was requested an audience in his chamber. Responding with fastened walk as this was the ONE person he wouldn't keep waiting, when he arrived he was instructed to gaze through a rather peculiar object. Much like a crystal ball this sphere like item allowed him to see things, it was something the arcanists of Doom used to monitor the Slayer's progress and report it to their lord. However it was only Valentino who monitored his progress now, as quite literally EVERY. SINGLE. DEMON. was fighting their hardest to try and stop the Slayer from reaching them.</p><p><strong>"I expected this." </strong>The Dark One spoke to gain his attention, <strong>"It was only a matter of time until he remembered the Icon, it is to our benefit it took him this long." </strong>He informed.</p><p>"Look, I am SO appreciative of everything you've done for me, after all you didn't make me a walking talking shit show like snake boy." Valentino began as he walked closer to the hidden form of his superior, "But, and I only ask this for my own peace of mind NOT because I doubt you, but you DO have a plan to keep us from having those fists of his from reaching up our asses and pulling our tongues through them so we can taste our own shit right?" He inquired.</p><p><strong>"Indeed, unknowingly his decision to come to us has all but made certain of my plan's success." </strong>The Dark One assured.</p><p>"No shit really? Well that's a fucking load off my goddamn mind." He replied with a sigh of relief, "Again though only asking for my own curiosity, how is him murdering all of our grunts beneficial to us? I mean he knows we're in here and despite your power I doubt he's gonna be fooled if we slipped out the back door." He pointed out.</p><p><strong>"Do not be concerned, his focus is not on us but the Icon, once it has risen his attention will be solely on its destruction, but in light of the enhancements I requested this will prove more difficult than their first battle." </strong>The Dark One explained, <strong>"However it needs more time, not much, but enough to where he must be distracted, how are the legions enduring?" </strong>He asked.</p><p>Turning back around Valentino walked over and looked into the sphere, where he saw a VERY upsetting sight.</p><p>"Um...he's red...like...actually glowing red...and uh...every time he punches one of them...he's killing like five to ten on average..." He answered honestly taken aback by just how fucking insanely strong he was.</p><p><strong>"Distance from the entrance?" </strong>The Dark One inquired.</p><p>"I'd say bout fifty feet, but given how quickly he is killing them he'll probably be there in the next...I'd say ten, maybe fifteen tops if luck's on our side." He replied.</p><p><strong>"Is the hunter ready?" </strong>The Dark One asked.</p><p>"If you're referring to that hunk of hunk snake boy whipped up yeah, updated to your specifications and ready to be deployed." He answered.</p><p><strong>"Have it prepared to meet him when he arrives, it won't win but it will ensure the Icon can rise." </strong>The Dark One ordered.</p><p>"Got it chief." He said before walking away to carry out his given task.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Heavy breaths left the Slayer's lungs as he climbed the stairs to the Dark One's fortress, but they weren't from exhaustion or any other affliction. Much like a starved animal he panted for more, desperately craving another foe one that could hold their own against him. For to his back laid an expansive heap of mutilated meat, fractured and splintered bones jutting out from it all as the flesh that housed them was all but ruined. Jaws were opened in immortalized screams if they weren't removed, some bodies even posed in terrified ways as the lower demons feared what met them, and a grey putrid ooze filled all space between as their blood and other fluids mixed together.</p><p>The legions and hordes of Doom that had conquered so many worlds and brought fear to all of creation, now for the second time was reduced to nothing. Even the Summoners and Archviles who were meant to keep them alive had been abandoned by their master, the reason for why he already knew. All of the Dark One's power was going towards the Icon's rebirth, meaning that he needed to hurry to keep it from rising from its grave to serve its maker yet again. But as he reached the massive doors that led inside only to pushed them open with ease so he could enter, he was surprised to find no greater demons waiting for him.</p><p>The Cyber Demon was nowhere to be see, neither was a Mastermind or perhaps Hell Guards, but he knew that the Dark One wouldn't be so foolish as to just let him enter and proceed with obstacle. That's when a sound reached his ears, though faint so much he thought at first it might be his imagination, there was no mistaking what it was and what it meant. Mechanical parts as quietly as could be moving by command of whatever controlled them, coming from above his head at the ceiling of the space. Choosing to dodge rather than see what it belonged to that proved to be the wise choice, for a high powered laser suddenly shot towards him with the intent to kill.</p><p>Running around the area avoiding its impressive speed and tracking capabilities, he brought fourth his rocket launcher to destroy the source. But in response whatever fired it ceased in doing so, only so it could drop from the ceiling to try and crush him. Unfortunately due to the size of this unknown assailant he couldn't dodge the impact entirely, as a result he was sent further into the structure through the wall adjacent to the entrance by the landing's shockwave. Flying for good few seconds he hit the ground of what seemed to be an arena, from the several dried blood splatters and piles of withered corpses that were nearby, it was clear this had been used for the Dark One's personal entertainment.</p><p>Getting to his feet he looked at the opening he created when flew through the wall, a cloud of debris and dust present which continued to hide the identity of his attacker. Taking advantage of this fact it fired the laser at him yet again, its chances of connecting far better given he was in a much more confined space. Of course if it were this easy to kill him the Dark One would not resort to such traps, so to get across that he was through playing games he took the blast head on to show it did nothing. This is when it happened, after a few seconds of taking the laser head on a voice spoke up, one that as it reached his ears it caused excitement to flare up inside him.</p><p><strong>"Current module ineffective, initiating upgrade, switching to ballistic armaments for evaluation." </strong>The automated voice of the newest demon stated.</p><p>However, following this an unexpected noise filled the air, heavy footsteps stomped towards him causing a silhouette to appear in the cloud. But it wasn't the shape of a torso mounted on a tank like bed as before, it was given a completely new design in the hopes of bettering its chances of survival. Big and bulky like a Baron, shoulder mounted cannons much like the one he possessed, a long mechanical tail in which every segment shifted and moved independently as energy coursed through it, all topped off with both its hands this time around being dual bladed chainsaw. In fact, as he looked at it the only thing that was the same as before was the head, with its one glowing yellow optic to stare right at him.</p><p><strong>"Ballistic armaments ready, chainsaws primed, energy dispersal module upgrade progress at fifty percent, all systems running within expected parameters, proceed with extermination." </strong>It spoke before jumping down into the arena.</p><p>Landing with the same powerful crash it did moments ago, like in their last battle it unleashed a ghastly somewhat mechanical roar in his direction, all the while its chainsaws revved to life already reaching speeds to glow orange from the heat. Taking but a moment to pop his neck and knuckles, now that he was nice and limber he could SAVOR EVERY SECOND properly. No guns just like with the other demons, he wanted to take this thing apart piece by piece to see exactly what made it move. Charging at it full speed the cannon on its left shoulder began to fire, confirming for him which shot bullets as that's exactly what it used.</p><p>But as with the laser he let it hit him because he knew it'd have no effect, and when he got in close it tried to swing at him with both its arms hoping to cut him in two. He responded by grabbing each with his hands, stopping two of the four chainsaws by just gripping them and halting their chains. With no effort at all he tore them from its arms leaving it crippled, following it up with a kick to one of its knees which destroyed it in an instant. Falling to the ground its gun still firing he grabbed the two horns on the sides of its head, then just as quick as the chainsaw in a single pull he split the head in half.</p><p>Just like that the fight was over, its corpse hitting the floor of the arena with a far less impressive impact than the previous two times. And for but a second as he looked at the defeated monstrosity against he felt slightly bad for it, so many weapons and yet it died just as easily as an Imp. But that second came and went as quickly as you'd expect, allowing him to focus back on finding the Icon and preventing its resurrection. Grabbing onto the wall of the arena he started to climb his way out of the pit, reaching the top impressively fast.</p><p>Yet before he could pull himself out completely something suddenly grabbed onto one of his feet, before pulling him back down and throwing him across the arena. Landing on his back he looked up to see if what he was thinking was true, and to his absolutely joy it was. In less than ten seconds the ruined form of the demon was already back in fighting condition, however it once again looked completely different. There were some things that stayed the same like the shoulder mounted cannons and its bulky body, but its arms, legs, and head were what had changed.</p><p>No longer did it have chainsaw hands like the previous two forms as indicated by the fact he was grabbed, this time the creature had gauntlet like hands that looked far more durable than the weapons did. Next was the legs which underwent the biggest transformation of the three, the material used to make them was added to its tail thus giving it a massive serpent like lower half, which besides making it overall longer and larger also made it more durable and harder to damage. Finally there was the head, no longer having horns for him to grab onto on its sides it was just the optic and the face, though the optic now glowed red instead of yellow.</p><p><strong>"Adaptation sequence complete, energy dispersal module and ballistic armament upgrades restarted, proceeding to third level as it has been proven the second is ineffective, all systems returned to normal function, beginning second engagement." </strong>It stated.</p><p>Expecting it to roar before fighting as it had done in the other two fights, he was caught of guard as it immediately tried to land a strike against him with its new tail. The size and weight of it meant it would hit like a freight train, with the length making it night impossible for anyone to evade it given the size of the arena. But again if this was all it took to kill the Slayer he wouldn't have received that title, however he needed to see just durable this thing was now so he didn't dodge. Instead he grabbed onto the tail when it came towards him, this way he could try to either rip off half or just do some damage by digging his fingers into it.</p><p>Yet neither of these proved possible to his surprise, which gave his adversary the opportunity it needed to change its strategy. While he was still holding onto the tail it lifted him up from the ground and slammed him back down, able to do this at least three times before he stopped it by pushing against the appendage with his hands.</p><p><strong>"Ballistic armament and energy dispersal module ready." </strong>It stated as its cannons came to life.</p><p>Once again deciding to take their hits just to see what he was up against, the energy module fired a series of highly charged spheres of plasma like his rifle, while the ballistic armament fired in quick succession high caliber armor piercing sniper rounds. Although impressive in terms of the jump in ammunition quality they still did nothing, so as it stood the strongest weapon it had was the tail he still kept at bay. This to his foe's misfortune only made him more eager to fight, which he made clear as he activated Overdrive to increase his speed. Now able to easily get out from under the tail he did so in the blink of an eye, and with the same speed ran full force at the demon from the front to deliver a punch.</p><p>This is where its new fists came into play as it intelligently blocked the strike to save itself. Over the next half minute the Slayer unleashed a series of rapid fire strikes against his opponent, and while it successfully blocked every single one he was progressively denting each fist. After those thirty seconds passed though Overdrive ended, giving the demon the opening it needed to turn the tide now that his speed was back to normal. Pulling the tail inward it chose to wrap it around him like a constrictor, which proved successful as once he was bound he couldn't move.</p><p>Now held in a stationary position the demon hovered over him, aimed its cannons at his head, then began firing as fast as it could to try and destroy his helmet. Sadly besides the pinging sound caused by the shells hit him, nothing else came from this unrestrained barrage. Truth be told it didn't even really have him bound in its tail either, while it certainly was durable and strong enough to the point he couldn't damage it on his own, the only reason it held him is because he needed time. Letting this go on for about another minute he was ready to end it, for now Berserk ready to be used again.</p><p>Glowing red upon its activation he stretched his arms out to his sides, in doing so he not only broke free of the demon's tail but also broke the tail itself. Landing on his feet he immediately leapt towards its head which as before it protected with its fists, but this time the punch he deliver had a force equal to that of a Tsar Bomb. In a glorious instant the entire upper half of the demon exploded in all directions, bits and pieces of meat or metal sticking to every surface in sight. And as he landed he looked back to the demon to se what was left, only find that the tail was the only surviving part.</p><p>But he wasn't going to take any chances this time, with what time he had left with Berserk he began pummeling every single bit of the demon he could reach, reducing it all to either crumb sized specs or completely removing it from existence. When it finally ended he was left to admire his handiwork, not even the most extreme of healing factors nor power could bring it back. Speaking of resurrections however there was still one demon left he needed to deal with, so he climbed out of the pit without interference this time to resume his hunt. Or at least that was the plan, until the entire structure around him began to collapse.</p><p>A slight tinge of panic set in as he knew what this could be, though wanting to be sure he ran back outside through the entrance he came through to assess the situation. It the end though it wouldn't have mattered if he stayed inside or ran out, for as he looked back towards the fortress it was undeniable what he saw. The goat like head of the Icon along with its massive body rose from the ground and the keep as a whole, evil in its purest form had risen once again. Knowing well the danger its very existence brought with it the rational part of his mind returned, causing him to summon the Unmaykr and begin unleashing its energy on the beast.</p><p>Yet to his shock it seemed to have no effect whatsoever, even to the point the Icon seemed unaware that it was even being shot at. In light of this he activated Onslaught to increase the weapon's power, surely now with such a boost something would change. But it didn't, wave after wave of its precise beams hit the body of the Titan and still they were ignored, the strongest weapon ever conceived could not even make it flinch. Whatever the Dark One had done, whatever twisted brilliance came to him that he could not fathom, somehow he not only resurrected the demon so quickly but made him even greater than he was before.</p><p>The Icon Of Sin had returned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Let There Be Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So...what should we do first?" Husk asked Azrael as both walked down the sidewalk.</p><p>Unlike before Pentagram City no longer resembled a chocolate filled sucker, where the best part was tightly packed in the center while the outside was a hardened exterior. No more were the only buildings, businesses, and residences in the center to middle portions of the city reserved for the wealthy or powerful, it became a nice balanced mixture of every kind of person the circle had to offer. Even Imps who were delegated to their own city before now lived together with the demons naturally born or otherwise, as part of the reform the Magne family was pushing was a unification of their people. All of these things came together to create an environment Husk never felt before in all his time here, he didn't feel like people were looking at him with belittling gazes while mocking him as he walked by, allowing him to relax and focus on the day ahead with the beautiful woman who accompanied him.</p><p><em>"This is your home, I thought you'd give me a full and thorough tour." </em>She answered while looking towards him.</p><p>"I would, except when those freaks invaded they kinda fucked everything up even though they weren't really there for all that long, so damn near everything got moved around while being rebuilt as part of the reform." He explained.</p><p><em>"Oh, so when you said you didn't know much about the city you were referring to that?" </em>She inquired.</p><p>"Uh...no." He replied a bit hesitantly, "Though I know nothing about how the city is now too, I was talking about how it used to be back at the hotel." He clarified.</p><p><em>"You seem embarrassed by that." </em>She noticed as he was now avoiding eye contact.</p><p>Upon hearing that Husk came to a stop, causing her to do the same so she wouldn't walk passed him.</p><p>"Look, I know we agreed we're not trying to impress each other but it is a little awkward that I know about the same as you do, and you've only be here for like what, a day or two?" He asked.</p><p><em>"Hmm...about that much I'd say."</em> She answered after giving it some thought.</p><p>"Huh, right on the money with that one." He said to himself both surprised and proud he was spot on, "Point is, while I'm not trying to dazzle ya or blow your socks off, I still want to show you something interesting, if only to make a good impression or whatever." He explained.</p><p><em>"But we're not trying to impress each other." </em>She replied.</p><p>"There's a difference between impressing someone with how amazing you are, and trying your best to not come across as a worthless piece of shit." He replied.</p><p><em>"Is that how you see yourself?" </em>She asked.</p><p>To her surprise he actually hesitated for a moment instead of answering right away, a look of doubt mixed with contemplation present in his eyes as he did.</p><p>"I mean...pretty much..." He answered with a sigh while closing his eyes, "I don't think I'm the worst person here or anything dramatic, but I know my soul is probably one of the cheaper in quality." He said.</p><p>In response to this Azrael without saying a word pulled him into a hug, his head being placed against her chest due to her height.</p><p><em>"You shouldn't say such a thing Husk." </em>She spoke in a soft and comforting tone, <em>"I have seen all manner of souls in my life, from those who are radiant like Heaven's light to those who are darker than any shadow, and while yours is consumed by such a darkness it is not there by choice, it was forced upon you by those who decided to be so wretched and cursed that they care not for what their actions do to others, they are the worthless of creation yet believe otherwise and I can say without doubt that you are not one of them." </em>She told him hoping it would make him feel better.</p><p>Whether it was her voice that washed over him like a comforting breeze, or the soothing cold that came from her body that he could feel even through his fur, Husk for the first time in his life didn't object to be hugged like this. In fact, as the embrace went on he felt his eyelids grow heavy and his body begin to relax, something about her made him feel safe. Unfortunately this wholesome and wonderful moment between the two didn't last, but it wasn't because they were doing this on the sidewalk out in the open. Although they were receiving a few curious glances from those nearby, it would be a voice familiar to Husk that caused his eyes to shoot wide open and his relaxed state to turn to panic.</p><p>"OH. MY. GOSH." He heard Millie say as loudly as she could from what sounded like the end of the path, "HUSK?! IS THAT YOU?!" She asked.</p><p>Turning his head slowly away from Azrael who still held him in her arms, both he and her looked ahead of them and saw the Imp and her husband standing there.</p><p>"It IS you! Oh my gosh!" She repeated with a big doofy grin spread across her face.</p><p>"Azrael, kill me now, please." He requested just as Millie and Moxxie started running towards them.</p><p><em>"Why? Aren't they your friends?" </em>She asked while releasing him from their hug.</p><p>"Yes, which is EXACTLY why you need to kill me." He answered.</p><p>Before he could elaborate on that the husband and wife duo reached them, which was followed by an immediate assault on his ears in the form of questions.</p><p>"Husk! What's going on? You NEVER leave the hotel! Why're you with Azrael? Why were you hugging her? Or was she hugging you? Was it because you were sad or upset or-" Millie stopped mid sentence with a loud gasp as her eyes widened, "ARE YOU TWO ON A DATE?!" She shouted.</p><p>"Wait what? No way Husk would never go on a date...unless..." Moxxie started as the cogs of his mind turned.</p><p>"Here comes round two..." Husk said with a sigh.</p><p>"Did you finally kill yourself for real this time like you always say you are? Even though that's impossible unless one of the Authorities does it, UNLESS you stole one of their weapons or bought it through some shady deal THEN killed yourself, and if you did that then you would've met Azrael instead of dropping from the sky, but Charlie and Vaggie would've freaked out and told the rest of us, plus we just saw you yesterday so it'd be weird if you just decided to kill yourself for real last night, even so-"</p><p>"ALRIGHT!" Husk exclaimed as he grabbed onto both of their mouths, "LISTEN. I will release both of you and let you speak again IF you promise to calm the fuck down, I will explain everything but ONLY if you two stop acting like you've lost your goddamn minds, got it?!" He asked.</p><p>Exchanging a quick look between each other they both then nodded enthusiastically in agreement.</p><p>"Thank you." He said while letting them go, "So, to start things off by answering the biggest question, me and Azrael are not on a date right now." He told them.</p><p>"If that's true then why were you two hugging just now?" Moxxie asked.</p><p>"...I had an itch in the center of my back." He lied.</p><p>"Really? THAT'S what you're going with?" Moxxie questioned while crossing his arms.</p><p>"Can't go with anything other than the truth." He replied crossing his arms as well, "Fucking wings and feathers itch like a bastard sometimes and this one just happened to be right between my wings, so I asked if she wouldn't mind scratching it for me so I wouldn't be forced to starting rubbing myself against a lamppost." He explained.</p><p>"Let's say that is true, that out of every normal way she could've scratched your back she decided to do it by hugging you, why were you laying your head against her chest then?" Millie inquired.</p><p>"It...felt really fucking good, so I just kinda lost myself for a second there." He replied.</p><p>"Mhm..." Moxxie sounded with a raised brow and an unsure expression, "Okay, so she was scratching your back in a spot you can't reach and it felt really good, but that still doesn't explain what you two are doing out in the city, alone, with no immediately obvious reason." He said.</p><p>"We're going grocery shopping, kitchen ran out of food during breakfast and we need to get some more before lunch." Husk lied again.</p><p>"Aha! We got you!" He exclaimed triumphantly while pointing his finger at Husk's face, "We all know that the only people who go grocery shopping for the hotel are Charlie and Vaggie! Because Nifty would just buy food she likes, Alastor is still not clear of the potion debacle so it could be laced with something, and you'd spend any money you're given on booze and gambling!" He explained.</p><p>Over the next few seconds they all watched as Husk did his best to try and come up with another comeback, but the moment his crippling alcoholism and gambling addiction was brought forward it was an immediate knockout.</p><p>"Fuck...alright fine I'm feeding you bullshit..." He said with a sigh of defeat while throwing his head back, "But we AREN'T on a date, I was being honest about that one I swear." He insisted.</p><p>"Really? Then how come you two were hugging?" Millie asked now looking to Azrael, who had kept silent this entire time as she didn't know how to add herself to the conversation.</p><p><em>"May I be honest with them as well? Or would you rather it stay between us?" </em>She spoke while turning to Husk, wanting to get his consent before sharing anything.</p><p>"Better to just get it out now otherwise neither of'em will shut up." He told her.</p><p><em>"Very well." </em>She said before turning back to the two imps to answer Millie's question, <em>"While we are not on a date as Husk said, we are out together because we learned that in addition to having a lot in common with each other we also find one another...attractive, so we are using today to become better acquainted and see if this could grow into something more." </em>She explained.</p><p>Although this information was STAGGERING, there was one part of her explanation both Imps caught that was strange to them.</p><p>"You hesitated when you said attractive, why?" Moxxie asked being the first to do so.</p><p><em>"I...was just trying to think of the right word to use is all."</em> She answered while averting her gaze, which combined with her tone resulted in the single saddest attempt to lie any of them had ever seen, especially Husk who had an impeccable poker face.</p><p>"...Azrael." He spoke to get her attention, "You do think I'm attractive, don't you?" He asked.</p><p>Watching as the hesitation that was present when she said the word before return, the suspicion he had from the beginning that this was all just some sick fucking trick Alastor was pulling rushed back into his mind. But before it could cement itself as the truth in his thoughts or his countless insecurities could surface and make things worse, she responded to his question.</p><p><em>"It's...hard for me to say..." </em>She began, making sure to maintain eye contact with him so he'd know what came next was the truth, <em>"I've never complimented anyone in such a way before, so although it may sound strange coming from me of all people it's...embarrassing..." </em>She admitted as a purple blush came to her cheeks, <em>"But if I must say how I feel about you...then...here it goes..." </em>She said before shutting her eyes tightly while taking in a deep breath, <em>"In regards to how you appear in this form I think you are both handsome yet cute, but not just because you resemble a cat and have wings, for while you are rather brash towards people I can see that you are sensitive as well, but that isn't to say I don't find the direct side of you unappealing as it shows me you aren't afraid to be honest, which I think is a very admirable trait that not many people have, but when you take these two sides I have seen along with those I haven't and how your demon form is meant to represent every aspect of your life, it all comes together to make you a very interesting person who I find attractive in many ways that I would like to learn more about...if you'll allow me..." </em>She explained, her voice progressively getting quieter as she went on.</p><p>A silence came over them as everyone had their own reaction to what she said including herself. Azrael kept her eyes closed as tight as she could, waiting anxiously to hear what Husk was going to say. Millie and Moxxie on the other hand had their eyes as open as was physically possible, their mouths both agape in shock that she felt so strongly about him. Then there was Husk, who after hearing all of that was incapable of forming any words to say for his mind was totally blank.</p><p>As for those suspicions and doubts that tried creeping their way back they were gone, sent so far away by that response they were likely never to return. But as the seconds went by and they all just stood there he knew he needed to do something, ANYTHING at all to show her that he not only appreciated what she said but he felt the same way, perhaps even more. Alas his tongue and teeth betrayed him refusing to move even by an inch to say a single sentence, which only made the tension between all four of them worse. Forced to think of a way to respond to her physically that wouldn't be inappropriate or simply too forward, a single idea appeared in his mind that he felt would do exactly that.</p><p>This is why after nearly thirty full seconds of them all just standing there he reached out, put his hand on her shoulder, and said the only thing his body would allow which was-</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"COOL?!" Millie shouted as loud as she could in question, the volume being so great it was heard by people a full street over.</p><p>Before he could try and explain why he said something so fucking stupid, the small woman tackled Husk to the ground and grabbed him by the fur of his chest.</p><p>"THIS WOMAN JUST POURED HER SOUL TO YOU AND YOU GIVE HER A PAT ON THE SHOULDER AND SAY COOL?!" She continued to shout as she began shaking him violently, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She asked.</p><p>"I FUCKING PANICKED OKAY?!" He answered though it was a little distorted due to the shaking, "WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY?!" He asked.</p><p>"LITERALLY ANY OTHER FUCKING THING THAN COOL AS IF SHE JUST TOLD YOU WHAT THE WEATHER WAS!" She answered before pulling him close so they could be eye to eye, "What you SHOULD have said is how you feel about her you dumb bastard! That way you two could have a beautiful moment where you realize you are meant for each other and you both have found love, BUT YOU WENT AND FUCKED THAT UP!" She shouted as she resumed her violent shaking of his person.</p><p>"YOU WANT ME TO SAY SOMETHING?! FINE! I'LL SAY IT NOW IF ONLY TO GET YOU TO STOP SHAKING ME!" He shouted back at her.</p><p>"No...it's okay." Azrael spoke up which got their attention, "You don't have to Husk, I know that this is hard for you." She told him.</p><p>Even though her words made it seem like she wasn't bothered by his response, all three of them could tell she was doing her best not to look either disappointed or hurt. Seeing this changed the entire mood in an instant, it also compelled Husk to get out from under Millie and back to his feet so he could speak to her properly.</p><p>"You're right Azrael, it is hard." He began while getting closer to her, "If there's one thing at all that I'm good at it's acting like I don't give a shit or that I don't feel anything, which is really easy because it's a hundred percent true." He told her as he looked to the ground, "But then this day happened, and you and I...happened to a certain extent, and while I'm not singing from the rooftops or dancing down the street it has made me feel...some...stuff..." He admitted.</p><p><em>"Such as?" </em>She inquired hoping he would say more.</p><p>"I'm...happy, or at least I'm on my way to feeling happy." He replied while rubbing his arm, "The fact is Azrael you're nice, I'm sorry I can't put it in some beautiful heart touching way like you did cause that just ain't me, but when I say nice I mean you're understanding and don't try to force me to talk about shit or do shit I don't want to, you're just polite and I feel like I can talk to you without having to worry if it's gonna lead to some bullshit about therapy or being a better person or yada yada yada, and I get everyone's just trying to be nice themselves cause they care and want to help me, but there's a difference between helping and trying to make me happy...and you're genuinely the first person who seems to understand that." He explained.</p><p>Keeping his gaze fixated on the ground their roles were now reversed, as he waited nervously to see what she was going to do or say in response. Thankfully history would repeat itself in the best way possible, for how she chose to respond was the same as before when she pulled him close and hugged him.</p><p><em>"Thank you." </em>She whispered into his ears once he was back in her arms, a soft yet pure smile present on her face as she said it.</p><p>Seeing how happy that made her dispelled any embarrassment or nervousness present in his body, and even though he knew Millie and Moxxie were still there he still enjoyed this like last time. But neither of the Imps were going to ruin this touching moment between the two, instead they watched on in amazement.</p><p>"Whoa, I didn't think I'd ever see Husk act like that." Moxxie whispered to his wife as she came back to his side, doing so as not to disturb them.</p><p>"I know, isn't it sweet?" Millie asked speaking in the same volume, "It just warms my heart to see him like this, it's about time something happened that makes him smile." She said.</p><p>Saying that however caused two wires in Millie's head to connect, resulting in the lightbulb of great ideas to shine brightly in her mind.</p><p>"Oh no, you just got an idea didn't you?" He asked her, recognizing that look in her eyes the moment it appeared.</p><p>"Trust me, it's good." She answered with a grin before walking over to Husk and Azrael.</p><p>"That's what I'm afraid of..." He said worriedly unsure of what she was about to do.</p><p>"Excuse me." She spoke up to get their attention in which she was successful, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just had a wonderful idea." She told them.</p><p>"Which is?" Husk inquired.</p><p>"Me and Moxxie are out in the city today because it's our day off, so we decided to check out a place that we thought might be nice, would you two like to join us?" She asked.</p><p>"No, no, NO, all this mushy stuff and hugging is one thing, but we agreed that this wouldn't be a date!" He exclaimed while breaking away from Azrael.</p><p><em>"I'm afraid I must agree, we do want to take things slow and that might be a bit too much." </em>She spoke up agreeing with him.</p><p>"Well then it's a good thing it won't be a date." Millie responded remaining firm.</p><p>"If the place you're going to is some kind of fancy or romantic restaurant then that qualifies as a date, or even if it's just a movie that still counts." He said as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"TECHNICALLY it's both..." She replied, causing her to quickly throw up her hands to keep him from getting angry, "BUT it's because it's a club with a performance theater! The kind where they have all kinds of acts come on stage and do different shows for everyone." She explained.</p><p>Even with this information given both Azrael and Moxxie expected Husk to respond by telling her that didn't make a difference. However they and Millie were surprised to see him actually think it over for a few seconds, a slight tinge of interest even appearing his thoughtful expression.</p><p>"...Would...they maybe have a magician or something like that?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh yeah definitely!" She answered as a cheeky smile appeared on her face, "Buuuuut if we want to see that we'd have to get going, the performances will start pretty soon just in time for lunch~" She informed in a whimsical manner.</p><p>Once again a few seconds of silence went by as Husk thought it over, a lot more obvious this time as he looked off to the side with his arms crossed while tapping his foot.</p><p>"...F...F...Fine..." He replied after struggling to get it out due to his overabundant reluctance, "But if the magician sucks I'm gonna kick you." He warned, though because that threat was so ridiculous none of them took it seriously.</p><p>"Alright! Let's go!" She exclaimed with zest before walking passed both him and Azrael, "It's just a little ways from here! Won't take us long at all!" She told them.</p><p>"This will be fun." Moxxie said with an awkward chuckle as he stepped forward, "All four of us, hanging out, getting to know each other better, it's gonna be great." He went on, but was promptly made to shut his mouth from the grumpy glare Husk shot his way.</p><p><em>"I must say, I'm rather surprised Husk." </em>Azrael admitted after Moxxie ran away to catch up with his wife to be free of the feline's stare, <em>"I didn't think you'd want any company on our day out, what swayed you?" </em>She asked as she and him followed the two Imps.</p><p>"You'll think it's stupid." He replied while averting his gaze, which she thought was adorable.</p><p><em>"Aw, please?" </em>She pressed with a slight playful whine.</p><p>If it had just been that he would've been able to ignore her, but when he looked at her face and saw her making puppy dog eyes to persuade him with, he couldn't keep himself from giving in.</p><p>"...It was the magician..." He answered quietly so Millie and Moxxie wouldn't hear, "I like magic shows, magic in general, before I got into gambling with cards I used to do tricks with them, but I don't anymore." He explained.</p><p><em>"Ah, well that's a shame, I would've liked to see what kind of tricks you could perform." </em>She replied.</p><p>"...Maybe I could some time...after ya know I practice and stuff..." He suggested even quieter than before.</p><p><em>"I would love that." </em>She said with a smile.</p><p>Hearing that from her especially after everything that had happened in such a short span of time, the faintest red blush was able to be seen underneath the black fur of his face. Because of this Azrael decided to do something they agreed against back at the hotel, as she wanted to try and make him feel less embarrassed. Reaching over she gently grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his, and while at first it seemed like that'd be it he responded by doing the same. And so with a small smile now on his face to go with hers the two walked together hand in hand, which to his relief went unnoticed by Moxxie and Millie as they led the way.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Nothing worked, the holy energy of the Unmaykr, the bullets and buckshot of his traditional weapons, the supercharged plasma of his energy based armaments, or even rockets as they once did during their first battle. Even when all of these weapons the BFG included were empowered by Onslaught they yielded no progress, the living monolith known as the Icon of Sin marched forward without so much as a flinch. Bolstered by renewed life given to it by the Dark One, along with an unknown number of artificial augments made from his own mech, both came together to make an already immensely powerful creature even more so. To make matters worse it had an array of new abilities, in addition to its natural powers which allowed it to conjure fire balls and set large stretches of the ground aflame, it now had a full body shield that absorbed all energy based attacks to further increase its power.</p><p>Then there were the others that he could see, such as his mech's shoulder cannon that was a part of its new grotesque form, the bones of its hands replaced with his mech's to amplify any blasts it conjured, and all of the parts of its damaged body the head included that were now armored and reinforced, for the first time in his life the Slayer had no idea what he could do. But he knew he had to think of something and it needed to be fast, it's power was beginning to eat away at the barrier put in place by Vega. Of course given that it was made by the creator is was the strongest possible blockade for it to break through, but as it gained stronger by the second this meant that there was a timer in place to prevent that outcome.</p><p>That's when it happened, as the Slayer's mind raced through all his possible options and ideas of how he could harm the Titan, for but a moment a series of images flashed in his mind. Lucifer's circle, the hotel, everyone that he came to know and had given him a chance at normalcy, if this beast broke through it would surely go there first by the command of its master. Their faces, the screams he imagined they'd make, the desperate struggle by the Maykrs and the Exterminators to try and stop it, if the Icon of Sin left this place they'd all be dead. And if that happened, if they and everyone else who knew Lucifer's circle as their home were to die by its hand, then for the second time in his life the Slayer would be responsible for letting those he cared about die.</p><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted in pure unbridled rage, sending away the weapon he currently held as his hands balled tightly into fists.</p><p>Activating Berserk, Overdrive which had recharged, and Invincibility all at once, no matter how much he'd have to fight nor how long it would take he WOULD bring down this monster with his bare hands. Running towards it at a blinding speed it now cared to truly notice him, no longer idly casting spells or summoning seas of fire, it stared down at him with eyes that glowed with blue light, a detail that while strange would go unnoticed. His focus was entirely on the Icon's kneecaps, his plan was to strike them like a missile and shatter them to countless pieces, for no matter how it was resurrected nor what technology was melded to its flesh, it wouldn't be able to recover from that kind of damage. Sadly like its body the powers it wielded were expanded upon, which he learned when he drew close and instead of erecting a wall of fire to try and stop him, it caused the very ground beneath his feet to sink at such a rate that even Overdrive wouldn't save him.</p><p>Yet this didn't keep him from trying, first he attempted to just leap out of the growing pit but was knocked back down by a pillar suddenly shooting out from one of its walls. Then he summoned his rocket launcher and fired it beneath him, hoping that the blast would propel him at such a rate he couldn't be stopped. But by the time he attempted to take the shot he looked up and saw the opening of the pit closing, the last thing he could see was the Icon's stare.</p><p>"NO!" He shouted as he switched his aim upwards and began firing off rockets in rapid succession to try and stop it.</p><p>Alas it didn't work, the pit closed and he was cast into darkness, all the while this tomb crafted for him continued getting deeper.</p><p><em>"No...please...no..." </em>He thought to himself as he kept shooting out of desperation, <em>"Not again...please...not again..." </em>He begged in his mind.</p><p>Although it may seem strange given all that he had seen and been through, the Slayer was not one to believe in miracles. Divine intervention was one thing, someone could even argue that after he met the Maykrs he came to embody that concept. But there was a difference between one of heavenly origin becoming involved with a matter of the mortal variety, and something astronomically impossible happening at the moment it was most needed. However just as he stopped firing his rockets for it was clear they had no effect, two things happened simultaneously that would change his stance on the matter.</p><p>The first was the ground beneath him started to rise while the mouth of the pit reopened, allowing him to see the Icon and the sky above him again. The second was the Icon letting out a pained mechanical sounding howl, all the while it fell to the ground on its back having been struck by something of incredible force.</p><p><strong>"THERE HE IS!" </strong>He heard a familiar voice call out when he neared the top, <strong>"SLAYER! UP HERE!" </strong>The voice directed.</p><p>Looking to his right and upwards at the sky he found Gabriel hovering in place, his spear summoned in one hand and a relieved smile present on his face.</p><p><strong>"By father's name thank the Heavens we got here in time, we were afraid that as the portal was being opened you'd be far too buried down to rejoin us." </strong>He said.</p><p>For a brief second the Slayer was confused by what he heard as Gabriel claimed he wasn't the only person that arrived to lend him aid, yet who else besides the Archangel could've come to help fight the Icon? This question was quickly answered as he heard a pair of footsteps approach him from behind, and when he turned to see who they belonged to he was stunned. Though his form was now different because of the suit grafted onto his bones and flesh, there was no mistaking who stood just a few feet away.</p><p>"It's been a long time Slayer." The Wretch greeted as he held out his hand, "I'm elated beyond words to see you are in good health." He told him.</p><p>Though normally stoic and fairly unresponsive even when greeted by an ally, the Slayer filled with gratitude that he of all people came to assist him enthusiastically grabbed onto his hand to shake it. And in that instance the two were taken back to when they last saw each other, parting ways with a similar handshake to show respect and forever solidify their alliance. Sadly this was all that could be done for now as all three men's attentions were drawn back to the Icon, who had recovered from the unexpected attack and with surprising speed was getting back to its feet.</p><p>"It's already recovered from the strike, the Dark One as much as I hate to praise him has outdone himself with this abomination." The Wretch said as they withdrew their hands.</p><p>"How." The Slayer spoke which caught the demon off guard, "How...did you do that?..." He asked.</p><p>"The Soul Cube, a weapon created by both my and the creator's vision." The Wretch answered quickly getting over his surprise, "It is piloted by the great angels of the Maykr race, the Khans as they're called, however it was also blessed by Abaddon so it would be capable of harming it." He explained.</p><p>As if on cue the subject of their conversation flew at an impressive speed from the sky towards them, stopping a few feet in the air above their heads.</p><p>"Ah Slayer! It's so good to see you!" All of the Khans spoke in unison, "We're glad you are safe and that we were able to help you." They said.</p><p><strong>"I HATE TO INTERRUPT THE PLEASANT CONVERSATION YOU ALL ARE HAVING!" </strong>Gabriel shouted at them gaining their attention, <strong>"BUT IN CASE YOU FORGOT THERE IS A REALITY DESTROYING CREATURE THAT WE STILL NEED TO KILL!" </strong>He reminded.</p><p>Nodding their heads to show they understood,the Wretch and the Slayer both turned their focus entirely on the Icon, who seemed to be looking at where the Khans had struck it to ensure its wound was healed.</p><p>"Here is our current plan Slayer." The Wretch began as the Khans flew down to him so he could hold them in his hand, "It is impossible for us to properly asses just how resilient and persistent this version of the Icon will be, even with the Soul Cube and Abaddon's blessing on our side it will be a task to destroy it, so we must prioritize on incapacitating it to the best of our abilities, I and the Khans will aim for key parts of its legs to make them vulnerable for you to do what you do best, as for Gabriel he will distract it from above and if it tries to focus on us he will get in close to strike at its eyes." He explained.</p><p>"Sounds good...but once its on the ground...I get to rip out its heart and pry its head from its shoulders...then I'll fire a shot from the BFG down its throat to be certain it stays dead this time..." The Slayer replied.</p><p>Now that the initial shock of him speaking was gone the Wretch actually heard his voice, meaning he was able to take in its tone and how he spoke to him. The Khans had this happen as well, for they heard him speak when he was brought to Urdak in his days of madness, and hearing him talk like this now made them worried he returned to those dark times. But that was something they'd address later, now was the time to fight and make certain that Doom and the Dark One would not exist passed today, no matter what it took. Standing still as Gabriel set their strategy into motion, he started the battle by throwing his spear with incredible precision into one of the Icon's eyes.</p><p>Letting out another sound of anguish as before though this one less passionate, the Icon now fully focused on the angel aimed its cannon to try and destroy him. Remaining where they were until Gabriel summoned his spear again and the Icon began to fire, once these two things happened the Slayer and the Wretch rushed towards it. Though the Soul Cube was being controlled by the Khans the demon still sought to help guide them as much as he could, doing so by throwing them with all his might towards its left knee. Once in the air they brought forth their blades and spun them to full speed, which allowed them using only the momentum provided by him to enter the meat, metal, and bone they made contact with.</p><p>Yet unlike before where they went through they remained inside the Icon's body, flying through the leg to deal as much damage as possible before they were noticed, which sadly was quite fast. This is when they all learned of another feature its augments granted, it could withdraw its shield so it could use its energy to send out a powerful blast from itself to dispel any attackers. And while this did succeed in ejecting the Soul Cube from its leg, now that the shield was down the Slayer could bring out his weapons to finally deal some damage. Deciding to be cautious and not waste this precious opening by testing how useful the Unmaykr might be now, he summoned his chain gun and with the mobile turret attachment proceeded to unload a hailstorm of bullets.</p><p>Massive chunks of flesh flew away from the bone leaving it fully exposed, which after a few more seconds of the volley ate through that as well. Letting out a howl similar to its last the Icon stumbled in place, yet was able to remain on its broken appendage thanks to the support of the other leg, as well as the mechanical supports that had been added in the event something like this happened.</p><p>"We'll go for the other one! Take care of those supports to ensure it has nothing left to help it stand!" The Wretch instructed as the Khans flew back to his hand.</p><p>Choosing to respond silently this time with but a simple nod, the Slayer replaced his chain gun with his ever reliable chainsaw as he knew it could easily and quickly cut through the metal. On the ground things were going exactly as they hoped, which was entirely thanks to Gabriel who carried out his part of the plan flawlessly. No longer burdened by flesh thus freed from exhaustion or any other physical strain, the archangel with unwavering focus dodged every attack that was sent his way. Which became more treacherous as time passed, for now the Icon had summoned a sigil above its head to cast fireballs at him alongside the cannon's energy blasts.</p><p>But still Gabriel was able to dodge every single projectile aimed in his direction, all the while throwing his spear at its head and other various places on the upper body to keep it distracted. However as he continued his assault he noticed something strange about the Icon, something that even with all the chaos going on didn't make sense.</p><p><em><strong>"It's not looking at me..." </strong></em>He thought staring solely at its eyes, <em><strong>"Its cannon and the sigil are focused on me, and it seems to be ignoring them as I am in this moment the more immediate threat, but why is it only staring ahead?..." </strong></em>He wondered.</p><p>Deciding to solve this mystery before something unexpected happened he flew high into the air until he was nearly fifty feet away, which he was able to accomplish swiftly thanks to his powerful wings. He then flipped upside down and dived straight towards the Icon's head, his spear held out in front of him so he would hopefully go right through. Amazingly this actually worked, he wasn't repelled by the shield suddenly returning nor by a well aimed shot, he pierced the metal, skin, and bone of the skull which put him where he assumed the brain would be. And while there was indeed a brain inside the skull, it wasn't what he expected.</p><p>The Spider Mastermind, or rather a horrifically mutilated version of the creature was what he found serving as the Icon's brain, its former cybernetic legs having been altered to form an artificial connection to the body.</p><p><strong>"What...in the Heavens...is this?..." </strong>He questioned utterly baffled by what he discovered.</p><p>But before he could examine it any further he heard something yell from behind, followed by whatever it was attempting to tackle him. Of course this did not happen, Gabriel sidestepped to avoid his attacker then delivered a blow from the shaft of his weapon to its body sending it to the ground. Now able to get a good look at his assailant his eyes widened from shock, for it was none other than the trapped soul of Sir Pentious who was still bound in his corporeal prison.</p><p><strong>"I'm so sorry." </strong>He apologized the moment he recognized him, though not being a fool he pressed the base of his spear to the snake's body as he was still controlled by the Dark One, <strong>"I'm also sorry for having to restrain you, but it must be done until we are finished." </strong>He said.</p><p>"P-PlEaSE...YoU HAVe...tO StOp..." Sir Pentious replied, having to use all of the willpower he could muster to do so.</p><p><strong>"I promise you will be freed of the Dark One's control soon, we need only wait for the Slayer and the Wretch to bring the Icon down, then we will kill it." </strong>He assured.</p><p>"NO...THAT'S...THE PROBLEM..." Sir Pentious shouted as best he could, fighting against the Dark One's will with every fiber of his cursed flesh, "THE ICON...IT ISN'T ALIVE!" He revealed.</p><p><strong>"Wait...what are you saying?" </strong>Gabriel asked.</p><p>This unfortunately was the end of their conversation, for suddenly the seemingly dead Spider Mastermind came to life with a haunting howl, which Gabriel realized was the same as the Icon's. That would turn out to be the least of his concerns, for after the howl was let out the entirety of the Icon's skull began to glow with blue light, which he quickly deduced was energy. But that wasn't the only part of the Icon that did this, although he couldn't see it the Titan's entire body was also glowing bright blue with energy which brought the Slayer, the Wretch, and the Khans all to a stop on the ground. Then it happened, so quickly and so suddenly none of them could react or do anything about it, the energy that the Icon had been absorbing built up to its maximum and was going to be unleashed.</p><p>"IT'S...A...BOMB!" Sir Pentious shouted out just before they were all overtaken by a blinding blue light.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Minutes Prior, Back In Lucifer's Circle...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Three...two...one...and...THERE SHE IS!" A well dressed demon in a tuxedo exclaimed, doing so while pulling open the door of a sword infested box to reveal a beautiful demon woman.</p><p>A thunderous applause filled the air as every spectator who watched on was left amazed by that trick, a few whistles being added in to show just how impressed some were. Now one might think that in Hell of all places magic tricks would be seen as...stupid fucking wastes of time that only dipshits would enjoy. But the thing about being dead and living in the afterlife is that everything was more extreme, the drugs, the violence, the drinks, the sex, and so much more, with things like rehearsed performances and otherwise included as well. So whenever a magician or illusionist managed to wind up in Hell for whatever reason, if they wanted to maintain a life of luxury and fame that they had grown so used to back on earth, they needed be better than they were otherwise they'd be nobodies.</p><p>Add in the fact that they now lived in a place where there was actual magic and potions were real, any of these performers who could come up with a legitimately impressive act that involved neither was a sight to behold. But wait, a woman surviving a box stabbed through with swords wasn't a new trick, in fact it was one of the oldest in the book that had been explained multiple times. Which is why unlike that safe for work version that was used on earth, this one not only had real swords thrown into the mix but an insane number of them as well, coming out to a total of fifty full length blades that went through a never before stabbed box. Yet still somehow his tall stunning assistant came out without so much as a thread of her clothes being cut, which had everyone wracking their brains trying to figure out how they pulled it off.</p><p>None more so than a certain winged feline who had the most puzzled expression on his face.</p><p>"You okay there Husk?" Moxxie asked as he, Millie, and Azrael looked at him, all four sitting in a booth with mostly empty plates and glasses.</p><p>"How...the fuck did he do that?..." Husk asked himself completely ignoring the Imp's question, "I've only seen that trick done with like five maybe ten swords at most, how the ever living fuck did he manage to get fifty in there and NOT hit her?!" He carried on.</p><p>Seeing how much fun he was clearly having brought smiles to the others' faces, as they had no idea he'd be so excited and invested in a magic show of all things.</p><p>"You really must like magic huh?" Millie asked him, managing to get through to this time unlike her husband.</p><p>"Who DOESN'T like magic?!" Husk responded as he turned to look at her, "Anyone who doesn't like magic is an asshole, there I said it." He told them.</p><p>"Oof, Blitzo's gonna be pretty mad when he hears that." Moxxie replied.</p><p>"Then he's dead to me." He decided while crossing his arms.</p><p><em>"You don't mean that." </em>Azrael said as she put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Nope, bastard's dead to me, if he shows up at the hotel while I'm at the front desk I'm shooting him with my shotgun." He said firmly.</p><p>"But you're always at the front desk, you're the only person who works it." Millie pointed out.</p><p>"Then he better have a good reaction time." He replied.</p><p>Suddenly the sound of a voice speaking through a microphone went out through the air, causing them and everyone else to look back at the stage to see who was there now. To no surprise it was the owner of the club who came out between acts to say a few things and to introduce the next performance, a woman as beautiful and charming as she was refined and elegant, The Magnificent Madam Mimzy!</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt everyone's chit chatting, but I just wanted to see if we could all give one more quick hand to our mystifying last performance?" She inquired, to which everyone including Husk and them responded by clapping their hands for a few seconds, "Thank you, it's just SO wonderful to have patrons as amazing as you here today, we've managed to pack a full house and we're just getting started, I'll be singing a quick tune while the next act gets ready so please take this time to refill your glasses, restack your plates, or just powder up in the restrooms during this intermission." She instructed before closing her eyes and taking a breath.</p><p>If it somehow wasn't clear to anyone in the building Mimzy took great pride in her singing voice, which for those thick headed few they soon learned once she started singing. Her voice was soft and entrancing like an old time melody, but not in the way of an enchantress or siren. The way she carried a tune along with how she seemed to dance with the spotlight as if it were a person, made the fairly short curvy woman a sight very few could turn away from. But turn away some did as they had come with company, such as Husk and party who after she began singing focused back on each other.</p><p>"Do any of us need to use the bathroom or want any refills?" Moxxie asked.</p><p>"I'm good on my drink and my bladder, but I wouldn't mind getting some more of the grub they're serving." Husk answered.</p><p><em>"Likewise."</em> Azrael said.</p><p>"Okay, two plates full of food and nothing else." He replied as he grabbed Husk's and took it from the table, "Hey hon, could you grab Azrael's for me?" He asked his wife.</p><p>Responding by doing just that Millie reached over, grabbed her plate, then held it out for Moxxie to take.</p><p>"I mean could you come with me to get the food." He clarified.</p><p>"Why? What they got wasn't that heavy." She questioned with a confused expression and tone.</p><p>"Yeah but...ya know...I could drop'em or bump into someone...plus I...just want your company..." He said while trying to subtly point towards Husk and Azrael with his tail.</p><p>Feeling her eyes widen when she realized what he was doing, she said no more and hopped out of her seat to join him.</p><p>"Gee, I wonder if they're trying to give us some alone time." Husk said to Azrael once they were gone, watching them leave with an unimpressed look on his face.</p><p><em>"I think you may be right." </em>She replied with another smile, <em>"But to their credit it worked." </em>She noted.</p><p>"Yeah, that it has." He agreed as he leaned back into his seat, "Azrael, can I ask you something?" He inquired.</p><p><em>"Only if I can answer." </em>She replied jokingly which got a chuckle out of him.</p><p>"Sure, sounds fair." He said before getting back to his question, "We're still not considering this a date right? Even though we've sat through a few acts, we've had lunch together, we're in a club which is where either couples or lonely drunks go, and we have the dopiest married couple in all of Hell accompanying us?" He asked.</p><p><em>"Well, I suppose that depends on how you would answer a different question, are you here as a lonely drunk and I am just your acquaintance, or are we here as a couple?"</em> She responded.</p><p>"I thought we were gonna take things slow?" He countered with another question.</p><p><em>"We are, but are we taking things slow starting as friends who work their way towards a romantic relationship, or do we want to start right at the point where we agree to be seen as a couple?" </em>She countered his counter.</p><p>However he didn't have anything at the ready to say to that, needing a few seconds to think it over as whatever he decided would be significant no matter what it was. And whether it was the environment they were, the mood setting singing provided by Mimzy, or Azrael's own beauty which he couldn't help but look at as he mulled it over in his mind, he chose to fully accept that this was both their chance at being happy.</p><p>"...Couple." He answered with a small smile, "Way I see it we'd just be making ourselves nervous by taking things too slow, we should still take it slow of course but it seems stupid now to take them THAT slow, if that makes any sense." He explained.</p><p><em>"It does." </em>She assured while moving her hand to rest atop of his, <em>"I feel the same way." </em>She said.</p><p>Turning his hand around so they could hold them like before he felt his smile get bigger, for this was the first time that he could remember where lady luck was finally on his side. But by this point in his life Husk shouldn't let himself be so naïve, one does not escape misfortune just because they want to or because something nice has come into their life, even the company of an angel couldn't change that. With no warning a sudden violent shaking went throughout the whole building, so intense and powerful no one knew what was responsible. Next came the near eardrum exploding sound of what seemed to be a bomb or something similar, causing everyone but Azrael to cover their ears to try and protect them.</p><p>That is when she realized something terrifying was happening, thus making her first instinct to try and get Husk, Millie, and Moxxie to safety before they were affected. Sadly this entire event happened over the span of twenty seconds, the first five was the shaking, the second was the sound, the third a powerful shockwave that dismantled the building around them, and the final being the cause of it all which consumed them in a blinding blue light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heat and pain, two sensations that when combined created a most uncomfortable experience. Other ailments that were produced by this pair included irritation of the skin or potential wounds, exhaustion so plentiful it feels like your whole body is being weighed down, all topped off with a dose of disorientation that distorted the world around you. Everyone at some point in their life has gone through this sort of ordeal, which is a good thing for if it ever happened again you'd be prepared and would know how to work through it. But this was the first time in Azrael's immortal life she'd felt all these things and more at once, thus leaving her in a state that ironically made her seem dead.</p><p>She laid on the ground covered in dust, dirt, and various pieces of debris, while her hair and limbs were splayed out in a mess of different directions. Yet she didn't scream nor groan from the agony her body felt, which was only possible thanks to the immense shock that left her practically comatose.</p><p>"What...was...that?..." She thought while staring up at the cloud of smoke which hid everything from view, "How...did it...do this?...Why...am I...here?..." She wondered.</p><p>Even with these questions slowly appearing in her mind she remained motionless, as the part of her that could think feared if she didn't she'd finally feel how much she was actually suffering. Because of this she just had to wait for something to happen or for someone to find her, in addition to not knowing if time was moving normally or slower from her point of view. Deciding that would be the best use of her thoughts until something changed she began counting, hoping that at the very least she could keep an accurate record on her own. Seconds, minutes, even a few hours passed by without a single thing changing, including the cloud of smoke and dust that hid her surroundings from her.</p><p>Unfortunately by now her shock subsided enough to where she could feel again, and the first thing she did when it all hit her was scream. It hurt so much, to such a degree that even with all she had seen and experienced nothing compared. It was here that she truly lost any sense of where she was, how long she'd been there, or what she could do to try and free herself from this torment, she was at the mercy of the pain that consumed her soul. Thankfully this would only last a short while, for her screams eventually reached the ears of those that were listening.</p><p>Although she could not hear it over her voice the sound of shifting concrete and stone came from above, stopping when whoever was moving it saw her.</p><p>"WE FOUND AZRAEL!" A man called out as the smoke began to leave through the opening that was created.</p><p>Continuing to scream with eyes shut tightly even when two pairs of hands grabbed her and lifted her from the ground, the only thing she was physically capable of doing was writhing as she wailed. But in addition to freeing her from the hole she didn't realize she was in, whoever her saviors were they also gave her the relief she desperately sought. Slow at first starting with the parts of her they held, a cold calming sensation overpowered and replaced the burning pain that put her in this condition. Because of this her screaming quickly died down until it ended altogether, followed by her reopening her eyes as the soothing chill traveled across her form.</p><p>When she did this the first thing she saw was the red sky of her brother's circle, which was quickly replaced by the sight of those who had saved her. The helmet covered heads of Sentinel Warriors moved into her vision, as they were busy examining her to see how badly she was injured.</p><p>"Eyes?" "Normal, no signs of infection." "Body?" "Normal, no signs of infection." "Any discoloration of her soul's energy?" "No, pitch black with traces of violet as listed, but we can't be entirely certain without a thorough examination." "Noted, has any flesh or bone formed around her soul?" "No, she's all clear." They conversed between themselves in a focused and purposeful way, which was expected given their training.</p><p><em>"Wha...wha...wha..." </em>She tried her best to get even one word out, but was far too weak from her turmoil to accomplish.</p><p>"Miss Azrael, please save your strength." The one to her right requested, their voice sounding feminine unlike the one to her left, "You were hit point blank by a Hell Wave of immeasurable power, although we have given you purity to fight off the corruption it will still be several hours before you can even speak a full sentence." She explained, using the proper name for holy energy.</p><p><em>"Bu...bu...bu..." </em>Azrael stuttered out again, this time trying to tell them about the people she was with.</p><p>"She seems concerned but not for herself, perhaps about those who were in her company at the time of the impact?" The Sentinel on her left suggested.</p><p>"Of course, miss Azrael." The one on her right spoke to gain her full attention, "You were with two Imps and a demon, you remember that correct?" She asked, receiving a weak nod as a response, "In that case I'll be direct with you, the Imps though affected like the rest who were also hit by the Hell Wave have been responsive to treatment, they're recovering from the ordeal and are now resting, unfortunately the same cannot be said for the demon." She revealed.</p><p>Watching her eyes widen as they expected her to panic and be concerned by this news, the Sentinels didn't need to restrain her for she couldn't move on her own.</p><p>"I know this upsets you great angel, but right now we need to focus on getting you to safety." He said before looking over his shoulder, "OVER HERE! WE NEED A CHAMBER!" He requested.</p><p>Unsure of what he was referring to when he said that, within seconds she'd see for herself what it was. Carried by two Sentinels as one would a gurney was some kind of tube shaped object, its size big enough to where even she with her height could fit inside. Which is exactly what the plan was, once they reached them they set it down on the ground, interacted with it in some way to get it to open, then all four lifted her up and lowered her gently inside. Yet when she was laid down and the opening was sealed again, Azrael's mind was not focused on what was happening to her or what was going on.</p><p>Instead it was filled with countless questions regarding Husk, for given what had and hadn't been shared with her it obviously wasn't good. Sadly she wouldn't be allowed to worry for long, a few seconds after she felt them lift the chamber up from the ground the inside glowed with a new light. It was some kind of energy from what she could tell, a kind that she somehow had never seen or felt before in all her life. Yet whatever it was affected her greatly, it calmed her mind and made her soul drowsy, which inevitably led to her eyes closing as she succumbed to slumber.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, In The Same Area Not Too Far Away...</em>
</p><hr/><p>The Maykr race as a whole was a logic based species focused entirely on one thing and one thing only, the betterment of all life in creation. None were more dedicated to this mission than the first Maykr Samur, he devoted every free moment he had to his own personal research and inventions. One such area he was particularly interested in was the Wraiths and their power, ever since they came into existence he was obsessed by how much they influenced both the soul and flesh. Yet he never allowed it to interfere with his duties or control his life, he made sure to keep all he learned to himself until something of true value was achieved.</p><p>Unfortunately because of his obligations and responsibilities those moments of solitude were rare, thus meaning all progress he made was small. Then the last six months of peace happened, in which he was able to give nearly every second of his time to exploring the endless possibilities that the Wraiths' power presented. And in those six months something truly astounding happened, Samur with the theory that because of how malleable and adaptive their power was even when combined with other energies, did exactly that with powers both divine and sinful. The result, something never before seen in all of creation, a new energy capable of accomplishing as much as the father himself, he called it Argent.</p><p>However he did not share this with the father for at the time it was in a very volatile state, so even the slightest disturbance of what kept it balanced in that moment could potentially cause a terrible reaction. Hence why he spent the remainder of his free time before the Wretch arrived perfecting the means to refine it, make it safe and useable so that the potential it possessed could be realized. Then everything that followed after happened, with so much chaos the greatest personal achievement of his life was temporarily forgotten. But when the Hell Wave occurred and both Maykrs and Sentinels came forth to immediately respond, it brought his creation to mind and how it could be invaluable to the situation.</p><p>This is how things were proceeding as well as they were, for purity on its own could help those affected the least, where as Argent was used on the the more dire cases. The reason why is because the rate at which the Hell Wave was altering them, in accordance with the Dark One's power, was far too great for even the most potent of holy energy to do anything to. But with Argent they were not only able to halt the transformation of the afflicted both in soul and body, but were also slowly fighting against it to try and undo it entirely. Which, even with everything that was going on and the atmosphere of it all, Samur felt a strong pride well up inside himself.</p><p>"They're progressing as you expected my Seraphim." A Maykr angel informed their superior as both looked at a terminal, one of many that had been setup on site to help them work, "We're administering the energy as you instructed, the alteration of their current flesh and the production of more to allow for mutation has ceased, however as you also expected the treatment is unfortunately slow, we estimate that even after a full day the progress will just barely reach five percent." It continued as he studied the data for himself.</p><p>"But it is still progress..." He said whilst deeply in thought, "I will see if we cannot increase the amount given, but until I am certain it will be safe do not alter it by even the smallest margin." He told the angel.</p><p>"Of course my Seraphim." It replied before excusing itself with a bow of respect.</p><p>Alone yet again Samur was able to drown out the noise around him and focus solely on the new information.</p><p><em>"Yes...it's going exactly as I hoped..." </em>He thought as a small smile came to his face, <em>"The benefits of the purity are still granted to the individual without negatively affecting them even though they are pure corruption, the Wraiths' energy not only allows them to come together but also ensures that the best aspects of all three are received without any of the negative..." </em>He deduced.</p><p>Continuing to stare at the screens completely ignoring those around him, he came back to reality when someone called out his name.</p><p>"SAMUR!" A wide eyed and frantic Lucifer shouted, before running as fast as he could towards him.</p><p>Only able to turn before the devil reached him, the Seraphim was kept from speaking as something unexpected happened.</p><p>"THANK YOU!" Lucifer still shouting said while hugging him, tears coming to his eyes as he did, "Father told me that you're to thank for how well everything is going after...well...whatever that was..." He explained before pulling away so they could look at each other, "Really I truly can't express my gratitude enough." He added.</p><p>"I am simply doing what is expected of me Lucifer, there is no reason to thank me." Samur replied while moving his hands to his backside, "Besides all I'm really doing is just standing here making sure nothing else explodes, you really should be thanking the Sentinels and the angels, they're the ones doing the real work." He told him.</p><p>"That's not true at all!" Lucifer exclaimed as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "Father said that this was only possible thanks to your inventions, as well as something else that I didn't quite understand...some kind of new energy I think?" He said doing his best to recall the details.</p><p>"The only reason I made what I have is to fulfill the purpose father gave me, to help ensure the betterment of all life regardless of nature or origin, so long as they are deserving of aid then I shall always give it." Samur argued.</p><p>"Yeah, that's bullshit." He replied though did so with a smile, "I don't know why you're so adamant on refusing to accept praise or to be acknowledged as a kind caring person, but still I am indebted to you Samur and I promise I will pay that back when this is over." He vowed.</p><p>"That is completely unnecessary and I insist you take back that statement." Samur said.</p><p>"Nope, the devil always makes good on his deals and the one I've stricken with you is no exception." He replied.</p><p>"But I didn't make a deal with you." Samur pointed out.</p><p>"The devil makes his own deals." He countered with a cheeky grin causing him to sigh.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be with your family now? I'm sure they're worried to death about you and what's going on." Samur asked.</p><p>"I've already called Lilith and explained things to her, believe me I'm going to need treatment after we get done talking..." He answered before changing his expression to one of seriousness, "Actually, the reason I've come here to speak with you is about death." He revealed.</p><p>"Your sister?" Samur inquired to be sure.</p><p>"Yes, has she been found yet?" He asked while taking a step closer, "It's nearly been a day at this point since it happened, between dealing with the press, with the nobles, the Overlords, and everything in between I haven't been able to search myself nor keep up to date on the search." He explained.</p><p>"Well then, I suppose you are due for something good to happen." Samur began as he looked back to the terminal's screens, "She was found but a few minutes before you arrived yourself, she was taken to Urdak so that father can oversee her recovery personally alongside the Khan." He answered.</p><p>"Oh...oh that's wonderful..." Lucifer breathed out in relief while putting a hand to his chest.</p><p>"But I advise that you go to your family and friends for now, although they have been informed by the news and what you have shared with your wife who has undoubtedly shared it with them, it would still be best for you to go there in person." He suggested.</p><p>"Agreed, plus I am running on fumes and even that's running low, after I calm them down and answer their questions I'm going straight into a coma." Lucifer replied, "But before I do, there's a few things more I'd like to know." He said.</p><p>"The status of Millie, Moxxie, and Husk?" Samur guessed.</p><p>"Yes, along with something else." He confirmed.</p><p>"I see, in regards to the first of your concerns Millie and Moxxie are nearly done with their recovery, in fact you might be able to take them back with you if all traces of the Hell Wave's energy has been cleansed, however they will still be weak for seven days to at worst fourteen, though able to stand and walk slowly they will need help." Samur informed.</p><p>"And Husk?" He asked.</p><p>"One of the many who are critical, all of whom once we have found everyone that is buried or trapped will be taken back to Urdak to be treated in more appropriate conditions, which given we are already nearly through the impact radius we should be leaving by the end of the day, as for how long they'll remain in Urdak is unknown." Samur answered.</p><p>"Those poor people, including Husk." He said with a saddened expression, "Everyone at the hotel's going to be devastated, especially Nifty." He added.</p><p>"You had a second question." Samur reminded so he wouldn't forget.</p><p>"Hm? Oh! You're right, sorry." He apologized.</p><p>"It's alright, this is a dark moment in your circle's history, it would be strange if you weren't burdened by it all." Samur assured which made him smile.</p><p>"Thank you." He replied before getting back on topic, "Anyway, I wanted to ask about Will, my brother, and that demon, what happened to them when the Hell Wave went off? In the insanity of everything I forgot to ask father." He explained.</p><p>"They are still in Doom but they are not trapped." Samur told him.</p><p>"Was Gabriel affected by the Hell Wave like Azrael?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes, but because he is a being of purity, combined with the presence of the Khans and the Slayer with all the power he has gained, they were able to dispel the corruption he received and restored him to full vigor." Samur answered.</p><p>"That's wonderful! Good to know he's still okay." He replied as a smile came back to his face, only to be quickly replaced by a confused look, "Wait, why are they still in Doom? Wasn't the point of that Hell Wave to breakthrough father's barrier so that way the Dark One could escape?" He questioned.</p><p>"That was the assumption, but as it turns out the Dark One's soul is still present in the realm, we hypothesize that because the Icon on its own was such a threat to all of creation that it served as perfect bait, and once the Slayer was as close as he could be he released the stored energy it absorbed to try and destroy him." Samur explained.</p><p>"Ah, so they've remained to finish the job then." He determined.</p><p>"Precisely, which if all goes well may this be the final tragedy that befalls us all." Samur replied.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, In Doom...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Ya know, over these last six months Sir Pentious had done nothing but suffer, forced to endure excruciating pain and humiliation by the hand of both the Dark One and Valentino. And while after the Icon of Sin went off like a nuclear test gone wrong he was freed from his meat prison, thus granting him the release from that pain, he was still feeling humiliated. But it wasn't because the three men who saved him that he now led belittled or mocked him in any way, it was HOW he was leading them that wounded his still incredibly prideful self. Just as how the Slayer carried Gabriel over his shoulder when he sought to free him, he too now carried the snake demon as they all walked so he could rest, though he did so bridal style.</p><p>As for how he was able to maintain his form without a collar as he needed six months ago, the ONE good thing to come out of serving as the Dark One's lead inventor/engineer was learning how to do it himself. Well that's not entirely true, he also knew how to traverse the Dark One's fortress to avoid getting lost, hence why he was their guide. Even if he was being forced to do so while in the Slayer's arms, which again was quite possibly the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him.</p><p>"Could you PLEASE let me go?" He begged for what was the fifth time at this point, each request getting louder and closer to his wit's end.</p><p>"As we have told you you need to rest, even with our aid you have experienced far more than any mortal soul should within that amount of time, combine this with your proximity to the Hell Wave and any activity from you could be harmful in a number of different ways." The Wretch explained as he walked beside the Slayer, the Khans and the Soul Cube flying between the two of them.</p><p>"But I don't even have a body anymore!" He whined before he pointed to Gabriel, who was the one leading them around with his directions, "And why aren't you concerned about him?! He was right there with me when it went off!" He reminded.</p><p><strong>"True, but not only am I one of the creator's children, an archangel, and a being of absolute purity, it is thanks to the Khans and the Slayer's aid I was able to make a full swift recovery." </strong>Gabriel explained.</p><p>"They did the same for me!" He pointed out.</p><p>"Yes, but you are a mortal, were you not listening?" The Wretch asked.</p><p>"Ugh, it's like I'm running a marathon around a puddle..." He groaned while dragging a hand down his face.</p><p>"Speaking of going in circles, that feels like all we've been doing with our time." The Khans commented wanting to join in on the conversation.</p><p>"Did the Dark One alter the structure at all? Though it has been long since I last walked through these halls, it feels as if it is miles between all the places we have been." The Wretch asked.</p><p>"Actually he did, after Doom was sealed for good he set to work changing the layout of the building, which started at the same time as the Icon's reconstruction." Sir Pentious answered.</p><p><strong>"Was that always the plan? Or was it one born of desperation?" </strong>Gabriel inquired curious about how it turned out the way it did.</p><p>"Yes and no." He answered before explaining, "See the plan was to use the Slayer's mech to improve the Icon's lethality and give it the ability to absorb any incoming energy to further increase its power, but then the Dark One saw how absolutely fucking insane this guy is and how much more insane he became as time went on, which is when he decided to turn it into a giant bomb." He told them while pointing to the Slayer with his thumb.</p><p>"That does make sense, his new suit was meant to make him truly unstoppable." The Khans said.</p><p>"Wasn't he already?" He questioned.</p><p>"Well...um...actually you make a good point." They responded not able to think of anything else.</p><p>"I'm beginning to see why there will be no more Khans after the current." The Wretch said, though quietly and to himself to make sure they didn't hear.</p><p><strong>"Does anyone else find it odd how he has not revived any of his minions?"</strong> Gabriel asked as he looked around,<strong> "Not a single Imp roams these halls nor a Knight to try and ward us off, yet the closer we get the stronger we can feel his power." </strong>He noted.</p><p>"He did the same during the siege..." The Slayer spoke which caught only Sir Pentious by surprise, "As the hordes died outside his walls he didn't summon them to his side...our fight was long over due...he wanted to look into my soul as I ripped apart the flesh he conjured..." He explained.</p><p>"...YOU CAN FUCKING TALK?!" Sir Pentious shouted after a few seconds of stunned silence right in his face.</p><p>Expecting him to say yes or even just nod, the snake demon received neither which only irritated him.</p><p>"HEY!" He shouted again while lightly hitting the top of the Slayer's helmet with his fist, "YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING TALK OUT OF NOWHERE AND THEN GO MUTE AGAIN ASSHOLE!" He berated.</p><p><strong>"Best savor what little you heard." </strong>Gabriel spoke up to gain his attention, <strong>"Once we are through here and all goes back to normal, I believe he will return to silence and never speak again." </strong>He told him.</p><p>"Oooooooh that'sss bullssshit!" Sir Pentious exclaimed while hissing, something he only did when he was REALLY pissed, "Thisss WHOLE time you do nothing but give off thisss big manly man mute persssona but you can actually ssspeak! If you don't sssay anything else after we're done I ssswear I'll make you regret it!" He warned.</p><p>With Gabriel keeping his focus ahead while listening in amusement to Sir Pentious go off on the Slayer, no one paid any attention to the Wretch or the Khans.</p><p>"Great angels." He spoke to them in a whisper which brought them closer, as they could tell he wanted this conversation to be private, "Have you ever seen the Slayer like this before? Even I with our brief interactions in the past never saw this side of him." He asked.</p><p>"Yes, when he first came to the Sentinel world and even for a great deal of time after." They answered, "To be honest with you, it has us worried." They admitted.</p><p>"Why?" He inquired.</p><p>"When he was like this before he trusted nothing and no one, even though we presented ourselves as his allies and meant him no harm, he looked at everything waiting for a reason to start killing." They explained.</p><p>"Is that not what he always does? Study his environment in preparation for a potential fight?" He questioned.</p><p>"This was different, it wasn't that he was keeping his guard up in the event of a fight, it was more so that he WANTED to fight just for the sake of doing so." They clarified.</p><p>"So why didn't he?" He asked.</p><p>"Because he was still himself, at least to some degree." They answered while looking over to the Slayer, doing so in a way that wouldn't get them noticed, "Despite the madness that became his every waking moment he never lost sight of why he dove deeper and deeper into it, thankfully we met him before it got any worse which is once again the case." They answered before looking back to the Wretch.</p><p>"Hopefully this will be the last time, after we deal with the Dark One." He replied.</p><p>"Agreed." They said.</p><p>After that the rest of the time spent walking was done so in relative silence, with Sir Pentious giving up on either being let down or getting the Slayer to say more. So he just stuck to giving them precise directions on where to go to reach the inner most sanctum, which is where he swore with all his soul the Dark One resided.</p><p><strong>"By father's name, this power is sickening..." </strong>Gabriel spoke in a hushed tone as they were now in the final corridor, <strong>"Even when I was under his control, I never felt this." </strong>He said.</p><p>"Yeah, it sucks." Sir Pentious agreed as he unintentionally gripped the Slayer's suit out of fear, "Hey, just so I won't have a panic attack, how exactly are you guys going to contain his soul now that the Slayer's fortress doesn't exist anymore?" He asked.</p><p>"That will be our task." The Khans answered as they flew closer to him so he could look over the Soul Cube, "Originally we were meant to contain all of the souls of Doom alongside his, however due to the Icon's resurrection our full potential could not be realized, but even still in our current state we can suppress the Dark One, we were capable of doing so with the Icon's soul but since it was not truly alive again that space is still free." They explained.</p><p>"Incredible..." He said while studying the device, "You're...I mean the machine it's...it's astounding!" He complimented.</p><p>"You should thank him." They replied while directing his attention to the Wretch.</p><p>"You made this?" He asked.</p><p>"The creator provided the design, all I did was merely lend some aid to his vision." The Wretch answered.</p><p>"You'll have to forgive him, he's humble to a harmful degree." The Khans apologized on his behalf.</p><p>"Ah wonderful, you're both stubborn dicks." Sir Pentious said with an eye roll referring to the Slayer.</p><p><strong>"We're here." </strong>Gabriel informed them while coming to a stop.</p><p>Stopping as well everyone looked ahead and saw it, the massive twin doors that hid the Dark One's sanctum from their vision. And while for the most part none of them reacted too strongly to this sight alone, Sir Pentious was unable to keep himself from lightly shaking as all his experiences in that space filled his mind.</p><p>"F-Fuck...sorry..." He apologized to the Slayer as he looked away, "H-How the fuck can I still shake like this even w-without a body?..." He questioned.</p><p>"Fear is a powerful emotion, you have every reason to be overcome by it in this moment." The Wretch assured.</p><p>This was it, for the second time in his life the Slayer would be face to face with the greatest evil of creation, and this time he'd make sure the bastard stayed where he belonged. Deciding to lead the assault he first carefully set Sir Pentious on the floor to wait for them, then he walked passed Gabriel and stood inches from the entrance. Waiting but a few seconds for the archangel to ready his spear, the Wretch to ensure his suit was working, and the Khans to bring forth and ready their blades, once they were all prepared he raised his leg and sent it forward to deliver a powerful kick to the doors. Watching as the massive slabs of metal hit the floor with a deafening thud before skidding across it to the other side, all four entered not sure what would be waiting for them.</p><p>The one thing they did expect was the chamber to be darker than the rest of the hollow keep, which proved to be true as not even the flicker of a candle could be seen. But they felt it, the Dark One's power was entirely focused on this room, he was here watching and waiting for them to either speak or act first. Yet further and further they went inside and still no signs of any life, and what made it stranger with each passing step was how the Dark One's power seemed to focus on the center of the room.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Click</strong>
</p><p>Upon hearing that sound everyone came to a full stop and traced it back to the source, where they were surprised to find themselves staring at the Slayer's foot. Slowly raising it from the floor he had stepped on a button that was hidden by the darkness, and with it removed they were met with another discovery. Only this one was far worse than a simple button triggered mechanism hidden beneath them, for it was connected to a pedestal that now rose from below at the very center of the floor. And what laid atop of it left them all speechless and without any thoughts, they couldn't grasp what it was they were seeing even though it was right in front of them.</p><p>A soul sphere, glowing bright red like a burning star in the endless void of space, stared back at them as if it were the gaze of a taunting eye. For although it was indeed a soul sphere there was no question of that, all any of them could sense coming from it was the Dark One's power, but not the Dark One himself.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere, Unknown...</em>
</p><hr/><p>A light tapping sound bounced off the ground accompanied by steady footsteps, a merry tune being whistled to help set the mood. A long freshly paved road, healthy looking trees with bright green leaves, and a sky that was neither gray nor red but a charming light blue. This was something that people made paintings of, a sight so simple yet so beautiful and filed with so many possibilities. Which was all this person had as they casually strode down the street, nothing but the whole wide world just waiting for them. Yes sir, from this person's point of view there was only one way for to go now, and as they looked up to the sky eyes protected by heart shaped glasses, a toothy grin spread from cheek to cheek from joy as they said-</p><p>"It's so good to be home~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah, nothing better than a nice wine on a pleasant spring day~" Valentino said with a contented sigh as he leaned back in his chair.</p><p>It'd been a long time since the moth demon saw anything of earth, and while a fair amount had changed, there were still two things that rang true like a church bell. The first was how even after all these years the world and everyone in it was just as stupid as he remembered, there were a few decent to meh folks sure but for the most part they were all grade "A" suckers. Which brought forth the second thing he discovered, that he still had his original powers. This is how he was able to sit so casually in a café only the elite of society had the privilege of dining at, it was also the reason why every rich bastard and bitch present were nearly killing each other just to kiss his feet.</p><p>All of the souls that resided in Lucifer's circle, whether they be natives such as Hellhounds or were humans sent there and turned into demons, essentially had two different sets of powers. One set was what everyone could do, simple things like donning a disguise in the event you ever went to earth, which explained why no one immediately freaked out when he showed up. The other set however depended entirely on the individual, which is how he was making them serve him as if he were a god. His power could be summed up sweetly as irresistible persuasion, sort of like a walking talking aphrodisiac that played on what you desired, what made you feel good, and what made you balls to the wall horny.</p><p>Even someone like Angel Dust who hated his guts couldn't resist it, hence why even when he was beaten within an inch of his life he'd take it with a smile. And this was only a small amount of pressure from his power, usually displayed in the form of pink smoke coming from his mouth. With that much alone he could get the disobedient slut to do anything, including the only thing that made him worth shit. But very few people were aware of this information, even the spider demon himself wasn't entirely sure of how he got his way so easily all the time.</p><p>However at this moment there was only one person besides himself who knew all of this, and he was NOT amused with how the demon was using his time.</p><p><strong>"Valentino." </strong>The Dark One's voice spoke within his mind as both their souls now inhabited the body, <strong>"What is the point of this? Why are you wasting our time?" </strong>He asked.</p><p>"It's been a while since I've had a nice bottle, a good view, and a well cooked meal." Valentino answered before taking a small sip from his glass, "Besides, you and I need to have a talk." He said afterwards.</p><p><strong>"Hold your tongue, less you want your body to succumb to violent convulsions." </strong>The Dark One warned, assuming that this was an attempt to betray him.</p><p>"Whoa whoa whoa calm down there, when I say talk I mean actually talk." He assured while putting a hand to his chest, "I should've worded that better, because believe me I am grateful that you didn't turn me into a meat puppet like those other two fucks, and for the power you've given me." He said.</p><p><strong>"Very well." </strong>The Dark One replied allowing him to continue.</p><p>"Thank you." He started with to show respect, "So here's the thing, ever since we got sealed I've been watching everything and everyone, this includes you of course but also the big gun wielding steroid that's keeping us from getting what we want, and I've gotta say you're going about it all wrong." He said.</p><p><strong>"Elaborate." </strong>The Dark One ordered.</p><p>"See, I get that you're all about being the most terrifying, sadistic, overall evil entity in existence, and TRUST me you are accomplishing that and then some, but while that works on everyone else it has no effect at all on the person who's kicking our asses." He told him as he looked up to the sky, "And the reason WHY that is, is because you keep throwing things at him he doesn't have to think twice about, just one big snarling monster after the other which he then tears apart with his bare hands, you need a different approach." He explained.</p><p><strong>"What do you suggest?" </strong>The Dark One inquired.</p><p>"Simple, the Slayer is unstoppable because all that's in his way are things no one cares about, things that he can slaughter endlessly and not one soul will shed a tear for." He began as a sadistic fang filled grin appeared on his face, "But, if we put something in front of him that he can't kill and he does, it'll take that indestructible unstoppable douchebag and break him like a well worn in bitch." He said.</p><p><strong>"Hostages won't work, he will do all that he can to keep from killing them." </strong>The Dark One told him.</p><p>"Yeah, which is why we ain't using hostages." He replied while swirling the wine in his glass ever so slightly, "It'll take me some time to get it all set up, but I promise you that it will work." He swore, "And on the plus side it will allow us to get into the circle without being noticed." He added.</p><p><strong>"It must, the sacrifice of the Icon was our only way of escaping, but without it we have no force that can hold its own against him, if this plan of yours fails and we are captured again, there will be repercussions." </strong>The Dark One said.</p><p>And with that their conversation was over, the Dark One fell silent and drowned out the world around them for the sake of peace, where as Valentino resumed his relaxation and meal while thinking about his master plan.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, In Urdak...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Pure evil, something that many souls claim to have seen or experienced at a point in their lives. Yet in these cases they were describing the actions or behavior of another individual, rather than referring to an entity or energy that truly deserved such a description. But for a small group of individuals, who stood side by side to form a circle, what they stared at with an assessing gaze was in their minds the only thing truly worthy of being referred to as such.</p><p>"Incredible, simply incredible." Samur spoke, being the first to do so after several minutes of silence, "All of this unrefined corruption, somehow safely contained within the parameters of a soul sphere, although I know it is our adversary who created it I still cannot contain my fascination, apologies." He told the others.</p><p>"It's alright Samur, no one here thinks ill of your amazement." Vegas assured as he gently placed a hand on the sphere, "To think, after all this time and all the plans he concocted to try and defeat us, he managed to come up with something so brilliantly devious, I too find it hard to keep myself from complimenting him." He admitted.</p><p><strong>"Forgive me father." </strong>Gabriel spoke up to gain his attention, <strong>"But I don't see why this is so perplexing, was your power not also housed in a similar way?" </strong>He asked.</p><p>"Yes, but only after a machine was created that could accomplish such a thing." Vega answered while pulling his hand away from the sphere, "But as I understand both the Wretch and Sir Pentious were given the task of creating new inventions, yet neither of you made anything that could have lent itself to this correct?" He inquired looking to both demons as he did.</p><p>"No, I can safely say I never made any device that would allow this." The Wretch replied.</p><p>"Likewise, most he had me do was work on the Icon and a new type of demon to try and kill him." Sir Pentious replied while pointing to the Slayer.</p><p>"Hmm...there is another possible explanation..." Samur said with a hum, his mind quickly forming a theory by the second, "The purpose of the machine isn't to separate father's soul from his power, for he could do that on his own without any complications, but to ensure that as Vega he wouldn't be detected not a single trace could remain, taking that much of a soul's power leaves it in a state that goes beyond ethereal, he would still exist but would be no more than what most deem a ghost." He explained.</p><p>"The machine served as a body in a sense, making sure that what remained would be safe and you would know where it was at all times." The Wretch said.</p><p>"Correct, however in his case it was far more extreme as all we needed was his sentience, but we can all see and feel the only thing the Dark One put into this sphere was his power, his memories and every other aspect that makes him who he is remains intact." He told them.</p><p>"But he would still need a vessel since his power is gone right? Or am I just not understanding what the fuck you're saying?" Sir Pentious asked.</p><p>"No you are correct, he would need something for his soul to reside in now that he cannot create a form on his own, and I believe we all know who he used." Vega answered.</p><p>"Who? Don't you mean-" Sir Pentious was about to question, but stopped mid sentence once he realized what he meant, "Ooooooh right, that mother fucker..." He said with a growl as anger quickly filled his being.</p><p><strong>"It does make sense, we found no trace of Valentino in the keep at all, nor any signs of his soul." </strong>Gabriel mentioned.</p><p>"So our assumptions are right, the use of the Icon to absorb energy and unleash the Hell Wave wasn't to try and kill them, it was to breakthrough the barrier surrounding Doom so they could escape." The Khan said.</p><p>"Well that's just fucking awesome, does that mean those two could be anywhere then?!" Sir Pentious asked.</p><p>"No, that wouldn't be possible." The Wretch answered while crossing his arms, "The blast was evenly distributed between Doom and Lucifer's circle, if the direction of the energy was completely random that wouldn't have happened, however Doom had been separated from the rest of creation so the Dark One and his arcanists couldn't conjure a new portal and escape." He explained.</p><p>"If that's true then how did they pull this off? How could they so perfectly direct and divide the energy?" Sir Pentious inquired.</p><p>"Shouldn't you know the answer to that?" The Khan questioned, finding his lack of knowledge of the Dark One's plan strange.</p><p>"Hey, I only knew whatever either bastard told me, and my instructions regarding the Icon at first was to create a design for the demons to follow to turn him into a cyborg basically, but then as we were nearly finished I was told to make it into a giant bomb, I had NO idea what it was actually going to be used for I swear." He told her.</p><p>"And we believe you." Vega responded instead of the Khan, "But you do raise a good question, one that no matter how many different ways I look at it, only has one potential answer." He said.</p><p>"So...you do know?..." Sir Pentious asked.</p><p>"Only as a hypothesis, not in fact." He answered, "You see, there is a crucial detail we haven't acknowledged up until now, something that none of us considered because it never held relevance, but what if the answer lies not with the Dark One or Valentino but Hell itself?" He suggested.</p><p>"...Okay, he's lost me." Sir Pentious said with a confused expression.</p><p>"I as well am unsure of where you're going with this father." Samur admitted with great curiosity.</p><p>"When a soul is sent to either Heaven or Hell they are cast into a specific section based on who they are as an individual." He began.</p><p>"Wait, does that mean people from other earths could be sent to my circle?" Sir Pentious asked.</p><p>"Indeed, however they would have no way of knowing that was the case unless someone proved it to be true, or if the devil or another high ranking official in the place they're sent tells them, but they'd never have any reason to do that." He answered before continuing his explanation, "Now as I was saying, when a soul goes to either realm and is sent to the section that suits them the best, this is when the very energy of this place becomes a part of them, which allows them to draw upon it and use it in whatever way they can." He revealed.</p><p><strong>"This also explains how in certain instances their new forms are vastly different from what they were previously, such as you being turned into a snake with eyes spread across your whole body." </strong>Gabriel added while gesturing to the demon.</p><p>"Yes, and it could also be the answer to the mystery we're hoping to solve, for if Valentino's soul still possessed the unique energy of Lucifer's circle they could have used that as a way to establish a connection via the Hell Wave, allowing them to escape." He told them.</p><p>"That is incredible father." Samur complimented with a look of astonishment, impressed beyond words that he was able to think of that so easily.</p><p>"Never forget where your intelligence comes from Samur." He responded with a smile while lightly tapping his head.</p><p>"If what you're saying is true though father, then that means both Valentino and the Dark One are in Lucifer's circle right now hiding somewhere among the populace." The Khan realized.</p><p>However no one would say anything in response to this revelation, for the Slayer gained their attention when he suddenly turned around and walked away.</p><p>"What the, where the fuck are you going?!" Sir Pentious questioned.</p><p>"Hunting." He replied just as he reached the door that led out of the room.</p><p>"Slayer wait!" The Wretch called out which managed to get him to stop, "We have no idea where they are AND we have no means of finding them, without his power the Dark One cannot be tracked and any energy we could search for that is in the demon's soul are present in the population, looking for them at this time would be no different than wandering around a dark room hoping to find a torch." He told him.</p><p>"I don't care..." The Slayer replied not even bothering to look over his shoulder at them, "They're out there somewhere...planning something...I can find them quickly if I waste no time here or elsewhere..." He said.</p><p><strong>"Slayer, I do not mean to be rude or to insult you, but do you REALLY not grasp what will happen if you do that?" </strong>Gabriel questioned, <strong>"Think about this carefully, if you return to Lucifer's circle chaos will inevitably ensue, everyone including the Sentinels and the Exterminators will be be sent into a frenzy, which in turn will alert the Dark One and Valentino causing them to escape somewhere else which would make finding them even more difficult!" </strong>He explained.</p><p>"The only way they can escape is through a portal...when that happens we will detect it..." The Slayer countered before slowly turning his head towards them, "Give me a single good reason why I don't just draw them out immediately and end this by leaving..." He requested.</p><p>For the next few seconds everyone was quiet, for all of them were taken aback by how the Slayer spoke to Gabriel. It wasn't disrespectful, nor was it angry, both his tone and how he had delivered those words made it seem like he was challenging the archangel. This is why Vega felt the need to be the one to respond, doing so by first moving away from the soul sphere and coming closer to him.</p><p>"Will." He spoke in a soft volume and comforting tone to try and help him relax, "I understand how you feel, how badly you want this fight to be put to rest." He told him.</p><p>"If that was true you wouldn't be trying to keep me here..." The Slayer replied.</p><p>"That's not what I'm doing, if you want to you can leave right now and I promise we won't stop you." He said.</p><p>Hearing that the Slayer immediately acted by taking a step forward, which caused the door he'd been in front of to finally open.</p><p>"But." Vega spoke again which kept him from taking anymore, "Before you go I want you to think about the others." He requested.</p><p>"Why?..." The Slayer asked.</p><p>"Because I want you to imagine how they will feel if the first thing you do when you go back isn't to see them." He answered, "Up until now they thought they'd never get to see you again, and just as it seems like that is going to change and things are looking up disaster strikes in the form of something they've never seen." He continued.</p><p>"Your point?..." The Slayer questioned.</p><p>"They're scared, they're confused, they only know as much as Lucifer can tell them which has been given to him by myself and Samur, but because we are needed here alongside the Khan, her predecessors, and even Gabriel, don't you think they deserve to be attended to by the one person who they want to see more than any?" He asked.</p><p>Another brief period of silence took the room as the Slayer seemed to consider the question, which helped relieve some of the tension in the air.</p><p>"...Fine..." He answered but remained where he was, "But if anything happens..."</p><p>"You'll be the first to know." Vega assured before he could finish his sentence.</p><p>"Hey! What about me?" Sir Pentious called out as he put a hand to his chest, "Don't I get to go back? I'm sure everyone's missing me too!" He asked.</p><p>"I'm afraid not." The Khan answered causing him to look at her, "You must remain here so we can examine your soul and give you treatment." She explained.</p><p>"BUT I'M FINE!" He shouted with his arms thrown out to his sides, "I'M NOT IN ANY PAIN AND I'M NOT TIRED! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" He told her.</p><p>"Of course, but you wouldn't won't to go back unless you were entirely certain you were ready correct?" She asked.</p><p>"Well...yeah." He answered.</p><p>"And you wouldn't want to put the others in danger, in the event there actually is something we need to treat right?" She inquired.</p><p>"...No..." He replied though in a nearly inaudible volume, as by that point he accepted his fate.</p><p>"Very good, if you'll please come with me I will take you to where we are treating all of the patients of the Hell Wave personally." She offered.</p><p>"Sure...that sounds great..." He accepted with a defeated sigh and slumped shoulders.</p><p><strong>"I'll come with you." </strong>Gabriel volunteered as he walked over to them, <strong>"I can lend my aid with the affected and check on Azrael." </strong>He explained.</p><p>"I and the Wretch shall stay here, to continue studying the soul sphere and see if we can't use it somehow." Samur decided, receiving a silent agreement from the demon in the form of a nod.</p><p>"Well, it appears we all have something to do." Vega said before opening a portal and going through it.</p><p>Following behind him as the Slayer knew it led to Lucifer's circle, once it closed the Khan, Gabriel, and Sir Pentious also took their leave, allowing the Wretch and Samur to begin their work.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>A Short While Ago Inside Lucifer's Circle...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Talking to someone after they've experienced something traumatic is difficult, a fact that Lucifer unfortunately had experience with. When Charlie was nearly hit by the falling spotlight in the channel 666 studio and was sent into an intense state of shock, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't think of a single thing to say to her to make her feel better. But whether it was because he had that incident to draw from, or because he wasn't as in shock now as he was then, this time he felt like he could speak to and have a conversation with Millie and Moxxie, who were in a similar state.</p><p>"...Look." He spoke to get their attention, which thankfully worked as both Imps moved their gazes towards him, "There's a lot of things I could tell you right now, that it's going to be okay, that the shock will subside soon, and everything will be back to normal by tomorrow or the day after, but we all know that's complete bullshit that only actors say on tv shows and in movies." He said while leaning back in his seat, "Instead I am going to answer every question you have because I know you have some eating away at your souls, so whenever you are ready just let them out." He invited.</p><p>"Really? Any question at all?" Moxxie questioned.</p><p>"Mhm, nothing is off limits." He assured.</p><p>"And you'll be honest right? No beating around the bush or sugar coating everything to make it sound better?" Millie asked.</p><p>"Total transparency." He promised.</p><p>Taking a moment to exchange a look between themselves as if to silently figure out what they were going to ask, once they decided what the best questions could be they returned their focus to the devil.</p><p>"Are Husk and Azrael okay?" Moxxie started things off, both he and his wife having concerned looks on their faces.</p><p>"Both were taken to Urdak for more treatment, so both will be fine." He said.</p><p>"That's good, but it didn't answer my question." Moxxie replied.</p><p>"No, it didn't." He agreed with a sigh, "The truth is while they WILL be fine there is no doubt about that, their current conditions are fine...and critical." He explained, having hesitated to say the second one.</p><p>"W-Which one is critical?..." Millie asked with a slightly shaky voice, tears already forming in her eyes for she feared the answer.</p><p>To both Imps horror though Lucifer didn't say anything, but only because he had no reason to. The truth is those two couldn't be any more different than each other when it came to what they were, Azrael was simply put a child of god while Husk was just a normal man turned into a demon. Even so they hoped that it wasn't him who was critical, but only because they knew no matter what happened Azrael would come out okay. This is why for the next few moments a pause in their conversation happened, as Millie couldn't keep herself from crying and Moxxie did his best to comfort her, all the while Lucifer waited until they were ready to continue.</p><p>"I'm...I'm sorry..." She apologized followed by a few sniffles.</p><p>"You have no reason to be sorry, plus you're just reacting the same way everyone else will." Lucifer told her.</p><p>"Speaking of the others, were they affected by what happened?" Moxxie asked, "I mean, how big was it and how far did it reach?" He added for clarification.</p><p>"No, the Hell Wave thankfully only impacted the center of the city and some of the surrounding area, not trying to make light of those hit by it of course but it could have been much worse." Lucifer answered.</p><p>"That's a relief." He said with a smile as it was nice to hear something good, "They're all waiting for us at the hotel right?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh yeah, the moment this happened everyone rushed over there just so they'd know where we all were, and the moment you four couldn't be found is when the panic set in." Lucifer answered.</p><p>"I bet you Blitzo's gonna hug us the moment we go in." Millie said as a smile of her own appeared.</p><p>"Pfft, you kidding? That lunatic will probably rush out of the building before the limo stops and jump through the window to see if we're okay." Moxxie replied.</p><p>"I thought he made fun of you though?" Lucifer questioned with a raised brow.</p><p>"Yeah, but he really does care about us." He told him before adorning a serious expression, "But don't you EVER tell him I said that, if he thinks I know he cares about us he'll get all clingy and mushy, which he already is but it'll get worse I just know it." He said.</p><p>"My lips are sealed." Lucifer promised with a gesture of locking his mouth, "Do you two have any more questions?" He asked.</p><p>"I do." Millie answered while raising her hand, "You said that thing was a Hell Wave, and while I'm not sure I understand what that is exactly the first thing it makes me think of is Doom, which leads me to wonder if this has anything to do with Will and whether or not he's okay, so...is he?" She asked.</p><p>"I...actually can't answer that." He replied while moving a hand to the back of his head, "But only because I myself have no idea, I mean I know he isn't dead because OBVIOUSLY, but I assume that when you ask if he's okay you mean overall, so while physically he's unchanged there's...well...a lot of other ways he isn't okay." He explained.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Moxxie inquired wanting to know more.</p><p>Unfortunately this would be the end of their exchange, for not a second later they felt the limo stop which meant that they were at the hotel. And before they could even attempt to say one more word, or perhaps the driver could roll down the separator to tell them they arrived, the outlandish claim Moxxie made but a few moments ago actually came true.</p><p>"MY BABIES!" Blitzo shouted at the top of his lungs as he crashed through one of the windows, landing right on top of the married couple, "I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TWO OUT OF MY SIGHT EVER AGAIN!" He carried on while squeezing them in his arms.</p><p>"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" Both Moxxie and Lucifer shouted in a mixture of rage and shock.</p><p>"Blitzy!" Stolas called out before showing up as well, but like the well mannered sane person that he was he opened one of the doors instead leaping in like a psychopath, "Don't be so rough with them! Lilith told us that they're still in recovery!" He said.</p><p>"JUST LET ME HAVE THIS STOLAS!" Blitzo shouted back before squeezing them tighter.</p><p>"B-Blitz..." Millie barely squeaked out while rapidly tapping his arm with her hand, her face changing from red to blue as more air was forced out.</p><p>Thankfully an unexpected angel of mercy appeared to save the two from his clamp like hugging, doing so by reaching in through the window, grabbing onto one of his horns, then pulling him out and away from them.</p><p>"Alright, that's enough." Vox told him as he held him up in the air so they could be at eye level, "Honestly WHAT compelled you to do that?" He questioned.</p><p>"What? Can't a guy be happy that two of the people in his life aren't lying dead in a hole?" Blitzo responded while crossing his arms.</p><p>"Of course he can, but jumping through the window of a limousine and nearly breaking their necks with a hug is an entirely new type of insanity." He said.</p><p>Keeping him in the air like that to make sure he wouldn't do anything else so they could get out of the vehicle, once Lucifer helped the two Imps through the door opened by Stolas they were met with a proper welcome.</p><p>"Dad!" Charlie exclaimed before rushing into his arms, eyes shut tightly while her own arms wrapped around his torso.</p><p>"It's so good to see you sweetie." He told her as he hugged her back.</p><p>"I'm glad to see you're okay dear." Lilith greeted as she walked over as well before joining the embrace.</p><p>"Hey, how you two holding up?" Cherri asked as she and the others from Slayer Studios approached Millie and Moxxie.</p><p>"We're okay, really tired and weak in the knees but that'll pass after some rest." She answered.</p><p>"Yeah, which you two are going to get plenty of." Angel Dust told them.</p><p>"We might want to get their necks checked out first thought, after what this whack job pulled." Vox suggested still holing onto Blitzo.</p><p>"I WAS WORRRIED!" He shouted in his defense, "And could you PLEASE put me down now?" He requested.</p><p>"You gonna jump through anymore windows?" Vox asked.</p><p>"No I'm not gonna jump through anymore windows." He repeated in a somewhat mocking tone.</p><p>In response to that the Overlord let go and dropped him on his butt, eliciting a loud "Ow!" from him as a result.</p><p>"In his defense all of us were worried about you two." Stolas spoke up on his behalf, "Even those three couldn't keep from pacing about out of concern." He revealed while pointing to Loona, Octavia, and Katie.</p><p>"DAD!" Octavia shouted as her cheeks became flushed, which also happened to Loona but she simply kept silent and averted her gaze.</p><p>"WHY would you tell them that?..." Katie questioned with a groan while throwing her head back.</p><p>"Oh come on girls, this isn't the time to be shy about how we feel!" Velvet exclaimed, "What's really important is that they're safe and everything is okay." She said.</p><p>"Ahem." The voice of Alastor sounded loudly from behind them all, gaining everyone's attention.</p><p>Looking to the radio demon everybody noticed two things immediately. The first was Nifty who stood beside him, her eye as wide as it could be and filled with as much worry as she could muster. The second was how Alastor didn't have his trademark grin, not even a smile or smirk in its place could be found.</p><p>"I hate to interrupt all of the hugging and joyful reunions, but where is Husk?" He asked.</p><p>Hearing that question all eyes went straight to Lucifer, for none of them had realized the feathered feline wasn't with them until Alastor pointed it out.</p><p>"I'm...afraid he won't be joining us...for a very long time..." He answered sadly while closing his eyes and lowering his head.</p><p>"No..." Nifty spoke up softly as water began filling her eye, "You're lying...Millie and Moxxie are okay...so Husk is too...why are you lying?..." She asked.</p><p>"I'm not lying, how the Hell Wave affects a person's body and soul is a case by case situation, because of this that means-"</p><p>"YOU'RE LYING!" She repeated though by shouting this time, "HUSK WAS WITH YOUR SISTER! SHE'S THE ANGEL OF DEATH! SO HE HAS TO BE OKAY!" She insisted.</p><p>"And yet she's not with us either." He countered which took everyone by surprise, "Both of them along with several others were taken back to Urdak, where they are going to stay until they make full recoveries, I'm afraid though that the likelihood of us getting to see them is slim to none." He explained.</p><p>"BUT WE'VE BEEN THERE BEFORE! WHY CAN'T WE GO BACK NOW?!" She questioned demanding a better explanation than that.</p><p>Unexpectedly it wouldn't be Lucifer who'd be the one to give it, instead it was Alastor who spoke to her after he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.</p><p>"Nifty." He said to get her to look at him, "I know you want Lucifer to tell you something that'll make sense of this, but it's clear that he is just as confused about what's happened as we are, so what he's telling you now is truly all that he can." He told her.</p><p>"W-WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!" She asked as her voice began to tremble, which coincided with her body starting to shake, "H-HUSK IS HURT AND WE C-CAN'T SEE HIM! WHY AREN'T YOU UPSET?! DON'T Y-YOU CARE?!" She shouted at him.</p><p>"Of course I do, but getting mad at Lucifer and shouting at the top of my lungs won't change anything, and if it won't work for me I'm afraid it will be the same for you." He answered.</p><p>At that point she couldn't hold out any longer, her tears began falling and her knees gave out from beneath her as the pain and sadness came out. However Alastor made sure she didn't hit the ground, he caught her in his arms and held her close to himself as he began crying uncontrollably. Over the next couple of minutes that's all that transpired, Nifty sobbing without end as the others all tried to process this news themselves. But that's when it happened, something that instantly changed the mood of the moment and dispelled any sadness they or even Nifty felt.</p><p>The two massive doors at the front of the hotel were pulled opened slowly, which got their attention due the sound they made from how heavy they were. And when they looked to see who was coming out their hearts stopped, their breaths held in, and a cold nearly freezing sensation was felt from their heads to to their toes. Although he still wore the Maykr armor which was now covered in blood, ash, and various scars of battle, there was no mistaking who the figure was. The Slayer, Will, had come back to Lucifer's circle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Our Plans Moving Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doom Slayer, a name which held such power the mere mention of it could cause a soul to be paralyzed with fear. With fists that could shatter mountains, weapons to decimate entire armies, and an unwavering resolve that was displayed in unbridled rage driven carnage, any soul in all of creation that were sane would run the moment they saw him. However in this current moment as he stood outside of a hotel, the sanity of those who stood in his presence ranged from debatable to conclusively nonexistent. Yet this played no part in the lack of screams or fleeing feet, the reason why these individuals stood still like statues is because they were some of the fortunate few to actually know him personally.</p><p>So when they saw him appear after believing for so long that he was gone forever, the only emotions to swell inside them were disbelief and joy.</p><p>"W-Will?..." Angel Dust was the first to speak, voicing the question they all had in their heads as they wondered if this was real, "That's...that's you right?...This isn't some kind of sick fucking joke right?..." He asked.</p><p>Responding with but a simple shake of his head, everyone's heartbeats started to get faster while their expressions turned from shocked to happy, for their big buff mute murder machine was actually back! It is for this reason that two of them in particular ran at him as fast as they could, so overcome with joy their bodies moved on their own. To no one's surprise it was Katie and Angel Dust, whom everyone knew had feelings for the stoic space marine.</p><p>"WILL!" Both of them shouted at once as they threw their arms around him, tears already spilling over from their eyes, "IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU!" They cried.</p><p>Seeing the two of them react this way when they were normally no hesitant and afraid to show their emotions, made what was already one of the happiest moments of everyone's lives even more so. However all the smiles and the indescribably euphoria that was happening as a result of the Slayer return would come to a screeching halt, but it wasn't because tragedy or otherwise suddenly struck. No, the reason for why this wonderous moment would have a pin put in it for now, was because of what the Slayer did in response to Angel and Katie's display of affection.</p><p>"It's good to see you too..." He spoke.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...HE SPOKE?!</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, On Urdak...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Hmm..." The Khan hummed to herself as she looked over the results of Sir Pentious's examination.</p><p>When the snake demon resigned himself to be prodded as if he were something you'd find in a petri dish, he lost every bit of wind that blew beneath his sails. He said not a word nor moved an inch less directed by the Maykr angels who carried out the tests, all of which were supervised and now being reviewed by the Khan. For it didn't take one as wise and well taught as her to see he wanted out of there, which she sympathized with as he'd spent what felt like an eternity confined in a torturous prison.</p><p>"Do you guys give lollipops to the good boys and girls who don't bite you during this stuff?" He jokingly asked her while staring up at the ceiling, his form laid atop of an impressively designed examination table.</p><p>"No, but that is an interesting suggestion." She jested in return, much to his annoyance.</p><p>"You're not supposed to be sarcastic back, that's not how that works." He said as he looked at her with an unamused expression.</p><p>"And demons aren't supposed to be in Heaven getting examinations by those of divine creation, yet here we are." She replied with a smile, meeting his gaze with her own.</p><p>"What the fuck does it take to get a rise out of you people?!" He asked in frustration causing her to chuckle.</p><p>"When you get close I'll let you know." She answered.</p><p>Letting out a random nonsensical sound as she kept one upping him, he laid back down on the table to count the tiles in the ceiling, which was easy as there were none. Thankfully like a breath of fresh air Vega suddenly appeared, which they expected once they noticed a portal of his making open in the room.</p><p>"Oh hey, you're back." Sir Pentious greeted as it closed behind him, "That didn't take very long, didn't want to stick around for all the waterworks and hugging?" He asked.</p><p>"Surprisingly I don't believe there will be all too much crying." Vega answered while putting his hands behind his back, "When we arrived everyone was outside meeting Lucifer, Millie, and Moxxie who just returned to the hotel, and when Will went out to greet them the first thing he did when they reacted was speak, so I decided I'd take my leave before I was noticed so they could focus on this exciting development." He explained.</p><p>"Are you sure that was wise father? What if he only spends a few minutes with them before he leaves to find Valentino?" The Khan asked as he came over to stand beside her.</p><p>"I'm fairly confident if at any point he tries to leave they'll tackle and tie him up to keep him there." He told her.</p><p>"Yeah, cause THAT'LL work..." Sir Pentious said with an eye roll, which was replicated simultaneously by all of the eyes on his body.</p><p>"Careful, you might hurt someone with that biting sarcasm." He warned jokingly.</p><p>"...I'm starting to think you're all just a bunch of assholes and aren't actually angels." Sir Pentious replied while crossing his arms.</p><p>"He's not in the best of moods at the moment." The Khan whispered to Vega as he turned his attention back to her.</p><p>"Really? I think he's in the best possible mood he can be at the moment." He said in the same volume.</p><p>"Care to share why?" She inquired finding that peculiar.</p><p>"He's a mortal, one whose worst experience regarding pain before these last six months were being cut in half by Will's chainsaw and being tortured in the Soul Harvester by the demons, and instead of being withdrawn or unresponsive he's trying his hardest to piss people off, which believe it or not is actually a good sign for him." He explained.</p><p>Looking at her face she seemed taken aback for a moment, but then quickly refocused on reviewing the test results.</p><p>"That...is...good." She replied hesitantly, "Even so, I don't think it's healthy to want to anger others." She added.</p><p>"Oh no it's entirely unhealthy, but it's part of what makes him who he is so it is not our place to judge." He told her.</p><p>"Of course, but that is still concerning." She said.</p><p>"You two DO realize it's quiet as shit in here so I can hear everything you're saying right?" Sir Pentious suddenly asked.</p><p>An awkward silence then filled the room, as both the Khan and Vega thought they were being fairly stealthy with their conversation.</p><p>"...How do his tests look?" Vega asked aloud after a few seconds, wanting to move passed that moment of embarrassment.</p><p>"Right, his tests." The Khan said in an awkward manner before regaining her composure, "Ahem, there appears to be no traces of the Dark One's power in his soul meaning he has no potential connection, furthermore the corruption in his soul is entirely his own so the risk of Valentino possibly having a connection as well is eliminated, all that is left is the Hell Wave but since he was already in a body made by the Dark One when he was caught in the blast all it accomplished was destroying that vessel." She informed.</p><p>"So...what you're saying is that I'm fine..." Sir Pentious said with squinted eyes and a heavy helping of snark in his words.</p><p>"Yes, as far as our tests can determine you are back to your normal self, no issues are present and there is nothing in your soul that could lead to any after a period of time." She confirmed.</p><p>"Wow, go figure, I knew what I was talking about." He said as he then hopped off the table, "It's almost like this was an entire waste of time!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"Are you certain the Hell Wave had no affect?" Vega questioned finding that a bit odd, "Although he was in a body made from the same energy, it should still have had some impact on his soul." He said now looking over the data himself.</p><p>"The same question came to my mind as well father, but we ran several different tests and even ran them multiple times, each one came back with the exact same data without any changes minor or major." She revealed.</p><p>"Hmm...perhaps we should run them again, along with a set of new ones..." He suggested.</p><p>"Ooooooooooh FUCK THAT." Sir Pentious said firmly which got their full attention, "I have been stuck in that LITERAL HELL HOLE FOR SIX FUCKING MONTHS! And now you want me to stay here until you find a problem that doesn't exist?! Not. A. Chance!" He told them as he headed for the door.</p><p>"Sir Pentious wait!" The Khan called out which got him to stop, "We're just concerned for your well being is all, I know you're tired and want nothing more than to return to your circle, but we need to be sure beyond any doubt that nothing is wrong with your soul or that it has been altered in any way." She explained.</p><p>"Well, it's a good thing you have that data then! You can just run it through sssome sssuper computer or sssomething else you divine dickheads have made, BECUASE I'M GOING HOME!" He shouted at them in anger before aggressively slithering out of the room, his hiss coming out near the end to show how irate he was.</p><p>Yet neither the Khan nor Vega followed, mostly because they hadn't expected such a passionate response from the normally quippy reptile.</p><p>"Should we go after him?" She asked while turning to look at him, "Or should we let the angels send him back?" She added.</p><p>"No, he's endured enough." He answered while letting out a sigh, "Obviously we do need to be certain that nothing will happen, but as it stands Valentino and the Dark One are in no position to execute any plan or pull any trick without exposing themselves, no doubt they are working to get to a point where this is possible but right now they are hiding from us, so it is during this time that we can examine the data more and after he's been allowed the relaxation he deserves we can run more tests if needed." He decided.</p><p>"That's fair, he does deserve to unwind." She agreed.</p><p>"I'll go make sure though that nothing goes wrong with his return, with a history as riddled with misfortune as his he could accidentally be sent to an entirely different circle." He said as he moved towards the door.</p><p>"If that did happen at least it'd give one of your children a reason to finally reach out to us." She replied with a smile, managing to get a few chuckles out of him before he left.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Somewhere Else Close By...</em>
</p><hr/><p>How quickly the children of the creator were experiencing a varied series of firsts, all happening within the span of a single year in the shared passage of time for Heaven and Hell. For Lucifer he'd been given a wake up call and finally faced his failings as both a ruler and brother to his siblings. For Azrael she took on a more mundane visage, discovered what could potentially be non familial love for her, and suffered excruciating pain that she had only ever witnessed. Then there was Gabriel, who out of these three had gone through the most by far with some of his experiences being similar or the exact same as theirs.</p><p>But as he stood beside a specially made chamber that housed his sister, which was treating her for the pain she felt and whatever else the Hell Wave may have caused, he now had the unfortunate privilege to say he knew what it felt like to see one of his siblings suffer while he could do nothing about it.</p><p><strong>"Oh Azrael, I'm so sorry." </strong>He apologized softly while looking down at her, able to see her sleeping form as the chamber's door was made of a glass like material, <strong>"If I had struck the demon when I entered the Icon, or had simply run it through the moment I saw it, I could've prevented this." </strong>He said.</p><p>Closing his eyes afterwards to help him think of how else he could show his regret, they opened immediately when he heard an unexpected noise. The sound was something lightly tapping glass, leading him to look down where he found the half lidded gaze of his sister smiling at him from inside the chamber. However she was still far too drained to say anything, so she'd only be able to respond in simple gestures and movements of her head.</p><p><strong>"You're supposed to be asleep." </strong>He told her which caused her smile to become a smirk, <strong>"And don't give me that look, I was only trying to tell you how sorry I am, I don't need your silent teasing." </strong>He said in his defense.</p><p>In response her expression softened and her smile returned, showing that she appreciated it and wasn't trying to make him feel bad.</p><p><strong>"Thank you." </strong>He replied with a smile of his own, <strong>"I am thrilled to see you already awake, it won't be much longer before you can start talking again." </strong>He said.</p><p>For the next few seconds the both shared this nice moment, for getting to see the each other even with these circumstances was a good thing. But Gabriel knew it wouldn't last since she had questions she needed answers to, which she showed was time to get to when her expression changed to concern.</p><p><strong>"You want to know how that demon is doing correct?" </strong>He asked causing her to nod, <strong>"Honestly Azrael, I do not know what you could possibly see in such an unkempt apathetic drunkard..." </strong>He admitted which made her hit the glass and glare at him, <strong>"Alright alright, I'm sorry...kinda..." </strong>He apologized though he clearly didn't mean it, which she knew hence why she still looked at him angrily, <strong>"Like the others from Lucifer's circle who were also brought here he is still critical, the treatments the angels are giving them are working slowly, but given the amount of unfiltered Hell energy the Dark One unleashed and each individual's unique response, I unfortunately cannot tell you that he's gotten any better, only that he's...controlled." </strong>He informed, struggling to find a way to describe it without incurring her wrath more.</p><p>Watching her expression switch from anger, to sadness, and eventually acceptance, Azrael though bothered by the lack of improvement in his condition knew the Maykrs were doing the best they could.</p><p><strong>"In other news, the cause of the Hell Wave was due to a build up of energy inside the Icon, who hadn't been fully resurrected as was our assumption, instead the Dark One turned it into a giant bomb that allowed it to create such a terrifying wave of destruction, it also unfortunately allowed both him and the demon Valentino to escape, their current whereabouts are unknown but we suspect they are hiding in our brother's domain, once we handle this situation we will begin a full scale covert search to hopefully find them without them being any the wiser." </strong>He revealed.</p><p>Hearing all of that Azrael's eyes widened in surprise and it was clear from her face that she was confused, which only frustrated her since if she tried to voice any of the new questions she had she'd sound like a babbling infant.</p><p><strong>"I could tell you the full story to help clarify a few things, but if I did I'd be here for a while just talking and I don't know if you'd want that." </strong>He said.</p><p>Smiling again as her look changed to one of intense intrigue and demand, Gabriel crossed his arms and started from the very beginning back when the Slayer and he first fought in Doom, happy to be spending this time with her.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Samur and The Wretch, each in their own respects were brilliant with next to no equal, capable of creating any invention if given enough time and resources. Over the course of both their lives they made what would be outlandish dreams in fiction reality, accomplished by their never ending dedication to push the boundaries of what could be done. For The Wretch his greatest invention was easily the Praetor Suit, more specifically the technology within it that allowed the Slayer to absorb energy from his foes' souls to empower his own. As for Samur his was Argent, a new type of energy that had only just become known by the father, the Khan, and now The Wretch, which as it stood seemed to be capable of doing nearly anything if utilized properly.</p><p>So when you combine these two titans of intelligence as well as their life's work, what you have is an intellect that challenges even Vega's own, one that is capable of finding a solution to any conceivable problem. This is why as they stared and studied the Dark One's power neither were unsettled or nervous about the task at hand, both their minds already racing with a number of possibilities in which they could use it to their benefit.</p><p>"What're you thinking?" The demon was the first to ask to finally break the silence, both of them having kept quiet until they were ready to share their thoughts.</p><p>"Containment is one thing, but repurposing it is another." Samur answered while looking the soul sphere over, "The Dark One has already done that for us, but if we fail to safely alter its current state or it somehow becomes cracked or broken, the resulting destruction and possible mutation of all nearby technology and organic bodies would be catastrophic, so before we make any specific plans our first should be constructing a space where experimentation can be conducted without risk." He decided.</p><p>"Agreed, but containing power of this magnitude will not be simple, even the smallest possible amount that could come from it is enough to change whatever it comes into contact with to his twisted vision." The Wretch noted.</p><p>"Yes, which is where Argent shall play the most crucial part, given its malleable nature it can respond to it in such a way that nothing else can, allowing us to maintain control even in the event of a breach of the sphere." He said.</p><p>"But how will it play that part? I mean no offense to you seraphim but even you do not know everything of your creation, it could take us months if not years before we understand how to use it in the way we need." The Wretch argued.</p><p>"None taken, it is true that wielding it for such a specific purpose will take both time and countless trials before we deem it safe, but with your unrivaled engineering prowess and my assistance I am confident it is possible." He replied.</p><p>"Whether or not it is possible isn't our concern, given the freedom of eternity together we could forge countless ways to make his power our own, but we are still working against a timer that is counting down to an unknown tragedy, and even if we were to have the creator or the Khans assist us it would still take us a considerable amount of time." The Wretch told him.</p><p>"Speaking of the Khans, where have they been?" He asked briefly changing the topic, "They weren't present during the meeting and none of the angels have seen them." He added.</p><p>"After we returned with the sphere they wished to be left alone to talk among themselves, even going so far as to leave the Soul Cube to ensure absolute privacy." The Wretch answered.</p><p>"That's...peculiar..." He said, never having heard of any of them acting in such a way before.</p><p>"I thought the same, but it is not my place to question them or any divine being." The Wretch stated.</p><p>Falling quiet for a few seconds to ponder over this information, to Samur this unexpected meeting between the Khans was troubling. Not because he worried they might do something rash or dangerous by any means, but because they were some of the brightest and most inspired souls in all of creation. Which meant that if something was troubling them or if they saw a problem that required a solution of their design, again while not harmful it could make things...interesting.</p><p>"Would you mind if I went to find them?" He asked after giving it enough thought, "I want to be sure nothing is troubling them, and if something is then I'd like to see if we could offer assistance." He explained.</p><p>"Of course not, I shall continue our work so we don't fall behind." The Wretch replied.</p><p>"Thank you." He told him to show his gratitude before then leaving the room.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile Back In Hell...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"YOU COULD TALK THIS ENTIRE FUCKING TIME?!" Blitzo shouted out loud right into the Slayer's face, even going so far as to push his own against the other's helmet so they were as close as they could be.</p><p>Although they had already been informed by Gabriel that he could talk, can you really blame the tightly knit group for having some doubts? It wasn't entirely that they thought the archangel lied to them, though Blitzo and a few others actually did think that, it also had to do with the fact that this was the SLAYER. You know, the big silent gun fanatic who only ever conveyed his feelings through nods, grunts, and violent actions that put schlocky horror movies to shame. So when they actually heard words, properly annunciated and pronounced words leave the mouth they knew was there but couldn't see, the shock they felt was about on par to a person learning that they're adopted when they're an adult.</p><p>Or when you're walking across the street and a runaway semi hits you at two hundred miles an hour, either one is accurate. Anyways, after that they all rushed him and began assaulting him with a bombardment of questions and statements expressing their surprise. Thankfully acting as the voice of reason Lucifer spoke up to gain control over the situation, telling them that it'd be better to discuss this inside the hotel, which brings us to the present. Sitting on one of the couches in the lobby everyone sat as close as they could to him, forming a circle of various chairs and other pieces of furniture they moved so they could all be comfortable.</p><p>As for the remaining space on the couch that was claimed instantly by Angel Dust and Katie, with no one objecting or contesting it as none of them wanted to have their vocal cords removed from their throats.</p><p>"Mhm..." He sounded in reply unfazed by how close the Imp was to him.</p><p>"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NEVER SAY ANYTHING THEN?!" Blitzo asked continuing to shout, voicing the biggest question all of them had.</p><p>"I took a vow..." He answered.</p><p>"A vow of silence?" Charlie inquired wanting to be sure, to which she received a nod in reply.</p><p>"Wow, that...seems pretty weird." Cherri said while crossing her arms, "Like no offense big guy, but you're probably the most direct and blunt person I've ever met, I just can't imagine you willingly choosing to be quiet." She told him.</p><p>"It's fine...I did it because...it helped..." He responded.</p><p>"Helped...with what?" Charlie asked though a bit hesitantly, as she was honestly concerned of what he was going to say.</p><p>A few tense seconds went by where he didn't say anything, but they could tell it was caused by him trying to figure out the right words.</p><p>"When I was sealed with them the first time...every waking second was survival...whenever it was quiet the stench of hot blood and ignited gunpowder filled the air...with only the sounds of chains moving without end their constructs of torture to disrupt it...spending so much time in that space with these noises filling your ears...and the sight of an endless field of corpses all twitching and convulsing as their nervous systems slowly decay...it...takes a toll on your mind...I couldn't say anything coherent...driven only by that instinct to endure and overcome...taking the vow of silence after the Sentinels found me and gave me shelter...helped me to focus on what was happening now rather than what I had been through..." He explained.</p><p>At this point the Slayer in their eyes was like a Russian nesting doll, just when you think you've reached the final layer of tragedy in his life there was another one waiting to be uncovered. Mix this together with the well of emotions they all felt and the unfortunate news regarding Husk they learned shortly before he arrived, this caused Nifty who was easily the most vulnerable at the moment to let her emotions get the better of her.</p><p>"OH WILL!" She exclaimed before running up and hugging him, having shoved Blitzo out of the way with a surprising amount of force as she did, "You've been through so much! You deserve all the hugs in the world!" She said doing her best to make him feel better.</p><p>"Huh, kinda surprised that Charlie didn't say and do that." Loona admitted as they all looked towards the princess.</p><p>"Only because she beat me to it..." She replied with a grumble while crossing her arms.</p><p>"Alright, that's enough." Katie decided before she grabbed onto Nifty and pulled her away.</p><p>"What? Why?!" She questioned with an upset expression.</p><p>"Don't think just because of all the shit that happened at his party that we've forgotten why you're no longer pint sized, you're WAY too emotionally unstable right now to be hugging him like that." Katie told her.</p><p>"Agreed." Angel Dust spoke up to join in on the conversation.</p><p>"This coming from the two people who not only named their studio after him, but have also been pining for him like two love struck teenagers?" She countered with an unimpressed look, a surprising amount of sass present in her tone.</p><p>"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH SHIT! SHE JUST NAILED YOU TWO!" Blitzo suddenly shouted while slowly rising up from the floor, completely over the fact she pushed him due to how AMAZING that callout was.</p><p>Watching as both their faces went from bright white to hot pink real quick, their brains were practically overheating trying to figure out a response.</p><p>"I...that's not...I mean...SHUT UP!" Angel Dust responded in a stutter, far too flustered to think of something clever.</p><p>"I see London I see France, I see a boner in your pants~" Blitzo teased in song before bursting out into laughter.</p><p>"Blitzy!" Stolas scolded his lover, for to him that was a bit too far.</p><p>As it turned out Alastor felt the same way, which he showed by lightly tapping his cane against the ground which in turn summoned a plentiful amount of shadowy arms, that then proceeded to wrap themselves around the Imp's body and mouth.</p><p>"That's quite enough." He said as Blitzo began to squirm and struggle to break free, wondering in his head how often the radio demon was going to pull this shit, "We're not all sitting around in a circle to make fun of Angel Dust and Katie, not that their feelings are anything to mock." He stated.</p><p>"Thanks Al..." Angel Dust said for the both of them.</p><p>"Appreciated but not needed, if there's one thing I can't stand it's when people are rude for no reason, other than their own personal satisfaction that is." He replied before focusing on the Slayer, "Now then, shall we resume our elation at Wil's return and the fact he can speak, or would anyone else like to tease them?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh! I have something to say!" Charlie answered while waving her hand excitedly.</p><p>"The floor is yours." He said while gesturing towards the space in front of them.</p><p>With her trademark goofy grin and bubbly enthusiasm she got up from her seat, walked over to the Slayer, then took a quick breath to make sure she wouldn't mess up.</p><p>"Okay, soooooo I've been thinking." She started off, rocking back and forth on her heels due to how eager she was to share her thoughts.</p><p>"Thinking? It's only been like five minutes since he got back!" Vox exclaimed baffled by how fast she could already having something planned.</p><p>"Shh!" Velvet hushed him with her finger, which also caught him off guard as he'd never expect that from her.</p><p>"Thank you Velvet." Charlie said, earning a thumbs up and a supportive smile in return, "As I was saying, you being back is easily one of the greatest things to ever happen, like EVER EVER, so to celebrate how wonderful this is I was hoping that maybe you would be okay with a parade?" She suggested.</p><p>"...You can't be serious..." Katie said with deadpan expression, finding that idea absurd even by Charlie's imaginative standards.</p><p>"Why not? It's not just us who've been missing him and hoped we'd get to see him again, everyone would be thrilled to learn that he's back and if we go big, loud, and colorful when we do it!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Um, no offense Charlie but color isn't exactly Wil's thing, he's more of the cold steel and dark blood red kind of person." Octavia told her, knowing quite a bit about that as she and Loona had been listening to his music.</p><p>"Yeah, she's got ya there." Loona chimed in agreeing with her.</p><p>"Aw come on! His party was ruined because of the demons and everything else, so not only would we be celebrating the fact that he's back where he belongs, BUT it will also make up for how his initial celebration was abruptly ended." She argued.</p><p>"I think it's a perfect idea!" Velvet spoke up taking her side.</p><p>"Of course you do, you and her could honestly be cousins." Vox commented to point out their similarities, earning him a tongue sticking out in his direction from the other Overlord.</p><p>"It appears we're all quite divided on this, why not get Luci's opinion?" Alastor suggested.</p><p>"Gee, thank you Alastor, I was just beginning to think how wonderful it was that I HADN'T been put on the spot yet..." The devil said.</p><p>"You're welcome!" He replied cheekily.</p><p>Feeling all eyes fall onto him, most notably his daughter who had a hopeful yet also worried expression on her face, what he should say ping ponged back and forth in his head as neither option seemed all too good to him.</p><p>"Well? Are you just gonna sit there looking sick or are ya gonna say something?" Cherri asked.</p><p>"...Charlie...sweetie...my princess..." He spoke with a nervous smile, immediately causing his daughter to frown and her girlfriend to look upset for they knew he was trying to butter her up, "Our circle was just hit by a MASSIVE disaster, one that the people are still hounding me about wanting answers and explanations for, but until I can sit down with my father and have him explain it all to me I can't do that, so I don't know if-"</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence Lucifer was dealt a sharp and powerful elbow to his stomach, which was delivered with love from his wife who sat next to him.</p><p>"You'll have to forgive your father, he hasn't slept since the Hell Wave happened so he's a little out of it." Lilith explained just as he fell out of his seat onto the floor, "However I do think a parade isn't the best idea, after all the center of the city was impacted and that would affect the route and the planning, so instead I think we should hold a concert where everyone in our circle is invited." She suggested.</p><p>Once that reached her ears Charlie's ear to ear grin returned, accompanied by a high pitch squeal for she LOVED that idea.</p><p>"That's perfect mom!" She exclaimed as her mind began planning the whole thing out, "But why just limit it to a concert? We could make it a whole event! With music, entertainers, performers of all kinds, you of course singing-"</p><p>"DON'T FORGET THE MERCHANDISE!" Blitzo shouted suddenly, his desire for money and to cash in on the Slayer's popularity apparently strong enough to help him break free of his binds.</p><p>"Right the merchandise! We can make Slayer plushies!" She suggested, getting sucked into Blitzo's marketing rabbit hole.</p><p>"You know, if we're going to have music playing then Via and Loona could debut their songs." Stolas put forward with a smile.</p><p>"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Octavia quickly denied while waving her arms out in front of her.</p><p>"Why not? You two have been working so hard on it for so long, this would be the perfect time." He argued.</p><p>"Because we still don't have any lyrics that's why!" Loona exclaimed with widened eyes, "All we have is Will's music and what we've composed ourselves! Do you want us to go up there without any vocals like a bunch of idiots?" She asked.</p><p>"...You're...using my music?..." Will questioned finally speaking up again.</p><p>Not realizing what she said before it left her mouth, both the owl and the hellhound slowly looked at him unsure of how to respond.</p><p>"Um...yes?" Octavia hesitantly confirmed, "But only because we wanted to honor you, not because we were trying to steal it or anything." She said.</p><p>"...So...you like it?..." He asked.</p><p>"You kidding? It's fucking awesome dude." Loona answered with a smile, "In fact, when we had some people listen to it to see how they'd react, they said they loved it." She revealed.</p><p>Although they couldn't see his face, from his body language they could tell how he was reacting to this news. To their surprise he seemed to be taken aback by it, they might even be so bold to assume he was flattered.</p><p>"...Would people...actually want to hear it at a concert?..." He asked, still unsure if what they were saying was true or if they were just being nice.</p><p>"Oh yeah, if that's at the concert or whatever we're calling it I guarantee every seat's gonna be filled with people jamming out, though to be fair it'll already be full since everyone's gonna be there to see you." Octavia promised.</p><p>"...Then...maybe I could help you with the lyrics...I had some ideas I never got around to writing down..." He offered.</p><p>"Dude, that would be INSANELY helpful." Loona told him.</p><p>"Does that mean we have your approval to move forward with this idea then Will?" Lilith asked.</p><p>Waiting with baited everyone watched as he gave it some thought before saying anything, which shockingly didn't take that long.</p><p>"Sure...sounds like fun..." He answered.</p><p>With his consent given Charlie let out a cheer and literally jumped for joy, the entire room's atmosphere being sent from a warm seven to a red hot ten.</p><p>"Alright, then we best get to work." Lilith said as she got up from her seat, "We'll all need to work together on this to get things started, I suggest we discuss our plans and what our jobs will be at Slayer Studios, so no one here at the hotel learns about this and spreads the news like wildfire." She directed.</p><p>"If we're taking the limo I call shotgun!" Blitzo exclaimed while getting up from the floor.</p><p>"You mean the limo you just broke one of the windows of?" Vox questioned.</p><p>"Look, if you're going to hold something over my head at least have it be one of my more interesting accomplishments, because that doesn't even crack the top one hundred." He replied.</p><p>"...Why do you love him again?" Vox asked now looking towards Stolas.</p><p>"You can't just ask me that and expect an immediate answer, I need time to think of all the reasons." He said.</p><p>"...Know what? It's starting to make sense..." Vox told him.</p><p>After that exchange everyone got up from their seats and headed for the door, already chatting with each other about all the things they could do for the event. All except for Lucifer, who even as Millie and Moxxie were helped out due to their conditions, remained on the floor curled into a ball still dealing with the blow his wife had delivered.</p><p>"...I...I think...all of my organs exploded..." He barely wheezed out, though no one was around to hear him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Returns And Reincarnations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's funny how quickly a person's attitude can change when presented with something they like. One moment they're boiling hot ready to erupt like a volcano, the next they're as calm and cool as a penguin walking across the icy tundra. This described Sir Pentious currently, for after he was escorted by Vega to where the Maykrs' housed their interdimensional related technology, instead of anger he felt only wonder. Of course Vega could've easily just opened a portal himself to send him back, but knowing the demon was an inventor and fascinated by advanced technology, he figured that he'd love to see some of what the Maykrs could construct.</p><p>And going by the wide eyed expression of awe he possessed, it seemed Vega was spot on.</p><p>"I take it you're impressed?" He asked in amusement as the snake slowly slithered further into the room.</p><p>"Impressed? IMPRESSED?! This goes BEYOND impressed!" Sir Pentious answered, "This technology, the design of the apparatus, I've never seen anything like it! Not even in Doom or when I was in the fortress!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"The Maykrs pride themselves on their intelligence and inventions, what they have here in Urdak is unmatched by anything else in creation." Vega informed while keeping up with him at his side, "In fact, I offered Vox the opportunity once this whole ordeal is settled to come here and be mentored by Samur, so that way he could replicate this technology to a certain extent in Lucifer's circle." He admitted.</p><p>Upon hearing that name Sir Pentious came to a complete stop, for during all of this he actually hadn't thought about the two Vs.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry." Vega apologized realizing his blunder, "I shouldn't have mentioned him." He added.</p><p>"No, it's fine, not like saying his or Velvet's name is gonna change the facts..." Sir Pentious replied.</p><p>"Which are?" He inquired curiously.</p><p>"That even though me and Vox were killed by the same person, tortured by those bastards in the Soul Harvester, and had a...moment I guess you'd call it with Velvet before shit went sideways, the only reason those two even talked to me at all is because of all that, otherwise they'd never know I even existed." Sir Pentious explained.</p><p>"Ah I see, you think they've forgotten about you?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes? No? Maybe? It's a lot of things..." Sir Pentious answered with a sigh, "It's just weird I think, how one day I'm just another demon blowing up shit to try and make a name for myself that the three Vs would've pissed on for laughs, the next two members of that group of Overlords are sitting on my bed in a hotel while I cry like a baby and suddenly we're all buddy buddy with each other." He said.</p><p>"Forgive me, I believe I'm a bit confused." Vega replied as he looked at him, "But what exactly is troubling you? From what you're saying it sounds like a number of different concerns that you're having all at once." He pointed out.</p><p>"That's because I am." Sir Pentious confirmed while moving his gaze to the floor, "Everything's just so different now, two people who wouldn't have given a shit about me before suddenly do, I'm no longer just a kingpin but have been given the chance to join one of the most powerful group of Overlords, AND on top of it all we're trying to be better people, there's so much that's changed that it's...hard to process." He told him.</p><p>"Does this mean you don't want to see them?" Vega asked.</p><p>"No, not at all, if anything that's the thing I'm looking forward to most, people who're ACTUALLY happy to see me for a change." He answered as a smile came to his face, "Although with that being said, I have a pretty good feeling that I'll need a crowbar to pull Velvet off of me." He added.</p><p>"She is quite the hugger from what I understand, just like Charlie." Vega replied.</p><p>With that conversation at its end Sir Pentious continued to study the Maykrs' technology for a bit longer, before eventually letting Vega know he was ready to leave. It took only a few seconds for the attending angels to get the device ready, which was similar to what the Slayer and the Wretch had in their respective domiciles, though far more advanced.</p><p>"The connection has been made father, he may go through." One of them informed once the portal was stabilized.</p><p>"Whelp, this is it, I'm finally going home." Sir Pentious said as he moved closer to it, yet stopped just before he went through.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Vega asked.</p><p>"...Look, I'm not good at this, so just be happy I'm even saying it." He responded, refusing to turn around out of embarrassment, "I'm...thankful for everything you and everyone else have done, and even though those tests were fucking pointless like I said they were and they sucked, I understand why you did them and I'm glad there was nothing that could've harmed Velvet or Vox, but if you tell ANYONE that I said any of this I'll deny it and do everything I can to make you look like a lying asshole." He told him before entering the rift.</p><p>Feeling amused and happy by what he shared Vega with a few chuckles turned away and left the room, with the portal being closed by the angels after they were sure he was sent to his proper destination.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"HELLO HELL!" Sir Pentious shouted at the top of his lungs as he entered the Happy Hotel lobby, his arms spread out to his sides and a big proud grin present on his face, "Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me? That you were free from your soon to be new ruler? Well think again!" He exclaimed.</p><p>Waiting for a few seconds after his boisterous entrance in silence to hear what everyone's reactions were, as he continued to stand there all he heard was the portal closing behind him.</p><p>"Um...HELLO?" He called out now bothering to look around himself, "It's ME, Sir Pentious! You know the person who is smarter than all of you?" He taunted, hoping that would get a response.</p><p>It didn't, and as he continued looking around he noticed two strange details. The first was how all the furniture had been arranged in a circle near the center, almost as if some kind of party or meal just happened. This led to the second thing he discovered, that apart from the seemingly dead body of Lucifer lying on the ground not too far from him, no one else was there.</p><p>"...WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYONE?!" He questioned, not even really acknowledging or caring about the devil and his corpse like state, "What could POSSIBLY be MORE important than the triumphant return of me?" He asked.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>At Slayer Studios...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Okay, hear me out, Slayer UNDERWEAR!" Blitzo suggested while pointing to a rough sketch of the Slayer's original helmet on boxers, panties, and bras.</p><p>Both getting to and inside Slayer Studios without garnering any unwanted attention was remarkably easy. The trip to the building they had the limousine to help conceal the Slayer's big buff person so no issues there. Then when they arrived all of the employees were busy either in their offices or filming something, allowing them to get him inside one of the building's elevators and up to Angel Dust's office. Which as of now was where Blitzo was holding a presentation, showcasing all of the idea for merchandise they could make for the event.</p><p>But seeing as how his first pitch was undergarments with the Slayer's helmeted head plastered on them, even those among them that already had low expectations didn't know what to think.</p><p>"...Alright...I'll bite..." Vox spoke before clapping hiss hands together and taking in a deep breath, "Are you ACTUALLY retarded?" He asked.</p><p>"Aww, is someone intimidated by my genius?" Blitzo replied in a mocking tone.</p><p>"WHAT GENIUS?!" He questioned before standing up from his seat to point at the drawings, "ALL YOU DID WAS DRAW A PAIR OF BREASTS AND ADDED HIS HELMET ON TOP OF THEM!" He shouted.</p><p>"Hey! I ALSO drew boxers and panties." Blitzo reminded as he gestured back and forth between the illustrations.</p><p>"Please...PLEASE tell me I'm not the only one here who's two seconds away from strangling him?!" He requested while looking around at the others.</p><p>"I deal with that every day..." Moxxie said with a sigh as he rested his head in the palm of his hand.</p><p>"Blitzy." Stolas spoke up to get the Imp's attention, "While I understand what you're going for by putting him on clothing, I don't know if this is the best approach to that concept." He said.</p><p>"WOW, I didn't think anyone who could actually be polite about this, that's genuinely impressive." Cherri complimented.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Blitzo asked as he put his hands on his hips.</p><p>"Dude, you want to put Will's face on top of people's tits and dicks, do you not see all the ways that is just SO wrong?" She answered with her own question.</p><p>"You know what? FINE, why don't we ask him and see what HE thinks?" He suggested.</p><p>Deciding to take him up on that everyone turned in their seat and looked at the Slayer who sat at the head of the table, Angel Dust and Katie as expected sitting nearby in their own chairs.</p><p>"I don't see a problem..." He said with a light shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>"YES! IN YOUR FUCKING FACES YOU PRUDES!" Blitzo cheered triumphantly while throwing his arms into the air.</p><p>"Seriously Will? You don't have ANY issues at all with that?" Vagatha questioned, genuinely surprised by that along with the others.</p><p>"I've ripped entrails filled with waste and fluids out of demons who were still alive to scream...having my helmet on underwear is pretty mundane compared to something like that..." He explained.</p><p>"Glad to see I'm not the only one here who's got his head screwed on right." Blitzo complimented before looking back to his presentation, "Now then, if all of you have pulled the sticks that were firmly inserted in your sphincters out, we can talk about the limited edition prints of the underwear that we can charge an arm and a leg for, those idiots will kill each other to get their hands on it." He said.</p><p>"Psst, Katie." Nifty whispered, able to do so easily since she sat right next to her.</p><p>'What?" Katie responded, however not in the same volume as she didn't think this was important.</p><p>"Does Will seem a little...off to you?" She asked.</p><p>"...No...but what do you mean by off?" Katie inquired now lowering her voice to be the same as hers.</p><p>"I dunno, he just doesn't seem like himself at all." She replied as both looked at the Slayer, doing their best not to be noticed by him, "Remember when he first showed up and you could just FEEL how angry he was? Like before he even entered a room there was this...aura about him that you couldn't ignore?" She asked.</p><p>"Huh...I see what you're getting at now..." Katie answered slowly piecing it together.</p><p>"So you have noticed it then?" She questioned.</p><p>"I mean yeah I guess...though to be honest I've been a little caught up in the fact he's actually here to really think about it." Katie replied.</p><p>"HEY!" Blitzo exclaimed interrupting their conversation, "I don't ask for much around here so could I maybe have your full attention? This is important after all!" He told them.</p><p>"First you describe yourself as a genius then you claim this is important, I think we need to get you a dictionary so you can understand exactly how stupid you sound." Vox chimed in, having sat back down in his seat after the Slayer gave his thoughts.</p><p>"Does anyone have the remote to his head so we can turn him off?" Blitzo asked.</p><p>"If you ever tried that shit I'd shove the remote so far up your ass you could change a channel by flicking your tongue." The Overlord told him.</p><p>After that the two of them got into a battle of creative insults and threats to try and prove themselves superior. This brought the meeting to a halt for the moment as the others either tried diffusing the situation or cheered on one of them wanting to see how far they'd go, the Slayer all the while just watching in silence.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, At The Same Time In Urdak...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Where does a group of highly intelligent divine beings go to discuss something where no one can hear them, this was a question that Samur was trying to answer. He initially believed they would be at the Khan's garden as no angels or drones went there lest they had to, but upon going there himself he found no trace of them. Then he decided to check both the space the Wretch had been using as well as where the father's soul sphere was returned to his body for both locations were remote, sadly they too yielded no results. At that point the seraphim was stuck which was rare for him, where in all of Urdak could they have gone that he hadn't considered?</p><p><em>"They wouldn't be holding a conference in the infirmary, that'd be far too disrespectful to the patients and disruptive to the few angels tending to them..." </em>He thought, doing his best to remember every last section of their home to try and deduce where they were, <em>"There are a few unused spaces and rooms that would serve them well, but given they've eluded all detection thus far by anyone I feel that eliminates them as well, even a drone in passing would've spotted them at some point." </em>He reasoned, <em>"The only locations left beyond those however are never empty, each far too important in its function to be left unsupervised, but why would they choose any of those as-"</em></p><p>Then it appeared, an idea that while a possibility didn't make any sense, at least not from his perspective. But seeing as how he had nowhere else to search he had nothing to lose by investigating it. Moving at a moderate pace for there was no real urgency to find them, as he drew closer to his destination he noticed something peculiar.</p><p><em>"Drones, a great many of them..." </em>He counted as he watched them enter the very building he was headed towards, <em>"The only reasons so many would be needed is for the construction of a new facility, or if there is a reincarnation occurring." </em>He thought.</p><p>Knowing well there were no new additions or expansions underway this meant it had to be the latter, which while serving well for confirmation only filled him with confusion. Yet he decided to let them explain their reasons for doing this, so he followed after the drones to be ready for when it was done.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Hmm..." The Wretch hummed to himself as he stared at the soul sphere, doing his best to think of a solution to his and Samur's problem before the other returned.</p><p>Deep inside of himself the demon still wanted to prove his worth to the creator and everyone else he'd been honored to meet. It is because of this that he felt he needed to go beyond anything he'd done before, even his most recent creation the Soul Cube would be seen as inferior by the time he was done. Sadly though no matter how he tackled this problem in his mind there were always holes, cracks, and other such weaknesses to be found. And while beforehand regarding the Soul Cube this was mostly due to his perfectionist nature, given how precarious this situation was his concerns and hesitations were entirely justified.</p><p>However, as he continued to stare at the deep crimson of the soul sphere a sudden urge appeared within him, one that although he couldn't explain he didn't fight against. Taking the few steps need to be as close to it as possible he then placed his hand on its surface, something that he'd soon come to regret. The room around him vanished in an instant becoming an endless void of darkness, the soul sphere began to glow as if reacting to his touch, yet when he tried to pull away his hand was held firm in its place, almost as if it were purposefully keeping him there.</p><p>"RELEASE ME!" He shouted immediately, though unsure of what was happening he knew well it had to be the Dark One's doing.</p><p><strong>"You betrayed us, you allowed him the power he needed to end our reign." </strong>The deep commanding voice of his former master spoke, but just like the situation he was in the Wretch didn't know if this was real or some kind of trick.</p><p>"YOU DESERVED! YOU ALL DESERVED IT!" He shouted back now grabbing onto his arm with his other hand to try and move it.</p><p><strong>"Without you our conquest would not have been as grand, you forged the machines of our domination, concocted the tools of torture, you are just as equal to blame as we." </strong>The voice told him.</p><p>"THAT WAS BEFORE I HAD A CHOICE! BEFORE I HAD ANY SENTIENCE OR CONSCIOUS!" He argued.</p><p><strong>"And yet here you are compelled to feel my power, the very same that gave you your flesh and soul, try as you might with the suit you have grafted to yourself, you will always belong to me." </strong>It said.</p><p>Letting out a primal scream at the top of his lungs he couldn't take it any longer, if his hand refused to be free from the sphere then it'd be with him no more. In a truly horrific fashion he used the claws of his left hand to dig into the flesh and bone, peeling and breaking both to try and severe his appendage. Unfortunately his own suit would betray him, as the metal it was made of showed its durability by being impervious to his mutilation, all the while it repaired and replaced all that he was destroying.</p><p><strong>"How fitting this would be your punishment."</strong> The voice spoke again as he continued to scream and rip apart his arm, <strong>"The very tool you made to help the Slayer defeat us, now keeps you bound to me forever." </strong>It told him.</p><p>Starting with a low but sinister chuckle the voice gradually grew to laughter, only adding to the torment the Wretch was experiencing. It is then that something new transpired, across the Wretch's torso several bright golden lights appeared, all seeming to be in the shape of some form of hand. But the Wretch paid no attention to this development, or when all of them grabbed onto his body and tried their best to pull him away. This went on for several seconds in which he continued to scream and ravage his connected arm, even with the aid of these unknown entities he still didn't budge.</p><p>Then it happened, within a single swift instant another radiant golden light appeared, only to then shoot from it a beam that cut his right arm in half at the elbow. With the connected severed and the hands still pulling on him the Wretch fell backwards to the floor, the room he had been standing in rapidly coming back to his sight as everything returned to normal. Yet despite this he still screamed without end, but not because of the pain he felt from the amputation of his limb. He could still feel it, the presence of the Dark One worming its way through his flesh and into his soul, regardless if it was actually happening or not it felt real, and for him that was the worst agony imaginable.</p><p>"Wretch! It's okay! You're going to be okay!" A voice called out hoping he could hear them.</p><p>"Samur? What were you thinking?!" Another voice questioned coming somewhere nearby.</p><p>"I apologize for not telling you, but it was clear that none of you were making any progress in freeing him, so we needed to change our approach." The seraphim said in reply.</p><p>"He won't stop screaming, this is bad..." A third voice noted as whoever it belonged to looked down at his writhing form.</p><p>"We need to get him to the infirmary now!" A fourth exclaimed.</p><p>"But what about his arm? Surely we can't just leave it here?" A fifth asked.</p><p>"We have to, right now we must focus on helping him!" A sixth answered.</p><p>After that no more words were spoken as all seemed to be in agreement with that decision, the Wretch soon feeling himself be lifted from the floor and carried by someone. He then felt air rush against his skin and body, an indication that whoever now held him in their arms was moving quite fast.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Very few times in the Khan's life was she ever truly sad, but this isn't the imply that even if the face of most tragedies she'd show no emotion. Having been given the task of observing Doom and all of its atrocities without interference, for there was nothing they could've done then themselves without giving the Dark One any opportunities, it helped build her emotional strength to handle such things with a clear focused mind. But now as she slowly and as quietly as she could moved through the infirmary, checking in on all of the demons from Lucifer's circle to see how their conditions were improving, even she was struggling to maintain a calm collected composure.</p><p>"My Khan, are you alright?" The angel who moved with her asked, having noticed the sorrowful look she currently possessed.</p><p>"Without Samur's creation their suffering would be much worse..." She spoke while moving her head to look at all the patients, "Their transformations would be near complete, their wills fully suppressed, and we'd have to contain them like beasts in cages rather than victims of a disaster..." She went on.</p><p>"It is tragic, thankfully our seraphim was working on such a wonderous energy, with it we are able to combat the overwhelming potency of corruption that afflicts them." They said.</p><p>"Yes, though that in of itself is troubling..." She replied while letting out a sigh, "First he keeps from me and my predecessors the true plan of our father, until they were added to the singularity of course, now we learn he was conducting experiments in total secrecy, it just doesn't sit well with me." She admitted.</p><p>"My Khan, surely you don't believe that our seraphim holds dark intentions do you?" They asked.</p><p>"Of course not, my faith and trust in Samur is as absolute as it is for the father or for our champion, but I still wish he had informed of Argent at least if only so I could have helped him, I would have been more than happy to lend my assistance." She answered.</p><p>"Perhaps you should voice these feelings to him? I'm certain he would be more than happy and willing to accept your aid." They suggested.</p><p>"I'll considerate it once the day comes that all of us may breathe easy again, for now our focus must be on tending to these poor souls and stopping the Dark One." She said.</p><p>That was the last thing the Khan said in their conversation, for without warning both heard the door to the infirmary opened followed by a voice neither had heard in ages.</p><p>"WE NEED HELP!" One of the previous Khans shouted out, before soon coming into vision with the Wretch screaming in their arms.</p><p>Feeling her eyes widen at the appearance of one of her predecessors standing there in a newly made body, the poor woman's shock only got worse in the following seconds. One by one all of the former Khans entered the infirmary they too with new bodies, with the only non surprising person to appear being Samur who entered last.</p><p>"There you are!" One of them called out as they noticed her, which led to the rest of them doing the same, "We need a chamber! Are there any still available?" They asked while hurrying over to her.</p><p>"I...you...you're all...but the Soul Cube..." She barely managed to stutter out.</p><p>"My Khans." Samur spoke up before moving in between them and her, "It appears as though she is overcome by the sight of your new corporeal vessels, if you would like I could take you to a chamber that is waiting and ready for use." He offered.</p><p>Nodding all of their heads at the same time to accept his proposal, the seraphim then led them further into the infirmary so they could treat the Wretch. As for the Khan she just stood there like a statue, a state that only the angel who was with her noticed at that moment.</p><p>"My Khan, are you alright?" They asked while lightly touching her hand to see if she'd react, "Oh dear, you're completely unresponsive, I must inform the father." They decided before leaving the infirmary.</p><p>"...They're...they were...but...how?..." She questioned, still too stunned to do anything other than voice the overwhelmed status of her mind.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Back At Slayer Studios...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"And with that our presentation comes to an end." Blitzo said triumphantly as he put his hands behind his back, "From clothes, to figures, to decorated silverware and overpriced buttons, if you give us enough time we'll be able to milk this golden cow till it turns to copper!" He concluded referring to himself, Moxxie, Millie, and Loona.</p><p>Although things had started off rough with the only Slayer skivvies controversy, by the end everyone was surprisingly impressed once they saw the rest of his pitch. Even Vox who had been the most vocal and antagonistic towards it slowly came around, now fully understanding how this half brained Imp managed to have an assassination business not long ago.</p><p>"Alright, I'll be the first to say it after giving him so much shit, that was actually not a total dumpster fire." Vox said giving his opinion first.</p><p>"I mean to be fair, there's a reason we let him be the head of our marketing." Angel Dust replied giving the Imp his due credit.</p><p>"So does that mean we have the okay?" Blitzo asked just wanting to have an answer as soon as possible.</p><p>"Don't look at me..." The Slayer spoke up while pointing to Lilith and Charlie, who sat next to each other near the middle of the table, "They're the ones in charge of the planning..." He said.</p><p>Hearing that Blitzo immediately turned towards both women and gave them him his saddest look, completely with big wide puppy eyes and a quivering bottom lip.</p><p>"Personally I LOVE all of your ideas, even if some of them are a little...strange." Charlie told him mostly referring to the underwear, "But I think that if you can get all of it made along with plenty extra in case they sell well, and you can promise us that they'll be in the best possible quality so we're not cheating people, I don't see any issues." She said.</p><p>"My thoughts exactly." Lilith agreed as a smile came to her face, "It's going to take some time to even get the backing of the nobles and Overlords who haven't gone into hiding, so that should be plenty of time for you to produce all of this merchandise, especially if you have some additional help and resources provided by us." She offered.</p><p>"Wait seriously?!" Blitzo questioned in disbelief, which only made her smile more.</p><p>"Mhm, Millie and Moxxie are still recovering after all and Loona will be working with Octavia and Will on their music, so you're going to need some more people if this is going to work." She told him.</p><p>Unable to keep himself from cheering in response while also throwing his fists into the air, now that his contribution was decided they needed to move onto someone else.</p><p>"Who wants to go next?" Lilith asked looking to the others as Blitzo continued to celebrate in the background.</p><p>"Oh! Can we?" Velvet asked while raising her hand.</p><p>"Wait what? What the hell do we have to offer?" Vox questioned giving her a confused look.</p><p>"The video game obviously!" She replied while looking to him.</p><p>"Ooooooooooh, fuck no." He said sternly while crossing his arms.</p><p>"Aw, come on Vox! This would be a great opportunity to show it to people!" She argued.</p><p>"No, no, absolutely not, it isn't even at a point where I'd call it a beta, there's abso-fucking-lutely no way we are going to sell it to people." He told her.</p><p>"Well obviously, but we could still give it our for free so that way we'd get some proper feedback!" She suggested.</p><p>Before he said anything else to her the tv headed demon slowly turned towards her, the most insulted expression present on his screen.</p><p>"Are...you...out of your mind?..." He asked slowly, completely shocked that she'd even have such an idea come to her head, "If we let our potential consumer base see the product the way it is right now, by the time it is finished all we'll have to show for it is boxes of copies that no one will want to buy!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"Don't you think you're being just a LITTLE dramatic tube head?" Cherri asked.</p><p>"YOU DON'T KNOW THE KIND OF IDIOTS I'VE BEEN FORCED TO WORK WITH CHERRI!" He shouted while once again standing up from his seat, "IT'S LIKE I'M THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS ENTIRE CIRCLE WHO KNOWS THE VERY BASICS OF PROGAMMING!" He told her.</p><p>"Yet another reason why modern technology isn't all it's cracked up to be~" Alastor chimed in whimsically as he looked over the head of his cane.</p><p>"NOT. NOW. VENISON." He said while giving the radio demon a look of pure murder.</p><p>"Surely it isn't that bad Vox? I mean how inept can your staff actually be?" Vagatha asked.</p><p>"If you gave me a mouse that had half its brain removed and was missing three of its legs then put it on a keyboard so it could work for me, IT'D ACCOMPLISH MORE IN A SINGLE DAY THEN THESE PEONS HAVE SINCE DEVELOPMENT STARTED!" He answered before slamming his head onto the table, "Honestly...if I had just ONE other person who I knew for a fact couldn't be outsmarted by a single celled organism this game would be done by now..." He sighed sadly.</p><p>Like an angel answering the desperate prayers of a broken man, or like a cannonball being shot from a pirate ship into a house made of straw, the doors that led into the room were suddenly flung open and through them came the answer to his problems.</p><p>"There you all are! JESUS fucking CHRIST! Sir Pentious exclaimed as he slithered into the room, "I swear you're gone six months and you'd think your supposed FRIENDS and COLLEAGUES and RIVALS would be waiting for your return! But NOOOOOOOOOO, instead I learn that all of you are here talking about throwing a party for mister shoots a lot! Guess all I am to you is fucking road kill that you scrape off the hood of your cars! No party for poor old Sir Pentious!" He ranted while throwing his arms out to his sides.</p><p>Over the next ten seconds nothing happened, no words were spoken, no one moved from their seats, they all just stared at him with widened eyes.</p><p>"Oh, so that's how you're gonna be huh? I show up and interrupt your little party planning and you don't even say anything? Unbelievable!" He exclaimed as he crossed his arms, "Well, I see now how important I am, take a good look because this is the LAST you will EVER see of the great Sir Pentious!" He told them.</p><p>But before he could even manage to turn half way around so his back was to them, the snake demon would be sent flying across the floor as he was hit with an incredibly powerful impact. The cause of the impact however wasn't an object or some kind of attack, instead it was Velvet moving as fast as she could out of her seat towards him before then tackling him with a hug.</p><p>"PETNIOUS!" She shouted out as they slid on the ground before eventually coming to a stop, "IT'S YOU! YOU'RE REAL! YOU'RE REALLY REAL!" She exclaimed while looking up at him.</p><p>"Of course it's me! Do you know anyone else who's as brilliant and amazing as I am?" He asked as he returned her gaze with his own.</p><p>However words would not be how she answered that question, so overwhelmed by joy she buried her face in his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. This is when he decided it was time to let his ego filled personality take a break, as he then wrapped his arms around her to return the hug.</p><p>"I..I...I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" She choked out between her sobs, tightening her hold on him.</p><p>"Yeah...so did I..." He admitted with a smile as tears started forming in his eyes, "Fuck...now you've got me misty eyed...goddamn it..." He said.</p><p>At that point the others who were watching on from the room all got up from their seats, hurrying over to speak with him and to make sure neither he or Velvet had been hurt in some way from her tackle.</p><p>"Holy shit dude! Where the fuck've you been?!" Cherri questioned as Vox and the Slayer helped get them back upright, though Velvet still clung to him and refused to let go, "Have you just been chilling in Urdak this whole time?! Why didn't you come back with Will?!" She asked demanding answers.</p><p>"One question at a time Cherri." Vox told her as a smile of his own appeared, "No reason to overwhelm him with so many." He added.</p><p>"Oh FUCK that!" She exclaimed while pointing towards Sir Pentious, "This asshole's got a LOT of explaining to do! And I'm not gonna sit here while he goes on and on about how awesome he is before he decides to tell us!" She said firmly.</p><p>"Yeah, like how you knew to come here." Katie spoke up as she looked at him with an intrigued expression, "You said you learned we were here, how?" She asked.</p><p>Just like before when Sir Pentious had asked Velvet a question, words wouldn't provide the answer to her inquiry. For you see, the layout of the top floor of Slayer Studios wasn't all too different from when the Slayer had been there, yes there were some expansions and remodeling but for the most part the building was unchanged. This included the top floor they were currently on, which consisted entirely of the massive office that was now Angel Dust's as well as his room, the connecting room they currently were all in, and both the elevator which was behind Sir Pentious and the stairs that were nearby. The reason why this information is important is because the answer to Katie's question as said didn't come from his mouth, it came from the elevator behind him which opened with perfect timing right after.</p><p>And inside this elevator were two people, both individuals that their group not only know but whose feelings ranged from distaste to murderous rage, with one of them in particular being the only person in the circle Charlie herself hated.</p><p>"Hmph, looks like we've interrupted the happy reunion." Stolas's wife Stella commented to the woman who stood beside her, looking at the others with an unamused stoic expression.</p><p>"Aww, I think you're right, we're sorry." Helsa Von Eldritch "apologized" with a smug smile, "We didn't mean to intrude, we just wanted to have a nice conversation with him." She explained as she pointed at the Slayer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Stella's Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hotels, they're so lovely, with their freshly cleaned sheets and blankets adorning the beds accompanied by well-furnished rooms that typically offer impressive views at their windows, staying in one for nearly every kind of person is a pleasant experience. Then you have the most premium and luxurious hotels that offered all kinds of amenities, things like an indoor pool, a spa, a bar, and so many other great things that add to the joy of the customer's stay. Yet one step further past those hotels you had the Happy Hotel, which had everything previously listed and then some such as the rehabilitation programs, long term residency, and both staff and manager that cared oh so deeply to making sure every resident or guest had whatever they needed to be well, happy. Yes sir, the Happy Hotel despite being based in a circle of Hell was honestly the best hotel you could hope to find in all of creation, truly earning its name as it was impossible for ANYONE staying there to not be filled with joy.</p><p>Unless of course, you hated everything about the place, how it looked, what it stood for, who founded it and who worked there, if somehow you despised with every fiber of your being what made the Happy Hotel what it was, then you'd feel only hatred mixed together with disgust. This proved to be the case for a demon named Stella, a natural-born denizen of the circle who not long ago was a part of the noble class. But now as she sat down on the edge of the bed given to her along with the room it was in, having sat there already for ten minutes without moving or speaking, she didn't feel like a noble or even a simple celebrity.</p><p>"...How...How am I here?..." She asked herself quietly, her hands slowly starting to grip the blanket beneath her, "This is not right...I don't deserve this...I am a fucking noble not some worthless Imp or mortal filth from earth...so why am I being treated like this?..." She continued to question.</p><p>The silence that filled her room allowed her to focus entirely on her thoughts and memories, all of which were consumed by the voice and visage of the person she believed was to blame for her current situation.</p><p>"Stolas...you bastard...I gave you everything including a child and THIS is how I am repaid? You get to keep OUR home and OUR bed while I am stuck HERE in this worthless hovel for sex addicts like you? All the while you...you...sleep with that fucking IMP!" She shouted followed by a yell.</p><p>No longer caring about her appearance or that she was causing a disturbance, she stood from her bed to pace around the room and continued to voice her frustration.</p><p>"NO ONE FUCKING CARES HOW I FEEL! OOOOOOH NO! THEY ALL JUST GLOSS OVER THE FACT MY HUSBAND FUCKING CHEATED ON ME WITH A BARGAIN BIN ASSASSIN WHO ONLY SLEPT WITH HIM SO HE COULD USE HIS FUCKING BOOK!" She ranted while picking up a lamp from one of the bedside tables, "WHY ISN'T HE JUDGED?! WHY DOES HE GET EVERYTHING WHEN HE WAS THE ONE WHO RUINED OUR FUCKING MARRIAGE?! THIS ISN'T FUCKING FAIR!" She yelled as loudly as she could before throwing the appliance at the nearby closet.</p><p>The closet itself was hidden by a sliding door that had a full body mirror as part of it, so when the lamp made contact with how hard it had been thrown both shattered into countless pieces. And whether it was the loud sound caused by both objects breaking or that she was simply at her end, as the final pieces of glass from the mirror hit the floor she had nothing left to say. In fact, as she stared down at the shards which allowed her to see multiple reflections of herself, all that burning rage inside of her fizzled out and was quickly being replaced with a soul-crushing sadness.</p><p>"It's...it's not fair..." She repeated softly as a few tears managed to form and fall from her eyes, "I have nothing...no home...no money...no status...no family..." She continued before slowly sitting back down on the bed, "Even my own daughter hates me...but Stolas? She loves him...even though this...this is..."</p><p>She tried her best to finish that sentence, the very same she had been repeating over and over again both in her head and out loud, for it was much easier to put all the blame on her husband. But now as she continued to look at her reflections, seeing the tears in her eyes and the ruined mascara trail down her feathered face, she couldn't keep believing her own lie anymore. He was right, even though he did sleep with someone else that wasn't what actually upset her, it was that he slept with someone who could ruin their image. Because that's all she ever actually cared about, the family portraits where they looked like they were happy, the few meals they shared to try and make it seem like they were happy, and how the only time they ever had any sex themselves was to conceive a child but then never again.</p><p>Up until now though she never thought twice about how she acted, for the Hell she was born and raised in prided status and reputation more than anything, and the only ways to have such things was through power or through connections. However things had changed so much in the span of half a year, now there were rules, laws, morals, and an overall higher standard everyone was being held to, so things like that and much more weren't nearly as important. Which to her, someone who had based their entire life and self-worth around them as she believed it would always be that way, left her with one simple truth that terrified her. Take away the status, the wealth, the influence, and everything else that came with being a noble, the only thing she had as an identity was her name.</p><p>This led to a complete and total breakdown, where for the first time that she could remember she let how she really felt come out, no concern at all for how it made her look or what someone else might think. She cried uncontrollably with no end in sight, feeling so weighed down by her emotions that she laid down on her bed and even went so far as to get under the covers, trying her hardest to find some comfort to help her feel better. Sadly neither the blankets nor the pillow she buried her face in did anything, she continued to sob to the point of exhaustion where she then fell asleep, tears still leaking from her eyes as their lids grew heavy and took her into darkness.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Light poured in through the nearby window, able to do so freely as the curtains that hanged nearby hadn't been moved in the slightest. Though this illumination wasn't from the sun that had been up hours earlier, it came from one of the hotel's many outside lights that turned on once it got dark enough. The color it possessed was a nice cool whiteish light blue, which when combined with the darkness of the room it entered reflected the feelings of its tenant quite well. However it wouldn't be the light potentially hitting her eyes or even its gentle warmth touching her body that'd stir her awake, that privilege went to her own stomach as it hadn't been fed in nearly a day.</p><p>"...Ngh..." She barely grunted while just barely turning her head so she could look down at herself, internally debating whether or not she even felt like moving to try and find some food.</p><p>Her mood was in such a state that she actually wasn't bothered by the idea of going hungry, all she wanted was to lay there in her wetted pillow and believe that she no longer existed. But her stomach didn't care about what she wanted or how she felt, it would continue to make unpleasant noises as loud as it could until it was listened to. Even so, she did her best to drown it out, going so far as the shut her eyes even tighter than they already had been and bury her face further into the pillow, but ultimately the organ won this battle of will. Letting out a heavy sigh she slowly pulled herself up from the bed, taking a quick look around her room to see if there was something there for her to eat so she wouldn't need to leave.</p><p>Unfortunately, the mini-fridge that was in her room had no food, which she knew thanks to a small sign on top of it that read "Please visit the front desk and tell us what you'd like!", followed by a cartoonish depiction of the princess's face that was meant to be saying it. Releasing another sigh as this meant she'd need to go to the dining area to get some food when she turned herself so her feet touched the floor she felt pieces of broken glass beneath them. However she didn't react to that at all, she didn't try to avoid it or move her feet to a different part of the floor, with no care at all stood up and let the moderately sharp pieces dig into her feet.</p><p>Yet still, she had no reaction, not even when she made her way to the door and out of the room where she felt the warmth of blood coming from cuts the glass made. If anything in a weird way she welcomed the sensation of pain, she felt so cold and empty that anything other than them helped her ignore the existential thoughts that were trying to creep into her mind. Still, she had only reason to be walking right now, and once she got whatever seemed good to her stomach she'd return to her room and her bed to hopefully fall asleep, a part of her hoping that this time she wouldn't wake up.</p><p><strong>"Excuse me." </strong>A deep voice called out to her as she entered the lobby, not having noticed anyone else besides herself present until then due to her lack of care for the world around her.</p><p>Slowly turning her head to see who had spoken to her, if this had been at any other time in her life she would be amazed at what she was seeing. From the glowing white garb that hid his body and the general holy aura that surrounded him, it was clear to literally anyone anywhere that this mysterious individual was of divine origin. But as said in her current state she didn't care in the slightest, even as he came closer clearly intent on speaking with her.</p><p><strong>"Good evening miss, though I suppose by now it would be good night."</strong> They began, from the tone of their voice she could tell they were a man, <strong>"I was hoping you could tell me where the owner of the hotel is? Her name is Charlotte Magne though she prefers to go by Charlie." </strong>He asked.</p><p>"...No..." She answered before pointing towards a nearby door, "I think that's a lounge or...something for the staff to gather in...try asking someone there if that's true..." She directed.</p><p><strong>"Thank you miss, your aid is most appreciated."</strong> He replied with a bow of his head to show respect.</p><p>"Mhm..." She sounded in return, already ignoring him as her focus went back to the dining hall.</p><p>Taking a few more steps closer to the entire reason she was even out here before she reached the door she was stopped again by the same person.</p><p><strong>"Wait!" </strong>He called out before coming back over to her, <strong>"Your feet are bleeding." </strong>He told her as he pointed to the floor, showing her the small but noticeable smears of blood that she had left.</p><p>"Hm?...Oh yeah...it's no big deal..." She said while looking away.</p><p>Expecting him to say something else either of concern for her injury or a question of why she didn't seem to mind, instead he responded by grabbing firmly onto her arm. This managed to briefly bring her out of her melancholic mood, immediately turning back towards him so she could say as bluntly as possible, fuck off. But she didn't, for to her surprise the reason why he grabbed was to heal her wounds, able to do so thanks to some kind of power he wielded which appeared as a golden light from his hand.</p><p><strong>"Forgive me, I didn't mean to be so forceful." </strong>He apologized after he was done.</p><p>"Why did you do that?..." She questioned as he pulled his hand away.</p><p><strong>"Because you were injured, no reason for you to be walking around with wounds on your feet." </strong>He replied.</p><p>"But you don't even know me, and on top of that you're clearly an angel whilst I am a demon, shouldn't you be trying to kill me?" She asked.</p><p><strong>"Heh, not so long ago you'd be right in assuming that was true." </strong>He answered with a chuckle, <strong>"But...due to recent events I have come to realize that life, regardless if it is divine or sinful, should be treated the same both in good ways and bad, so regardless of whether or not you're a demon if I saw that you were injured yet didn't heal your wounds, especially after you were so kind to help direct me towards the hotel staff, then I'd not only insult the position I hold but would fall back to a version of myself that I am now glad is in the past." </strong>He explained.</p><p>For a moment after she heard that she felt something akin to joy appear inside of her, as this was the first time in what felt like an eternity that anyone had shown her any kindness or respect. But that moment lasts only a second, as she quickly went back to her sullen expression, and the despair she felt consumed her soul.</p><p>"Thank you...that was...considerate." She said still at the very least wanting to be polite.</p><p><strong>"Think nothing of it, I'm glad to have helped." </strong>He replied before turning his back to her, <strong>"Again thank you for your assistance, have a pleasant night." </strong>He bid farewell with a wave.</p><p>Waiting until he was across the lobby and entered the room she pointed at to be sure he'd say nothing else, once he was gone completely she finally went inside the dining hall to get her something to eat.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"...Fine...the food's...actually pretty good..." She admitted to herself before putting another bite into her mouth, having tried her best to refuse to give any compliments about this hotel.</p><p>Although she intended only to go in and grab a quick snack, when the aroma of the many varieties of food they had available hit her nostrils she was trapped. On top of that, it turned out she was much hungrier than she thought, as plate after plate after plate she kept getting more food, though not to the point where it was alarming or she'd gain serious weight. Still, this unplanned dinner of hers lasted almost an hour, coming out to exactly forty-five minutes as she was currently finishing her last meal, which was paired with a very tasty strawberry-flavored wine that helped her feel a little better.</p><p>"I might take a bottle or two with me back to the room.." She suggested while lightly swirling the alcohol in her glass, "After all this IS the happy hotel, and I'm pretty sure more of this at the very least will...keep me from slitting my wrists..." She said with a chuckle, finding amusement in that rather dark possibility.</p><p>Bringing the glass to her beak she finished what was in it so she could pour some more, though in all honesty she was contemplating just drinking straight from the bottle. But right as she set the glass down and was about to reach for the wine, she nearly fell backward in her seat onto the floor thanks to a voice suddenly shouting from the lobby.</p><p>"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" The voice of the princess yelled violently, followed by the loud sound of what seemed to be a television exploding, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DOES SHE KNOW?! WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE KNOWS ABOUT ANYTHING?!" She asked.</p><p>Having to take a few quick breaths to calm her now rapidly beating heart, when she was sure she was calm she slowly got up from her seat and walked over to the dining hall door. But she didn't go through it, instead, she pushed it up ever so slightly so she could see and hear what was going on. This would prove to be a surprisingly informative decision for her, as over the next ten to twenty minutes she managed to learn a LOT of interesting things. Yet there was one thing in particular that stood out to her more than any, one piece of news that if it were to be shared with anyone it'd spread through the circle like a wildfire in a dry forest.</p><p>Though they referred to him by a name she didn't recognize, as they continued talking about and describing him there was no mistaking this "Will" was the Slayer, leading her to assume it had to be his first name or something like that. However, another thing she managed to pick up on was that they were talking as if he was still around, or that they were trying to figure out a way to bring him back. All of this information and everything else she learned was mind-blowing even to someone like her, which is why she listened as best she could so she'd remember every single word spoken. Eventually, everyone would say goodbyes and part ways, but she chose to wait twenty minutes more before doing anything to be sure she wouldn't draw any attention to herself.</p><p>With the coast clear she hurried out of the dining hall, through the ground floor hallway, and went back inside of her room, accomplishing all of this in less than a minute due to how fast she was going. Though in a rush she made sure to closer her door carefully and quietly, not wanting to wake any other guests up or possibly get the attention of one of the people who had been in the lobby not long ago. Now inside the privacy of her quarters, she moved over to the bed and sat down, actually being careful this time as to avoid cutting her feet on the broken glass again.</p><p>"This is huge..." She said to herself in a low volume while staring at the floor, "From how they were talking it sounds like this is a secret...I mean that makes sense since every demon in Hell would lose their minds if they knew...still...I wonder if I could somehow use this?..." She pondered.</p><p>With a hand to her chin, she spent an unknown amount of time thinking on this, unknown because she was so lost in thought she didn't keep track. Unfortunately despite her giving all she had to this no idea, at least none that were especially incredible or beneficial came to mind. So she let out a defeated sigh before falling down onto her bed, landing on her back so she could look up at the ceiling.</p><p>"There's no point in sharing this information if I can't benefit from it..." She reasoned as she placed one of her legs atop of the other, "But holding onto it and not telling anyone seems pointless, so what the fuck do I do?..." She asked.</p><p>Even with a stomach now full of food and this shocking revelation bouncing around in her head, she still felt fatigued from the day she had. So seeing as how she wasn't going to be able to figure this out right now, she reached over to her right to grab her room's television remote that rested on her other bedside table. Turning it on and immediately lowering the volume to the lowest point where it was still audible, she didn't actually plan to watch anything but just wanted some background noise to help keep her mind off of this while she tried to go back to sleep. But then she heard it, right as she turned to lay on her side two voices came from the TV that she recognized.</p><p>"Well it's just about time for us to call it a night as usual, but before we go there's one more thing I'd like to ask you miss Helsa if that's alright with you." Tom Trench, the newscaster for channel 666 news asked.</p><p>"Of course Tom, ask away." Helsa Von Eldritch, a woman belonging to one of the most powerful and influential noble houses in all of Hell answered.</p><p>"Most of tonight's discussion has been about the reform as well as what you and your family's opinion of the Slayer are, now this last question is actually something sent in from a lot of our viewers, thankfully not porn this time, and they all want to know your thoughts on the following." He began, taking a moment to gather his breath and clear his throat, "So as we've talked about the current status of our home, the reform, and everything else, not just tonight but in all of our televised conversations, you've made your position and that of your supporters and associates clear, however, the single cause for all of the change we've seen can be traced back to one individual, The Slayer, who came here with the mission of cleansing creation of the vilest and wicked souls as we now know thanks to his documentary and the museum built in his honor, so what many of our viewers and admittedly myself want to hear from you is what would you do if he was still here? Or if somehow he ever managed to come back? For what you're trying to accomplish in returning our home to the way it once was albeit with some of the improvements the reform has brought, do you think he'd agree with you or would he be in full support of the reform?" He asked.</p><p>To both Tom and Stella's surprise, Helsa seemed taken aback for a moment, apparently, that was one question she hadn't prepared for or believed would appear. But the very next second her confident demeanor returned, which she showed by looking at Tom with the most determine yet proud smile and expression she could physically make.</p><p>"Honestly Tom, I think he'd be completely against us at first." She started off while crossing her legs, "He'd think that what we're trying to do is make things just as bad or even worse than they were before, let anarchy have total reign where babies get stabbed in their strollers and pets are riddled with bullet holes while out on walks with their owners, and from his position because of the life he's had he'd be entirely justified in assuming that was true, I mean what truly makes us different from the monsters he deals with? Sure we can talk and act like people but that isn't to say we can't be savage and cruel." She told him, "But if there's one thing that we've all come to learn is that he is a person of reason, if he weren't he would've just slaughtered all of us the moment he came here, which is why I can say with the utmost confidence that if I could sit him down, talk with him openly and with respect for who he is and what he's been through, he'll come to agree that the Hell we want to make is better than that of the reform's." She concluded.</p><p>"My, that's a rather confident statement, you're really so sure you could change his personal view and belief regarding the sinful?" He inquired.</p><p>"One hundred percent, as I've been telling you Tom the only reason he bothered helping Charlotte, or Charlie as most of you probably know her by, is because she seemed to be his only option, but if the Slayer ever managed to return somehow from Doom, one sit down with me and his entire outlook on life would be different." She assured.</p><p>After that the two of them exchanged a few more pleasantries before she then got up and left the set, leaving Tom to inform the public of a few more things before the news broadcast ended. But Stella had already turned the TV off before that happened, followed by her getting up from her bed and leaving her room for a second time.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Aaah...now this is nice~..." Helsa sighed in bliss, submerging herself ever so slightly in the bath her servants prepared for her.</p><p>Six months ago her life was as laid back and stress-free as anyone could ever dream of, never did she have to worry about anything or manage any sort of tasking business or organization. But then it all happened, the Slayer's arrival, the invasion of Doom, and of course the very reason her muscles were tense and her bones slightly ached, the reform. However as strange as it may sound she was actually coming to love it, sure she always loved to be the center of attention and have people eating out of the palm of her hand, but this was different. People now looked and listened to her not just because she was a noble or because she made them, they saw her as their voice and their leader to try and get their circle of Hell back on track.</p><p>And sure, she did have the support of her parents, her brother, the other Nobles, and Overlords to help make things easier. But by the end of every day when she got to be alone and soak herself in her tub, she couldn't help but feel proud and happy by all that she was doing and accomplishing herself.</p><p>"Mmm...the water's so warm..." She practically moaned due to how wonderful it felt, "Working so hard all the time is worth it just to experience this every night~" She said while raising one of her legs out of the water.</p><p>"Miss Eldritch?" The voice of one of her personal maids called out, followed by a few light knocks at her bathroom door.</p><p>"She isn't here right now." She replied as she closed her eyes, "Come back in...oh say ten or twenty minutes when she's had a good enough soak and her beautiful ebony skin starts to prune." She instructed.</p><p>"I would miss, but you have someone here who is desperate to speak with you, and she refuses to wait as what she has to say, her words not mine, is the single most important thing you'll ever hear in your life." The maid informed.</p><p>"Is that so? Tell me then, who is so determined to see me they're recklessly putting their life in danger by interrupting my me time?" She asked.</p><p>"Lady Stella, wife of Lord Stolas." The maid answered.</p><p>A few seconds went by where Helsa didn't say anything, as the identity of her guest was...excitingly interesting.</p><p>"Miss Eldritch?" The maid called out, unsure of why her mistress had gone quiet.</p><p>"...Send her in." She spoke up while reopening her eyes, "I'm eager to know what has brought her to my abode so late in the night." She added.</p><p>Hearing the footsteps of her maid walk away until they could no longer be heard, soon another set appeared coming towards the bathroom door. And from the other side entered her unexpected yet now welcomed guess, the fairly tall and somewhat imposing figure of the owl demon Stella. After closing the door behind her the two women said not a word nor move an inch, both choosing to look at each other to try and assess what they were dealing with exactly. For Stella she saw someone who couldn't be more at ease, not care nor trouble in the entire world plagued her and she relished that fact.</p><p>Whereas for Helsa she saw a person who demanded control, not necessarily over others though she more than likely wouldn't be opposed to that. To her Stella wanted absolute control over her life, she never wanted any sort of chance or unexpected occurrence to take place that disrupted how she chose to live. But even if you were a lowly drug dealer who peddled some cheap knock-off crap that'd kill its customers more than it'd get them high, you'd still know everything Helsa and the rest of the upper echelon did of her recent misfortunes. However, she wouldn't mention or try and use them against her in a way to come off as superior, for even with the other trying her best to appear as she always has it was clear it was an act, to what extent Helsa hoped to find out.</p><p>"I must say, out of every person I'd expect to want to see me while I'm naked and in a bathtub, you never crossed my mind." She started things off with a bit of humor.</p><p>"Thank you for seeing me." Stella replied politely, which threw Helsa for a loop as she NEVER heard of the owl demon ever being so respectful, "I know it's late and that you're indisposed, but what I have to share with you is quite possibly the most valuable information you'll ever hear in your life." She claimed.</p><p>"Is that so? Let me guess you want something in exchange right? After all, it's no secret that you've...fallen on some hard times lately." Helsa mentioned, doing her best to be subtle about it in the hope she'd just come out and explain why she was there.</p><p>To her surprise, this seemed like it was going to work, as Stella walked further into the room until she was a few feet away from her and the tub.</p><p>"You're right, my life as of late has been nothing short of terrible." She began as she looked to the floor, "I've lost my status, my home, most of my possessions, and my family." She said while closing her eyes, "But I'm not here to blackmail you, even if my life were the same as before that'd be the single stupidest thing I could try and do with what I know, the reason I'm here Helsa is that I just need something to make me feel good again, something that'll take this emptiness I feel inside and get rid of it, or at the very least help me to ignore it for a while." She admitted.</p><p>Okay, that was not at all what she was expecting, no sarcasm or sass or even an attempt to come across as superior and strong, to Helsa's knowledge this was the first time that Stella had ever shown any kind of humility, which left her befuddled and unsure of what to think.</p><p>"So...what exactly do you want from me then?" She asked, moving closer to the edge of the tub as she was now invested in her motivation.</p><p>"Money, some kind of renewed reputation, anything to make it seem like I'm still living the life I've always had rather than the one I've been forced to face now, I have absolutely nothing to my name and that scares me...I just...I need something to make me feel like I'm not worthless..." Stella confessed.</p><p>The sound of water hitting the tiled floor of the bathroom then went out through the air, yet it didn't come from Helsa's soaked hair or person. Though holding back her emotions to not seem entirely pathetic a few tears still managed to get past Stella's eyes, which she quickly wiped away with her arm.</p><p>"I'm...I'm sorry." She apologized right after while letting out a sigh, "I didn't intend to be in such a state when I came to see you, I thought I'd be able to control myself better than this." She explained.</p><p>Preparing herself to be mocked or belittled because she showed what most nobility considered a weakness, she was startled when she felt Helsa reach out and grab onto her hand with her own.</p><p>"Hey, there's no reason to be sorry, you've been through a lot." She assured offering her a comforting smile, "I know you probably think I'm one of the biggest bitches in Hell, which isn't ENTIRELY untrue, but you're not the only one whose life was changed because of what happened six months ago." She said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Stella inquired.</p><p>"For the most part my family and all that we have to our name remained perfectly intact even after the invasion, but when the buildings all got rebuilt and the Exterminators became the Authorities, that's when Lucifer came out with his family and revealed the reform." She began as she leaned back against the tub, "Believe it or not none of this is a PR stunt, we're not just blowing whistles and starting fires so to speak all because we're bored, everything from our everyday lives to our business practices and our hierarchy of power has been affected, and while my family is still very close with the Magnes and we hold our positions of power, I'd be lying if I told you that relationship wasn't strained because of this new vision of what Hell can be." She explained, "So many Overlords and Nobles have either been forced into hiding as they refuse to change their ways or like you they've been cast aside like nothing or in the more extreme cases sentenced to Damnation, so you don't need to apologize for being upset or distraught as I know exactly how you feel." She told her.</p><p>Hearing this it was Stella's turn to be left speechless, she never could've imagined she'd receive such compassion and understanding when she came here.</p><p>"I...I don't know what to say...other than thank you of course..." She said.</p><p>"It's no big deal, we true Hellspawn have to stick together, and I don't just mean those who were born here." Helsa replied, "Both natural born and those who arrive from earth who share the same beliefs we do of what Hell should be must band together, otherwise we'll just have to swallow this reform bullshit and smile like we're out of our fucking minds, so however we can help each other we should without hesitation." She decided.</p><p>Feeling a smile come to her face which she thought wouldn't happen for a long time, Stella was beyond glad that she decided to come to her.</p><p>"Oh right." She said with widened eyes as she just then remembered why they were even having this conversation, "I still haven't told you the whole reason for why I'm here, I'm so sorry." She apologized.</p><p>"Hey it's alright, you don't need to keep apologizing like this." Helsa replied before looking at her with a slightly amused expression, "It really has been hard for you huh?" She asked.</p><p>"Does throwing a lamp into a full-body mirror then walking on the broken glass just to feel something come across as hard?" Stella answered with her own question.</p><p>"DAMN GIRL!" She exclaimed, now staring at her with a look of shock, "That's...some really depressing shit..." She said before gesturing to her bath, "You need some R&amp;R, why don't you join me?" She suggested.</p><p>"W-What?!" Stella questioned while taking a step back, "D-Don't you think that's a bit improper?!" She asked.</p><p>"Pfft, why?" Helsa responded, her expression going back to one of amusement, "I'm a woman, you're a woman, the tub is big enough to where neither of us will touch the other." She listed before giving her a once-over, "Plus, and I don't mean to offend you, you look like you could use a good soak." She commented.</p><p>Though caught off guard by the offer as it just came out of nowhere, as Stella looked at the bath and how nice the water and the oils inside of it seemed, her tired aching body ultimately beat out her reservations.</p><p>"You're...sure this isn't a problem?..." She asked needing further confirmation.</p><p>"Either you get in the tub right now and unwind or I grab you and pull you in, only in one outcome do your clothes not get ruined," Helsa answered.</p><p>Definitely not wanting that Stella really only had one choice, so with some reluctance she removed her attire and stepped into the bath. And the moment her body was fully submerged and everything hit her at once, the moan that came out of her sounded so pleasure you could've sworn she just had some AMAZING sex.</p><p>"Oooooooooooh my..." Stella breathed out while throwing her head back, which caused Helsa to let out a few laughs.</p><p>"See? I knew you needed this." She said before reaching over the left side of the tub, doing so to pick up what looked to be some kind of old styled telephone, "Attention to all members of the staff, I'm going to need a fully cooked meal with a bottle of our finest to drink, some of you to come to fetch our guest's clothes and give them a proper cleaning, while the rest of you also come to pamper the both us." She instructed, her voice being sent out through the entirety of her abode.</p><p>"You don't need to do all that." Stella spoke up as she looked at her, "You're already letting me enjoy this bath with you, that's far too much." She added.</p><p>"Ah ah ah, I don't want to hear it." Helsa replied as she set the device down back on the floor next to the tub, "You and I aren't going to leave this bathroom until we're full, pretty, and ready to take on all of Hell." She told her firmly, "Speaking of what was it you wanted to share with me?" She asked.</p><p>"Um...would it be alright if I waited to say anything until the wine at least arrives? Because trust me you're not going to want to be entirely sober for this." Stella answered.</p><p>"Are you sure it's not just because you want to enjoy yourself?" She questioned with a smirk.</p><p>"...Maybe..." Stella replied with a small smile.</p><p>From that point on the two women spent the rest of the night in decadence, being waited on hand and foot by Helsa's servants all the while enjoying a pleasant conversation with each other, a newfound friend and partnership being made.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Back To Our Regularly Scheduled Program</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the FUCK are YOU two doing here?!" Angel Dust was the first to ask, doing so while pointing towards the two women in the elevator.</p><p>Even though the spider demon and company had seen literal monsters in the form of Doom and its demons, miraculously that horrid place and everything it had done to both Will and the rest of creation didn't make them feel as much unbridled hatred as these two. Helsa Von Eldritch and Stolas's wife Stella embodied nearly every single characteristic and trait that each of them despised, making them in their eyes the undisputed queen bitches of their circle. So the fact that for some reason both were standing there RUINING this wonderful moment of Sir Pentious's return, ON TOP of disrupting the planning for Will's celebration, had their fuses lit.</p><p>"Ooooh, looks like someone's a little cranky this morning." Helsa teased in return as she and Stella stepped out towards them.</p><p>"Cut the bullshit, Helsa." Vagatha told her with a glare while crossing her arms, "How the hell do either of you know that Will's back? And how did you know to come here to find him?" She asked.</p><p>"Huh, looks like you were right Stella, they ARE calling him Will." Helsa said to her companion, completely ignoring her question.</p><p>In response to this, the gray-skinned woman summoned her spear and pointed it at her face, though neither she nor Stella cared in the slightest.</p><p>"Juro por Vega que te mataré." She muttered in a low growl, having no issues whatsoever in skewering her right where she stood.</p><p>However, before this could go any further someone intervened by placing their hand on her spear's shaft and lowering it away from Helsa's face, who that someone was caught even the two noblewomen by surprise.</p><p>"Will?" Vagatha questioned as he had come forward to stand beside her and in front of them.</p><p>"How about that? The unstoppable force of nature who rips through demons like they're made of paper is the only one here who has any manners." Helsa commented with a smirk.</p><p>Hearing that the Slayer slowly turned his head to look in their direction, and while neither his new helmet nor the state of his new armor intimidated them, what he did next made them feel the cold sensation of death.</p><p>"You said you wanted to talk..." He SPOKE before taking a few steps closer so they were but inches apart, "So...let's talk..." He told them.</p><p>To say the others were happy when they say both Stella and Helsa become scared the moment they heard his voice, would be the same as describing a tsunami as a harmless splash of water. Most of them had either smiles or greatly pleased grins come to their faces, whereas a few such as Nifty or Velvet let out a giggle or two to show their amusement. But being the nobles they were which meant having been raised and taught to maintain one's appearance, they both cast away that brief moment of fear and refocused on the matter at hand.</p><p>"Wow, so you can talk now?" Helsa asked only to immediately hold her hands up defensively, "And I don't mean that in a rude way, I just assumed you were permanently mute or lost the ability to speak at some point." She explained.</p><p>Responding with only silence this time instead of more words, this sent another chill down their spines since now they knew he could talk this meant he didn't care or want to respond to that.</p><p>"Right, we came here to talk and that's what you want from us." She said correcting her blunder, "So, I know you've got this whole situation worked out with these...people and everything." She started off while trying to be polite to the others, "But a lot has changed since you've been gone both good and bad, all stemming from when you first showed and started rocking the boat." She informed.</p><p>"Are you blaming me for your problems?..." He questioned.</p><p>"Of course not, the truth is...may I call you Will?" She asked just to be sure it was okay, to which he nodded to show his approval, "Thank you, anyways as I was saying Will you coming here and doing everything that you did was a good thing, even by Hell's standards we had a lot of messed up people doing really depraved things, they needed a reminder that even with all the power they've obtained in the afterlife there's ALWAYS something bigger, meaner, and stronger than they could ever hope to be." She assured while crossing her arms, "Unfortunately some people, mostly the Magnes, have taken the good work you've done and taken it to a very concerning extreme, as such I'd like to have a proper meeting with you to highlight the issues with their reform and how we could improve it." She revealed.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Charlie shouted at the top of her lungs before stomping over and getting in Helsa's face, "Are you, SERIOUS Helsa?! The reason you're here is that you want to try and use Will against me and my family?!" She asked.</p><p>"Ah Charlie, like usual you let your emotions fill that empty head of yours rather than something intelligent." Helsa responded, which only added more fuel to the rapidly growing fire of rage burning inside of Charlie, "I'd have to be out of my mind AND mentally stunted to EVERY try and use or manipulate Will for my personal benefit or gain, though I guess you'd know a lot about that huh?" She asked.</p><p>Overcome by anger Charlie reacted physically rather than verbally as she reached out, grabbed onto Helsa's clothes, and pulled her so close their faces were practically touching.</p><p>"Don't you DARE say that kind of shit!" She told her as menacingly as possible, her eyes becoming blood red and her horns coming out from her head, "I would NEVER use Will! Unlike you, I actually care about him because he's my friend!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Riiiiight, because FRIENDS are people you use to intimidate...oh say a fairly well-known newscaster because you're afraid of her?" She suggested referring to Charlie's initial interview at channel 666's studio, "Or better yet you have them carry out hits for you on live television so you can scare the ever-loving shit out every soul in Hell so they'll HAVE to come to your hotel and seek redemption otherwise they'll die, I dunno about you but that DEFINITELY sounds like friendship to me." She said.</p><p>That was it, the last little push Charlie needed to just say fuck it and not hold back, which she planned to do as she reared back one of her hands to slap Helsa so hard her makeup would fly off and onto the nearby wall. But plans like that very rarely ever go off as intended, which proved true here as she was stopped by the Slayer grabbing onto her.</p><p>"Will?" She questioned as she looked at him, her eyes returning to normal but her horns remained.</p><p>"Don't...it's not worth it..." He told her before releasing her arm then looking to Helsa, "I'll hear you out...but only if you stop antagonizing her..." He said.</p><p>"Wait what? Will, you can't be serious!" Charlie exclaimed with a look of fear and worry.</p><p>"Hmm...that's going to be tough...but seeing as how it'd be pointless to come ALL the way here and not have you come back with us...I suppose I can stop picking on her." She agreed.</p><p>"Alright, then let's go..." He told her as he walked towards the elevator.</p><p>"WAIT A FUCKING SECOND HERE!" Angel Dust shouted getting their attention, "WHAT THE FUCK WILL?! You JUST got back! AND we're in the middle of planning your welcome home celebration! Are you seriously gonna walk out of here with those two cunts and leave us? Your friends?" He asked.</p><p>"If I don't then they'll just keep showing up until I give them what they want..." The Slayer answered while looking over his shoulder back at them, "It's better if I just get it out of the way and give them my answer so they leave us alone..." He explained.</p><p>"Respectful AND smart, he must feel so lonely being around all of you." Stella commented finally bothering to speak up.</p><p>"Now now Stella, I promised to not antagonize sweet innocent Charlotte, so you have to do your best from telling the truth." Helsa told her before focusing back on the Slayer, "We have a car waiting for us downstairs, I assume you want to take the elevator with us correct?" She asked.</p><p>Responding with a simple nod Helsa then press the elevator button, which just opened the doors as it hadn't been called to another floor in the building during their conversation. After that, she, Stella, and the Slayer all stepped inside and waited for the doors to close, with Helsa going so far as to wave goodbye to everyone before they disappeared from sight. Feeling shocked and even hurt by why just happened, everyone didn't know how to properly react or convey the confusing maelstrom of emotions that swirled inside of them.</p><p>"...Um..." Sir Pentious sounded which got their attention, "I know what you all may be thinking, but I swear on my LIFE I had nothing to do with this." He told them.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, On Urdak...</em>
</p><hr/><p>A comforting cold touched the warm skin of the demon known as the Wretch, seeping down into his bones and organs to help further soothe his anguished soul. He wasn't sure how long it'd been since he touched the soul sphere and how much time he spent screaming, but from the sounds, smells, and sights that filled his senses, he could tell he was in the infirmary. How he got here, where precisely he was, and how they had treated him were all questions he wanted answers to, but before he could get them he'd need to get up from the chamber he rested in. Gently pushing against the transparent glass-like door that allowed entry, he carefully climbed out just to be certain there were no remaining effects from the experience.</p><p>Moving his feet to the floor he was able to stand up without issue, then as he moved both his arms and his legs he found there was no stiffness or pain. Finally, he moved other parts of himself such as his neck and his waist to be certain there were no other possible problems, which to his elation there were none.</p><p>"Ah, it feels good to be back to normal." He breathed with a sigh of relief, "Still, I don't recall how I even got here, I presume the Khan and Samur had something to do with it." He said.</p><p>Looking around himself he discovered he was in a fairly isolated part of the infirmary, very similar to where he knew Azrael was being kept so the other patients wouldn't be concerned that the literal angel of death was nearby. But as he continued to take in his surroundings he soon detected what sounded like several people talking to each other coming from somewhere nearby, and when he looked in the direction it seemed to be coming from he saw a door that led out of the room.</p><p>"Hm, that must be them." He reasoned as he started walking towards it, "But it sounds as if there are more than two voices, has the creator come as well?" He wondered.</p><p>Yet as he got closer it sounded like there were even more voices than just three, but that didn't make any sense unless the creator's son Gabriel had joined them, but why would he? The answer to that question proved to be more shocking than he could have ever expected. For when the door opened allowing him to see into the room, he not only saw the three figures he knew were present but also six others. That by itself wouldn't have been surprising if it were angels or drones who made up these six people, but they weren't either but instead appeared to be...other Khans?!</p><p>"Oh, look who's come to join us." Vega noticed as he stepped in, the attention of the others being directed towards him, "How're you feeling Wretch? No longer in any pain correct? And has your arm grown back without any issue?" He inquired.</p><p>"...The Khans..." He spoke as the door closed behind him, "They're...they're all here...in flesh and blood..." He muttered.</p><p>"Hm? Oh right, of course, you've only ever seen them when they appeared in their ethereal forms or otherwise." Vega realized before gesturing to them, "These are the six Khans who preceded the current, each able to live for thousands of years before eventually having to enter the Singularity alongside my soul." He introduced.</p><p>"It is wonderful to finally meet you." All six of them said together with a bow of their heads, both from their voices and how similar their features were to the current Khans it was clear they were all female.</p><p>"I...I don't...what happened while I was unconscious?..." The Wretch questioned utterly confused.</p><p>"Actually this happened at the same time, perhaps even a fair amount of time before." Samur spoke up taking over for Vega, "Apparently the Khans decided that the best course of action after recent events were to undergo reincarnation, for seeing as how the Dark One cannot revive or resurrect any of the demons in Doom while he is both absent and without his power, they could do more to help if given new bodies rather than being confined to the Soul Cube or remaining in entirely ethereal states." He explained.</p><p>"So the meeting you said you were having...it was actually this?" The Wretch asked.</p><p>"Correct, we didn't tell you exactly what we were planning as we worried you'd have some objections." One of them answered.</p><p>"Some is an underestimation..." He said while crossing his arms, "Do you realize the potential dangers? Or how this affects our strategy of containing the Dark One's soul? What if his and Valentino's plan is to find another space for them to expand and increase their forces like before and then somehow resurrect the demons?" He interrogated.</p><p>"If that should happen we can easily leave our bodies, we are experts when it comes to controlling one's soul and the energy it possesses after all." Another replied.</p><p>"So your plan of response to the Dark One potentially assaulting us with another legion even bigger than what he already has, is to abandon bodies meant to house the souls of great angels which if given the opportune chance he could take possession of and use against us? Or before you are able to reach the soul cube either he or his arcanists keep that from happening by focusing their attention on you to potentially capture you as they did the creator's son then use you for their own purposes?" He questioned.</p><p>Over the next several seconds each of the six Khans opened their mouths in sequential order to try and argue with him, but each remained silent as they hadn't considered those possibilities. But before they could even try and think of something else to say their minds refocused on the Wretch, who after that brief exchange was already leaving.</p><p>"Where are you going?" One of them asked though it didn't stop him.</p><p>"I must return to work, now that the Soul Cube is no longer an option less you abandon your bodies, which I'm highly doubtful you'll do since you went to such secrecy to have them made, in addition finding a way to safely use the Dark One's power I also must get to work on a new weapon we can use." He answered.</p><p>"Wait." Vega requested which managed to halt his exit this time, "Wretch, we need to talk about what happened." He said.</p><p>"Regarding my reaction when I came into contact with the soul sphere?" The demon questioned receiving a nod from the creator, "I apologize that I caused a state of alarm, but I assure you it will never happen again." He promised.</p><p>"I know it won't because the Khans will be assisting you." Vega told him.</p><p>"...What?" He responded unsure if he heard him right or if he just had a stroke.</p><p>"Even though the Dark One's power is immense, with their divine energies combines and all together in one place it'll be a much safer environment to work within, and should the sphere need to be moved or handled in any way they can do it so we won't need to bring Will back to do it instead." Vega explained.</p><p>Turning around so he could look him in the Wretch brought his hands to his face while letting out a deep sigh.</p><p>"Creator, I cannot begin to count the number of ways that arrangement could end in horrible fiery disaster." He said being as direct and blunt as possible.</p><p>"Could? So...there IS the possible chance that if we help you everything does explode?" One of the Khans inquired.</p><p>Moving gaze back and forth between Vega and the Khans, whose expressions ranged from hopeful to appearing neutral but were actually concerned about what he was going to say, he could tell no matter what he said or did at this moment that he was essentially sailing a sinking ship.</p><p>"...Fine..." He resigned much to the joy of the Khans, "But if this is a nonnegotiable matter I want to make a request." He said.</p><p>"Very well, what is it?" Vega asked.</p><p>"If something should happen to me again, whether that be the soul sphere influencing my behavior or trying to manipulate in some way, I ask that instead of wasting time trying to free me you kill me as that will be much faster." He answered.</p><p>"Out of the question." One of the khans said before coming over to him, "Samur severing your arm is one thing, but we will not be killing you at any point we are working together." She told him.</p><p>"Even though it would be the most efficient method of ensuring no breach in security occurs?" He questioned.</p><p>"I know you care not for your well-being or for any pain you might experience, but we if you can believe it do." She replied.</p><p>Letting out another sigh the Wretch turned around to continue his departure, deciding it be best to hold his tongue as otherwise, they'd be there for who knows how long debating this. In response the six Khans all followed after him, leaving Vega, Samur, and the current Khan to themselves.</p><p>"Do you think they'll be able to work together father?" She asked being the first to speak, "I'm concerned that tension may appear, and if that happens things may become unpleasant." She said.</p><p>"Are you suggesting that either the Wretch or your predecessors may reach a point where they say or do something regretful?" He questioned.</p><p>"Not necessarily, I more so mean that they could come to argue on many decisions will which impact their work and how much progress they make." She clarified.</p><p>"Do not worry I shall be present, and if any disputes appear I can act as the mediator." Samur told her.</p><p>"Even so I don't think that will ever be needed." Vega said while putting his hands behind his back, "If anything this could be exactly what the Wretch needs, by spending time around the Khans who've shown great concern to him I feel both his perception and opinion of himself shall improve." He explained.</p><p>"I hope you're right, the last thing we need now is infighting, we aren't like the demons after all." The Khan said referring specifically to the ones from Doom, earning nods from both of them in agreement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rarely did the Slayer ever experience deja vu, as nearly every event in his life was unique, with very few ever coming close to being similar. However, that changed the moment he sat down beside Helsa Von Eldritch and Stella, all three of them returning to her family home to discuss the business they had with him. He thought back to when he first arrived in Lucifer's circle, how the devil assembled his advisors and staff to try and bargain with him; it was honestly weird to imagine he'd ever kill him, which showed how much had changed since then. But while this setting did remind him of that moment from his past, there were a lot of differences, such as how their table was regular and round, they were all sitting in the garden of the Eldritch estate, and they were having both tea and snacks as if this were just another get together for them.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Helsa asked as she held her cup, "No matter what your tastes might be, I'm very confident our kitchen has it; any delicacy or niche preference that exists is well stocked." She assured.</p><p>"I just want to get this over with..." He answered.</p><p>"Oh? Are you uncomfortable?" Stella inquired.</p><p>"No, but I don't think what you have to say to me is important..." He replied, being fully transparent with them.</p><p>"Hm, I can see how you'd think that given how much time you've spent with Charlotte and company." Helsa said while taking a sip of her tea, "It also makes sense given everything you've been through, which we've been able to learn thanks to that very informative documentary." She explained.</p><p>"Why do you hate Charlie so much?..." He asked while turning his head to look at her specifically, "You've done nothing but belittle or insult her...did she do something to you?..." He added.</p><p>"I wouldn't say I hate her, at least not in the I want her dead or I want to see her suffer sort of way." She answered while setting her cup down on its platter, "She and I just...have different views and opinions on pretty much everything; I'm a realist who sees how things actually are and as such use my intelligence to always be one step ahead, whereas she's a truly hopeless optimist who thinks that everyone, INCLUDING the lowest of the low like serial killers or child molesters, has some good to them and can be helped to be better, which is total bullshit." She explained as a smile came to her face, " And it is for that reason why I've asked you to sit with us today." She admitted.</p><p>"From how it sounds, it seems like you want me to stop helping her and help you...or maybe even betray her and the others in some way...and if that's the case..." He stopped mid-sentence so he could lean over the table to get closer to her, " You and I have a serious problem..." He told her in a low unsettling tone.</p><p>However, unlike before in Slayer Studios, she showed no signs of fear; if anything, she looked at him slightly hurt by what he was implying.</p><p>"Will, when you look at me, do you see someone who is either a fool or an idiot?" She asked while putting a hand to her chest, "Because if so, then I must've given you the wrong impression of myself at some point, for that I apologize." She said.</p><p>"...No..." He answered before sitting back down in his chair, "I've seen stupid people before...usually an immediate sign is that they bite off more than they can chew, so they end up screwing themselves...but one look at you and I can tell you're a calculated psychopath...you're naturally intelligent and can impressively gauge a person's emotional responses to specific situations or statements...I know you're not trying to use me as a pawn in some elaborate scheme, but the gears in your head are turning. I'm just trying to figure out what will happen once they stop..." He told her.</p><p>Watching her expression change yet again, he was admittedly surprised to see that she was flattered by what he said.</p><p>"Strong, intimidating, and charming? I'm baffled at how there isn't a misses or mister Slayer yet." She replied with a big ear-to-ear smile.</p><p>"Most people don't find the term psychopath to be a compliment..." He pointed out, causing her to laugh.</p><p>"True, but most people weren't born and raised in literal Hell either." She countered, "But we're getting off-topic, so let's do away with the casual conversation for now and just get right to it." She said, becoming serious, "You were right. The gears and cogs that make my mind what it is have been turning ever since we learned you returned because I think that you as a PARTNER can help us get Hell back on track." She said.</p><p>"I shoot, punch, and rip and tear demons apart with my bare hands...I'm not interested nor suited for politics which is clearly what this is all about..." He responded.</p><p>"Oh, I know, I wouldn't ever dream of having you stand at a podium to give some overly prepared speech or model for ad campaigns, I do those kinds of things myself, and I enjoy it immensely." She assured, "However, while you don't have any political presence or involvement, you still have an insane amount of sway and influence with our people; if you tell them to get on their hands and knees to pray to the almighty, they'll ask you if they should recite the bible front and back while they're at it." She said as she crossed her arms, "Which is why what we want from you is merely your support and endorsement, nothing complicated or awkward, just a thumbs up that you are on our side." She explained.</p><p>"I thought you said you didn't want me to betray the others?..." He questioned, one of his hands slowly balling into a fist.</p><p>"I know that's what it may seem like, but I give you my word that isn't our intention." She promised.</p><p>"Then what IS?..." He asked as he stood up from his seat, "So far all you've done is give me compliments, talk about how Charlie and the others are morons, and how the reform the Magne family is conducting is a bad decision without offering any evidence or arguments that back it up...so unless you're going to say something compelling I'm going to leave..." He warned.</p><p>In the seconds that followed, both parties kept silent and studied each other, trying to assess what was going on in their mind. For the Slayer, he was trying to see if Helsa or Stella had anything of worth to show him or if this had been nothing more than one big smokescreen to try and trick him. As for the two noblewomen, they were trying to figure out what the best approach was from here, one wrong move or poor choice of words, and this could all go up in flames.</p><p>"...You're right; I'm sorry." Helsa spoke after nearly a minute of silence between them passed, "I have just been shooting the breeze and trying to butter you up. If you want substantial evidence that we're not just trying to blow smoke up your ass, then you'll have it." She assured before picking up a bell that was resting on the table.</p><p>Shaking the instrument a few times to be sure it was heard, soon from the building next to them came one of her servants, and in their hands a few documents ready for one's reading.</p><p>"All you need to do is look through what we have compiled here, and I know you'll start to see things from our point of view." She told him as she took the materials from her servant and handed them to the Slayer.</p><p>"What is it exactly?..." He asked while looking over the first page.</p><p>"Statistics for the most part at the beginning, things like how many of our fellow Nobles as well as Overlords have gone into hiding, how many of our citizens have been forced into the reform's rehabilitation program because their only other choice was a period of damnation, and how although the frequency of certain crimes like murder, rape, and forced prostitution have been significantly reduced thanks to the presence of the newly dubbed Exterminators, it has also affected the overall economy of our society which cannot be ignored." She answered.</p><p>"And I'm supposed to care why?..." He inquired as he moved his gaze back to her, "What this tells me is that your entire society was built on suffering...and I know where we are and that rules and morals have little to no value at all...but even with that being said if you expect me to care that some guy who got sent here for beating his wife to death before dying in a shootout with police is currently being tortured for his crime...then you honestly have no idea who you are talking to..." He told her.</p><p>In response to that, Helsa immediately burst into laughter, throwing her head back as if this were the funniest damn thing she'd ever heard in her entire life.</p><p>"No! Of course not, Will!" She exclaimed, having to wipe tears from her eyes due to how hard she was giggling, "All that data is meant to convey to you is the sheer number of people affected by this. I'm not asking you to care about them; they're all assholes and bitches. What I'm asking you to focus on is the quantity and how, with this reform in place, it's going to lead to a MASSIVE fucking problem." She said.</p><p>"...How?" He asked.</p><p>"Okay, so, not meaning to poke at old wounds but remember what happened six months ago? How in the blink of an eye all the demons from Doom you wrangled up broke out and, no pun intended, unleashed Hell on everything?" She replied, receiving a nod in return, "Well, imagine that happens again, only this time instead of being mindless monsters who just gnash their teeth at anything that moves, it's demons who can think for themselves, who can form plans and carefully orchestrated strategies to escape their damnation and exact revenge on those who put them there, top it all off with the potential danger of them getting back to earth or even opening a portal to somewhere entirely different now that we know that's a thing that can happen, and there are SO many ways this reform is going to end in a horrible disaster." She explained.</p><p>"I'd stop them..." He countered.</p><p>"Oh, I know you would. You'd be right there immediately with your shotgun and chainsaw in hand, ready to cut them down, but what if one of them happens to have an unusually plentiful amount of power? As in, they show up after dying yet somehow can rival denizens of this circle who've been here for centuries?" She suggested, "And before you say that wouldn't happen or that it doesn't matter, keep in mind that one of your friends, the infamous radio demon is proof that can happen, and while he is no match for you and your might, what should happen if one day a soul does come here who at the very least doesn't instantaneously explode the moment you touch them?' She added.</p><p>"Shoot'em until they die..." He responded.</p><p>"But what if they didn't do something absurdly heinous?" She pressed, now leaning forward, intent on making her point, "People end up in Hell not solely because they've committed the worst acts imaginable, you can be sent down here for stealing money all your life even if you never held someone up with a knife or at gunpoint, and what about the people who kill justly by only strangling sex offenders or animal abusers? You could easily make the argument they don't deserve to be here for their acts of evil were in response to one of greater magnitude." She argued just as a realization donned on her, "In fact, you're living proof this can happen, you're the warrior for good the smiter of all evil no matter where it lies or what form it takes, but after all the blood and violence you've marched through your soul is tainted beyond ascension, sure you can move freely between Heaven, Hell, or anywhere else, but you can never truly enjoy paradise unless you are given special permission, which seeing as how you're best friends with literal god that could happen, but what about the guy who murders the son of a bitch who killed his wife and child in a drunk driving accident? Or someone disembowels a camp counselor who got handsy with the scouts? Are you saying you'd be fine with these souls should they refuse redemption enduring damnation meant for sinners who are truly deserving of the sentence? Or that you wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger on them as you would if they were a demon from Doom?" She asked.</p><p>That was it; the opening Helsa had been looking for to deal a decisive blow to the Slayer's immovable stance. For unlike before, he didn't say anything or even move to show he was going to leave; he stood where he was in front of his seat, considering what she said. And after a few more seconds went by, Helsa and Stella couldn't keep smiles from coming to their faces, as he decided to sit back down and continue this meeting with them.</p><p>"Alright, you make a good case..." He admitted giving her some praise, "Someone who kills just because they feel like they have the right isn't the same as someone who kills because it needs to be done...I know that better than anyone else..." He said as he put one of his arms on the table, "Even so this is a problem that can be easily solved while the reform remains where it is...simply by ensuring each person's case is looked over carefully, and the specific circumstances and details regarding it are assessed...so with that in mind what reason still would I have to consider supporting your side of this?..." He asked.</p><p>"I'm afraid I can't answer that." She said before gesturing to their surroundings, "For the very place we sit in, the place I was born and raised, is the only answer you need." She told him.</p><p>"Care to elaborate?..." He inquired, wanting to know where she was going with this.</p><p>"Hell is meant to be the ultimate punishment Will, the reward given to those who couldn't keep a sparkly clean record, so instead of relaxing in Heaven where the sun's always golden, they come here where their lives while exciting are fraught with constant danger and peril, add on the fact that they can't ever truly die less they're killed by one of the Authorities or any other such higher figure, this means their punishment isn't just being denied the pearly gates above, it's also that they will endure a life that can never truly end unless fate just happens to take pity on them, in short, Hell is meant to be a free for all playground where the sinners fight for supremacy so they can have something of nice life here, but it still will never come close to what they could've had in Heaven." She explained.</p><p>"So you want things to go back to normal...how they were before I showed up and made any difference...where people even if they aren't truly evil can still find themselves suffering at the hands of sadists?..." He asked.</p><p>"That's half right." She answered.</p><p>"Then what's the other half?" He questioned.</p><p>"While we are against the reform, we aren't opposed to all of the good that has come from it, such as you as an example, but the issue is that it's not solving the problems we had. It's wiping the entire slate clean and replacing Hell with something entirely different, and as someone who is one hundred percent corruption truly a person of pure evil, being told I can't do things or act in certain ways that I am made for specifically, it leaves me and all the other souls both natural-born and arrivals from earth wondering what we're supposed to do because any semblance of choice on the matter has been taken away." She said.</p><p>Another short period of silent waiting then took place for the two women, though they were hopeful they'd at least furthered his interest as he began tapping his fingers on the table's surface in a sequential rhythm as he thought.</p><p>"...Here's where I've come to..." He began before bringing his fingers to a stop, "To your credit, you've actually made some decent points...and you've even given me a glimpse of how all of this looks from the perspective of someone who is a Hellspawn and is pure sin...however I'm still not going to magically decide I trust you more than people who I've spent a lot of time with...after all, I just met you two yet you act like we're old friends...so my decision of whether or not I will endorse you or support you or whichever way you want to spin it remains the same..." He told them.</p><p>"But we have earned you interest, have we not?" Stella inquired.</p><p>"That's one way of putting it..." He replied.</p><p>"Does that mean we could maybe talk with you some more then? There's a lot more we can share with you that we didn't for this meeting since we just learned of your return." Helsa said.</p><p>"Sure, on one condition..." He responded.</p><p>"Which is?" Stella asked.</p><p>"If you're going to keep trying to get me on your side of this, you'll only approach me...you won't bother the others or antagonize them in any way whether it's in person or through some other means..." He answered.</p><p>"Feeling protective, are we?" Helsa questioned though it was surprisingly honest rather than teasing.</p><p>"No, if any of them wanted to, they'd kill you on the spot...but like you said, you can't die like that, so it'd be no issue..." He said as he stood up from his seat, "They're just happy to see me is all, they've been through a lot, and they deserve to enjoy something so simple without you pissing them off..." He explained.</p><p>"Eh, that's fair." She replied as a smile came to her face, "Very well, if that is the condition to continue speaking with you, then consider it done, and since this is the end of our meeting if you'd like, my car is still waiting in case you want it to take you back." She offered.</p><p>"Thank you..." He told her to accept the free ride.</p><p>And with they finally parted ways, both women watching as the armored beefcake of a man left both their company and their vision. Yet they waited until they saw the car pull away from the estate and drive away before talking to each other.</p><p>"I must say, I'm incredibly impressed, Helsa." Stella complimented as she poured some more tea in her cup, "After he stood up, I figured we lost him." She admitted.</p><p>"Likewise," Helsa confessed, taking the teapot from her once she was done to do the same.</p><p>"Do you think this is going to work? I mean, we are dealing with someone who spent who knows exactly how long fighting creatures, that while certainly more savage and unruly than we, are still demons and more specifically Hellspawn, he's probably all in favor for a far stricter Hell." She pointed out.</p><p>"The fact we got him to hear us out as much as we did is a sign that there is room for us to persuade him, we'll need to be smart and slow, but I think with enough time, everything will fall into place," Helsa replied while setting the teapot down.</p><p>"Then here's to a prosperous future for the both of us." She said as she held up her drink for a toast.</p><p>Responding by lightly clinking their cups together, the two of them then spent the rest of the midday relaxing in the garden, chatting over tea and eventually a meal, talking about what their next moves were to try and get the Slayer to support their cause.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, On Urdak...</em>
</p><hr/><p>It had been a long time since any of the former Khans had been in a corporeal state, even longer since they worked with their hands or with any of the tools and inventions of the Maykr race. Despite this, it was like they never left; they moved about the space in which the soul sphere was kept with such grace and focus, working either alone or together flawlessly. To most, these larger-than-life angelic figures were the ideal colleagues to have on any project or research; both their intelligence and their conduct were something all should aspire to. But then you had the Wretch, someone who always worked best alone or at the most with one other person, i.e., Samur or the Slayer, helping him in whatever task needed to be accomplished.</p><p>Now, this didn't mean that he saw the Khans as intrusive or unhelpful by any means; he was grateful for their assistance as the work they needed to do could be accomplished even faster than they had hoped previously. Yet, at the same time as he worked by himself at his station in the room, still hoping for some semblance of solitude in this new environment, he couldn't help but be slightly irritated by the Khans' constant...checking.</p><p>"Is everything going well?" One of them asked as they came over, causing the demon to sigh for what felt like the twentieth time already.</p><p>"Yes, I have made a fair amount of progress on the current design of the containment structure...since the last time you asked about it five minutes ago..." He answered though he spoke that last bit in a whisper to himself.</p><p>"That's good. You know, if it would ease your workload, I would be more than happy to help in some way, even if it is simply going over what you have already done and checking it for any issues you hope are not present." She offered.</p><p>"Do you not have work of your own that needs attending, great angel?" He questioned.</p><p>"I do, but your chosen task is, without argument, the most important. As such, it holds the most effort needed, so I know it must be a bit much even for someone with as much experience in such things as you." She said.</p><p>"Singlehandedly I have forged entire towers in which the victims of the Dark One's conquests were bound in chains as their flesh was peeled from muscle and bone to serve his blood fueled machines, with no aid other than my own hands I created countless abominations that alone held more numbers than some worlds' entire populations, designing a housing unit for the soul sphere and its power is nothing to me." He replied.</p><p>"Even so would it not-"</p><p>"Thank you, great angel." He told her, cutting her off mid-sentence, "But I do not need any assistance at this time. If I do before the next time you or any of the others come over to see my progress, then I shall voice the request." He assured.</p><p>Though he kept his gaze focused on his work, he knew she had a look of disappointment on her face, and as she went back to her station, he felt for a moment the other Khans glance at him as well.</p><p>"Careful, your demonic side is finally starting to show itself," Samur said to him as he came over, which was entirely welcome as he was working on how the regulation of the Dark One's power could be safely conducted.</p><p>"Three minutes." The Wretch replied.</p><p>"Pardon?" He inquired, confused by that response.</p><p>"It's how long they wait before another of them comes over." The Wretch clarified as he just barely looked over his shoulder, "I've been keeping count, every time one of them approaches me asking if they could be of any help or if I'm feeling alright or if the soul sphere is affecting me at all, it is exactly three minutes after they return to where they were before it happens again." He explained.</p><p>"Heh, like clockwork," Samur commented, clearly amused both by their actions and how he was keeping track.</p><p>"Forgive me for asking this; I know it is not my place to speak such things." He began before turning his head to look at the seraphim, "But why are they acting like this? Do I come across as incapable or feeble?" He asked.</p><p>"Not at all. If anything, you are the most capable here alongside myself." Samur answered.</p><p>"Then why are they behaving in this manner? Surely it can't just be from the incident, could it?" He questioned.</p><p>"Remember when you first spoke with the Khans when they were still bound in their collective soul sphere? And how as you shared more of your past and life with them, they became more upset with each response?" Samur asked, to which he received a nod in reply, "Well then, that's your answer." He said.</p><p>"I don't believe I follow." The Wretch admitted.</p><p>"They're concerned for you, but not solely because of what happened a short while ago; as hard as it may be for you to accept it as fact given your low opinion of yourself, you have earned both their respect and their compassion." He explained.</p><p>"That's absurd. Why would beings as divine and as powerful as they care at all for a lowly creature made from evil itself?" The Wretch inquired.</p><p>"Why did Abaddon?" He countered as he met the demon's stare with his own, "It is clear to anyone with a functioning set of eyes or brain that you two are companions and that they, despite being one of the father's children, care about your well being." He pointed out.</p><p>"That's completely different." The Wretch argued.</p><p>"How so?" He asked.</p><p>"Abaddon was one of the people responsible for Doom's existence when they and their siblings brought their powers together to make it, couple this with the fact they have been long burdened by what this action and what was done during the war between Heaven and Hell, they took me in because I had proven to the Slayer I was not like the rest of Doom's horrors, as for the nature of our relationship it was built over countless centuries of conversations and exchanges that allowed us to become friendly with each other." He answered before looking back at the Khans a second time, "But they have only known me for a short time, in addition to the fact that they were born with carefully sculpted appearances to convey their divinity and angelic beings, whereas I am, but a crude form brought to life by cursed sorcery made only to serve an insatiable master." He said.</p><p>A period of silence then occurred as Samur contemplated what he said, going so far as to put a hand to his chin out of instinct when his mind focused on something specific.</p><p>"...I cannot debate that." He admitted after a short while as he returned his hand to his side, "You make an excellent argument. One could even describe it as bulletproof." He said.</p><p>"Thank you." The Wretch replied, taking it as a compliment.</p><p>"With that being said, this does not mean the Khans will agree if they should hear any of this. Most likely, if you did share it with them, they'd become even more concerned and possibly angry." He told him, which made the demon sigh yet again.</p><p>"Then what am I supposed to do or say?" The Wretch asked.</p><p>"I have no idea. I've never seen them show such investment in another soul before, at least not as quickly as they have with you." He answered.</p><p>"Wonderful, that's just perfect, not only do I have six angels of great power, status, and wisdom all acting as if I am a wounded lamb wailing for its mother to help console it, but the only person who I assumed could offer me some form of advice or aid has decided to sit back and watch these interactions for his enjoyment." The Wretch stated, causing the seraphim to chuckle.</p><p>"I swear that isn't true, though I am enjoying myself quite a bit." He confessed as an idea came to mind, "If you're so bothered by this, why not go speak to the father? He would be a far greater help to you than I on this matter." He suggested.</p><p>"I can't. I'm needed here." The Wretch replied.</p><p>"I am more than capable of continuing your work. Unlike you should the Khans offer assistance, I will accept it." He said as a rather amused smile came to his face, "You may want to hurry, though. By my count, those three minutes are nearly over." He warned.</p><p>Hearing that, the Wretch paused for a moment and considered if he should leave or stay, which took less than a second as he'd rather speak with the creator than have another of the great angels come over to talk with him. However, this would come back to bite Samur, for once the demon took his leave, the Khans looked towards him confused.</p><p>"Oh, dear." He said to himself, for he unwittingly just earned their attention.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p><hr/><p><em>"Ah...ah...ah..." </em>Azrael sounded at the request of her father.</p><p>After the Wretch, the Khans, and Samur all took their leave to resume work on the Dark One's power, Vega went to see how both his son and his daughter were doing. To his pleasant surprise, he found them in the middle of a conversation, albeit it was mostly one-sided verbally as she could only respond through expressions and small actions at the moment. However, it still showed her recovery was progressing at a tremendous rate, so much so that he decided it was time for her to try speaking again to see if the strain on her soul was any better.</p><p>"That's good. You can make noises without any signs of struggle or issue." He noted, delighted to see his child getting better, "Now try to say some words, any at all will do." He instructed.</p><p><em>"...C...C...Can...Can I...p...please...g-get out...of this tube?..." </em>She asked.</p><p><strong>"Ha, I knew that'd be the first thing she'd want to tell us," </strong>Gabriel said with a smile.</p><p>"I understand that this is not the most spacious of accommodations, sweetie, but it is needed to ensure you return to your old self," Vega answered.</p><p><em>"F-Father...I...I understand...b...but...if I don't g-get out of here soon...I...I..." </em>She trailed off, having trouble saying what was currently on her mind.</p><p>"It's okay; take a moment to calm down so that way it'll be easier." He advised trying to help her.</p><p>Doing as she was told, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax, and after a few seconds, she felt she could finish her sentence.</p><p><em>"I will lose my fucking mind." </em>She told them, looking back to her father and brother with eyes teetering on the edge of madness.</p><p>Taken aback by how serious and even a slight bit intimidating she had been when she said that, Vega and Gabriel exchanged a quick look with each other before deciding to hold a quick meeting between themselves.</p><p>"Excuse us for one moment." Vega requested, holding up a finger as they both moved away from her by a small distance, "Well, that certainly wasn't expected." He said to his son in a whisper to start their conversation.</p><p><strong>"In her defense, father, I know how she feels. The only difference between my lack of freedom and hers is that mine was at the hands of a bastard, not her parent." </strong>Gabriel replied.</p><p>"I'm not trying to be mean or overprotective." He said, not wanting to seem like he was overly cautious.</p><p><strong>"And you're not, but Azrael, besides wanting to stand on her own legs again and not feel like she's crammed inside of a test tube, desperately desires to see that demon, you know that one she was out with when the Hell Wave happened?" </strong>Gabriel explained.</p><p>"His name is Husk." He informed.</p><p><strong>"Father, it is already bad enough that I was tortured for six months. I'd rather not deal with the fact that one of my kin has potential affections for a beer-soaked Hellspawn." </strong>Gabriel responded.</p><p>
  <strong>BUMP</strong>
</p><p>Looking behind them to see what made that sound, they saw Azrael hitting the glass of her chamber with a fist, giving her brother a look that read, "I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up," as she did.</p><p>"We really need to get better at whispering to each other around here," Vega said as this reminded him of the conversation he had with the Khan about Sir Pentious.</p><p><strong>"Maybe we should keep her in there, if only for my sake," </strong>Gabriel suggested, genuinely uneased by what his sibling might do to him.</p><p>
  <strong>BUMP</strong>
</p><p>A second time Azrael struck the glass, and with it came a look that said, "You're only making this worse for yourself."</p><p>"If we do, she'll likely keep hitting that glass until it shatters," Vega replied, knowing well the strength of his daughter, "It's obvious that you can't stand being in there any longer. However, you are still not at a point where I feel comfortable leaving you unattended as something could happen, so if I do allow you to leave the chamber, your brother is going to have to stay by your side for the next several hours." He told her.</p><p><strong>"Oh no..." </strong>Gabriel muttered as he knew exactly what she'd have him do first.</p><p>Nodding her head quickly to show she not only agreed to that arrangement but was also eager to be free finally, Vega, after interacting with the chamber for a moment, opened its door. Immediately sitting up, she stretched out her arms, a big smile present on her features as it felt so good to no longer be cramped.</p><p><em>"Thank you...father." </em>She spoke again, still taking it slow to make sure she didn't stutter or mess up her words.</p><p>"Don't thank me; it's your brother who will be your escort." He replied while gesturing to his son.</p><p><strong>"Actually, father, I believe I must go see Lucifer or perhaps Abaddon. Surely either of them requires divine intervention?" </strong>He suggested not wanting to take part in this at all.</p><p><em>"DON'T. YOU. DARE." </em>She warned while raising a finger to point at him, <em>"You...are taking me...to see Husk...right now!..." </em>She insisted.</p><p>"I'd listen to her, Gabriel. She is death incarnate," Vega advised in a jovial fashion.</p><p>Letting out a sigh in defeat since it was clear there was no way out of this, the archangel begrudgingly walked over to his sister and offered his arm to hold onto for support.</p><p><em>"Thank you." </em>She told him with a smile accepting his assistance.</p><p><strong>"I survived and escaped one Hell, only to be cast into another..." </strong>He replied with his head held down.</p><p>Watching as his children made their way out of the room, Vega couldn't keep himself from thinking back to the days of their youth. But that trip down memory lane would be brief, for not long after they departed, someone else arrived seeking an audience with him.</p><p>"Oh, Wretch." He greeted as the demon approached him, "Are things going well with the Khans?" He asked.</p><p>Choosing not to respond with a verbal answer as he believed silence would say all that he needed to, it quickly became apparent to the creator that there was some trouble in paradise.</p><p>"Oh, I see, why don't we go to the garden to have this discussion? A far more comfortable environment than an infirmary." He suggested, to which the Wretch agreed with a nod.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Dust filled the air of a building that had been abandoned long ago, so plentiful and thick that the many thin strands of light that poked through holes in the structure weren't needed to see it. Most of the objects that had filled the space were either worn away by time, stolen by vagrants, or when the building's doors closed for the last time had been sold to any person willing to buy them. The only things that did remain in a fairly decent condition were a few wooden chairs, the decorative windows whose colorful pictures had grown faded and cracked, and a podium near the end of the room where one would speak to any soul present. But speaking isn't what the new owner of the building planned to do.</p><p>"It's old, dusty, filled with who knows how many rats and bugs, probably a few dead hobos in the basement, and was probably the site of a few murders, ritualistic sacrifices, and date rapes, it's perfect," Valentino said with a grin as he walked through his new property.</p><p><strong>"What are we doing here?" </strong>The Dark One questioned, having kept silent until his curiosity could no longer be held back.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? We're walking through what will be the next chapter in our lives!" He replied while gesturing to the room around them, "But first we need to figure out how we're going to renovate it, we'll need some obvious stuff like a big ass organ for music, pews for the masses to sit in, and some books filled with a bunch of bullshit that we'll workshop once the work gets started." He explained.</p><p><strong>"Valentino, are you suggesting that we spend our time which is limited and valuable, repairing a decrepit house of false worship and start our own religion?"</strong> The Dark One asked.</p><p>"Oh good, so you already know the plan. That saves me a lot of time explaining it." He answered.</p><p><strong>"I don't know what's more baffling, the fact that you have somehow managed to live as long as you have or that you believe whatever this scheme is will somehow benefit us." </strong>The Dark One admitted.</p><p>"Look, I know this seems like I've suddenly contracted a mental disorder, but I promise you that isn't the case." He swore, "It may be hard to see now but give it some time, and this is going to pay off in the best way possible, with both of us sitting pretty on the rest of creation while our enemies, such as that sentient boulder of a human being, will be serving as our new thrones." He told him.</p><p><strong>"It would be easier to trust you if you bothered to share what this plan is rather than hope that the outcome will be so impressive that I'll forgive this lack of transparency." </strong>The Dark One said.</p><p>"Yeah, but I'm all about appearances and showmanship; what's the point of working so hard to destroy everything and become greater than god if you can't do it with some flair?" He asked with a smile.</p><p>However, the response he received was not one he expected, though it still brought an end to their conversation all the same.</p><p>
  <strong>"The best-laid schemes of mortal souls often go awry, leaving them only with shattered dreams and broken resolves when reality arrives to meet them."</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Relationships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This. Fucking. Sucks." Angel Dust said aloud as he tossed a paper airplane across the room.</p><p>After Will left with Helsa and Stella, the group's entire mood shifted from warm and excited to cold and pissed off. There were a few exceptions, such as Alastor, who was deathly curious of what the two noble-women were up to, as was Lilith though her curiosity was more of concern rather than intrigue. For these reasons, they decided to hold off on planning the Slayer's celebration until later, when he was back in their company. Until then, they could go about their business and do whatever they needed or wanted to. But of course, for the most part, they all just went to either investigate what the hell was going on or to vent to each other, which is precisely what Angel Dust, Katie, and Cherri were doing in the spider demon's office.</p><p>"Right? Like why in the fuck would Will go with them? It can't just be because he's nice, right?" Cherri asked from a nearby couch, laying on top of it with one leg resting atop the other's knee.</p><p>"What else could it be?" He asked, giving her a quizzical look.</p><p>"Uh, hello? It's Helsa Von Eldritch we're talking about here. That bitch can dig up dirt on anybody, even someone as squeaky clean as Will." She answered.</p><p>"No fucking way," Katie interjected from a nearby chair, "I don't care how much money or how many favors she has stockpiled in her ass; there's no way she has something to use as blackmail. It's impossible." She argued.</p><p>"Yeah, I gotta agree with her on this one, sorry." He said, taking her side, "Plus, think about it; during that whole interaction, she didn't say anything or act in a certain way that made it seem like she had some dirt on him. He just decided to hear them out to see what they had to say." He added.</p><p>"But WHY? They're BITCHES!" Cherri exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air, "Like we're bitches too, but the badass kind! They're just cunts!" She carried on.</p><p>"Hey, don't need to explain it to us, sister." He assured while grabbing a new piece of paper to make into another plane, "I'm honestly just sorry for Charlie. I've never seen her sad and angry at the same time." He admitted.</p><p>"She was a mess." Katie replied before she looked at him, "But did you see the look Alastor had? It's the kind he gets when someone unknowingly just fucked up hard." She asked.</p><p>"Oh, I did notice that it was pretty unsettling, and I mean like in the way that sends shivers up your spine, not when it makes you wanna vom," Cherri answered, giving her two cents.</p><p>"You know, as much as we joke around either with or about him, we kinda forget that Alastor's a scary-ass dude." Angel Dust told them just as he finished folding his next airplane.</p><p>"Seriously? Another one? That's ten now." Katie questioned before pointing towards the other end of the room, "You keep it up, and we'll be trapped in here thanks to a mountain of those things." She said.</p><p>"I'm too upset to distract myself with work, and you two are here, so I can't relieve my stress how I normally would." He replied, beginning to aim.</p><p>"You could have a good jackoff or dildo session, and we wouldn't care," Cherri said casually with a shrug of her shoulders.</p><p>"I WOULD." Katie stated with widened eyes, "We might be friends, but I do NOT want to see him shove whatever kinky shit he has in his desk drawer up his ass!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Don't knock it till you've tried it." Cherri countered as a grin came to her face, "One time when we were sitting around bored out of our minds, he made a bet that he could get at least a dozen up there." She revealed.</p><p>"...Holy fuck, really?" Katie asked, looking back to Angel Dust, now honestly curious and amazed if that was actually true.</p><p>"Mhm, but I could only manage eight at the time. I was still getting into the porn scene down here." He answered with squinted eyes as he almost had his target.</p><p>"Does...does that mean you could get a dozen in there now?..." She inquired.</p><p>"Pfft, a dozen wouldn't even be a gamble at this point." He scoffed, "But before we continue talking about how amazing I am at anal, let me just..." He trailed off, needing a moment of absolute focus for the throw.</p><p>Planning to have his papercraft hit the center of his door perfectly, after a few seconds of being sure it would land, he tossed it with a fair amount of enthusiasm. Watching it fly through the air, all three of them expected it to hit its mark, but they were surprised when the door opened, and it hit something else.</p><p>"WILL!" They shouted in unison as they rose from their seats, Cherri specifically having to sit up since she was lying down.</p><p>"...I think this is yours..." He said to Angel Dust as he caught the airplane after it hit his chest so it wouldn't fall to the ground.</p><p>Instead of responding right away, the three demons all rushed over, focusing entirely on him rather than the small aircraft.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" "WHERE'D YOU GUYS GO?!" "WHAT'D YOU TALK ABOUT?!" Were the questions that rocketed out of their mouths at break-neck speeds.</p><p>"Nothing...they took me to Helsa's estate...and they tried to get me to take their side in whatever political mess that's happened since I've been gone..." He replied, answering all three questions in one go.</p><p>"Really? She didn't try to have sex with you so she could brag to the rest of Hell about it?" Angel Dust asked, seeming to find the lack of aggressive flirting on her part to be shocking.</p><p>"I don't think everyone's as forward as you..." He answered.</p><p>"No, they are, just no one's as horny." Cherri joked while nudging Angel in his side with her elbow.</p><p>"So that's all that happened?" Katie questioned, finding it hard to believe, "They just wanted to talk? No bribes, no blackmail, no drugs or aphrodisiacs?" She added.</p><p>"You sound like you're speaking from experience..." He commented.</p><p>Hearing that, both Angel Dust and Cherri looked at their friend, who had a slightly nervous expression appear on her face.</p><p>"...Don't try and change the subject!" She exclaimed, quickly getting the attention off of her and her past, "This is about you! And how you decided it would be okay to walk out on us even though we JUST got to see you again!" She reminded.</p><p>"YEAH! SHE'S RIGHT!" Cherri shouted, joining in on the dogpile, "What the FUCK was with that Will?! We're your friends! They were just a couple of stuck-up snobs!" She asked.</p><p>"If I didn't deal with them now, they'd come back later...would you want either of them showing up when everything is getting put into place, and the celebration's nearly underway?..." He asked.</p><p>Crap, he made a solid point, and they knew that which is why they were stunned for a second, trying their best to form a comeback.</p><p>"Yeah...well...IT WAS STILL SHITTY ALRIGHT?!" Cherri shouted, trying to stay mad at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." He apologized.</p><p>"...You make it SO fucking hard to fight with you, ya know that?" She asked while letting out a sigh, as both his apology and demeanor made it impossible to maintain her anger.</p><p>"So it's over then? They're not going to show back up and annoy the fuck out of us, right?" Angel Dust inquired, wanting to be sure.</p><p>"No, they won't bother you or the others ever again." He assured.</p><p>"That's a relief." Katie said, letting out a sigh, "I don't need a whiplash of emotions like that again, been having too many of those lately..." She admitted.</p><p>"You have?..." He asked, finding that to be strange since she was always in control.</p><p>"...Forget I said anything." She answered, only just then realizing her blunder.</p><p>"Aw, don't be so shy now, Katie!" Angel Dust exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around her, "You should've seen her, Will, it was honestly adorable, she said-"</p><p>Before he could finish that sentence, she reached up and wrapped her hands tightly around his neck.</p><p>"WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT NIGHT, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" She shouted at him as she started shaking him like a bobblehead.</p><p>Watching as the two of them went at each other, though in a way that you'd expect close friends to, neither the Slayer nor Cherri felt the need to intervene as it was clear they weren't trying to actually do harm.</p><p>"Soooooooo, Will." Cherri spoke up while sliding next to him to start a conversation, "What're your plans now that you're free from thing one and thing two?" She asked.</p><p>"I thought we'd keep planning the celebration..." He answered.</p><p>"Oof, sorry big guy, after the whole debacle, we decided to keep planning tomorrow since they kinda left a sour taste in all of our mouths." She informed.</p><p>"Oh." He said, now thinking of what else he could do, "Then I guess I'll go look for a place to stay...maybe Charlie has a room available in the hotel?..." He suggested.</p><p>However, when Katie and Angel heard that over their squabbling they immediately stopped, as a brilliant idea popped into their heads.</p><p>"NO!" They both shouted as they got in his face.</p><p>"Why not?..." He questioned.</p><p>"Because Will, you're supposed to be a secret! If you stay at the hotel, there's a chance someone might find out about you!" Angel Dust exclaimed.</p><p>"Then where else can I stay?..." He asked.</p><p>"Here! You can stay here with us!" Katie answered.</p><p>"Really?...do you guys even have a room I could use?..." He inquired.</p><p>"Oh yeah! Besides us living here, Moxxie, Millie, Vox, Velvet, and now Sir Pentious do too! Plus, we also offer our employees, if they've got nowhere better to live, the opportunity to reside here as well!" Angel Dust explained, "It just so happens there is a free room on the floor the others use exclusively, so there's no way anyone can find out about ya since we're the only ones allowed to go there." He added.</p><p>"If you're sure it wouldn't be an issue..." He started to say, only to be cut off by Katie.</p><p>"No, not at all!" She exclaimed before coming closer to open the door for him, "Just go into the elevator, hit the button for the seventh floor, then pick which room you like best, if you need any help at all just talk to the others, you'll know which rooms are theirs because they have their names on them." She instructed.</p><p>"Alright, thanks..." He replied as he took his leave.</p><p>Watching him until he was inside the elevator and descended, both Angel and Katie couldn't keep themselves from smiling out of excitement, which didn't go unnoticed by Cherri.</p><p>"You sly sluts." She said with a grin earning their attention, "You couldn't resist the chance to have him under the same roof as the two of you, huh?" She asked.</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about." Katie answered, being the first to respond, "We were just thinking of how practical it would be for him to stay here, right Angel?" She asked, looking towards the spider demon.</p><p>"Yeah, that's right." He answered while crossing his arms, "There's no sense in risking everyone else finding out he's back before we're ready, and it's not like we don't have the free space or anything." He argued.</p><p>"Uh-huh, sure." She replied, her big stupid grin still present, "So out of curiosity, which one of you is gonna try and sneak into his room first?" She asked.</p><p>"Pfft, do you REALLY think I'd stoop so low to act like some lovestruck teenager? Just because Nifty called us that back at the hotel doesn't mean there's any truth to it at all." Katie answered.</p><p>"What about you?" She questioned, switching to Angel Dust.</p><p>"It's no secret that I want to ride him like a racehorse, but even with that being out there as a fact, it doesn't mean I'm gonna try and seduce him or anything." He said.</p><p>"So you two are going to be COMPLETELY normal then? No competing with each other or trying to get Will to notice you or any shit like that?" She pressed.</p><p>"No." Both stated firmly.</p><p>"Huh, guess I was wrong then. Sorry for making assumptions." She said as she headed for the door, "I'll go make sure Will settles in okay, got nothing better to do." She told them.</p><p>Same as before, they waited until their mono-eyed companion was inside the elevator and gone before speaking again, which took a few seconds since the Slayer just used it.</p><p>"...Whelp, it has been a looooooooong day." Angel Dust said as he stretched out his arms and faked a yawn, "I should probably get to bed, ya know, so I'm well-rested for the planning tomorrow." He explained.</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds good." Katie agreed while looking over her nails, "I also need to give myself a touch up here and there. All the excitement and stress from these past couple of days has taken its toll..." She said.</p><p>"You know what? Same here." He realized as he looked over his fur, "Need to take a bath, bring back that nice sheen to me, ya know?" He told her.</p><p>"Oh no, I understand completely. Which reminds me I also need to do my hair..." She trailed off.</p><p>For a few moments, they stood there in silence, each thinking of what they needed to beautify and polish for...the sake of appearances. But when they realized what they were doing, they snapped back to their senses and hastily made for their rooms, both hoping the other didn't notice what was REALLY going on in their head.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, On Urdak...</em>
</p><hr/><p>In cartoons or television shows, when a character is seriously injured, more often than not, they're put in a comical full-body cast for the sole purpose of humor. But in the case of a demon named Husk, it was the exact opposite. Over ninety-five percent of his body was either injured or in a state of suspended transformation. Here is where the full-body cast came into play, but this was far more advanced than those made by mortals.</p><p>Similar to the beautiful pristine white armor that the Maykrs adorned their bodies with, so too was Husk's covered in those same objects to heal him back to his original state. Through them, Argent energy was being given to his flesh to fight off and dispel the Dark One's Hell energy. While it needed to be an unfortunately slow process for his safety, his recovery still progressed smoothly. Because of these facts, very little of Husk's body was allowed to be free, exclusively the parts of himself that were unchanged or just lightly wounded.</p><p>The right half of his face, his right arm, and his left leg from the foot to halfway up the shin fell into this category; everything else, including his wings and tail, had to be contained. As for his senses, they were completely gone for most of the first day after the Hell Wave, only returning once he was in Urdak for his extended stay of treatment. So when he heard two sets of footsteps disrupt the peaceful silence that enveloped him and the room he was in, he slowly opened his right eye to see who was coming.</p><p>"A...A...Azrael?..." He questioned, unsure if he was awake and seeing the real her or a dream.</p><p><strong>"Huh, looks like he's awake," </strong>Gabriel commented as he came into view, apparently having to help his sister move around.</p><p>"A...are you...here to...kill me?..." He asked, fearing that her brother would take this opportunity to "deal" with him.</p><p><em>"If he even looks at you funny, I'm kicking his ass." </em>She answered while giving her sibling a threatening glare.</p><p><strong>"Be rest assured, no harm will befall you...this time," </strong>Gabriel said, which earned him a swift kick to his shin from Azrael.</p><p>Doing his best to hold back the pained sound that wanted to escape his mouth after that, he continued helping her move until she was next to Husk's bedside. But when this happened, a rather uncomfortable lull in the conversation occurred.</p><p><strong>"Well? Aren't you two going to say anything else?" </strong>Gabriel asked, finding their shared silence strange.</p><p>"I...I don't know...what to say..." Husk admitted, averting his gaze because he was too nervous to look at her.</p><p><em>"Likewise..."</em> Azrael said as she also refrained from looking at him.</p><p>Looking back and forth from his sister to the demon, Gabriel let out a long groan before he let go of her arm.</p><p><strong>"I have to do everything..." </strong>He complained as he turned around, <strong>"I'm going to go see if the Maykrs have any chairs or other pieces of furniture I can bring in here, so you have something to sit in or on Azrael, in my absence, either you two talk or continue to act mute, those are your choices." </strong>He told them before leaving the room.</p><p>Waiting until they heard the door open and close to be sure he wasn't bluffing, now left alone, they had no other option than to get things going.</p><p>"...I'm...glad that you're okay..." He said, which caught her by surprise.</p><p><em>"You were worried about me?" </em>She asked.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?" He responded.</p><p><em>"Because I'm the angel of death, I assumed that you'd assume I was perfectly okay." </em>She explained.</p><p>"Yeah, but whatever hit us felt like a fucking bomb. I figured even someone like you would have a scratch or two." He argued, only to once again look elsewhere in the room, "Sorry for worrying about you..." He apologized as he felt like an idiot.</p><p>In response to that, Azrael immediately grabbed his hand to hold in her own, but she did so gently to avoid causing him any pain or harm.</p><p><em>"Don't say that!" </em>She exclaimed, though upset it was at herself instead of him, <em>"What I meant was that because of what I am, no one has ever worried about me, so I wasn't expecting that you would." </em>She explained.</p><p>"Kinda hard not to...after...well...ya know..." He said slowly, referring to what they were doing and what they had said before the Hell Wave.</p><p>Being reminded of those moments, which even after all of this still made each of them feel happy, Azrael and Husk had small smiles come to their faces accompanied by very light blushes.</p><p><em>"R-Right, of course..."</em> She replied, elated to know he'd been thinking about their date, which brought an idea to her mind that could shift the mood of this conversation, <em>"So...what should we do next time?" </em>She asked.</p><p>"W-What?..." He questioned as that had caught him off guard.</p><p><em>"Our next date, when you've fully recovered." </em>She clarified with a smile, <em>"We ARE going to have another date, aren't we?" </em>She asked.</p><p>"Uh...I mean...shit, Azrael, you can't just spring that on me!" He exclaimed, which caused her to laugh.</p><p><em>"So you've been thinking about our first date but not our second? Don't tell me you don't want to see me anymore~" </em>She teased, enjoying the reactions she was getting.</p><p>"W-What?! No! B-But a whole lot of fucking crazy crap just happened! S-So I haven't been able to-"</p><p>Before he could continue to speak in a panicked stutter, she leaned down and kissed him.</p><p><em>"You're cute when you're flustered." </em>She complimented, hoping it would make him feel better.</p><p>And it did, in addition to calming him down, so he didn't accidentally agitate his injuries.</p><p>"You...you just kissed me..." He said, currently in a state of disbelief.</p><p><em>"That is what they call it, yes." </em>She replied.</p><p>"Why?..." He asked.</p><p><em>"Because Husk, if it isn't clear yet, I like you." </em>She answered as she gently put her forehead against his, <em>"And I want to spend more time with you, whether it's here in Urdak during your recovery, back in my brother's circle, or anywhere else in creation." </em>She told him.</p><p>Left at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say, but it wasn't that he was doubtful what she had done and said during their time together hadn't been sincere. It was because even after all of that in the back of his head, he still couldn't accept that it was real, that someone as kind and incredible as her could give two shits about a worthless sack of crap like him. But now, as she looked at him with the gentlest eyes while holding his hand so carefully, even he, with his low opinion of himself, couldn't deny that she did care about him and that she wanted to be with him.</p><p>"...I'm sorry for being so hard-headed..." He apologized quietly, which made her smile.</p><p><em>"Don't be. It's part of your charm." </em>She said as she put her other hand on his cheek.</p><p>After that, the two of them continued to talk with each other. Eventually, Gabriel returned, bringing an entire bench that seemed to be the only thing the Maykrs made for people to sit on. And although he had to remain if Azrael needed anything else, even he, with his feelings towards this relationship, couldn't keep a smile of his own from appearing, as it did make him happy to see his sister talk to someone who filled her with joy.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Is something amusing creator?" The Wretch asked as Vega let out a few chuckles.</p><p>Per his suggestion, they moved from the infirmary to the current Khan's garden, and just as they arrived and the Wretch was seated, something seemed to entertain the other.</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing, just thinking of my children is all." He answered, regaining his composure, "But enough of that, let's focus on why you felt the need to talk to me about the Khans." He said.</p><p>"I can't work with them." The Wretch told him, getting straight to the point.</p><p>"Have they been disruptive?" He asked.</p><p>"No." The Wretch answered.</p><p>"Have they taken over your work to try and make it their own?" He asked.</p><p>"No." The Wretch answered.</p><p>"Have they been belittling you or making you feel like you don't belong because you're not of divine origin?" He asked.</p><p>For that third question, the Wretch merely gave him a look, one that was clearly unamused by that outlandish suggestion.</p><p>"Okay, so not that," Vega said.</p><p>"Creator, could you please take this seriously?" He asked.</p><p>"I am, but you must help me to understand why their assistance is bothering you." Vega requested.</p><p>"They're letting their sympathy for me and my situation affect their conduct, and while it isn't to the degree that impedes our work, it still cannot be ignored." He explained.</p><p>"So...you can't work with them...because they care about you?..." Vega questioned as he put his hands together in front of his face.</p><p>"I'm starting to think your children and the company the Slayer keeps are changing your behavior creator." He said.</p><p>"It's funny you mention Will since it is clear that both of you have the same hesitation to let others help you or be concerned for your well-being," Vega pointed out.</p><p>"Because none of that is relevant!" He shouted while standing up from his seat, "We are trying to keep all of creation from succumbing to the Dark One's rule! Yet we seem to be the only two people who realize this, whereas everyone else is busy trying to make us feel better about things that don't matter. WHY IS ANY OF IT IMPORTANT?!" He questioned.</p><p>Taken aback by how passionately the Wretch felt about this, Vega took the next few moments to think of what he would say next.</p><p>"Wretch, you do realize that people have emotions, correct?" He asked, "And I'm not asking that because you've upset me, I'm truly unsure if you know this fact or not." He clarified.</p><p>"How could I not know something that is common knowledge?" The Wretch countered.</p><p>"Okay, so you also understand that because of emotions, people develop affection or hatred, right?" He inquired.</p><p>"That I do." The Wretch confirmed.</p><p>"Good, so with this knowledge, is it hard for you to see how the Khans' have come to care about you?" He asked before proceeding to list the reasons, "You're the first demon of Doom they've ever encountered that possesses a conscious. You're brilliant like they are, yet you show little to no regard for yourself. And you spent a great deal of time with them sharing details about your life and your personality, which admittedly was my fault, but still, it helped to establish a relationship between you and them further." He explained.</p><p>"I am aware of these facts, creator, but despite it all, they still should feel nothing towards me. None of you should." The Wretch replied.</p><p>"And why is that?" He asked.</p><p>"Because creator, when this is all over, I plan to kill myself." The Wretch revealed.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"...Come again?" Vega said, not entirely sure he heard what he just did.</p><p>"When the Dark One is dealt with, as is his accomplice Valentino, I am going to end my life so that nothing of Doom remains." He explained.</p><p>"What...does that mean exactly?..." Vega questioned, still in a state of shock.</p><p>"The suit I wear is meant to keep my body and soul intact so that I may serve my usefulness until we are done, but after that point is reached, I have made plans to eradicate myself as best as possible." He clarified.</p><p>"Why...have you not shared this information with me before now?" Vega asked.</p><p>"Because creator, you're no different from the Khans, none of you but the Slayer are." He answered, "He is the only one who understands that nothing can remain, even if one of its denizens has managed to rise above the rest should their life continue, there will always be a risk Doom returns, and that is something I cannot accept, nor should any of you." He told him.</p><p>"Wretch, I understand the regret you feel for what you have done; I also understand that you want to make things right, but what you are proposing is far too extreme!" Vega argued.</p><p>"It isn't a proposal creator. It is a decision that I already have made." He said before turning his back to him, "All I ask is you respect this decision, and in regards to the Khans or any of the others, please refrain from mentioning this to them." He requested as he walked away.</p><p>Although Vega wanted to continue this conversation or even stop him from leaving, he couldn't, for this revelation had his mind racing with countless thoughts of where to go from here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Mornings Am I Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6:00 A.M., A full two hours before any signs of life could be found inside Slayer Studios. Unlike before when the business this building traded in was nothing but sex, its new owners actually allowed its employees to get a full night's rest and time to themselves. This, of course, extended to those close to said owners, though in the next two hours, they'd be waking up not to start their work but to have breakfast with each other, which had become routine. This is why it was strange that any of them would be awake early in the morning, as everyone loved to get as much sleep as possible. And yet, there was Angel Dust, arguably the most well-known face of the studio at this point, pacing back and forth in a hallway as his mind raced with ideas.</p><p>But they weren't ideas for new shows or even what could be the company's first-ever full-length motion picture; they were far more personal and intimate thoughts that made him nervous from head to toe.</p><p><em>"Good going, you dumb fuck, you came here without thinking of a fucking plan first!" </em>He scolded himself in his mind, <em>"Do I knock on the door and see if he's awake? No, that'd be WAY too fucking weird. Do I pretend I tripped and just happened to land against his door, and it opened perfectly as I go through? NO, THAT KIND OF SHIT ONLY HAPPENS IN SITCOMS GODDAMN IT!" </em>He carried on slightly panicking, <em>"WAIT! WAIT! He just got his room yesterday, and it only has a few things in it; I could say that I'm here to make sure he has everything he needs! Yes! That's the one!"</em> He cheered before taking a deep breath to calm himself, "Okay, here we go." He said quietly as he came to a stop.</p><p>Turning on his heels, Angel Dust faced the door of the person he came to see, and after a quick once over to make sure he was sexy as shit, more so than usual, he made his approach ready to knock on it. However, just as his fist was mere centimeters from the door, he heard the sound of the elevator arriving, and when he looked to see who it was, his eyes shot wide open out of both shock and anger.</p><p>"Here we go..." Katie said quietly to herself as she stepped out of the open doors, two freshly made mugs of coffee held in each of her hands, "Made it here without any accidents, just need to-"</p><p>Stopping mid-sentence, the mantis demon was frozen in her place, caused by her eyes meeting those of the sensual spider. Like a standoff in a western, they remained where they were; the only sound breaking the tension that now filled the air was the elevator's doors closing next to her.</p><p>"So, guess Cherri was right. You ARE a sly slut." Angel Dust was the first to speak, which earned him a glare.</p><p>"Funny coming from the only pornstar in this circle who the city could recognize as a sentient sperm bank." She countered.</p><p>"...Damn, that was REALLY good." He complimented her, incredibly impressed by how awesome that insult was.</p><p>"You think so? I kinda just came up with it on the spot." She admitted with a small smile.</p><p>"Oh yeah, we're going to have to share that with Cherri later." He replied before his expression became serious, "But before that, we need to discuss what the fuck you think you're doing here." He said.</p><p>"Could ask you the same thing." She countered yet again, her face also becoming serious.</p><p>"As the owner of both this company and this building, it's my responsibility to make sure everyone here has everything they need and are well accommodated." He explained.</p><p>"Careful Angel, your Charlie's showing." She told him with a smirk.</p><p>"Well, what about you? Did you suddenly decide to start drinking two hot cups of coffee two hours before breakfast?" He asked.</p><p>"Will hasn't had a decent meal, sleep, or drink since he was sealed away with Doom. I just thought after a good night's rest; he might like a nice freshly made mug of coffee that he could drink as he watched the sunrise." She answered.</p><p>"Unless you planned to give him both of those mugs, I'm guessing you wanted to watch it with him. Maybe sit next to him as you do?" He questioned.</p><p>"Kinda like how your idea of accommodating him ranges from massaging his shoulders to you shoving your face in his crotch." She responded.</p><p>Although neither of them planned to escalate this beyond biting insults, after that exchange, they went back to glaring at each other silently as they tried to think of what they should say next. Then it happened, the worse thing that could in that situation, the door that led to the room they both wanted to go into slowly began to open, and they expected soon enough they'd see the armored body of the Slayer. But that didn't happen; instead, the first thing they saw come out from behind that door made their hearts stop, and their stomachs jump into their throats.</p><p>A mess of blonde hair with pink and white accents poked out from the doorframe, followed by the mono-eyed demon it belonged to.</p><p>" *yawn*...Goddamn, that is a comfy ass bed..." Cherri said to herself while smacking her lips; her one eye closed all the while.</p><p>Apart from the messy hair that wasn't in its usual ponytail, her appearance was made up of a single extra-large t-shirt that covered her body, and...that was it. The shirt itself appeared to be Blitzo and Co's merchandise, as it had the Slayer's original helmet on it in an impressively detailed drawing.</p><p>" *yawn*...fuck I'm still sleepy..." She muttered, still not bothering to open her eye even by a small bit, "But I'm thirsty...and there's no juice in the fridge...eh...fuck it..." She said before turning around, having decided she wanted more sleep rather than a beverage.</p><p>She walked back into the room with one final yawn and closed the door; the only other sounds to come from her were her footsteps as she went further in. As for Angel Dust and Kaite, who she didn't notice at all because she never opened her eye, they had become statues in the hall as every muscle in their bodies tensed up to high heaven.</p><p><em>"...What...the fuck...just happened..."</em> Both of them thought simultaneously, each far too shocked and overwhelmed with emotions to do anything else.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, On Urdak...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Despite not knowing each other for that long, Azrael and Husk managed to talk the hours away until both were too tired to continue. Even with the winged feline not ready to share anything about his past, which the angel of death understood and didn't make any attempts to pry, they still struck up several conversations about many different things. From his impressive knowledge of most magic tricks to her fascination with specific mortal creations like art and music and their surprising shared interest in liquor, not a moment went by as they talked where they didn't enjoy themselves. But when their exhaustion finally wore them down, they slipped into a peaceful slumber, Azrael having moved her bench closer to his bed so she could rest her torso on it by his side.</p><p>As for Gabriel, he left the two not long after they started talking, as it was clear his sister wouldn't need anything else for the remainder of the day. Where he went and what he decided to do when he departed, neither of them knew, though they would learn come morning when a series of unusual noises awoke them.</p><p>"...Ngh..." Husk groaned as his one free ear twitched, having picked up what sounded like construction work, "Who the hell is building shit?..." He questioned while coming out of his sleep.</p><p>Blinking a few times to clear up his vision, he tried to push himself up just a little to understand better what was happening. But he couldn't, for when he attempted to, he felt himself being held down by an unknown weight on his right arm. Looking down to his side, Husk's eyes widened at what he saw; at some point in her sleep, Azrael wrapped her arms around his and was snuggling it.</p><p>"...Uh...Azrael?..." He said while lightly pulling at his arm.</p><p>That proved to be the wrong decision; she tightened her hold the moment she felt it move.</p><p><em>"No...don't go..." </em>She muttered in her sleep, snuggling with him more.</p><p>On the one hand, this was the most incredible show of affection Husk had ever received in his entire life; on the other, at this time, he only had ONE hand, and he needed it back. However, accomplishing that task would be nigh impossible since he could literally do nothing.</p><p>"Great, the one time someone actually wants to do this kinda shit with me is when I'm a fucking vegetable, and there's what sounds like people working happening nearby, fan-fucking-tastic." He said with a heavy sigh as he hit his head against his pillow, "...Although...there is one thing I haven't tried..." He reckoned, "I hate to do it, but she's the only one between us who can see what's going on..." He added.</p><p>Doing his best to move his arm, he managed to turn his hand around to where the palm was facing upwards. He then carried out the second part of his plan with that success, which was to bring out one of his retractable claws and as gently as he could poke her with it. To his surprise this didn't work the first time, so he poked her a second time with a bit more force, still no reaction, then he poked her a third time even harder and got this.</p><p><em>"Hehehe...stop Husk...that tickles..." </em>She muttered, still fast asleep.</p><p>"...Ya know what? That's on me." He said to himself as a realization hit him, "Woman was hit by a fucking nuke point-blank, and she gets out of it with a few bruises and a limp." He added.</p><p>Now knowing he'd need to go all out if he had any hope of waking her, he unsheathed the rest of his small finger daggers and stabbed them into her arm. If it had been anyone else, they would've woken up screaming their head off, their arm profusely bleeding, and as they tried to pull away from him, they might lose some skin and flesh. But for death incarnate, that felt like an ordinary poke, albeit a reasonably strong one, which was what he needed to get her out of her dreams finally. In the same way he did, she stirred from her sleep with a groan at first, blinked a few times to get her vision cleared, then turned her head from right to left to gather her bearings.</p><p><em>"Hm?...Oh, Husk." </em>She greeted with a small yawn that ended with a smile, <em>"Did you sleep well?" </em>She asked.</p><p>"Yeah, but you slept better." He answered while gesturing to his arm with his head.</p><p>Looking down, Azrael saw her arms wrapped around his, add to that the fact she just woke up, and it wasn't hard to figure out where her head rested as she was unconscious.</p><p><em>"Oh...I'm sorry." </em>She apologized while quickly pulling her arms away, a noticeable violet blush coming through her pitch-black skin.</p><p>"Don't be, kept my arm nice and warm all night." He said, which made her feel better, "But before we get any more lovey-dovey, I need you to do something for me." He told her.</p><p><em>"You do?" </em>She questioned, finding that a tad odd.</p><p>"Yeah, I need you to go see what's going on outside because if ya listen." He stopped there for a moment, which after a few seconds allowed her to hear the noises coming from outside, "It sounds like they're building something." He finished.</p><p><em>"Huh, that is weird. I wonder why father didn't come to tell us?" </em>She wondered before she pressed her hands against the bed, <em>"One moment, if you please." </em>She requested.</p><p>Using the bed to help support her weight just in case she was still too weak to stand and move on her own, to both her and Husk's joyful surprise, she got up with no issue at all.</p><p>"Hey! Look who's all better!" Husk exclaimed with a smile, genuinely happy to see she was back to normal.</p><p><em>"I feel...great, actually." </em>She admitted as she stretched out her arms and looked herself over, <em>"I don't feel sore or tired, I'm not lightheaded, and-" </em>She paused mid-sentence so she could take a few steps away from his bed, <em>"I can walk on my own!" </em>She discovered causing her to smile as well.</p><p>Just then, a loud mechanical sound came from outside, followed by what seemed like a tool of some kind grinding or drilling into metal.</p><p>"Jesus, the fuck are they doing out there?" He asked.</p><p><em>"Whatever it is, it's big." </em>She answered before turning her attention back to him, <em>"I'll go see what's happening. Just try to relax and don't move too much, okay?" </em>She instructed.</p><p>"Couldn't if I wanted to." He replied, pointing to the armor-like plates that covered most of him with an irritated expression.</p><p>In response to that, Azrael came back over, leaned down, and gave him another kiss, though this time it was on his cheek.</p><p><em>"I'll be back before you can miss me." </em>She told him before turning around and walking away, hoping to help him feel better about his situation.</p><p>Sure enough, it did, for as she left the room, he laid back down in his bed and closed his eyes, a smile spread across his face the whole time.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p><hr/><p>None worked faster than Maykr drones; their purpose besides serving the Khan or the Seraphim was to maintain, upgrade, and construct new inventions or structures to better Urdak. Until now, the drones only worked for a single Khan at a time; their consciousness linked to whichever one was active before being passed on to the successor. What this meant precisely is their efficiency for completing tasks depended on the Khan, as her ability to direct all of them at once impacted their performance significantly. But now that the six previous Khans returned and could communicate with them all at once, this increased what the drones could accomplish tenfold.</p><p>"I've never seen them work so hastily before," Samur commented as both he and the Khans watched them work.</p><p>"They've never had all of us commanding them at the same time." One pointed out, causing him to chuckle.</p><p>"True, if anything, we're lucky you didn't accidentally overload their minds when all of your connections were established." He said.</p><p>"And yet one is missing." Another pointed out, "Why has the seventh removed herself from them?" She asked.</p><p>"She did so temporarily as she has left for the Sentinels' homeworld." He answered.</p><p>"How come?" A third inquired.</p><p>"She and father had a discussion not long after he and the Wretch had theirs, where they realized as all of us are working, there is an entire realm of dead demons and corrupt energy just sitting around. Because of this, they decided something must be done about it, what exactly has yet to be figured out." He explained.</p><p>"If that's the status of things, then what are they doing now?" The same one asked.</p><p>"Eradicating the remains, collecting the energy, and destroying everything else including all pieces of land or otherwise." He answered.</p><p>"That's going to take them a long time." A fourth said.</p><p>"Indeed, but it needs to be done, just as this structure must be built." He replied.</p><p>Before they could continue this conversation, they heard the nearby door, which led to the inside of the nearest structure open. And when they all turned their heads to see who was joining them, they were all surprised yet pleased to discover it was Azrael.</p><p>"Someone's feeling much better." Samur was the first to say, which caused her to smile as she approached.</p><p><em>"One of the perks of being a child of the creator, I suppose." </em>She replied.</p><p>"Did we wake you? If so, we're sorry." One of the Khans apologized.</p><p><em>"Actually, you woke a...friend of mine, but because of his condition, he asked if I could see what was going on." </em>She explained.</p><p>"Is this friend the man that's managed to sweep you off your feet?" A second asked, which was followed by all of them either giggling or smiling at her.</p><p>After hearing that, Azrael slowly looked towards Samur, eyes wide like dinner plates and that violet blush back on her face with a vengeance.</p><p>"Your father is very proud of your relationship." He said, revealing that Vega had been bragging about it to anyone who'd listen.</p><p><em>"So this is what mortals feel like when their parents embarrass them..." </em>She groaned as she buried her face in her hands.</p><p>"There's no need to be shy about it, dear. It's wonderful that you've found someone." One of the Khans told her, the others all agreeing by nodding their heads.</p><p><em>"Could we perhaps get back to why I am here and what you are doing?" </em>She requested as she couldn't take much more of this.</p><p>"Of course, miss Azrael," Samur replied, which made her sigh out of relief, "The short answer for what we're doing is building a new facility to conduct what may be the most dangerous research creation has ever known." He revealed.</p><p><em>"How so?" </em>She inquired, regaining her composure before walking over to stand by his side.</p><p>"I assume you've been informed by your brother what was discovered in Doom, correct?" He asked first, to which she nodded, "Good, then you know we have the Dark One's power, which is unquestionably the single most concentrated source of unrefined corruption ever discovered. Whether or not there is another motive besides eluding us behind why he did this cannot be determined at this time. However, we can try and use it to our advantage but only if we can do so safely, hence the purpose of this new facility." He explained.</p><p><em>"That much is needed?" </em>She questioned, stunned by just how dangerous it must be to warrant such a measure.</p><p>"No, it goes beyond that, but I cannot get into the details less you have several hours you can spare to listen." He informed.</p><p>Unable to say anything more as that information on its own was staggering, as Azrael looked out at the drones working, it made her grateful that the damage caused by the Hell Wave hadn't been worse.</p><p>"Is there anything else you need?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.</p><p><em>"Hm? Oh, well, yes, I suppose." </em>She answered before looking back to him, <em>"Where is my brother? He left not long after my...friend and I started talking, and I don't know where he is." </em>She asked.</p><p>"He's returned to Lucifer's circle, wanting to check in with him and see how things are going and if he could offer his assistance to avoid standing around doing nothing." He answered.</p><p><em>"Ah, that's good. If he said one more word about Husk, I don't know what I'd do." </em>She admitted.</p><p>"Oh? So his name is Husk?" One of the Khans inquired as she and the others all smiled.</p><p><em>"...Farewell."</em> She bid goodbye before abruptly leaving, not wanting to deal with them any longer.</p><p>Letting a few more snickers and chuckles out from how shy she was, they looked back to the drones to continue overseeing the construction once she was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Breakfast And Bad Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As brothers, Gabriel and Lucifer had seen each other in practically every emotional state imaginable. Joy, anger, sadness, even specific feelings like jealousy or fear had been expressed when they were in shared company. Yet if there was one emotion neither had shown the other, it was stress because any time they've experienced it, it happened after the war when they no longer saw one another. But now that their relationship was mended and they were more than happy to be in each other's presence, the archangel was getting to see firsthand what his brother looked like when he was running on fumes.</p><p>"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuugh, why can't a single day go by where everything's just OKAY?!" The devil groaned as he slammed his head onto his desk.</p><p><strong>"I don't mean to kick a dying horse before it's shot, but is it really all that surprising that some of your citizens are potentially trying to usurp you?" </strong>Gabriel asked.</p><p>"Hey! Don't say that!" He exclaimed yet didn't bother to raise his head, so his voice came out muffled," The Eldritch family is one of our oldest friends. There's no reason for us to start making such bold assumptions without sufficient evidence!" He argued.</p><p><strong>"Brother, they somehow learned before anyone else that the Slayer's returned, and they stole him away from your family and friends to have a private discussion undoubtedly about your reform. If that isn't proof that they're doing something that will shake the foundation of order in your circle, I don't know what is," </strong>Gabriel told him.</p><p>"I have the media on my ass wanting to know more about the Hell Wave. There is a demand for a public address explaining it to reassure the people. I do NOT need the fear that some of my oldest friends have a sniper set up somewhere ready to blow my brains out." He said with a sigh.</p><p><strong>"If it were that easy to kill you, I would've won the war," </strong>Gabriel responded with a chuckle and smile.</p><p>Slowly lifting his head, Lucifer gave his brother the most tired and annoyed, "Not funny." expression he could, which said more than he could ever hope to with words. Thankfully a savior soon appeared at the door, announcing their arrival with a knock and a request.</p><p>"Could one of you please open the door? I've got my hands full." The voice of Lilith called from the other side.</p><p><strong>"Allow me," </strong>Gabriel said to his brother, so he didn't get up.</p><p>Walking over and opening the door, both men were greeted by the sight of his beautiful wife, who was carrying an even more beautiful-looking breakfast on two trays.</p><p>"Oh...you are an absolute angel!" Lucifer exclaimed with widened eyes which made her smile.</p><p>"Figured it was the least I could do after both of you stayed up all night working on this." She replied while coming into the room, Gabriel closing the door behind her once she was inside, "Plus, you know, I feel bad for having done what I did to you yesterday. I let my emotions get the better of me." She confessed.</p><p>"You did something to me?" Lucifer questioned with a raised brow.</p><p>Stopping dead in her tracks, for she wasn't expecting that, apparently either the pain was so great or she just hit him that hard Lucifer didn't remember she stabbed him in the abdomen with her elbow. As for how he managed to get back home while in such a state, Gabriel found him on the hotel's lobby floor and brought him here before he woke up.</p><p>"Um...yes...I...was rather cold and distant when we were talking with the others because of the incident and everything." She lied, hoping he'd believe that.</p><p>"Oh really? I didn't even notice. If anything, I should be the one to apologize." He replied.</p><p>"No, that's fine. Let's just put it behind us, okay?" She asked with a nervous smile.</p><p>"If you say so." He answered with a smile of his own just as his stomach growled, "Oof, I'm hungrier than I thought. Give me a moment to clear the desk so you can set those down." He told her.</p><p><strong>"I thought the devil was the one to speak with a forked tongue," </strong>Gabriel whispered to her with a smirk as Lucifer got up from his seat and started moving things around or off of his desk.</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied in the same volume.</p><p><strong>"Mhm, sure." </strong>He said.</p><p>After a few seconds, enough space was made for the meals, allowing Lilith to finally set them down so her husband could satiate his hunger.</p><p>"Oooooooh, it smells so good!" Lucifer practically moaned out of anticipation, quickly sitting back down to pick up his silverware.</p><p><strong>"Did you think him so hungry that he'd eat two meals?" </strong>Gabriel asked while looking at Lilith.</p><p>"The second one's for you." She answered, surprised he didn't realize that on his own.</p><p><strong>"But I no longer have a body." </strong>He mentioned.</p><p>"So that means you don't enjoy a personally prepared meal?" She questioned with an amused smile.</p><p>"Gabriel, if you don't sit down and claim that meal in the next five seconds, then it's forfeit," Lucifer warned, though a bit muffled as his mouth was full.</p><p>Though still amazed she'd do something like that for him, Gabriel, not wanting to be rude, sat down and grabbed his utensils.</p><p><strong>"Thank you for the hospitality, Lilith. It's greatly appreciated." </strong>He told her, which made her happy.</p><p>"You're welcome. After all, you are part of the family." She said before turning her attention to her husband, "So, have the two of you figured out what we're going to do? Or have you spent all this time doing your usual game of sibling tug of war?" She asked.</p><p>"Actually, we have, much to our amazement." He answered as he picked up his beverage to take a sip, "Since Gabriel's not needed for anything specific in Urdak, we decided that he could help us with the ever-growing mountain of headaches that is happening here." He informed.</p><p>"But what about your position in Heaven? Aren't you needed there now that you've returned?" She inquired, going back to the archangel.</p><p><strong>"I would, but apparently Michael has been covering my duties in my tragic absence, so as long as he still thinks I'm not back, he can continue to do so for the time being," </strong>Gabriel explained.</p><p>"Wait, you mean you haven't told the rest of your family there that you're back?" She questioned.</p><p>Hearing that question brought both brothers to a stop, with Lucifer specifically having been in mid-bite when he did.</p><p>"...Pravuil knows, that's good enough," Lucifer said after a few seconds before sticking the food in his mouth.</p><p><strong>"Yes, he is the scribe for all creation, so long as he knows I've returned, it's perfectly alright." </strong>Gabriel agreed.</p><p>"This is the same Pravuil who never leaves his sanctum, right? The one who is constantly watching every single person in creation and writing down the story of their life?" She asked.</p><p>"...I think you're giving this too much-thought, dear," Lucifer answered while chewing.</p><p>"And you wonder why your siblings here in Hell refuse to speak to any of us." She told him as she crossed her arms, an unamused expression present on her features.</p><p><strong>"In Lucifer's defense, Michael could use the extra work. He was appointed the head general of Heaven's forces which became entirely pointless after the war ended and the Maykrs were created to monitor Doom. He's spent nearly every day just lounging about or walking around Heaven talking to everyone." </strong>Gabriel shared.</p><p>"Still, it seems a bit cruel to keep them in the dark about your return. No doubt they've been just as concerned as the rest of us." She said.</p><p>"When this is all over, we promise we'll throw a big party where all of our family is invited. We'll even have games to lighten what will easily be the single most terrifyingly intense moment of our entire lives." Lucifer suggested, "Speaking of which, how is the planning for Will's celebration going?" He asked, having been informed about it during the night before his wife went to bed.</p><p>"Because of the unpleasantness yesterday, we had to stop just as we were getting started. We all agreed to meet at the hotel around lunch so we can continue." She answered.</p><p>"That's perfect! While all of you are doing that, Gabriel can go speak with Helsa while I get in contact with dad so he can finally help paint the picture of what the fuck is going on exactly." He said.</p><p>"So Gabriel's going to talk to her?" She questioned as she looked at him, "But you've never met the Eldritches, let alone Helsa. What're you going to say?" She asked.</p><p><strong>"Nothing too revealing of what is going on with the rest of creation. I will tell her that the Slayer is still needed for tasks that cannot be named at this time. So if she could be so kind as to exclude him from her affairs, that would be appreciated." </strong>He answered.</p><p>"And if she refuses? Which she most certainly will?" She asked.</p><p><strong>"It won't come to that. I can be very persuasive in matters such as this." </strong>He assured.</p><p>"He is quite compelling." Lucifer complimented.</p><p>"If that were true, you two wouldn't have caused a war which has led to where we are now." She told them.</p><p>Oof, that one cut deep, but they knew she was right on the money hence why neither of them responded.</p><p>"Well, guess I'll leave you two to eat." She said with a smirk as she knew she got one over on them, "I'm going to go take a shower and get ready to leave for the hotel. Good luck convincing one of the single most ego-driven Nobles in all of the circle to listen to you." She told them before leaving the room.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Horrified was the only word that either Angel Dust or Katie Killjoy could think to describe their current state, as both sat quietly in his office trying to get their brains working again. At first, they thought they might've just gotten the wrong room, but that was impossible since they knew where the others' spaces were, and they all had their names on them, including Cherri Bomb's. So with that possibility quickly proven untrue, they were left with the mystery of why the fuck she'd be in the same room as Will, buck naked underneath an extra-large t-shirt, at six in the morning. However, they'd made absolutely no progress; for the past hour and a half, they just sat there in silence, shell shocked by what this could potentially be.</p><p>"...Okay, I'm just gonna say it." Katie finally spoke as she looked at the spider demon, "Is it possible, like ACTUALLY possible, she managed to have sex with him?" She asked.</p><p>"No way, like full transparency here when we first met him, we did want to try and have a threesome, but that was then, and this is now, and everything's different, so she'd have no reason to try and get in his pants!" He answered, "Plus think about it, I know neither of us has seen him naked or even just like gotten a good peak or feel of it, but do you honestly believe if they screwed, she wouldn't have woken up the whole fucking neighborhood?" He asked.</p><p>"That's true." She answered while crossing her arms, "But if they didn't have sex, then why was she naked in his room? Why was she there at all?!" She questioned.</p><p>Then, almost like she had heard them talking about her, the door to Angel Dust's office opened, and Cherri Bomb walked in.</p><p>"Morning hoes..." She greeted with a yawn before walking over to what had become her couch and plopping down onto it, "Did either of you sleep as good as I did last night, or were you busy fingering yourselves thinking about a certain someone?" She asked with a toothy grin and a laugh.</p><p>Unlike before, she looked like herself, hair was done up in a ponytail, and her everyday punk rock outfit adorned her body. Now, this wasn't a strange thing for her to do. In actuality, the three of them were usually the first ones up to check their emails, chat between themselves, and help get Angel Dust's room ready for breakfast. But seeing as how, even with them having just proved she couldn't have had sex with the Slayer, that they still had that concern eating away at the back of their minds, neither Katie nor Angel were feeling all too chatty this morning.</p><p>"Yo, something up?" She inquired, propping herself up on her elbows so she could look at them, "Usually one of you'd say something, did you frig yourselves too hard?" She asked.</p><p>"...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN WILL'S ROOM?!" Angel Dust suddenly shouted, rocketing out of his chair and pointing an accusatory finger at her.</p><p>"Whelp, so much for subtly..." Katie said with a sigh as she pinched the space between her eyes.</p><p>"Dude, what the fuck are you talking about?" Cherri asked with a confused expression.</p><p>"Oooooooooh no, don't you fucking DARE try to act all innocent and shit, we SAW you come out of HIS room this morning wearing nothing but a fucking t-shirt!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"...OH, so you guys DID try to sneak into his room, I knew it." She replied with another grin though this time it was smug, "Did you bump into each other?" She asked.</p><p>"Don't change the subject, Cherri!" He scolded before walking out from behind his desk and going over to her, "What were you doing in there? Were you sleeping with him? Did you strip for him? DID YOU SUCK HIS DICK?!" He interrogated.</p><p>"Down, boy," Katie said as she got up from her seat to put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Guys, do you seriously think that I'd have sex with Will? Or rather that he'd even have random sex period?" She questioned.</p><p>"Well, what the fuck are we supposed to think?! You said you were going to make sure he settled in okay, then the next time we see you, you're coming out of his room!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"...Eh, good point." She resigned with a shrug of her shoulders, "But still I didn't have sex with him, did I sleep in his room? Yes. Did I sleep in his bed? Yes. But I promise you that I did not sleep with him or did anything sexual or girly to him either." She swore.</p><p>"Then what did happen?" Katie asked, honestly more curious than upset at this point.</p><p>"When we went down to the seventh floor, we ran into the others; they were still celebrating top hat's return and were getting him settled in with Vox and Velvet. When they saw Will, they were glad he was back, Millie and Velvet hugged him, and I explained that he would be staying with us from now on. So then everyone pitched in to help get him set up in his new room, and in a moment of brilliance, at least that's how he'd describe it, Vox decided to give Will the current build of the game he's making, so he could play it himself and offer some feedback and stuff. But when it got a little later, and everyone was calling it a night, he asked if I'd like to stay and take turns playing, to which I said yes. So for most of the night, we were up playing the game, making some notes for tube head, and eventually, we fell asleep." She recounted.</p><p>Huh, that was...surprisingly normal, and it made complete sense; this was not what either Katie or Angel Dust expected to hear. However, there were still a few details that didn't add up, which both were going to mention, so there was nothing left to the imagination.</p><p>"Okay, that was remarkably mundane." Katie admitted with a look of confusion, "But why were you naked and wearing one of the t-shirts Blitzo and the others made?" She asked.</p><p>"I get naked to get comfortable." Cherri answered with a shrug while pointing to Angel with her thumb, "He knows that." She added.</p><p>"And Will didn't have any issues with that at all?" Katie inquired.</p><p>"He's the one who gave me the shirt." She revealed, "After ya know, Millie and Moxxie had shown him some of the merch they already made." She informed.</p><p>"So he was just perfectly fine with you being around him wearing nothing but a shirt?" Angel Dust questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, dude's surprisingly laid back about that kind of thing, which makes sense honestly when you consider the fact he's pulled entire intestinal tracts out of demons." She replied.</p><p>"I could've been walking around nearly stark naked to try and seduce him this whole time, and it would've been fine?!" He asked, his focus gradually getting farther away from the topic at hand.</p><p>"Angel, you can worry about your lack of rubbing yourself against him later," Katie told him, trying to keep him on track, "There's still something that doesn't add up. Why were you sleeping in his bed alone? Where was he?" She asked.</p><p>Cherri's entire mood shifted after that; she sat upright on the couch and looked down at the floor with a concerned expression, which caught them off guard.</p><p>"Look, guys, if I answer that, you gotta promise me you won't tell Will, okay?" She requested worriedly, which wasn't like her at all.</p><p>"Did something happen?" Angel Dust asked as he sat down beside her, only ever seeing his best gal pal act like this a few times before.</p><p>"Yeah, but don't get the wrong idea. He didn't hurt me or do something insane like that." She answered.</p><p>"And yet you're worried, so whatever did happen last night is enough to upset you." Katie pointed out.</p><p>Fidgeting a little because she wasn't sure if she should say anything, unfortunately, she already opened this can of worms, and it'd be stupid to keep quiet now.</p><p>"When it started getting late...ya know, since we were playing the game and just talking to each other...I figured it was about time we turned in for the night...I offered to take the couch so he could sleep in a bed again...but he insisted on the opposite..." She began, "I tried to ask him about it cause it was weird...but it was obvious he wasn't going to budge, so I just went into the bedroom and passed out...but then later, I think around two or three...I woke up because I heard...him scream..." She revealed.</p><p>A moment of silence then took place, so Angel and Katie could process it.</p><p>"Now, at first, I thought maybe it came from the game, ya know? Because I mean, come on, why would Will, the DOOM SLAYER, ever scream right?" She said to continue, "But then I got up, walked over to the bedroom door, and when I pushed it open just a little to see what was going on...I saw him...sitting there on the couch with his head in his hands..." She paused for a moment, unintentionally gripping her clothes tightly as what came next was hard for her to say, "I guess at some point, maybe when he screamed, he took his helmet off...and while that by itself was weird...it was what he was doing that really freaked me out...he was muttering to himself, and he was doing it so quietly I could barely hear...whether or not it was to keep from waking me up I don't know...I tried to listen to what he was saying, I couldn't get much...but what I did...I don't know what to make of it..." She admitted.</p><p>"What was it?" Angel Dust asked.</p><p>"It wasn't real. They're okay." She answered.</p><p>Hearing that put a pit in Angel and Katie's stomachs because even though they didn't know what it meant exactly, one thing was abundantly clear. Will, who was the single most badass hardened person any of them had ever known, had a nightmare in his sleep. And whatever it was, managed to scare him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The More Ya Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you for picking me up," Stella told the driver of the car as she leaned back into her seat.</p><p>Even with her and Helsa's newfound partner/friendship, the avian noble still needed to attend her rehab programs, for if she didn't, then damnation awaited her.</p><p>"You're welcome. Miss Eldritch assumed you'd want to relax afterward." He responded.</p><p>"She's right on the money..." She sighed while closing her eyes, "I swear all of those programs are the same with just slight differences, they can all be summarized as love yourself, don't give up, and it's okay to cry." She said.</p><p>"Sounds... mind-numbing." He replied, trying to think of the best way to describe it.</p><p>"Mhm, which is why I am looking forward to stretching out on a couch when we get back to the estate." She revealed.</p><p>After that, the conversation ended, the driver-focused one getting them back as quickly as possible, while she nearly fell asleep due to how nice the seats felt. It'd only take a few minutes until they reached their destination, but when they did, what stirred Stella from her state of bliss wasn't the vehicle stopping.</p><p>"Holy shit, is that an angel?" She heard the driver ask out loud.</p><p>"Is it one of the Authorities?..." She questioned, not caring enough to open her eyes.</p><p>"No, it's an ACTUAL angel! Bright shining clothes and everything!" He replied.</p><p>That detail alone made Stella's eyes shoot wide open instantly, and as she rolled down her window so she could see for herself, she was stunned at what she found.</p><p><em>"It's...it's him! The angel from the hotel!" </em>She recognized, which caused her to pull herself back in, "Driver, stop the car!" She ordered.</p><p>Doing as he was told, the driver slammed down on the brakes and brought the car to an immediate halt, which didn't go unnoticed by the figure who stood on the stairs leading to the estate a few feet away.</p><p><strong>"Hm? Oh, miss Eldritch!" </strong>He called out to her before heading that way.</p><p><em>"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the FUCK is he doing here?!!" </em>Stella wondered in a panic, too freaked out to realize he mistook who was in the car.</p><p>Unfortunately for her, she forgot to do something, and as he reached the vehicle and looked in at her, she discovered what it was.</p><p>"<em>I FORGOT TO ROLL UP THE FUCKING WINDOW!"  </em>She screamed in her mind as her eyes widened.</p><p><strong>"Oh, it's you, the nice woman who helped me the other night at the hotel." </strong>In a surprised manner, he said, not expecting to find her either in the car or at the estate.</p><p>She had to say something, literally ANYTHING in response; if she didn't, she'd just be staring at him stiff-necked like a lobotomized giraffe.</p><p>"...Who are you?" She inquired, only to then immediately scream once more in her head, <em>"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"  </em>She thought.</p><p>However, instead of being offended or insulted, which is how she assumed he'd react, he seemed to be amused by her question.</p><p><strong>"Do you know so many angels that you've forgotten our interaction?" </strong>He asked.</p><p>"N-No! I mean, that's not, I..." She stammered like a fool trying to regain her composure, "It's just, you never gave me your name, is all." She answered.</p><p><strong>"Huh, you're right. I never did share that information; my apologies." </strong>He replied as he then reached into the car to shake her hand, <strong>"My name is Gabriel, and I am the archangel of justice." </strong>He introduced.</p><p>Holy fucking shit, an archangel, like an ACTUAL archangel, was currently in Hell, standing in the Eldritch estate, had healed her wounds back at the hotel, and was now trying to shake her hand; what the fuck.</p><p>"S-Stella." She responded while grabbing onto his hand and shaking it, slowly but surely getting her nerves back.</p><p><strong>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Stella." </strong>He told her before pulling his hand away, <strong>"So, do you also have business with Helsa Von Eldritch? I've come to discuss some things with her. If you'd like, we could go in together so she can see both of us at the same time." </strong>He offered.</p><p>"Oh...oh no...I couldn't possibly take advantage of such courtesy from a high-ranking official in Heaven such as yourself. I'll just stay out here and wait in the car until you're done." She said.</p><p>Hearing that made him chuckle, which put a lump in her throat because she didn't know what it meant.</p><p><strong>"I'm starting to see you have a rather difficult time accepting kindness from others." </strong>He told her before he then opened her door, <strong>"Please. I insist. There's no sense in you waiting out here for me to be finished when I myself do not know how long it will take." </strong>He argued.</p><p>Damn it, he made a good point, and if she refused him again, she may seem like she was hiding something or didn't care for him, which in her mind was the WORST way she could come off as towards an archangel.</p><p>"You're right. I'm sorry." She apologized before stepping out.</p><p><strong>"There's no need for an apology. I'm just pleased to see you accept my assistance this time." </strong>He admitted.</p><p>Once she was out and her car door was closed, both Stella and Gabriel headed towards the manor side by side. But as they went, he couldn't help but notice how timid she seemed, for she kept her distance from him by a fair amount and avoided looking in his direction.</p><p><strong>"Miss Stella." </strong>He spoke to get her attention, which made her jump slightly, <strong>"Do I intimidate you? If so, it is not my intention." </strong>He assured.</p><p>"It's not you, I mean it is you, but not you specifically, more so that I'm a natural-born demon of Hell and you're an archangel from Heaven, that's what I meant." She explained though doing so in a rather hasty and nervous fashion.</p><p><strong>"Ah, of course, how foolish of me." </strong>He said, now understanding her trepidation, <strong>"But if I may ask, what would the point be in treating you so kindly if I planned to harm you in any way?" </strong>He asked.</p><p>Shit, another good argument, one that hadn't donned on her until he pointed it out.</p><p>"I...suppose that's true." She answered, followed by a sigh, "Forgive me, I've been under a lot of stress lately. My mind's not in the right space it normally is." She explained, as her behavior so far in his presence was anything but refined.</p><p><strong>"You also seem to apologize quite a bit, even though you've nothing to be sorry for." </strong>He noted, which managed to make her laugh.</p><p>"Another unfortunate side effect of my current mental state." She replied though she did so in a jovial tone to make it seem less serious.</p><p>Now standing at the door as they reached it during their conversation, Gabriel delivered a few knocks that were strong enough to alert the people inside that they were there. To only Stella's surprise, it wasn't a servant who opened one of the opulent doors; it was actually Helsa herself as she'd been waiting for her return.</p><p>"There you are. I was wondering what was taking you so-" She greeted but stopped halfway once she saw who stood beside her partner.</p><p><strong>"Hello, Helsa Von Eldritch, I assume?"</strong> Gabriel inquired before putting a hand to his chest, <strong>"I am Gabriel, archangel of justice, brother to Lord Lucifer who reigns over this circle, I apologize for my sudden appearance, but I have urgent business that I must discuss with you." </strong>He explained.</p><p>A few seconds went by where nothing more was said, though both Stella and Gabriel could see the gears in Helsa's head slowly turning as she processed that information.</p><p>"...Ah, I see. Well, I can't say I expected an angel to be sent by the Magne family to talk with me, but a response is welcome nonetheless." She replied, amazingly keeping her composure and acting as if this was normal, "Unfortunately though I have business with the noblewoman standing beside you, would it be alright if I spoke with her first before you?" She asked.</p><p>
  <strong>"Of course, I am not here to intrude or disrupt your-"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SLAM</strong>
</p><p>Jumping back a small distance as he hadn't expected the door to be shut so suddenly and forcefully, when he looked to his side he noticed that Stella was pulled into the building before it closed by Helsa.</p><p><strong>"I...guess I'll wait out here..." </strong>He said to himself, still stunned by how fast that whole interaction transpired.</p><p>Meanwhile, happening simultaneously on the inside.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Helsa shouted at Stella, though it was purely out of shock and not anger, "WHY IS THERE AN ARCHANGEL, WHO HAPPENS TO BE LUCIFER'S BROTHER, STANDING OUTSIDE WANTING TO SPEAK WITH ME?!" She questioned.</p><p>"I don't know! A few minutes ago, I pulled up in the car and saw him standing there! I know just as much as you do!" Stella swore.</p><p>Taking a moment to gather herself by breathing in deeply, once she was certain she wouldn't have a panic attack, Helsa quickly got work figuring this out.</p><p>"Okay, so, there's only one logical reason he'd be here, it's because Lilith, who was there yesterday at Slayer Studios, told her husband about us knowing about Will and because he's definitely in Heaven's good graces, he's here." She stated as she put her hands in front of her face, "And, because he happens to be the archangel of justice, which I assume means he's like the judge for all creation or something, he's here to make sure we're not trying any underhanded shit." She deduced.</p><p>"That makes sense." Stella agreed, simply going along with whatever she said.</p><p>"So our best course of action is to keep our cool, not freak out, and assure him we just want to talk and see if perhaps he can help us establish a bridge of communication with the Magnes about the reform and how it could be improved, we do that, and we don't buy ourselves a one-way ticket to fuckedville." She explained.</p><p>"Good plan." Stella complimented.</p><p>"Alright, we got it all figured out now. Let's do this." She told her with a look of determination, receiving a nod in response.</p><p>Grabbing onto the door's handle, she casually opened it again, greeting the archangel a second time though with a newfound welcoming smile.</p><p>"Thank you so much for your patience. I'm sorry that I slammed the door in your face. I just REALLY needed to talk to Stella." She explained.</p><p><strong>"You're done already?" </strong>He asked though he looked at Stella when he did, <strong>"I assumed you'd be speaking with her for quite a while."</strong> He admitted.</p><p>"Oh no, the business I had with her was just...arranging a schedule so we could have lunch later and discuss more business." She lied terribly.</p><p><strong>"So...you needed to speak with her to figure out when you could speak to her?" </strong>He questioned.</p><p>"You'd be surprised how hectic and spontaneous the life of a noble can be here in Hell." She lied again.</p><p>"Anyway!" Helsa exclaimed while clapping her hands to regain his attention, "You said you needed to speak to me about the reform, correct?" She asked.</p><p><strong>"Indeed, though what I have to say isn't terribly long, I just need a moment of your time." </strong>He answered.</p><p>"Even so, you should come inside! No reason we can't relax and maybe have a cup of tea or something, right?" She suggested as she stepped to the side to let him in.</p><p><strong>"Oh, thank you for the hospitality." </strong>He replied before entering.</p><p>Shutting the door behind him, Helsa led them to the nearby living room. Over the next few minutes, they made themselves comfortable, waited for her servants to get some tea ready, and when they had both the beverage and their cups, they began their conversation.</p><p>"So archangel, may I call you Gabriel?" She asked, receiving a nod in response, "What brings such an important person all the way down from the cloudy paradise to our circle of Hell? Besides the fact, your brother rules it." She asked while pouring his tea.</p><p><strong>"I think we both know the reason for my visit, a certain stoic killer of ravenous hordes?" </strong>He answered.</p><p>"Oh, you mean Will!" She exclaimed right as she finished filling his cup, "Has something happened? Is he okay?" She inquired.</p><p><strong>"He's allowed you to call him by his name?" </strong>He questioned, finding that detail intriguing.</p><p>"Oh yes, we hit it off like...a hyperactive five-year-old hopped up on soda at a tee-ball game." She informed.</p><p><strong>"Hm, that's unusual. He's normally very selective of who gets that privilege." </strong>He admitted.</p><p>"As I said, we hit it off, we made small talk and had a few good laughs." She said, not even trying to be honest about how it actually went.</p><p>A pause then happened as everyone decided to take a sip of their tea, which also served as a means for both parties to get a read on the other.</p><p><strong>"From how it sounds, it seems that you and the Slayer were very friendly with each other." </strong>He noted to resume the conversation.</p><p>"That we were, in fact, it went so well that he agreed to have another meeting with us." She revealed.</p><p><strong>"Us?" </strong>He questioned, now looking towards Stella.</p><p>"Uh...yes, us, you see I'm...in charge of Helsa's PR, so if the Sla-I MEAN WILL, decides he would like to work with us, I need to be informed to help...mold his image with our...thing," Stella explained nervously, hoping he'd believe her.</p><p><strong>"Huh, this is news to me. I was under the assumption you hadn't convinced him and would be pursuing further interaction." </strong>He admitted.</p><p>"Nope, we not only got him to hear us out but he's also curious to see what else we have to share." Helsa said proudly, which caused an idea to appear in her mind, "Actually, that is the business Stella was hoping to talk with me about later today, so if you want to learn more about that, she'd be more than happy; to fill you in." She offered.</p><p>Suddenly on her left side, Helsa felt a biting cold, which was caused by Stella, who looked at her with a stare of "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!".</p><p><strong>"You'd be willing to divulge such information to me?" </strong>He asked, now looking at her.</p><p>"APPARENTLY," Stella answered, though it was low and almost like a growl, for she was still staring at Helsa.</p><p><strong>"Well then. Thank you, Stella." </strong>He said as a chuckle escaped him, <strong>"Seems we'll be spending even more time together." </strong>He commented.</p><p>"Wait, what?" Helsa questioned, "You two already know each other?" She asked.</p><p>"Know is...a bit strong," Stella answered, which caught her by surprise.</p><p><strong>"We met each other at the hotel a few days ago, she came into the lobby with injuries on her feet, so in return for helping me locate the staff who were on break nearby, I healed her wounds." </strong>He explained.</p><p>"Is that so?" Helsa inquired as she looked at Stella, a deviously smug smirk present on her face.</p><p><strong>"Mhm, we also ran into each other outside before I knocked on your door. Where she brought it to my attention, I hadn't shared with her my name yet. An unintentional oversight on my part." </strong>He continued.</p><p>"To be fair, I hadn't shared my name with you either until then," Stella said.</p><p><strong>"Right, but you said that you are going through some stressful times at the moment." </strong>He reminded.</p><p>"And when did she say that?" Helsa asked, her smirk becoming a grin.</p><p><strong>"After I helped her out of her car, we continued our introductions as we approached your home."</strong> He answered.</p><p>"Yes, but it was ONLY introductions. NOTHING more." Stella stressed, not liking that look Helsa had in her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, what a shame." She said with a feigned look of sadness, "But hey, look on the bright side, so long as Will is interested in what we have to say, that gives you two a reason to keep seeing each other. If anything, I'd say fate is trying to tell you both something." She told them.</p><p><strong>"Really? What?" </strong>He asked.</p><p>"Don't mind her!" Stella interjected as she put her hand over her mouth, "She's just saying things to try and make the conversation more interesting, which she DOESN'T. NEED. TO." She explained in a firm tone of voice while staring daggers at her.</p><p><strong>"Ah, forgive me, I've not had much practice when it comes to socializing with others. So it's not easy for me to notice such things."</strong> He confessed.</p><p>"You're fine. TRUST ME." She assured before looking over at a nearby clock, "Oh dear, look at how time flies when you're having such a pleasant exchange, I hate to be the one to end it so abruptly, but we do have a lot to talk about later, and we really should get on top of that." She lied.</p><p><strong>"That's quite alright. I should be going anyways. Based on what you've told me, I need to have a talk with the Slayer and learn what his perspective on all of this is." </strong>He replied as he finished his tea, <strong>"Again, thank you for your hospitality, miss Helsa. And I look forward to speaking with you more, Stella, even if it is purely business." </strong>He told them before departing.</p><p>Waiting until they heard one of the front doors be opened then closed before they did anything else, Stella took her hand off of Helsa's mouth and went limp into the couch they sat on, a slow, heavy sigh escaping her beak as she did.</p><p>"From a cheating gay husband to one of God's children, hot damn Stella, you gotta give me some tips," Helsa said to her with a shit-eating grin, which earned her a pillow to the face.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Breakfast time in Slayer Studios was arguably the best time of day for everyone in the building, for as the employees all got to wake up and have their own meals with each other before starting the workday, the heads of the company gathered in Angel Dust's office for their own get-together. But today was particularly special; not only did they have the Slayer joining them but also Sir Pentious, who of course sat between the two Vs. As for where the space marine sat, it was actually near the center of the table, so this way, everyone could talk to him without having to lean out of their seat or speak up in a louder volume.</p><p>"So Will, what did you think of the game?" Vox asked to get things started as he cut off a piece of his meal with his knife and fork, "Keep in mind that is a work in progress build. And if you experienced any issues whatsoever that falls entirely on my incompetent staff, Velvet excluded of course." He said.</p><p>Instead of replying verbally, the Slayer held out his hand across the table to him and summoned a notepad in his palm similar to how he would with his weapons.</p><p>"Here are the notes..." He told him as the Overlord took them.</p><p>"Holy shit, this is remarkably detailed." Vox said, astonished by what he saw on the first page alone, "I didn't know you had such extensive knowledge of programming." He added.</p><p>"I was an engineer..." The Slayer revealed, which brought everyone to a stop.</p><p>"YOU, the dude who's the size of a car, were an engineer?" Loona questioned.</p><p>"Had to be before you became a marine in the UAC." He said, "Since there weren't any more wars to fight, anyone who chose to become a soldier or a member of security detail had to have a wide range of knowledge on several different things, one of which was engineering, which is where I learned how to build and maintain a variety of UAC made machines and equipment, as well as how to program certain things like spider turrets or automated simulations for training..." He explained.</p><p>"Jesus fucking christ, how many more secret talents are you hiding from us?" Blitzo asked in amazement.</p><p>"I dunno...don't really consider that to be a talent..." He answered.</p><p>"You know what would be? If you took off your helmet so you can eat." Stolas suggested.</p><p>"I'm not hungry..." He replied.</p><p>"No, I do not want to hear it." Stolas said firmly as his dad mode activated, "You've been without a proper meal for a whole six months. Now I know you don't NEED to eat, Will, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't." He told him, "Also, and I hope you aren't offended by this, but while your armor is imposing and is certainly scary, it desperately needs to be cleaned, and on top of that, it's hard to converse with you when we are staring at a helmet with teeth. So if only for us, would you kindly remove it?" He requested.</p><p>Almost like a stubborn child, the Slayer sat there in silence, debating whether or not he would bow to the whim of this helicopter parent. But he couldn't deny the truth in his words, so he did as he was told and took off his helmet, even being so polite as to set it down on the floor rather than on the table.</p><p>"Thank you." Stolas said with a smile before reaching out to one of the platters that had eggs on it, "Now you can enjoy this wonderfully prepared meal like the rest of us." He added as he scooped some up with the present tongs and put them on his plate, which had been empty up until now.</p><p>"I can't tell if your dad has the biggest balls in Hell or if he just doesn't care who he talks to like they're his kid too," Loona whispered to Octavia.</p><p>"Luck favors the fool." She replied in the same volume before taking a bite of her food.</p><p>"Hey, Will!" Velvet called out to get his attention, "What'd you think of the demons' designs?" She asked.</p><p>"Did you do them?..." He inquired.</p><p>"Mhm! I wanted to keep them looking kinda the same, but at the same time give them their own unique, interesting look ya know?" She said.</p><p>"You did a great job..." He complimented answering her question, which caused her face to light up with joy.</p><p>"Really? You think so?" She pressed, wanting to hear more.</p><p>"Yeah...you have a great imagination for how they could look...you should be proud..." He told her before eating some of his eggs.</p><p>Unable to keep herself from giggling when she heard that, she then nudged Vox with her elbow.</p><p>"I knew he'd like the designs." She said.</p><p>"Of course, you're the only one on this project who knows what the hell they're doing." He replied as he looked past her at Sir Pentious, "But now that you're back, we should be able to get this game finished in the next two months or so, maybe even in the coming weeks." He estimated.</p><p>"With my genius, it'll be done in days!" The snake demon boasted proudly, much to the amusement of his companions.</p><p>As everyone continued to talk among themselves or say something to the Slayer, Moxxie, a rather observant fellow, noticed something peculiar.</p><p>"Psst, Millie." He whispered to his wife, which got her to look at him, "Do you notice anything weird?" He asked.</p><p>"So you noticed it too? Glad I wasn't the only one." She answered before switching her gaze to Sir Pentious, "I can't stop staring at his hat. Is it alive? Is it part of him? But if it is, then how does the mouth work? Does it need to be fed? When he feeds it, does the food go straight to his brain? Or does it travel through a bunch of tubes to get to his stomach?" She questioned.</p><p>"...I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." He told her bluntly, "I was referring to them." He clarified as he pointed to Angel Dust, Cherri, and Katie, all of whom sat at the end of the table closest to them.</p><p>Looking at the trio, Millie immediately understood what her husband was saying. Unlike usual, those three weren't their center of attention selves, they were creepily quiet, and they kept their eyes focused solely on their plates.</p><p>"Oh yeah, something's definitely off there." She agreed.</p><p>"But what could it be? If anything, you'd think they'd be the happiest that Will's sitting here eating breakfast with us." He pointed out.</p><p>"Hmm, we should try and get them to talk." She decided.</p><p>"Wait, what are you going to-"</p><p>"Ahem, excuse me." She interrupted him by speaking loudly in their direction, which got them to look up at her, "Why do you three look so down this morning?" She asked.</p><p>"Okay, guess we're going with the direct approach..." He muttered to himself.</p><p>"We're just tired." Katie was the first to answer.</p><p>"Oh, come on now, I know that's not true." She said as she pointed at her face, "You've got yourself all dolled up more so than usual, wouldn't have gone through that extra effort if you were exhausted." She argued.</p><p>"She makes a good point." Vox chimed in as he and the others got involved in the conversation, "Even on your best days, you don't make yourself look THAT good, and I think we can all guess the reason why this morning is so special." He said, referring to the Slayer.</p><p>"Yeah, how come you and Angel aren't trying to break his pelvis?" Blitzo asked.</p><p>"Is it so weird that we're not trying to have sex with him during breakfast?" Angel Dust asked.</p><p>In response to that, everyone, except the Slayer, stopped what they were doing and just looked at him seriously.</p><p>"...Yeah, I knew that was bullshit the moment it left my mouth." He admitted.</p><p>"Look, guys, we're just feeling a little off today, okay?" Cherri told them, hoping they'd leave it at that.</p><p>"Maybe we could help you feel better? If you tell us what's wrong." Stolas suggested.</p><p>"Believe me; you can't help with this." She assured.</p><p>"Is it syphilis? Cause if so, I know a guy." Loona told her.</p><p>"Loony, have you had syphilis before?" Stolas asked, which made her blush.</p><p>"W-What the fuck?! Why did you call me that?!" She questioned.</p><p>"I said it'd be alright." Blitzo responded as he looked at Octavia, "After he told me I could call you Via." He revealed.</p><p>"Ooooooooh no, no no no, that is WAY too weird," Octavia said, horrified.</p><p>"But why? We've been living with each other for half a year now. If anything, you should be comfortable calling him dad just like me." Stolas argued.</p><p>"WHOA THERE, slow down!" Loona exclaimed as she looked at him, "Just because we've been living under the same roof doesn't mean we call each other...shit like that." She said.</p><p>"I think we're getting off-topic here," Millie spoke up as they seemed to forget about Angel Dust, Cherri, and Katie.</p><p>"So when exactly are we going to start acting like a family then?" Stolas questioned, all four ignoring her.</p><p>"We aren't a family," Octavia said.</p><p>"So you don't enjoy having Loona around all the time?" He asked.</p><p>"...No comment." She answered.</p><p>"Nuh-uh, you HAVE to answer that!" Blitzo exclaimed while pointing at her.</p><p>"Yeah! Don't you like having a sister?" Velvet asked, joining in.</p><p>"Guys," Millie spoke again, hoping this time it'd work.</p><p>"As I said, no comment," Octavia repeated.</p><p>"Fine, then what about you, Loona? Do you enjoy having Octavia as a sister?" Velvet asked the Hellhound.</p><p>"Same response as hers." She answered.</p><p>"You do know we could interpret that in a bunch of different ways, like maybe you two are a couple~" Velvet tested.</p><p>"We are NOT a couple." She refuted firmly.</p><p>"Are you sure? Maybe you're just pretending not to be because it'd be weird." Velvet argued.</p><p>"NO. WE ARE NOT A COUPLE. BECAUSE I AM STRAIGHT." She told her, quickly getting angry.</p><p>"If that's true, then that could just mean that you hate her." Velvet pointed out.</p><p>"Fer the love of, I DON'T FUCKING HATE HER, OKAY?!" She responded while slamming her fist on the table, "What do you want me to say, huh? That I like having her around? That she's my best friend? WILL THAT GET YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" She asked.</p><p>After that, the whole room got quiet, but not because they were shocked by her outburst, at least in the sense it bothered them. And as the seconds went by and they all just stared at her in surprise, except for the Slayer, she realized what she just said.</p><p>"God fucking damn it!" She cursed before slamming her head down on the table.</p><p>"I'm your best friend?" Octavia questioned, a mixture of shock and joy slowly building up inside her.</p><p>"It was a slip of the tongue..." She said, hoping that they'd believe it.</p><p>"Aww, Loony!" Blitzo exclaimed with big eyes, proud to see his daughter finally have a friend.</p><p>"No! Fucking stop!" She demanded, now looking up from the table at him.</p><p>"Oh, this is wonderful! We're finally breaking through your emotional barriers!" Stolas said with glee as he clasped his hands together.</p><p>"Will! PLEASE FUCKING SHOOT ME!" She begged, looking to him for help.</p><p>However, when he heard her say that, the room's entire mood changed. The reason why is because he was in the process of lifting another bite of eggs off of his plate to his mouth, but when those words hit his ears, he suddenly applied so much force to his fork that it snapped in half.</p><p>"...Will?" Loona spoke a few seconds after; the only sound before her voice was the top portion of his now broken utensil hitting the table.</p><p>"I'm...sorry..." He apologized as he set the other half down, "I...it was...I'm sorry..." He repeated for he couldn't think of any other response.</p><p>But before anyone could say or ask something else, he pushed out his chair, stood up, and started walking towards the door, picking his helmet up from the floor as he did. Yet no one stopped him; they didn't speak up or try and reach out to him; the aura he gave off wasn't the anger they were familiar with. It was closer to how one would feel visiting a forgotten graveyard with no headstones; on the surface, everything seems normal, but underneath, it's a completely different story.</p><p>"Fuck, it's worse than we thought..." Katie said quietly, though because of the lack of any noise, it didn't go unnoticed.</p><p>"Hold on, do you guys know something?" Moxxie asked as everyone turned to look at the trio, "Is that why you've been so quiet?" He added.</p><p>"We didn't want to say anything because we didn't know if it was actually something to worry about or not." Angel Dust answered.</p><p>"When we all started working and having these meals together, we agreed that there'd be no secrets," Stolas told them with a serious expression.</p><p>"You're right, and we should've said something; there just wasn't a good opportunity to." Cherri said with a sigh, "But now that he's gone, we'll tell you." She promised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Where was he? He didn't know, the last thing he remembered was the sarcophagus sealing around him, and now he's here. On all sides that he could see stood tall obelisks made of cast iron and stone. He knew not what purpose they served; it could merely be the terrain of this corrupted plane shaping at random from the energy that courses through it. Checking his suit's systems and inventory, everything seemed to be there, though there was an unusual absence of the AI known as Vega.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he couldn't worry about that now; his first and only priority was assessing where in Doom the Dark One had sent him, as well as what demons waited for him once he took his first steps forward. Bringing out the most versatile of his armaments, he pushed down its twin barrels, unloading the spent shells he'd left in there since its last use to replace them. Locking the barrels back in place, he was ready for whatever waited for him, expecting the first shine of light from the fires that burned around him off his armor would get their attention. Step after step, he sauntered with purpose, looking for any signs of a new landscape that weren't made of these towering structures.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Several minutes of this, and nothing changed, neither the scenery nor the atmosphere. Even by Doom's standards, this was an abnormality; the only time any quiet was found was after the inevitable carnage, never before. Then he saw it, spread out between many of the obelisks were large webs, and in them forever stuck to their strands were the corpses of mortal men. Stopping the moment this entered his vision, he looked around his surroundings, listening for even the slightest possible movement to try and find where the maker of these traps lay hidden, waiting to strike upon its next victim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's when it appeared, in a display of cunning that only a few demons possessed it did not come from above or from his sides, but from below emerging out of the ground in a burrow. The creature, as expected, appeared to be some kind of spider, body solid white like bone with accents of pink sprinkled throughout. With a gaping maw comprised of multiple mandibles and serrated fangs, it did its best to bite into him, no doubt trying to fill his blood with venom that would ravage his flesh. However, this was its biggest mistake; out of pure instinct, he shoved his shotgun into its mouth, giving it one chance to see its death before he pulled the trigger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Screeching in a manner he'd never heard before, he could've sworn it was actually screaming; he paid that thought no attention. Landing back on his feet, he watched the monster writhe and thrash about, reeling from the pain; despite having most of its head blown apart, it somehow persisted. Quickly loading another set of shells into the weapon, he was set to put it out of its misery, a mercy that even for creatures such as this was far too kind. But just as he began his approach, a new sound reached his ears coming from behind, and when he turned around to find the cause, he was met with a new maw, one filled with rows of sharpened fangs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His body was sent to the ground as a massive weight landed on top of it, a furred heathen which could be called a Hellhound, pinned him. It snarled and growled as it bit away at his helmet, trying with all its might to break it so it could do the same to the skull it protected. Luckily his weapon had been close to his chest when it pounced, so just as before, with the ferocious arachnid, all that was needed to be rid of this abomination was a single trigger pull. Howling in pain as the buckshot shattered all of its ribcages and shredded its lungs, as it fell to its side next to him, he decided this needed a more personal touch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sending away his shotgun for the moment, he reached over and grabbed both its jaws; it tried its best to fight back, but the massive hole in its center meant it could do nothing. Like pulling apart a wishbone, he stretched the mouth further and further apart, until finally, with one violent snap, both halves were separated in a mess of splattering blood and muscles flying free. Turning his attention back to the spider, he saw it trying to crawl away, no doubt hoping he'd forgotten its existence and it could survive another day. Walking over to the mostly limp form of the once fearsome beast, he grabbed two of its longest and sharpest legs before ripping them off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then like spears, he began stabbing away at its abdomen, filling it with countless holes until the last of its wails were silent, and the body no longer twitched. However, things were just getting started for much like the hound who came from seemingly nowhere, so too did a slew of new horrors ready to attack. For the most part, they had one similarity between them, a twisted demonic interpretation of an otherwise normal animal. From the skies came not Cacodemons or Pain Elementals, but two avians reassembling owls, with one slightly smaller than the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the ground, or rather the obelisks, were three Imp-like demons; they jumped between them and had long barbed tails which they'd no doubt use to stab at him with. Accompanying them below came a mantis with the same pristine white coloring as the spider, a trait that carried on with the demon that traveled beside it, which he believed was a different species of Cacodemon that managed to maintain its limbs. But all of these entities paled in comparison to the final two who soon appeared before him, as both possessed not only humanoid bodies but physical attributes he'd never seen. The first was entirely gray in its skin tone and had long silver hair; with a physique akin to that of a Summoner, it held a long sharpened metal spear in one of its hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The second, who seemed like the orchestrater of this ambush, also had pure snow-white skin as many of the others did. However, it also had long horns protruding from its forehead, blood-red eyes, several knife-like teeth growing from its gums, and claws that could cut through metal as if it were paper. Over the next few seconds, they all kept where they were, watching and waiting for the other to make the first move. Deciding that he'd be the one to get this fight started, he summoned forth a new weapon, his high caliber chaingun with the energy shield modification equipped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Letting loose a volley of lead towards the avians above, for they were the most significant threats, the supposed leader of the group let out a loud commanding hiss to tell its subordinate the battle had begun. The owls, in response to the bullets sent their way dived towards him, the Imps choosing to remain on the obelisks conjured spheres of fire to toss in his direction, the mantis and its mono-eyed companion rushed at him full force. In contrast, the gray-skinned spear wielder remained at the leader's side, both watching to see how the others would fare. Unphased by this assault, he continued to focus his fire on the enemies above him, deploying the shield to absorb the fireballs sent by the Imps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More than two hundred casings were ejected within ten seconds, tearing through their feathered bodies and effectively removing their ability to fly. Because of this, both hit the ground in violent impacts creating a massive dust cloud that filled the area, giving him a perfect smokescreen to switch to a new gun. Now brandishing his plasma rifle, the next skirmish was underway, the mantis with sharpened claws stabbed towards him, hoping to sever his arms from his torso. As for its companion, it went for the abdomen entirely, opening its mouth, planning to chew through his suit and rip out his entrails.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>During all of this, the Imps continue to rain fire upon them, illuminating the cloud that hid them from view with bright, vibrant reds and oranges. Choosing to focus fire on the Cacodemon first as it was the bulkier of the two, he dodged the mantis with a simple sidestep and unloaded a barrage of energy on the behemoth. Roaring in pain as the first volley hit its eye, effectively blinding it when it reached him, he sent it to the dirt with a powerful strike from his hand. Placing his foot on its body to keep it from getting up, he unloaded more plasma point-blank into its face to kill it, admittedly feeling a great deal of sadistic joy as its skin burned away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This, however, gave the mantis an opening, it came from behind and wrapped its arms around his neck and torso, and much like the spider, its mandible-ridden mouth was open to try and bite his head off. In response, he brought his rifle close to his person, pointed the barrel upwards, and in a single instance of bright blue light unleashed the weapon's stored heat. Much like lighting a tissue on fire, the Mantis's entire head was engulfed in flame, killing it near-instantly, which was made clear when its body fell with a lifeless thud. At that point, the dust began to disappear; he took a quick look around himself to see where the demons were.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Imps, to his surprise, were gone from view; whether they were still up high simply hiding or on the ground, he couldn't know. The owls he'd shot down were nearby, and while they seemed to live, their injuries and blood loss meant they no longer posed a threat. That only left the two humanoids, who as he surveyed the area were also missing, no doubt preparing a far more tactical assault than the rest. Not wanting to leave anything to chance nor to play into an ambush, he sent his rifle away and brought forth his chainsaw, walking over to the owls nearby and severing their heads from their shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet like with the spider, he could've sworn that they screamed as they died, not howled, screeched, or roared, but screamed. But before he could think any more on that or decide to dispel the thought from his mind again, after he finished ending the second bird's life, he heard a noise coming from above. By the time he looked up to investigate, he was surrounded by fire. The Imps from before had reached the very top of the tallest obelisks closest to him and were creating a sea of fire in all directions to trap him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Impressed by the creative use of their power, though it was undoubtedly by the white humanoid's command, he chose to stare up at them and do nothing, wanting to see the actual danger of this situation. Eventually, he'd get his wish, from his left on the other side of the walls of fire came the spear of the gray one, which he effortlessly caught without trying. However, the spear's intention wasn't to harm or kill him; it was to occupy one of his hands. From the opposite side on his right came the white humanoid; she leaped towards him and, with impressive speed and power, struck his chest with her claws, causing sparks and a few metal shavings to fly off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Attempting to use the spear for himself, he'd discovered how devious this plan of theirs was, for the gray-skinned demon apparently had full control over the weapon, summoning it from his grasp, thus leaving him momentarily empty-handed. The other took full advantage of this, using that small window where he was open to deliver a few more swift strikes with its hands before then retreating out of the fire to regroup. This was their strategy, deny him the vision of his surroundings as the Imps added more to the fire, the silver-haired spear thrower would divert his attention, while the most powerful of them slowly wore down his suit. For but a moment, the Slayer allowed a dry scoff to leave his lungs, he'd admit, these demons were unusually intelligent; he'd give them their credit in that regard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he was not one to play fair, and their carefully concocted scheme would be torn down in a few trigger pulls of one specific armament. Summoning forth his other plasma-based firearm, the ballista with destroyer blade equipped began charging, reaching the full blade's length very quickly. The first blade to be sent out focused on cutting through as many obelisks as possible, quickly bringing down not just those closest to him but nearly all of the others behind them as far as he could see. The second came as the structures fell to the ground; even with his ears being assaulted by the loud sounds of these impacts, he still listened carefully for the two humanoids' feet running so he could track them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turning immediately by 180 degrees, he fired it without hesitation, knowing he hit at least one of them when he heard a cry of pain go out into the air. Unsure how much damage was done, he needed to hurry if he wanted the kill; rushing out of the fire, he followed the now wailing demon, ready to finish it off with a single bolt from the ballista. Yet when he found the monster, he'd struck he was brought to a stop, a sight that he'd never seen when fighting the demons of Doom met his eyes, and he didn't know what to think of it. He managed to hit the gray-skinned humanoid in both its knees, thus effectively crippling it, and as it laid there on the ground in pain, the white one sat next to it on its knees, seeming to comfort it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's when he heard it again, for the third time now, the sound of screaming coming from its mouth rather than the sounds of a dying beast. He couldn't ignore it any longer; something weird was going on; why did he keep hearing this again and again?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Confused Slayer?"</em>
  </strong>
  <em> The voice of the Dark One suddenly spoke to him, putting him on full alert, <strong>"I'm surprised you still haven't noticed. The surroundings, the demons, doesn't it all seem so familiar?" </strong>He asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Confused by what he was proposing, the Slayer looked back to the demons in front of him, doing his best to try and understand what the Dark One was suggesting.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Allow me to help you see, Slayer."</em>
  </strong>
  <em> He offered with a sinister cackle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What happened next came down on him like an avalanche, like a simulation the scenery slowly changed from that of Doom's environment to one he did recognize. The obelisks became buildings; the ground turned from dirt and stone to concrete and paved streets, but the most shocking change was the demons. Looking back at the corpses, they were no longer creatures, though still demons; they were now people, and what made it worse was that he KNEW these people. Angel Dust, Loona, Stolas, Octavia, Katie, Cherri, and now the broken, mangled forms of Blitzo, Millie, and Moxxie that fell from the Obelisks, all of them were dead...killed by him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But that's when he remembered the other two, the last remaining survivors of this slaughter; he didn't want to turn around and see what he knew was there, but his body betrayed him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Vaggie..." Charlie choked out amid a sob, her whole body shaking, overwhelmed by emotion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sadly her girlfriend couldn't respond. Too much blood had been lost when the destroyer blade removed her legs, though still alive, which both could see as her chest slowly rose from breathing; she couldn't talk or do anything else but lay there in agony.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You did this."</em>
  </strong>
  <em> The Dark One spoke again, <strong>"By your hand and fractured mind alone you caused this, so focused on your holy crusade and fueled by your hatred for the corrupt and sinful of creation, it was only a matter of time before this happened." </strong>He explained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no no no no no, this wasn't real, this was an illusion or a dream of some kind, made by that vile bastard to try and break him. He was still fighting; that had to be the answer; the Dark One knew he would win, so he's pulled this sickening trick; he just needed to calm down, get his mind back on track, and he'd come out of this!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"W-Will..." Charlie's voice spoke to him, though it was quiet and hoarse from her crying, "W-Why?...why did you do this?..." She asked, looking for any answer to explain this horror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seeing her look at him with tear-filled eyes, so full of anguish and desperation, made him realize the reality of the situation. This wasn't a dream, and it wasn't a trick, so many of those closest to him had been savagely murdered yet again, only this time he was the one to do it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>Reaching the end of that memory brought the Slayer to a stop. He moved the towel he held in his hand, which he'd been using to clean his armor next to him on the couch. Staring down at the helmet that sat in front of him on the small table closeby, he saw his reflection in its restored metallic shine.</p><p>"It's okay...you're okay...it was only a nightmare...it wasn't real...it could never be real..." He told himself quietly, closing his eyes afterward to try and make himself believe that.</p><p>Remaining like that for nearly a full minute to be sure his head was clear, he then got back to cleaning up his suit per Stolas's request.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Discussions And Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange being back in a normal setting, where every step he took, he didn't need to ready himself for a fight. He could breathe easily, for now, allow his muscles to relax and his senses to be less alert; there was no immediate danger around. At least, none in the world itself.</p><p><em>"It was just a dream..." </em>The Slayer thought as he waited patiently for the elevator to arrive, <em>"You'd never hurt them...you might've before...but it's different now...they're people...not monsters..." </em>He continued to assert, doing every he could to make himself believe his own words.</p><p>But he couldn't, whether his fractured psyche caused it, or it was that side of him that reared its head when he fought, inside of his soul, he believed if circumstances were different, or if lost in that state, he may hurt or kill those close to him. However, he couldn't share this information with them, it'd only make them worried, and they'd, of course, want to help him in whatever way was possible. This was his problem, and his alone, as cliche and unoriginal as it may sound, he had to fight his inner demons; all he needed to do so was to figure out precisely what they were first. That would need to wait for now, though, as everyone was so focused and eager to throw him another big celebration in his honor, and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it this time, especially not him.</p><p>Speaking of the others, as the elevator finally arrives announcing so with an audible ding, he was surprised to see Angel Dust and Katie standing inside as the doors opened.</p><p>"Oh hey, Will, fancy seeing you here." Angel Dust greeted with a toothy smile.</p><p>"What're you two doing here?..." He questioned, not taking the spider demon's bait for conversation.</p><p>"We came to see how you were doing with the whole armor cleaning thing," Katie responded.</p><p>"Did what I could..." He told them while looking down at his suit, "Got most of the blood and gunpowder off...but the older scuffs and stains will take a lot more to remove..." He informed.</p><p>"That's fine. It'll be plenty for Stolas." Angel Dust assured, "So, you gonna come on in, or do ya plan to take the stairs?" He asked.</p><p>Choosing the classic actions speak louder than words approach, he entered the lift and stood between them as there was a suspicious amount of convenient space already made.</p><p>"Why'd you two come get me?..." He asked the moment the doors closed, noticing how before he even got in, the lobby's button had been pressed by one of them.</p><p>"We stayed behind and cleaned up breakfast. The others are waiting for us downstairs to go to the hotel." Katie answered.</p><p>"Did they take the stairs?..." He inquired, finding it hard to believe all of them either fit in for one trip or took several during the period he was in his room.</p><p>"Yeah, speaking of, we REALLY need to get more than one elevator installed." Angel Dust said.</p><p>"It's not a fucking light fixture, you know." She replied.</p><p>"No shit, but with all the foot traffic we have, only having one is proving to be a massive pain in our ass, plus you gotta take into consideration people like Pentious who are the length of three people." He argued.</p><p>Drowning them out as they began to go back and forth over the logistics of adding a second elevator to the building, he wasn't doing this because he found them annoying or was trying to be rude. The Slayer's mind was still focused on deciphering that nightmare, trying to pinpoint what part of himself caused it. Fear, trauma, and sadism were the three significant suspects, each one he believed either contributed to it or could be the overall culprit. However, this didn't go unnoticed by his companions, and once they were confident he wouldn't realize they'd suddenly stop talking, they changed the topic of their conversation.</p><p>"He's thinking about something." Angel Dust whispered to Katie, both having been around him enough at this point to where they could tell what was going on despite his helmet.</p><p>"Yeah. I bet it's about the nightmare." She replied in the same volume.</p><p>"Look, I know we all care about him, but is it REALLY the best idea to tell Charlie and Nifty about this? Vaggie and Al are fine, but those two'll want to smother him once it reaches their ears." He told her.</p><p>"True, but what would you rather have happen? Them getting all teary-eyed and concerned when we tell them now, or we wait until they eventually find out, and then we get to deal with them being pissed at us for leaving them the only ones out of the loop?" She asked.</p><p>"Counterpoint, those two won't be able to keep from acting differently around him. And seeing as how he is easily the single most vigilant and hyper-paranoid person any of us have ever known, do you think he's not going to notice?" He questioned.</p><p>"Then we're just going to have to keep them on a tight leash." She said.</p><p>Ending their conversation once the elevator reached the lobby, all three walked out and exited the building.</p><p>"Took you assholes long enough!" Blitzo exclaimed from the limo as they approached, having stuck his head out the window so he could look at them too.</p><p>"It hasn't even been five minutes yet," Kattie replied with an unamused expression.</p><p>"Every second's important when money's on the line!" He told her.</p><p>"You do remember this is about celebrating Will's return. NOT about lining your pockets with green, right?" She asked as she opened the door for them to get in.</p><p>"I don't see why it can't be both. Gotta think big after all!" He answered with a grin, which made her roll her eyes.</p><p>After the trio was seated and the door was closed, they all rode in relative silence to the happy hotel. Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed by the Slayer, who, true to Angel Dust's earlier comment, was consistently vigilant.</p><p>"Why are all of you so quiet?..." He questioned.</p><p>"Can't we just enjoy a nice quiet car ride together?" Moxxie asked.</p><p>"Are you fucking serious? THAT'S your response?" Blitzo responded.</p><p>"What? What's wrong with it?" He asked.</p><p>"That was the MOST suspicious thing you could've fucking said," Blitzo answered.</p><p>"No, it wasn't." He refuted.</p><p>"Yes, it was." Blitzo countered.</p><p>"NO, it wasn't." He repeated with emphasis.</p><p>"YES, it was." Blitzo also repeated, doing the same as him.</p><p>Watching the two enter a shouting match with each other, which devolved into insults and some physical interactions that Stolas and Millie would stop, this surprisingly worked in making the Slayer feel at ease.</p><p><em>"Hm...guess I was just paranoid..." </em>He decided, chalking that up to his mind being on edge from his nightmare.</p><p>For the remainder of the ride, nothing much else happened apart from a few idle conversations, which didn't ring any alarm bells in his head. Arriving at their destination, they got out and made their way inside, with the Slayer trailing behind all of them. But before he was even halfway towards the entrance, he heard Angel Dust, who was at the front, shout out.</p><p>"What the FUCK is this?!" He asked while throwing his arms out in front of him.</p><p>Admittedly curious about what could catch him and the others by surprise, as the Slayer got closer and could start to see into the building, he found the cause. The entirety of the lobby was filled with small tables, each having a different assortment of objects. Yet they all shared one thing in common, each pile of items was meant to serve some purpose in his celebration; why they'd been set up like this none of them could figure out. But that wouldn't be an issue for very long, as the perpetrator of this display came hurrying over when she heard Angel Dust's voice.</p><p>"Oh hey, guys!' She greeted with a smile and her usual bubbly enthusiasm, "What're you doing here so early? I thought you were going to come by at lunch?" She asked.</p><p>"We decided to get a jump on things. Much like how you seem to have done so yourself..." Katie answered while looking over the lobby.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry, I just couldn't help myself." She confessed.</p><p>"I thought the plan was to keep this a secret? Hard to do when anybody could walk in and see all this shit." Cherri commented.</p><p>"True, unless all of the guests' programs were suddenly extended for the rest of the day~" She replied whimsically.</p><p>"Damn Charlie! That's some cold-hearted shit, I'm impressed." Blitzo complimented.</p><p>"How is more rehab in a luxury hotel a cruel punishment?" Vox questioned.</p><p>"When you're the kind of assholes who're shackled to it, that's how." He explained.</p><p>"Actually Blitzo, aren't you supposed to be taking part in the programs too?" Charlie asked, causing his eyes to go wide, "Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing you here over the last six months." She admitted.</p><p>An awkward silence then filled the room as all eyes fell onto the Imp, who just stood there like a deer in headlights, not responding.</p><p>"Hehehe..well...you see...funny thing about that..." He began to say before bolting towards the doors.</p><p>Sadly for him, there was a big muscled marine between him and freedom, who, when he saw Blitzo approaching, grabbed him by one of his horns and lifted him from the ground.</p><p>"WILL! This is NOT the time for your goodie two shoe routine!" He exclaimed, squirming to get free.</p><p>"Blitzy." Stolas spoke up in a disapproving tone while crossing his arms, "You've been telling me that you were going to your programs." He said.</p><p>"He told us that he was going in the afternoon because he was busy working with you!" Millie joined in, speaking in the same tone as him.</p><p>Even with his back turned to the others, he could FEEL their looks of anger and disappointment, which left him with the only option he had remaining to try and escape.</p><p>"Okay, here's the deal." He whispered to the Slayer, "You throw me as hard as you can out the door so that I can get a head start. Do that for me, and I'll get you whatever you want." He promised, hoping to strike a bargain with him.</p><p>For just a split second, a hopeful, excited smile appeared on the Imp's face as it seemed like the Slayer would help him out as he turned around to face the entrance. However, it turned out that his sense of humor was just as sick as theirs, for what he ended up doing was closing the two doors, thus ensuring there was no way out.</p><p>"You're a dick," Blitzo told him bluntly before he turned back around and walked towards the group.</p><p>"Blitzo, I'm really disappointed in you," Charlie said once Will brought him before her.</p><p>"Loony's never come either!" He exclaimed while pointing to his daughter.</p><p>"What the FUCK Blitzo?!" She shouted at him.</p><p>"If I'm going down, I'm taking as many of you assholes as I can with me!" He replied before moving his finger to the two Vs, "They haven't come either!" He added.</p><p>"They don't need to attend because they already paid their dues when Will went to Porn Studios." Charlie explained, "And as for Loona, while she was a part of your assassination business, you, Moxxie, and Millie made most of the killings. For a majority of the business, she was just a secretary and occasional helper." She added.</p><p>"BOOM. FUCK YOU!" Loona exclaimed triumphantly while flipping him both middle fingers.</p><p>"Oh, come on! That's bullshit!" He argued defiantly.</p><p>"Nope. I'm sorry, Blitzo. But you're the only one in the wrong here." She said sternly, "Now, in light of this discovery that you've been avoiding your programs, I think it only fits you to attend them right now while the rest of us get to work on planning Will's celebration." She suggested.</p><p>In response, the others either nodded their heads or verbally agreed to the notion, adding to his frustration.</p><p>"THIS IS BULLSHIT! YOU'RE ALL ASSHOLES!" He shouted, trying a second time to break free of the Slayer's hold on his horn.</p><p>"Will, if you'd be so kind, could you please take him to where he needs to be?" Charlie asked, receiving a silent nod in reply, "Thank you. Just take the elevator to floor thirteen. That's where the programs for murderers, assassins, and other such individuals are being held. You can toss him out once you get there, so no one sees you." She instructed.</p><p>"I'LL GET ALL OF YOUR FOR THIS SHIT!" Blitzo threatened as he was carried away.</p><p>Waiting until the screaming and squirming Imp was taken away higher up in the hotel before they did anything else, Charlie clapped her hands together to get things back on track.</p><p>"Alright, so here's how I thought we could do this!" She exclaimed with a smile as she gestured to the tables, "We'll have Will go from table to table, pick out what he likes from each section, then once that's done, we'll start assigning everyone jobs based on which task suits them the best and what they want to do the most, sound good?" She asked.</p><p>"What about the others?" Moxxie inquired, referring to Vagatha, Alastor, and Nifty.</p><p>"They're in the kitchen with mom. The chefs are making a bunch of sample platters for Will to try so he can decide what food should be served at the event!" She revealed with glee.</p><p>"Speaking of Will, we need to talk real quick." Angel Dust said before grabbing onto her arm gently.</p><p>Caught off guard by the sudden action and the serious tone he spoke with, though she wasn't sure what was going on, she let the spider demon take her to the kitchen so the others could also be a part of the conversation.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, On Urdak...</em>
</p><hr/><p>As the drones under the Khans and Samur's direction quickly constructed a new facility to house the Dark One's power, the Wretch distanced himself by keeping an eye on the sphere. At first, the Khans wanted to stay with him, or at the very least have one remain in case something happened, but he assured them no issues would arise as he wouldn't allow himself to be entranced as before and make contact with it. However, he still wasn't alone; standing beside him this entire time in silence was the creator, the reason for his presence unknown.</p><p>"Do you want to speak about our conversation?" The Wretch asked, assuming that is why he was there.</p><p>"No. While your intentions for yourself are alarming, it is not my place, nor anyone else's, to decide what becomes of your life. To deny a soul the freedom of choice, they are innately owed would betray the very reason I allowed other conscious life to exist alongside myself." Vega answered.</p><p>"Are you worried I may fall prey to the energy that lies within the soul sphere again?" He inquired.</p><p>"That is a concern, but it is not the reason for my being here," Vega assured.</p><p>"Is it my place to know the answer?" He asked.</p><p>"Of course. I have no reason to keep that from you." Vega answered.</p><p>"Very well, why are you here?" He asked.</p><p>"I've been thinking in private of what we could do with this power." Vega began as he moved closer to the sphere, "To most this appears as the most dangerous object in creation. Few such as you and Samur see all the possibilities it can be used scientifically. But for me, I have another possible idea." He revealed.</p><p>"Which is?" The Wretch inquired.</p><p>"What if, after all is said and done, when the Dark One is captured and properly sealed away forever this time, I were to make a new opposite of myself?" He suggested.</p><p>"I don't think I understand." The Wretch confessed.</p><p>"The reason why the Dark One is the way he is has to do with his origin. He was a mass of unchecked corruption that, over time, obtained sentience. His beliefs, motivations, and perceptions of how things should be are based entirely on that. So what if I were to create a new counterpart to myself, a god of evil as powerful and purely corrupt as the Dark One, but is given a life that is not driven to cause such suffering and acts of evil." He explained.</p><p>"That...is a dangerous idea creator, but not because it is foolhardy." The Wretch replied as he put a hand to his chin, "In theory, it makes perfect sense. Create a sentience that understands its position and the importance of its task, so it doesn't misuse the power bestowed upon its soul. But the power given is volatile and can break even the strongest of wills; the sentience would need a great deal of time in training and teaching before it could be done." He advised.</p><p>"Unless the soul already had such knowledge and experience, then with proper precautions, it could be done much sooner," Vega said.</p><p>"If you find such a soul, please let me know." He requested jokingly, as that idea was preposterous.</p><p>"You'll be the first to know." Vega promised before turning back around to face him, "But let us move onto a different topic of conversation, one that I've meant to have with you since the Khans were released from the singularity." He admitted.</p><p>"If this has to do with their abundant concern for me, I will leave the room." The Wretch warned.</p><p>"Not this time, but next time perhaps." He replied, causing the demon to let out a sigh, "I wanted to get your opinion on naming them, to see if you have any suggestions." He explained.</p><p>"Wait, they don't have names?" The Wretch questioned.</p><p>"There's never been a need to name them. Up until recently, only one Khan has ever been physically present. Now that they've rejoined us and there is no reason for them to return to an ethereal state, it only makes sense to give them stronger identities beyond the order in which they were created." He reasoned.</p><p>"That would make speaking to them FAR easier." The Wretch agreed before crossing his arms, "Even so, why ask me about this? Is this not a matter that they alone should be consulted on?" He asked.</p><p>"I thought it'd be something nice to surprise them with," Vega answered.</p><p>"...Your mind is an enigma wrapped in mystery creator." He responded in as dry of tone he could manage.</p><p>"Oh come now, Wretch, with how serious everything has been, a fun little distraction like this is good," Vega argued.</p><p>"I've endured many trivial things since coming here; I've had my fill." He told him.</p><p>"Are you sure? Because I could always go inform the Khans that this was YOUR idea, which may very well have them swarm you asking what you are considering." Vega suggested.</p><p>"...You...are a cruel god..." He replied, accepting defeat.</p><p>"What's the point of being divine if you can't have a little fun now and then?" Vega asked before clapping his hands together, "Now, let's get to brainstorming!" He exclaimed, eliciting a groan from the demon.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, In Doom...</em>
</p><hr/><p>This wasn't the first time the current Khan Maykr had been inside the corrupted realm, but this second arrival was far more relaxed than before. When the domain was first filled with demons' corpses, they still had their mission to reform both Heaven and Hell to a brighter future. But now, even with the Dark One still, at large, her mind was at greater ease, for without his power, there was no risk of these foul abominations regaining life before their bodies were destroyed. Luckily for them, the Dark One managed to do one good thing in his entire cursed existence; he gathered all of his minions in front of his stronghold, making the cleanup much more straightforward.</p><p>"At this rate, we could be done before the day is over." She said to herself, slightly amused.</p><p>"We still have the landmasses and structures to deal with." A Sentinel commander who stood at her side reminded.</p><p>"Of course. But at least with that, there isn't the stench of blood and flesh burning, nor the sound of bones being crushed to powder beneath powerful hammers." She replied.</p><p>"That is rather nice." The Commander agreed.</p><p>Continuing to watch the soldiers go about their jobs with diligence, soon both the Khan and the commander would be approached by a Sentinel assigned to the stronghold's deconstruction.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" She asked for they had come from within the structure itself.</p><p>"We've found something, deep below the ground in a sealed chamber, took several detonation charges to open it." They answered.</p><p>"What was it that you found?" The commander questioned as he and the Khan were now concerned.</p><p>"We honestly have no idea what to make of it, sir, hence why I was sent to inform the Khan and ask her to assess it. For what we can determine is it appears to be some kind of experiment." They explained.</p><p>Experiment, that word alone sent alarms off for both of them, which is why they followed the soldier into the keep to see this for themselves without saying anything else. It took a few minutes to get there; to their surprise, the structure went deeper than even their initial scans had shown. But the Khan knew why; looking at the walls as they went, she noticed they were lined runes and markings meant to hide whatever was kept here. Soon they reached a set of massive metal doors, which the group of Sentinels waiting inside already opened.</p><p>The first thing both saw as they entered the chamber was the demons' bodies unaccounted for outside. The hulking mass of the Cyber Demon, three empty bodies of Hell Guards with no sign of the parasites, with the twins Resurrector and Mother of all demons being the last. And while this was shocking on its own, what laid on the far side of the room was worse. A massive contraption that none of the Sentinels had ever seen, possessing what appeared to be chambers once filled with blood now that were now empty, indicating the machine had been used at some point.</p><p>"By the Heavens...what heresy is this?..." The commander questioned, unsure of where to begin his train of thought.</p><p>"Have the bodies sustained any kind of injury?" The Khan inquired, examing them as she moved about the room.</p><p>"No, mam. We've gone over them thoroughly, and there is no biological reason explaining their current state." A soldier responded.</p><p>"That...is what I was afraid of..." She admitted.</p><p>"May I ask what is going through your mind, great angel?" The commander requested.</p><p>"With their bodies in perfect condition and lying near this apparatus, I fear the Dark One's Hell Wave may have served yet another purpose. And if I am correct, we have a great deal more concerns on our hands." She informed.</p><p>"Shall we contact King Novik and the creator then?" He asked.</p><p>"Not yet. It is entirely possible they could still be in the realm avoiding detection just as this chamber did with the aid of powerful arcane markings. As such, I believe it is our best course of action to investigate this further before we add any stress to our superiors." She answered.</p><p>"I'll inform the other commanders then." He decided, giving her a quick salute across his chest of respect before departing.</p><p>Remaining where she was to continue her examination, all of the possibilities for what this could mean didn't sit well in her mind, as all of them brought only trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Sermons And Snacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"AND SO I SAY UNTO THEE! WHO WISH TO ENTER PARADISE AND NOT BE BURNED BY THE FIRES OF DAMNATION! IF YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR IMMORTAL SOULS, YOU WILL LISTEN TO MY WORDS AND FOLLOW ME! ACCEPT ME AS YOUR SHEPHERD, AND I PROMISE I WILL DELIVER YOU TO THE HOLY LAND!"</p><p>Such an emotional, powerful, and inspiring statement typically, if not exclusively, comes from those preaching the gospel of holy faith. Men or women who feel as though they've found their spiritual destiny, a calling that all mortal souls hear eventually that shall guide them through life. But this is not such a time; the lips these words left didn't belong to any holy person, any servant of a god, or other such deities. They belong to a man who viewed himself as the only almighty power of this world.</p><p>"AMEN!" A congregation full of bright beaming faces cried out, unaware that their minds and bodies were slowly being pulled at like a puppet on strings.</p><p>"VERY GOOD! IT IS SO WONDERFUL TO SEE ALL OF YOU EAGER TO SERVE THE ALMIGHTY AND EARN YOUR PLACE ABOVE!" The man preached while holding a hand to the sky, "But now we must part ways. Thought a sad time to be sure it is what we need to spread our gospel to the poor, uncertain souls out there who are waiting to be taken by the clutches of Satan!" He exclaimed, now speaking in a far softer volume, "So go forth, my children! Seek out these unsuspecting sinners and bring them into our flock! Where I may save them from damnation as I have with you, and then we may all go together hand in hand to paradise." He instructed.</p><p>In a manner no different from bargain hunters on the last usable day of coupons, the congregation members all ran out immediately. Even the much smaller children vacated the building at break-neck speeds, leaving the only person present, the preacher who watched them leave with a smile. But as the two doors that led into the building slowly stopped rocking back and forth on the hinges, and he was sure no other ears were remained beyond his own, his smile slowly grew to reveal two rows of sharpened fangs.</p><p>"This religion shit is WAY too fucking easy." He said with a chortle as he threw his head back, "If I'd known it was this simple to get a bunch of empty-headed dipshits to do what you wanted, I would've been a preacher all my life instead." He admitted.</p><p><strong>"VALENTINO." </strong>A voice as loud as thunder spoke to him, though only he could hear it, <strong>"I have been patient with you thus far. Believing that what plan you were concocting was worth the time spent towards it. Yet all I am seeing is you using the power granted by the Hell you hail from and what I have given you to make yourself a god among man. So tell me now, what is the point of this ridiculous display?" </strong>It asked.</p><p>Expecting his response to be laced with ego and a sense of superiority, the voice's owner was surprised to see him take on a serious demeanor.</p><p>"Know what? You're right. I've been keeping you in the dark way too much on this. You want to know what the point of all this is? You've got it." He promised.</p><p><strong>"Hmph, I'll admit, I was not expecting that from you." </strong>It replied.</p><p>"What can I say? Religion changes a person." He joked before getting back on topic, "Here's the thing, even with those assholes not knowing shit about where we are or what we're up to, we're still severely fucking outnumbered, and until we figure out a way to get in contact with the others, we're flying solo." He began as he held up his right hand to start counting with his fingers, "Which means, we've got no money, we've got no resources, we barely got anything to wipe the shit from our asses. So unless you're hiding another army somewhere that I don't know about, we gotta do a little recruiting." He explained.</p><p><strong>"None of these mortals, even if enhanced by my power, will stand a chance against the Slayer or Sentinels." </strong>It told him.</p><p>"Obviously, which is why they're just fodder. They DO play an important part later, but I can't get into the details now." He countered before continuing, "As I was saying, the whole reason I'm spreading the good word of god or whatever crap makes them fall in love with me ensures that we have a steadily growing workforce that'll break their back trying to suck their dicks if I tell them to. This means that we can get in touch with your people a lot sooner and get things going at a much faster rate." He said.</p><p><strong>"And the best way to do this is by creating a religion?" </strong>It questioned.</p><p>"Oh, one hundred percent. Do you KNOW how many people have managed to buy entire countries because of those bullshit call now and donate programs? They go on about how the lord's going to fix their disabled kid's head, so he doesn't speak in slurs, and this gets them millions of dollars and an army of gullible retards who think they're prophets or gurus or something." He explained as another grin appeared on his face, "But I'm working with true divinity, a few more sermons, and soon we'll get on the radio, then on TV, and then maybe even a movie deal. By that point, either everyone in the world will think I'm greater than Jesus, or I'll have our fanatics beat the shit out of them, a true win-win situation." He said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, In Lucifer's Circle...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Oh my gosh, that's horrible!" Charlie exclaimed with a gasp, going so far as to put a hand over her mouth out of surprise.</p><p>After being led to the kitchen and put alongside the others, Charlie and Co were given some shocking news about their favorite trigger-happy murderer.</p><p>"Yeah, that was pretty much our reaction too." He admitted with crossed arms.</p><p>"Not meaning to sound like an ass here, but Cherri's SURE about what she heard and what she saw, right? Because this is WILL we're talking about, the guy who straight up punched the incarnation of evil itself until it cried, uncle." Vagatha pointed out.</p><p>"No, she did. Even if we didn't believe what she was saying, it was the look on her face as she said it. Cherri's tough as nails, and yet it got to her like REALLY got to her." He replied, repeating that last part to stress how much it upset her.</p><p>"What do you think the dream was about?" Alastor asked as his mind already had several ideas, "From it sounds like something happened to us, maybe he was worried that we'd get killed by the demons?" He suggested.</p><p>"There's no way to know for sure, but what we can be sure of is that he's dealing with some shit right now, even more than he already was when we first met him, so it's best if we just keep our noses out of it." Angel Dust said.</p><p>"What?! That's the worst thing we could do!" Nifty exclaimed angrily while balling her hands into fists, "Will's our friend! He's spent the last six months fighting all by himself to keep us safe! We can't just ignore his issues! We have to help him!" She insisted.</p><p>"HOW?!" He questioned with widened eyes, "How could ANY of us understand what's going on in his head? Have any of YOU spent your entire lives fighting monsters? Did you get to see all of your loved ones murdered and your pet rabbit decapitated? Because unless you've been hiding some fucked up double life, there's no way we can talk to him or do anything for him that will work." He argued.</p><p>"We could-"</p><p>"No." He said, instantly cutting Charlie off.</p><p>"You didn't even hear my idea!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Did it involve singing, hugging, comforting, crying, or even platonic cuddling?" He asked.</p><p>"...No..." She answered quietly while looking off to the side.</p><p>"Angel, we have to do something," Vagatha said, taking her girlfriend and Nifty's side.</p><p>"Okay, so that's three dumb broads not listening to a word I'm saying." He replied, which only pissed her off, "What about you, Al?" He asked.</p><p>"If I wanted to be killed by something big and strong, I'd go poke a bear in its eye instead of angering an unstoppable god killer. I'm respecting his privacy." He answered.</p><p>"Huh, the creepy as fuck cannibal who talks through a filter has more sense than you three, go figure." Angel Dust said.</p><p>"Filter?" He questioned, not sure if he understood what that meant.</p><p>"What about you, Queenie?" Angel Dust asked, now turning to Lilith.</p><p>"While I do share the want to help Will with his problems, I do agree that unless he asks for it or allows it to happen, we need to mind our business." She answered.</p><p>"Alright, the Is have it, you three need to keep yer yaps shut." He told them.</p><p>"Mom?!" Charlie questioned, shocked that she'd take such a stance.</p><p>"I'm sorry, dear, but Angel makes a valid point. None of us, no matter what personal experiences we have to draw from, can even begin to empathize what Will is working through." She said.</p><p>"That doesn't mean we can't console him and help him feel safe by surrounding him with people who care!" Charlie argued.</p><p>"...Do you just shove pharmacy greeting cards into your brain or something?" Even after so much time around her, Angel Dust questioned, still amazed by how ridiculously wholesome she was.</p><p>"Why the hell did you even tell us about this Angel if you were just going to be a bastard?" Vagatha asked, getting more and more upset by his responses.</p><p>"Because I knew you'd get pissed at me if we kept it from you!" He answered.</p><p>"Well, we're pissed at you right now, so I guess you fucked up!" She responded.</p><p>Before this could escalate further, everyone's attention was redirected towards the kitchen door as it was pushed open.</p><p>"Will!" Charlie greeted as the man of the hour appeared, "What're you doing here?" She nervously asked.</p><p>"I asked the others where you all were...said you were still in the kitchen..." He answered.</p><p>"So you came to see what we were doing?" Vagatha asked.</p><p>"No...I came to tell you the others are messing with your displays..." He informed.</p><p>Upon hearing that, Charlie's eyes shot open, and she rushed out of the room.</p><p>"GUYS! THOSE ARE MEANT FOR WILL!" She shouted out, hoping they hadn't done that much.</p><p>"Not five minutes into this meeting, and it's already falling apart," Vagatha said with a sigh before following after her, also irritated the others disrupted the displays.</p><p>After her departure Lilith, Nifty, and Alastor followed, the two women wanting to help Charlie and Vagatha, while the radio demon just wanted to watch the fun. This left Angel Dust alone with Will, which was something the former had been wanting since he got back.</p><p>"Huh...we're alone..." He spoke slowly while taking a few steps closer, "Just you...me...this big kitchen..." He continued.</p><p>"Where are the chefs?..." The Slayer asked.</p><p>"Oh, the cooking got done a little bit before I came in here. So before you showed up, Charlie and them let the cooks take off until lunchtime rolls around." He explained before suddenly wrapping his arms around the Slayer's neck, "And now that they're gone, you know what we could do, right?" He asked.</p><p>Remaining silent as he was genuinely trying to figure out what Angel Dust was getting at, this caused the other to lean in close and whisper in his ear after a few seconds.</p><p>"You...and me...can try all the food before anyone else~," He said sensually.</p><p>"...We can what?" The Slayer questioned.</p><p>"We can eat the food!" He exclaimed with a smile before pulling away so he could gesture to the plates nearby resting on top of the counters and the isle in the middle of the space, "Look all of this shit! Now we're not going to eat all of it, we're not pigs, but we can nibble and taste them to get a head start. What do you say?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that'd just make Charlie angrier..." The Slayer answered.</p><p>"Ah, come on, Will! This is like the LEAST harmful thing you could do!" He exclaimed before wrapping an arm around his neck again, "Besides, all of this IS for you and your big shindig. So the way I see it, you're just doing what they would've had you do before they ask you to do it, get me?" He explained.</p><p>"I guess that makes sense..." The Slayer replied.</p><p>"Right? So come on, let your hair down, so to say, and just enjoy yourself." He urged before adorning a slightly softer expression, "And if not for yourself, for me maybe? I mean, it has been half a year since I got to see ya big guy, so it's been a while since you and I have had some kind of fun together." He said.</p><p>Although he didn't want to be rude to Charlie or be disrespectful to all the effort she'd gone through, seeing the ordinarily sex-crazed spider act in such a way was the extra push he needed to be on board.</p><p>"Fine...but only small bites..." The Slayer told him, which brought back his face-covering smile.</p><p>"Fuck yeah, Will! Now you're letting loose!" Angel Dust cheered while fist-bumping the air.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...Unknown...</em>
</p><hr/><p>A cold empty wind blew through vacant metal hallways, entering through holes either cause by long-forgotten damage or the test of the time. Once filled with life, whether it be footsteps of the living or the machinery's heat, now the metal that made the walls, floors, and ceilings were colder than arctic ice. Which in many ways was darkly fitting, for filling these passageways were dried stains of crimson red and decrepit bones, all belonging to the former residents of this abandoned structure. Who they were and what purpose they served was also lost to memory, for those that now traversed these grounds cared not for their corpses, which was made evident as they crushed their skulls beneath their feet in their march.</p><p>Five was the total number of these beings, each similar in height and size with the same armor and weapons carried on their bodies. They were there for a reason, an important one at that, carrying out the will of their master to help bring about a new age, one that had been delayed endlessly by a stubborn bastard. What this reason was only they and their lord knew, as well as an outsider who for the moment served their master as they did, but they believed in due time he'd be put in his proper place. Until then, they held their tongue and dared not share any thoughts they may have; they were but extensions of the Dark One's power and were privileged to know life, especially now that they had been given even greater power than they once possessed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Welcome To The Horny Hotel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N: So, I saw the teaser for the ancient gods part 2. I guess Doom's Warhammer 40k now, that's...certainly something, so forgive that this chapter is mostly just fun and is another short one. I needed something to cheer me up.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Food, that word on its own, is in no way sexy or alluring; all it means is something that is intended to be consumed by an organism that requires sustenance. But in the hands of a sex master like Angel Dust, food can be turned into a weapon of horny.</p><p>"Mmm...so good~." He moaned as he slowly pulled his fingers out of his mouth, "The cream is so thick and sticky, and it goes down so nice~." He carried on before looking to the Slayer with a half-lidded seductive stare, "What do you think, Will?" He asked in a sultry tone.</p><p>Having taken his helmet off when they started sampling the food, Angel Dust could see the strong, stoic face of the demon killer. This didn't make reading what was on his mind any easier though since he just had that serious resting expression, but it was still nice to see the real him.</p><p>"It's sweet..." The Slayer answered.</p><p>"Really? That's ALL you have to say?" Angel Dust questioned as he ever so slightly rubbed himself against his arm.</p><p>"Mhm, I haven't had sweets in a long time...even before the last six months...almost forgot what it tasted like..." He admitted before looking at the spider demon, "What's next?..." He asked.</p><p>Seeing that his attempt to turn the Slayer on crashed and burned, Angel Dust dropped the act and went back to normal.</p><p>"I think it's some kind of meat or something, like fish maybe." He answered.</p><p>Watching the Slayer move onto the next dish, he stayed still to think of a new strategy.</p><p><em>"Alright, Angel, the fuck is wrong with you?" </em>He asked himself as he crossed his arms, <em>"You've made guys cum in their pants just by doing kinky shit with your tongue and a sucker. I mean, yeah, sure, Will's completely different from the perverts and creepy stalkers you used to have, actually I probably still do, but the POINT is that you are a master at getting someone to pin your face down on the floor and plow you like an Amish field. So if teasing him and acting all sexy isn't gonna get shit done, you need to take it to the next level!" </em>He decided, his body quickly filling with a newfound determination.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>In The Lobby...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Okay...HOW did you guys manage to fuck things up so badly so fast?..." Vagatha asked while pinching the bridge of her nose.</p><p>When the others from Slayer Studios first arrived, the lobby was neat, the displays were organized, and everything was ready for Will to make decisions that would help with the planning. And somehow, in the short period they were left alone unsupervised, the entire room now looked like a car had been through it. Some tables were turned over, countless items and objects are strewn about the floor, and the culprits all stood side by side like a criminal lineup, each having some part of their appearance messed up in a certain way.</p><p>"I want to say right here and now that I was the ONLY adult," Katie responded.</p><p>"But we're all adults?" Moxxie questioned.</p><p>"Really? Because from where I was standing, all of you looked like children, the kind who are hopped up on sugar and soda." She countered.</p><p>"Ahem!" Vagatha sounded to regain their attention, "Eyes here, people! No chit-chat is allowed until we get this sorted out!" She told them.</p><p>"Aw, come on, Vaggie, it's not THAT bad," Cherri said with a scoff.</p><p>In response to that, she gestured to Charlie, who Nifty and Lilith were helping clean everything up.</p><p>"The Slayer buttons too?..." She questioned sadly as she looked at a small pile of bent or broken commemorative buttons she'd made, causing her mother to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"...I didn't do it," Cherri said immediately, hoping to deflect the blame to someone else.</p><p>"All of you have ten seconds to start explaining this. Otherwise, I get my spear out, and we do things MY way," Vagatha warned.</p><p>"May I?" Vox volunteered, believing he had the most honest account of the events.</p><p>"The floor's yours." She said.</p><p>"Thank you." He replied before taking a step forward, "So, here's what happened."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>A few minutes ago...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Glad to see Angel get this out of the way before we get started," Katie said as she and the others watched him take Charlie to the kitchen.</p><p>"Yeah, rather have crying Charlie than pissed off. Poor TV." Cherri replied while looking at the destroyed flatscreen, which for some reason, was still on the wall.</p><p>"Speaking of, I wonder if she made all of these herself?" Moxxie asked, referring to the displays.</p><p>"Oh definitely! When Charlie gets upset, she takes her mind off of it by doing crafts!" Velvet answered.</p><p>"And you know this how?" Vox inquired.</p><p>"Spa day." She replied.</p><p>"If she did do this by herself, it's honestly scarily impressive." Octavia said as she walked over to one of the tables, "I mean, look at this, hand-knitted sweaters with Will's helmet on them." She pointed out while lifting one.</p><p>"This stuff is pretty nice; if you guys aren't careful, she could run you out of a job," Loona said with a smirk, teasing Moxxie and Millie.</p><p>"Pfft, as IF, Charlie's got her hands full running a hotel and being the princess of our circle. I'm pretty sure our marketing job at the studio is well beyond secure." He argued.</p><p>"Uh...Moxxie?" Millie said while tapping his shoulder, redirecting his attention to a specific table.</p><p>Looking to where his wife was pointing, his jaw nearly dropped when he saw three separate small stacks of t-shirts, all of which had the designs they made for theirs only much better.</p><p>"Oof looks like she's already gunning for your job," Loona spoke up again, the smugness of her grin getting worse.</p><p>"Um...Loona?..." Octavia said, doing the same thing Millie did.</p><p>Looking to where the owl teen was pointing, the Hell Hound's heart nearly stopped beating in her chest when she saw a table that had a bunch of hand-drawn posters, with HER, OCTAVIA, and WILL standing side by side performing a concert.</p><p>"Uh oh! What's this? It looks like Charlie's trying to be your manager~." Moxxie taunted her, oh so glad to see the look on her face.</p><p>"I will rip your throat out with my teeth." She threatened in a low menacing tone, briefly baring her fangs to show she was serious.</p><p>"Now, Loony, there's no need to jump to such a graphic threat," Stolas said, stepping in.</p><p>"STOP. CALLING. ME THAT." She demanded sternly, turning on her heels to stare hatefully into his eyes.</p><p>"I think things are starting to get out of hand," Katie whispered to Vox.</p><p>"Agreed, at least it's only them and not us four. Right, Vel-"</p><p>Looking to his side, he didn't see the short doll demon anywhere. But he wouldn't need to search for her, as not a second later she called out to him from one of the tables.</p><p>"Look, Vox! Stickers!" She exclaimed with a grin, her face and most of her dress somehow already covered in well over thirty stickers.</p><p>"You were saying?" Katie asked as he let out a groan.</p><p>"THIS is EXACTLY why I don't let you go alone where there is stuff, Velvet! This is just like the time you ate a lollipop out of a dumpster!" He exclaimed before going over to deal with that.</p><p>"And then there were two, right Cherri?" Katie asked, looking to her right.</p><p>Deja Vu, the mono-eyed bomb enthusiast, was not present, but she spotted her running through the tables picking up and looking over different things.</p><p>"I forgot, I have a child of my own." She said with a groan, knowing she'd have to go after her to keep her from causing chaos.</p><p>Over the next few seconds, things only got worse; Millie and Moxxie went to look at the shirts only to discover how nicer they were than theirs. Loona and Stolas's conversation got more intense while Octavia focused more on the items featuring them. Despite all logic and physics laws, Velvet, before Vox reached her and the table, managed to cover nearly all of her head in stickers. As for Cherri and what she got up to, well, that'd play out in just a moment.</p><p>"How is this even POSSIBLE?! We just showed off the designs yesterday, and not only does she have this many as samples, but they're also way better than what we made!" Moxxie exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at one of the shirts.</p><p>"MOXXIE! SHE'S EVEN GOT THEM IN ALTERNATE COLORS!" Millie shouted at him in a panic while frantically waving two of them around in her hands.</p><p>"WHY can't you get it through your feathered ass that I don't want you to call me Loony?!" Loona asked with tightly clenched fists.</p><p>"I just want us to be a family! I mean, we already are since we're living together, but still, who knows how long it'll be before your father is ready to get married!" Stolas answered.</p><p>"DON'T YOU DARE USE THE M WORD!" She shouted.</p><p>"It's not just posters, it's more shirts and wristbands, and even sunglasses...is she trying to be our manager? Or is there some other reason?..." Octavia muttered to herself, falling into a rabbit hole of theories to why Charlie spent so much effort on this specifically.</p><p>"Velvet, I swear to fucking Vega, this is ridiculous!" Vox exclaimed as he held her up by her ankle, rapidly peeling away layers of stickers because SOMEHOW, there were multiple.</p><p>"Mmmf mmf mmmf!" She responded though it was muffled due to her essentially being a sticker mummy.</p><p>"Oooh! Bath bombs!" Cherri exclaimed with glee as she picked up one of the soapy spheres.</p><p>"Nope." Katie denied instantly, grabbing it out of her hand.</p><p>"What the fuck Katie?" She asked while turning to face her with crossed arms, her tone more confused than angry.</p><p>"I don't know what twisted idea popped into your head just now, but you're NOT turning a bath bomb into an ACTUAL bomb," Katie answered.</p><p>"Wait, it's not a real bomb?" She questioned.</p><p>"Oh come on, you mean to tell me you've never used a bath bomb before or know how one works? Not even when you were alive?" Katie asked.</p><p>"Dude, do I look like someone who'd be into this kind of shit enough to know something like that?" She countered.</p><p>"...Fair point," Katie said.</p><p>"Still, that IS disappointing to learn. Why even call it a bomb then if it doesn't explode?" She questioned.</p><p>"Because it technically explodes when you use it in water." Katie clarified.</p><p>"Pfft, there's no such thing as a TECHNICAL explosion. In fact, I'll show you!" She decided as she summoned one of her bombs.</p><p>"CHERRI DON'T YOU FUCKING-"</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Present...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"YOU SET OFF A BOMB IN THE LOBBY?!" Vagatha shouted with rage as she looked at Cherri, eyes boiling over with fire.</p><p>"NO. I wouldn't do something that crazy and dangerous; I set off something closer to a hand grenade or a firework." She replied.</p><p>"Ah-ha! So THAT'S why you all look like you've been dragged for five miles down the road!" Alastor exclaimed with a snap of his fingers.</p><p>"It also explains why my buttons look like they were shoved down a garbage disposal..." Charlie said, still upset about that in particular.</p><p>"Mhm." Vox sounded to confirm before continuing the story, "After that, Will showed back up in the elevator, saw the disarray, asked us where you all were, then went to go tell you of what madness was wrought in your absence." He concluded.</p><p>"Wait a second, where is Will?" Katie asked, just now realizing the lack of masculinity.</p><p>Having the same realization occur with them as well, everyone pondered as to why he was absent. But that's when they noticed someone ELSE wasn't there, a person who had well-established feelings for the marine and was hornier than a jackrabbit pumped with so many aphrodisiacs it could be labeled a deadly weapon.</p><p>"ANGEL!" Katie shouted out in anger before hurrying to the kitchen.</p><p>Following right behind her, the others also-ran in the same direction, some curious if anything was actually happening, while the rest were sure it wasn't. Despite this, when they all reached their destination, and the door was pushed open, what they saw none of them could've expected. Although the Slayer was nowhere to be seen, which was strange all on its own, what made it worse was that Angel Dust was present but not in a way that could be called decent.</p><p>"Aaaaaaand done!" He exclaimed proudly as he finished applying whipped cream to his body, "Oh, Will~ Hurry up~ The food's gonna get cold~" He called out, seeming to direct his voice towards a separate nearby room.</p><p>After saying that, the spider demon with an ear-to-ear smile turned around, where he saw the others standing there looking at him. At the same time, they got to see him too, and how in certain places he was covered in whipped cream, chocolate, a few sprinkles, and that he didn't have any clothes on, including the most important article, which meant that they were greeted by Angel Dust junior, who was also adorned with whipped cream.</p><p>"Oh, hey guys." He greeted casually, as this wasn't the first time he was seen in a state precisely like this before.</p><p>"...Vagatha," Alastor spoke, being the only one able to do so despite he was in the same state of shock as the others.</p><p>"Yes, Al?..." She responded.</p><p>"Could you summon your spear for me, please?" He requested.</p><p>"What for?..." She asked.</p><p>"To stab my eyes out." He answered.</p><p>"Sure, right after I stab mine out first." She replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Oh How Plans Can Go Awry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Angel, please, walks us through what went on in your head that made this make sense." Lilith requested.</p><p>After getting to see every inch of the horny arachnid, a series of events unfolded that led to the present. Lilith, who was the only one able to think rationally and do her best to get a handle on things before it went belly-side up, ran into the room and picked up Angel Dust's clothes from the floor near his person and gave them to him. Then as he got dressed while also cleaning the articles of food on his body off, she moved the others into the dining hall and sat them down so they could process this comfortably. When that was finished, she reentered the kitchen finding Angel Dust half-clothed and fairly wet from washing himself, allowing her to grab him by his arm and take him into the next room before sitting him down.</p><p>As for where the Slayer was, Angel Dust explained that he "accidentally" spilled some food on his suit in a very messy fashion, forcing the marine to go clean it off in the kitchen staff's restroom. So they had until the Slayer's return to sort this out, talk to Angel Dust and understand his reasoning, then possibly strangle him depending on what they learned.</p><p>"He and I were alone together; I want him to pick me up and slam me down on his dick; made sense that the best way to get it done was to show myself as an irresistible treat." He said with a shrug, still putting on the top half of his attire.</p><p>"But we were only a room away, did you not consider that?" She asked.</p><p>"I did. But I figured whatever the others did in the lobby would be so messy that it'd keep you all in there for a while. And even if say Katie came to check on me, I thought I could talk her into a threesome since she wants to bone him too." He answered.</p><p>"At WHAT point in time have I EVER eluded to being comfortable with a threesome?!" Katie questioned, that statement snapping her to her senses.</p><p>"Never. But like I said, I figured it wouldn't take much to convince you, especially if I managed to get Will's pants off and his cock hard; at that point, you'd just be like entranced or something." He replied with a shrug.</p><p>"There...is SO MUCH that is wrong with that I...I can't even..." Vagatha muttered, staring wide-eyed at the table with her head in her hands.</p><p>"Angel, I thought you wanted to do things differently with Will? Not immediately jump to sex like it was just a one-night stand?" Lilith questioned.</p><p>"I do. But Lilith, and try to stay with me here, ALL. I KNOW. IS FUCKING SEX!" He shouted with eyes fully open, which caught her and the others off guard, "I've spent the last SIX. MONTHS. Thinking about Will when I'm not focusing on my work or other shit! And I always wonder, gee, how the fuck am I gonna swoon a guy who cuts demons in half with a fucking chainsaw for a living?! And no matter what, it always came back to SEX. BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT I'M GOOD AT BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE!" He continued to shout before pointing to Katie, "BUT LOOK AT HER! SHE'S GOT CLASS; SHE'S GOT SMARTS, SHE'S GOT EVERY FUCKING THING! I'M JUST A SLUT! WHAT THE FUCK ELSE CAN I DO OTHER THAN SUCK HIM OFF OR HAVE HIM FUCK ME LIKE IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD?!" He questioned.</p><p>Slumping in his chair and letting his arms drape over the sides, even though his top wasn't buttoned yet, Angel threw his head back and let out a long heavy sigh. Lilith and the others were shocked seeing him react like that, sure there were times when Angel Dust could get a little rowdy, but that was passionate and came from a deep place.</p><p>"Angel, I had no idea you felt that way," Lilith said, now adorning a look of concern rather than one of anger mixed with disappointment.</p><p>"Yeah, dude, what the fuck? Why haven't you ever told me this before? I'm your fucking best friend!" Cherri exclaimed, focusing entirely on the wrong thing.</p><p>"Because, and again stay with me here, WHO actually FUCKING CARES?" He responded as he looked back at them, "This is HELL! We curse, we drink, we get high, we have sex, we kill each other, and we don't give a shit about anything. So why does it matter that some former pornstar who still could make a man's toes curl just by winking at them is struggling with that fickle bitch called love? How is it important in the fucking slightest?" He asked.</p><p>"We do! We're your friends Angel!" Charlie answered, now also concerned.</p><p>"Yeah, but my shit ain't your concern. Neither is how I go about trying to deal with the crap I am." He said, moving into an upright position, "So, while I'm sorry yall saw me at my best, which is EXACTLY what that was, and I promise never to do it again when you're only two rooms over, I'm going to approach this problem of mine my way. Got it?" He told them.</p><p>At that exact moment, the door to the kitchen pushed open, and to no one's surprise, as they all looked in its direction, they saw the Slayer coming out.</p><p>"...Did I miss something?..." He asked after a few seconds, finding it weird how they were all sitting in the dining room.</p><p>"No. We were just about to get the meeting for your party started, right guys?" Angel Dust asked, looking at everyone with a fairly mean glare.</p><p>Though most of them did want to continue talking about what happened and what the spider demon just shared, he did remind them why they were all even gathered, to begin with. And seeing as how they lost a whole day of planning yesterday thanks to Helsa, they didn't want to ruin this one, too, by not going along with that.</p><p>"Er, yeah, what Angel said," Vagatha spoke up with a smile, though it seemed nervous, "The lobby's in shambles right now, so we had to move in here. That okay with you, Will?" She asked.</p><p>Something was up; that much was as obvious as the red dimples on Charlie's face. But by just their expressions alone, the Slayer could tell no good would come from pressing the matter; if it was something of importance, he knew they'd share it, meaning this was personal and it was none of his business.</p><p>"Sure..." He answered short and sweet before sitting down by himself at one of the tables closeby.</p><p>"Great. So, Charlie, you wanna kick things off?" Angel Dust suggested.</p><p>"Hm? Oh, right." She replied before rising from her seat, then proceeding to get the planning underway.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Lucifer was a father, a proud one at that, but even proud parents had moments where their children disappointed them in some way. For him, it was when his daughter first shared her dream of a hotel for sinners and how she wanted to rehabilitate the damned of creation so they could enter Heaven. This is important, for it is because of this experience and a few others over the course of her life that Lucifer knew how to convey his disappointment through just his expression alone. For this talent, Gabriel, his brother, knew his sibling was not happy with the information he just shared as he sat across from him at his desk in his office.</p><p>That, and the fact they'd been sitting in silence for the past twenty minutes.</p><p><strong>"...Lucifer, are we having a staring contest?" </strong>Gabriel questioned, finally breaking the quiet.</p><p>"No." The devil replied.</p><p><strong>"Are we trying to read each other's minds then?" </strong>Gabriel asked.</p><p>"No." He repeated.</p><p><strong>"Ah, alright, then what I was thinking is correct. You are displeased with how I handled my interactions with miss Eldritch and yet, for some reason, refuse to share why because you are an ass." </strong>Gabriel Said.</p><p>"Oh, I'M the ass? Really? You sure about that?" He questioned.</p><p><strong>"Yes, because I handled my task as I would in any other situation based on how she interacted with me," </strong>Gabriel replied, defending himself.</p><p>"Gabriel, the entire point of you going there was to stop this. Just by seeing an archangel here in Hell, regardless if he is my brother or not, would've settled things. And yet somehow, not only did that not happen, you will be meeting with Stella, someone who is staying at the hotel and is not on the best terms with me, my family, and some of our friends at the moment. Do you actually not see how this is the worst possible outcome?" He asked.</p><p><strong>"Don't blame me. The reason why I acted so civil towards them is for two significant reasons. The first, that they were just as civil towards me. The second, I learned that the Slayer agreed to speak with them further. And if he has willingly chosen to see their side of things further, then I must do the same." </strong>Gabriel explained before crossing his arms, <strong>"Unless YOU'D like to try telling him what to do or who he isn't allowed to speak with." </strong>He suggested.</p><p>"Of course not. And I wouldn't want to to make you do that because I like you again, and I don't want to see you be tossed around like a sack of stones." Lucifer said with a sigh, "All I want is things to be normal. I want to be able to wake up next to my wife, both of us relaxed and well-rested, and even though it's getting close to noon, we both say fuck it and sleep in. But that keeps getting further and further away with every new little bump in the road that appears..." He complained.</p><p><strong>"As someone who was made a puppet and tortured without pause for the last six months, you have my empathy," </strong>Gabriel said. <strong>"But keeping on the matter, is there anything else you'd like me to do besides continuing my investigation into the Eldritch family's affairs?" </strong>He asked.</p><p>"I know you just got back, but could you please go back to Urdak and ask father to come here and explain what is going on? Despite all that's happened, I know about as much as my people do. Which isn't good when they're asking me for answers." Lucifer replied.</p><p>Within an instant, Gabriel summoned a portal behind his seat, having expected that would still be on his brother's mind.</p><p>"Thank you, Gabriel," Lucifer said with a smile, albeit a tired one.</p><p><strong>"It's no issue." </strong>He assured as he rose from his seat, <strong>"And perhaps try to get some rest. You deserve a break." </strong>He suggested before making his exit.</p>
<hr/><p><em>Meanwhile, On</em> Urdak...</p>
<hr/><p>"Holy shit, that feels so good..." Husk nearly moaned as he closed his eyes.</p><p>Being confined to a hospital bed sucks; having a full-body futuristic cast that restricts your movements sucks, but not being able to scratch yourself REALLY fucking sucks. This is why, nervously, Husk asked Azrael if she wouldn't mind scratching his arm, as it was the most exposed part of himself. She agreed, and it only took a few seconds for the feline to turn into jelly, as he hadn't realized until she started just HOW bothered his appendage was.</p><p><em>"You look so cute, Husk." </em>She said with a smile and a small laugh, never seeing the other with such a pure happy smile before.</p><p>"I'm not fucking cute." He told her, but he did so in a laid back, nonchalant way, which only added to his adorableness in her eyes, "And you try laying here for two days unable to scratch your arm, it BLOWS." He said.</p><p><em>"I bet. But you have me here to make it just a little better." </em>She replied.</p><p>Continuing to scratch his arm, though, at this point, it was admittedly for his own desire to see him continue making cute expressions, the two of them were still managing to get along well and enjoying each other's company immensely. Sadly this ended abruptly as a portal opened a few feet from them, but Azrael knew who it belongs to before its owner even stepped out.</p><p><em>"Hello Gabriel, so nice of you to join us again." </em>Azrael greeted with a sigh as she stopped what she was doing, knowing well if her brother saw it, he'd make some scene out of it.</p><p><strong>"Hello Azrael, as warm to me as ever I see." </strong>He replied as he stepped through.</p><p><em>"What're you doing back here so soon? I thought you were helping Lucifer?" </em>She asked.</p><p><strong>"I am. But at the moment, that particular duty doesn't need attention. However, our brother, who is dealing with a surprising amount of things, requested I fetch father. After all, Lucifer still doesn't really know the full scope of our current affairs." </strong>He explained.</p><p><em>"That is true. Much like the two of us, we were suddenly thrown into this without warning.</em>" She mentioned referring to herself and Husk.</p><p><strong>"Oh right, him." </strong>He remembered, <strong>"How're you doing, demon? Not dead yet?" </strong>He asked, now looking past her.</p><p>"Uh...no...not yet at least..." Husk answered, still nervous around him.</p><p><em>"Gabriel..." </em>Azrael warned, not in the mood for her brother's bullshit, which is how'd she describe it at this point, given how tired of it she was.</p><p><strong>"What? I'm just referring to him as what he is." </strong>He replied.</p><p>An immediate tension then formed between the two, with Husk uncomfortably off to the side.</p><p>"...So...uh...about that business you had..." Husk said, trying to move things along.</p><p><strong>"Right. I should get to that." </strong>He responded.</p><p><em>"You should." </em>Azrael agreed.</p><p>Staring down each other a few seconds more, eventually, the archangel left the room, leaving them alone again.</p><p>"He'll kill me in my sleep one day, I know it." Husk said once he was gone.</p><p><em>"If he so much as flicks your nose, I'll have my attendants bind him in their chains and drag him down to the worst circle of Hell." </em>She assured.</p><p>"That one ruled by one of your siblings? Or by one of the devils that just sort of happened?" He asked, genuinely curious.</p><p><em>"Sibling. But I can easily say that out of all our kin who became corrupted and took part in Hell's creation; she is the one who embraced it the most, even more than Lucifer who started it all." </em>She answered.</p><p>"She sounds...dedicated..." He replied, trying to find a nice way to put it.</p><p><em>"To the point, you'd think she was meant to become what she is now." </em>She muttered herself, before changing her demeanor back to happy, <em>"But enough on that, let's get back to scratching your arm." </em>She said.</p><p>"Actually, I-" He began to say, only to stop once she started doing it, "Ooooooooh." He groaned as it still felt so nice.</p><p>Having her smile return as he laid back, sinking into his bed and pillow, they returned to their peaceful, relaxed selves in no time at all.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>With the drones working so fast and efficiently, the facility's construction was already at its halfway point; it'd only be a few hours left until it was complete. Because of this, preparations were already being made to transport the Dark One's power, a process attended to only by angels, which The Father himself was overseeing. Now, you'd think given the fact The Father was god, he could just pick it up in his hand like a basketball and carry wherever it needed to be no problem, and you'd be right. But the concern wasn't for him; it was for the structures of Urdak, the Maykrs themselves, and the demons who were in the nearby infirmary; once the soul sphere left this area where it was controlled, there were countless ways things could go bad instantly.</p><p>So while there was no danger to him when the time came to move and handle the soul sphere, they were working on a much smaller containment, sort of like a pure lead box for radiation as a comparison, for the sake of transport.</p><p>"It should be complete within the hour, father." An angel who stood beside him informed.</p><p>"Excellent. Now I won't have to worry about accidentally turning some of you into demons." He replied.</p><p>"We'll still need to run some tests once it is inside to be sure there are no fallacies. But as it stands, it appears the Wretch's design is full proof." The angel said.</p><p>"As expected of someone who is Samur's intellectual equal." He responded.</p><p>With that exchange done, the angel went back to its station, leaving The Father to continue his silent observation. That is until the door to the room suddenly opened a few moments late, and in came someone he wasn't expecting to see for some time.</p><p>"Ah, Gabriel, did you miss us so soon?" Vega asked as his son approached.</p><p><strong>"Afraid not, father. The reason for my return is a bit more serious than that." </strong>He answered.</p><p>"Lucifer, I assume?" Vega inquired, receiving a nod in response, "I know, I know, I need to tell him everything. We've just been so busy here that it's been hard to find the right moment to stop by and talk." He explained, "How is he holding up?" He asked.</p><p><strong>"Managing, but it's clear even for him this is starting to weigh heavy on his shoulders. He desperately needs some time away from all this insanity." </strong>Gabriel answered.</p><p>"Oh dear, worse than I thought then." He replied, "Well, once we have the soul sphere moved into the new facility, which should be done in the next two to three hours, I'll dedicate the rest of my time that is available to talking with him." He promised.</p><p><strong>"On that note, I didn't see the Wretch outside with the Khans and Samur, and that he isn't present here either," </strong>Gabriel said.</p><p>"The Khan and the Sentinels made a disturbing discovery in Doom, not long after she contacted us and requested him as he'd be able to provide some insight." He informed.</p><p><strong>"Is it serious?" </strong>Gabriel questioned, now on alert as any discovery made in Doom was never good.</p><p>"Hard to say at the moment. We have to wait for the Wretch's return." He replied.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, In</em>
  <em> Doom...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The Wretch had seen many terrifying things; he was one of them, but what he saw now deep beneath the Dark One's sanctum was by far the most gut-wrenching. Blood, viscera, death, in general, he was used to thanks to what his life had been, so if the demon corpses waiting for him to look over were in a mutilated state, he'd feel nothing towards them. But they weren't; they were perfectly fine, not some as one small spec of the skin or natural armor were out of place; if he'd been told these were simply replicas of the beasts, he'd be none the wiser at a cursory glance. Replicas they were not; however, they were the flesh and bones of these monsters, and motionless, they laid on the ground next to a machine that shouldn't exist.</p><p>"You've been quiet for some time now. May I know what you're thinking?" The Khan spoke as she came to his side.</p><p>"This is impossible...it's not possible...he shouldn't have access to this technology..." He muttered to himself.</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't understand; you were the one who gave him his inventions, correct?" She inquired.</p><p>"Yes, but I swear to you I only ever gave him the means to augment the demons when he made them through his power; I never gave him the knowledge of how to build something like this...creator...please forgive me..." He responded, whispering that last part to himself.</p><p>"Wretch, what is this device for? Is it what I fear?" She asked.</p><p>"If what you fear...is five of the most powerful of Doom's legions...walking around in new bodies meant to hide their souls from us...then yes...that is exactly what it is..." He answered as he looked to the machine, "This device...the same I made in secret to give myself new forms when I began my insurrection...he somehow learned of it...and has used it for himself..." He revealed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Father Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How does a priest gain access to highly advanced technology? The kind that could tear open holes in space and time and theoretically create portals to new locations. If this were a normal priest looking to answer that question, they'd be out of luck, but for the up-and-coming religious figure known as Valentino, he knew EXACTLY how to get it done. Unlike most worlds which were...mundane, to put it nicely, the world, specifically the version of Earth that he hailed from, was, in short, batshit crazy.</p><p>And in such a world, there are people that one would refer to as supervillains or at the very least mad geniuses who are also industrialists and thus have crazy stacks of cash. They had the resources, the manpower, and know-how to get him what he needed; unfortunately, there was one minor hiccup in the road. You see, when it came to the population of his world, even the most intelligent people around were dumb as a pile of rocks, which tragically was both Valentino's greatest weapon and his weakness. A person's lack of even something as basic as common sense played into his power; it allowed him to pull at their desires, as the parts of their soul that contributed to their intelligence were overpowered if said desires were more potent or passionate than the other.</p><p>But this worked in the opposite direction as well; if a person knew exactly what they wanted and they already had it, getting them to dance like a puppet on strings was nigh impossible. This is why he was stuck, for every single person he looked into that had what he needed was in some way or another a self-absorbed bastard or bitch who only wanted money, power, and the world in the palm of their hand, which they already possessed.</p><p>"Ugh, the one bad thing about everyone being an asshole, they know bullshit when they see it coming..." He groaned as he put a hand on his face, trying his best to figure out where to go from here.</p><p><strong>"Trouble in paradise?" </strong>The Dark One inquired, a slight bit of smugness present in his voice.</p><p>"Why the fuck do you even ask shit like that?" He responded, being a bit more disrespectful than he'd been so far, "I get being upset that I was keeping the plan from you. But last I checked, you can see and hear the same things I can, so you know how the day's been." He pointed out.</p><p><strong>"Because I do not understand your actions. I thought you planned to grow your flock until it reached a good size." </strong>The Dark One said.</p><p>"Well yeah, that is part of the plan, but we still need a way to get in contact with your guys; otherwise, even with my plan, we're more screwed than we already are." He argued.</p><p><strong>"Only if they fail." </strong>The Dark One stated.</p><p>"...Fail...doing what?..." He asked as this was the first he'd heard that.</p><p><strong>"I didn't mention this to you, not for lack of trust, but because it could be irrelevant." </strong>The Dark One began, <strong>"When the Slayer first met my soldiers, it was when he was still a normal mortal. Sent to guard a research facility on a moon revolving around the planet Mars, Phobos to be precise." </strong>He explained, <strong>"How this encounter unfolded was due to the scientists. They conducted experiments with their machines involving teleportation between the red planet and Earth. However, both ends of this experiment opened a connection to our realm, to assimilate Phobos and invade Earth, all I needed to do was send forth my minions." </strong>He concluded.</p><p>"Okay, that makes sense, but didn't you succeed in pulling that moon into Hell? Or was my crash course on your history off in some way?" Valentino inquired.</p><p><strong>"You are correct. But as I said, the experiments were to prove teleportation was possible between Earth and Mars. These experiments were held on Phobos to shorten the distance as much as possible for the initial tests. Which if they had proven successful would have led to more using the same technology in the facility on the planet itself." </strong>He revealed.</p><p>"So even though Phobos is dust now and that tech's been scrapped, the stuff on Mars should still be intact." Valentino realized.</p><p><strong>"Yes, but only in the outcome that serves us the most." </strong>He said, <strong>"Keep in mind it has been countless eons since any life has walked on the surface or through the facility. The technology could be too badly damaged from our assault, the weather of the planet, or simply by the test of time, hence why I refrained from mentioning it to you." </strong>He explained.</p><p>"Yeah, that makes sense. No point in getting our hopes up if it turns out to be scrap." Valentino agreed, "Still, and not meaning to insult your people, but are any of them even smart enough to interact with that kind of shit?" He asked.</p><p><strong>"One among them is. He became quite familiar with mortals' workings when his body needed repairs. After an unfortunate encounter with one in particular." </strong>The Dark One answered.</p><p>"Ah right, the big green steroid." He remarked.</p><p><strong>"Surprisingly, no, this was a different mortal." </strong>The Dark One corrected.</p><p>"Wait, what?!" He shouted, completely blindsided by that.</p><p><strong>"I know not who he was, nor exactly how he was able to wound a member of my higher servants as he did. But long before the Slayer's time and our invasion, members of his species tinkered with the idea of summoning supernatural forces to aid them in their conquests. The result was the summoning of this demon who would've slaughtered the population singlehandedly if not for that mortal." </strong>The Dark One recounted.</p><p>"Holy fuck, this is huge!" He exclaimed, "Do you remember anything about the people who summoned the demon? I mean, my Earth's not too different from his, right? Maybe we had them in our history too!" He suggested.</p><p><strong>"Hmm...if I recall correctly...they belonged to an order...a Reich is what they called it..." </strong>The Dark One replied.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Working with machines made for creatures far smaller and frailer than them would've been difficult in their original bodies. But now, as the five demons spared of the slaughter at the Dark One's stronghold worked to return to their master, they were doing so in new forms. Far closer to humans' size and shape, though still bigger, stronger, and more durable than they could ever hope to be, they also possessed distinct differences from each other. The two gifted in the arcane arts were covered in ceremonial robes; their physiology had a few more eyes than the others, and their horns were much smaller, which made sense given they were the tallest.</p><p>The next duo was covered in a great deal of blackened armor, complete with head covering helmets as they had no horns; physically, they were the largest of the group, but this increase in size wouldn't take away from their speed or agility. Finally, despite not being the strongest or the most skilled with magic, their leader was what many would call a perfect specimen as he had no weaknesses, no blind spots, no give or take with any part of his body, combine this with his unrivaled combat prowess, and in short, he couldn't be stopped. Except by HIM, the one mortal who dared to stand against him no matter how many times they fought, regardless if now he stood like a god, it didn't matter to the demon; he'd fight him until the end of time to assert his dominance. Which, if everything went well, would come as soon as he'd like.</p><p>Under his direction and guidance, the other demons worked with the machines left behind by the humans without much issue. But seeing as how this was their first time interacting with such devices to this degree; it still took them several days to be sure they were even functional, longer to try and get them all working. Even then, there was a period of experimentation that needed to be conducted. If they screwed this up, they could easily send themselves to the wrong destination or to a random point in the universe they were currently inside.</p><p>By the time everything was complete, the machines were working without issue, and they were sure they had the correct coordinates acquired; an entire month had passed. Time, however, was irrelevant; all that mattered was returning to their master without alerting their enemies. And as they stepped through the portal created by the mortal-made invention, all five of them were eager to return to a life of bloodshed and slaughter.</p><hr/><p><em>Earth, A Month</em> Later...</p><hr/><p>"WE LOVE YOU, FATHER VALENTINE!" "YOU'RE THE GREATEST PERSON WHO EVER LIVED!" "THE CHURCH OF THE MOTH IS THE BEST CHURCH EVER, AND I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE!" "PLEASE HAVE MY CHILDREN!"</p><p>Cheers and shouts like these had become the norm for Valentino, which made sense given how much progress he made over a single month. In the first week, he had half the city his church was based in under his control, week two the other half, week three, he was getting invited onto radio shows, and by the last, he finally got daytime program appearances. Most of the time, this would be seen and regarded as a cult, some narcissist trying to paint himself as the world's leader dictated by a sudden new prophecy of god or the violation of what is written in ancient texts. But this was different; Father Valentine, his alias, was loved by an entire city.</p><p>His message was just as bloated and cartoonish as every other religion; he emphasized peace and love above all else for his followers and the world. And these dumb fuckers ate it up like pigs to slop.</p><p>"Feel the love~" He sighed blissfully, relaxing contentedly in the fine leather seats of his private car, "All these people, chanting my praises, how nice it'd be if they were on their knees making me hit high notes too." He said with an ear-to-ear grin.</p><p><strong>"Enjoying yourself?" </strong>The Dark One spoke, which had become a rare treat as the days continued.</p><p>"How could I not? I'm quickly becoming the new Jesus, and we're getting closer to getting what's rightfully ours. Honestly surprised you're not just a little bit happy." He admitted.</p><p><strong>"I'll show joy when the scent of brimstone mixed with blood fills the air." </strong>The Dark One responded.</p><p>"Yeah, well, that's still a ways off." He said, getting serious, "Seeing as how your guys have had a whole month to do something, and yet we're still a two-man show, I'm guessing the gizmos and gadgets they found were junk." He told him.</p><p><strong>"It is also possible that it has taken them this long. This is why I'd like you to try and restrain yourself from moving things forward too quickly." </strong>The Dark One requested.</p><p>"Sure, no problem. I may be cracking daytime talk shows, but that's still small stuff. It'll be another week or two before we're filling stadiums of saps ready to swallow what I'm serving." He replied.</p><p>For the remainder of the car ride, they rode in silence, the only sounds coming from the cheering masses as well as the vehicle itself. Thankfully the crowds would grow distant as they got closer to the church. Father Valentine requested that his followers not come close to the "holy" building when there were no sermons. By the time his driver reached the steps of the church, all that was left to hear was the gentle breeze blowing, which greeted him when he stepped out of the car.</p><p>"Good to be home." He said while closing the door, "Gonna feel nice to fall back on my bed and pass out for the next several hours." He added before ascending the stairs.</p><p>Climbing up to the twin doors that led inside, he waited for his driver to depart, not wanting to drop his disguise when he could still see it, though at this point, just like his followers, he probably wouldn't care. But when he reached for the handles, something else stopped him from going inside, and it was the last thing he expected.</p><p><strong>"This wind...I know it well..." </strong>The Dark One spoke for a second time today, which was unusual at this point, <strong>"Disguised by peace, it hides horror, something has happened, and it isn't pleasant." </strong>He described.</p><p>"Sounds like someone needs this nap just as bad as I do," Valentino commented, finding this sudden rambling to be ridiculous.</p><p><strong>"It reminds me of the barren wastes of my domain. Filled with the corpses of fallen mortals and feasts for the hordes, all covered in both dust and decay." </strong>He carried on, seeming to ignore him.</p><p>"Ah, you're homesick, should've guessed." Valentino said with a yawn, "Tell you what, after I wake up, we'll go do something evil. How's burning down a cancer patient ward in a hospital sound?" He suggested before grabbing onto the handles.</p><p>Pulling the doors open, time then came to a standstill, signified by the breeze abruptly ending. The cause, what Valentino saw when he looked inside his church, as something straight out of a nightmare was waiting for him. On the stage where he'd stand behind his podium were five figures, two were on the far left and right and wore hooded robes, two more were closer to the center but still on the sides, and then there was one more directly in the center of the lot, though he sat on the floor in front of the stage. But the sight of five mysterious figures, all wearing either robes or deep black armor, wasn't what made everything pause.</p><p>It was what they did to his church, the pews, and even the goddamn windows that turned him into a statue. Bodies hanged from the ceiling by their intestinal tracts, a fair amount of their organs were thrown about the space with large bites taken out of them, blood stained the floors and everything else it touched, and on the windows, their skins were draped over as if to block out the world. Keep in mind, though, that was what disturbed him, not that these corpses comprised of people of all ages, some even being children less than five; Valentino only cared that they ruined his fucking church to make this goretastic display.</p><p>"What...in the actual fuck..have you done?..." He asked, speaking slowly as he walked in, letting the doors slowly fall back into place once he let go of them, "You've...you've ruined everything...you fucking no good dirty bastards have ruined EVERY. GODDAMN. THING." He said, gradually getting louder, "I don't know who the FUCK you edgelords think you are, but you're going to be screaming to whatever bullshit you believe in by the time we're done here." He threatened.</p><p>In response, the figure who sat in the middle rose from his place on the ground, coming closer while the others remained where they stood on the stage. And when they reached Valentino, who was shorter by a foot or so, they stared down into his eyes for the next few seconds. This allowed Valentino to get a real good look at the ugly son of a bitch; he had glowing red eyes, skin as grey as ash, and impressively long horns coming from his head.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>...Wait...horns?...Oh...OH...OH SHIT!</p><p>"...Hold on...are you...who I think you are?" He asked because if this wasn't who he was thinking of, then, holy fuck was this the best cosplay he'd ever seen.</p><p>"I am the harbinger of Doom. He who is granted the honor of sieging creation for its one true master." They spoke, their voice unbelievably deep and insanely terrifying, "I am sorry we have delayed your plans, master, forgive us." He requested before kneeling.</p><p>"...Okay, who the hell is this guy, and why have I never seen or heard of him and his metal band back there?" Valentino whispered to the Dark One.</p><p><strong>"You know him as the Cyber Demon, they who stand farthest as Mother and Ressurector of demons, and they who stand further in as Hell Guards." </strong>He responded.</p><p>"Holy...goddamn...shit..." Valentino said, continuing to whisper, "You crammed these guys into this? That's some talent." He complimented.</p><p><strong>"These forms exceed their previous incarnations. Faster, more robust, better in every imaginable way. They are the first of a new breed of demons, designed for one specific purpose." </strong>He told him.</p><p>"Which is?" Valentino inquired.</p><p><strong>"To lay waste to creation, kill all who live in the flesh so they may be molded to serve us better, and to hunt down the one figure who can stand in our way, they are Marauders." </strong>He revealed.</p><p>"Damn, now THAT is a badass name," Valentino said with a whistle.</p><p>"My liege." The Cyber Demon spoke, still knelt on the floor, "We have brought you this offering to show our loyalty remains true and to earn your mercy for our lack of service." He explained, referring to all the meat and blood.</p><p>"Just saying, kinda looks like you sampled some of the offerings..." Valentino muttered, now noticing the number of organs missing chunks.</p><p><strong>"Rise, Cyber Demon, your efforts are for naught. I expected it would take you time to reach us. Less the devices proved inoperable." </strong>The Dark One assured as they could hear him as well, given they were extensions of his being.</p><p>"Stubborn they were, but not impossible to repair." He responded as he got to his feet.</p><p>"Yeah, pretty obvious since you're standing here. Oh, and by the fact, you ruined my fucking church." Valentino chimed in while crossing his arms.</p><p>"You value this temple erected by mortals more than our lord?" The Cyber Demon questioned, a deep guttural growl escaping him at the end of that sentence in a hostile tone.</p><p><strong>"Enough. Both of you."</strong> The Dark One commanded, which silenced them both in an instant, <strong>"We are all gathered now; this is the most crucial time of our retaliation against the Slayer. It should NOT be wasted with pointless squabbling." </strong>He asserted.</p><p>"Yes, my master." The Cyber Demon agreed while bowing his head.</p><p>"Yeah, that's true." Valentino also agreed with a shrug.</p><p><strong>"Now that our minds are focused, Valentino, would you care to inform them of the task that awaits them in this world?" </strong>The Dark One inquired.</p><p>"Hm? OH right yeah, the fuckening." He replied, "Or at least, that's what I'm gonna call it, cause yall are gonna be fucking up some people. Even more so than the random assholes you've decorated my church with." He said, not letting that go.</p><p><strong>"Valentino." </strong>The Dark One said sternly, not amused by his obsession over the building's current state.</p><p>"Right, sorry, won't let it slip out again until the murder's all done with." He promised while raising his hands defensively, "So, here's the who and where you're gonna go fuck up." He said before getting into the details.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>A Few Hours Later, Right As The Moon Begins Its ascent...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Ah, being rich is awesome, so is being a social elite, combine the two, and you'll have the tried and true recipe for douchebags. To make it even better for yourself, add in some kids because, unlike regular children from the poor inbreds of the world, these tykes won't just be ten times more annoying, but they'll make you want to strangle them infinitely more as well. Yet somehow, groups of these people were able to gather with each other for posh dinner parties, the kind where no one actually eats anything, and they brag about themselves while making snarky, sarcastic remarks at everyone else. This is the exact atmosphere and environment that was taking place inside a gorgeous massive mansion, for it was regular for all of these people and their families to gather here weekly to increase their natural levels of douche.</p><p>"I'll have you know OUR oil operations were increased tenfold since last week. Yes, we had to push some camel jockeys out of their little huts and shoeboxes to do it, but it's not like they're people anyways, right?" A man whose nose was nearly bigger than both his head and ego boasted.</p><p>"Well, OUR gold mines have been giving more gold! Sure we have to defile some sacred tombs or whatever, but who cares? Those people are dead!" A woman whose breasts had the same amount of plastic in them as the barbie aisle of a Walmart bragged.</p><p>"Oh yeah? OUR factories' productions have been boosted beyond anyone else's! Sure, a few illiterate Chinese children die, but eh, there are billions of them!" Another woman exclaimed, her face so misshapen from countless surgeries she appeared as a sentient abstract painting.</p><p>Erupting in thunderous laughter after that, though they were competing with each other, they were all greatly entertained by their cruelty. Unlike their children, of which there were four, and all of them were nearby in the outside garden, which like everything else, was needless extravagant. Two of them were twins at the age of ten, one boy and one girl, both equally creepy and disturbed. The third was a thirteen-year-old girl, rebellious, angsty, your typical done with everything teenager.</p><p>The last was an eighteen-year-old boy, smart, calculated; he'd succeed not only his parents' empire but the rest of them if he made the right moves, which he was already planning so far ahead of time. They were in the garden because they didn't care about the dinner nor the company, but their parents wouldn't let them stay at their own mansions to mind their business, so they were stuck waiting out here in the garden until they were done.</p><p>"God, how much fucking longer are they gonna take? It's getting close to fucking midnight, goddamn it!" The girl exclaimed angrily, using curse words so much as a means of expressing her identity.</p><p>"We could be here until two or three in the morning, depending on how much alcohol they consume." The boy replied in a monotone, uninterested tone.</p><p>"At least we're surrounded by all these pretty flowers!" The twins said in unison, adding to their creepy factor.</p><p>"Oh good for us thing one and thing two! Maybe some fairy fucking princess will come out and give us all head to make us feel better." The girl said.</p><p>"Quiet." The boy told her suddenly, which only worsened her mood.</p><p>"What?! Who the fuck you think you're telling to shut up?! Cause I'll fucking kick your-"</p><p>Cutting her off by pointing a finger towards the dining hall the adults were gathered in, which they could see into thanks to multiple massive windows; when she and the twins saw what he was pointing to, they understood his command. At some point in the last few seconds, a new person arrived, but none of them recognized him as he wasn't one of society's elite. Dressed in a bright white suit, he both looked and gave off the impression of someone important, not necessarily rich, but still significant enough to where you should be honored by his presence.</p><p>"Whoa, who's that?" She asked, managing to speak without swears.</p><p>"Father Valentine, the founder and prophet of a new religion that appeared a month ago. He only recently has started becoming a celebrity outside of his followers with some appearances in the media, nothing too major though." He answered.</p><p>"Why's he here?" The twin questioned.</p><p>"Simple, all of the wealthiest assholes in the country are gathered here for this party, our parents included. He's planning to get in good with them and use them in some way, not a bad plan." He explained, "Now be quiet so we can hear what they're saying." He told them.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" One of the adults asked as Father Valentine came closer to their table.</p><p>"Who I am isn't important. It's what I have to offer you that matters." He responded.</p><p>"Appealing to their greed first, he's no novice." The boy said quietly.</p><p>"Wait, I know you. You're the preacher who's been causing a stir lately. About some religion focused on a butterfly or something?" One of the women recalled.</p><p>"A moth actually, but again that isn't important, I can assure you. For I am not here to talk about faith, but power." He revealed.</p><p>"What power could YOU have to offer? You're just some crackpot spouting mumbo jumbo on the radio!" A man exclaimed.</p><p>"Power that makes yours look like a startup business venture rather than a fully-fledged enterprise." He responded before placing his hands behind his back, "However, this is a one-time deal. If you choose to reject it or to send me away, there are no do-overs, no second chances; in short, you'll be screwed." He stated.</p><p>"Is that so? Then out with it, share with us this INCREDIBLE power you have that we'd be so stupid as to ignore." One of them challenged.</p><p>"The power to serve." He told them with a smile.</p><p>A few moments of silence went by afterward, but they didn't last long before everyone burst into laughter again.</p><p>"Now THAT'S funny!" One of them exclaimed through the tears caused by their chortling, "US?! SERVE?! THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" They bellowed.</p><p>"It's a good offer. Trust me. You should take it." He said.</p><p>"Oh yeah? And what if we don't? What're YOU going to do about it?" One asked.</p><p>"Me? Nothing. I have to keep my hands clean and my image spotless. But these guys, oh, they're gonna have a lot of fun with you." He answered with a toothy grin.</p><p>Unsure of who he was referring to, he walked back to the two doors that led into the dining hall, and when he pulled them opened, everyone's expressions fell. Two figures, covered head to toe in armor and as big as cars, were standing there; space was not an issue given the building's extravagant design, rooms, and corridors. But while they on their own were intimidating, downright terrifying, it was what they held in the right and left hands respectively that became the focus. Long blunt objects, almost like simple wooden clubs, were how they'd describe them, but there seemed to be empty spaces in the bodies eluding to something either missing or hiding inside.</p><p>"I'll be taking my leave so I can get a seat for the show. Please do put on a memorable performance." He requested of them before walking past the two strangers.</p><p>Watching him until he disappeared around a corner, once Father Valentine was gone, they entered the room. However, they didn't bother to close the doors, but both the adults and the children outside couldn't tell if it was due to their size or if they knew no one would get past them. Soon it would be made clear why, for, in an instant, both of their items came to life with the glow of crimson red energy, coming from the aforementioned holes taking on the shape of spikes. And once this happened, the murder began.</p><p>The one on the left advanced on the closest adult, raising its mace into the air then bringing it down with tremendous power, doing all of this in less than three seconds. The sheer power behind the attack far exceeded anything the human body was capable of surviving; it essentially became a liquid once the weapon made contact, nothing but a puddle of mush remained. Blood, bones, and meat of all kinds flew out in different directions, covering the walls, floor, ceiling, table, and the other people. That's when the second moved as well, in the same blink and you'd miss it speed, it struck another person on the other side of the table, though, unlike its partner, it sent them flying through one of the nearby windows into the garden.</p><p>Flying several feet from the building, the body landed in a violent crash, right in front of the twins.</p><p>"D-Daddy?..." They both questioned as they looked down at the mangled corpse of one of their parents.</p><p>At this point, you'd think all four children would run, that they'd start crying or screaming for help as they fled the garden. But how could they, for the girl and the boy, they couldn't look away from the massacre going on inside, their bodies felt as though they were filled with cement, and they were anchored to where they stood. As for the twins, their horror was entirely fixated on the pile of meat that was once their father, tears welling in their eyes as their bodies began to shake. That's when something else happened, something that on any other night at any other time would've been completely ignored, but now given what they were witnessing and how they felt, it was noticeable as the full moon in the sky.</p><p>A breeze, gentle and cold, blew through the garden and against their bodies. Turning in the direction, it blew out of simple reaction; they could see approaching from the darkness on the other side of the area a figure hidden in shadows. A few dried leaves were on the grass between them, with each step the figure took, its heavy feet crushed them, from how slow the sound played out told them they were taking their time. Soon, however, they could no longer stay hidden, fifteen feet away was a patch in which the moonlight shone perfectly, so in a matter of seconds, they'd know what the figure looked like.</p><p>The first thing the children saw was blackened armor, the same kind the two beings inside the dining hall wore, but what followed made their chests tighten. Skin as gray as ash, horns as long as their arms sprouting out from the figure's head, and eyeless sockets illuminated by a crimson glow quite similar to that of the maces' energy. Speaking of, they noticed how in the figure's right hand there was a long staff-like object, though they knew from the other two that it had to be something else, it just depended on what the energy would make. Now standing there in the moonlight, they stared at each other, no sounds or words were spoken from either, and a graveyard-like silence took the air as the last of the adults were killed.</p><p>Here, an idea came to the boy's mind, for he knew that this figure would kill them too if something wasn't done, and being sharp with his wits, he came up with something that could save their lives.</p><p>"Excuse me, sir." He spoke up in a surprisingly calm manner, taking a few steps forward away from the others, "You're here to kill us, right? Because our parents so carelessly mocked your associate." He asked.</p><p>The figure did not respond, but it didn't move or try to attack him either, so to the boy, this was a sign that he had its ear for the time being.</p><p>"Remaining silent, I see, makes sense; you have to reason to speak to me unless I say something worth your time." He said to continue the one-sided conversation, "Your associate, Father Valentine, said his offer was for servitude. If that's true, then all four of us will be more than happy to accept it, regardless of what it may entail." He promised.</p><p>That did it; it got the figure's attention; it walked closer until it was only two feet away. At this distance, the boy could really take in the finer details of its appearance, the texture of the skin, the heat radiating off of the body like a furnace, if there were any doubts that this wasn't real and it was some elaborate costume, they were dispelled then and there.</p><p>"You would kneel to our lord? No hesitations, no reservations, you would surrender yourself flesh and soul willingly?" It questioned, its deep and powerful voice leading the boy to believe it was male in gender.</p><p>"Yes. Without question or doubt. The same goes for the others." He assured.</p><p>"Then kneel." It commanded.</p><p>Unable to keep a proud smirk from appearing on his face for his wits had proven true as always, the boy did as he was told and bent one knee to the figure.</p><p>"I, the harbinger of Doom, executioner and herald to the true ruler of creation, accept your pledge of loyalty." It said, seeming to knight him with its weapon but without the presence of the energy.</p><p>"I am grateful for his acceptance." The boy replied, keeping his head down.</p><p>"As you should be." It told him, "However, your flesh and soul are weak and vulnerable. In their current state, they are of no use to him." It informed as it then slowly raised the staff-like object above its head.</p><p>"How can I fix these issues?" He asked.</p><p>"Die." It answered.</p><p>Hearing that made the boy's eyes widen, and his head jerk up to look at the figure, which coincided with the missing red energy being summoned from the staff it held. It took the form of a massive double-bladed ax, the exact kind used for beheadings in executions. Within an instant, the blade was sent downward, it went straight through to boy's body flawlessly, and all the edges of the cut were burned black from the energy; this didn't keep the two halves created from slowly pulling apart as the muscles and bones were now separated, before then hitting the soil with a lifeless thud. Seeing this gave new life to the remaining three children, propelled solely by fear and desperation to live, they bolted from the garden.</p><p>But the figure was prepared for this outcome. Reaching behind him on the back of his belt, he drew forth a shortened double-barrel shotgun, which had a very peculiar attachment at the base. It would be this peculiar addition to the weapon that he used first, sending it out on a cast iron chain he aimed for the girl. Sadly for he hit his mark, it penetrated the flesh of her back and went straight through both her lungs, and as her own momentum pulled it at the end of its reach, it yanked her off her feet and to the ground. Unable to scream, beg, move, or struggle, she laid there helplessly, only able to look up in terror as the figure soon stood over her before he then aimed the gun and killed her in a single release of both barrels.</p><p>Now only the twins remained, crying their eyes out as they reached the inside of the mansion and began to run through its halls, looking for anyone who was left alive to save them. But in a tragic yet expected turn of events, no one was left; before slaughtering their parents, the other adults, and the other two kids, these monsters managed to kill the staff and security in silence; they were completely alone. Eventually, though the situation's weight became too much, their legs gave out, and they fell to the tiled floor in a sobbing mess.</p><p>"M-MOMMY! MOMMY!" They each cried out, hoping that this was actually a horrible nightmare and their mother would come running into their bedrooms to wake and comfort them.</p><p>Amazingly, this actually worked. Not a moment later, after they called for her, did they hear footsteps approaching, and when they looked up, they saw their mother with her arms spread wide, ready to hug them.</p><p>"Come here, my darlings, let me soothe your souls." She spoke in such a calm and welcoming voice, the volume of which was low and pleasant on their ears.</p><p>Wasting not a second, they rose from the floor and rushed into her waiting embrace, burying their faces in her chest as more tears escaped their eyes.</p><p>"M-MOMMY! TH-TH-THERE'S MONSTERS! TH-THEY KILLED..." They tried their hardest to tell her but kept getting choked up.</p><p>"Shh. It's alright. I know what's going on. And I promise that it's all just a bad dream." She whispered into their ears.</p><p>"R-Really?..." They asked much quieter now.</p><p>"Yes. All you need to do is keep your eyes closed, count to three, and it'll all be over." She answered.</p><p>"O-Okay...one...two..."</p><p>
  <strong>CRUNCH</strong>
</p><p>That was the sound of two necks being broken, their necks, but the quick pain of this event wasn't their last sensation. It was a sudden pressure grabbing onto and wrapping around their throats caused by their mother's hands. But only in their eyes had it been their mother who held them; in reality, it was another figure like the other three, though this one wore a hooded robe rather than armor. And now that they were dead, the figure stood upright, carrying their limp bodies in its arms, and walked back into the mansion, heading towards the dining hall.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Oooooooooh man, THAT was FUCKING INCREDIBLE!" Valentino shouted at the top of his lungs while laughing, his head thrown back as he did.</p><p>Sitting at the head of the table with a glass of wine in hand, the only other souls present besides his and the Dark One's were of the five Marauders. Around them were the bodies and other assorted remains of the humans, who had been piled together for a specific reason.</p><p>"Have we done well, my liege?" The Cyber Demon asked, speaking to the Dark One.</p><p><strong>"Yes, you've done exactly as instructed. In the event, these mortals refused our offer." </strong>He answered.</p><p>"Yeah, now I get to have all this delicious food and wine to myself," Valentino said with a smile.</p><p><strong>"Resurrector, how long before these shells can be made into servants?" </strong>He asked.</p><p>"Less than an hour, my lord." She answered.</p><p>"Great, so once they've been turned into zombies or whatever, they can clean this crap up and start getting us moved into this sweet ass mansion since we own it now," Valentino suggested.</p><p>"Forgive my tongue, sire, as I do not mean to question your judgment. But how does this aid us in reclaiming our realm and carrying out revenge on our enemies?" The Cyber Demon asked.</p><p>"Oh! Wait! I can answer that!" Valentino spoke up after taking a sip of his drink, "See, you just killed a whole lot of rich and powerful assholes in this world, who have a lot of connections, supplies, and other useful shit. So now that they're dead, I take over what they owned, and we can use it for ourselves." He explained.</p><p>"Are there not more mortals who could impede our progress?" The Mother questioned.</p><p>"Yup. Which is why we may have to do this a LOT." He replied, "And by now, you might be thinking, why not just go ahead and kill them out in the open and get this shit over with? The answer, because we'd put a target on our heads, and that'd be stupid as hell." He told them.</p><p><strong>"Indeed. So we should continue to be ignored by both this world and the Heavens. Which we will do so by holding onto the souls of our victims as you have done this night. Is that understood?" </strong>The Dark One asked.</p><p>"Yes, my master." Three of them answered in unison, with the Hell Guards remaining silent but still responded by bowing their heads.</p><p><strong>"Then be gone for now. Attend to the duties which I have given. And wait until I summon you once more." </strong>He instructed.</p><p>Listening to his command, they all left the dining hall, leaving Valentino and him alone.</p><p><strong>"I must admit, you have impressed me." </strong>He complimented, <strong>"This moves our plans ahead by a great margin of time, as will the others who are either slain or pledge loyalty." </strong>He said.</p><p>"Right? I told ya I had it handled." Valentino replied.</p><p><strong>"I am still unsure of what part your flock plays, but I assume you wish to keep that a surprise?" </strong>He asked.</p><p>"Oh yeah. Because trust me, you're going to love their role since it'll be the big finish." Valentino answered before taking another sip of his wine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: So you may be wondering why this chapter is...timed this way. Well, the answer is simple, the last two chapters were short, but solely because I needed to cheer myself up. But now going forward the chapters will be resuming their normal lengths, which the focus being on one primary group in the story. I wanted to get all the key players if you will fully be involved before this happens, so from now on we will see chapters from the perspective of one group at a time BUT they are happening simultaneously, hence the one-month time skip here. Just wanted to clarify that before there were questions, so until the next time, peace.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Party Time Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And that's pretty much it, any questions?" Charlie asked as she turned to look at everyone, her presentation finally at its end.</p><p>The Slayer's celebration meeting lasted well into the evening. Yet none of the others were bothered by this nor got tired of hearing Charlie speak, for unlike Blitzo's carney sideshow of merchandise, she was well-spoken, organized, and had carefully planned everything out. With that being said, there was still one question all of them shared, which they planned to voice now that she was done talking.</p><p>"As a matter of fact, yes. Why is this going to take a month to get ready?" Katie asked while holding up two fingers, "I assumed we'd be able to get this done in two weeks or something around that time frame. Since we'll have the support of our circle's royalty and any nobles who haven't made for the hills yet." She said.</p><p>"That was the plan, but unfortunately, there have been...some setbacks," Charlie replied.</p><p>"Care to elaborate, or are we just supposed to guess?" Cherri asked.</p><p>"I'll handle this, dear." Lilith offered while standing from her seat, much to her daughter's appreciation and relief, "After the unpleasantness yesterday, we decided to keep our spirits up and our minds busy by working on the locale organization, additional staff, and the performers that'll help make this as grand as it can be. However, this proved to be not just three individual tasks, but practically dozens." She revealed before taking a deep breath as this next part was long in its explanation, "To begin, the destruction wrought by the disaster was far more significant than we initially thought. Whether it be notable clubs, hotels, or even stadiums, every major venue was impacted, with the most salvageable ones still receiving damages that have left more than half of the property in shambles. Next is the additional staff, which is a problem because all of the noble class and most of the Overlords who haven't gone into hiding live in the city's center. A fair amount of the demons being treated either here in the circle or Urdak are their staff alongside civilians, so we'll need to wait for them to recover. Finally, we arrive at the entertainment that isn't Will, Loona, and Octavia. By far the most frustrating of the three because, as it turns out, there were just as many celebrities who had far too many skeletons in their closet to remain public figures when the reform started. So our list of notable names to book for the event is about as plentiful as a shot glass." She elaborated.</p><p>"So...if we understand this right...the reason it's going to take a month to get the party started is that we have to wait for a location to be rebuilt, the workers to recover, and so we can try to find some celebrities who aren't as shitty as the other ones?" Angel Dust questioned.</p><p>"Hit the nail on the head." She confirmed.</p><p>"But hey, look on the bright side!" Charlie exclaimed with a smile as she looked to the Slayer, "This means we get a whole month with Will before the public finds out!" She said, hoping it would lift their spirits.</p><p>"And Husk should be better by that time too! So he can join in on the party!" Nifty realized, now all giddy as that idea filled her with glee and excitement.</p><p>"It'll also give Blitzy plenty of time to catch up with his programs," Stolas said while crossing his arms, still upset at the Imp for the con he pulled.</p><p>"Does this mean that no one has any issues with this arrangement?" Lilith asked.</p><p>"I mean, I feel like there's one person specifically we should be asking that," Katie responded.</p><p>Knowing well who she was referring to, everyone looked to the Slayer.</p><p>"I'm fine no matter what..." He told them just as a realization hit him, "In fact...this may work out for the best...I have some things I need to help Vega with...so I can do that during the month..." He explained.</p><p>"Wait, does that mean we won't get to see you?" Charlie questioned with a tinge of disappointment.</p><p>"No." He said immediately, which brought her back to joy, "I just mean that I can take care of that business so it won't interrupt the planning or the celebration itself..." He clarified.</p><p>"Good. Because if you took off again without saying anything, I might've been forced to slap you like a bitch." Angel Dust said jokingly with a grin.</p><p>"Alright. So as it stands, we have our basic plan in order; we may talk again before the event draws closer to make sure everything is going smoothly. But for now, we can relax and let the work that needs to be done get finished before we double down on it." Lilith said, receiving nods of agreement from everyone.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, On Urdak...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"This is certainly concerning..." Vega muttered quietly.</p><p>After returning from Doom and informing him of what they had found, Vega held an emergency meeting made up solely of himself, the Wretch, all seven of the Khans, and Samur. As for Gabriel, his father sent him back to Lucifer's circle to tell him he'd be there shortly and to not burden him with any more worries should this potential problem not be as severe as they thought.</p><p>"I'm impressed by your lack of panic creator." The Wretch admitted while crossing his arms, "I assumed you'd be more emotional or vocal about the shocking nature of this news." He went on.</p><p>"I would, but that wouldn't help us at all. Plus, after everything that's happened, that is easily the least shocking thing I've been presented in the last few days." Vega replied.</p><p>"That's fair." He agreed as things have been indisputably chaotic.</p><p>"Also, there is the matter that I am not an expert on this. The closest thing I have to compare it to is the Maykrs' process of reincarnation and remolding of the flesh to alter their appearances when the need arises. But none of them have ever needed it to the degree in which the Dark One has done so here. So if you wouldn't mind Wretch, I'd appreciate it if you helped to give us your thoughts on the matter." Vega requested.</p><p>"Of course." He replied to start things off before continuing into his explanation, "Overall, this development at worst is alarming. Although we now know alongside Valentino, the Dark One has his most loyal and powerful servants at his side; this doesn't mean much as he is without his power. Furthermore, it is clear the point of altering their bodies was to make them more discrete instead of massive haunting atrocities, so there's no potential here for them to be in bodies that are grander than the originals. So, in summary, what has ultimately been changed is we're now looking for seven individuals rather than two." He said.</p><p>"But these additional five are incredibly dangerous, far more so than Valentino," Samur commented.</p><p>"Forgive me if this information is inaccurate. But isn't one of the demons the Slayer's rival? The entity referred to as the Cyber Demon?" One of the Khans questioned.</p><p>"You are correct. Out of all the targets we hope to find, he is by far the deadliest. For in his current state, the Dark One poses a minimal threat on his own." The Wretch replied.</p><p>"Do you think they'll do something drastic? Like, start killing people if where they went is home to innocent souls?" Another Khan inquired.</p><p>"Unfortunately, that is an unavoidable casualty." He confirmed with a sigh, "Even though they are trying to avoid detection, his servants are not capable of resisting their violent compulsions. Even then, they possess intelligence higher than a lowly Imp or a shambling corpse. So they will keep whatever murders conducted by their hand as quiet as possible. But will do so both to satiate their desires and to please their master." He explained.</p><p>"If that is the case, then we need to find them as quickly as possible. We can't waste even a second." A third Khan said, to which the others nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Agreed. But finding them will take a great deal of time. Right Samur?" Vega asked.</p><p>"Yes. But one of our first planned uses of the Dark One's power is to make a celestial locator with it. This way, we can pinpoint any trace of the energy, which is what those demons' souls are made of." He answered.</p><p>"How long will this take?" Vega inquired.</p><p>"The facility's construction is nearly complete; the drones are finishing up as we speak. However, it could be weeks before we begin designing a celestial locator that works with the sphere. As we have to test how dangerous it will be even with the precautions we are taking." He explained.</p><p>"Understandable. And though this may sound strange, we may have nothing to worry about for some time. The Dark One and his minions have gone to great lengths to avoid detection at all costs. Which leads me to believe they aren't going to do anything drastic soon." Vega reasoned.</p><p>"My thoughts as well. This gives us a window of time to do what we need to with the soul sphere, gather our bearings, and form new strategies on how to approach our enemies." The Wretch listed.</p><p>"It will also allow the destruction of Doom by my and the Sentinels' hand to progress, hopefully even finish before they are found or choose to reveal themselves." The current Khan said.</p><p>"We should also establish Maykr built structures and fortifications in the realm when more space is available. So that way, if they try to return there, we will be waiting for them." The Wretch suggested.</p><p>"An excellent idea. This will give the six of you something to do." Vega said, referring to the other six Khans.</p><p>"But we are needed here, father. To assist Samur and Wretch in their work with the soul sphere." One of them replied.</p><p>"That won't be necessary." Samur interjected, "The facility is almost entirely self-sufficient and autonomous to a reasonable degree. Only the two of us will be needed to operate it and conduct the experiments that are required." He assured.</p><p>"Exactly. So why don't all of you go on and get a head start on the construction in Doom?" Vega suggested while opening a portal himself.</p><p>Although they seemed hesitant to leave, a little disappointed even, all six Khans followed by their seventh listened and went through the portal, which closed as soon as they were gone.</p><p>"Let it never be said I didn't do anything for you," Vega said jovially, speaking to the Wretch.</p><p>"And yet you're still having me conceive of names for all six of them." He replied with a sigh.</p><p>"He's having you name the prior Khans?" Samur questioned as this was the first he'd heard of this.</p><p>"We can talk more about that as we work. Which we too should get on with." He replied.</p><p>"And while you two are doing that, I am going to go see how Abaddon is doing. As well as inform them of the new developments before I do the same with Lucifer." Vega said.</p><p>Then they parted ways, Samur and the Wretch heading out to inspect the new facility, while Vega opened a portal leading to his child's circle of Hell.</p><hr/><p>Week One. Happy Hotel Lobby.</p><hr/><p>"Hmm...too gay, even for me." Angel Dust said while holding his chin, speaking to the Slayer with squinted eyes.</p><p>Out of every possible thing that the motley group of Hellspawn could think to do with the righteous crusader, they decided the best thing was to get him a brand new wardrobe. However, he was steadfast that if he were going to wear any new attire, the ONE condition needed to be met was it had to be armor. Some of them thought this was due to his PTSD, the others assumed he just liked armor, but the actual reason is that he wanted to be ready at any moment to fight. Of course, he didn't tell them that because he didn't want to cause worry.</p><p>At any rate, the reason why they wanted to get him a new wardrobe isn't that they didn't like his current suit of Maykr armor or because they were suddenly bothered by him being in armor. In their minds, this was over, yes, there was the matter of the Hell Wave that needed to be sorted out, but based on what they knew and what Lucifer had said to them, the fighting was finally done this time, Will could put his guns down and get back to living his life. And what better way to start living his life than by giving him more than one thing to wear, even if it still had to be a full-body suit? As for how they were acquired, that was a courtesy of the Maykrs, who provided them with a device that allowed the Slayer to alter his suit and his arsenal however he saw fit.</p><p>Admittedly this device was made for combat purposes, to allow the Slayer to tailor his approach to various landscapes and species of demon to be as perfect of a killing machine as possible. But in the hands of his friends who were primarily lunatics looking to make themselves laugh, I.E. Cherri Bomb, she'd use the tablet paired with the device to alter the Slayer's attire into something she found funny. Which currently was a bright purple unicorn suit, complete with wings and glitter.</p><p>"Aww, come on! This is fucking amazing!" She protested with a frown and a whine before gesturing to the Slayer, "You CANNOT tell me that seeing the single most brutal human being who ever lived walk around in a unicorn suit isn't awesome." She said.</p><p>"I thought what we were trying to do was give him new suit options. Not play dress up as if he were the greatest action figure ever made." Katie responded with crossed arms while laying down on one of the couches, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Can't he be both?" She asked with a playful grin.</p><p>"See? This is EXACTLY why I told you we shouldn't let her have a turn." Vaggie said to Charlie, both women standing nearby between the three of them and the Slayer.</p><p>"I actually like it. I think it's a nice contrast with how serious he normally is, makes him more easily approachable to people who'd otherwise be nervous." Charlie replied.</p><p>"Are you just saying that so you don't have to admit you like seeing him dressed up as a unicorn?" Katie asked, not trusting the single most cheerful glittery soul in their entire circle.</p><p>"...I cannot confirm or deny the accuracy of that question." She answered, doing so in such a way that it came across like she'd been in similar situations before.</p><p>"Would it make everyone happy if we put it in the maybe pile?" Angel Dust asked, tired of how much time they spent on this.</p><p>"I mean, Will has the final say." Vagatha reminded before turning to look at him, "What do you think?" She asked.</p><p>"I think kids might like it..." He answered while looking himself over, "Then again, I don't really know what demon children are comfortable with...never had to deal with demonic kids before..." He admitted.</p><p>"Alright, so it'll go into the maybe pile for now." Angel Dust decided before taking the tablet away from Cherri and pressing a few buttons, which not only returned his suit to normal but saved the template.</p><p>"Can't believe the Maykrs are just going to make all of this shit for you. You really must be like a celebrity to them, huh?" Cherri inquired.</p><p>"They worship me as a god..." The Slayer replied.</p><p>"Pfft, okay, mister god." She said sarcastically, assuming he was making a joke.</p><p>But when neither he nor anyone else said anything, it dawned on her that he was serious.</p><p>"Wait, for real? They legit fucking worship you?" She questioned.</p><p>"There's a specific sanctum in Urdak that is considered holy ground where the drones and angels gather to worship...and it's dedicated to me..." He revealed.</p><p>"Holy fucking shit! That's incredible!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"...Cherri." Katie spoke up, gaining her attention, "Did you hit your head this morning? You KNOW Will's a legitimate god. Or at least he's powerful enough to fall into the same category." She reminded.</p><p>"No, really? That's NEWS to me!" Cherri replied with an even greater amount of sarcasm than before and an eye roll, "But like, there's a difference between BEING a god and people treating you like one. We're talking about angels here who were made by the real god...first god?... Vega. The point is that it's just shocking to learn that they'd worship two gods at once, one of whom carries a chainsaw in his back pocket." She explained.</p><p>"For once, she manages to make a solid point." Vagatha joined in, agreeing with her, "When you know about the one true God and everything, kinda weird to simultaneously worship one that used to be a normal mortal being." She reasoned.</p><p>"See? If Vaggie agrees with me, you know I'm saying smart shit." Cherri said proudly.</p><p>"Hey! Bitches!" Angel Dust called out to get their attention, "Can we stop talking about this and focus on what really matters?" He requested.</p><p>"Oh, do you mean making Will look like he got a lobotomy?" Katie questioned.</p><p>"That's really funny coming from someone who hasn't even designed a suit for him yet." Cherri chimed in.</p><p>"Because you and Angel have been hogging it." She countered.</p><p>"Well, we're not hogging it now, so what other excuse you wanna use?" Cherri asked.</p><p>Responding to that with action, Katie quickly yoinked the tablet out of Angel's hands so she could use it.</p><p>"Fine. Because I seem to be the only one here who knows EXACTLY what the best look for him would be." She said before rapidly tapping her fingers on the interface.</p><p>Watching and waiting curiously, it took only a few seconds before she was done and the device carried out her specifications. Just as smoothly as the others had been, the suit she designed was applied within an instant, but when they all saw it, there was only one thought they shared.</p><p>"Um, Katie, that's his original uniform," Charlie said, being the one to point it out.</p><p>Sure enough, from the brown boots and gloves to the green pants and armored chest plate, to the grey squarish helmet with a light blue visor, she just straight up gave him his old outfit.</p><p>"Mhm. No better attire for him to wear casually, formally, and for his celebration than that." She said firmly.</p><p>"Why? Everyone's already seen it at the museum. Shouldn't we give him something new and exciting? Or at the very least something less military?" Vagatha questioned.</p><p>"Two words. Six. Pack." She replied while pointing to his abdomen.</p><p>Looking to where her finger was aimed, they saw the Slayer's perfectly chiseled and defined six-pack, on display beneath the breastplates of his armor wholly exposed.</p><p>"That seems like a HUGE oversight for protection," Vagatha commented, more focused on the strange lack of armor in that area specifically, "Also, we're trying to make him more normal. Won't this just come across as if we're-"</p><p>Before she could finish speaking, Angel Dust was on top of her, having pounced onto her person like a starved tiger in the jungle.</p><p>"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS. FUCKING. STAYS." He told her with widened eyes while staring into hers.</p><p>"Agreed. Keep the six-pack." Cherri spoke up, unable to pull her eye away from it or even blink.</p><p>"See? I know what the people want." Katie said with a proud smile, "Plus, I get something out of it too." She muttered to herself as she also was immensely enjoying the view.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Lord Lucifer's going to hold a press conference?" Stella questioned, a bit shocked to hear that kind of information.</p><p>As it had been arranged, Gabriel and Stella were having regular meetings so both parties could be well informed of the other. For Lucifer and the reform's side, this allowed them to be certain Helsa, her family, and her supporters weren't planning to do something ludicrous like charge the palace with torches and pitchforks. Then for Helsa and Stella, Gabriel made sure that their opinions, complaints, and other such issues were treated seriously and were discussed between him and his brother. All in all, this situation turned out surprisingly well, though it had a lot to do with how easily the two of them were able to work together.</p><p>Such as now, as both of them were sitting in the outside area of a cafe, unable to avoid drawing the gazes of those nearby as one was a former noble and the other was a fucking archangel.</p><p><strong>"Yes. However, it won't be for several more weeks. He wants the citizens treated here and in Urdak to be present to either see it on television or be there in the crowd. So that way, he won't have to do an encore performance later."</strong> Gabriel explained.</p><p>"Ah, that makes sense." She said while picking up her cup of tea, "Speaking of performances, how is the planning going for the Slayer's celebration?" She inquired before taking a sip.</p><p><strong>"Miss Stella, I told you I couldn't say more about that." </strong>He replied.</p><p>"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you supposed to refrain from saying ANYTHING at all? And yet you shared quite a lot with me." She reminded.</p><p><strong>"Only because of your transparency with me when it came to asking more about the inner workings of the Eldritch family's agenda. Who may I add gave their permission and blessing to share the information you did." </strong>He countered.</p><p>"Very true. Still, is it really so bad for me to know just a few more details? I feel at this point the Eldritch family and I have proven beyond all doubt that we aren't up to anything sinister. So it's not like we'd plant a bomb or set a fire to ruin the festivities." She argued.</p><p><strong>"You have. But if it got back to my brother or his wife, the latter of whom I'm more concerned about, I could be the next one burned by their Hellfire." </strong>He said.</p><p>"What if I promise to keep it just between us? Not even Helsa would know." She suggested.</p><p><strong>"Would that be alright? I wouldn't want to cause any friction between you two." </strong>He asked.</p><p>"Unless you plan on telling her I know something she doesn't, she'll have no reason to suspect otherwise. And should she even somehow learn I knew what you do before she did, I doubt it's so important that she'd be upset about it." She answered.</p><p><strong>"Hmph, another good argument, you're quite skilled at this back forth, miss Stella." </strong>He complimented.</p><p>"Using your manners and charm won't give me sudden amnesia, just saying." She replied with a playful smile, in case he was attempting to change the conversation's subject.</p><p><strong>"Was never my intention." </strong>He promised before letting out a sigh, <strong>"But you have made your case and have done so impeccably, as usual, so I will share what I know." </strong>He said before picking up his own cup, <strong>"At the moment, things are progressing as they hoped. However, the procurement of other entertainers beyond your daughter, miss Loona, and the Slayer himself has proved nigh impossible. As it turns out, while half of the celebrities in this circle are in hiding, almost all of the remaining ones are currently serving sentences of damnation. Leaving but a tiny snobbish pool to pick from." </strong>He informed before then taking a sip.</p><p>"No shock there. Though I will admit that I'm surprised the celebrities who are still around wouldn't jump at the chance to be of service to the royal family. Especially if they believed it could make them turn a blind eye to any unpleasant moments in their lives down here." She replied.</p><p><strong>"Funny you say that, for they actually did make a similar offer. But all of them were so overly cautious and paranoid they assumed it was a trick to get them to let their guards down." </strong>He revealed.</p><p>"...You know, I may actually have someone who could be the solution to this problem." She admitted.</p><p><strong>"Really? I'd think given your noble status that even figures like celebrities would be undeserving of any interaction with you." </strong>He told her, earning a few chuckles.</p><p>"Yeah, well, considering my current situation, even with my involvement with Helsa and her family. Can't exactly be acting too superior to anyone right now." She said, "But still, during my time as one of the elite, I did meet a few who didn't immediately disgust or annoy me. One of whom is a very popular musician, arguably one of the most. So if you'd like, I could give her a call, tell her what's going on, and by cashing in a favor I'm owed, get her to participate in the celebration. All the while acting as though she learned about the royal family's hunt through the grapevine." She offered.</p><p><strong>"That is remarkably generous. Thank you." </strong>He replied, amazed by how much she was willing to do.</p><p>"Who said I was generous? I do want something in return." She told him.</p><p><strong>"Oh? And what exactly could I give that is within reason?" </strong>He asked.</p><p>"I...would like a chance to speak with my daughter." She answered, although it was a bit hesitant at the start.</p><p>A momentary silence then took hold of the conversation. As both Gabriel and Stella knew, this was a very sensitive matter.</p><p><strong>"...Miss Stella...even someone such as I with all the power I wield cannot promise such a thing. Whether or not your daughter wants to speak with you is entirely up to her." </strong>He said after a few minutes.</p><p>"I know that. I'm not asking you to persuade, lie, or force her to contact me. All I ask in return for doing this for you is telling her I would like to talk to her. I just want her to know that." She explained.</p><p><strong>"Would it not be better to say this to her personally? I don't know how she'll react to me giving her this message. Even with me being an archangel an important factor." </strong>He asked.</p><p>"That's exactly why I'm asking you. If I get anywhere near her, then she'll immediately walk away. If I try to call her, she'll block my number. This is the only way I can convey to her I'd like to have a conversation." She answered.</p><p><strong>"And if she agrees only so she can insult you or assert that she never wants to have any contact with you again?" </strong>He inquired.</p><p>"Then at least I'll know. But now that I've been able to clear my head and think rationally about all of this. While I still detest my husband and think of him as a bastard, I do want to try and salvage a relationship with my only child." She said as her expression changed to one of sadness, "Though in all honesty, we really didn't have one, to begin with. Of the many things I've been, the perfect mother was...not one of them..." She confessed.</p><p><strong>"Once again, I am surprised. I didn't think you'd say you weren't perfect at something given how proud you are." </strong>He admitted.</p><p>"You're to blame for that." She told him with a small smile, "I don't know what it is, but there's something about you that makes me think about myself. Just being around you in these meetings of ours has me think back on my life and realize that my mistakes outnumber my accomplishments." She shared.</p><p><strong>"That...is actually a thing." </strong>He admitted as he rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment, <strong>"As the archangel of justice it is...part of of my power to compel souls to reflect on themselves and acknowledge their faults. I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner, but I didn't think it was affecting you." </strong>He explained, ending with an apology.</p><p>"Oh. Well, that does explain why this has been on my mind so much as of late." She said, "However you shouldn't be sorry. All you've done is make me think about it more. These feelings and conflictions I have were already there once I learned about my husband and his sex toy." She assured.</p><p><strong>"Good. N-Not the part about your husband, just that I didn't upset you." </strong>He replied with a slight stammer as he didn't want to be misunderstood, which made her smile grow.</p><p>"Trust me. There's next to no chance that you'd ever upset me." She promised, which also made him smile.</p><p><strong>"That's good to hear. Now shall we get back to business?" </strong>He suggested.</p><p>"By all means." She replied.</p><p>After that, the two would spend the rest of their midday outing talking about the reform, the aforementioned press conference, and other such topics. All the while doing so over a nice lunch they ordered before they got started.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, In Urdak...</em>
</p><hr/><p>A whole week had passed since Samur and the Wretch began their work with the Dark One's power. And in that one week, the progress they made could be summarized as one step forward two steps backward. For the entire week had been spent solely on ensuring they could work with it safely and that it wouldn't have any effect on the Wretch as it did before. However, some exciting discoveries were made during this process.</p><p>For example, when the sphere's energy came into contact with any piece of machinery or technology not imbued with divine power, it would bestow it with limited sentience akin to that of an Imp. Also, it would cause the body of the apparatus to transform, even obtaining additional mass and features depending on how long the connection lasted between it and the soul sphere. A controlled test showed a link lasting only fifteen seconds was enough for a completely new organism to form as a result, which showed just how deadly this power was and how much destruction it could cause if they weren't careful. But neither the Seraph nor the demon were reckless; they conducted their work in a slow, methodical manner and contained the mechanical horror the soul sphere created for further study and experimentation.</p><p>Because of this, they were ready to begin more intensive experiments, the most important being the celestial locator to find the soul this power had come from.</p><p>"What should our first test be focused on? Personally, I feel it is most important we discern whether or not it is even possible to give the soul sphere access to technology that could allow it to open rifts in creation as it sees fit." The Wretch said.</p><p>"I am at the same opinion. This is why with your consent, I'd like to see if we could use it to open a portal to Doom." Samur replied.</p><p>"That's fine. We know none of his power remains in the realm, and the facilities we sought to construct have been finished. So we can use one of them for the rift's connection." He suggested.</p><p>"An excellent idea. I'll go speak with the angels and have them inform the Khans of this plan while also making the necessary arrangements." Samur decided.</p><p>Taking his leave right after, once the Seraph was gone, the Wretch was left alone to continue working in silence. It was completely fine for the first few minutes; nothing out of the ordinary just work as usual along with the new preparations needed for their upcoming experiment. But as he continued diligently going about his tasks, the only sounds he could hear were the oddly soothing hums of the machines and the typing of his clawed fingers; soon, they started to become much louder. He didn't notice it at first; he assumed why this was happening was simply due to how focused he was, but they kept rising in volume to the point that it hurt his eardrums.</p><p>He should've done something immediately, run out of the facility or start turning nonessential machines off, but at the rate things got louder it crippled him, forcing him to his knees as he put his hands to his head, attempting to block it all out.</p><p>"THE SOUL SPHERE...NOT...AGAIN..." He grunted out loudly through gritted teeth, doing all that he could to fight against it, "NOT...THIS...TIME...YOU...BASTARD!" He exclaimed.</p><p>Throwing up one of his arms, he used his hand to grab onto the console he was just interacting with, the sheer strength he used combined with his claws enough to break through its nigh-indestructible material. With a firm hold locked in, he pulled himself up from the ground; he then used his other arm to keep himself steady until he was back on his feet. From there, he slowly inputs a command via a touchscreen panel close to him, and when he was done, he pressed it one final time to free him of this torment. Similar to how a fire suppressant system would act, the isolated chamber where the soul sphere was contained flooded with divine energy.</p><p>This was the ultimate fail-safe if something like this happened again. However, just because the chances were assumed low given the number of precautions already in place; they weren't going to ignore the possibility. A few seconds after the sphere was bombarded by its holy counterpart, the environment's sounds grew quieter until finally returning to normal, much to his relief.</p><p>"Damn you...damn you and your entire accursed realm..." He muttered breathlessly, "I do not know what is happening...if it is by your hand directly or if it is an effect of the sphere itself...but I promise you that when you are found, I will repay these torturous acts against my soul with interest..." He said.</p><p>Catching his breath while making sure this was truly over, once he was back to normal, he regained his composure and got to work fixing what little damage he caused.</p><p><em>"There's no need to inform Samur of this. It was an expected occurrence that solved itself in the way we hoped it would. No reason to cause any alarm." </em>He thought as his mind began wondering why it affected him differently this time.</p><hr/><p>Week Two. Somewhere In Pentagram City.</p><hr/><p>"You can't be fucking serious. You want to hold it here?!" Blitzo questioned with arms fully extended, a befuddled expression currently on his features.</p><p>Although he was still attending his programs playing catch up, Stolas and the others all agreed he could have a day off to come to look at the location Lilith and Charlie found for the event. However, he and the others had their own reactions and feelings to the locale; very few leaned towards positive. At first glance, it was actually perfect, a large spacious building typically used for conventions or other indoor events; what could be the issue? The answer, the building itself was fine, the repairs it needed from the Hell Wave were complete, and there were no other structural issues, but what this particular building hosted in the past is where the group had problems.</p><p>"Look, guys, we did our BEST okay? But believe it or not, all the good options are either still getting rebuilt or are being remodeled entirely because they were essentially wiped off the face of Hell. So could you cut us a LITTLE slack here?" Vagatha asked.</p><p>"Hey, no judgment here, sister." Cherri spoke up while raising her hands defensively, "With that said, you MIGHT want to avoid turning on any black lights in here. Otherwise, it'll be like you're walking through one of those weird splotchy ass paintings." She advised.</p><p>"So...it has...character?..." Charlie suggested with an awkward smile, trying to put a positive spin on the building's history.</p><p>"Oh yeah, it's had a LOT of characters come in here and fuck each other's brains out." Angel Dust said with a smirk, "This was one of if not THE most notable spot for massive orgies. Like anybody who is anybody got invited at least once and had every possible hole filled." He described.</p><p>"Did you?" Moxxie asked, his curiosity getting the better of his judgment.</p><p>"Came here so much I might as well have owned the place. And I say that using both meanings." He answered with a toothy grin.</p><p>"WE WILL GET THE PLACE CLEANED!" Vagatha shouted out loud, getting tired of their bitching already.</p><p>"I don't think even I could get this place spotless..." Nifty commented, for the first time in a long while feeling disgusted at the environment she was in.</p><p>"I wouldn't let you try anyway." Alastor told her while doing his best to avoid touching ANYTHING, "I fear if you stay in this environment, you could become pregnant with some degenerate's STD afflicted offspring." He said.</p><p>"Oh yeah, that's definitely a possibility." Angel Dust confirmed, "In fact, even you might get knocked up, given the amount of dried semen here." He added, saying it with just enough seriousness to where it was IMMENSELY concerning.</p><p>"Alright. I've heard enough. I'm going home, shaving off all my fur, and drowning myself in bleach." Loona said before turning around.</p><p>"I'll shave you if you pluck my feathers." Octavia offered, also feeling her skin crawl the longer they remained.</p><p>"Wait! Please!" Lilith requested, which got them to stop, "We know this isn't the ideal location any of us would've wanted. It doesn't even break through the top one hundred best venues. But I promise we can make this place spotless by next week as if all of the sex and other depraved things done here never happened." She assured.</p><p>"And how exactly are you going to accomplish that? Is Vega going to show up and perform a miracle?" Katie questioned.</p><p>"He won't need to!" A voice from nearby suddenly exclaimed.</p><p>Looking to their left, they saw Sir Pentious standing not that far away with his hand pointed to the sky, for he was doing his best to make a dramatic entrance.</p><p>"Ey top hat, nice for you to join us," Cherri said as he slithered over to them, filled to the brim with enthusiasm.</p><p>"Why didn't you ride with us here in the limo?" Millie questioned.</p><p>"Because I needed to time my arrival so that it'd line up perfectly with all of you wanting to leave! This way, I could appear as the hero who saves the day with his genius!" He explained.</p><p>"Couldn't you have done that even if you rode in the car?" Moxxie asked.</p><p>"...No." He answered after a few silent seconds before returning to his prepared routine, "And the reason WHY mind you is because Lilith already approached Vox and me with the issue of this building's cleanliness. And asked if we could come up with a solution to make it as pristine as a military bathroom." He revealed.</p><p>"If that's true, then where is tube head? Cause he isn't behind you." Cherri pointed out.</p><p>"He refused to come here. Said he'd rather lick the floor of a gas station than come within a ten-mile radius of this place before it was clean." He replied.</p><p>"Bastard," Loona said scornfully while crossing her arms.</p><p>"Anyway, by combining our genius, Vox and I have created a perfect solution to this problem. And I am here to give you a demonstration so your minds can be eased." He told them.</p><p>"I'm in. Been a while since I've seen you blow yourself up with something." Angel Dust said with a shrug.</p><p>Taking that as the go-ahead, Sir Pentious then grabbed the brim of his top hat and lifted it off of his head, revealing underneath a silver in color oval-shaped metallic object. From there, he'd take the item into his free hand before putting his top hat back on, and once it was in his palm, he held it out for all to see.</p><p>"It's...a paperweight...a really shiny paperweight," Katie commented.</p><p>"Really? Do all of you actually think I'd waste your time and that dramatic entrance by showing you a mere paperweight?" He asked.</p><p>Receiving a unanimous nod from all of them as a yes, that blow to his pride was worse than the grime that was everywhere.</p><p>"Hmph. Spend the last few days making a high-tech gadget to help everyone, and this is how they treat me..." He mumbled to himself, "Fine. I'll just let it show you what it does. Assholes." He decided.</p><p>Pressing a button embedded in the object that blended in with the rest of its chrome body, soon eight separate legs all sprouted out from the sides while a robotic eye opened on the front. Needing only a second to turn on and stand on its multiple appendages, it took one glance around Sir Pentious before its eye became red.</p><p>"ALERT! FILTH LEVELS EXCEED ASSESSMENT CAPACITY! IMMEDIATE EXPUNGING OF SCUM COMMENCING!" It spoke in a serious tone, but they couldn't take it seriously because it sounded cute and adorable.</p><p>Leaping off of Sir Pentious's hand, it landed without issue on the ground, where it then started shooting a grid-patterned laser in the shape of its eye from the optic. Aiming it with precision and moving about the area surrounding the snake demon with a speed that could challenge Nifty's, everyone's jaws nearly dropped after<br/>the next few seconds passed by.</p><p>"Holy fucking goddamn shit! You can actually see the fucking concrete floor!" Blitzo exclaimed as he pointed at it.</p><p>True to his claim, a circle three feet in radius was made around Sir Pentious. The device's laser eliminated anything that could be identified as dirt or grime, and from what they could tell, it even smoothed the floor itself so it could look and feel better when walked on! However, it stopped there at precisely three feet, and when it was done, it effortlessly hopped back into the snake demon's palm.</p><p>"And that's science for ya bitches." He told them while pressing the button again, which returned the machine to its previous dormant state.</p><p>"Holy shit, dude! That was awesome!" Cherri exclaimed as they all looked at him with astonished expressions.</p><p>"Did all of you just casually forget the fact I'm a fucking inventor?" He asked, taking offense to how surprised they were.</p><p>"No. But this is the first time you built something that wasn't stupid as fuck." Angel Dust answered.</p><p>"...I'm going home..." He said in a defeated tone of voice before turning around and attempting to leave.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait!" Charlie exclaimed as she ran over to console him, "Angel didn't mean that. He's just trying to tease you." She comforted him, hoping to make him feel better.</p><p>"No, I meant what I said. The dude had walking talking egg henchmen who were retarded, for crying out loud." He spoke up, continuing his ridicule.</p><p>Letting out a heavy sigh in response to that, Sir Pentius slumped over, leaning so much into it that he ran the risk of folding himself in half like a lawn chair.</p><p>"Angel." Vagatha spoke with her eye closed, a VERY pissed-off expression on her face, "Could you just once put a fucking FILTER on how much shit leaves your mouth?" She asked.</p><p>"If I did that, I'd lose like half of my personality." He answered.</p><p>"That might not be such a bad thing, you know." She responded coldly.</p><p>"Easy, everyone. This place is messy enough without us adding some blood into the mix." Lillith said as Charlie brought Sir Pentious back over.</p><p>"I promise they won't make fun of you anymore. Just explain to them what that is and how it cleans so well, okay?" She said to the sullen serpent.</p><p>"Okay. But if any of them say anything else, I'm leaving, and I won't come back, not even for the party." He told her.</p><p>"Understandable. But I'm sure it won't come to that. Right everyone?" She asked while looking at the others.</p><p>"You can't be serious," Octavia said.</p><p>"RIGHT?" She asked again, though with emphasis.</p><p>Letting out a collective sigh, they all nodded their heads again, which perked him up just a little bit.</p><p>"Thank you. It's nice to feel appreciated." He said before clearing his throat, "Now then. Focusing back on the device that all of you just saw. Vox and I have decided to call it the Spick and Span Spider! Patent pending." He revealed as his personality returned to normal with each word spoken, "Using the best technology that can be bought and made by our hand, it can detect irregularities within an environment on a microscopic level. In simple terms, this means if it finds something that isn't consistent with its surroundings, such as all the stains of sex on the concrete floor, then it will remove them until none remain." He explained proudly, "Also, as a bonus of the initial model we've created, it'll also look for any rough or uneven spots in the terrain and smooth them out. Ensuring the result is pleasing to the eye not only for cleanliness but also for symmetry." He added.</p><p>"I must say, that is truly remarkable! Even if I don't fully understand how it all works..." Stolas praised, "But out of curiosity, why did you name it that?" He inquired.</p><p>"Because Vox and I thought we could sell these as new stock for Slayer Studios. Once we're certain that the idiotic masses won't accidentally kill themselves when using it." Sir Pentious replied.</p><p>"So you named it the Spick and Span Spider to keep it on brand? Damn, now I feel bad for being a dick." Angel Dust said.</p><p>"Wait, if that were the case, they would've made it a little person because we're called Slayer Studios. So why the hell did you guys make it a spider?" Katie asked.</p><p>"Oh, that wasn't our idea. It was Will's." He answered.</p><p>"WHAT?!" All of them shouted, including Charlie, Vagatha, and Lilith.</p><p>"Uh...yeah...you guys remember when he told us he used to be an engineer, right?" He responded.</p><p>"Does that mean he helped you build it? Is that why he stayed behind like you?" Nifty questioned.</p><p>"That, and he also had some business he needed to take care of afterward. You know the kind he mentioned before." He clarified, "But yeah, just so you got the facts straight, he's the one who wanted it to be a spider as sort of like a tribute to Angel or something." He explained.</p><p>Upon hearing that, Angel Dust slowly turned his head and looked at Katie, a smug-as-shit grin on his face, accompanied by him moving his eyebrows up and down.</p><p>"Did you guys make anything else? Or was it just the spider? Because this is a huge place even for a bunch of those little guys." Moxxie inquired while looking around at the building.</p><p>"I'm glad you asked that because there IS a second machine we made for the express purpose of vermin extermination. However, I didn't bring it with me because Vox and I have to tweak its programming since Will did that one. And he set it to a kill anything that moves kind of mode." He explained.</p><p>"What's that one look like?" Millie asked.</p><p>"Well, I'll give you a guess. If he had us design this one after the horny as fuck spider who wants to hump him into next week. Who do you think he'd design the kill-happy robot that'll string up the rats in this place by their intestines?" He responded.</p><p>Now it was Katie's turn to look at Angel with a smug-as-shit grin, which caused his to disappear as they were back to being tied.</p><p>"Once again, without fail, our silent shooter has surprised us!" Alastor exclaimed with zest, "A shame he isn't here to bask in the glory of his achievement." He added.</p><p>"Hey! As I said, Vox and I helped him!" Sir Pentious reminded angrily.</p><p>"True, I wonder what's so important he needed to go deal with it?" Nifty questioned.</p><p>"Are you even listening to me anymore?!" He questioned himself, those self-doubts from before slowly creeping back.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p><hr/><p>The sound of water being displaced and splashing against concrete and stone filled the mostly quiet air. The only other sounds present being that of the heavy footsteps that walked through the puddles. With his Maykr suit still equipped as the device that could alter it was sent back to Urdak so the angels could make the suits. The Slayer searched the city's scarcely populated outskirts to avoid detection while doing the same for the sections closer to the center with the technology in his gear.</p><p>He was determined to eliminate any doubt or suspicion that the Dark One and Valentino were or weren't there. Even if it meant he'd spend the rest of today just stalking these streets as his radar scanned for any signs of their specific corruption, he'd do it to be sure. A bonus for him in doing this was the silence, but not because he had grown annoyed at his companions' banter and company. It simply allowed him to work through his thoughts and emotions, figure out what headspace he was currently in, and be sure of another matter that greatly concerned him.</p><p><em>"You aren't a threat to them...or anyone else in this circle...you're surrounded by angels, and there are even a few Sentinels still on guard from the Hell Wave in case something else happens...so even if you start seeing or hearing things...sounds of monsters that aren't real...they'll be there to stop you..." </em>He thought as he surveyed his surroundings.</p><p>Although the Hell Wave hadn't come close to reaching this far out, if he didn't know that, he would've assumed otherwise. Almost all of the buildings still looked rundown and abandoned the last time he walked through, which, as he recalled, was when he met Angel Dust. But as strange as it may sound, he didn't like to think about that because he knew that at the time, the spider demon was still working as a prostitute under the employ of one of the people he was currently hunting. And that alone ignited his rage, for although Angel was a very flirtatious and sensual person by default, there was no doubt in the Slayer's mind that any extreme depravity he took part in was by Valentino's order.</p><p>Unfortunately, his lust for righteous punishment wouldn't be satiated today, for as he marched without end over the next few hours, his search yielded...absolutely nothing. Only business as usual in Lucifer's circle, drunks were still drunks, demons were still demons, and he was still looking for a fight when there wasn't any to be found.</p><p><em>"No traces of the Dark One or Valentino either..." </em>He thought as he came to a stop in the middle of an empty road, <em>"I've run the same scan several times, so none of the results are errors. Unless my suit is somehow</em> damaged,<em> which isn't possible, I can safely rule their presence here out..." </em>He continued.</p><p>Remaining where he was in the center of the street, losing himself in his mind, the Slayer's hyper-vigilance slowly lessened as the seconds passed. It managed to get to the point where someone could walk up to him unnoticed, which is precisely what happened. Feeling something touch the side of his right leg, he casually looked down as it wasn't big enough to be considered a threat. There he saw a very tiny demon, a young Imp if he had to guess since the mature ones were already on the smaller side based on those he knew.</p><p>But when he looked at this child, alarms were set off, for he could see one of their horns was broken and not in a natural way. Where the separation occurred, the bone was splintered, which meant someone had purposefully caused this damage. Then he noticed their clothes, and how from top to bottom, they were covered in countless stains ranging from dirt to dried blood. Combine that with all the holes and tears in the materials, and there was no doubt in his mind this child had been abused.</p><p>"Is it you?..." They spoke in a quiet and timid voice, their gender indeterminable due to how young they were, "The man who kills monsters...that's you right?..." They asked.</p><p>"Yeah, that's me..." He answered, before turning to his right so he could face them, "Who are you? Why are you out here?..." He asked.</p><p>In response, the child didn't say anything. instead, they looked to the ground, too afraid to answer that much he could pick up on.</p><p>"They'll break the other one..." They said while kicking their feet, revealing that their first horn's loss was a punishment.</p><p>"Not if I break them." He replied before kneeling, so he was at face level, "Tell me where they are and how many. I'll kill your monsters for you." He offered.</p><p>"R...Really?..." They questioned hesitantly as they looked at him.</p><p>"You said so yourself." He reminded.</p><p>A few seconds of tense silence then followed as the child debated whether they could trust him or not. But even with his reasonably intimidating Makyr helmet equipped, this little Imp had seen far scarier things in their short life already.</p><p>"D...Down the alley..." They spoke while pointing behind them, "When you get to the vending machine, the one with the weird stuff in it, you enter a code, and it becomes a door..." They explained.</p><p>"The code?" He requested.</p><p>"six nine six nine..." They replied.</p><p><em>"Original..." </em>He thought, "Okay. Stay here. Don't follow or go anywhere until you hear the screaming stop, understand?" He instructed.</p><p>Receiving a nod in response, he then stood upright and headed for the alley. Following the child's directions, he just kept going straight, eventually seeing a vending machine on the passage's left side.</p><p>"Sex toys, really?..." He questioned once he saw its contents, including dildos, butt plugs, strap-ons, lubrication, condoms, and other sex-related items.</p><p>Given that the passcode the child told him was sixty-nine twice, it almost seemed like whoever was behind their abuse wanted to be caught. But he knew that was just the average intelligence of people in Lucifer's circle, so when he pressed the code in on the machine's number pad, he had no reason to suspect this was a trap. True to the young Imp's word, the code worked, causing it to sink into the ground, which revealed an open doorway leading down. Descending the concrete stairs that greeted him, soon his footsteps were heard by those further in.</p><p>"About fucking time you got your ass back here, ya little shit!" A gruff-sounding voice called out, believing he was the child, "I swear you Imps are all the fucking same. Take your sweet ass time doing these runs. Which you should know after last time isn't good since you're carrying my fucking money." It told him.</p><p>Remaining silent as he continued his descent, the Slayer ran a new scan to determine how many people awaited him. In the room this set of stairs connected to it picked up on a dozen individuals, who were all fairly normal in size though they did appear physically fit. However, it was the thirteenth one that caught his attention the most, for they were double the size of the others which led him to assume that was the leader and the one who was talking to him.</p><p>"Ey, you little shit, don't ya hear me fucking talking to you?" The voice asked, its owner starting to get mad, "You better have a good goddamn reason you ain't apologizing to me for being so fucking late again. Otherwise, I'll take that other horn of yours, and this time I'll shove it up your-"</p><p>Dead silence, the kind you find in graveyards and cemeteries, is what filled the air once the Slayer reached the bottom. What he saw was a fairly massive room filled with what looked to be demons that resembled sharks, all of whom were either relaxing on the furniture or seated at wooden tables counting cash or sorting some kind of product, most likely a drug. What they saw was the sole reason their circle of Hell had changed, the reason for why their operation, like so many others, had to be so secretive now. But above all else, HE wasn't even supposed to fucking be here anymore!</p><p>"Wha...what kind of bullshit is this?..." The one farthest from him on the other side of the room questioned who not only was the biggest but resembled a great white shark specifically.</p><p>Slowly turning his head so he could see all of their terrified expressions, the Slayer began cracking all of his knuckles to prepare for what came next.</p><p>"Nah...Nah, this ain't fucking real...this is some kind of sick fucking joke, ain't it? Y-You're one of those fucking pricks from a few days ago who tried to muscle in on our business!" The leader suggested, trying his hardest to find a rational explanation, "Y-You think this is fucking funny?! Dressing up like that maniac?! You think we won't rip you to fucking pieces for this shit?!" He asked.</p><p>It was done, all of his knuckles were popped, and he committed their faces to memory, all that remained was savor the screams that came next, so they too would persist in his memory. He thought about which method was best, killing all of the goons quickly, leaving the big one for last, or doing them all slow and relish their suffering. But in the end, he decided to go with the most fitting option, and because all of these demons were sharks, that meant he should fight their teeth with his own. Summoning his chainsaw, he revved it to life the moment it appeared in his hands, the serrated blades of the belt spinning rapidly already.</p><p>Then within the blink of an eye, he dashed towards the one closest to him, which was on his left, and followed it up by shoving the weapon into the demon's mouth. Pushing it all the way down their throat, it began tearing away at the esophagus, blood splashing out all around them, both covering everything. Watching with twisted joy as the demon's body violently shook and convulsed from the damage he was dealing, in one quick motion, he pulled the chainsaw upward, splitting the head in two.</p><p>"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" The leader shouted out in horror as his subordinate's now limp body fell to the floor, "KILL THAT BASTARD!" He ordered.</p><p>Doing as they were told, though admittedly because they didn't want the same fate, the rest of the demons all drew weapons of varying caliber and opened fire. Of course, this didn't do anything, which the Slayer made clear as he slowly began to approach all of them only to then shove his chainsaw into a specific part of their body. Abdomen, necks, waists, and even their privates were included in this varied selection; he wanted each one to suffer in their own unique way. And yet they didn't run away as they kept dying, but it wasn't out of loyalty to their boss; it was due to a paralyzing fear that anchored them in place, making them squeeze their guns' triggers, hoping they might kill him.</p><p>This whole ordeal lasted a surprising amount of time, as the Slayer had no reason to hurry through this and, as stated, want to enjoy every second of it. Eventually, though, he did run out of goons, leaving the only demon left alive, the one who ran this so-called operation.</p><p>"No...No, no, no, stay back!" He exclaimed as he back up against the wall, "Y-You're not real! Y-Yeah, that's it! I just got fucking high again, that's all! This all just some bad trip I'm having!" He reasoned, his grasp on reality rapidly slipping as the fear consumed his mind.</p><p>Sending the chainsaw away, the Slayer was left only with his fists, which he wanted as he approached the cowering fish. Now standing a mere few inches from the other, the Slayer leaned in, so their heads were closer before saying something that brought the shark back to his senses.</p><p>"Tell me, where exactly were you going to shove. That. Horn?" He asked slowly, wanting each word to hit him like a two-ton truck.</p><p>"I...I...I'm so-"</p><p>
  <strong>THWACK</strong>
</p><p>He tried to apologize, how cute, but also sad. He actually believed that saying he was sorry at this point meant anything. Surprise, it didn't; the fact was this fully grown man who was almost the size of a car needed to abuse a child to make himself feel strong. Combine this with the fact that he now had the audacity to be afraid, to try and bargain for his life after what he'd done, that pissed him off so goddamn much.</p><p>And now, it was time to turn this worthless mass of meat into chum. Punch after punch; the Slayer delivered his blows; the first one had sent the other to the floor and even managed to shatter a few teeth. However, the ones that followed added new dents to the skull, slowly turning it from a perfectly angeled shape to a mangled mess. Even as he was getting savagely beaten, the shark still tried begging for his life, but after enough brain damage, it just came out as gurgling, partially caused by the blood that filled his throat.</p><p>That's when the Slayer had an idea, one so brutal yet so perfect he couldn't resist it. Reaching around to his back, he grabbed onto the dorsal fin, after which he tore it off, causing a geyser of blood to shoot out from the wound. But before the demon could die from its injuries or blood loss, the Slayer pried open what was left of his mouth and shoved the fin inside, cramming it in as far as he could. What little life and time the shark had left was spent face down on the floor, choking on his own fin before expiring to countless afflictions.</p><p>It was done. Apart from the growing pools of blood from the corpses and the slight twitching, the slaughter was over. Taking a few moments to let his head clear, his blood to stop boiling, and that sadistic grin he'd grown so used to again to disappear, soon he was back to his version of normal. When this happened, the first thing he thought to do was to initiate another scan to make sure there weren't any demons hiding from him.</p><p>And while this did lead to several more Hellspawn being detected in a nearby room, he could tell immediately that they were Imps and not demons. Furthermore, they seemed to be in a cell-like area, which made sense as from the child alone, it was obvious these demons saw Imps as lower creatures, or at the very least deserving only to be slaves. Leaving behind his massacre as there was no point in tidying up, when he entered the adjacent space the Imps were immediately frightened or at best surprised by his appearance. But their fear and shock turned to hope and joy when he walked over to the cell, grabbed ahold of the door, and with no effort ripped it off.</p><p>Setting off to the side, he then looked down at all of them, noticing they had injuries just like the child and their clothes were in a similar state. However, they remained where they were inside the cell, no doubt still unsure of whether or not he was there to save or kill them.</p><p>"Go." He spoke, which caught them completely off guard, "Get to the street. One of the children is waiting for you. When you get there, head straight for the Happy Hotel or anywhere else where you know you'll be safe..." He instructed.</p><p>Though still shocked by the fact he spoke, the Imps did as they were told and ran out as fast as possible, not even bothering to look at the mess he made as they wanted freedom more than anything. Waiting until he was sure they were all gone, and after he did a third scan to be sure no one else was here, the Slayer then took his leave of this drug den as well. But when he got to the top of the stairs, he went the opposite way the Imps had run, as he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself than he already had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Party Time Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Week Two. Late Evening.</p><hr/><p>"Will miss Eldritch be joining us again?" Tom Trench asked one of his employees as he got dressed.</p><p>Becoming the sole news anchor for Channel 666 did a lot for the gas mask demon. Not only was he more confident and overall better emotionally balanced now that Katie wasn't abusing him, but he essentially became the head of the entire station. And unlike Katie, who rose to the top through intimidation, blackmail, and asserting her dominance, Tom's approach was, in short, not being a dick. Because of this, everyone at Channel 666 now loved their jobs; the entire mood of the workplace had shifted from afraid and obedient to eager and motivated.</p><p>This is why as he was getting ready for the evening news in his dressing room, putting on his freshly pressed suit, the employees standing nearby were both willing and dedicated to giving him every bit of info of what was going on in their circle.</p><p>"No, sir. She stated when we contacted her earlier that she might not be available for some time, says that she's currently working with someone who could be a potential new partner to her cause." They answered.</p><p>"Wow, that's shocking. I didn't think she'd let anyone share the spotlight on this project." He admitted, "What're the stories for tonight then?" He asked the next employee.</p><p>"Nothing much, unfortunately. As it stands, Lord Lucifer and the royal family as a whole are remaining quiet on the disaster. Though he has promised, there is going to be an eventual press conference where he will give a full explanation." They began before flipping the page on their clipboard to look at the next item, "As for any other significant stories, there's still not much. At best, the reconstruction of the damaged properties is coming along nicely. At worst, some teenagers were caught by the Authorities tagging stores. And that is honestly all we have for tonight." They concluded.</p><p>"Eh, not the end of the world. If anything, we were due for a slow news day." He decided as he finished knotting his tie, "Still, it is a bit of a shame. All of this crazy shit starts happening, and we still don't have much to report on after it all began. You'd think something shocking would come along for us to cover." He said.</p><p>As if the light of Heaven itself shined down upon his words to make them a reality, the sound of running footsteps reached his and the employees' ears. They were coming from the hallway just outside his dressing room, and soon the demon who the feet belonged to came barging in by forcefully opening the door.</p><p>"SWEET TITTY FUCKING CHRIST!" Tom shouted out loud while falling on his butt to the floor, for the demon had swung the door so hard it slammed into the wall, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He questioned.</p><p>"SIR, I'M SORRY, SIR! BUT I HAD TO COME AND TELL YOU THIS BEFORE ANYONE ELSE GETS A CHANCE TO COVER IT!" The demon quickly shouted out.</p><p>"Cover? Has something happened?" One of his fellow employees asked since they just finished talking about this.</p><p>"A group of Imps that were abused and forced into running drugs in secret for a gang on the outskirts of the city just showed up at the Happy Hotel!" He answered.</p><p>"Alright, that is a pretty good story. But does it justify you running in here like a psychopath and destroying my ears?" Tom questioned.</p><p>"No, sir. But there's one more thing about this that makes it a top priority!" He assured before taking in a deep breath, "The Imps claim they didn't escape from their captors but were instead saved by the Slayer!" He revealed.</p><p>"W-Wait, what?" One of the employees questioned, "That...that's impossible. The Slayer's sealed away in Doom. Everyone knows that!" They exclaimed.</p><p>"Did they describe who saved them?" Tom inquired as he got to his feet, keeping a level head about this.</p><p>"Word for word, it's an accurate description of the Slayer. However, I know that on its own isn't enough to serve as proof since everyone knows what he looks like, which is why I brought this." He replied as he held out a picture.</p><p>Walking over and taking it from his hand, Tom's eyes widened when he saw what was captured in the photo. Bodies, LOTS of bodies, all being carried out of what looked to be an underground hideout, and from the state they were in, it was like someone threw them into a garbage disposal.</p><p>"Holy shit, how'd you get this?" He asked.</p><p>"One of our crews was still patrolling the city for any new stories when suddenly they saw a bunch of Authorities and even a few of the Sentinels on the move. Assuming something big was happening, they followed in secret and were able to snap a few shots without getting caught." The employee explained, "They also overheard them talking about the Imps, which is why if we want to get on top of this, we should move now, sir!" He added.</p><p>Could it be possible? The Slayer, who's been sealed away with Doom since six months ago, could he be back?</p><p>"You're right; even if this turns out to be some impeccable imposter, we can't afford to be second, third, or anything else to this story.." Tom decided, "Tell the crew currently in the field to head for the Happy Hotel immediately! And get some additional people there as well, just in case this is real!" He ordered.</p><p>"Yes, sir!" All of his employees responded in unison before rushing out of his room.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The Happy Hotel, Twenty Minutes Ago...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Fuck I am beat!" Angel Dust exclaimed as he walked through the front doors with his arms outstretched, "Could someone get me a nice cold beer or maybe some fruity wine?" He asked while walking over to one of the couches in the lobby.</p><p>"Why are you exhausted? You've done nothing except stand around and run your mouth." Vagatha replied as she and the others were right behind him.</p><p>"Usually, my ass is either sitting in my luxurious chair behind my luxurious desk or is in the director's seat for one of our productions which is ALSO luxurious. My poor pampered footsies aren't used to being stood on so much." He complained before falling back first onto the sofa.</p><p>"You used to be a prostitute. You know, someone who is on their feet all day before they're put on all fours?" She countered.</p><p>"HELLO. Weren't you LISTENING?" He asked as he pointed to his feet, "I said that they were PAMPERED now. Walking around all day on the sidewalk looking to catch a cock for cash isn't in my day planner." He explained.</p><p>"You had a day planner as a prostitute?" Moxxie questioned.</p><p>"You know something? You ask WAY too many questions." He replied with an unamused expression.</p><p>"Try working with him..." Loona commented.</p><p>"He does, and so do the rest of you." Moxxie reminded.</p><p>"Moxxie, for just once, could you learn when to keep your mouth shut? Jesus fucking christ..." Blitzo groaned.</p><p>"Someone's a grumpy Gus," Stolas noted, surprised by his lover's attitude.</p><p>"Of fucking course I am. Our asses got dragged out to a literal cum dumpster so that we could see a robot spider clean less than one percent of it all in a three-foot circle. Excuse me if I thought we were going to go someplace that didn't suck ass." He replied.</p><p>"Why're you complaining? You got out of your programs for the day." Katie reminded.</p><p>"Whoopie fucking do, avoided spending time with one group of assholes so that I could spend it with another." He said.</p><p>"Can I bind him in shadows again?" Alastor asked, growing tired of his complaining.</p><p>"Try it, and I'll clean out every inch of your organs when I shove that staff up your-"</p><p>"OKAY!" Charlie exclaimed loudly to get everyone's attention, "It's clear that we're all feeling tired and a little cranky after being out all day. So how about we just sit down, relax, and try to suppress any violent urges we might have?" She suggested.</p><p>"Works for me." Octavia agreed as she plopped down in a chair and took out her phone.</p><p>Following her example, everyone picked a piece of furniture to unwind in and relax. That left Charlie, Vagatha, Lilith, and Sir Pentious surprisingly still standing in front of the entrance.</p><p>"Why didn't you go?" Vagathe questioned being the first to do so.</p><p>"You kidding? After how they treated me earlier, I don't feel like gracing any of them with my presence." He replied.</p><p>"Aw Pentious, you're more sensitive than I realized," Charlie said with a sympathetic smile while putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I am not sensitive! Scales are just...not as thick as everyone thinks they are..." He lied while looking away out of embarrassment.</p><p>Unable to keep the mushy side of her heart at bay any longer, Charlie pulled him into a hug to make him feel better. And while he continued to avert his gaze and looked displeased, he didn't even struggle as he did honestly need that. For the next few minutes, everyone was able to unwind, let their muscles relax, and just ease into the comfortable material of their seats. But good things never last, for soon, they'd all hear a knock at one of the twin doors.</p><p>"What kind of dumbass knocks on the door of a hotel?..." Blitzo questioned, feeling so confused that it made him look in that direction.</p><p>"I mean, it is late, sir," Moxxie replied.</p><p>"Moxxie, this place is open twenty-four seven." He countered with a deadpan expression.</p><p>Before their bickering could continue, Charlie decided to do the obvious thing and find out who was on the other side by simply opening the door.</p><p>"Hello! And welcome to the Happy Hoteeeeeeee..." She trailed off, her eyes quickly widening and her smile dropping.</p><p>"Hon? What is it?" Vagatha inquired as she walked over.</p><p>Grabbing the door herself, she opened it some more so the rest of them could see, at which point their expressions mimicked hers. Standing outside on the porch was a group of Imps. Most were adults, some were teens, and a few were very young children. But it wasn't their presence that shocked everyone so severely; it was the state of both their bodies and their clothes.</p><p>Bruises, stains on their attire that were either dried blood or dirt, their horns and tails either mangled or had sizeable pieces removed, they could tell that wherever these Imps came from was a Hell all of its own.</p><p>"H-Hello..." One of the adult Imps greeted with a scared, timid gaze, "Th-This...this is the Happy Hotel...right?..." He asked.</p><p>Hearing that snapped Charlie back to her senses, every fiber of her being going into overdrive as she knew she had to do something.</p><p>"Come in, please!" She exclaimed before proceeding to lead them in as fast as she could but still made sure to do it gently to avoid scaring or hurting them, "I am Charlie. The owner and manager of the hotel. Have a seat, and we will take care of you immediately!" She assured.</p><p>Quickly getting on the same page as her, the others all sprang into action. First, they got out of their seats so the Imps would have a place to sit down. Then the swiftest of the lot, who were Nifty, Cherri, Moxxie, and Millie, all ran to find some staff members to help out. Lastly, you had Angel, Katie, and Alastor, who went to the dining hall to get them some food and drinks because they could tell these people hadn't eaten anything decent for a while.</p><p>"My word, what happened to all of you?" Stolas asked with great concern, his paternal instincts taking over the moment he laid eyes on the abused children.</p><p>"W-We were c-couriers...forced couriers...for a g-gang..." The same Imp from before answered, seeming to be the leader, "Th-They kept us in a cell...threw us sc-scraps...a-and if we were ever l-late or came back empty-handed...or even j-just a little short...they'd punish us..." He explained.</p><p>"Why didn't you fight back? I mean, I know we're on the smaller side of things, but we can still kick plenty of ass!" Blitzo exclaimed, hoping to lift their spirits with some pep talk.</p><p>"They were t-too big...too tough...even if we g-ganged up on one, he would've k-killed most of us before we did any real d-damage..." He replied.</p><p>"You poor things! I am so sorry you had to go through something like that!" Charlie exclaimed, tears rapidly pooling in her eyes.</p><p>Before any more words were exchanged, the others returned from their tasks. Nifty, Cherri, Moxxie, Millie, and many staff members came rushing in with blankets and began handing them out, with Alastor, Katie, and Angel doing the same with the sustenance they were able to procure.</p><p>"Th-Thank you..." The Imp said on behalf of himself and the rest of his group.</p><p>"It's the least we can do after all you have been through," Lilith assured him with a saddened expression, "However, we need to get you all to a hospital. Or at the very least, have some doctors come and examine you." She told them.</p><p>"Wait a second." Sir Pentious spoke up as something just dawned on him, "How did all of you even escape?" He asked while putting a hand to his chin, "You just said that altogether you couldn't even take down one of your captors. So unless they all Overdosed or fell asleep at the same time while leaving the front door open, it doesn't make sense that you were able to escape." He pointed out.</p><p>"Y-You're right...it d-doesn't make any sense...both to you and for u-us..." The Imp replied.</p><p>"What do you mean? What happened?" Vagatha questioned.</p><p>A small moment of silence transpired as the Imp, and most of the group all looked at one of the children.</p><p>"It's okay." One of them whispered to the child.</p><p>"...It was him...the man who kills monsters..." They spoke, doing so in a whisper.</p><p>"Who is that, sweetie?" Charlie asked, trying to be as comforting as possible.</p><p>"The Slayer..." They answered.</p><p>In that instant, everyone's world came to an immediate stop, their eyes went wide, and their bodies became stiff. But it wasn't because they didn't believe what the child just told them, nor that they were shocked that Will would do something like this because, of course, he would. Unfortunately, this caused a LOT of problems, ignoring the surprise of Will's return, and his celebration would be ruined; if word got out to everyone he was back, the entire circle would be sent into a frenzy.</p><p>"F-Forgive me, I don't mean to sound rude or that none of us believe you," Lilith said, being the first to speak after a few seconds went by, "But are you sure it was him? It could've been a vigilante or something similar using his image as a disguise." She suggested.</p><p>"No, it was him, we're s-sure of that..." The male Imp replied, redirecting the attention back to him, "A-And even if weren't, before we g-got here we were sp-spotted by two Authorities who were on p-patrol. When we told them what happened, they c-called for more to arrive, along with those soldiers that look like knights. And they s-said it had to be him." He explained.</p><p>"Wait, you ran into the Authorities? And they sent you here instead of keeping you with them or taking you somewhere else?" Katie questioned, finding that detail to be strange.</p><p>"A-At first no, but when we t-told them the Slayer wanted us to c-come here, they let us go." He replied.</p><p>Ah, yeah, that makes sense. If Will told either the Authorities or the Sentinels to run around in circles, they'd probably do it until they collapsed from exhaustion. Still, this whole situation was insane. How did Will even find out about these Imps? Was his business to patrol the city looking for trouble? Or was this just something he walked into by accident?</p><p>All of these questions and many more were important, but for right now, their top priority was making sure these Imps were safe, taken care of, and treated for their abuse. Which would've been super easy; after all, the hotel's run by the entire Magne family at this point, getting the best doctors in Pentagram city to make a house call and be discrete about it would've taken no effort. Sadly things never seem to happen the way they should, or if they do, it always comes with a mountain of complications, such as this instance where before they could do anything, they heard yet another knock at the door.</p><p>"Is that more Imps?" Angel Dust asked as Charlie hastily ran to the door.</p><p>"N-No...we're all here...I-I don't know who that is..." The Imp answered.</p><p>"Then that means it's probably Will!" Charlie called back to them, as it made sense he'd show up not long after they did.</p><p>Similar to how pulling a pin from a grenade will cause it to explode, when Charlie pulled open both front doors, she unleashed chaos. In the blink of an eye, the lobby quickly filled with several demons, all carrying equipment related to television in one way or another. And while this caught everyone off guard, so much so that they didn't say or do anything right away, there was one among them who immediately knew what the fuck was happening.</p><p><em>"That son of a bitch..." </em>Katie thought with a sneer, for she knew exactly where they came from and who sent them.</p><p>"Princess! Is it true that the Slayer's returned from Doom? If so, how is that even possible?" "Were those Imps really saved by the savior of creation? Or is this an elaborate hoax crafted by one of our citizens who seeks justice? Or could it be something planned by the Authorities as part of the reform?" "If he has come back, has he made contact with you? Or anyone from Slayer Studios? It would make sense that he'd seek out the help of his former lovers!" The many reporters asked, bombarding Charlie with questions.</p><p>"Excuse me!" Angel Dust called out, gaining the reporters' attention, "Hi, I don't mean to interrupt all of you being assholes, but could you mind telling me what the FUCK you mean when you say, former lovers?" He requested, instantly pissed.</p><p>"Oh, come on, there's no way that you and your business partner didn't have sex with him. EVERYONE knows that." One of the reporters said.</p><p>"Alright. I've heard enough." Katie decided as she walked over to stand in front of Charlie, "Here's what's going to happen, m'kay? All of you are going to get the fuck outside, get on the fucking phone to your limp-dicked boss, and you are going to tell his ass if he wants all of you to be sent back with heads on your fucking shoulders, you'll get out of here right NOW." She told them sternly.</p><p>"Pfft, nice try, but you're not our boss anymore. So you don't intimidate us." Another reporter replied.</p><p>Hoo boy, they fucked up, and they fucked up HARD. Even Alastor, who was usually one of the few to never really react, felt a bit uneasy at what was about to happen. Katie's pupils disappeared into the deep crimson of her eyes, the fabric of her suit grew out into new sleeves as she summoned more appendages, and her teeth, although already somewhat sharp, changed to bear a stronger resemblance to daggers.</p><p>"Okay, let's try this one more time." She said in a low chilling tone, which made the spines of every person from channel 666 turn to jelly, "Either you get out of this hotel right fucking now. Or I will slowly peel the skin off of your bodies, and as you lie there on the floor writhing in horrible agony, I will shove the strips I take down your throats so you can taste how full of shit you are. How does that sound?" She asked.</p><p>Yup that did it. Without saying another word or making any noises, the sizeable group of demons all ran out the doors, making sure to slam them shut as they went.</p><p>"BRAVO KATIE! BRAVO!" Alastor cheered for her, even clapping his hands to show it was genuine praise and not him mocking her, "I haven't seen true unbridled terror like that in quite a while! You were terrific!" He carried on.</p><p>"Thanks, Al. That actually means a lot coming from you. Which of us is the more insane because of that I have no idea." She said as she turned back to normal.</p><p>"I am SO sorry that you had to experience that!" Charlie apologized while turning on her heels to look back at the Imps, "I promise they will not be allowed in here so they can bother you." She assured.</p><p>"Yeah, well, you might wanna do more than that, princess." Cherri commented as she crossed her arms, "Even with Katie putting the fear of Vega into them, you know for a fact they ain't leaving. This place is gonna be swarmed soon with more reporters from every outlet in the city, not just channel 666. Along with all of the lunatics who'll show up wanting to see Will once they catch wind, he's back." She explained.</p><p>"Don't worry; I'm already on top of it," Lilith replied for her daughter, having taken out her cellphone so she could call someone.</p><hr/><p><em>Else</em> <em>where...</em></p><hr/><p>"...I don't like this..." Lucifer said quietly with an irritated expression, staring intently at his desk.</p><p>In what had become a norm for the devil and his brother, Lucifer and Gabriel were sitting in his office, spending the evening together.</p><p><strong>"Did I say something to upset you?" </strong>Gabriel asked, finding his sibling's demeanor to be strange.</p><p>"It's peaceful, Gabriel. For once in what has felt like an eternity, my circle is peaceful. I'm not buried in paperwork, I don't have my advisors, nobles, or Overlords badgering me for information, and we aren't dealing with a crisis that could end all of creation." He answered.</p><p><strong>"For most people, that would be an incentive to open a bottle of wine and celebrate," </strong>Gabriel replied.</p><p>"Gabriel, this is our family and friends we're talking about." He countered with as serious of an expression as he could make, "At any point in time where we have ever been able to breathe easy or relax, it is then met with something that makes us want to bash our heads against the wall or briefly escape reality through the means of copious alcohol consumption." He told him.</p><p><strong>"That sounds more like a desperate cry for help," </strong>Gabriel said, now believing that his brother might be a raging alcoholic.</p><p>But before he could try and prod his brother for more information, their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Lucifer's cellphone.</p><p>"Hello?" He greeted as he pulled it out and answered, "Oh Lilith, nice to hear from you, honey. How'd the others react when they saw the location?" He asked, referring to what they did earlier that day, "...Huh...okay...yeah, no sure I'll get right on that...they'll be there before you can even put your phone away...alright...love you too." He said before pressing the end call button.</p><p><strong>"Has something happened?" </strong>Gabriel inquired as his brother put his phone away.</p><p>"Yup. Another fucking fire." He replied before promptly slamming his head down on his desk.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, In Urdak...</em>
</p><hr/><p>The sounds of fingers tapping screens and keys filled the air of the Wretch's and Samur's facility, as both were preparing for the first test of the portal technology made to work with the Dark One's soul sphere. Usually, both men would work in total silence and only speak to each other when necessary. But since last week, Samur had grown concerned for his partner, believing to see an unease and subtle paranoia that wasn't present before then, which compelled him to learn more.</p><p>"...Wretch." He spoke to get the other's attention, "I know we aren't exactly...friendly with each other. In a sense, we have casual conversations and spend time outside of our work in each other's company. But I still see you as not only my equal but an intellectual with who I am both happy and eager to work alongside." He began.</p><p>"Such a statement from you is humbling Samur as it is an honor to be seen so highly by someone of your prestige and position." The Wretch replied, "However the suddenness of this praise is suspicious." He noted.</p><p>"I just want you to know that if something ever troubles you, something that you feel most wouldn't understand, that I would be more than willing to listen and help you," Samur explained.</p><p>"Again, that humbles me. Knowing a Seraph would help a worthless mistake of flesh and soul such as myself, thank you." He responded.</p><p>Deciding to stop there as he didn't want to upset him or run the risk that he'd refrain from speaking anymore should he suspect something, Samur focused back on their work and said nothing else on the matter for now. It'd only take a few more minutes before the preparations were done. All they needed to do was confirm with the Khans that the Doom portal was ready.</p><p>"Are you sure this is wise?" Samur asked, "We could always send an automated scout through the rift. There's no reason you have to be the one to do it." He told the Wretch.</p><p>"No. You saw what became of the machine we allowed to connect with the soul sphere's energy for fifteen seconds. If we send anything else, we run the risk of creating a monster. And while the Khans are more than capable of dealing with that outcome, there is the possibility something goes wrong, and the creature is sent somewhere else. I am the only logical choice as I was made from his power like every other demon from the realm." The Wretch argued.</p><p>"Which is exactly why the Khans and I have our concerns. We already know his power affects you differently because of what you are. Who's to say something terrible won't happen when you are going through the portal?" He suggested.</p><p>"Hence why I grafted this suit unto my person Samur. Even if something does happen to my flesh and bone, I will regenerate all lost tissue, among other things, again I am the only proper candidate for this experiment." He insisted.</p><p>He knew he was right. Sending anyone or thing else through the portal would be the decision of a fool. But just as how the Khans were growing attached to the demon, so was Samur, for as he said himself, they had a great deal in common. Yet this was not the time to let personal feelings or concerns become impediments; they needed to get production started on the celestial locator as soon as possible.</p><p>The only way to make that happen was to conduct this test.</p><p>"You're right. I apologize." Samur said before turning his attention to a platform that laid beyond their workstation, "Go stand in the center of the device. You will be transported to the station in Doom within a few seconds." He instructed.</p><p>Nodding in response, the Wretch did just that, and once he was centered on the platform, he waited for things to get underway. Giving one final check to the coordinates and making sure there were no errors after that, Samur activated the device and teleported him out of Urdak.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Void</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"...What...is this?... Where am I?... Does...anyone know?..."</p><p>How long had he been here? In his mind, only a few seconds. But given the unusual nature of the space he found himself in, he could be wrong. He was sure this wasn't Doom; even the deepest trenches of the darkest pits were nothing like this.</p><p>Currently, he was floating, though he discovered he could also stand, almost as if whatever rules dictated this place didn't exist but also did at the same time. Anything and nothing was possible; he was blind but could also see forever; nothing restrained him, and yet he felt confined by the lack of any limitations. To make matters worse, it felt like his mind was present in more than one place, in the sense that it was like he was present in multiple locations at the same time. He could hear Samur and the Khans panicking in Urdak and Doom, which confirmed his assumption that a lot of time had passed since the experiment was conducted.</p><p>He could also hear countless voices that he presumed came from Lucifer's circle of Hell, based solely on the fact they were all speaking of the Slayer. But that's when he heard someone else, a person he didn't know the identity of and couldn't discern it from what they were saying. However, his focus wasn't on who they were, only on the words they spoke.</p><p>"Look, I'm not saying I don't have faith in your people. I just want to make sure you're realistic about things, it has been two weeks, and still, we haven't heard shit."</p><p>Why? Why did he hear this voice? He had some kind of connection with the others, but how did he know this random individual? The answer to these questions soon followed, being delivered to him firstly with a burning sensation throughout his entire body.</p><p><strong>"Finally." </strong>The voice of the Dark One spoke as the burning worsened, <strong>"No longer shielded by the holy realm of Urdak. Separated from your divine protectors. I have been waiting for this chance for so long." </strong>He said.</p><p>"Hey? Are you listening to me? Helloooooo?" The other voice called out, speaking to the Dark One.</p><p>"H-H0W?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! YOU...HOW CAN YOU...DO THIS...WITHOUT YOUR POWER?!" The Wretch shouted out in pain, at a loss for how the Dark One was capable of this in his current state.</p><p><strong>"As I told you before. You belong to me. I gave you your flesh and soul. The only reason you were able to defy me in the past was due to the runes and carvings you made for protection. Then when you fled to one of the creator's children to hide, only to then seek asylum with him. But now that you are within the space that exists between all reality, the endless nothingness that the creator cast our realm into, there is nothing that keeps me from you." </strong>He explained.</p><p>With that, their conversation was over; the burning the Wretch felt kept getting worse. Using his soul against him, as it was a concentrated piece of the Dark One's power, he could do whatever he wanted to with this insubordinate traitor so long as he remained here. Fortunately for the demon but not for the Dark One, this torment lasted no longer; he was pulled from The Void to another location within an instant. Hitting what felt like ground composed of dirt with a hard thud, the only other sensation his body could detect apart from the mind-numbing pain were blades of grass brushing against his skin.</p><p>"H-How...how..." He barely whispered out, too tired from what he endured to say anything else.</p><p>Slowly letting go of all control over himself, the Wretch succumbed to darkness. The last thing he felt and saw was two hands grabbing hold of his body and a vibrant array of colors entering his vision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Party Time Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Week Three. Hell.</p><hr/><p>Warmth, not a burning sensation or something similar, is what met the Wretch as he regained consciousness. How long had he'd been out? It was impossible to know, though he guessed it had to be at least a couple of days or even a week. But as seconds became minutes, his vision slowly returning, allowing him to see through his visor, he was surprised to find he wasn't in Urdak nor a place unfamiliar to him.</p><p>"This...is my home..." He muttered, slowly pulling himself into an upright position.</p><p>Looking intently at his surroundings to be sure it was real, the longer he studied the environment, the more positive he was that this was his den.</p><p>"How...am I back here?..." He questioned.</p><p>"I believe I can answer that." A familiar voice suddenly spoke, coming from behind him.</p><p>Turning around as quickly as he could, which unfortunately was slow due to his current state, the Wretch saw the creator himself standing within his domicile.</p><p>"Creator...why are you here?..." Was the Wretch's first question, as he assumed, it would lead to a domino chain of answers.</p><p>"If you'll recall, I told both you and Samur that I would be visiting Abaddon to check on them. But when I did, I was met with a discovery that made me stay for a week." He replied.</p><p>"Oh...right...I remember you sending a message back to Samur and me informing us of your continued absence..." The Wretch said as the fog that filled his mind slowly cleared, "But...if my memory does not fail me...you never told us the exact reason..." He added.</p><p>"You are correct. I didn't say because I wanted it to be a big surprise for everyone once we got this whole mess sorted. But then you had to go and get yourself in trouble." Vega told him, though he did so in his usual passive tone and not one of anger or disappointment.</p><p>"Forgive me, creator. But I truly was the only appropriate choice, if we sent Samur, one of the drones or angels, or sent a simple machine through the portal who knows what it could have caused." He explained while bowing his head.</p><p>"Oh no, there's no need for you to apologize, Wretch. Your reasoning is entirely sound." Vega assured, "And even if it weren't, I'd expect no less from you and your willingness to sacrifice your well-being for others." He added.</p><p>"You've come to know me so well, creator." The Wretch replied as he tilted his head back up, "So, where is Abaddon?" He inquired, curious as to why they weren't here.</p><p>"They couldn't stand seeing you in such a state, I'm afraid." Vega said with a sigh, "To be honest, it was also difficult for me to look at you when I pulled you from The Void. Your body was burnt in several locations, with most of them still smoking. From what we could tell, it seems like the Dark One was trying to burn you alive, possibly so he could reclaim your soul to regain some of his power." He explained.</p><p>"That makes sense; I am the only demon apart from those who escaped with him who still lives. In addition to being the only traitor, his ranks have ever known." The Wretch replied, "But this brings forward an important question, how did you know what became of me?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh come now, Wretch, do you honestly think Samur and the Khans didn't start panicking when you didn't appear after nearly five whole minutes? They reached out to me practically begging to locate you and see if you were alright." Vega answered.</p><p>"Even Samur?" He questioned, finding that hard to believe.</p><p>"Well...to a certain extent. He was by far the calmest while all seven Khans were an incoherent mess. He was the one who suggested I investigate The Void first." Vega admitted.</p><p>"I'd expect no less." He said before trying to get to his feet.</p><p>Seeing this, Vega held out a hand for him to grab onto, which the demon gladly accepted.</p><p>"Wanting to see Abaddon?" Vega questioned.</p><p>"Partially, yes, but I also would like to stop sitting on my ass and use my legs." He replied, which caused the other to laugh.</p><p>"Understandable," Vega said as he put his other hand on the demon's shoulder.</p><p>Helping him walk across the room to the staircase that'd take them above ground, around a fourth of the way up, he could start walking on his own.</p><p>"Creator." He spoke again as something came to mind, "When I was pulled from The Void, I know I felt dirt and grass. But neither of these things exist in Abaddon's domain." He said.</p><p>"Well, they do now," Vega replied casually with no further explanation.</p><p>"...Would...you care to elaborate?..." He pressed, finding that response quite baffling.</p><p>"Abaddon became known as the Angel of The Abyss. Do you know why?" Vega asked.</p><p>"Because their circle, unlike any other, was an empty wasteland. Any object or person ethereal or corporeal, would wither to ash instantly. Only they and myself, with their permission, were allowed to exist in this domain." He answered.</p><p>"And why pray tell did things turn to ash upon their arrival?" Vega asked.</p><p>"Because that is their power. To break down anything, even a person's soul, to its finest components and spread them throughout the realm. They can do this without direct interaction, for again, unlike their siblings, this circle is also them. It is simultaneously an extension of their soul and the soul itself." He answered.</p><p>"Very good. Although you lack some important information." Vega said.</p><p>"Which is?" He inquired.</p><p>"Abaddon's power is not exclusively to dismantle things. That is merely one potential use that is a result of their intent." Vega began as he put his hands behind his back, "You see, of all my children, I bestowed Abaddon with a power similar to mine. Within a space that they make themselves, they have complete control. Not even I can act against their will should they disallow it." He explained.</p><p>"Incredible. But would it not be dangerous to bestow such power onto one of your children? What if they ever decided to usurp you or rebelled much how Lucifer did with Gabriel?" The Wretch asked.</p><p>"Not a possibility, and it is for two reasons." He replied as he then held up two fingers, "The first is because, as stated, only in the space of their own making do they have complete control. So in Heaven which is of my creation alone, my power is absolute, though I suppose that can apply to most facets of creation." He admitted, "The second is because I trust my children and respect their wishes. At no point in time have I ever imposed my personal feelings or will as authority over them. As I've said many times, to do so would betray the whole purpose of creating sentience. If I wanted them to follow directions to the letter or do as I say without fail, I would've made them puppets, not people." He told him.</p><p>"Of course. Forgive my unintentional ignorance." The Wretch apologized, causing the other to chuckle.</p><p>"It's quite alright; it is a lot of information to process after all." He assured, "But keeping things on topic, you should know that I gave my children their power only when they formed their identities. As I didn't want them to base who they were as people off of something as trivial as power." He revealed.</p><p>"If that's true, then what was it about Abaddon that made you give them the power they received?" The Wretch asked.</p><p>"Their boundless imagination. They spent all of their time as a child staring in wonder at the cosmos I was forging. The mortal realm long before any life came to thrive in it where only celestial bodies and an endless array of colors filled the darkness of space. They were so inspired they even based their appearance around it, wanting to be a living representation of the endless possibilities they saw in my work." He answered.</p><p>"That must've been a proud moment for you." The Wretch said.</p><p>"It was. All of my children were fascinated with what I could make but none more so than Abaddon. And when I gave them a power similar to mine so they could make their dreams and fantasies real, they set to work creating a beautiful paradise." He replied.</p><p>"Does that place still exist?" The Wretch asked.</p><p>"No, sadly. When the split in our family occurred, Abaddon erased it. But now it seems as though they are giving it a rebirth." He answered as they finally reached the top of the stairs.</p><p>Reeling back as a bright shining light assaulted his vision, once the Wretch's sight adjusted what he saw left him speechless. Before you could see endlessly, the only thing to block your view of the vast empty grey-colored wasteland was a few relics from the war or piles of ash that stood at a considerable height. But now it was all different; the ash-covered ground was now full of healthy green grass, the mute sky above was now alive with blue, and the terrain was no longer as flat as a few hills could be discerned. Then, the scenery was filled with trees, blooming flowers, and even a nearby pond.</p><p>"Welcome, to The Garden of Eden." Vega declared, a noticeable proud tone laced in his words.</p><p>"This...is beautiful..." The Wretch said quietly, "I cannot believe that...this is the same place..." He added.</p><p>"Right? Abaddon has done a fantastic job embracing their true self again." Vega replied, continuing to boast about his child, "Though I will say, it might not be possible if you two never met." He admitted.</p><p>"I cannot possibly take any credit or praise for this. It is purely Abaddon's work alone." The Wretch argued.</p><p>"I disagree. Without you, my child would've been alone this entire time. In addition to that, Gabriel would not have been sent here, which led to both him and Lucifer returning to fetch Abaddon, where they learned of Azrael finally finding romance. And that caused their soul to fill with joy as they and Azrael were always closest to each other." He listed, "My point is Wretch, although there were a few other factors, your place in Abaddon's life was the most important. Whether you choose to accept that fact or not is your choice to make; nevertheless, as their father, I thank you for looking after my child." He said.</p><p>"I should be saying that to you, for it is Abaddon who gave me a haven after I abandoned Doom." The Wretch replied before slowly looking towards the creator, "But still, having your gratitude in any form is...one of the most incredible things I could ever hope to obtain. Thank you for giving it to me." He told him.</p><p>For the next few seconds, silence came between them, as both enjoyed the thanks they received and the pleasantness of their surroundings.</p><p>"...Wait." The Wretch spoke first as yet another thought came to his mind, "Why were you alone in my den? I'd expect Abaddon to come to see me once I started getting better." He said.</p><p>"Was wondering when you'd ask that." Vega admitted while looking around them, "They spent this past week making all that you see outside of your den. They wanted you to wake to something pleasant." He revealed, "As for where they are now, they are in Urdak working alongside the Khans and Samur on a new project." He added.</p><p>"That...is surprising, to say the least." The Wretch replied, "May I ask what purpose it serves?" He requested.</p><p>"Afraid not. They were steadfast that I mustn't share a single detail with you." Vega replied.</p><p>"Please, do not tell me it is some kind of gift." He said.</p><p>"No, not at all. They didn't want you to be worried about it while you recover, which is exactly what you'll be doing for this week." Vega assured.</p><p>"And I'm guessing your presence is to make sure I'll stay put until then?" He asked.</p><p>"Bingo," Vega answered, causing him to sigh.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, In Lucifer's Circle...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Lucifer had a very spacious office, big enough to house his desk, two couches, a coffee table between them, a chair in front of his desk, as well as some extras that rested against the wall, a few bookshelves, and a fireplace behind his chair. And even with so much space already claimed by these items, there was plenty of room for people to walk around and move freely. But now, as he sat at his desk, he found that remaining space quickly filled, as his daughter, his wife, his brother, and three demons who had no familial relation to him were there to see him.</p><p>"So...I'm guessing all of you want some answers." Lucifer said to start things off.</p><p>"No shit, sherlock." Angel Dust replied with his arms crossed as he was one of the demons, while the other two were Katie and Vagatha.</p><p>"Which should I give first?" He asked.</p><p>"Gee, I dunno, how about where the FUCK Will has been for a fucking week, asshole!?" The spider demon shouted angrily in reply.</p><p>"I suppose that would be the best place to start." Lucifer agreed while staying calm, for he and the others had every right to be angry, "As you all know when word got out that Will, or more appropriately the Slayer, might be back in Hell everyone went ape shit. That's why Lilith called me and asked that I have Authorities and the Sentinels stand guard at the hotel and Slayer Studios so the masses wouldn't bother you, or at least not as much." He explained, "Unfortunately, this presented a considerable problem for Will. He couldn't go back to the hotel or his room at Slayer Studios without being seen in this frenzy. So he had to find shelter somewhere that no one would think to search for him." He finished.</p><p>"Okay, that does make sense." Katie said, "Still, why hasn't he contacted us? Or rather anyone beyond you?" She questioned.</p><p>"Because...where he is staying is going to boil your blood..." He replied.</p><p>Letting a lull in the conversation happen for a moment to see if they'd figure it out independently; as all of their eyes shot wide open, he could tell they reached the same conclusion.</p><p>"HE'S STAYING WITH HELSA?!" All of them shouted at once, with Gabriel being the only exception as he already knew.</p><p>"Yes. And if all you promise that you're not going to try and kill me, I can explain why." Lucifer said.</p><p>"Dad! How could you let him stay with...with...that bitch?!" Charlie questioned, which caught him off guard as he wasn't used to hearing his daughter speak like that.</p><p>"Sweetie, do you HONESTLY think that if I even wanted to stop him, I'd be capable of accomplishing that?" He asked.</p><p>"...No..." She answered as a frown came to her face, "But still, dad! It's HELSA!" She emphasized.</p><p>"I have to agree, dear." Lilith spoke, "Although I do not share our daughter's unbridled hatred towards her, I still acknowledge that she is a dangerously intelligent opportunist. Allowing Will to be in her company for even a small amount of time is worrying." She said.</p><p>"I feel like we're going in circles here..." Lucifer stated while letting out a sigh, "As I said before, do any of you honestly think that anyone, including Helsa, could make him do something he doesn't want to do? Because no matter how smart she is nor how crafty, she cannot pull a fast one on him or make him a pawn in any plans she may have." He told them.</p><p><strong>"I agree with my brother." </strong>Gabriel said, finally speaking up, <strong>"The Slayer would not allow himself to enter the abode of someone he deems untrustworthy or even the slightest bit a threat. So while it is no secret that Helsa has her plan, and she does seek his aid to whatever capacity it will serve, there's no chance that he can be manipulated or that she is a threat." </strong>He explained.</p><p>"We're not worried about her trying some shit with him, dude. If she even blinks funny, he'd snap her like a toothpick." Angel Dust replied.</p><p><strong>"Then I am lost." </strong>He admitted.</p><p>"Likewise," Lucifer said, being in the same boat as his brother.</p><p>"Look, guys, it's simple." Vagatha spoke up, electing herself to be the one to lay it out for them, "Almost everyone respects and admires Will. And for those who don't, they at least recognize the fact that he's the single most brutal bastard to ever come to our circle. So imagine how much momentum Helsa's cause would gain if she took just one picture with him. Or, at the very least, make some kind of appearance with him once things have settled. And it wouldn't be manipulation or deception because they've already approached him before, so he knows what they're up to, and it's up to him whether or not he allows that to happen." She explained.</p><p>"But he knows that she and her movement are against the reform. So the likelihood that he'd allow anything that could slander it or us is hard to believe." Lucifer argued.</p><p>"True, but there's nothing wrong with a photo on its own. She wouldn't be asking him to flat out say the reform sucks or that she's got the right idea and we don't. But how the people interpret his appearance in a photo is entirely unpredictable, though it is safe to say where it would lean." She replied.</p><p>"Plus, we just want to see him! His party's in two weeks!" Angel Dust chimed in.</p><p>"Two? I thought you'd only needed a month for the celebration?" Lucifer questioned.</p><p>"We did. But now that everyone's on Slayer alert, getting everything set up in secret is going to be impossible." Katie told him, "On the plus side, we got the building cleaned thanks to Pentious and Vox, vermin free too." She added.</p><p>"Ah, I see." He responded as he put his hands in front of him on his desk, "Then how about this, while all of you continue to get his celebration ready, I will try and figure out a way for him to come and join you without the public catching wind of it. However, that might take some time." He suggested.</p><p>"That works out well for us. We have to get back to the others and see how everything's coming along, as well as meet the only other performer we were able to book for the event." Lilith said.</p><p>"Oh? Who'd you get?" He asked.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"VEROSIKA?!" Blitzo shouted in anger, his whole body becoming hot with hatred the moment he laid eyes on her.</p><p>With most of their group forced to stay put at their respective residences due to the insanity currently sweeping the city, Blitzo, and Co, who were nobodies, were the only ones left to oversee the work at the location. For the most part, it was straightforward: Make sure the extra hands that were hired didn't fuck up getting the booths set up or break any equipment. But then there was the matter of meeting the additional entertainment the Magnes managed to find, who Blitzo assumed would be some kind of one-man-band bullshit or something. To their surprise and Blitzo's rage, it was actually one of the most well-known pop stars in their circle, who just so happened to be Blitzo's ex.</p><p>"Huh, that's weird. I could've sworn Lilith told me all the shit in this place was cleaned up. I guess they missed a spot." The female demon said as she and her posse approached.</p><p>"Wait...how do you two know each other?..." Moxxie questioned, as his boss knowing a celebrity, made no sense whatsoever.</p><p>"We dated," Blitzo revealed much to the shock of the others.</p><p>"NO. FUCKING. WAY." Loona said as loudly as she could, her mouth hung open and her eyes as wide as they could be.</p><p>"That's...that's just insane..." Millie muttered to herself.</p><p>"Oh, come on! Do you guys really think I'm incapable of hooking up with someone like her?" He questioned.</p><p>"Yes." All three said in unison, not needing to think about it at all.</p><p>"Oof, even your friends, acknowledge that you suck ass Blitzo, that must hurt." Verosika taunted with a smirk.</p><p>"Funny coming from someone who begged me to keep doing exactly that the last time I saw you." He countered with a smirk of his own while crossing his arms.</p><p>"Oh...oh my brain...it...hurts so much from that visual..." Moxxie stammered as he gripped the sides of his head.</p><p>"Yeah, could you both like, NOT talk about fucking each other in front of us?" Loona requested.</p><p>"Hm, that's fair. I have no reason to torture you three, just your boss whose only talent in life is a dildo. Both figuratively and literally." Verosika said.</p><p>"Haha! You know, that's REALLY funny, especially since I own your slutty ass right now." He told her.</p><p>In response to that, Verosika snapped her fingers and made a contract appear, which she then grabbed onto and held out to him.</p><p>"Read the paper bitch, the only thing you own is the air inside your empty skull." She said.</p><p>Grabbing onto it and pulling it as close to his face that he could, as Blitzo rapidly read through the inked words, his anger only rose.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT?!" He shouted out while waving it in front of her.</p><p>"The contract I worked out with Lilith. If you don't believe me, you can look at the bottom there and see her signature right next to mine." She told him.</p><p>"Uh, excuse me." Moxxie spoke up to get her attention, "May I?" He requested while pointing to the contract.</p><p>"Help yourself, cutie." She replied before snapping her fingers again, which teleported the contract from Blitzo's hands to his.</p><p>"Cutie?" He questioned.</p><p>"Oh. My. Gosh! Moxxie, a celebrity just called you cute!" Millie exclaimed with glee as she was thrilled to know even someone as glamorous as Verosika thought her husband was adorable.</p><p>"Don't let it go to your head now, dude," Loona told him while lightly nudging his back with her leg.</p><p>"Uh...hehe...right..." He replied awkwardly, not sure how to respond to any of this, "Ahem, anyway, back to the contract..." He said before focusing on reading it, "Hmm...oh wow, it says here that Verosika has complete control over her contribution to the show. This includes stage setup, additional personnel, what songs she'll perform, who she'll speak to, who she'll work with, who is allowed to get within a twenty-foot radius of her to which Blitzo isn't, and several other things." He described.</p><p>"Yup. But it can pretty much be summed up as me being my own. Fucking. Boss." She said slowly while staring down at Blitzo, "So just because you get to have a taste of what REAL power is like by bossing around these losers doesn't mean you can do the same with me. Got that?" She asked.</p><p>Although every single fiber of his being wanted to punch straight through her teeth and pull her tongue out so he could play jump rope with it. Blitzo knew if he did that, it'd cause WAY too many problems for both him and everyone else to be worthwhile.</p><p>"...Fine..." He answered through gritted teeth, "But I swear if you try and undo any of the shit we're doing or act like this is your show, I will fuck you. And this time, not in a fun way." He promised.</p><p>"You say that like it was fun the last time." She replied before turning her back to him, "Keep the contract cutie, we got copies." She said to Moxxie before she and her posse walked away.</p><p>Leaving the three Imps and Hellhound behind, there was only one question left to be asked by any of them.</p><p>"So...how'd you tap that?" Millie asked Blitzo as she REALLY wanted to know how that happened.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Those who work for celebrities, nobles, or Overlords, quickly build immunity to being awestruck by notable figures in society. Surrounded by glamour and extravagance makes them nigh impossible to impress. Only the royal family or those from Heaven could get a reaction out of them. But for the butlers and maids of the Eldritch estate, over this last week, they found themselves incapable of maintaining their composure because of the guest currently staying with the family.</p><p>"Is...is everything alright, sir?" One of the maids asked timidly, overwhelmed by excitement that refused to die down no matter how much time passed.</p><p>"Yes..." The Slayer replied as he sharpened his wrist-mounted blade, a practice he'd done to help pass the time lately.</p><p>"Are you sure? It'd be no trouble at all to get you something to eat or drink, and it has been some time since you had anything." She said.</p><p>Looking over his shoulder ever so slightly at the woman, although her skin was red like many other Imps, he could still see the nervous blush filling her cheeks.</p><p>"...Okay..." He agreed to make her feel better, which proved successful as a smile graced her features.</p><p>"Juice as usual?" She inquired, receiving a nod in response, "Very good, I'll return with it swiftly." She promised before leaving.</p><p>Listening to her footsteps as she hurried back inside, the Slayer returned his focus to his blade and the whetstone he held in his right hand. Due to the Eldritch estate's high walls, he didn't need to confine himself to avoid public detection. If anyone even tried touching them, their security would have them detained or thrown into the street in an instant. Besides, he liked being outside; the city's sounds and the gentle breeze blowing the grass and the leaves in the trees were relaxing.</p><p>It also allowed him as much alone time as possible, which was surprisingly scarce even now as someone, in particular, wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.</p><p>"You know, keep sharpening that blade of yours, and you'll end up with a pocket knife," Helsa said jokingly as she approached.</p><p>"So long as it's sharp..." He replied, causing her to snort, "Did I say something funny?..." He asked sincerely.</p><p>"You and I have only spent a week together, reasonably of course, and I can already tell that all that goes on in that head of yours is murder." She answered before sitting down in the lawn chair beside his own, "Or, could it be you're looking to clear out some more assholes from our little corner of Hell?" She inquired.</p><p>"I've caused enough trouble doing it once...doing it twice would be no different from throwing gasoline on a raging fire..." He told her.</p><p>"True, but it'd be worth it, right? If you got to help more people?" She asked.</p><p>"That's not a question...it's a fact..." He answered.</p><p>"Then a new question, wouldn't it be better if things like that didn't happen?" She asked.</p><p>"They happened before the reform...they're happening now...this is Hell after all..." He argued.</p><p>"Right, but there's a difference between two people who partake in activities that can lead to life-threatening situations. And people like those who Imps who were preyed upon simply because they were easy targets." She countered.</p><p>"This is the first time since I've arrived we've talked about this..." He pointed out before finally looking at her, "Any particular reason?..." He questioned.</p><p>"I wanted your head to clear a little." She replied with a shrug, "To be honest with you, when you showed up at our door last week covered in blood, it was badass. But the way you sounded then and the aura you gave off it...was easily the scariest fucking thing I've ever experienced. And I didn't want to risk poking a bear who could shoot at me with a shotgun." She explained.</p><p>"That's fair..." He responded.</p><p>"Glad you agree." She said with a smile, "But now that I'm sure I won't agitate you, which I am taking credit for given how nice I've been to you over this past week, I'd like to talk about how you and I together could forge a better Hell or at least a better circle." She told him.</p><p>"If you're going to try and use the suffering those Imps went through as a bargaining tool...I'm telling you right now that is a bad idea..." He warned.</p><p>"Not them specifically, but all of the people who are suffering." She said, "And I'm not using them to try and persuade you; this is a harsh truth about the reform. Because there is a severe lack of available muscle and the kind of people who do shit like that can't do it freely anymore are forced to be discrete, it's created an ever-growing issue of our circle's cruelty getting worse." She began as she crossed her legs, "And in truth, I was just as if not crueler than most people native and otherwise before you showed up and rocked the boat. But now the kinds of things these people are willing to do to hold onto their power and businesses is...really fucking depraved, even by my and most people's standards." She admitted.</p><p>"So why don't I just kill them all?..." He questioned, "Seems to me if I kill all the people who aren't getting with the program...the issue goes away...and I know you suggested that someone like Alastor could happen again...maybe even stronger next time...but still, I don't see how there's any other outcome to this situation when people continue to choose of their own free will to be monsters..." He said.</p><p>"Simple, become Hell's warden." She replied, now looking serious, "Think about it, Will; if you were here keeping everyone in check, then the chaos would be controlled. No longer would there be turf wars or disputes to try and decide who's the top dog around here. If you kept them in line but still left the leash loose enough to where they could satiate their twisted desires within reason, it'd be a perfect balance, and everyone could come out of this happy." She suggested.</p><p>"And if they refuse...if they decide they'd rather die fighting to get rid of me than accept that way of living?..." He asked.</p><p>"Then I'm wrong. My family and I are doing all of this work for absolutely fuck all nothing." She answered, "But again, Will, you've now seen it for yourself that serious problems are arising directly because of the reform. Yes, this kind of fucked up shit happened before too, but because of the pressure to be good people in a place where you're supposed to be no better than an asshole. It's progressively getting worse, and the people responsible are getting better at hiding it. Plus, there are all of the other concerns I shared with you before and some that I've yet to share because I didn't know how much you'd be willing to hear." She told him.</p><p>Like their first conversation weeks ago, Helsa once again made a sound argument. Not enough to make the Slayer suddenly say, okay, I'm on your side now, but after the recent discovery of those Imps, he did have more feelings and thoughts about the reform and her side of things. Sadly they'd have to put a pin in this conversation, as a sudden new voice called out to him from the manor.</p><p>"Oh, William~" Verosika greeted as with a sultry stride, she walked over.</p><p>"Here comes the horny." Helsa joked with a smirk just as Stella appeared in the entryway.</p><p>"I TRIED to stop her!" She exclaimed with a scowl on her face, "But she completely ignored me, saying she needed to be comforted." She explained.</p><p>"It's fine. We were pretty much through talking for the time being." Helsa said while rising from her seat, "Have fun, you two." She told the Slayer, as this had become a regular thing ever since Verosika got added to the mix.</p><p>"Did something happen?..." The Slayer asked only to be polite, as he knew she would talk no matter what.</p><p>"Oh, it was horrible, I went to go get things set up for your party, and I ran into one of my exes! He was so mean I couldn't stand to be around him anymore." Verosika answered as she sat down next to him.</p><p>"So you didn't get anything done?..." He questioned.</p><p>"No, my crew and the workers we hired are there getting it all sorted out. I needed you to hold me and make me feel better." She explained with the fakest sadness he'd ever seen in his life.</p><p>"I haven't done that once all week...what makes you think I'll do it now?..." He asked.</p><p>"A girl can dream, can't she?" She responded before wrapping her arms around his own.</p><p>Watching from afar as the pop star began her usual routine to try and make the Slayer fall for her, or at the very least have sex with her, Stella and Helsa had very different reactions.</p><p>"I still can't believe you knew someone like her," Helsa admitted, having learned about Verosika's involvement with the Slayer's celebration from the noblewoman as if it were also news to her.</p><p>"We met a few times at various social events, she was one of the few people who didn't immediately try to flirt or have sex with my husband, so I could start a conversation with her that didn't begin with a death threat," Stella explained followed by a sigh, "I swear though even for her this level of sexual predation is strange." She added.</p><p>"Eh, Will's the embodiment of raw masculinity, and she's a diva, makes perfect sense," Helsa replied with a shrug, "Regardless of her burning ovaries, though, it is nice to have someone who we're connected to get in so close with the others. Might provide a window or two in the future." She suggested.</p><p>"Possibly, if she doesn't piss him off by continuing to act like a flirtatious teenager," Stella said.</p><p>After that, the two of them would head back inside to talk more business, just as the maid who went to get his drink passed them, heading back outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Party Time Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Week 4. Urdak.</p>
<hr/><p><em>"You don't have to do this," </em>Azrael told Husk while sitting beside him on his bed.</p><p>It'd been a month since the feathered feline arrived for his treatment and his recovery was amazing. Most of his body was back to normal, much to his and Azrael's joy. However, there were two parts of him that need treatment, his wings and the left side of his face. But this wasn't that big of an issue; thanks to the Maykrs' technology, he could finally start living his life again while having the highly advanced armor-like casts remain, so they continuously treated.</p><p>Even so, spending an entire month in a bed is enough to turn anyone's limbs to jelly, so he was struggling to move pretty much anything.</p><p>"What the fuck do you mean I don't have to do this?" He asked her, though not in an upset or annoyed tone of voice, "I've been lying like a corpse in this freaking bed for a solid month. And it took me a whole fucking day to even get my limbs feeling normal again. If I don't try to balance on my own two feet soon, I'm gonna lose my damn mind." He said.</p><p><em>"Right, but I know it's hard to try and do anything after what happened. I just don't want to see you push yourself." </em>She replied.</p><p>"...Az, you were back to normal in literally a day of getting treatment. It took me a whole fucking month." He reminded.</p><p><em>"...Okay...so perhaps our situations are a little different..." </em>She admitted.</p><p>Even though she didn't look upset, Husk still felt like he may have been a bit too harsh with that last statement.</p><p>"...I'm sorry..." He apologized.</p><p><em>"Hm? For what?" </em>She questioned.</p><p>"For being an asshole..." He said with a sigh, "It just...it sucks that I'm finally able to start walking again but can't get my legs to do what I fucking want them to. I didn't mean to take it out on you." He explained.</p><p><em>"Aww, Husk." </em>She replied in a flattered tone before putting her arm around him, <em>"You weren't mean. I understand how badly you want to move again."</em> She assured.</p><p>"Really? You don't think I was a dick?" He asked, wanting to be sure.</p><p><em>"Not at all." </em>She answered as she got up from the bed, <em>"Now then, you and I are going to get you walking again, so grab on." </em>She told him while holding out her hands.</p><p>Doing as he was told, for he'd seen what she was like when she got angry, with his hands grasping hers, she gently pulled him up from the bed onto his feet.</p><p><em>"Steady now..." </em>She instructed as he wobbled a little when he got upright, <em>"If at any point you think you're going to lose balance or even fall, please tell me." </em>She requested.</p><p>"That...that's okay...I think...I got this..." He told her as he let go.</p><p>Using all of the strength he had in his legs and the focus he had in his mind, he tried so freaking hard to take just one step in any direction. But like a house of cards, when one piece of the foundation's knocked loose, so too did he fall, headed on a one-way collision course with the floor.</p><p><em>"Fuck me." </em>He thought to himself before shutting his eyes, waiting for the impact.</p><p>Yet instead of feeling a surge of pain as his face met the ground, he felt himself be swept off his feet into a particular angel's arms. Slowly reopening his eyes, already feeling embarrassed, the first thing he saw was a slightly angry Azrael.</p><p><em>"Husk, what did I JUST say?" </em>She asked with a disappointed tone, which stabbed at him like a knife.</p><p>"...I don't remember." He lied, as he didn't want to own up to his mistake.</p><p><em>"Husk." </em>She repeated his name, the disappointment growing.</p><p>Choosing to remain silent, he started averting his gaze so she couldn't look him in the eye. However, this backfired horribly, for it gave Azrael an idea that caused her to adorn a very evil smirk.</p><p><em>"Oh well, I guess since you're not going to admit you can't walk just yet, I'll just have to carry you around in my arms."</em> She told him.</p><p>"You wouldn't." He replied, his head jerking to look back at her with widened eyes.</p><p><em>"You've left me with no other choice." </em>She said before her smirk changed to a smile, "<em>Besides, is it so bad to be carried around by me?"</em> She asked.</p><p>"...That is so fucking unfair. I can't say anything without sounding like an asshole." He answered.</p><p><em>"I already told you that's not possible." </em>She reminded him before kissing him on the cheek, <em>"Now get comfortable because I'd have to die before I let you go." </em>She joked with a giggle.</p><p>The kiss combined with him being held in her arms like this was enough to soothe him. Although that didn't mean he wasn't embarrassed, and as she carried him out of the room so they could move throughout Urdak, he buried his face into his hands to try and hide as much as was possible.</p><p><em>"Aw Husk, I didn't know you were so shy." </em>She said after a while, honestly finding this side of him to be adorable.</p><p>"I'm not shy, Azrael..." He grumbled as he barely looked at her from behind his hands, "How would you feel if I suddenly picked you up in my arms and carried you around?" He asked.</p><p><em>"I'd be happy." </em>She answered.</p><p>"...Really?" He questioned, removing his hands from his face so they could have a proper conversation.</p><p><em>"Of course. I've observed human men who carry their partners like this when they form a union of love, so if you were to do this with me, I'd see it as a sign of affection. And I'd be happy that you weren't afraid to share that knowledge with anyone who saw us." </em>She explained.</p><p>Feeling embarrassed again, only this time for a completely different reason, Husk didn't know what to say in response to how...unbelievably wholesome that was.</p><p>"Well...I guess if ya put it that way...there's no harm in this..." He muttered.</p><p><em>"Does that mean I can carry you like this more? You are very soft and cuddly after all." </em>She asked hopefully.</p><p>"Let's...take this one step at a time, okay?" He suggested.</p><p><em>"Sounds good to me." </em>She agreed.</p><p>Continuing to explore the heavenly realm, with the occasional guidance of a passing angel, whether it was the beautiful sights, being in each other's company, or a combination of both, the couple were having a wonderful time together. Eventually, their exploration led them to a building where an unusual number of drones and angels were flocking towards with various objects in their possession.</p><p>"Whaddya thinks going on?" He asked.</p><p><em>"I don't know. No one's come to us mentioning anything new, though we have been rather isolated from everything." </em>She answered before looking down at him, <em>"Shall we go investigate?" </em>She suggested.</p><p>"Hey, you're the one carrying me. I go where you decide." He told her, causing her to giggle.</p><p><em>"Very well, let's go see what all the fuss is about." </em>She said before she began their approach.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, In Abaddon's Circle...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>How do a demon and god spend a week in paradise? Surprisingly, the answer to that question is remarkably mundane. For the better part of these last seven days, they worked in the Wretch's makeshift workshop, bouncing ideas and schematics back and forth to challenge each other's intellect. When they weren't using their hands or their minds, they set out to explore the new and improved circle, discovering a myriad of fantastical wonders that not even Vega had seen until then.</p><p>And it was the latter of the two-pass times they were currently engaged with now.</p><p>"It appears Abaddon finally found a use for the relics from the war," Vega commented, as both he and the Wretch stared at a very elaborate sculpture comprised of multiple different objects.</p><p>"Indeed. The most use they saw before this was when I scavenged for parts." He replied, "Although, I'm surprised they didn't choose to remove them. Since it was the war and the split in your family that caused their emotional turmoil." He admitted.</p><p>"True, but it was also that very same conflict which brought Doom into creation. And while that is a horrible thing, it did lead to your existence. The person who gave them company in their darkest time." Vega stated.</p><p>"My life alone does not justify Doom. The suffering they have inflicted and the destruction they have caused is immeasurable." He replied.</p><p>"That goes without saying. But even so, we shouldn't overlook the importance of your soul." Vega insisted as he looked at him, "It is made of pure corruption. By all accounts, you shouldn't be the way you are. Despite this truth, you have developed sentience, intelligence, and most importantly, a moral compass. All before you ever met Will. Please tell me you understand how significant that is even with your low opinion of yourself." He requested.</p><p>"I do. But that still doesn't change what my soul is and what it could do under the wrong circumstances." As he looked to the ground, the Wretch said, "The whole reason I am standing here, creator, is that I got careless. I entered a space where the Dark One could sense my soul again and form an instantaneous connection with it. Depending on what events transpire moving forward, such a situation could happen again. At which point I could put all of you in danger, and that is something I cannot allow." He told him.</p><p>"Is that part of the reason why you decided to kill yourself when this is all over? To ensure we won't be in danger?" Vega asked.</p><p>"Yes. And I say this because it is true, it was the biggest motivating factor." He answered, "I am not one for emotions. Nor for sentimentality. Whether that has to do with my origins or personality, I can't be sure. But regardless of why I am so pragmatic and apathetic, my point is that I have become fond of everything I've discovered. Both person and otherwise. And I'd rather die knowing it will be safe forever than live and let there be even the smallest chance it could be brought to ruin." He explained.</p><p>"Completely understandable." Vega responded, "Six months ago, I had to say goodbye to someone who became the only friend I've ever known. I did not create him, and he possessed no relation to me. And yet his soul holds the same value to me as any of my children's, so when the time came for him to sacrifice himself for the safety of creation. It delivered a pain I've only felt one other time when my children divided themselves and waged war." He shared, "But to my surprise and joy, he's returned. It was not without disaster, but it was one we could handle. So if he can be saved from his sacrifice, could the same not happen for you?" He suggested.</p><p>"I don't see how creator." The Wretch replied before returning his gaze to him, "And seeing as how you've yet to provide a possible solution. I'm left to assume this is merely an attempt to get me to change my mind." He said.</p><p>"That, or I'm hyping up your surprise," Vega replied cheekily.</p><p>Confused by what he meant, the Wretch would have no time to ask, for, in the very next second, a portal suddenly opened in front of them. Looking through the rift, they saw the inside of a Maykr facility, but strangely enough, there were no Maykrs to be found. However, they did see something of interest. Just ahead inside the portal resting about ten feet away, was a new suit of Maykr armor.</p><p>Yet unlike the Slayer's own set, this one had many differences, the most notable being two armored sheaths for horns on top of the head, along with several other design alterations meant to accommodate the Wretch's body. Walking through the portal, the demon silently walked across the floor to the suit of armor, unable to form any words at the moment. Upon reaching it, the first thing he did was carefully touch it with his fingers, wanting to be sure that it wouldn't bring him any harm or cause any pain.</p><p>"So? What do you think?" Vega asked as he followed behind, the portal closing once he was through.</p><p>"They...made this...for me?..." The Wretch questioned.</p><p>"The only way to keep the Dark One from finding you and forming a connection with your soul is via the protection of holy energy. However, we may need you to depart from Urdak, and there isn't an easy way for us to protect you since you are an entity of pure corruption. So the only logical solution to this problem is to make you a new suit to wear, one that will always keep you safe no matter what." He explained.</p><p>"But...how is this possible...I cannot come into contact with divine energy..." The Wretch reminded.</p><p>"Hm, good point, Samur?" He called out, beckoning the Seraph, who emerged from the shadows nearby.</p><p>"Wretch, do you recall when I shared with you the process of creating Argent energy?" Samur asked.</p><p>"How could I not? Without it, our research into the Dark One's power wouldn't be possible." He answered.</p><p>"Good. That will make this a lot easier to explain then." Samur replied before continuing, "To create Argent corruption and purity, sin and virtue, must be bonded together in a perfect balance and refined. If done so correctly, it results in a new energy type without end. To make a divine suit not harmful to you requires Argent for power. But as it stands, there is no Argent present because it is both a source of divine energy and a means to produce it once a source of corruption is introduced." He informed.</p><p>"I...understand..." The Wretch said in awe as he stared at the suit, "Once I am inside, and it is activated, it initiates the process of creating Argent by combining my soul's energy with its own. Thus rendering it harmless to me." He stated.</p><p>"Yes. Unfortunately, there is one issue." Samur replied, causing the demon to look at him, "Despite our best efforts, there was no version of its design that could fit both your body and the augments you currently possess. To wear it, you will need to remove yourself from the suit you've grafted onto your flesh and bone." He revealed.</p><p>"While that does make sense, I don't see how we could do that." The Wretch said while gesturing to himself, "The only way to remove the suit is to destroy me. For whether we try removing them surgically or by ripping them out of my person, I took every measure possible to ensure its indestructibility and that it could repair itself no matter what alongside regenerating my organic parts." He explained.</p><p>"Or, perhaps there is a third far less graphic and heartbreaking method?" Vega suggested choosing now to start talking again, "You could always undergo the process of reincarnation. The very same the Maykrs and the Khans use to give themselves new bodies." He offered.</p><p>"You'd...let a soul such as mine partake in what is one of the holiest and prestigious of rituals?" The Wretch asked.</p><p>"Corrupted, demon, or whatever else you want to call yourself. Like it or not, Wretch, you are on our side now, which means you're just as much of a partner as you are a friend and ally. And never shall either of those ever bring disgrace or shame to the ritual." He answered.</p><p>For a second time, the Wretch was without words, only able to stare down at his feet as he clenched his fists tightly. What was this feeling inside of him? Was it joy? Relief? Or something else he'd never experienced?</p><p>Whatever it was, it felt...good, comforting even, to know that such divine important beings thought so much of him. If he could, he might've shed tears for the first time in his life right now, even if by a small amount.</p><p>"The Khans are waiting for you in the sanctum. They will give you a new body that is not only capable of safely housing your soul but also to whatever specifications you might have." Samur informed.</p><p>"Then...I shall go see them immediately." The Wretch decided, "Thank you, Samur. I will show the same gratitude to them when I arrive." He promised before taking his leave.</p><p>Watching the demon exit the building, both Samur and Vega felt proud at what had been accomplished here. Unfortunately, they only got to enjoy it for a moment before it was interrupted by two others who were also hidden in the shadows.</p><p><em>"Aww! Did you see how he reacted?"</em> Azrael asked as she looked at Husk, who was still being held in her arms.</p><p>"How the fuck could you tell how he reacted? The dude's missing most of his fucking face cause of that plate he's got fused to his skull!" He responded.</p><p>Hearing and seeing the duo was very unexpected for Vega, so much so he had to look to his Seraph for an explanation.</p><p>"They discovered us as we were finishing the suit. It was your daughter who requested to stay so they could see his reaction, and he had to go along with it because he is still incapable of moving on his own." Samur explained.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, In Lucifer's Circle...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Where. The fuck. Is that cunt?" Blitzo asked in a growl with his arms crossed, his hands gripping the sleeves of his coat so tightly he threatened to put holes in them.</p><p>With one week left until the Slayer's celebration could finally happen, everything was kicked into overdrive. Unfortunately, the others were still pinned down at their respective homes/businesses, so the motley group of three Imps and a Hell Hound were all that could be present at the building to make sure everything wasn't on fire. Thankfully no one tried any bullshit, they knew who this shindig was for, and they, just as much as the Magnes and the rest of the Slayer's companions, wanted it to be as perfect as possible. However, there was one abnormality, and it came in the form of a tall seductress who Blitzo hated with an undying passion.</p><p>"Geez, you REALLY hate her, huh?" Loona asked, as she never saw her dad this legitimately angry before.</p><p>"Let me put it this way. Take all the love I have for you and put it in front of a mirror. What you see in that reflection is the opposite of love, and its name is Verosika." He answered before going into a rant, "The bitch shows up just before everyone is done for the day, tells me next to NOTHING about the glorified strip show she's putting on for this party, and if that wasn't bad enough, it is in her contract, the same one co-signed by the wife of the FUCKING. DEVIL. That she gets to have as much free merchandise for her and her crew as she wants!" He exclaimed before taking in a deep breath, "Needless to say...I WANT TO STRANGLE HER WITH HER FUCKING VOCAL CORDS!" He shouted out loud.</p><p>"But...to do that, you'd need to rip them out of her first, and by that point, she'd already been dead from the bucket's worth of blood that'd pour out." She commented.</p><p>"Oh god, now you're starting to sound like Moxxie. This really is Hell..." He groaned while covering his eyes.</p><p>"That is the single meanest thing you have ever said to me." She told him seriously before taking a look around, "Speaking of M and M, where the hell are they?" She asked.</p><p>"They're going around making sure none of the booths were assembled by paste-eating toddlers. Also, I'm having Moxxie look through that bitch's contract some more so that I know how else she's fucking me in the ass." He answered.</p><p>"Ah. Well, if everything's handled here, then I need to get going, see ya." She told him before walking away.</p><p>"Loony!" He exclaimed, which kept her from going, "What the fuck?" He asked because of how sudden that was.</p><p>"Oh, did I not tell you?" She asked but not to be sarcastic.</p><p>"You go out of your way to avoid telling me as much as possible daily." He responded.</p><p>"Right. My bad." She said before letting out a sigh, "I honestly did mean to tell you yesterday, but I'm...really fucking nervous, and it must've slipped my mind..." She confessed.</p><p>"Oooooooooooh, I know what this is! It's about your performance with Will and Octavia!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, see, with all this crazy shit happening, we haven't had any time to practice with him. But he promised both of us that we could spend this week doing that so we'd be prepared. So I'm heading out to meet up with him and Octavia." She explained.</p><p>"Oh well, that makes perfect sense. But where can you three practice without the horde finding out?" He inquired.</p><p>"Dunno, Will just sent us an address via text and promised it'd be discrete. So if you don't need me here, I really need to head out." She told him.</p><p>"Nah, we're fine! Apart from that bitch being late as usual, but what else is new?" He asked rhetorically before gesturing for her to get going, "So go on, get started on your practice! Oh, and tell Will that I've got the merchandise under control!" He instructed.</p><p>"Sure thing, thanks." She replied with a small smile before heading out.</p><p>Watching his daughter walk away with a strong sense of fatherly pride, once she was out of sight, he returned to being pissed off about a particular demon's absence.</p><p>"Ahem. DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE THE FUCK VEROSIKA FUCKING MAYDAY IS?!" He shouted to the employees nearby, all of whom nearly had heart attacks from how loud it was.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Cars moving and honking, busy footsteps walking down the sidewalk, and the general sounds of life in the city were things both Loona and Octavia were used to. But the silence that slowly grew in size as they left it behind, one so quiet they could hear each other breathing, was something neither experienced before. Riding inside of a car that picked both the Hell Hound and young noble up, they didn't know who was driving or who it belonged to, but what they did was that Will vouched for it, and that's all they needed to trust it.</p><p>"So...where do you think we're going?" Octavia asked, wanting to start a conversation to fill the air with some kind of sound.</p><p>"Simple, a studio of some kind. Or at the very least a spacious enough place where we can set up our shit." Loona answered.</p><p>"Really? You think Will managed to find a place like that?" She asked.</p><p>"I mean, he IS staying with Helsa Von Eldritch, one of the wealthiest and influential people in the circle. He probably asked if she could hook us up, and she obliged to avoid getting punched in the face." Loona reasoned.</p><p>"That makes sense. Wouldn't want to risk angering a man who could rip you in half." She said.</p><p>"No, you do not," Loona replied.</p><p>"Did you bring what we've written so far?" She asked.</p><p>"Made copies in case something happened," Loona answered while tapping a duffel bag she had next to her on the seat with her hand.</p><p>"Is your guitar okay?" She asked.</p><p>"Tuned, polished, and supplied with plenty of backup shit in case, again, something happens," Loona answered.</p><p>"What about-"</p><p>Before she could finish that sentence, Loona put a hand over her mouth.</p><p>"Yes. To literally EVERY question you could ask me, yes." She told her.</p><p>"Sorry." Octavia apologized, though it came out muffled as she did it before Loona removed her hand, "I'm just nervous, is all. Partly because we're going to be performing on stage in front of a huge crowd, and because we've been trying to write these songs forever, and I want Will to like what we've got to show for it." She explained.</p><p>"Hey, I get it. This is a massive step up from composing background music and the soundtrack to Vox's game." Loona assured, "But you shouldn't be worried about Will; we both know that he's gonna like whatever we have." She told her.</p><p>"I don't want him just to like it; I want him to love it." Octavia corrected, "These songs are about him, and they're easily the things we've put the most effort into. So his opinion is the one that carries the most weight." She said.</p><p>"That's true. But like I said, we shouldn't worry about him; it's not like he's gonna say it's shit or something, he's not an asshole like everyone else down here." Loona replied.</p><p>"Excuse me." The voice of their driver called out from the front of the car, "We're almost there. It's just around this next corner." He informed.</p><p>Hearing that made both girls do a quick once over to make sure everything was in order. By the time they were through, the car had rounded the corner, pulled into a parking space at their destination, then came to a complete stop so they could get out. Pushing open their doors and stepping onto the asphalt, they looked at the building in front of the vehicle; they were left speechless. Outside the city, far from any distractions or noise, was a top-of-the-line premium as fuck recording studio, the kind you'd see on TV that'd make you feel worthless because there was no chance you'd ever get to be there in person.</p><p>But before they could be overwhelmed by the prestige and poshness of the place, the sound of the front door opening reached their ears.</p><p>"Will!" Octavia greeted when they looked to see who it was, only to find their friend standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Hey..." He simply returned the greeting, causing both to hurry over to him.</p><p>"Dude, how the hell did you find this place? Did you kill someone for it?" Loona asked him.</p><p>"If I did...it wouldn't look as nice..." He answered.</p><p>"Is this Helsa's then? Like did she try to become a musician or something as a kid, so her parents bought it for her, but she got bored and moved on?" Octavia suggested.</p><p>"She seems more like the kind of person to play with voodoo dolls as a kid...rather than take up singing lessons..." He commented.</p><p>"Then who does this belong to? Because unless you're just sitting on a fortune, I doubt it's yours." Octavia said.</p><p>"Mine." A voice from behind him responded, sounding oddly familiar.</p><p>Due to his hulking frame, they couldn't see whoever it was, so he took a step to the side to reveal the owner's identity.</p><p>"Hi, there~" Verosika greeted playfully with a slight wiggle of her fingers.</p><p>"NO. FUCKING. WAY." Loona shouted with widened eyes.</p><p>"Yes, fucking way..." Will replied, though because it was in his usual dry unexpressive tone, it sounded a little funny, "Verosika's letting us rehearse here in her private studio...so that way there's no chance of us getting interrupted..." He explained.</p><p>"We're...we're actually going to be rehearsing...in a real studio...a full decked out studio for professional artists...holy shit..." Octavia muttered, stuck in a state of disbelief.</p><p>"How...I mean...how?..." Loona questioned, her brain unable to process this.</p><p>"Simple." Verosika spoke up while taking a step forward, "I hate your fucking dad. So when he learns that you're practicing in MY studio, it might just make his head explode. And I would give every single dollar to my name to see that." She explained.</p><p>"Really? You're doing this so that you can piss off her dad?" Octavia asked, honestly impressed by the level of spite.</p><p>"No, but that is reason number dos." She answered while holding up two fingers.</p><p>"Wait, what? Then what's number one?" Loona questioned.</p><p>"When I heard that my William was going to be playing music at his celebration, oh, it just sent me to the moon!" She exclaimed as a smile came to her face, "But I also learned that he didn't have any place to practice, so being the good girlfriend I am, I helped him out." She explained, "So come on! We're wasting daylight; we've got a lot of work to do!" She told them before turning around and heading back inside.</p><p>Watching her go back inside, but not before she used her tail to caress the Slayer's helmeted head, both Loona and Octavia were left standing there with jaws open, eyes widen yet again, and a pleading stare for answers directed towards him.</p><p>"W...William?..." Octavia questioned.</p><p>"G...Girlfriend...?" Loona inquired.</p><p>"Short answer, Succubus. Long answer...don't know if there is one..." He told them before turning around himself, "But I'll answer any questions you have while we practice..." He offered as he headed inside.</p><p>Exchanging a quick shocked look between each other, afterward, both women rushed in after him as they HAD to know what the fuck was going on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick one here. 1. In response to a question I've received twice now about the other members of the Eldritch family, the simple answer is they won't be making an appearance. Unlike Helsa they don't have much info released yet on their personalities and overall relationship with any of the characters other than "Old friends with the Magnes." Whereas she in particular has a surprising amount on her wiki and other sources to help me know what her personality would be like and how'd she react to certain things. I just don't want to put her family in, give them personalities, and when more info comes out we learn I wrote them completely off base of how they're supposed to be consistently. With that out of the way that leaves us with 2. Which is next chap is the end of this little multi-part passage of time and the return of your favorite letter of the alphabet. So until then, peace.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Party Time Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Week 5. First Half. Earth.</p><hr/><p>"Oh god...please...sweet fucking christ, please...I don't know what the fuck is going on...but please...please...I don't want to die!" A panicked fearful man cried through blood and tears as he ran through a maze of corridors.</p><p>The scent of death filled the air, bodies littered every hallway, and no matter where the man looked or ran, it seemed to be endless. It was just another typical day at work, the same old soul-crushing job of being a nobody at a massive news outlet, yet somehow it turned into a fucking horror show. Thirty minutes ago, it was midday, the sun shone brightly through all of the tall building's windows, and everything was fine. But then, out of nowhere, the light that filled the structure's insides turned blood red; no one could see outside to the streets below or even the sky; it was like they were somewhere else entirely.</p><p>They tried to get calls out and contact anyone else in the world, but they were met with silence and static. That's when someone offered to step outside, see if some kind of storm or disaster was unfolding, but the moment the lobby doors opened is when the massacre began. The poor bastard was split down the middle by some kind of ax, wielded by what could be described as a monster before it then turned its attention on the others inside. Screams filled the air immediately, followed by the stampede of fleeing employees, which too were sadly met with more horror.</p><p>More monsters, two to be precise, appeared on the floors above, hulking armored masses wielded maces flattening people as if they were made of paper. Over this past half hour, they efficiently killed everyone in the building, spending only a second with each person before moving onto their next victim. They turned off the power, casting all who remained into darkness at some point; not even the emergency lights came on to offer some form of guidance to the survivors. Not that it mattered, of course; by now, the few who were left alive knew they were going to die, even if they tried to fool themselves by crying and screaming, it wasn't real.</p><p>Such as this man, who very well could be the last one left, he'd been caught by the creature who wielded the ax and received a leg full of buckshot from a shotgun he wasn't aware it possessed. Now running on an injured leg, his adrenaline pushing out the pain to try and keep him alive, he hoped that if there were a god if all that talk of Heaven and angels weren't bullshit, they'd listen to his pleas and grant him safety. And to his good fortune, it seemed someone had been listening, for as he rounded the corner of the current hallway he traversed, he saw a figure standing there that radiated divinity.</p><p>"Ah. There you are." Another man, one who was known as Father Valentine greeted, he'd become famous over the last month or so and was quickly becoming America's favorite religious figure.</p><p>"F-Father Valentine?! Is...that really you?!" The man questioned in disbelief as he ran over.</p><p>"Indeed, my son. Our Lord has heard your cries for salvation from this tormentous hell, and he has sent me here to aid you." Father Valentine responded.</p><p>"Holy shit...holy shit...thank you, god!" The man cried out with tears of joy, even falling to his knees from the relief he felt.</p><p>"Yes. Thank god for my presence. Thank him for ensuring your delivery to me so that I may do what is needed to save your soul." Father Valentine said as he took a few steps closer.</p><p>"Whatever it is, please hurry up and do it! I don't care what I have to give or endure or promise or whatever fucking else! Just save me from those...those monsters!" The man begged.</p><p>"Of course, my child, all I need from you is but one simple act. Do this for me, and you shall be saved." Father Valentine promised.</p><p>"ANYTHING! ANYTHING AT ALL!" The man shouted at the top of his lungs, as he was truly desperate at this point.</p><p>However, the response he received wasn't vocal. Instead, it was a sharp, powerful stinging pain surging across his skull as he was struck with something. Falling to the floor with a violent thud, the right side of his face nearly caved in from that alone; he managed to turn his head to look at Father Valentine. But that wasn't who he saw; in his place stood another monster, only this one, unlike the others, reassembled a moth.</p><p>"Our Lord...wants you to be my bitch..." It told him with a fang-filled smile, a long gem-studded cane held in both its hands.</p><p>What came next was a brutal beating for the man, as the creature stood over him and struck him again and again with the staff. It took only a few good swings before the head was nonexistent, which left the body to be battered until it too exploded in a mess of viscera and bone. Panting breathlessly from how excited and happy this brutality made him, "Father Valentine" ceased his assault now that he'd had his fill.</p><p><strong>"Heh, only a week has passed of these sacrifices. And yet you become more and more like us with each body you deliver. I'm impressed, Valentino." </strong>The Dark One praised as the demon straightened himself out.</p><p>"I've killed people before...beaten plenty more...but it NEVER felt this fucking good..." He replied, still grinning from ear to ear.</p><p><strong>"That is the freedom true corruption allows when it is not governed or restrained by those of holy origin." </strong>The Dark One informed.</p><p>"Hehehe, if that's so...we could probably recruit a lot more people if we tell them it'll get you high like nothing else, cause that's how I feel right now." He told him.</p><p><strong>"In due time. After your plan is seen to its end." </strong>The Dark One said.</p><p>Before they could continue speaking, footsteps were heard approaching them, and when they looked up the hallway to see who it was, they weren't surprised.</p><p>"My lord." The Cyberdemon greeted while kneeling in front of them, "No vessels beyond ours remain. The sisters have collected all souls, and the construction of this location's Gore Nest is underway." He informed.</p><p><strong>"Well done, as always." </strong>The Dark One praised his dutiful servant, <strong>"Although it needs not to be said, ensure that the veil concealing the abnormal state of this building is maintained." </strong>He ordered.</p><p>"At once, my liege." The Cyberdemon responded before standing and walking away.</p><p>"Man, these Gore Nests are fucking useful. How come we didn't just make a bunch of them in Doom to counteract ol' shoots-a-lot?" Valentino questioned.</p><p><strong>"It would serve us no purpose in that instance. The moment the Slayer detected a concentration of my power with his suit, he would've dealt with it immediately. Our current situation allows the accumulation of power from the nests without fear of their destruction." </strong>The Dark One explained.</p><p>"Ah right, that fucking angel shit he was wearing. Fucking cheating asshole." He replied with a sigh, "But eh, doesn't matter if he's got every angel upstairs sucking his dick and making him hit high notes. Once we pull this off, he's ours." Valentino assured confidently</p><p><strong>"On that matter, your plan has officially left me confused." </strong>The Dark One admitted, <strong>"First you establish a religion, then we proceed to kill the rich and powerful of this world, only so that we can target the relayers of information, what possible end goal will be achieved by these actions combined?" </strong>He inquired.</p><p>"Ah ah ah, it's a surprise." Valentino replied while wagging his finger, "But like I told you before when we first got here, it's going to work. You know violence while I know people, so trust my expertise, will ya?" He requested.</p><p><strong>"You are the first mortal I've ever enlisted who's proven their worth. I will give you this trust in your scheme." </strong>The Dark One agreed.</p><p>"Aw, look at us. We're finally improving our work relationship!" He jokingly exclaimed.</p><p><strong>"Don't push it." </strong>The Dark One warned.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, On Urdak...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Barons, a species of demons that is of the highest caliber. They are created or are naturally bred to serve the power of Doom's order, from the lords to even the Dark One himself. For the most part, they are used either as guards or soldiers, sometimes even as combatants in arena fights used for entertainment. But every once and a while, a Baron is selected for a specific task; when this occurs, their soul, body, and mind are transformed to fit whatever it may be.</p><p>One example of this is a Baron known as "The Gladiator," who was the champion of Doom's pit fights until it met an end at the Slayer's hand during his first crusade. However, long before this Baron was elevated to a more significant position than its kin, the first Baron in Doom's history to receive such an honor was one now referred to as the Wretch. He was granted intelligence that few demons in the realm possessed, given a workspace in the deepest cave so that his work may be undisturbed, and for the longest time, he kept the same size he always had before then. But this proved to hinder the very reason he was bestowed such gifts; he needed to be smaller about the size of an Imp to work well with complex machines and gadgets for the Dark One.</p><p>This is how he gained his size, and with a few more alterations to his physiology, while he still reassembled a Baron, he was an entirely new breed of demon all on his own. With all of this taken into consideration, when the Wretch underwent the process of reincarnation at the hands of the Khans, he decided he'd return to a traditional Baron visage as to spite the hand that made him. Along with a few new details that fit both his preference and taunted the Dark One further. Apart from his size remaining the same and his resemblance to a Baron returning, everything else about his appearance was new.</p><p>His skin was as white and smooth as the porcelain-like material the Maykrs used for their appearance and buildings. His horns, claws, teeth, and other skeleton pieces were no longer black like obsidian. Instead, they were shining gold to compliment his new pure-looking flesh. Lastly, there was arguably the most striking detail of any Baron, the fire that burned within their bodies and glowed from their sockets.</p><p>Unfortunately, this fire was one of two things, the Baron's soul was always orange or red as it was made from the Dark One's power, or neon green which appeared as the demons manifested their mana/magic. As it stood, the reincarnation only gave a soul a new vessel and nothing more; there were no methods that could change what the Wretch's soul was. So he'd need to call upon the mana within his soul that he'd left dormant for so long, dictating its appearance when it manifested to be different from the rest of his species. The result was a striking deep blue that resembled a sapphire in color; it illuminated his eyes and filled the veins of his form, adding even more beautiful contrast to his white skin.</p><p>Although still a demon, the Wretch could no longer be called a Baron of Hell; his visage alone disallowed that much. In the eyes of Vega, Samur, the Khans, and the Maykr race, he was once again the first of a new breed of creature, a Heavenly Baron. But the Wretch didn't let something like that go to his head; after his reincarnation was finished, he quickly adorned his new suit so that he may acquaint himself with its systems, which is what he did this past week in addition to returning to his work. Speaking of, it was not only his suit that Samur and the Khans used to keep busy.</p><p>After receiving confirmation from Vega that A. he was alright and B. the portal device did show potential, they went ahead with the original plan of making a celestial locator powered by the Dark One's soul sphere. But, as weird as it may sound, it didn't feel right to do much more until the Wretch returned; they felt if anyone had the right to complete the device and give it another chance, it would be him. And thanks to his newly acquired suit and flesh, it was impossible for the Dark One to have any effect on him, which was a great relief for all.</p><p>"It's coming along quite nicely," Samur commented as he and the Wretch worked alongside each other again, with the addition of a few angels and drones to increase their speed and efficiency.</p><p>"Yes, it should be finished soon. Far ahead of our initial estimations." He replied. "However, I can't help but worry. Have we overlooked anything crucial?" He asked.</p><p>"Not on our end. The only unknown regarding any of this was how the Dark One might impact you. But that has been solved. And no matter how much time we spend thinking about it, we cannot possibly predict what will be waiting for us when we find them. All we can do is prepare to the best of our ability and be ready to fight." Samur answered.</p><p>"Something the Slayer knows better than any of us." He replied, "How is he, by the way?" He inquired.</p><p>"The angels who I've asked to keep watch over him report nothing too unusual. He had a small skirmish with some demons of Lucifer's circle, but that isn't very meaningful. However, they have noticed a strange deviation in his behavior." Samur informed.</p><p>"Please elaborate." He requested.</p><p>"From their perspective, he's become more withdrawn and on guard. More than what is normal for him. They've also observed moments where he seems to be lost in a trance-like state, though that could easily be him lost in his mind." Samur explained.</p><p>"The Slayer like myself is a being of habit. Everything from his conduct to his personality is maintained as strictly as possible to ensure complete control. Although this is nothing more than my personal opinion, I do think any deviation or change no matter how minor should be a cause for concern." He said</p><p>"It is something to keep tabs on. But you know, no matter what we do or how we approach him, he'd never admit to any kind of problems." Samur reminded, "However, if nothing like the Hell Wave should happen before then, by the end of the week, whatever issues he might be dealing with could be solved." He said.</p><p>"How?" The Wretch questioned.</p><p>"His friends are throwing him a celebration. Which was inevitable since they assumed they'd never get to see him again." He revealed.</p><p>"Hmph. That's considerate of them." The Wretch commented, "Hopefully, nothing does occur before it is seen to its end. He does deserve some respite." He added.</p><p>"Agreed," Samur replied.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"I know this might seem pointless, but I am sad to see you go," Vega told his daughter as she and Husk prepared to return to Lucifer's circle.</p><p>Even though they didn't spend that much time in each other's company, barely any, the creator's parental side couldn't help but get sorrowful at his child's departure from Urdak.</p><p><em>"Father, you know you can go anywhere in creation you want instantaneously." </em>Azrael reminded with a smile, both amused and touched, that he'd miss having them here.</p><p>"I'm well aware. But it was so nice having you close by. Even if we couldn't make the most of it." He said.</p><p>"You can keep her if you want." Husk offered in a dry tone of voice, which caught both of them off guard, especially her.</p><p><em>"Husk! How could you say such a thing?" </em>She questioned in shock.</p><p>"Did something happen between you two?" Vega inquired.</p><p>"Nah, nothing serious like a fight or anything in that ballpark." He replied while crossing his arms, "But she's developed a real nasty habit of getting as close to me as possible." He explained.</p><p>"Close emotionally or physically?" Vega asked.</p><p>"The latter, for now." He answered.</p><p><em>"I was helping you to walk! You can't possibly be suggesting that was me being clingy!" </em>She exclaimed defensively.</p><p>"No. That I appreciated and thanked you one or two times for, what I'm referring to is how any time I took a nap, or whenever you saw an opportunity, you couldn't keep yourself from cuddling me." He said.</p><p>Expecting her to say something else as an objection, Vega was surprised when Azrael averted her gaze and looked embarrassed.</p><p><em>"...It's not my fault you're soft..." </em>She muttered.</p><p>"This is exactly why I shouldn't have let you carry me so much. Now you're obsessed with my freaking fur." He said.</p><p><em>"Obsessed is a little strong, don't you think?" </em>She replied.</p><p>"Pardon my interruption." Vega spoke up, deciding to step in, "But from my point of view, Husk, any time I saw you last week when she carried you about before you could walk again, you seemed fairly content. Are you sure this is about her desire to cuddle with you and not about showing your softer side to the others?" He suggested.</p><p>Oh, how the tables turned in an instant, for that idea hadn't come to mind for Azrael until her father pointed it out. And when she looked at Husk with widened eyes of surprise, it was his turn to look away out of embarrassment.</p><p><em>"Aww, Husk. That's really what this is about, isn't it?" </em>She asked sweetly.</p><p>"I'll leave you two alone then. It seems you now have something to talk about," Vega told them before suddenly leaving.</p><p>"You're fucking dead to me, Vega!" Husk shouted after him.</p><p><em>"Husk, you know there's nothing wrong with showing your friends more of who you are," </em>Azrael said while opening a portal for them to travel through.</p><p>"Az, not one fucking word about any of the shit we've said or done with each other makes it back to them ya hear me? If even ONE of them knows, I'll have to find some other circle of Hell to live in because my life in this one will be bad enough to make me miss the one I had on earth." He told her sternly before walking through.</p><p><em>"Fine, I'll keep quiet. But only if you let me carry you some more." </em>She teased, causing him to groan right as she followed.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, In Lucifer's Circle...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Oh my fucking god, it feels SOOOOOOOOO good to get out of the studio!" Angel Dust shouted at the top of his lungs as he walked around.</p><p>With only a few days left until the celebration was going to happen, things had finally calmed down enough to where everyone could comfortably leave their residences. Of course, the first place they had to go was the building where it was being held since only Blitzo and Co had been able to see it during this time, with Charlie, Vagatha, and Lilith popping in when they weren't also swarmed with other business. So for them, this was an exciting outing; they're getting to check out all the booths before anyone else, try out all the snacks and food that'll be served, and snag themselves some merchandise, though Blitzo was strict about that last one.</p><p>"Hell yeah, it does. I swear another fucking week cooped up in there, and I was gonna start chucking bombs at the assholes outside," Cherri said as she and Katie walked alongside him, her arms folded behind her head.</p><p>"Yeah, don't do that, we're still a new business, and that would be an instant death sentence," Katie told her.</p><p>"Ah, come on, Katie! You're the head of our PR and are a fucking wiz at it! I'm sure you'd find some way to put a positive spin on it." She replied with complete confidence in her.</p><p>"Just because I'm good at my job doesn't mean I can save our asses if you decide to blow up our potential customers," Katie said with an unamused expression.</p><p>"Speaking of, we should go see how Vox and Velvet are doing." Angel Dust suggested, remembering that they too have a booth for his game's demo.</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea. Vox has been wound pretty tight these last couple of days; even I'm worried he might try to bite our heads off if we bother him." Katie disagreed.</p><p>"He's been normal around Velvet and top hat, though." Cherri pointed out.</p><p>"Only because he can never bring himself to be truly angry with Velvet, and egg boy is the only person on his staff who, in his own words, isn't a retarded monkey." Angel Dust said.</p><p>"Well, if we're not going to see them, then what the fuck are we going to do? Because we've seen all the booths, and we've got our share of the shit." She replied before holding up two burlap sacks full of merchandise.</p><p>"You better not break my stuff, or I will kill you," Katie warned, not appreciative of how carefree she was carrying those.</p><p>"If I do, we'll just take more~" She replied whimsically with an ear-to-ear grin.</p><p>"Ey, no fucking killing each other in this fucking building. You wanna make a mess before the party even happens?" Angel Dust told them, which brought him to a complete stop as he realized something, "Hold on, isn't Verosika supposed to show up for rehearsal?" He asked.</p><p>"I think so. But why do you care about that? From how Lilith described her, she seems like a cunt." Cherri responded.</p><p>"Don't you remember what Loona and Octavia told us? Will managed to get her to let them use her studio for their practice, so if she's supposed to be here, they're probably going to come with her." He explained.</p><p>"I don't know, I can't imagine Loona of all people riding in a car with her for more than three minutes at best before she tries to rip her throat out with her teeth," Katie said.</p><p>"Honestly, I can't imagine Will being able to ride in a car with her either." Cherri chimed in, "I think he'd rather walk all the way here than listen to her go on and on and on about how amazing she is or how our circle is so lucky that she ended up in it or some stupid shit like that." She suggested.</p><p>Before they could continue the trio along with everyone else in the building suddenly heard loud music blaring out of the stage area speakers.</p><p>"Or, we could just go ask them ourselves." Angel Dust suggested while plugging his ears, receiving nods from Cherri and Katie, who did the same.</p><p>Following the music to its source, though thankfully halfway there, it stopped; when they reached their destination, their ears were met with a new unpleasant noise.</p><p>"No, no, no! What is wrong with you? Like ACTUALLY wrong with you?!" Verosika shouted at one of her employees while both were on stage, "Are you TRYING to blow our fucking ears out? Or maybe you want to have the speakers explode during the show for some flashy improvised pyro fucking technics?!" She suggested.</p><p>"Sheesh, something crawled up her cooch and died." Angel Dust said as he put a hand on his hip.</p><p>"Celebrities, great for guest spots and ratings, but you have to restrain the urge to rip out their spine and play jump rope with it," Katie told them.</p><p>"I-I'M SORRY MISS MAYDAY! I-I'LL GET IT FIXED!" The employee promised in a panic, looking down at her furious expression as she held him up by his shirt.</p><p>"You're damn right you are! Everything is going to be perfect for the performance, understand? And that goes to all of you!" She exclaimed as she looked around at the other employees present, "If anything goes wrong or is even slightly off, I will wring all of your necks for making my William's big day anything BUT perfect!" She threatened.</p><p>"William? Who's that? Her boyfriend or something?" Cherri asked with a scoff, sorry for the poor bastard who was currently shackled to her.</p><p>But as a few seconds passed by and that name lingered in their minds, the trio started to feel a little uneasy with who she could be referring to.</p><p>"...No...there's no fucking way..." Angel Dust said dismissively.</p><p>"Yeah, I mean, come on, there's WAY too much wrong with that possibility." Cherri agreed, each of them assuming they were all thinking the same thing.</p><p>"And even if it weren't impossible or didn't make us want to rip out our eyes, we know he doesn't like people calling him by his full name." Katie reminded.</p><p>Believing that whoever William was just happened to have the same name as their friend, the trio was about to turn on their heels and walk away. Here's the thing though, when people walk across a stage when things are pretty quiet, it's easy to hear them, especially if a lot of the person's weight is put into each one. So when the three demons heard heavy footsteps, the kind that stays in your memory no matter how much time passes, walking on the surface of the stage, amplifying their volume, they all froze in place.</p><p><em>"No...fucking...way..." </em>Each of them thought, hoping that the next thing they heard was something, ANYTHING at all, to relieve the stress that was quickly building.</p><p>"Oh, William! There you are!" They heard Verosika exclaim joyously before she dropped the demon she was holding on his ass and hurried over to this new individual, "Did you see the dressing room I had arranged for you and your friends? If so, PLEASE tell me you like it!" She begged.</p><p>"It was...nice...I guess...I've only seen one before, so I don't know what to base it on..." The person replied.</p><p>In a manner no different than turning a stone statue Angel Dust, Katie, and Cherri all looked back to see what was going on with their eyes, holding out as much as they could to believe this was all one horrifying mistake. But it wasn't; standing there next to that pink-skinned super model-looking whore was Will, THEIR WILL.</p><p>"What? No! That can't be true! I refuse to believe someone as amazing as you haven't seen his fair share of dressing rooms!" She said in disbelief.</p><p>"I spent over half my life killing demons...not a whole lot of time for interviews or appearances on game shows..." He explained.</p><p>"Well, that is going to change! After your party is all said and done, I will dedicate my time to making sure you get everything you're owed! You are going to be bigger than Lord Lucifer! More established than any Overlord! Stalked by more creepy obsessed fans than even I am!" She promised.</p><p>"Really? You'd do all that for me despite the fact we've only known each other for the last two weeks?..." He questioned.</p><p>"Absolutely!" She responded before getting a big ear-to-ear smile, "Only the best for my boyfriend, after all~" She told him with a blissful sigh as she took a step closer to wrap her arms around his neck.</p><p>She wouldn't be able to carry that desire out, sadly. But it wasn't because he stopped her or rejected the advance. Right as she extended her arms out a series of bullets shot between her and the Slayer, impacting and embedding themselves into various parts of the stage. Almost everyone was startled by this, the Slayer the sole exception, and when they all slowly turned their heads in the direction of the gunfire, they were surprised, again except the Slayer, to find Angel Dust standing there with a Tommy gun gripped tightly in his hands, a murderous rage-filled expression present on his features.</p><p>"IF YOU LAY ONE GODDAMN FINGER ON HIS PERFECT ASS, I SWEAR TO FUCKING VEGA! I WILL PUT SO MANY FUCKING HOLES IN YOU THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH COCK IN HELL TO FUCK THEM ALL AT ONCE!" He shouted at her; fangs bore ready to unload his entire clip.</p><p>In reaction to that, the Slayer looked at Cherri and Katie to see if they were in the right state of mind for him to ask if they could calm the spider down. But they weren't, Cherri already had two bombs summoned in each hand, ready to lay waste to the stage, and Katie had a look that could only be described as a serial killer at the moment before they strike. Thankfully he, Verosika, and the employees in the immediate vicinity weren't the only ones who heard that outburst, as two more of their group came running out from backstage.</p><p>"WAIT! DON'T SHOOT ANYMORE!" Octavia shouted while waving her hands frantically in the air, "AND NOT JUST BECAUSE WE'RE UP HERE!" She added.</p><p>"Wait...did you two fucking KNOW about this shit?! And you didn't fucking tell us?!" Cherri questioned, her eye growing wide and filling with a passionate fire of anger and betrayal.</p><p>"We've only known since last week. And it was Will who asked us NOT to tell you because he knew you psychos would pull this kind of crap." Loona replied.</p><p>"Does...that mean it's..." Cherri began to mutter, assuming that he'd want it kept secret because they were somehow in an actual relationship.</p><p>"No." The Slayer said sternly, nipping that in the bud before it went any further, "If you guys promise not to kill anyone...or at least attempt to...then I'll tell you what's going on..." He offered.</p><p>"Wait, what? No!" Verosika suddenly exclaimed in a defiant tone as she looked at him, "You can't be serious, honey! One of them shot at me, and you want to bring them backstage? Out of the question!" She said.</p><p>"Honey?..." Katie questioned with a twitch of her eye, her fingers slowly becoming sharper to resemble claws.</p><p>"They're my friends...and this is shocking news to them...would you rather I ignore them and treat them like dirt which would only make them angrier and cause more damage?..." He asked.</p><p>"You act like we don't have bodyguards and security for this exact situation." She answered.</p><p>"If anyone tries to put their hand on any of them, they're losing their torso...and not because of me..." He told her bluntly, hoping that it'd be enough for her to understand the situation.</p><p>"...Fine..." She hesitantly relucted with a sigh, a sad puppy-like expression on her face as she did, "But if I agree to this, you have to let me hug you." She requested.</p><p>Knowing that it'd only make things worse if he disagreed, he nodded to show that'd be alright. Letting out a slight squeal in delight, Verosika hurried over and hugged him, even going so far as to nuzzle her head against his helmet. Now you'd think seeing this would make the trio more furious, along with their lust for her blood to skyrocket. But seeing the famous pop star whose commanding personality and overall bitchy demeanor were just as well known as she was, act scarily similar to Charlie confused them more than anything.</p><p>"Um...this IS Verosika Mayday, right?" Cherri whispered to Angel Dust and Katie.</p><p>"Unless we're all stupid, yeah, there's no mistake on our part." He whispered back.</p><p>"I don't know, I've seen almost every interview with that bitch, and she is that and then some. And coming from someone who used to be the top bitch in our circle that's saying something." Katie told them.</p><p>"Yo! Three stooges!" Loona called out with a whistle to get their attention, "Come on, we're heading back." She directed as she, Octavia, and the Slayer walked backstage.</p><p>Ignoring that nickname because there were more important things on their minds, the trio hurried onto the stage and followed the others to their dressing room. Upon arriving, the three of them discovered the one praise they were willing to give Verosika, and that was she could put together a damn fine luxurious space.</p><p>"Goddamn it! This place looks better than my office!" Angel Dust exclaimed angrily as he held out his arms, baffled at how a temporary dressing room was more extravagant than a room he decorated himself.</p><p>"Focus on your lack of interior decorating skills later," Katie told him.</p><p>"...The hell is that supposed to mean?..." He questioned, genuinely hurt by the possibility she thought he had no taste.</p><p>"Guys, STFU." Cherri said before plopping down on a couch nearby, "Get comfy because Will's gotta explain the circus sideshow we had front row seats to outside." She reminded.</p><p>"There really isn't much to say..." He warned them.</p><p>"Bullshit. You told us, YOUR FRIENDS, that you weren't comfortable being called by your first name! So why does Verosika, who you've known for less than a month, get that privilege? How is that fair?!" Angel Dust asked.</p><p>"It isn't. But I can't tell her not to because she'll start to cry, which is entirely my fault..." He answered.</p><p>"How is her emotional instability your fault?" Katie inquired, now legitimately curious at this point.</p><p>"As I said, there isn't much to share; it can be summarized with the fact she's a succubus... which thanks to her I've learned are as stubborn as they are stupid..." He began before recounting the tale.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Two Weeks Ago...</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Life at the Eldritch estate was surprisingly comfortable for the Slayer. While the staff was a bit starstruck as he expected, they still respected his space and weren't annoying or anything similar so that he could work through his thoughts in comfort and peace. But then Verosika Mayday showed up, a celebrity Stella knew and cashed in favor with to take part in his celebration since every other notable figure in the circle was either hyper-paranoid or in hiding. However, when the succubus learned that this job was for him, her whole attitude changed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For reasons he assumed were purely based around sex, she was eager to perform and no longer needed Stella to use her I.O.U. In the first few days of her arrival at the manor, being given a free room so it'd be easier for her travel-wise, her attempts to seduce him were all methods he expected. She tried walking around in lingerie, her regular underwear, and finally nude first before that ended when Stella demanded she remains clothed. Then she tried rubbing herself against him like an animal in heat, putting his arm between her breasts and even trying to use her powers to make him horny, which of course went nowhere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At that point, Verosika was desperate, but not because she actually wanted to have sex with him. See, for her, it was the ultimate status achievement at the moment in their circle, have sex with the legendary Slayer, and she'd be the single most popular and talked about celebrity, no doubt about it. But as he continued to deny her advances, ignore her body, and her powers failed at every turn, which should've been a no-brainer, she was pushed to do something so wrong it's considered taboo even in Hell. Both Succubi and Incubi-type demons can prey on, manipulate, and generally affect a person's desires so long as that person is HUMAN.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Against fellow Hellspawn, these abilities and others like them both in the same category or otherwise are wholly nullified, less the entity in question is at the power of an Overlord or higher. If they weren't, then Hell wouldn't be an ever ravenous battlefield for supremacy, but instead, a contest to see who can make who have sex first and hold it over them for the rest of their afterlife, along with a few other things. Yet there is no rest for the wicked, the most skilled potion crafters in Hell Lucifer's circle or elsewhere have concocted elixirs strong enough to ignore this; in short, they were love potions. And so, in a moment of poor decision making and an inability to assess what is truly important in life, somehow she managed to acquire one of these brews to use on him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here's the thing, even if he were dumb enough to allow himself to be drugged by such a blatant attempt, which is what hers was, it'd still do absolutely nothing. Spells, poisons, and other such afflictions didn't affect him anymore. The only reason the demons of Doom were able to imprison him is solely from the MANY spells and runes they used to keep him in the coffin. But at this point, he was starting to get both tired and annoyed by her actions; unlike Angel Dust, who was hornier, there was no sincerity to it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn't care about him, only what it would do for her social standing if something happened between them. This is how on that fateful day when she returned from checking out the building for the first time and came out to be with him outside, her lust for him would temporarily be transformed into love. When she first entered the manor, she headed straight for the kitchen to get a snack to make her feel better about dealing with Bltizo. Doing that allowed her to see a staff member, a maid, to be precise, who was currently getting a glass of juice ready for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At this moment, she saw the perfect opportunity to slip him the potion. Stealthily knocking over a decorative vase nearby with her tail, this caused the maid to scamper away to get a broom and pan to clean it up. Once she was gone, Variska took the potion from her pocket, having kept it in her flask so no one would be the wiser, and poured it into his beverage. To her credit, she was smart enough to make sure the potion lacked any color, so his juice which was ordinary lemonade didn't look any different to the naked eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All that was left to do was act normal; she made for the side of the building he was on, made sure to put on a show so Stella would try to stop her, then she'd hug him like she'd been doing and wait for her plan to succeed. If it had been anyone else, literally any other soul in all of creation, even someone from Heaven, this would've worked. But he was the Slayer; on top of his already hyper-vigilant nature and his high tech Maykr suit that allowed him to detect the potion in his beverage easily, he was now wise to the possibility of potions being in consumables thanks to that stunt Alastor pulled six months ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, with all this being said, there is still one question: how did she manage to drink it? She knew his drink was spiked with the potion, so if he tried offering it to her, she'd reject it or realize he knew too. So how did her plan go so wrong? How did this one-sided relationship happen? From the facts presented, it just doesn't make sense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Surprisingly, it was the Slayer's fault this happened. In a sick twist at the hands of karma, the Slayer, in a moment of weakness due to his irritation of her behavior gradually building to its boiling point, threw the drink in her face hoping to get it through to her that this was never going to work and it needed to stop. Turns out, Verosika didn't skimp whoever made the potion when it came to payment; she paid top dollar for them to make an elixir so powerful it had to work on him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This meant that all that needed to happen to work on the recipient was contact with the person. Even if it were just on the skin, it'd do what was intended if the whole potion was used. So when he threw that drink in her face, getting most of it on her skin, some in her mouth, and some in her eyes, it was guaranteed to make her head over heels for him. But wait, if all she needed to do was throw it on him, why go through the effort of slipping it in his drink?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Simple, he never took the suit off nor removed his helmet. The ONLY time she'd ever get a chance to use the potion was if he ate or drank anything. Furthermore, let's argue that the brew could've seeped through the suit somehow, which was impossible; the very moment she tried throwing ANYTHING at him, he'd break her wrist. So in a way, this was inevitable, the one man she could never seduce pushed her to use extreme measures, which in turn caused him to lose his temper in a brief instance, and that's all that happened.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Present</em>
</p><hr/><p>"There you have it..." The Slayer concluded, his story at its end, "So, do you three still want to kill her?..." He asked.</p><p>"Pfft, you kidding me? Honestly, I feel bad for her. The broad's pathetic." Angel Dust answered with a scoff, "Don't get me wrong, I know I'm forward and have no shame. But even I get the message when someone just isn't into me, this bitch went to the trouble of finding a potion maker who, during the reform of all times, was willing to give her something that goes against one of the oldest laws there is. Even someone like me who doesn't give a shit about that kind of stuff knows not to try that." He explained.</p><p>"Agreed." Katie said as she crossed her arms, "The one nice thing I could've said about her is her abundance of confidence. But seeing how little it took to make her desperate is laughable." She commented, "But enough about that, how long does this potion last for?" She asked.</p><p>"Impossible to say...when I told Loona and Octavia about it, they told Velvet who promised to look into it...after all, she is one of the best at making potions in this circle, and she'd know the others who're skilled too...so her help is invaluable..." He answered.</p><p>"How many people knew about this besides us?!" Angel Dust questioned, alarmed that someone else was in the know.</p><p>"Only Velvet, I promise..." He replied.</p><p>"How come you didn't want us to know?" Katie inquired.</p><p>"Maybe it has something to do with the submachine gun that Angel's still holding..." He suggested.</p><p>Looking down at his arms when he said that Angel saw his weapon, causing him to send it away, followed by a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"Yeah, alright, you got us there..." He said while rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry we got so crazy and shit." He apologized.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you...but I honestly didn't think you two would care if someone like Verosika was trying to seduce me..." The Slayer explained.</p><p>"I do feel like an idiot about it now. And not just because of the why behind it." Katie admitted.</p><p>At that moment, the Slayer realized something. During this conversation, only Katie and Angel Dust said anything, but Cherri had kept quiet for some reason. Looking over at the couch where she laid, what he found was shocking. Instead of being relieved or having her usual cocky attitude back, she looked nervous, possibly even scared.</p><p>"Cherri?..." He said, which got her to look at him, "Is something wrong?..." He asked.</p><p>Now noticing Cherri's odd demeanor, everyone's eyes went to her, which didn't help her unease.</p><p>"Cherri?" Angel Dust repeated because she kept silent which was concerning.</p><p>"...At the beginning...you said you were working through your thoughts...what did you mean by that?" She asked.</p><p>Now understanding what had her so upset, everyone looked at the Slayer with looks of concern of their own. This wasn't intentional, mind you, merely a reflex since they knew why she was asking, but when he saw their expressions, it clicked.</p><p>"...You heard me that night, didn't you?..." He asked as he looked at everyone, "And you told them..." He added.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Will. And I do mean that!" She apologized, confirming his suspicion, "I heard you scream while I was sleeping; I assumed it was from the game, so I got up to check and see what was going on...and...that's when I saw you with your head in your hands..." She explained.</p><p>"I assume you also heard the things I was saying..." He said, to which she nodded.</p><p>Letting out a long heavy sigh, the Slayer hoped that none of them heard him that night, and he could deal with this on his own. But now that he knew his friends had been worrying about him this whole time, on top of planning this party, he felt guilty for keeping this from them even if they already were aware.</p><p>"Okay. I'm going to tell you what happened that night. But I need you to promise me you won't tell the others until the party's over. Enough surprises have happened that have caused trouble, and I don't want this to be one of them." He told them, speaking more seriously than he ever had.</p><p>"I think I speak for everyone when I say we agree, right?" Katie asked the group, receiving nods in return.</p><p>"Good. Thank you." He said to show his appreciation, "Now, I'm going to be direct with you. But what I have to say is going to be upsetting. I'm sorry for that." He apologized in advance before continuing, "What happened that night...when you heard me scream Cherri...I had a nightmare...and during it...I was fighting demons...only after I got done killing most of them the Dark One spoke to me...and...he turned the demons...into all of you..." He revealed.</p><p>"So...that means you killed us in your nightmare?" Octavia asked.</p><p>"Yes." He answered.</p><p>"Will, don't take this the wrong way, big guy, but...that's not the worst thing in the world." Angel Dust said, "I mean, not saying we all have dreams of killing each other or something similar. But we know how much you've been through and the kind of fucked up shit that asshole put you up against. So it makes sense you'd have a nightmare like this at least once or even twice." He reasoned.</p><p>"No, Angel, you don't understand..." The Slayer responded as he tightened his fists, "The nightmare itself isn't the problem...it's why it happened... on the one hand, it could just be a horrible dream I had...but then there's another possibility...where if the right situation happens...if I get lost in the frenzy as I used to or when I was sealed in Doom...if you guys happen to be there or nearby, there's a real chance this could happen...and I wouldn't realize it until it was too late..." He explained.</p><p>Hearing him say something like that was admittedly unsettling. But giving it more thought was a perfectly rational fear for him to have. He's already lost everything he cared about once because of the Dark One and Doom. So it makes sense he'd always be worried about losing that again if he ever got it back.</p><p>And when they reached that conclusion, it hit them all like a freight train, that he cared about them enough to be so worked up about this nightmare he had.</p><p>"Will, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but that would never happen," Katie spoke up to get his attention on her specifically, "And before you ask, here's how I know that's true and not just wishful thinking. It's a couple of things, actually." She continued while walking over to him, "To start with, when it comes to preparation, you are unmatched. Even if you didn't have this nightmare to make you question yourself, there's absolutely no way you'd let anything happen to us, nor would you allow us to be put in a dangerous situation where we could get hurt. This leads into your personality and how you'd sooner be willing to cut your hand or arm off with that chainsaw of yours before you even thought about hurting or killing someone who doesn't deserve it. Which lands us on my final point that you are hands down the nicest person who's ever come into Hell, and that's saying something since Vega's been here, and he's literally god." She listed as she came to a stop a few inches away from him, "So, in conclusion, even though I'm not trying to make you sound stupid for being afraid, because ANYONE including me would be freaked out if they had that same nightmare. What I am telling you is that you aren't an out-of-control psychopath. Even in your most brutal moments, you knew exactly who to shoot with those big bad guns of yours. The only way you'd ever think of hurting us is if we fucked you over in a major way, which both you and us know would never happen." She assured.</p><p>"You...sound so confident..." He replied.</p><p>"Of course I do. You are the guy who saved my life, remember?" She asked as a gentle caring smile came to her face.</p><p>Whether it was her smile, her way of speaking to him, both working together perfectly, the Slayer felt more relaxed in that moment than he had in a long time. Because of this, he was able to stand up without feeling a massive weight on his shoulders.</p><p>"Thanks, Katie..." He told her as he let out a sigh, "I still need to sort things out for myself...but that did lift my spirits..." He admitted.</p><p>"You've helped pick us up when we were down; about time we got off our sorry asses and did the same for you right?" She replied as her smile grew, "But for now, what do you say we just block all of our problems and serious shit out until your party's over with? Then when we're all sober and in our right minds again, we can sit in a circle or some shit and work through why we're so fucked up?" She suggested.</p><p>"Yeah...that sounds...nice..." He agreed.</p><p>"Good. Now go on and get back out there to deal with that horny bitch. Since we know she's hopped up on a potion, she could actually be crying her eyes out that you're not within a five-foot distance of her." She said.</p><p>Simply nodding in response, this time the Slayer then left the room, leaving his friends alone to talk among themselves. But before they could do that, something else happened. The moment he closed the door and was out of earshot, Katie collapsed into his seat.</p><p>"Heh. Knew your knees were about to give out." Angel Dust said with a smirk as she let out a long deep sigh.</p><p>"That...was by far...the hardest fucking thing I've ever had to do..." She breathed out.</p><p>"What? Being emotionally vulnerable and letting Will see the softer side of that go-getting attitude of yours?" Loona questioned.</p><p>"Yes...in every possible way, I am drained..." She replied.</p><p>"Well, it's a good thing we're in here then." Cherri said with a smile before pointing to a nearby fridge, which she knew HAD to be fully stocked, "We've got plenty of shit in there to get us back to normal! And the best part is it's all on Verosika!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I can drink to that." Angel Dust said before heading straight towards it.</p><hr/><p>Week 5. Second Half. Urdak.</p><hr/><p>"Hmm...so...we can't find them..." Vega said slowly, more flabbergasted by this development than upset or disappointed.</p><p>A few days have passed since the celestial locator was finished, and since then, it has been running nonstop. Despite this, it has not been able to locate the Dark One as they hoped. At first, they weren't sure how this was possible; the whole reason they decided to power this device with his own is so it would track him precisely. Even Vega was at a loss, based on his knowledge of souls and their properties, which was unrivaled seeing as how he created them, it made sense to him that this power which was so unique to the Dark One, would allow them to find any piece that remained, even if it were just his sentience which was the case.</p><p>But as he, Samur, the Wretch, and the Khans carefully studied what was happening, they soon figured out what the issue was. You see, a celestial locator is more or less a highly advanced sonar; depending on the construction of the device, what it does is scan within its possible range to detect celestial bodies. And once this information is obtained, it sets to work analyzing it and identifying the various locations and objects to form a 100% accurate map/diagram. Given that this one is of Maykr design and is based in Heaven, essentially meaning its range is limitless, it allows them to search every possible place in creation for the Dark One.</p><p>Now, of course, they set parameters for the search. They made sure to exclude Hell for starters; thanks to the Slayer's recent scans, they knew the Dark One wasn't there. Next, they narrowed their search in the mortal realm to the most probable locations they went to, with the one attached primarily to Lucifer's circle being the top candidate. Right there, at that moment, as they thought they were at the precipice of glory, they discovered their current dilemma.</p><p>You see, The Dark One's power is unrefined corruption, evil in its purest natural state, and it was indeed the only source of this type of corruption. So when they tried searching for more of it, they were met with nothing, but only when it came to finding more of that particular type, as for locating sin of ANY kind, oh, that was practically handed to them on a silver platter. Unfortunately, nothing of value could be discerned from this data at the moment, for there was nothing new about the general sin and evil beings in the mortal realm, the world tied to Lucifer's circle was naturally overabundant in both.</p><p>"We hoped that we could locate Valentino or the other demons. But whether it's through powerful sorcery they are hidden, the device needs calibration, or they are simply using the lack of defining characteristics the Dark One's power allows to their advantage, we cannot be sure at this time." The Wretch listed.</p><p>"How long will it take us to improve our search?" Vega asked, looking at Samur.</p><p>"By using all of Hell's circles, its rulers, and the demons inside of it as a means to form a chart of the different types of sin, at best it will take about half a week to finish." He answered.</p><p>"But even in the best outcome, we're not guaranteed success, sadly." The current Khan spoke up with a sigh, "Although being able to sort it all out in a more precise manner is vital. We will still need to locate a particular deviation from what we see here. Which in of itself given the sheer amount and all the different possibilities for their current location, could take weeks or possibly months." She explained.</p><p>"I'm sure by that point they'll either carry out whatever plan they have or go stir crazy from hiding and attempt to kill each other," Vega said.</p><p>"When have we ever been so fortunate, creator?" The Wretch asked.</p><p>"Never. But even god can hope things turn out well." He answered.</p><p>"Are there no other possibilities? Any other method or approach we could take to make this easier for us?" One of the Khans questioned.</p><p>"Afraid not. The best thing we can do besides continue our work is to make proper preparations. It's safe to assume they'll be targeting Lucifer's circle with whatever they have planned. So I suggest we increase the presence of Sentinels, have your son tell the public it's only for the reform, and also begin establishing a few Maykr made structures in the more isolated parts of the territory." Samur told them.</p><p>"Would that not alarm the people? Our presence in particular." Another Khan inquired.</p><p>"What would we rather have, the people a slight bit annoyed or cautious that we are up to something. Or the Dark One and his entourage suddenly appearing with a possible horde or even army of newly made demons, who would be able to slaughter too many lives before any of us, including the Slayer, could stop it in time to where it doesn't provide them a serious advantage?" He proposed.</p><p>"As usual, I must agree with Samur." The Wretch said, giving them his choice on the matter, "A few upset citizens is no price at all when genocide is the alternative outcome." He argued.</p><p>"A very powerful, if albeit harshly grim point, Wretch." Vega said, agreeing with them both, "However, to ensure that the construction of these facilities happens in absolute secrecy, we will need the utmost efficiency at which the drones can work. This means this task shall fall onto the Khans as when they are all working together, it is at our greatest potential." He decided.</p><p>"Considering their work with Doom's deconstruction is nearly complete, that is a perfect choice." The Wretch agreed.</p><p>"Glad you think so. You're going with them." He revealed.</p><p>"May I ask why?" The Wretch inquired, as he wasn't sure there was a legitimate reason behind this or if it was another of the creator's attempts to make him feel better.</p><p>"You have that new suit of yours, which means if something does happen in the circle, you can be there to assist Will as well as my son Gabriel immediately." He explained.</p><p>"Oh, yes, of course. That makes perfect sense." The Wretch replied.</p><p>"Did you think I was sending you with them so that you could finally tell them the names you've come up with?" He asked.</p><p>"Names? What names?" One of the Khans asked.</p><p>When she asked that, everyone froze where they were. For the second time this week, Vega unintentionally let something slip that wasn't supposed to be mentioned.</p><p>"Father?" Another of the Khans spoke, all seven of them looking at him curiously.</p><p>"...You know, I just remembered, Abaddon wanted me to inform them how you liked the suit so far, Wretch, and I forgot to do it. I'll go see them right now." He said before opening a portal to his child's circle, only to then go through it as fast as possible.</p><p>As the portal closed, all seven Khans were left to look at the Wretch, who could feel their gazes at the back of his skull.</p><p><em>"Hm, so this is what the desire to strike down god is like..." </em>He thought to himself, unable to keep from feeling some animosity towards Vega for what just happened.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, In Lucifer's Circle...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Have you ever wanted to hit a woman? Not in an abusive way or in the sense you wanted to do serious harm, but solely because this particular female was slowly wearing away your patience and restraint? This is something Husk had been feeling ever since he got back to Hell. He expected his friends, Charlie, in particular, to be overjoyed that he was finally back; he also expected the buckets of tears that came from some of them too.</p><p>And at first, he was honestly delighted that they gave enough of a shit about him to be so worked up, though he, of course, kept his I don't give a fuck exterior up the whole time so they wouldn't know. Even the Slayer, who was the least emotional of them all, gave him a firm handshake and welcomed him back, and in his and everyone else's eyes, that was the equivalent of a hug from Charlie. He also suggested that they use his celebration as a welcome home party for Husk, though only their group would know about that. Everything was looking so lovely by that point; his friends were happy to see him, the Slayer wanted to share his party with him, what could ruin this?</p><p>NIFTY. Although she was one of Husk's oldest and closest friends, with Alastor shockingly being the second, he knew she'd be clingy after all that's happened. But this was Nifty times a thousand; she was near him at every possible second except for when he went to the bathroom or to his room to sleep; she talked nonstop, asking him all sorts of questions about his relationship with Azrael or how his recovery went. SPEAKING OF AZRAEL, the SUPPOSED angel of death who is meant to be scary and intimidating, SHE had NO freaking problems with this!</p><p>If anything, she supported Nifty's behavior, believing that what Husk needed now was as much time as possible with his friends to lighten up his mood. But now, on the day of the Slayer's celebration, he, Nifty, and Azrael were walking through the building, checking out the booths, and enjoying the festivities before the big musical performance was scheduled to happen. Except, he wasn't enjoying himself, with Nifty attached on his right and Azrael seeing no problem with it at all on his left; he was one good push away from losing his goddamn mind. Oh wait, there was one more thing that was pissing him off, but it managed to slip his mind because he was so focused on the red-haired cyclops that was becoming his mortal enemy.</p><p>Alastor, that cheeky son of a bitch, followed behind them at about a foot or so's distance. Now they knew he was there, he was part of their specific group after all, but the reason why the radio demon was hanging back is so he could have a perfect view of Husk's suffering, the fucking bastard.</p><p>"You know Husk, I don't know if I've told you this yet, but I REALLY like your casts!" Nifty complimented, as the feline still had them on his wings and the left side of his face, "It makes you look like the phantom of the opera!" She added.</p><p>"Eight." He replied.</p><p>"Eight?" She questioned.</p><p>"That's how many times you've told me, including that one, fucking EIGHT." He clarified with emphasis, looking at her with widened eyes on the brink of insanity.</p><p>"Oh, huh, guess I'm just so excited that you're back I keep forgetting!" She exclaimed cheerfully, followed by a giggle.</p><p>"I must admit I'm excited as well, Husker." Alastor told him, "The hotel's been so boring without you, but now that you're back, I have plenty of ideas of how we can make up for lost time~" He teased, the aura he gave off quite possibly his most sinister to date.</p><p>Feeling the fragile piece of string that was his sanity getting worn down with each conversation, Husk pulled out a flask to try and numb himself to this shit before anything happened. But right as he opened it and was ready to down the contents in one fell swoop, it was taken from his hand by his mono-eyed companion.</p><p>"Nope! Sorry Husk, but you're still recovering, so no drinking until you're back in tip-top shape!" Nifty told him.</p><p>That's it, that is actually it, the final freaking push that has made the idea of strangling this woman okay in his head.</p><p><em>"Aw, that's so considerate of you, Nifty." </em>Azrael said, once again enabling this kind of behavior, <em>"It warms my soul to know you two care about Husk so much." </em>She admitted.</p><p>"But of course we do! Husker is easily our oldest companion! And I don't just mean his age!" Alastor joked, followed by a laugh.</p><p>That's another thing that Husk learned about Azrael ever since they got back. Despite all logic, she found the radio demon and his "jokes" funny, which is why she too laughed at that. At this point, it might start to sound like Husk was having doubts about his relationship with the angel of death, but in truth, it was the exact opposite. Nifty and Al were two of the weirdest people he'd ever known in his entire life, so although it was never a concern before now, he did worry if they'd get along with Azrael, which they did perfectly.</p><p>And if his friends weren't annoying the piss out of him right now, he'd tell them how much he appreciated them getting along with her, and he'd say the same to Azrael as well. But because they were doing precisely that, he couldn't focus on the relief he felt from his friends and his...female companion (he still wasn't comfortable calling her his girlfriend out of embarrassment), getting along so well. Instead, he had to try harder than he ever did at anything in his life to keep from murdering them right here and now.</p><p><em>"If there is one fucking bright side to this...at least I'm not Will...</em>" He thought with a sigh, knowing that the Slayer had to be swarmed at the moment since this WAS his party after all.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere, In The Slayer's Dressing Room...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"WE'RE GONNA BE SO FUCKING RICH WHEN THIS IS OVER!" Blitzo shouted with the biggest grin he's ever shown, all the while he stood inside a massive pile of cash.</p><p>In a rare moment of nothing going wrong where things were entirely positive, the sale of all Slayer-related merchandise was through the fucking roof. So much so that the booths were being regularly relieved of their cash by Authorities, who were hired as additional security due to Lucifer and Lilith's fear that somehow SOMETHING would go wrong. But as said it didn't, all of the cash was being safely escorted out of the building and delivered securely to the Magne's home, where after the celebration was done with, it'd be appropriately sorted. Yet even in the event some of them kept extra for themselves, or a couple of the employees pocketed a handful of bills, it wouldn't make the slightest possible dent in their rapidly growing fortune.</p><p>"Oh Blitzy, I don't think I've ever seen you so happy before!" Stolas happily exclaimed as he clasped his hands together, glad to see his partner enjoying himself so much.</p><p>"So, this is what it feels like to be successful at one's profession," Moxxie commented, as he, more calmly than his boss, counted bills in his hand.</p><p>"What're you talking about, hon? We were plenty successful as assassins." Millie reminded.</p><p>"Only in the sense that we were good at killing people, not that we were an accomplished business that didn't only stay afloat due to our employer's false tax forms." He countered.</p><p>"Yeah, well, that shit's small-time now!" Blitzo told him, now swimming in the cash pile, "We are richer than those dumb bimbos who marry geezers on their death bed and inherit massive oil companies or shit like that! We're at the top, and there is NO coming down!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"Careful..." The Slayer spoke up; he was sitting nearby in a chair relaxing before the show, "You know the story of Icarus and what happened to him..." He warned.</p><p>"Icarus...sounds like a horse, is it a horse?" Blitzo asked with a surprising amount of enthusiasm, "Don't tell me you killed a horse Will, or that you know someone who did. That would fucking suck!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"...Do...you like horses Blitzo?..." The Slayer asked.</p><p>But before he could receive either an answer or an excuse to that question, the sound of people all dying to see the Slayer suddenly filled the room. The cause, the door to the room was opened by one of the bouncers, all of whom were Hell Hounds that were JACKED. He did that to let Charlie, Vagatha, and Lilith in, who were thankfully unscathed by the horde outside because of the aforementioned bouncers.</p><p>"Thank you, guys!" Charlie called out with a wave and smile, thanking them for their assistance, "They were so nice!" She added as the same bouncer closed the door once they were inside.</p><p>"Yeah, despite looking like they've all killed twenty men, they were actually super cool guys." Vagatha agreed.</p><p>After sharing their praises for the security Verosika hired to keep her beloved William comfortable, Charlie rushed over and gave the space marine the best hug she could. Oh yeah, about that, see the Slayer was one step ahead on the potential situation where Verosika lets it slip about their "relationship." Hence, before today, he asked her not to say or do anything to reveal it because he'd be embarrassed, which was a blatant lie, but it worked due to her current state. As for the whereabouts of Angel Dust, Katie, and Cherri, they were giving the two Vs and snake boy a hand at their booth, for just like everything else, it was swarmed with people wanting to try out the game and get a copy of the demo to take home.</p><p>"It's so nice to hug you again!" Charlie exclaimed with a squeal as she squeezed the Slayer with her arms.</p><p>"You've been hugging me non-stop for the last few days...even though I can go back to the hotel without alerting a crowd now..." He pointed out.</p><p>"I haven't been able to see you for three whole weeks-"</p><p>"Two and a half..." He corrected.</p><p>"It felt like three!" She exclaimed defensively, "My point is that I've missed having you around, and I am making up for lost hug time, okay?" She explained.</p><p>"There's no debating this Will. You've got a princess attached to you." Vagatha joked with an amused smile as she crossed her arms.</p><p>"Really? You're going to assert your position as royalty for this?..." He questioned, looking back at Charlie.</p><p>"If that's what it takes, then yes! I princess Charlotte of this circle of Hell demand you let me hug you!" She ordered with the cutest serious look he'd ever seen.</p><p>"Can't argue with a royal decree then..." He said, playing along, which made her squeal and somehow tightened her hold on him even more.</p><p>"So Will, I thought you were going to be wearing a new suit for the performance?" Lilith inquired, having heard about it from her daughter but wasn't told what it was.</p><p>"I am...going to change before we go on...Verosika has a decent number of songs before it's our turn..." He replied.</p><p>"What's working with her like? From how Blitzo talks about her, she's a massive bitch." Vagatha asked.</p><p>"BECAUSE SHE IS AND THEN SOME!" The Imp shouted.</p><p>"She's...enthusiastic..." The Slayer answered.</p><p>"Really? Seems like she'd be the type to pawn her work on everyone else." She replied.</p><p>"BECAUSE SHE IS!" Blitzo shouted again.</p><p>"Sir, we are all in the same room," Moxxie told him, receiving a wadded-up ball of money to the face in response.</p><p>"Verosika's...dedicated to doing what she feels must be done...some might say a bit too much..." He explained, doing his best to be polite even to her of all people, though partly because he still felt guilty for what he did.</p><p>"Huh, never would've guessed it." She admitted before turning her attention towards Loona and Octavia, who had been oddly quiet so far, "What about you guys? Are you excited about the show?" She asked.</p><p>"Don't. Talk to me." Octavia requested with a dry, emotionless tone as she stared wide-eyed at the floor.</p><p>"Oof, performance anxiety's got you bad." She replied, now looking concerned.</p><p>"What if something goes wrong? What if we mess up the songs? What if we stutter when we sing back up? What if our instruments break? What if they don't like the music?" Octavia muttered rapidly, completely lost in her mind.</p><p>"Ooooookay. Stolas, I think I might've accidentally broken your daughter." She said.</p><p>"Oh no, don't worry about that. Via's always been nervous when it comes to crowds, why I remember this one time during a party I wanted her to sing this song I always sang for her when she was scared as a child, and she-"</p><p>"DAD! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" She suddenly shouted while jumping out of her seat.</p><p>"And that story ALWAYS snaps her back to her senses." He stated proudly, knowing his daughter oh so well.</p><p>"What about you, Loona? Are you nervous?" Lilith asked as they hadn't heard from her yet.</p><p>"No...well...okay maybe a little...but not because of the crowd or some stupid shit like that, I couldn't care less about the opinions of a bunch of random assholes." She answered.</p><p>"Then what is it?" Lilith inquired.</p><p>"I'm...afraid Will's not going to like the songs..." She admitted with a slight blush, as she HATED being so honest about this sort of crap.</p><p>"But he's been practicing with you?" Charlie questioned.</p><p>"So? It's different performing them in a studio than it is live on a stage...maybe he'll have doubts once we start performing or something..." She reasoned.</p><p>"No." The Slayer firmly said, catching her off guard, "If I had any problems with what you two wrote, I would've told you before...you know I'd be honest about something so important to you..." He told them.</p><p>"While that is SUPER comforting to hear, it doesn't calm my nerves which feel like pop rocks in a bottle of soda..." Octavia said.</p><p>"If you want, we could always call it off..." He suggested.</p><p>"...What's that now?" Loona questioned; both her and Octavia's eyes widened when they heard that.</p><p>"If you're so nervous, we'll just tell Verosika to do a full show and afterward we'll go mingle with the crowd...I'll take some pictures, sign autographs, and that'll be it..." He suggested.</p><p>"You..can't be serious...we worked so hard on this!" Octavia exclaimed, getting a slight bit angry.</p><p>"So? If you two don't want to or can't do it, then we call it off...this is my celebration, so it's not like there's a higher authority than me..." He argued.</p><p>"Bullshit! We're not calling it off!" Loona exclaimed, now looking furious, "We worked our asses off! We're going on that fucking stage!" She told him.</p><p>"You sure? You're both still young and have no experience doing something like this...maybe you're just not up to the task at hand..." He suggested.</p><p>"FUCK YOU!" They both shouted in his face, now royally pissed off, "WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, WE'RE GOING TO PERFORM ON THAT FUCKING STAGE! END OF DISCUSSION!" They asserted before storming over to the door, "WE'RE GOING FOR A WALK!" They decided as they left the room to cool off, slamming the door shut behind them.</p><p>Everyone waited until they were sure those two were out of earshot before they all looked at the Slayer, each of them having their unique smirk.</p><p>"Will, did you just use reverse psychology on them?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Of course not...I'm a soldier...I was never trained for something like that..." He answered, even though he knew they knew for a fact that was the truth.</p><p>"Mhm, sure." They all said in unison.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, On Earth...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Ah, now THIS is what I've been needing..." Valentino said with a blissful sigh as he laid back in his recliner.</p><p>You know, apart from the whole getting sealed away for six months and having to go into hiding parts, so far, the moth demon's life had been pretty fucking sweet. He's become a religious figure who's soon to be more famous and beloved than the pope and Jesus combined, his followers are mindless puppets at this point who'd eat their shit if he told them to, and he could have everything he wanted in the world. And yet, even with all these things in the palm of his hand, he didn't have what he wanted most, Angel Dust with a bust-up face on his hands and knees crawling back to him. However, that desire will soon become a reality; all he needs to do is see this last step of his plan to its end.</p><p>But first, he needed to take part in a meeting with the others working alongside him.</p><p><strong>"They're here." </strong>The Dark One informed, just as three separate portals opened in the room.</p><p>Not bothering to get out of his chair because it was WAY too damn comfy, as the five Marauders appeared, he was greeted with the usual hatred from their leader.</p><p>"This is what you are doing?" The Cyberdemon questioned as the portals all closed, "We are carrying out our master's orders to fulfill your scheme, and you sit there doing nothing?" He carried on.</p><p>"Yup," Valentino replied.</p><p><strong>"Valentino." </strong>The Dark One spoke to take control of the conversation, <strong>"As much as it would entertain me to see you struggle against him to try and keep your head attached to your body. It'd better serve all of us if you finally explained what all of this has been for." </strong>He advised.</p><p>"But the surprise is so close to being revealed! Can't this douchebag wait just one more day?" Valentino asked.</p><p>Before the Dark One could say anything, the Cyberdemon brandished his ax. He then summoned the blade and embedded it in Valentino's chair next to his head.</p><p>"You have tried my patience, you have tried my resolve, if the next words out of you are not assurance this hasn't been a waste of our lord's time, the next thing you shall try is my ability to hit a moving target." He warned menacingly.</p><p>"You know, you REALLY need a new gimmick." Valentino replied, completely unimpressed, "I mean, don't get me wrong, ya LOOK like a badass, and you murder like one too. But the thing is, you're talking to someone who's seen it so many times I just. Don't. Fucking. Care anymore." He told him, "But, fine, since your demonic panties are all bunched up, I'll talk. Just remove your fucking ax from my chair first." He ordered.</p><p>Staring at him for a few seconds longer as an intimidation method, the Cyberdemon pulled back, taking his weapon with him afterward.</p><p>"Good boy. Now then, onto business." Valentino said as he returned his chair to an upright position for this, "So like I told your boss at first glance, it seems like everything I've done is bullshit. I mean, come on, how is amassing a follower base of idiots, murdering the rich and powerful, and taking over television stations supposed to take down the Slayer, right? Makes no sense." He began as a smile appeared on his face, "But when you think it through carefully, it all starts to come together. My followers? A plentiful supply of meat bags we can use however we want. The elite of society all slaughtered? Their technology, connections, resources, all things we can use to start rebuilding an army. The TV stations? So we can expand our operation to a global scale and get the rest of the population under our control in one fell swoop." He continued before looking to the sisters, "That's where you two come in." He revealed.</p><p>"Us? What more will we do other than what we have so far?" The Mother questioned.</p><p>"You're both conjurers, right? One raises the dead while the other makes demons correct?" He asked.</p><p>"If we have the power and the available flesh, we can make anything. And thanks to the Gore Nests you've helped us construct, our power is not an issue." She answered.</p><p>"That's EXACTLY what I wanted to hear." He replied, "So here's what you two are going to do. When it's time for me to go out into the arena tomorrow, you're going to wait until I've got the whole world in love with me. Those Gore Nests also boost my power, so I'll be able to affect everyone watching. When this happens, you will summon those flying skull monsters, the ones that explode, and you're going to send them through the broadcast to everyone tuning in. From how I understand it, those things force their victims' souls out of the body, and they take over when that happens. One of you needs to make sure you catch EVERY single soul. Otherwise, this whole thing will go up in smoke." He explained.</p><p>"Would you like me to create vessels ahead of time for the acquired souls? It'll be much easier this way." Resurrector suggested.</p><p>"Perfect. Also, you can alter what those bodies look like, right? And I don't just mean when they're doing nothing but when they're also moving about or fighting shit?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes. Is this part of your plan?" She asked.</p><p>"Right on the money." He answered with a snap of his fingers, "Anyways, once they are done sending the skull screechers through the broadcast, and we've got an army amassed already from that alone, that's when you two play your part." He said while pointing to the Hell Guards, "Your jobs are to slaughter every fucking person in the arena. Leave nothing alive. Oh! And you two need to make sure you DON'T collect their souls; we want those to leave." He continued readdressing the sisters.</p><p>"Do we not need them?" The Mother inquired.</p><p>"No. By that point, we'll have most of if not the entire world under our control. The small amount in the arena's going to be used as bait." He revealed before slowly looking towards their leader, "Which brings us to YOUR contribution." He said.</p><p>"Which is?" The Cyberdemon asked.</p><p>"The moment all those souls go to either Heaven or Hell, the real show starts. I say we'll have less than ten or even five minutes before ol' mcshooty comes out to play. When that happens, you need to be the first to greet him, clash your ax with his chainsaw make it look real good. But then you're going to retreat so he can fight the rest of the demons." He explained.</p><p>"Oh, so you want us to make Imps and Hell Knights?" The Mother assumed.</p><p>"Yes, but do NOT give them new souls. Make sure, like everything else; they have the souls of the people you're catching inside them." He instructed.</p><p>"What good will that do? They'd be useless!" The Cyberdemon exclaimed.</p><p>"Question, can you still control them even when a soul is inside the body?" He asked The Mother specifically.</p><p>"The flesh is of my creation. No matter how powerful the soul, I can command the body without fail." She answered.</p><p>"That's why." He said, looking back at the Cyberdemon, "YOU need to get the Slayer's blood boiled, make him more pissed and hungry for carnage than he's EVER fucking been. When that happens, and he just wants to tear us limb from limb, you back off, they send in the demons, have them act feral, then after he kills them, she will change whatever's left BACK to normal." He explained as his smile became that trademark sadistic grin, "And THAT'S how we're going to break him." He concluded.</p><p>Pure silence, that's what followed. The only sound to disturb it was the wind that blew outside. All of the demons had their thoughts about the plan. The Hell Guards thought it was better to attack, while the sisters were impressed by his cunning and the scheme's complexity.</p><p>Then you had the Cyberdemon, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, this outsider's strategy was...impressively well done. Instead of trying to best the Slayer in physical combat, which even he was willing to admit could be impossible, he decided to target his unwavering morality and fragile mind. But even if he were willing to concede that Valentino hadn't been wasting their time, he'd base his opinion entirely on what his master thought. However, the Dark One was strangely quiet, which even Valentino didn't expect.</p><p>That's when they heard it, a sound building slowly until it became clear what it was, and it continued to grow in volume until it was louder than thunder. For the first time that any of them knew, including the oldest of his servants, the Dark One was laughing.</p><p><strong>"Valentino...I don't believe it..." </strong>He spoke after his chortling was done, which nearly lasted a full minute, <strong>"You have done the impossible. You have managed to find a weakness in the unstoppable Slayer. If he believes he has been driven to such insanity that he is now capable of slaughtering innocent lives. It will break him beyond salvation." </strong>He said.</p><p>"I knew you were going to love my surprise." Valentino replied, genuinely honored to receive this praise from him, "So, now that we know what we're going to do, let's get ready. The rest of our lives starts tomorrow." He told them.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Back In Lucifer's Circle...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"THANK YOU, EVERYONE! YOU'RE ALL INCREDIBLE!" Verosika shouted out to her adoring fans, her part of the performance now at its end.</p><p>This was it, only a minute or so more before their musical debut and the exciting reveal of the Slayer to the people of Lucifer's circle. The trio of him, Loona, and Octavia were actually beneath the stage, as it had been designed to allow them to rise in a very stylistic and badass way, Blitzo's words. So not even Verosika, despite her burning desires, got to see the Slayer in his original attire first; Loona and Octavia had that privilege.</p><p>"Damn, dude, you look badass." Loona complimented as he adjusted his gloves.</p><p>"Really? You think so?..." He asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Honestly, I like it better than the one you've been wearing, and I might even like it more than the one you showed up in." She answered.</p><p>"How come?..." He questioned.</p><p>"I don't know...it just...feels more like you somehow...ya know?" She responded.</p><p>"Yeah, I see what you mean." Octavia joined in as she looked him over, "The Maykr suit isn't bad. It just doesn't show you enough. The same goes for the old suit; you could only see your eyes. But now we get to see the man inside the suit, so to say, the badass who is known as The Slayer." She explained.</p><p>"Huh...never thought of it like that..." He admitted.</p><p>"Honestly, I'm in favor of that to be your new norm, but hey, that's your decision," Loona said.</p><p>"I'll think about it...thanks, guys..." He replied, which made them smile.</p><p>Suddenly the ground beneath them started shifting, light poured in from openings above their heads, with one final deep breath, only from the girls, it was time to rock n roll. The first thing they heard was the building go ballistic when they saw the Slayer, even more so when they realized he was in his original suit, so the trio waited a few more seconds before getting things started. The most significant decision they had to make for this performance was who would take lead vocals; initially, the girls had decided Loona was the best choice.</p><p>But then the Slayer, as he always managed to do, surprised them by offering to do it so neither would have the main focus on them. And so, with one final nod from Loona and Octavia that they were ready, he grabbed onto the mic in front of him and began to sing once the music started playing:</p><hr/><p>"Rip and tear!<br/>Wake up, I'm a bullet loosed<br/>Into the heart of a wretched age<br/>I breathe just to beat and bruise<br/>An evolution of the burnin' rage<br/>Gonna get mine<br/>Get outta my way<br/>There's gonna be (GONNA BE)<br/>Gonna be hell to pay!<br/>Berserk, I'm a brutal fist<br/>Yeah a lone wolf born and bred<br/>I stand on the bones of titans<br/>And my wrath is burnin' lead<br/>Gonna get mine<br/>Get outta my way<br/>There's gonna be (GONNA BE)<br/>Gonna be hell to pay!<br/>Click click BOOM BOOM<br/>Keep rushing and a running, running<br/>The drumming of the buckshot pumpin<br/>Got molten metal in my veins<br/>Click click BOOM BOOM<br/>Keep rushing and a running, running<br/>A reckoning of lead is coming<br/>I'm kickin in the gates of hell again<br/>Bringer of pain!<br/>Earthquake on the shores of hell<br/>I will split the plains<br/>Bringer of pain<br/>Rip it<br/>Tear it<br/>Pummel into the red<br/>Rip it<br/>Tear it<br/>Gonna get mine<br/>Get outta my way<br/>There's gonna be (GONNA BE)<br/>Gonna be hell to pay!<br/>Click click BOOM BOOM<br/>Keep rushing and a running, running<br/>The drumming of the buckshot pumpin<br/>Got molten metal in my veins<br/>Click click BOOM BOOM<br/>Keep rushing and a running, running<br/>A reckoning of lead is coming<br/>I'm kickin in the gates of hell again<br/>Bringer of pain!"</p><hr/><p>With a final note of their guitars, the song was at its end, both Loona and Octavia breathless but excited by what they just played. As for the crowd, they were silent the whole performance, but not because they hated it, because no one dared to interrupt. In an instant the whole building roared to life, everyone cheering, screaming, or clapping to show how much that fucking ROCKED!</p><p>"MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE!" The crowd began to chant, demanding more songs.</p><p>Looking over his shoulder to see how they were holding up, the Slayer was met with determined expressions ready to deliver. So, he faced the crowd again, all three members of their trio ready to perform until it was done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: So, sorry if this wasn't the best way to put a song number/performance into a story. I've legitimately never had to do it nor can recall a time I've seen it in a story so I didn't have anything to base the execution on. Regardless though the credit goes entirely to the artist Miracle Of Sound and his song Hell To Pay. Hope you're not disappointed it wasn't a track from the games or something original, I'm in no way a composer.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beds are essential to a proper living space. Without them, a person will have difficulty getting a comfortable night's sleep. Some suitable substitutes include couches, reclining chairs, or even something like a sleeping bag or a comfy body-sized mat. But even with these in mind, it is always better to choose a bed, preferably one with a mattress that you slowly sink into, pillows that feel like clouds, and a big warm blanket to make you feel safe.</p><p>Lucifer had a bed like that; at least he was pretty sure he did. It'd been so long since he slept in it he honestly couldn't recall how it felt; due to everything that was going on in his circle, his office had become his new bedroom. And for a while, there wasn't much of a notable difference for him. The couches present were comfortable, his chair was so relaxing he could quickly doze off, all he needed was a blanket and a pillow, and he was all set.</p><p>But that was in the past, six months ago to be exact, and after the second straight month of him crashing in his office because of how swamped he was with work, it instantly lost the charm it once had. However, things looked as though they were finally going right for him, for once he gave his upcoming press conference, his schedule was CLEAR. All the damnation sentences that needed to be carried out at the beginning of the reform were finally delivered; the Authorities were well acquainted with their duties now, so he didn't need to supervise them as much. And although the Eldritch family's stance on the reform was still actively opposed, they weren't causing any trouble, nor were their followers, so he didn't need to worry about them.</p><p>In what felt like an eternity, Lucifer could BREATHE, all he needed to do was give a press conference tonight, and he would finally have time to spend with his wonderful wife and darling daughter again.</p><p>"Oh...this is so nice..." He said quietly to himself with his eyes closed, sinking deeper into the luxurious leather of his chair, "No more paperwork...no more disasters...everyone's focused on Will being back...and after tonight they'll have their answers regarding the Hell Wave...they'll leave me alone...and I can live again..." He carried on with a blissful smile.</p><p>Letting out one more sigh just because he felt like it, he was a minute or so away from falling asleep right then and there. But then he heard a knock at his door, which sent a shiver up his spine because he didn't have any meetings scheduled, so it could very well be someone coming to deliver him more news that'd further delay his peacetime.</p><p>"...Who is it?" He asked hesitantly, genuinely terrified at who it was and why they were here.</p><p>"Your dad." The voice of Vega answered.</p><p>Feeling his eyes shoot wide open, but surprisingly because he was happy, Lucifer got up from his seat and walked over to his office door in a reasonably swift manner.</p><p>"Oh! That was fast." Vega said as the door opened, not expecting his son to be so eager to greet him.</p><p>"Dad, what're you doing here?" Lucifer asked with a smile, which Vega also didn't expect.</p><p>"...Are you okay, son?" He responded with a question of his own, "Out of every reaction to my sudden appearance at your door, I can safely say joy wasn't one I saw being possible." He admitted.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be happy to see you? It's because of you that I'm going to get my life back!" Lucifer exclaimed.</p><p>"How so?" He inquired.</p><p>"The press conference. It's tonight. And thanks to you finally filling me in on all that's been going on, I don't have to feed my people bullshit! I can be honest with them while carefully wording things so they don't get scared, and once that's done, I can start doing things that I want to do again!" Lucifer explained joyously.</p><p>However, in the seconds that followed, Vega remained silent, and it was the kind of silence that only happens when there is bad news to be shared.</p><p>"...I'm not getting my life back yet, am I?" Lucifer asked shortly after, for he knew what had to be on his parent's mind.</p><p>"That...depends on what you define as your life and what you define as work," Vega answered slowly, as this was an awkward situation.</p><p>"My life is spending time with my family, relaxing in my home, and watching television all day because I'm the lord of this circle, and I shouldn't have to deal with so much all the time." He replied, adding in that extra bit to guilt-trip his father.</p><p>"...Well...you could have Charlie and Lilith accompany you to oversee the construction, but I doubt they'd enjoy it," Vega suggested.</p><p>"...Construction?..." He questioned, sounding as sad as the devil possibly could.</p><p>"Yes...you see, son, we are having difficulty finding the Dark One and Valentino. And by the time we can correct this problem, we believe that they are most likely to attack your circle of Hell. So we're having some, really just a few discrete unintrusive facilities, constructed in the more isolated parts of the circle as a whole. This way, we'll be prepared just in case." Vega explained, doing his best to make it sound not as bad as it was.</p><p>It didn't work. As Vega looked at his son's face, he saw what was quite possibly the single most defeated and disappointed expression in the history of creation.</p><p>"Lucifer? Are you okay?" His father asked with great concern, as he'd never seen him like this before, not even when he was a child.</p><p>"...Yeah...I'm fine...everything's...fine..." Lucifer assured before slowly turning around, "I'm just...going to go crawl under my desk and sob uncontrollably for the rest of the day before the press conference...because I've lost all control over my life..." He informed while walking back into the room.</p><p>Watching his son enter his office slowly and close the door with as little effort as possible, Vega felt like the evilest person in creation, even worse than the Dark One.</p><p>"At times like these, people normally look up to the sky and say things like, why god? Or did I do something wrong, god?" Vega said to himself as he opened a portal behind him, "But when your father is god, and you know he has no real hand in the events that unfold around you, at least in the sense he orchestrated their existence. You're left only with one simple question, what the fuck?" He concluded before entering, deciding to word it as he did as he knew it was what his son was thinking at this very moment.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Sleep was something the Slayer hadn't gotten in a long time. The reasons for why are pretty self-explanatory. But after his celebration last night, the concert he put on alongside two of his friends, and the private after-party his group held at the Happy Hotel, he managed to get a total of eight to nine hours of rest. No nightmares, no waking up in cold sweats, he laid on his back and stayed that way through the whole night.</p><p>It was both a pleasant and strange experience for him. Nice because it was the first slumber he'd had since...actually, he couldn't remember it's been so long. But that is also what made it weird; his life had been pure, unfiltered chaos until now, and while there was still work to be done, it was finally calming down. He didn't want to get cocky about it or rather believe that the end was in sight, but it was hard not to after all that's happened.</p><p>Plus, in the words of his friends, especially Charlie, after everything he's suffered, he deserved to be happy, to enjoy his life rather than endure it. For this reason, the surprises weren't over yet, he was in Charlie's domain now, and she was going to do everything in her power to make him feel, as the name of the hotel implied, happy. And the first of these surprises were to be delivered right now, indicated by someone suddenly knocking on his room's door.</p><p>"...Hm?..." He responded, barely awake as he was that deep into his sleep.</p><p>"Mister Slayer? Are you awake?" A female voice called for him, one he didn't recognize, meaning it had to be one of the hotel staff, "We received an order from you for room service. Do you want us to leave it out here or bring it in?" She informed, ending with a question.</p><p><em>"Ya know...she's so cheery I forget she's a devil, and they're known to be crafty...</em>" The Slayer thought, referring to Charlie, "No, it's okay, you can bring it in..." He told the woman, not needing to get up and dress as he was still in his armor, minus the helmet.</p><p>Hearing a key be inserted into the door's lock before it was opened, a cart filled to the brim with food being pushed by a demon entered afterward. Yet the Slayer's focus wasn't on the carefully prepared spread of breakfast; it was on the maid who was doing her best to avoid looking at him.</p><p>"Are you okay?..." He asked, wondering if she thought he was naked or something similar.</p><p>"Hm? Oh yes! I'm excellent!" The maid exclaimed, still avoiding eye contact, "I just don't want to bother you, is all! Don't want you to think I'm staring at you or anything!" She explained.</p><p>"There's a difference between looking and staring, you know." He told her as he sat up in his bed, reaching over to the nearby nightstand to pick up his helmet.</p><p>"Of course! But after last night, what with your big party and the concert and you being in the spotlight, I just didn't know if you wanted any more attention is all." She replied.</p><p>"If you want, I could give you an autograph or something..." He offered while putting his helmet on, suspecting that she might be a fan of his.</p><p>"W-WHAT?! NO, I COULD NEVER MAKE SUCH A REQUEST! THAT'S NOT RIGHT FOR A MEMBER OF THE STAFF!" She shouted in a panic.</p><p>But before she could try and make her exit or refuse any more offers, the Slayer opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled something out.</p><p>"Here..." He said as he held it towards her, "I made a bunch of these in advance, figured I'd be needing them today..." He told her.</p><p>Hesitantly looking to see what he was giving her, the maid's eyes shot wide open when she saw it. Held in his right hand was a square-shaped piece of smooth metal, the kind you'd see used for commemorative plaques or something of the like. And written on this finely made piece of metal were the words "The Slayer," with his rune-like symbol beneath it.</p><p>"You...you made this?..." She asked.</p><p>"I'm good with my hands..." He answered, "Plus, I figured autographs would be better if they were on something a lot more durable than paper...and with that material, nothing short of a nuclear bomb will affect it..." He added.</p><p>"A-And...you're giving it to me...free of charge?..." She questioned.</p><p>"If you don't want it, I'll just-"</p><p>Swiping it from his hand before that sentence was done, the maid hurried back to the door like an excited child who just received a present.</p><p>"THANKYOUSOMUCHMISTERSLAYERENJOYYOURBREAKFAST!" She shouted rapidly before closing his door.</p><p>Seeing how excited and happy that one little autograph made her elicited a chuckle from his lungs, right before he turned his attention to the plentiful meal she brought him.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>In The Lobby...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"I never thought this day would come, but I am SO fucking happy to be back at this desk." Husk said with a smile, looking at his station with crossed arms and his butt comfortably seated in a brand new chair.</p><p>After getting hit point-blank by something that felt like a nuke, being confined to a bed for an entire month, and not being able to walk at all last week, the feathered feline was over the moon that he was back at the front desk. But it wasn't due to some bullshit like nostalgia, or because he liked his job because he didn't, he just wanted some God. Damn. Normalcy.</p><p>No more bullshit involving the Maykrs or worrying if Gabriel was going to turn him into a shishkebab. All he needed to worry about now was his ass in this chair, the television the others got for him to watch TV while he worked, and the mini-fridge that was also new where he could keep any snacks and beverages. And as a bonus, Angel Dust and Cherri already did him a solid by stocking it with nothing but booze.</p><p>"Alright. Let's see what those two got me." He said as he opened it up, "Oh shit, this is some expensive stuff." He mumbled before pulling a bottle out.</p><p>Thankfully the good shit, as he referred to it, could be easily opened without the need of a bottle opener. That allowed him to lean back in his chair, pop it open with his thumb, and get ready to fill his stomach with breakfast. But when he titled the bottle towards his mouth, and the liquid came rushing out, instead of going into his waiting maw where it belongs, it started floating in the air around him.</p><p>"The fuck is this Mary Poppins bullshit?" He questioned, doing his best to eat some of the floating alcohol but failed when it actively avoided him.</p><p>Continuing to snap at it like a shark biting at chum, soon he heard a familiar laugh that solved this mystery.</p><p>"Al, I swear to fucking Vega, I am going to kill you." He threatened as he turned to his left to see the radio demon standing there on that side of the desk, "And I mean it this time. I'm going to break this bottle in your ass." He added.</p><p>"I don't know Husker. That is a rather large bottle." Alastor joked, following it up with another bout of laughter.</p><p>"YEAH. IT IS LARGE. BECAUSE IT'S FULL OF TOP SHELF BOOZE." He told him before pointing to the floating liquid, "Now either you get that shit in my mouth right now, or I finally kill you." He told him.</p><p>"Hm, I don't know, won't Nifty and Azrael be disappointed?" Alastor asked, being an asshole.</p><p>"I. WILL. KILL YOU." He repeated more seriously this time.</p><p>Although he wasn't afraid of the beer cat, Alastor still complied and sent the alcohol in the air into Husk's mouth.</p><p>"Here I am so nice to you, and yet you're so cruel. I might just have to speak to your manager about this." Alastor told him, continuing to jest at his expense.</p><p>"Al, with all due respect, go find a rope." Husk replied after gulping down that serving.</p><p>"This must be what is known as withdrawal." He said, referring to his companion's crankiness.</p><p>"I haven't had a drink in over a month. Could you PLEASE cut me a little slack?" Husk requested.</p><p>"I've had my fill of laughter for now." He assured him.</p><p>"Thank you." Husk said.</p><p>"But now that we're not laughing. Let's get to talking!" He exclaimed with zest.</p><p>"What the fuck could we POSSIBLY have to talk about that doesn't make me want to reconsider my decision to let you live?" Husk asked.</p><p>"For starters, how're things going between you and misses Husker, hm?" Alastor inquired.</p><p>Instead of responding with words, Husk suddenly started looking around his area for something.</p><p>"What're you searching for?" Alastor asked.</p><p>"My shotgun. I want to go back to Urdak." Husk answered.</p><p>"I don't think even the divine have a remedy that can cure blowing one's head off." He said.</p><p>"...The fuck, where is my shotgun?" Husk questioned, not finding his firearm anywhere.</p><p>"I believe after the whole kerfuffle between you and Lilith; Charlie confiscated it." He replied.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Husk shouted before springing back up, "YOU MEAN TO FUCKING TELL ME THE DOPIEST SOUL IN HELL'S GOT MY GUN?!" He asked.</p><p>"Not sure about the dope part, but yes," Alastor answered.</p><p>Putting his face in his hands' Husk let out a long, drawn-out growl/scream that started low but gradually got louder. Unfortunately, this happened right as two specific individuals walked out of the ground floor hallway.</p><p><em>"Husk?" </em>Azrael spoke, which managed to get Alastor's attention but not his, <em>"Is something wrong? Why're you screaming?" </em>She asked.</p><p>"Oh, don't mind him, Azrael. He's just having some form of existential crisis. Or maybe a classic mental breakdown that seems more accurate." The radio demon answered while putting a hand to his chin to think it over.</p><p>"See? I told you you shouldn't come back to work yet, Husk!" Nifty exclaimed as she put her hand on her hips, "You should be in your room relaxing, with the TV on, wrapped up in comfy pajamas." She told him.</p><p>Slowly lowering his hands back to his sides, Husk looked at the cycloptic woman with an expression that could be compared to a bulldog. But before he could say anything, possibly something he might regret later, Nifty let out an audible gasp when she saw a particular item sitting on his desk.</p><p>"HUSK! WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT DRINKING?!" She shouted, pointing to the bottle of liquor he pulled from his fridge.</p><p>"Uh oh," Alastor said on his behalf as both women walked over.</p><p>"Nifty, I am not-"</p><p>"Not what, huh? Ignoring your health by drinking more booze?" She questioned, cutting him off.</p><p>"No, I was going to say-"</p><p><em>"Husk." </em>Azrael spoke again, cutting him off a second time, <em>"I understand you like to drink, and I'm not trying to be overbearing or make decisions for you. But I do think perhaps a long absence from alcohol could be good for you." </em>She said, sharing her thoughts.</p><p>"I get that, Az, but still I-"</p><p>"You know, there are a LOT of substitutes for liquor! We can go through them together and find ones that you like the most!" Nifty suggested, interrupting him for the third time.</p><p>
  <strong>THUD</strong>
</p><p>Jumping back in surprise as none of them expected, Nifty, Azrael, and even Alastor all looked at Husk in shock. What he did was slam his hand down on his desk, but he did so with a surprising amount of strength, enough to cause the wood to splinter and crack by a fair amount.</p><p>"...I'm sorry." He apologized as he lifted his hand, which was bruised and slightly bleeding, "I just...I needed some fucking air to speak...and breathe...and not feel like I'm suffocating because you two won't back off..." He told them, "And before you go thinking I'm mad at you because you care or some tv movie bullshit like that, that's not what this is. But I need you two to fucking understand that I am an alcoholic, a HAPPY alcoholic. Don't care if it's unhealthy or a bad habit or anything like that, and ya wanna know why? BECAUSE WE'RE IN FUCKING HELL!" He shouted as he gestured to the space around them, "So PLEASE try and understand; I'm not trying to get hammered, I'm not trying to destroy my liver, I just. Need. One. Fucking. Drink." He explained.</p><p>A few seconds went by where no one said or did anything as they let Husk's words cement in their minds. But then someone did something, and to all of their surprise, it was Nifty. She walked from the front of his desk to the inside, stopping once she was standing next to him. And then, without saying a single word, she gently grabbed his arm by the wrist, the one he hit the desk with, and brought it closer to herself.</p><p>"Nifty?" Husk spoke to her right as she summoned a clean cloth into her free hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Husk." She apologized before gently pressing the cloth to his injury to keep any blood from getting out, "When you got hurt, and they wouldn't let us see you, and then we had to wait a whole month not knowing how you were doing, it...made me feel sick." She explained as she tilted her head up to look at him, "It's just, you and Alastor are my best friends, and if anything happened to where I couldn't see you or hang out with you...I...I don't even want to imagine what that'd be like..." She shared, a tear starting to build in her eye.</p><p>Do you know that famous story where the grumpy man who wants to ruin everyone's fun has his heart grow three sizes once he's learned something important? That's what was happening to Husk at this moment; he'd been so focused on how shitty this experience was for him, he didn't consider that Nifty and Al, who were "his closest friends, had to stay here, not knowing how his recovery was going, or if somehow things suddenly wrong. They'd never get to see him again.</p><p>"...Goddamn it, Nifty..." He said with a sigh as he threw his head back, "You always do this shit, ya know? Make me realize I'm an asshole because ya care about me. It's a really crappy habit of yours." He told her, which made her smile.</p><p>"Does this mean we're okay?" She asked.</p><p>"You think I can stay mad at you? Especially after you started the waterworks?" He responded, which made her giggle, "So, how bout you wipe that tear away, and we act like this whole little shit show never happened, so good?" He suggested.</p><p>"Mhm." She sounded in reply as she dragged an arm across her face, "But before we pretend like this never happened, could we-"</p><p>"Hug?" He said, cutting her off this time instead.</p><p>"Mhm." She sounded again.</p><p>"Okay, since we're all feely and shit, go ahead." He told her.</p><p>Not a second after he said that, Nifty was latched onto him, squeezing him as tightly as she could with her cheek pressed against his chest. But as she hugged him, Husk heard someone sniffle, and when he looked in the direction it came from, he wasn't surprised by what he saw.</p><p><em>"That's so sweet," </em>Azrael said, getting a little misty-eyed herself.</p><p>"You want in on this?" He asked since he knew she was big on the whole hugging thing.</p><p>Not even bothering to waste time by responding vocally, Azrael hurried behind the desk and joining the hug.</p><p>"Aw, what a wholesome moment. And here I am without a camera." Alastor sighed before snapping his fingers, "Oh well, guess I'll join in too!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"Wait, no, you are not allowed to-"</p><p>Too late, Alastor didn't even bother walking around the desk; he just hopped over it seamlessly and hugged Husk from behind.</p><p>"Are you doing this because you want to hug me or because you're a sadist?" Husk asked.</p><p>"I'll never tell~" Alastor replied whimsically, much to Husk's chagrin.</p><p>Unable to do anything but stand there and be hugged by three people, he found it hard not to smile just a little from the embrace, even with his cynic attitude.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Conversations Of All Kinds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Phew...I'm full..." The Slayer said with a contentful sigh as he patted his stomach, "Been a while since I've had a meal like that...should start making it a regular thing..." He told himself.</p><p>Standing up from his bed and stretching out his arms, before the Slayer attended to the food cart and the empty plates on it, he chose to make his bed. Whether it was due to his time spent as a soldier or because his mother made sure he did it every morning, as odd as it may seem for someone like him, he wasn't about to leave his bed a mess. It took him only a minute or so to get it back in perfect condition, so good you could bounce a quarter off the top blanket. With that done, he turned his attention back to his surprise breakfast, or rather what was left of it.</p><p>Opening his nightstand drawer and retrieving the metal plate autographs he made, if he ran into someone else that wanted one, he stored them in his suit's storage, then grabbed onto the cart and pushed it out of the room. Although his attire looked precisely like his uniform from his time with the UAC, it was just as advanced and had the same capabilities as the Maykr armor. The simplest way to explain how this was possible is to compare it to something like a touchscreen cellphone. At first glance, it looks like a relatively simple device, but then you learn of all the different things it can do because its inner workings are surprisingly complex and that it also has a multi-lensed camera for some reason.</p><p>And as a bonus, he greatly preferred this attire of the Maykr suit. It was far more comfortable, and even with the lack of armor in certain places like on his arms and his midsection, he was indestructible now, so it's not like it was needed or anything. Anyway, as he pushed the cart down the ground floor hallway and into the lobby, he saw an unexpected gathering happening at the front desk.</p><p>"Hey, guys..." He greeted Alastor, Azrael, Nifty, and Husk, which caused the last one mentioned to freak out.</p><p>"GAH! WILL!" Husk shouted in a panic, doing his best to pry himself away from the other three, "YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS!" He added.</p><p>"Oh, come now, Husker, nothing wrong with a nice group hug first thing in the morning, at least that's what one of the counselors in my programs always say," Alastor told him.</p><p>"Don't worry...I'll make sure this doesn't get back to a certain someone..." The Slayer promised, referring to the very same person responsible for his unexpected wake-up call.</p><p>"Thank you, least someone here isn't a dick." Husk replied, staring daggers at Alastor when he said that.</p><p>"Wait, Will, did you order room service?" Nifty questioned, now noticing all the empty plates and glasses.</p><p>"Nope...that's courtesy of a certain devil..." He informed.</p><p><em>"Heh, this does have Charlie written all over it," </em>Azrael said with a chuckle, <em>"Surprise she didn't show up alongside it herself, though." </em>She admitted.</p><p>"She'll probably try to play it off...say it came from a fan in the hotel or one of you..." He replied.</p><p>"Now THAT will be a sight to see! She's terrible at lying." Alastor commented.</p><p>"Hilariously bad." Nifty chimed in.</p><p>"To the point, you'd think she was physically incapable of telling even a slightly convincing fib," Husk added, all of them deciding on their own to dogpile on her.</p><p><em>"I'd stand up for her, but she takes too much after her father for anything I could say to be believable." </em>Azrael joined in, not wanting to be left out.</p><p>"Should be fun to see then..." The Slayer said before changing the topic, "Anyway, I need to get this to the kitchen..." He told them.</p><p>"I'll come with you!" Nifty exclaimed as she hurried over.</p><p>"Why?..." He questioned.</p><p>"Because Will! Angel Dust and Katie got to spend time with you before the show last night! And in case you've forgotten even before you went to stay with Helsa these last few weeks, you and I haven't had a chance to spend any time together!" She explained but had to speak again as she could tell he was about to say something, "AND WHEN WE'RE WITH THE OTHERS, IT DOESN'T COUNT!" She shouted.</p><p>"...But we're going to be with the others no matter what...we're spending the day in the hotel..." After needing a second to think of something else to tell her, he replied.</p><p>"Then we'll just have to make the most of our time in the kitchen!" She exclaimed with a huff as she took the cart from him, "You're already living with Angel and Katie, so they get to see you when you aren't here, which is also super unfair!" She carried on.</p><p>Surprised by how upset she seemed about this, the Slayer chose to go along with it to make her feel better.</p><p>"You know, we forget because she's so cute and hyperactive, but Nifty's scary just like any other demon in Hell." Husk said as he, Alastor, and Azrael watched them head into the dining area.</p><p>"Can you blame her? Both of her romantic rivals have got a massive lead on her in the fickle game known as love! She'll need to double down on her efforts if she has any hope of catching up and passing them!" Alastor exclaimed.</p><p>"...You are WAY too fucking invested in this. It's fucking creepy." He replied, giving the radio demon a look of unease.</p><p><em>"You are more interested in this than I assumed you would be. Is there any reason why?" </em>Azrael asked, for although she didn't know Alastor all too well yet, she felt at the very least she had a good read on his personality.</p><p>"Two actually, the first is that I care about Nifty, and so I also care if she finds love and has all that her little heart desires." He answered.</p><p>"And the second reason?" Husk pressed.</p><p>"I've discovered I have both an affinity and insatiable curiosity for anything regarding love. After all, I was the one who got you two into your relationship." He reminded.</p><p>Huh, neither Husk nor Azrael ever acknowledged that fact; if Alastor hadn't told them how the other felt, they wouldn't be where they were now. However, both had blushes come to their faces when they realized this, so they looked away out of embarrassment.</p><p>"Fuck...I forgot about that..." Husk muttered before letting out a groan, "God fucking damn it...of course you'd be responsible for my relationship..." He went on, causing Alastor to laugh.</p><p>"No need to be so upset about it! Turns out I'm as skilled at being cupid as I am charming." The radio demon jested right before an idea came to mind, "I wonder if Vega would be willing to give me angel wings and a bow?" He asked.</p><p><em>"I could ask him for you." </em>Azrael offered.</p><p>"What the? Azrael!" Husk exclaimed, dumbfounded she'd offer to help this lunatic with something like that.</p><p>"Don't worry, Husker. She won't need to help me." Alastor said before pointing towards the other side of the room, "I can always ask him for help." He suggested.</p><p>Unsure of who he was referring to, Husk and Azrael looked to the front doors, and they were shocked by who was standing there.</p><p><em>"Gabriel?" </em>Azrael questioned, having no idea as to why her brother was suddenly in the hotel.</p><p><strong>"Sister, radio demon, drunkard." </strong>The archangel greeted, making Husk feel uncomfortable both with his presence and how he addressed him, <strong>"I'm sorry I couldn't be present at the Slayer's celebration last night. I had business to attend to." </strong>He told them as he walked over.</p><p><em>"Is that same business why you're here without warning or notice? Because your appearance is rather confusing." </em>Azrael responded.</p><p><strong>"Believe it or not, it is." </strong>He admitted, <strong>"Tell me, are any of you familiar with the woman who performed before the Slayer last night? A celebrity of this circle by the name of Verosika Mayday." </strong>He asked.</p><p>"Uh...yeah...why the fuck do you know about her?" Husk asked.</p><p><strong>"I'm partly responsible for her inclusion in the festivities." </strong>He answered, which blew all of their minds at once.</p><p>"YOU? An archangel of Heaven, the overseer of justice throughout creation, orchestrated to have a musician perform at Will's party?" Alastor questioned.</p><p><strong>"It was part of a deal I made with someone I work with; you'd know her as the wife of a nobleman named Stolas." </strong>He explained.</p><p>"No...fucking...way..." Husk muttered in disbelief, "You've been working with Stolas's ex? The one who's batshit insane?" He asked.</p><p><strong>"Careful drunkard, I can still kill you." </strong>He warned, not too fond of someone like him insulting her.</p><p><em>"Get even so much as a centimeter closer to him, and you'll become acquainted with the true sensation of death," </em>Azrael warned him in return with a stern, intimidating glare.</p><p>"Forgive my interjection." Alastor apologized as he intervened, "But if two children of God are going to start fighting, please let me know. I prefer to be at a safe distance to spectate from." He requested.</p><p><strong>"That won't be necessary, radio demon." </strong>Gabriel assured while standing down, <strong>"The only reason I shared this information with you is to help explain my presence now. The deal I made with miss Stella was that I'd inform her daughter she wants to see her. But when I went to her former residence last night after the celebration was done to deliver the message, the staff told me she and her father came here with all of you. And I waited for morning to come because I didn't want to put a damper on what I assumed was a continuation of the party." </strong>He explained.</p><p>"Well, Gabriel..." Husk hesitantly replied, feeling as though at any moment he would have a spear violently thrust through him, "I hate to be the one to break this news to you, but if you tell Octavia that there's a good chance she'll want to throw something at you." He told him.</p><p>"Or quite possibly stab you!" Alastor chimed in.</p><p><strong>"Then, I will have to take those risks. I am an angel of my word, and I would never betray the trust miss Stella placed in me to carry out this request. So if you could please tell me where her daughter is currently staying, I shall be on my way." </strong>He replied.</p><p>"I'll do you one better; here's the room key." Husk said before finding it and handing it over to him, "We always keep plenty of spares in case people lose'em or we need to get into the room. Just be sure to return it, alright?" He instructed, being a bit bolder towards the archangel than usual.</p><p><strong>"Thank you," </strong>Gabriel responded as he took it.</p><p>"Gabriel, I hope you don't think me intrusive or too forward when asking this, but could there be another reason why you're going so far for miss Stella?" Alastor inquired.</p><p>"Al. I am begging you. DON'T." Husk said with widened eyes, as he knew EXACTLY what this asshole was doing.</p><p><strong>"I don't see how that question is intrusive, but be assured I am solely carrying out my part of our bargain and doing this out of respect for her. I have no hidden ulterior motives." </strong>He promised.</p><p>"You're sure? No other reasons at all?" Alastor pressed with a cheeky grin.</p><p>"AL." Husk said again, on the brink of reaching over the desk and wrapping his hands around his neck to get him to stop.</p><p><strong>"No, but now I feel as though you know something I don't." </strong>He replied, finding the continued interrogation to be peculiar.</p><p>"Not at all. I'm inquisitive, nothing more." Alastor assured before shooing him away with his hands, "Now go on, you have an awkward family matter to get to." He told him.</p><p>Eyeing the radio demon for a few seconds more, to be sure, Gabriel decided it was simply an aspect of his personality and went about his business, leaving the three of them alone again.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK AL?!" Husk asked once he was gone, "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US BOTH KILLED?! ARE YOU SUICIDAL?!" He questioned.</p><p>"I was just fulfilling my role as cupid," Alastor said in his defense, which only pissed the other off more.</p><p><em>"A word of advice Alastor."</em> Azrael spoke to get his attention, <em>"There's no point in trying anything with my brother. He's far too thick-headed to understand anything." </em>She told him, letting the sibling side of her show with that comment.</p><p>"That just means it'll be an exciting challenge!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm going to die..." Husk muttered with wide eyes full of fear, knowing if Alastor started messing with Gabriel's life, it'd be his ass that'd get skewered.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile...</em>
</p><hr/><p>How do two young women handle suddenly becoming celebrities? Because neither Loona nor Octavia was equipped to handle this kind of situation. In the late hours of the night, when the after-party at the hotel was over, these two up-and-coming superstars felt two emotions, excitement and anxiety. On the one hand, this was fucking awesome; the concert went as planned, they got to perform with Will, and after checking social media and other platforms of information, they discovered they'd become the talk of the circle.</p><p>Which was when the anxiety came in. They started freaking about how everyone knew who they were now and how there'd be a demand for things like more concerts, public appearances, meet and greets with their new growing fanbase; it was so much to think about! This is exactly why neither of them got any sleep, like at all. They stayed up all night drinking soda, or coffee, or booze in Loona's case, because they wanted to figure things out and where they were going to go from here.</p><p>But eventually, it all came crashing down like a meteor from space, which they should've expected after everything they'd done. At about three in the morning, they both collapsed where they were from their exhaustion, Octavia thankfully landing on a bed while Loona, unfortunately, on the floor. She didn't mind, though, from how drunk and tired she was; she could've fallen on a bed of rusty nails that were on fire and still sleep like a baby. In this state, very little was likely to wake them.</p><p>Luckily for their current visitor, he had a booming knock.</p><p>"Uuuuuuuuuuuuugh...fucking stop..." Loona whined with her face pressed to the floor, lacking the strength and the care to move it even slightly, so it was in a better position, "Octavia...get the door..." She requested.</p><p>"I can't...feel my limbs..." Octavia replied, also having been woken up by the knocking, "You do it...you're closer..." She argued.</p><p>"I'm dead right now...can't..." Loona countered, "Please...just do it...my head's going to explode otherwise..." She insisted.</p><p>"You owe me...like three times over..." Octavia told with a sigh as she willed herself to life.</p><p>"Thank you..." She said to show her appreciation but remained still as a statue.</p><p>Having to struggle for a full minute before she got out of bed, even when Octavia got to her feet, was like walking on ice.</p><p>"I...am way too tired...for whatever this is..." She muttered as she wobbly made her way to the door.</p><p>"What the hell do you want?..." She asked with her eyes closed as she pulled the door open, fully ready to slam the door in this person's face if they came here only to waste her time.</p><p><strong>"I'm sorry to disturb you, miss Octavia. Especially after the eventful evening, you had last night. But I promise I would not be here if it weren't for a good reason." </strong>Gabriel responded.</p><p>She knew that voice, that was the voice of the archangel Gabriel, you know, one of Vega's children. The very same who radiated purity and was dressed in shining white garments that hid his body and face, Gabriel. And when that information all fell into place inside her head, Octavia slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times, smiled at him, and said:</p><p>"I'm sorry, I just woke up. Could you please give me a moment?" She requested while holding up a finger.</p><p><strong>"Of course. Again I am sorry for disturbing you." </strong>He apologized a second time.</p><p>"Oh no, please don't apologize. In all honesty, I should've been up by now anyway." She assured before gently closing the door.</p><p>Making sure the door was shut tight and that he wouldn't be able to see or hear her when she did was she was about to do, Octavia went from charming and composed to freaking out in less than a second.</p><p>"LOONA!" She exclaimed quietly so the archangel wouldn't hear, running over to the Hellhound who was still face down on the floor, "GABRIEL. HE'S OUTSIDE OUR ROOM. WHAT DO I DO?!" She asked.</p><p>"Why...the fuck...are you panicking?..." Loona questioned, still not feeling like moving her head at all, "We know Gabriel...it's not like he's here to kill us or some shit..." She reminded.</p><p>"HE'S STILL AN ARCHANGEL!" Octavia exclaimed, "And you know what his personality's like! He wouldn't be here if it weren't for something important, so what could have happened that involves me?!" She asked.</p><p>"Dude...I don't...fucking...know..." Loona answered bluntly, "But you need to go back out there soon...he'll get suspicious if you never come out..." She told her.</p><p>Realizing Loona was right and that she'd wasted enough time already, Octavia scrambled about the room, trying to make herself presentable. She didn't have another set of clothes, but thankfully what she wore was clean, her feathers were ruffled but easily made neat with a quick smoothing, and after taking one quick look in their bathroom mirror followed by a splash of water to the face, she looked no different than she usually did.</p><p>"Alright, did the best I could. Now I won't look like a homeless person at least." She said as she headed for the door.</p><p>"Go get'em girl...I'll be...yeah..." Loona cheered her on with a weak wave of her fist, right before passing out.</p><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting." Octavia apologized as she opened the door, quickly stepping out and shutting it behind her so Loona could sleep peacefully, "So...what brings you here...to the hotel...looking for me?..." She asked with a nervous smile, trying to keep her composure.</p><p><strong>"If it's alright with you, could we discuss this while leaving the building?" </strong>He responded, which only made her nerves jumpier, <strong>"What I have to tell you is better shared without so many ears nearby." </strong>He explained.</p><p>"Oh...uh...sure...no problem..." She said.</p><p>Allowing him to take the lead, Gabriel didn't walk towards the front of the building but rather the back.</p><p><em>"There must be people in the lobby..." </em>Octavia thought as they walked in silence, <em>"This really must be important...if he doesn't even want anyone we know to hear this..." </em>She reasoned.</p><p>It didn't take them long to find the rarely used back entrance of the hotel, which was different from the front as it was a simple door rather than two large ornate ones. Proceeding through to the outside, they were met with a chilly breeze, which to Octavia served as an omen of what he had to say.</p><p><strong>"Thank you for indulging me," </strong>Gabriel spoke as he closed the door after she was through.</p><p>"As I said, it's no problem." She assured while rubbing her arms to stave off the cold.</p><p><strong>"Allow me." </strong>He offered as he summoned a cloak similar to his.</p><p>"Oh, thank you." She replied as he put it on her shoulders, feeling honored to receive something like this from someone of his position and status.</p><p><strong>"It's the least I can do." </strong>He said with a sigh, <strong>"For what I have to share is...going to upset you." </strong>He warned.</p><p>"Before you say anything else." She spoke to keep him from saying more, "Is it my dad? Did something happen? I know that's probably a stupid question because everyone would be freaking out, and I just saw him last night, but still, is he okay?" She asked.</p><p><strong>"As far as I am aware, nothing has happened since you last saw him." </strong>He answered, which allowed her to breathe more easily.</p><p>"Okay...good...that's one worry off my mind..." She confessed with a small smile, "But that does leave me at a loss. I'm not sure why else you would be here unless something happened to him." She admitted.</p><p><strong>"Remember, you have TWO parents." </strong>He replied.</p><p>Everything came to a stop, at least that's how it seemed for Octavia. It all just...drained right then and there; that was the best way she could describe it. No emotion, no perception of anything happening around her; the only thing she could feel even with the cloak on her body was that chilled wind blowing.</p><p>"...Did something happen to my mom?..." She asked after a short while, clutching the cloak and pulling it closer to her, "Or...did she send you...because she knew I'd listen then?" She added.</p><p><strong>"You're very intelligent. You get that from her." </strong>He complimented, <strong>"I won't waste your time, in case you already know what your answer will be." </strong>He told her as he put his hands behind his back, <strong>"She wants to speak with you and nothing else. This isn't an attempt to bribe or persuade you or to try and turn you against your father or your friends. All your mother wants is a chance to talk to you as both a person and your parent." </strong>He informed.</p><p>Another period of silence came between them as Octavia thought that over, which he expected.</p><p>"...Do you believe her?" She asked, "Is this genuine? Or is there a chance it's a plan for something else?" She suggested.</p><p><strong>"As the archangel of justice, it is both my position and within my power to know when I am being lied to. Ignoring our association with each other due to our work, which I, unfortunately, cannot share the details of, I can safely say her request to see you is without ulterior motives." </strong>He answered.</p><p>"That's...I...don't know how to react to that..." She said with an angry expression, "My mom has never been much to me...even before the recent explosion of built-up tension between her and my dad...she wasn't exactly mother of the century or anything..." She explained.</p><p><strong>"She's shared this with me." </strong>He revealed to her surprise, <strong>"I know it is hard to believe. Not long ago, I too thought that no soul, if they actively chose to do wrong, could truly repent, and thus they could only be punished. I do not claim to know her better than you, Octavia, for regardless of who I am, I have no right to make such a bold claim. But it is in my opinion, which is formed from my experience, that she is genuine and that she is putting forth the effort to mend her relationship with you." </strong>He told her.</p><p>"Are you saying I should go hear her out then?" She asked.</p><p><strong>"No. This is your choice to make. All your mother requested is that I inform you she wants to talk. And I will remain here until you make a decision no matter how long it takes." </strong>He answered, wanting to assure her there was no rush.</p><p>Slowly tilting her head upwards, Octavia looked to the sky, almost as if she was searching for an answer there. And in truth, she was; she didn't know where to begin forming a decision for something like this. She and her mother didn't have a relationship beyond "I'm the one who gave birth to you." So hearing she suddenly wanted to make one was...indescribable. Yet...she couldn't say she didn't want this, she always wanted them to get along and be closer, and the fact it could finally be happening was both exciting yet terrifying.</p><p>"...Gabriel." She spoke, going so far as to use his name to convey the seriousness of what she was about to say, "Could...you come with me? And I don't just mean to take me to her...I'd appreciate it if you stayed for the conversation." She requested.</p><p><strong>"Why?" </strong>He questioned, baffled that she'd choose him of all people.</p><p>"Obviously, dad's not allowed to come, and I wouldn't want him to anyway because all they'd do is fight. But I can't lie and say I'm not scared of what she may say or how this will turn out. I just...I don't want to be alone when I do this or when it's over in case it goes bad." She explained.</p><p><strong>"Well...first of all, I'm honored that you would ask that of me. Second, if you truly wish for my presence to help you in whatever way is needed, I more than willing to provide it." </strong>He said.</p><p>"Thank you." She replied with a smile, though it only lasted for a moment, "Is she waiting for us?" She asked.</p><p><strong>"Yes. Are you ready to go now?" </strong>He answered, ending with a question.</p><p>"No. But I don't think anyone could be." She replied.</p><p><strong>"I know how you feel." </strong>He said while opening a portal for them to use, <strong>"When Lucifer and I first spoke to each other properly not long ago, it was many things. Awkward, stressful, and most of all painful due to the memories we shared and the regrets we carried but never dared to acknowledge." </strong>He shared.</p><p>"And yet, you both managed to work things out." She told him.</p><p><strong>"That we did. But if the same outcome should not happen for you, it is not a tragedy nor a failure on either you or your mother. What will come of this conversation, although not fated or predetermined by any means, will be what is meant to happen when you two face each other." </strong>He replied before they entered the portal side by side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Making Up For Lost Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wash the glasses and scrub the plates; that's what stains and grime all hate! With our sponge and soap, we'll clean all of these dirty plates!" Nifty sang with a smile and cheerful attitude as she and the Slayer cleaned up his breakfast.</p><p>Nifty was a weird girl, and that's being polite about it. There was a side of her that was no different from any other romance-obsessed person, whether male or female. But then you had this side, the joy of cleanliness, to her and literally no one else in creation this counted as a date between her and the Slayer. And to make sure it was an actual date before they came in with his plates, glasses, and silverware, she rushed into the kitchen and kindly told all of the chefs to GTFO.</p><p>"You have a song for washing dishes?..." The Slayer asked, his helmet hiding the small smile he had from how amused he was by that, but not in an insulting way.</p><p>"I have a song for everything!" She answered while turning to look at him, "And I mean EVERYTHING. Dusting, mopping, laundry, bathrooms, bedrooms, the list is as long as my chores." She explained.</p><p>"Surprised you have the time not only to write so many but to memorize them too..." He complimented, impressed by that.</p><p>"Yeah, well...I've had more free time thanks to all of the staff we got when the hotel was rebuilt. Not so much that I'm not busy or cleaning up after them because they DO make all kinds of mistakes which I have to fix, so people don't think we're slobs. But other than that, I have plenty of time to come up with these songs and learn them note for note!" She exclaimed proudly.</p><p>"Maybe you could join my band then..." He suggested, which made her gasp.</p><p>"So you ARE going to be performing more then?! That wasn't just a one-time thing?!" She questioned.</p><p>"It could be...depends on how Loona and Octavia feel..." He replied.</p><p>"Well, we're just going to have to make sure they reach the right decision!" She decided, which made him chuckle.</p><p>"I don't think you can make those two do anything they don't want to...not like I would want that anyway..." He said.</p><p>"But Will! This is your chance to be a big-time celebrity!" She argued.</p><p>"Aren't I already one?..." He asked.</p><p>"For murder, sure, but do you REALLY want to have the same kind of fame as most of the people down here? The serial killers, I mean." She responded.</p><p>"I'm not the same as a serial killer. I'd never hurt someone who didn't deserve it." He said in a stern tone, but only to make sure that was clear and not because she made him angry, "But I do understand your point... it could be nice to be known for something other than putting holes the size of bowling balls into monsters..." He agreed.</p><p>"Right? So, here's what I'm thinking." She began as they both finished washing the dishes, "I. Your wonderful friend Nifty could become...wait for it...YOUR MANAGER!" She shouted zestfully.</p><p>"I don't know...I'm pretty sure that's what Katie's job is...or if it isn't, she might try to bite my head off if I gave it to anyone else..." He told her.</p><p>"Katie has her job at Slayer studios. She's busy managing a multimedia startup that will explode more than it already has, thanks to your return and the concert you put on last night." She argued, making her case, "Plus, and I say this with nothing but love, the only person who beats her out for anti-social champion is Husk. Basically, she's not a people person." She said to him in a whisper, "But for me? I'm ALL about people! I'm friendly, I'm cute, and I'm persistent! With me as your manager, there's nothing I couldn't do for you!" She exclaimed.</p><p>Taking a second to consider her proposal, he swiftly managed to decide because he took her seriously as a good friend would.</p><p>"Well...you're right that Katie's ability to interact with others who aren't close to her is arguably her weakest..." He started as he folded his arms, "And the only other person who matches the qualities you have is Charlie, who is busy running the hotel..." He continued, "But still, to my knowledge, you don't have any experience with something like this...if you can convince Husk and Alastor, who know you better than anyone, that you'd not only be capable but would excel, then you're hired..." He concluded.</p><p>Letting out a squeal so high-pitched and full of energy it broke some of the glasses nearby, Nifty lept at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.</p><p>"OH, WILL THANK YOU! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She shouted rapidly while hugging him, "I PROMISE! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO REGRET THIS AT ALL!" She promised.</p><p>"Glad to hear it..." He replied while gently patting her on the back, "Now then, why don't you go get started on trying to get their endorsement while I stay here and clean up the glasses you shattered?..." He suggested.</p><p>"Sounds good to me!" She agreed with another smile before letting go and hurrying out of the room.</p><p>Still amused by how excited and expressive she was, the Slayer moved his attention away from her to the broken pieces of glass on the floor. However, unknown to him, Nifty didn't go very far. She was standing right outside the kitchen door, but she wouldn't be there for very long. She merely stood where she was to think to herself, all the while the most sinister grin anyone could've seen was spread across her face.</p><p><em>"Hehehe, once I'm his manager, I'll get to be around him twenty-four seven. I'll get closer to him than Angel Dust or Katie or anyone else can. Then we'll start going on dates, fall in love, and I'LL be the one who can proudly call herself MISSES SLAYER!... Misses Blazcowicz?... Eh, it'll sort itself out when we're married." </em>She thought, ending it with a shrug, before getting on her way to earn Husk and Alastor's approval.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Beautiful was the word Octavia thought of when she first laid her eyes on where Gabriel took them. She expected to go somewhere in the circle, or perhaps Urdak since they'd been there before, if only once. But where they went was indescribable, bright green grass as far as the eye could see covering rolling hills, flowers, and other such flora adding a rainbow of color to the scenery, and the sky above was bright blue with only a few white clouds.</p><p><strong>"I must confess. I was the one who suggested this be the place for you and your mother's conversation." </strong>Gabriel spoke, explaining so she wouldn't need to ask, <strong>"A sibling of mine named Abaddon has recently...refurbished their circle. At least that's the best way to describe the transformation. And beyond the breathtaking environment, it is entirely isolated. This way, you and your mother will have no intrusion on your conversation, other than mine, of course." </strong>He told her.</p><p>"It's not an intrusion if I invited you." She said with a smile as she looked at him.</p><p><strong>"I suppose that is correct. And may I say again how flattered and honored I am your trust in me is enough to be here for such a personal event." </strong>He replied.</p><p>"Who better to trust than an archangel?" She asked before looking around, "So, where is my mom?" She inquired.</p><p><strong>"Over there." </strong>He answered, directing her vision with the point of his finger to a tree not far from their position, <strong>"She's sitting on the other side out of view. I had us arrive here in case you needed a moment to prepare yourself or in case you had second thoughts." </strong>He explained.</p><p>"I appreciate that. But no matter how much time I have, I won't be prepared for what's going to happen or what's going to be said." She said with a sigh, "So...it's better to get it started without thinking so I don't hesitate." She decided.</p><p>Forcing her body to walk forward as it wouldn't move otherwise, with Gabriel at her side Octavia approached the tree. Like everything else, the tree itself was beautiful, healthy brown color to its bark, and the leaves were full of life. Sadly she couldn't enjoy its majesty nor that of her surroundings, for once she and Gabriel got closer and started to walk around it, her eyes locked with those of the person she needed to speak with.</p><p>"Octavia, you came." Stella greeted with widened eyes, as a part of her was expecting this would end differently.</p><p>"Yeah...I did." Octavia responded, not offended by her mother's surprise because it made perfect sense, "I hope you don't mind, but I asked Gabriel if he could stay with me as we talk...I couldn't do this alone, and dad certainly wasn't an option." She explained while pointing to the archangel with her thumb.</p><p>"Not at all. If anything, I was going to make the same request once he brought you here if you decided to come at all, of course." Stella replied, being just as if not more nervous than her child.</p><p><strong>"Forgive me for putting myself in the conversation." </strong>Gabriel spoke to get their attention, <strong>"But should I sit next to one of you? Standoff to the side? I don't know where I'm meant to be during...this." </strong>He explained.</p><p>"You can stand a little ways from us. I think that would be best," Stella suggested.</p><p>"Yeah, just be ready in case either of us starts crying or screaming, and we need someone to get in the middle," Octavia added.</p><p><strong>"Thank you for the clarification." </strong>He replied before walking to a distance that gave them some privacy but also so he could be there in an instant.</p><p>With the archangel no longer nearby, the mother and daughter duo were alone, yet neither was ready or sure how to start this long-overdue conversation.</p><p>"...You...could sit next to me." Stella offered while patting the ground with her hand to get things going.</p><p>"Maybe...depends on how this goes..." Octavia replied.</p><p>"Right, of course." She said, moving her hand back to her lap, "...Octavia, I...don't know where to begin..." She admitted with a sigh, "Do I apologize for the past? What led up to me and your father's divorce? How was I never really there for you or acted as a mother in any way? There are too many options...but that only shows how horrible I was as a parent and person..." She told her.</p><p>"Is this real?" Octavia questioned while crossing her arms, "I already asked Gabriel if this was all an act before, and I believed him. But I know you, mom. I know the kind of person you've always been and the things you've done for the sake of keeping up appearances and maintaining what is expected of the noble class. So I'm sorry if even after everything that is happening right now, I still can't believe it's real, but I need to hear and see you say that is." She demanded.</p><p>Responding to that by immediately standing up from her place on the ground, Stella took a few steps closer and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.</p><p>"It's real." She told her seriously, looking her straight in the eyes as she did, "I'm not trying to act like a new person because I'm not. Nor am I trying to pretend that everything will be okay with one conversation, and we'll suddenly be best friends or like sisters. The only reason I want to talk to you is to see if someday that can be possible if we can be anything at all to each other, even if it is only acquaintances. The time I have spent in Gabriel's company and Helsa's, as hard as the latter may be to believe, has made me realize that I am not perfect. I like anyone else, can make mistakes, am capable of being flawed, and have been for most of my life. Again I cannot stress enough to you I'm not expecting this to end a certain way; simply talking to you is what I wanted, and you've given me that. If you decide you've heard enough, then tell Gabriel to take you home." She said.</p><p>Like before in Hell, everything stopped for Octavia; the only thing still moving was the wind that blew gently against her body and feathers. But this wind was different than the last; it wasn't cold to the point it made her pull the cloak Gabriel gave her shut, which she was still wearing. Instead, it was warm; it didn't carry an omen foreboding tragedy; this wind offered the possibility that something good was waiting.</p><p>"You're...serious...you're actually serious..." Octavia muttered in disbelief as she looked at her mother's face, "I...where the hell has this been?!" She questioned; in an instant, she was furious, even going so far as to step away from Stella, "All of my FUCKING life I have waited for this, for you to finally act like my fucking mom! Yet only now when you're losing everything, forced to go into rehab or face damnation, AND when a FUCKING ARCHANGEL FROM FUCKING HEAVEN IS INVOLVED DO YOU CHANGE?! HOW IS THAT FUCKING FAIR TO ME?!" She screamed.</p><p>"It isn't," Steall replied while closing her eyes and moving her hands in front of her, not daring to say more as she knew she deserved everything her daughter had to say.</p><p>"Do you know how many times I wanted you? How many times I NEEDED you?! And while dad is just as guilty as you are for all of the insane terrible fucking things I've seen, things a child should NEVER see regarding their parents! At least whenever I needed him, he was there for me. Sure sometimes he's too much of a dork for his good, definitely lets his sex drive interfere with his life too much, but I was ALWAYS his top priority! HE FUCKING LOVED ME!" Octavia shouted as she balled her hands into fists, tears falling from her eyes because she couldn't hold them back anymore, "But you...you went out of your way to have as little to do with me as possible...only ever caring about me or my life if it benefited you somehow or if you had nothing else to do...I mean, for fuck's sake, mom...why did you even have me at all?..." She asked.</p><p>Now, it was Stella's world that stopped. That question made her feel many things, none of which were the slightest bit good. But combined, they formed one word in her mind, and this single word summed up what she'd been up until now, she was a monster.</p><p>"...Because...the noble class must ensure their family's future...that...is why I had you..." Stella answered with a sorrowful expression, "I did love your father...thought he was charming...I had plenty of suitors, so it had to be real with him...otherwise, why even choose yourself when you could wait for the best offer?..." She asked, "But you're asking me why I had you...and I can't tell you without lying that it was only to have a family and raise a child...as your father is a prince so too are you a princess...and for me as to how I was raised...it was the responsibility of any nobleman or woman to keep our class pure...at least...that's how my parents described it..." She explained.</p><p>"So it's your parents' fault then? You're free of all blame for being a shitty mom?" Octavia questioned.</p><p>"No. My choices are mine and mine alone. My parents and upbringing influenced my behavior and actions, but they were still mine to make. I could've been different, but I feared how that would reflect on our status in society, which I now realize is quite possibly the most worthless thing to care about, but that's not important right now." She said as she reopened her eyes, showing she was crying as well, "I'm sorry, Octavia. I was never your mother beyond the fact that I gave birth to you. I'm so sorry." She apologized.</p><p>At that point, both women were on the verge of sobbing. And yet they continued to fight against it, though, it wasn't to maintain an appearance or keep from showing any weakness. It was because there was only one thing left that needed to be said between them, one final statement that'd end this conversation and decide the future, and that statement fell on the shoulders of Octavia.</p><p>"Why couldn't you just be a bitch?..." She asked as she looked at the ground, "If you said anything...even one single off-handed remark about anything...I could still hate you and tell you to stay out of my life forever...but I can't now..." She said while shutting her eyes tightly, "I want a mom...I've wanted one my entire life...and even though a part of me wants to slap you or curse you for having this change of heart...the other part wants me to run into your arms and start crying...but I can't do either...because one conversation isn't enough to fix everything...but...it's a start..." She told her.</p><p>"Does...does that mean?..." Stella questioned with widened eyes, trying her best not to be hopeful, but she couldn't keep it from happening.</p><p>She could only respond with a nod as her emotions choked her, causing Stella, unable to contain herself anymore, to rush towards her daughter and hug her. When this happened, Octavia lost all control and held her mother as tightly as she was before both broke down sobbing. They weren't friends now, weren't sisters either, but this embrace marked the start of their efforts to become a parent and her child. Unfortunately, this touching moment would be interrupted, but not because of something terrible.</p><p><strong>"Pardon me." </strong>Gabriel spoke up, having walked over about thirty seconds after the crying started, <strong>"I'm so sorry to disturb you, but is this crying good or bad? I assumed good because you're hugging, but I'm not sure how demons express affection." </strong>He confessed.</p><p>"Yeah, it's good." Octavia managed to get out alongside a chuckle, though she was still crying profusely, as was her mother.</p><p><strong>"Oh, good. I'm glad to hear you two have at least come to something agreeable. I'll be honest; I wasn't comfortable with the idea of getting between the two of you if you decided to get physical." </strong>He confessed before turning around, <strong>"I'll let you two cry some more. Come get me when you're ready to go back." </strong>He instructed.</p><p>However, before he could take one step from them, Stella let go of her daughter, rushed over, spun him around, and hugged him.</p><p>"Thank you, Gabriel." She told him while tightening her embrace, "You helped give me this second chance with my daughter. I will never forget, EVER." She said.</p><p><strong>"Uh...you're</strong> <strong>welcome, Stella...glad I could be of assistance..." </strong>He replied awkwardly, not knowing how to respond or handle this situation.</p><p>Sadly it'd get worse for the socially awkward archangel, as Octavia came over and hugged him as well.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks, Gabriel." She said with a smile.</p><p><em><strong>"...Oh father...please help me...I don't know what to do..." </strong></em>He begged in his mind, never having been faced with anything like this before.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, In A Secluded Area Of Lucifer's Circle...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Ah, father, there you are." Samur greeted as Vega appeared before him via a portal.</p><p>It'd been an hour almost since Vega had his conversation with Lucifer. But instead of going directly to the location where the new facilities were being constructed, he made a quick stop in Urdak to make sure things were settled there.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late, just wanted to see if the Dark One's power had done anything nefarious with all of us being absent." He replied as the portal closed.</p><p>"Do you not trust the containment measures me and the Wretch have taken?" Samur asked.</p><p>"Of course I do. But it helps to be a bit paranoid when it comes to things like this. I learned that from Will." He answered before seeming to lock up physically.</p><p>"Father? Are you alright?" Samur questioned.</p><p>"Yes, again, my apologies, I just received word from Gabriel. It's so rarely my children ask for me I wasn't expecting it." He said.</p><p>"Is something wrong? Does he need our assistance?" Samur inquired.</p><p>"No. If anything from what I can quickly discern of his situation, this is good for him." He decided, "Now then, shall we focus on the task in front of us?" He suggested.</p><p>"As you wish," Samur replied before they started moving, "The buildings are coming along quite well thanks to the Sentinels lending us their labor. I estimate that they'll be up and operational before the day is through. As for the additional units we want to add to the Authorities ranks and Pentagram City as a whole, we've yet to deploy them as we think it'd be best if that happens after your son's press conference." He informed.</p><p>"Agreed. Although, I am starting to think we should delegate these responsibilities to someone else." Vega shared.</p><p>"Lucifer's crumbling beneath the weight of it all finally?" He asked.</p><p>"The crumbling started long before now. At this point, he's crushed, and his bones are being ground to powder," Vega answered.</p><p>"Ah, it has gotten worse then." He replied, "If it would help, I'd be more than happy to handle this. Give your son the time off he desperately needs." He suggested.</p><p>"Oh Samur, that'd be perfect, thank you," Vega responded, "But won't the Wretch need your assistance here?" He asked.</p><p>"Not at all. With all seven Khans helping him, my presence isn't necessary." Samur answered.</p><p>"Ah, that's true. Speaking of how did the matter of him giving them names resolve?" He inquired.</p><p>"Surprisingly well. He maintained his composure, informed them of the exchange you two had, explained that he was still mulling over it, and requested they drop it for now." Samur explained.</p><p>"And did they?" He asked.</p><p>"On the condition, he, at the very least, share what he's come up with so far by next week," Samur answered.</p><p>"Hahaha, I think the Wretch was right. Our exposure to those of Hell has affected us in some ways." He suggested.</p><p>"Should we be concerned?" Samur asked, though in a less than serious way, for he knew the answer.</p><p>"I don't see a reason to be. If anything, this helps us be closer to those who aren't of our origin. Become more normal in a sense." He answered.</p><p>"A greater quantity of normality maybe what we all need truthfully," Samur suggested.</p><p>"I couldn't agree more." He responded.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hours Later, At The Happy Hotel...</em>
</p><hr/><p>You know, to everyone's surprise, things weren't all too insane at the moment. Maybe it was due to the residents all being tired from their programs, possibly caused by the celebration the night before, whatever the reason the Happy Hotel wasn't swarmed with demons and Imps wanting to see the Slayer. Not to imply he wasn't surrounded, because of course, he was, but the group that currently swarmed him had every right to. The Imps he rescued a few weeks ago were the ones presently stuck to him like glue, all expressing their gratitude in some way or another.</p><p>So for his friends hanging out in the lobby close by, who also stuck around all day even after they woke up, they didn't feel jealous or upset. After all, now that he was back, they'd get him all to themselves most of the time.</p><p>"You know, for someone so good at killing the shit out of things, Will's good with kids." Angel Dust commented as he and the others hung around the front desk since Husk had to be there anyway.</p><p>"Eh, doesn't surprise me at all." The feathered feline said with a shrug, "Think about it. The man is only brutal when brutality is needed. But how often does one find themselves in a situation where they need to strike a kid they explode?" He asked before immediately raising a hand, "Forget I asked." He added, mostly directing that towards the IMP group as each member was about to say something.</p><p>"On the subject of children, Loona, are you sure you haven't heard from Octavia?" Stolas asked for what was the hundredth time by now.</p><p>"Stolas. I like you. This is why if you don't stop asking me that FUCKING question, I am going to regret it when I rip out your vocal cords." She told him.</p><p>"I'm sorry. But it isn't like Via to take off without telling me where she's going; even when she's in the, I hate you dad kind of mood." He said before looking to Azrael, "Any word from your brother?" He inquired.</p><p><em>"No...which is admittedly quite strange...</em>" She responded, <em>"Though, in his defense, I and my kin haven't used this particular method of communication since the split happened. I very well could be out of practice, or he might not be receiving it." </em>She explained.</p><p>"It's still fucking weird how he came looking for her, or am I the only one thinking that?" Blitzo asked.</p><p>"You. It's ONLY ever you." Moxxie answered.</p><p>"I can second that." Vox chimed in.</p><p>"Oh, shut the fuck up, both of you," Blitzo replied scornfully as he crossed his arms, "And what the fuck are you even still doing here, Vox? Shouldn't you be back at the studio working on your game or something?" He questioned.</p><p>"First of all, fuck you. Second of all, we have no work to do until we start receiving feedback on the demo. But even after a full day of it being out there, there's been no mention of it anywhere on the internet." Vox explained.</p><p>"Huh, must really suck ass then." He told him.</p><p>Expecting Vox to do something violent in response, everyone was surprised when Sir Pentious stepped in by wrapping his tail around the Imp and tossing him across the room.</p><p>"I got your back." He said to the Overlord, which made him smile.</p><p>"Well, well, aren't you two gay as shit? How adorable." Cherri teased with a grin.</p><p>"In all seriousness, it is good to see you're getting along so well," Katie admitted.</p><p>"Of course we are!" Velvet exclaimed, answering for all three of them, "With Pentious around, Vox doesn't get the headaches that want to make him kill our entire staff! And I didn't think that was possible!" She shared.</p><p>"That is good. We can't afford any bad press now that Will's back," Katie said.</p><p>"Already thinking business, huh?" Angel Dust inquired.</p><p>"Obviously, after that show last night, he's become even more famous than he already was, which in itself is incredible." She explained.</p><p>"Tell me about it. You can't go on social media without seeing his, mine, and Octavia's faces plastered everywhere." Loona informed as she held up her phone to show everyone.</p><p>"You know Katie; you could be their manager. Can't think of anyone better for the job." Vagatha suggested.</p><p>"OH! That's a great idea! And I could be their costume designer!" Charlie suggested.</p><p>"You put me in a costume, and I'll kill you," Loona warned.</p><p>"I don't know; Katie's got SO much on her plate as it is! Do we REALLY want to pile more on top of what she has to deal with every single day?" Alastor questioned.</p><p>"...The fuck did that come from?" Angel Dust asked; he and everyone else caught off guard by that.</p><p>"Yeah, what do you think I'm not capable of managing their group?" Katie asked.</p><p>"Not at all. But you're so busy dealing with everything at Slayer Studios. Perhaps it would be better if someone else took the job?" He suggested.</p><p>"That's...unnaturally considerate of you, Al. The fuck are you trying to do?" Cherri interrogated.</p><p>"What? Is it SO out of character for me to care about any of you?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes." Everyone said in unison, Azrael being the sole exception.</p><p>"...Huh...so this is what a blow to one's pride feels like..." He replied, genuinely feel a tinge of pain in his chest.</p><p>But before they could continue to investigate the radio demon's strange sudden concern for Katie's workload, they all heard the front doors open, which earned their attention.</p><p>"Via?" Stolas said as he turned to look but was quickly filled with disappointment since it wasn't his daughter.</p><p>"No. I'm sorry." Lilith apologized with an awkward smile before walking over.</p><p>"Mom? What're you doing here?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"I came to see if any of you would be watching your father's press conference, and if you were, I thought we could watch it together." She answered.</p><p>"As someone who was hit in the face with the fucking thing the conference is about, which forced me to spend an entire month in a hospital in Heaven, I can safely say I've had my fill." Husk told her.</p><p>"And as someone who was partly responsible for it, albeit it was during a period where I was in a meat puppet suit, I'd rather put the whole experience behind me." Sir Pentious said.</p><p>"I don't know, guys. We may want to watch it." Vagatha spoke up before she looked over at the Slayer, who currently had an Imp child, the very same he met on the street that day, sitting on his shoulders, "We might get to learn more about what's going on. Since Will hasn't said much about it." She suggested.</p><p>"Yes, and for MANY damn good reasons." Sir Pentious argued.</p><p>"You don't have to watch it, snake boy." Angel Dust replied while crossing his arms, "I, for one, however, want to, I don't feel like ruining Will's good mood, so if Lucifer's gonna explain shit, I'm fine with that." He said.</p><p>"Likewise, having some context for Will's nightmares would be nice." Cherri agreed.</p><p>"Fine, geez." Husk said with a sigh and an eye roll, "But if we don't want to bother him, we're going to have e to watch it on my TV." He told them.</p><p>"Oh no, the moderately sized flatscreen you have on your desk. What a major inconvenience." Blitzo replied sarcastically while waving his hands.</p><p>"...When the hell did you get back here?" Vox questioned as no one noticed the Imp return.</p><p>"You were all too busy focusing on deer boy and his fixation on Katie. I snuck back into the group. Also, fuck you." He explained.</p><p>He shouldn't have said that again because it earned him another throw across the lobby courtesy of Sir Pentious.</p><p>"As I said, I've got you." He repeated to the Overlord, which made the other smile.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Are...you okay...sir?..." An Authority asked as they and their partner looked at lord Lucifer.</p><p>The devil was, in fact, not okay. When he told his father he would crawl under his desk and sob uncontrollably until the press conference, it was an exaggerated statement made out of distress. But only with the desk part, what he ended up doing was flopping face down on one of his couches, THEN he sobbed for several hours. However, now was not the time to think of his rapidly deteriorating sanity and emotional health; his people have been demanding answers for over a month now, and damn it, they were going to get them!</p><p>Sadly, this enthusiasm only exists within this text. In reality, Lucifer looked one good strong gust of wind away from falling apart. His hair was slightly messy, his clothes were wrinkled, and although he tried hiding it with some makeup that matched his skin, you could see some dark purple beneath his eyes from the stress and lack of sleep. Indeed, at this point, the devil was being held together by nothing more than chewing gum and shoelaces.</p><p>"Yes...no...maybe...I'm ALIVE." He answered while lightly slapping his face, "I am ALIVE, right? Or at least awake? Is this Hell still? And if it is, are we in my circle or one of my siblings'? Or a devil who isn't family?" He asked.</p><p>"I don't think he's okay..." The Authority whispered to their partner, receiving a nod in response, "Yes, sir. We are in your circle, this is Hell, you're alive and wake, and you are about to go speak at a press conference." They answered.</p><p>"RIGHT! THE PRESS CONFERENCE!" He shouted, causing both Authorities to jump backward, "I...have something I think...a press...no...a...SPEECH! A SPEECH! THAT'S THE THING OR THE NAME OF THING!" He remembered.</p><p>"Uh...yes, sir, you do...you actually gave it to me for safekeeping earlier..." The second Authority told him as they took a folded piece of paper out of their pocket and presented it to him, which in turn made him gasp.</p><p>"YOU ARE AN ANGEL!" He exclaimed as he took it, hugging them when he did.</p><p>Though they were caught off guard by the sudden embrace from their boss, now that Lucifer was so close, both Authorities, yes both, could smell a specific odor coming from him.</p><p>"Wait...are you drunk?!" They both asked.</p><p>"SHH! Don't tell anyone...ESPECIALLY my wife!" He answered, pretty much confirming it right then and there.</p><p>"Sir! We saw you a mere two hours ago! How are you so...lubricated?" The first one asked, trying to put it politely.</p><p>"LISTEN HERE YA LITTLE SHIT!" He shouted while pushing a finger into their helmet-covered face, "I. HAVE HAD. SO MUCH FUCKING SHIT ON MY GODDAMN PLATE! SO MUCH! IF...IF I DIDN'T DRINK...THEN THE ONLY BAD TASTING LIQUID I'D HAVE TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER WOULD BE MY FUCKING TEARS!" He told them before taking a step back, "IS IT SO MUCH TO FUCKING ASK THAT THE DEVIL BE GIVEN A BREAK?! IS IT GOD?! I MEAN DAD?! I MEAN VEGA?! WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING BY NOW?!" He questioned.</p><p>Before the devil could rant anymore, the sound of approaching footsteps was heard, followed by the appearance of a third Authority.</p><p>"Sir, the reporters and everyone else are ready for you." They informed.</p><p>"Oh, okay, thank you." He replied, suddenly having his composure, "Best not to keep them waiting, been doing that long enough." He added before walking past the third Authority.</p><p>"Should...we stop him?..." The second one asked, looking to their partner.</p><p>"Nah, I'm pretty sure he'll keep his cool when he's in front of everyone. He's a politician, after all." They answered as they crossed their arms, "I mean, it's not like some massive unexpected tragedy that'll shake the very foundation of our society is going to happen at the same time as the conference, because REALLY what are the chances of that happening?" He said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Mad respect to anyone who can guess where the cadence from Nifty's song is from.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Misery Loves Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, I think we've got everything!" Charlie exclaimed with a smile as she looked over the front desk.</p><p>When everyone tuned into Channel 666 news for the press conference, they discovered they had some time before it began. This allowed them to bring some chairs over, get some snacks and beverages, overall make themselves comfortable. As for the Slayer, he was now with them, for it was starting to get let, and the Imps had to put the children to bed and start winding down themselves.</p><p>"So Will, what do you think he's gonna tell everyone?" Angel Dust asked as he opened his beer.</p><p>"Not sure...he's going to have to say something that explains how I'm back...because everyone's probably figured out by now my return and the Hell Wave happening aren't a coincidence..." He answered.</p><p>"I don't know. The people in our circle are pretty stupid," Cherri argued.</p><p>"I know that better than anyone here," Vox said with an expression that made him seem dead inside.</p><p>"Well...maybe he can get away with saying as little as possible then..." The Slayer suggested.</p><p>"I just hope he'll be able to say anything at all..." Lilith confessed with a worried expression.</p><p>"Trouble in paradise?" Alastor inquired, but he did so sincerely and not in his usual, looking to start a fire to watch it burn sort of way.</p><p>"No, not at all. Lucifer's just been so overworked. I'm getting concerned for his health." She explained before adorning a smile, "But once this whole disaster business is behind us, then his schedule will be cleared. So he and I can spend our mornings together sleeping in until noon." She said.</p><p>"Wow, that is like, nauseatingly wholesome," Blitzo commented.</p><p>"This coming from the man who cuddles me when we sleep together." Stolas chimed in, causing the Imp's red face to turn pink.</p><p>"THE FUCK STOLAS?!" He questioned.</p><p>"Ey, fuckwits." Husk spoke up, getting not only theirs but everyone's attention, "Keep yer traps shut. Lucifer's coming on." He informed while pointing to the TV.</p><p>Hearing that brought everyone to silence, all eyes focusing on the screen, waiting to see the devil. But when Lucifer did walk out and made his way to the podium in the center of a speaking platform, they were stunned by what they saw.</p><p>"Is...he...alive?..." Katie asked because the devil looked like a zombie to her.</p><p><em>"He is. I can confirm." </em>Azrael answered before she put a hand to her chin, <em>"Though...I can't say for certain how much longer that will remain true..." </em>She said.</p><p>"Nah, he's fine. I know that look." Husk replied casually.</p><p>"How so, Husker?" Alastor asked.</p><p>"Simple, he's drunk." He answered.</p><p>"He...he's drunk?..." Lilith questioned, "You're...sure?" She added.</p><p>"Oh yeah, seen that look over a hundred times. Actually, it could be a thousand. I stopped counting after five hundred." He said.</p><p><em>"We're going to have to talk about that later," </em>Azrael told him.</p><p>"I...I can't believe dad's drunk..." Charlie muttered in disbelief, believing Husk because if ANYONE would know if someone was plastered, it'd be him.</p><p>"SHH! He's talking!" Blitzo hushed, excited to see how this was going to turn out.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p><hr/><p><em>"Alright...here we go...we're at the podium...huh...it's a nice podium too...what wood is that...mahogany?" </em>Lucifer thought to himself as he stared at the object.</p><p>"...Um...Lord Lucifer?" After a full minute of him standing there saying nothing passed by, a reporter spoke up.</p><p><em>"Hm?...OH RIGHT, the press conference thing...what was I supposed to do again?..." </em>He wondered.</p><p>"PSST! Lord Lucifer!" One of the Authorities from before whispered to him from the side, thankfully getting his attention, "Your hand! Look at your hand!" They instructed.</p><p>Doing as he was told, Lucifer looked down at his right hand, and when he saw the folded piece of paper inside of it, he gained an expression no different than that of an excited child who just found candy.</p><p>"RIGHT! THE SPEECH!" He suddenly shouted, causing everyone in the audience to jump a little, "Ahem. Sorry for the delay, just gathering my thoughts." He told them before unfolding the paper and placing it on the podium, "Now then, to begin. Everyone has been wondering what precisely the massive explosion was at the heart of our city a month ago. And I, as your leader, have been fairly quiet on the matter because...I didn't know shit either, going, to be honest with you. But don't worry! I have the answers now, and I plan to give them!" He assured.</p><p>"Is that in his speech?..." One of the Authorities whispered to the other two.</p><p>"Nope. He's winging it now. Nothing we can do but watch him burn." Another responded.</p><p>"WHO'S GOT THE FIRST QUESTION?!" Lucifer asked, continuing to shout.</p><p>At this point, the reporters were at a loss; they didn't know if this was an act or if he was baiting them into some kind of trap. But they came here for answers, and he certainly seemed ready to give them, so one demon hesitantly raised his hand to get the ball rolling.</p><p>"Yes! You!" Lucifer exclaimed to acknowledge him, turning down the volume of his voice as he did.</p><p>"Uh...reporter for Inferno Info. My question for you, Lord Lucifer, is one that many people online and in our line of work have had the moment the Slayer reappeared. It being is his return connected with the disaster?" He asked.</p><p>"Well, no fucking duh!" Lucifer answered, "He was sealed away in Doom dipshit! OF COURSE, the massive explosion is tied to his return!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"...Okay..." The demon replied as he sat back down, the wind knocked out of his sails since it was their ruler who insulted him.</p><p>"Uh...r-reporter here for Imp Intel..." A second reporter spoke up, though this time it was an Imp, "W-What exactly was the explosion? It seemed magical, b-but that's only speculation..." She asked, stuttering slightly because she feared what he would say.</p><p>"Oh, that one's easy. It was the culmination of a variety of different energies collected by the Slayer's enemies in an attempt to help them escape from their imprisonment. But be rest assured none of them made it out because the Slayer, as is his namesake, slew them all. I hope that answers your question." He answered as politely and well-spoken as possible, which made the Imp feel better and made her smile.</p><p>"Hey! Why doesn't she get chewed out?!" The first reporter questioned.</p><p>In response to that, Lucifer picked up his podium and threw it at the demon, effectively knocking him out with the only other sound to come from his person is a groan. Of course, as it would for anyone, this shocked and terrified the crowd of reporters.</p><p>"...I'll be the first to say it. I overreacted." Lucifer told the crowd getting the focus back on him, "And before any of you ask anything else, whether it be about the reform or my behavior. Allow me to state for the official record that I, Lord Lucifer, am tired." He said as he allowed his shoulders to slump, "No...that's not accurate...I'm past tired and am on the brink of dying from exhaustion..." He confessed, letting out a heavy sigh, "I know all of you want answers...you're entitled to them as the confused and frightened masses you are...and I, your leader, should be the one to offer some insight and comfort you..." He continued while slowly closing his eyes, "But please...I beg of you not as your ruler but as a person...let me sleep...I just need a day or maybe two of nothing but sleep, and I'll be back to my old self..., and now that the Slayer has returned, we know nothing bad will happen...so please...can I have a break?..." He requested.</p><p>Wow, this was a side of the devil their circle had never seen before; Lord Lucifer, the most powerful of them all in this domain, was showing a vulnerable side of himself. And maybe if things were okay, if everything around him wasn't spontaneously combusting every five seconds, the weight of his plea would've had longer to sit with them. Sadly this wasn't the case, for the person to respond to him wasn't any of the reporters or the masses watching on television; it was one of the Authorities closeby who walked towards him on the stage.</p><p>"Sir, I REALLY hate to be the one to do this to you." They began as they nervously looked towards the floor, "But...we've just received word from our superiors...who've received word from their superiors...who happen to be your equals...and well...they've told us something is happening that requires immediate attention." They informed.</p><p>"...Right...of course...there's always something..." Lucifer replied before slowly falling forward and hitting the ground with a thud.</p><p>"Lord Lucifer!" The Authority exclaimed in shocked as the crowd of onlookers gasped.</p><p>"What's wrong with him?!" One of their comrades questioned as the other two Authorities rushed over while the first one knelt.</p><p>"He...seems to have passed out...I think his exhaustion and the stress of this news finally brought him down..." They replied.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Back At The Hotel...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Dad!" Charlie shouted worriedly as she and everyone else watched her father fall face-first on the stage.</p><p>When the broadcast started, there was a relatively even distribution of concern and amusement felt for Lucifer, with Blitzo taking up most of the latter. But as it went on, it quickly became all concern, followed by a growing fear that, mentally speaking; he was NOT okay. It all culminated in this moment, where after being told something by an Authority, he straight up collapsed. However, the surprises didn't stop there.</p><p>As Lilith, Charlie, and Azrael all became frantic over the well-being of Lucifer, the Slayer's visor lit up, which didn't go unnoticed.</p><p>"Will? What's going on?" Katie was the first to ask as she was also the first to notice.</p><p>"Nothing good..." He answered, which gained EVERYONE'S immediate attention.</p><p>"Does it have to do with Lucifer? Or more specifically, what that Authority told him?" Stolas inquired.</p><p>"Probably...but regardless if it was or wasn't, I have to go..." He told them as a portal suddenly opened in the lobby.</p><p>"Wait, what? Will!" Angel Dust called out as the Slayer walked towards it, "What the fuck is going on?! One minute Lucie's having a mental breakdown on TV; the next, you're leaving through a portal? This is some armageddon foreboding shit, you know!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"I do...hopefully it's not as bad as it seems..." The Slayer replied while looking back at his companions, "I promise we're not looking at what happened six months ago...the message I received just now tells me that much...but whatever the situation is, I need to go deal with right now...you guys go make sure Lucifer's not dead..." He told them before leaving through the portal.</p><p>"I SWEAR TO GOD WILL IF YOU DISAPPEAR FOR ANOTHER SIX MONTHS I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF!" Angel Dust threatened as the portal closed, his hands balling into fists out of anger from how familiar this whole thing was becoming.</p><hr/><p>Elsewhere...</p><hr/><p>"Ah, Will! There you are!" Vega greeted as the Slayer stepped out of the portal.</p><p>One of the rarest things the Slayer ever saw were the Maykrs, regardless if it were drones and angels or the Khans and Samur, frantically going about their workspaces in a panic. They were calm, composed, always in control of their actions and thoughts while keeping their emotions in check. But this was different; as he looked around, he saw angels and drones flying everywhere, either working on the building itself or doing some other task, which assumed related to why he was here.</p><p>"I'm sorry for the current state of everything. We hoped to get the new facilities finished before Valentino, and the Dark One attempted anything. But they were one step ahead of us, it seems." Vega informed.</p><p>"So, this is them..." The Slayer responded.</p><p>"It can't be anything else." He responded before turning around, "Walk with me. I'll explain the situation as we go. The Khans, Samur, and the Wretch are waiting for us." He said as he led the way.</p><p>"What about Gabriel?..." The Slayer inquired, following at his side.</p><p>"I haven't contacted him yet. While what is happening is alarming, it isn't so severe we need to call the calvary. You alone can handle this without issue though the Wretch does want to accompany you if that's alright." He responded.</p><p>"After what they pulled in Doom, I'd appreciate someone having my back..." The Slayer said, "Now, what are the details?" He asked.</p><p>"It happened out of nowhere. No spike in corruption, no sudden appearance of demons in mass, and it completely blindsided us because it was something we didn't expect." Vega began, "We received word from Heaven that souls, all of whom came from the world tied to Lucifer's circle the most, suddenly arrived." He continued as they left one facility and headed for another, "While alarming, we didn't think much of it initially, as that world has a particular affinity for death and mayhem. But when more details came in, we realized it could only be their doing. For the cause of death for all these souls, men, women, and children, were two hulking masses hidden in suits of blackened armor wielding maces whose spikes were made of energy." He revealed.</p><p>"A mass murder...the only reason they'd do something that'd instantly reveal their location is to build a Gore Nest..." The Slayer suggested.</p><p>"Our assumption as well, and sadly we discovered it to be true." He confirmed, "After checking the site the souls gave us, which was an arena in a fairly large overpopulated city, we discovered a growing concentration of corruption." He explained.</p><p>"And because the Dark One is without his power, it isn't his corruption, but instead what they have gathered from the souls..." The Slayer realized, "But why let some of them go? That part doesn't make sense..." He noted.</p><p>"Our best guess at the moment is that his arcanists, the Mother Of Demons and the Resurrector haven't regained enough power on their own to hold onto them. Which is another vital purpose this Gore Nest serves." Vega said as they reached their destination.</p><p>Allowing a pause in their conversation to take place as they went through the door, The Slayer and Vega were immediately greeted by Samur upon entering.</p><p>"Ah, thank the Heavens. Both of you are here." He said, both the Khans and the Wretch who were nearby unable to speak to them as they worked on what seemed to be a new, better version of the Wretch's Slipgate invention.</p><p>"What has changed in my absence Samur?" Vega inquired as he and the Slayer came closer.</p><p>"The answer to that question is a double-edged sword, father." He replied, "The good news is no demons have been made, and they cannot resurrect any from Doom thanks to our cleansing of the realm. But this brings me to that bad news, for in place of a horde of snarling monsters, they have a skilled merciless hunter." He informed.</p><p>"The Cyberdemon..." The Slayer said, knowing it had to be him.</p><p>"Yes. But he is with new flesh and form. No longer a towering behemoth easy to hit with your strongest armaments, he is of your size and can match both your speed and strength, it seems. How this is possible, we cannot determine at this time." He explained.</p><p>"Either way, I'm still going to kill him..." The Slayer replied.</p><p>"We'd expect nothing less." Samur assured before looking over at the others, "Is it ready yet?" He asked them.</p><p>"We just got the coordinates locked in, and all preparations are set. We're ready whenever you are." The current Khan answered.</p><p>"Then get it open...we can't let anymore die..." The Slayer told her.</p><p>Nodding in response with a few presses on the terminals, the Slipgate came to life, creating a light blue portal in its center for him and the Wretch to walk through.</p><p>"I see you have a new suit..." The Slayer told him as he summoned his combat shotgun.</p><p>"I see you have your original." The Wretch replied, making the Slayer smirk, if only for a second before they both went through.</p><hr/><p>Earth</p><hr/><p>Meat...so much meat...mixed with fragments of what was once bone...laying in streets drowned in blood. The Cyberdemon was of Doom's greatest slaughterers...arguably THE greatest...but that carnage he could wreak now with his new body and power was...terrifying. The arena was saved for the Hell Guards...the Sisters were busy with their work...but this rampage of death through the city streets was his and his alone. But all these mortals...no matter what size or even species they may be...were nothing more than bait to lure his actual prey.</p><p>His hunt began ten or so minutes ago...in more than half that time, a response was received. A blue portal appeared not far from his person, bringing his march to an end and his grip to tighten on the shaft of his ax. Outstepped from within was none other than his quarry, the infamous Slayer accompanied by another who, although bearing new armor, could not be mistaken in their identity.</p><p>"Ah, the Slayer and the Usurper..." He greeted with a breathy voice, his excitement managing to show despite the nature of his existence, "Our Lord told us you were spotted during the Icon's resurrection, but now that you stand here before me alongside our greatest enemy. I see not the demon who once served MY master so diligently." He told him.</p><p>"You may keep your master. I am no one's servant any longer." The Wretch replied with a snarl.</p><p>"Hahaha, is that what you think?" He questioned as the portal behind them closed, "You will ALWAYS belong to OUR maker. The god you pledge loyalty to had his time with creation, but like all things made of naive souls, it will come to its end." He said.</p><p>"I agree. For that is the fate of your creator." The Wretched responded confidently.</p><p>"Where is Valentino?..." The Slayer spoke, growing tired of this abomination's ramblings, "We know what remains of your master's soul lies within his own...where are they?..." He asked.</p><p>"Do not think me a traitor simply because you stand beside one Slayer. If you want such information, you will need to pry it from my maw along with my tongue." The Cyberdemon answered.</p><p>"Poor choice of outcome..." He responded as he readied his shotgun, "I've already done that quite a few times, I'm good at it..." He said.</p><p>With that, the conversation between them was over; neither side cared to hear anything else other than the sounds of combat. The Cyberdemon was the first to rush forward, summoning a shield to protect himself right as the Slayer unloaded his shells rapidly, able to do so thanks to his current modification. The Wretch, however, lacking any firearms like his comrade, unsheathed his arm-mounted blade and went in to strike their foe at his side. But it was not only the Cyberdemon's feet that were swift now, reacting the moment the Wretch made his move, he did away with his ax and brought forth his shotgun.</p><p>Firing off both barrels at once, though the attack brought no harm to the Heavenly Baron, the force propelled him backward, allowing the demon to carry on with his charge towards the Slayer. Now in close proximity, the Cyberdemon wielded his ax again, switching between his weapons as fast as he did before. Reacting on instinct alone, the Slayer sent his shotgun away, summoned his chainsaw, and clashed against an overhead attack meant to splice him in two. Serrated teeth that refused to break met with powerful energy that would not falter; these titans stared into each other's eyes as they always had currently locked into a stalemate.</p><p>From the Wretch's perspective, this was a massive oversight on the Cyberdemon's part, as it left him entirely open for another strike. With his blade still ready for use, he ran towards him, pulling his arm back with the intent to thrust the weapon into his lung. But from the Slayer's perspective, he saw something different, as the Wretch closed the distance between him and the Cyberdemon, one of the hulking armored creatures Vega described came from above, having leaped from the top of a nearby building.</p><p>"LOOK OUT!" He shouted, hoping he'd warn him in time.</p><p>Sadly, it was too late. By the time the Wretch began to turn his head, the behemoth had landed on top of him. Not allowing the Wretch a second to come to his senses, it grabbed him by one of his legs and threw him into the very building it jumped from, resulting in an explosion as the demon's body flew into the structure. Unfortunately, the Slayer could do nothing but watch, so long as the Cyberdemon held his ground, he couldn't move as otherwise he'd receive his opponent's attack.</p><p>"How funny, you'd think after all this time you'd be used to ambushes." The Cyberdemon taunted him, following it with a cackle.</p><p>"I'm...going...to enjoy...breaking off your horns...and shoving them into your sockets..." The Slayer replied.</p><p>"Oh? I don't think my comrade agrees with that notion." He replied.</p><p>Before he could question what that meant, the Slayer felt a powerful force hit him at his back. Violently bouncing on the ground until his body crashed into a car; if it had been anyone else, they would've died. But for him, it only pissed him off. Quickly getting back upright, he looked to where he once stood, finding now besides the Cyberdemon, there was the second of the armored demons.</p><p>As for the first, it was busying going after the Wretch in the building, for his ally like him recovered swiftly to avoid taking any more blows.</p><p>"Two on one?...I like those odds..." The Slayer said as he sent his chainsaw away, "Fine...you bastards want to brawl?...Then let's go apeshit..." He told them before accessing his suit's powerups and activating berserk.</p><p>"Finally, you're starting to take this seriously!" The Cyberdemon exclaimed as he threw a blade of energy from his ax at the Slayer.</p><p>Easily dodging the attack with a simple sidestep, the Slayer rushed forward with both fists reared back, ready to punch, which they responded to by meeting him head-on. Meanwhile, inside the building, the Wretch was engaged with the second half of the armored duo.</p><p>"Hell Guards, what a miserable joke." The Wretch said, both he and the Hell Guard standing opposite of each other, "You're nothing but parasites. Bred and produced in mass, whose only power is granted through suits of MY design. Do not think for a second that even if your body has changed, that I still won't tear you in two like the worthless worm you are." He threatened.</p><p>Seeming to take offense to that, or perhaps it simply wanted to attack, the Hell Guard rushed the Wretch leading with its shoulder. Unlike before the Wretch was prepared this time, he not only dodged the attempted shoulder bash but also evaded the follow-up swing of the Hell Guard's arms when it realized it missed. This turned their fight into a close-quarters brawl of the Hell Guard trying to land punches while the Wretch dodged each one. Some would say he was at a disadvantage, the Hell Guard was a fortress in this armor, and nothing he could do would penetrate it.</p><p>But that's the funny thing about armor, no matter how well made, if studied long enough, one or even many weaknesses in its design will be found, for nothing is perfect. That was the Wretch's plan, continue to avoid getting hit until he found something, even the tiniest possible opening, to deliver a blow that, while not decisive, would give him an edge in the battle. Yet while he focused on keeping himself safe and buying the time he needed to do something worthwhile, the Slayer's approach was the exact opposite. Grunting like a madman, he threw punch after punch at the Hell Guard and the Cyberdemon but found that no blows he landed even made a dent in their armor.</p><p>Eventually, he'd back off, but only because Berserk was fading and he needed a new strategy.</p><p>"Surprise Slayer?" The Cyberdemon asked, "Our master studied you all that time we were sealed together. Your powers, your suit, your weapons, and what fuels them. He set to work ensuring that you'd have no advantages, and now we all see that it was well worth the effort." He explained.</p><p>"Everything breaks...if you beat it enough..." The Slayer responded in a pant, not because he was tired, but because his blood was starting to boil, "It's just like the old saying...shoot it until it dies..." He told them.</p><p>Not a second after he said that, the Slayer summoned his chaingun, brandishing its four barrels simultaneously, as he activated Onslaught. Even the Cyberdemon and Hell Guard weren't so overconfident they'd chance injury, so the moment the Slayer started shooting, the former raised his shield while the latter pulled a massive slab of the concrete street to use as one. Back inside the building, the Hell Guard who swung at the Wretch remained focused on its goal to destroy him. Unfortunately for the demon, its time had come; after carefully examining its armor, the Wretch found one point of attack that'd grant him the edge he needed.</p><p><em>"The pit of his arm, when he swings overhead, there is a space just big enough for a blade to be inserted horizontally. If I time it properly and aim it well, I can sever the arm from the body." </em>He thought.</p><p>Continuing to dodge until the opportunity presented itself after four more strikes, one came that granted him the window he sought. With all his might, he thrust his blade upwards like an uppercut, slotting it perfectly between the armor and sending it through the arm. Like a heavy branch broken from a tree, the Hell Guard's arm fell to the ground, a loud thud going out into the air as a result. However, the Wretch made a fatal oversight; he forgot that his opponent was a demon of Doom in the heat of battle, which meant that even an injury like this would not distract it from its goal.</p><p>Brandishing its mace with its remaining hand, the Hell Guard swung at the Wretch with all its strength, sending him straight through not only the wall of their current building but several of the others on the same street. Landing on his back, the Wretch gritted his teeth from the pain, a gush of blood spewing from his mouth and filling his helmet.</p><p><em>"He...He broke...all of my ribs...exploded a lung...but this suit...it's meant to withstand such a blow..." </em>He thought as he stared up at the ceiling above him, <em>"It's not possible...even if his body is stronger...same for his soul...the only way this could happen is if..." </em>He continued, just as a realization hit him, "SLAYER! THERE IS MORE THAN O-"</p><p>
  <strong>BAM</strong>
</p><p>Another blow, once more from the Hell Guard's mace. The creature managed to reach him before he could notice, and now that it stood over the Wretch's immobilized form, it intended to beat him to death. But alas, his partner could not hear the Wretch's screams of pain as more of his body was broken. His ears were filled with the sound of gunfire, and his mind fixated on the two demons in front of him. Soon, their fight would change too, as suddenly the Cyberdemon did something he'd never done any other time they fought.</p><p>"HELL GUARDS! RETREAT!" He shouted out in a commanding tone, "OUR REINFORCEMENTS HAVE ARRIVED! LET THEM DEAL WITH THE SLAYER!" He added.</p><p>Reinforcements, that word caused alarm bells to go off in the Slayer's head. He maintained his fire, of course, making sure to try and land any bullets at all as those three retreated. At the same time, he brought up his scanner on his hud, and coming from behind him in the direction of where he assumed the arena was given, the city's layout was a horde of demons.</p><p>"Imps...and Hell Knights...they've managed to summon more..." The Slayer discovered, causing him to put his chaingun away, "Wretch! We've got more incoming! Get ready!" He called out.</p><p>Waiting to hear him respond, it didn't come. All the Slayer heard was the distant screeches and howls of the demons.</p><p>"WRETCH?!" He called out again, rushing into the building to find his companion.</p><p>Searching the area as quickly as he could, the Slayer saw the massive line of holes through the buildings, and at the end on the other side of the last one was the still form of the Wretch. Running over to see how bad the damage was, he stopped halfway, not needing to get any closer. Most of his abdomen was flattened, all of his organs forced out in some way or another, and although there was still light in his suit, it seemed as if the Wretch had been killed. And yet, the Slayer didn't react; he stared down at the remains of someone he considered an ally...a friend...and he felt nothing.</p><p>But only because those responsible were gone, there was no one there to feel anger towards, not until the first Imp found him and lunged at his backside. Turning his body halfway so he could catch it by the neck, as the demon struggled in his grasp, that emptiness inside him filled.</p><p>"I'll...kill...all of you..." He whispered beneath his breath, while with his free hand, he reached down and grabbed hold of both the Imp's ankles.</p><p>With the same amount of ease it'd take to tear a tissue in half, he did so with Imp, separating its torso from its legs without a second thought. Blood and viscera fell out of the corpse and onto the floor, which distracted him only for a moment from the horde outside.</p><p>"Ten knights...twenty Imps...less than thirty seconds..." He said as he released both parts of the corpse he held.</p><p>Summoning his chainsaw again, he revved the tool to life, the gasoline-burning inside it only outclassed by the rage burning inside him. No more words were spoken, for no one else was around to hear them. He rushed out of the building right into the waiting demons, kicking things off by feeding his chainsaw the head of a Hell Knight. Cutting it down the middle with impressive speed, with the battle now started and his first victim claimed, he carried out his righteous culling.</p><p>The Hell Knights reacted first, trying their best to grab hold of his arms to restrain him or even to disarm him of his weapon. A strange behavior, usually they'd swing at him with their clawed hands or leap into the air to try and crush him, but he overlooked that. They were monsters waiting to die, so who cared if they were acting strange? What importance could that serve?</p><p>He needed release, for his anger, his violence, for the madness that returned worse than ever before. By fifteen seconds since the start, he killed the Hell Knights, each swing of his chainsaw possessing more power than the last as his fury and bloodlust grew. All that was left were the Imps, twenty of them. They stood around staring at his blood-soaked sword that growled for more victims, it was hungry, and he was more than happy to feed it.</p><p>One by one, he took such pleasure in their struggle; after the third one died, they all tried to run, how funny that was. He activated Overdrive, allowing him to move even faster. He killed seven more in half the time, leaving ten left in all, and it was then that he could see the genuine fear in their faces. These Imps, all-new, spawned from the Gore Nest at the arena, they had no idea what monster they were sent to fight, but they were going to learn.</p><p>He decided his chainsaw was through. He wanted this to be done by hand; he started punching or grabbing them so he could destroy each Imp piece by piece. So much was broken, torn, smashed, and ripped, all of it filling the air with dying wails of these forsaken creatures. Eventually, only one remained; it cowered on the ground backing itself against a nearby vehicle, looking to him with a pleading gaze for mercy.</p><p>This was also very strange; more so than the last, it should have brought him back to his senses. But this was not a massacre spawned from survival, nor because he felt like killing, one of theirs turned his friend into a corpse; he was merely repaying the courtesy. Keeping the Imp on the ground by pressing his foot against its torso, he looked at it one final time before delivering a powerful stomp to the skull, crushing it completely. And with that, it was over, no more demons present to be slain; all that remained was the Gore Nest at the arena.</p><p>Yet that wasn't his priority, a friend of his was lying dead in rubble nearby, and he was going to get his body safely back to the others. But when he turned around, expecting to see a mass of demon bodies, what he saw instead made his heart stop beating in his chest. There were no Hell Knights, and there were no Imps, the viscera that lay scattered everywhere was...human. At first, he thought he was seeing things; yes, that had to be it; this was like his nightmare in which the Dark One was messing with his mind.</p><p>Then he heard it, the body of the Imp he just killed slump over and hit the ground. Slowly he looked back, needing to be sure it was an Imp because he KNEW for a FACT, it HAD to be an Imp! But it wasn't.</p><p>"No..." He muttered in horror as he turned back around to face it, "This...this isn't real...it's another dream...I...must've fallen asleep at the hotel...this is another nightmare..." He reasoned, still hoping this was all in his head.</p><p>The more time he spent staring at the corpse, the more he wanted no NEEDED it to change. It wasn't an Imp anymore. Instead, it was the body of a teenager, somewhere between thirteen and fifteen, from what he could tell. Sadly, the only change that occurred was the pool of blood beneath the body, as it steadily grew in size as more blood leaked onto the ground.</p><p>At this point, the nightmare was becoming too much, and he gripped his helmet out of the growing panic he felt inside of him, wanting so desperately to wake up. He started punching himself so hard he managed to bruise; he was willing to break his bones if the pain would end this torture.</p><p>"WAKR UP! WAKE UP, GODDAMN YOU!" He shouted angrily at himself, continuing his assault which added more bruises to his body, "THIS CAN'T BE REAL! I...I'D NEVER...never..." He muttered before dropping to his knees.</p><p>Staring down at the ground, his whole body numb at this point, he didn't even react when he felt the warmth of the blood from the corpse reach him. And soon, his min would numb too, everything getting drowned out even as things began to change. Portals were suddenly opened, Sentinels and Authorities rushed out, followed soon after by the Khans, Samur, and Vega, who hurried to his side. But no matter what they did or what they said, the Slayer continued to stare silently at the ground, for none of this changed the truth.</p><p>He killed them. It wasn't demons, the Dark One, not even Valentino. By his hands alone, these people met their end. And so, as that fact made itself at home in his mind, the Slayer shutdown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Helsa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, in this chapter, there is a segment that depicts the beginning of rape as well as eludes to that it happens between this chapter and the next. In addition, in the next chapter, the aftermath of this incident is shown/described in detail. If this unsettles you or you do not wish to read it, then avoid it at your discretion. While there is dialogue relevant to the story, it will be mentioned/made relevant in later chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're sure you don't want me to come with you? I know we've only been budding besties for a month, but still, if you need someone there, I'm free today." Helsa told Stella as they sat together for breakfast.</p><p>Although Helsa personally wanted to be at the celebration last night, she stayed in and watched it on TV, because ofc Channel 666 news covered it, because of Stella. Don't take that the wrong way; it wasn't like she was mad or disappointed by her friend's decision to stay at the estate. She completely understood why because they both knew her ex and her daughter, who she was going to see today hopefully, was there last night.</p><p>"Yes. I have to do this myself. Otherwise, it won't mean anything to her." Stella replied as a smile came to her face, "But thank you, Helsa. I cannot tell you how much it means that you'd be willing to stand by my side as my daughter tells me she never wants to see my face again." She said.</p><p>"Hey, don't be like that. You're still her mom." Helsa argued.</p><p>"Barely. I am a mother solely because I gave birth. Not because I was there for her or was a warm, caring guardian." She confessed with a sigh, "As much as I hate to admit it, Stolas was the only one between who acted like a real parent. If she didn't have him, I don't know what she'd be like now." She admitted.</p><p>"Yeah, well, if everything goes right between you two, which it WILL, then you can introduce her to her new better daddy." Helsa suggested.</p><p>"What are you?..." She began to question, only to realize who she was referring to, "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!" She demanded angrily, causing her to laugh.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry!" Helsa apologized through her chortling, "But in all seriousness, you have gotten comfortable around Gabriel." She pointed out.</p><p>"True, though that could be entirely caused by what he is. Not only an archangel but a child of God, I feel it's sort of impossible to feel anything heinous or spiteful towards someone like that." Stella reasoned.</p><p>"Don't sell yourself short, girl. You are a charmer. If anything, I bet you've put that angel on cloud nine in Heaven by now~" She teased.</p><p>"Not likely. Gabriel is without a doubt the single most respectful, serious, kind, and overall warm person I've ever met. There's not a chance he'd ever have feelings for a demon, let alone one like me." Stella said before shaking her head, "But enough of this schoolyard gossip over non-existent crushes. What're you going to do while I spend the day trying to establish a relationship with Octavia? If she even gives me a chance to." She asked.</p><p>"Unfortunately, since I'm not going with you, my schedule just got filled up. I'm going to be busy all day running around the city..." Helsa answered with a sigh.</p><p>"Business with our movement?" She questioned, though she was doubtful as Helsa wouldn't keep anything from her.</p><p>"I WISH." Helsa replied, followed by another sigh, "Verosika has been pining for Will all. Fucking. Night. I have to keep her busy, or else she'll head straight to wherever he is and be all I LOVE YOU WILLIAM! PLEASE LET US RUN THROUGH A FIELD OF DAISIES AND MARIGOLDS WHILE BIRDS SING ABOUT OUR LOVE!" She explained.</p><p>"Any luck on finding a way to cure her of that love potion she's afflicted with?" Stella inquired.</p><p>"Nope." She responded, emphasizing the "p" to make a popping sound, "But Will says we don't need to worry. He got Velvet, one of the two Vs, to look into it for us. She's renowned for her potion-making and has connections in that scene, so it'll get solved eventually." She informed.</p><p>"Still, that could take a week or two. Most potion makers went into hiding like everyone else. And since we don't know who she got that potion from, we can't easily make a remedy." Stella said.</p><p>"Look, I'm trying to be positive about this situation. Just let me have this." She begged, causing her friend to laugh.</p><p>Suddenly, a knocked at the front door interrupted their conversation.</p><p>"That's Gabriel." Stella said before rising from her seat, "Wish me luck." She requested.</p><p>"It'll be fine. And if it turns out I'm wrong, we'll pig out on ice cream or some shit like that." Helsa replied, making her smile once more.</p><p>Watching Stella walk away until she disappeared, Helsa let out another sigh before rising from her chair.</p><p>"Whelp, time to go fetch the horny." She said as she went to go wake Verosika.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Sometime Later, In The Shopping District Of Pentagram City...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Although many businesses were affected by the disaster a month ago, many stores and malls were thankfully still intact. This allowed all teenagers who wanted to kill their parents and, more importantly, the rich to continue their daily gatherings. But it also meant that Helsa wouldn't need to try very hard to find a place that'd hold Verosika's attention for the day, as one section of the district, in particular, was perfect for her current mindset.</p><p>"What do you think of this one?" Verosika asked as she pulled the curtain back on the dressing room she was currently occupying.</p><p>Standing there with her arms folded behind her head to help her strike a sexy pose, Verosika only had a purple frilled bra and matching frilled panty to cover her.</p><p>"Oh wow, another set of underwear. Only this one's purple and has frills on it, so amazing." Helsa replied with a monotonous tone while staring at her phone.</p><p>"Helsa!" Verosika whined as she threw her fists down in front of her, "You're not even looking!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Horny, this is the tenth pair of underwear you've tried on. Believe it or not, there IS a limit to how different undergarments can be from each other." Helsa told her.</p><p>"I just want to find the perfect one to show my William how much I love him!" She argued, "AND STOP CALLING ME HORNY!" She added.</p><p>"Stop being horny then." Helsa replied before giving her a quizzical expression, "Also, didn't you buy some of the Slayer brand underwear at the celebration last night? Could've sworn you showed Stella and me that when you got home, along with all the other crap you bought." She recalled.</p><p>"THOSE are different! When my William isn't in my arms holding me close to his warm, strong body, I wear those as a substitute." Verosika explained.</p><p>"...I'm starting to think that potion makes you retarded rather than fall in love with someone." She said, left at a loss over how stupid that was.</p><p>"Is there any reason why you're so mean to me today?" Verosika asked, choosing to believe something else was upsetting her and that she wasn't just a cunt.</p><p>To Verosika's surprise, Helsa sighed when she asked that question. Apparently, she was right.</p><p>"Sorry, Verosika..." Hela apologized, which was a rare thing for her to do, "I've just got some stuff on my mind, is all. I don't mean to be going for your throat so much." She explained.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Verosika offered as she came over and sat down beside her.</p><p>"You'd really listen?" She asked.</p><p>"Of course! We are friends, after all." Verosika answered with a smile.</p><p><em>"Huh, guess this potion also makes her a nicer person. She's almost sickeningly wholesome." </em>Helsa thought before smiling herself, "Alright, I'll share. But please don't say anything until I'm done okay because I'm not used to this sort of shit." She requested.</p><p>"Lips are sealed." Verosika promised while "locking" her mouth.</p><p>Taking a quick deep breath to steady her nerves, because this honestly was hard for her to talk about, once Helsa was ready, she started talking.</p><p>"So, here's the thing, all that's happened to our circle in only a year has been...overwhelming." She began as she looked down at her lap, "Before Will arrived, things were so simple. Do whatever the fuck you want so long as you don't break the rules and laws established by the royal family. Everyone was allowed to be who they wanted, even if it was super messed up; nothing stopped anyone. But that all changed when Will showed up, and again when those monsters invaded, we learned how small we are in the grand scheme of things. Believe it or not, I was terrified by that realization that all this power and control me and my family have ultimately meant nothing. If people like Will could exist, then what the hell was I supposed to do?" She asked before moving her gaze to the ceiling, "Then the museum got built. Like everyone else, I was super fucking curious to know his story and hopefully understand what was going on. Yet by the time I was done learning about his past and more about creation as a whole, I had an epiphany." She admitted as a smile came to her face, "People suck. That's a fact that very rarely proves false. And because people suck so much, they need a place to go to where they can suck together and not have to worry about shit. They can surround themselves with distractions and things to keep them occupied to live somewhat comfortably. However, this wouldn't be possible in the new version of our circle the reform was hoping to make a reality." She explained.</p><p>"That's when you and your family started the movement against it?" Verosika asked, receiving a nod in response.</p><p>"Yep, as hard as it may be to believe the Eldritch family of all people are trying to do something legitimately good, that is the case. We're not trying to overthrow the Magnes or create some kind of regime to rule over everyone. We just want our section of Hell to remain the way it's always been, only better this time, and not solely because we're afraid of what Will would do to us if we didn't improve. His presence, life, and everything that makes him who and what he is have shown us that no matter who you are, even if you're a demon, Imp, or Hellspawn, being a terrible person is nothing more than YOUR choice. No one has the right or the privilege to be a dick, but my family and I believe we can still be bad, just not bad people if that makes any sense." She answered.</p><p>"It does, don't worry," Verosika assured, which made Helsa smile yet again.</p><p>"Thanks. It's nice to know we're not a bunch of idiots." She admitted, "Still, it is a lot to deal with. Add on top of it that I'm worried how things are going with Stella right now, and it all culminates in me being stressed as fuck." She told her.</p><p>"Sounds like you need to be pampered." Verosika said, which caused an idea to pop into her head, "I know! Why don't you and I do some more shopping, buy some more clothes not just for me but for you AND Stella too! And when we get back, if she's there, we'll have a girl's night together! We'll eat some ice cream, watch crappy movies, maybe talk about guys. It'll be fun!" She suggested.</p><p>"Whoa, deja vu, I said something similar to Stella this morning," Helsa replied with widened eyes,</p><p>"See? We're all on the same wavelength! An irrefutable sign that we're a trio of badass bitches that no one should fuck with!" She enthusiastically exclaimed, which earned her a few chuckles.</p><p>"I don't know about that, but it IS a good idea, so yeah, let's do it." Helsa agreed.</p><p>"Hell yeah!" She exclaimed while throwing her fist into the air, "You go pay for the underwear I've tried on, I'll get dressed, then we shop until we drop!" She instructed before getting up from her seat and going back into the dressing room.</p><p>Having no arguments with that, Helsa got up and did as she was told.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Evening, The Eldritch Estate...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Okay...I have to say it...I think we bought too much..." Helsa said while looking over her and Verosika's haul from the day.</p><p>One perk of being rich and powerful was a luxurious limousine that could seat a large crowd. This benefit alone made getting back home possible for the two Hellspawn, as they purchased a wide assortment of clothes and other things from various stores. They still needed help getting everything inside, which is why they were sitting in the limo though they were home, as the staff members were doing the work for them.</p><p>"Eh maybe, but hey, everyone's entitled to spoiling themselves every once in a while," Verosika argued.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure there's a difference between that and overindulgence." She countered though she did it with a smile.</p><p>Before they could say anything else, they heard a voice from outside shout at them, and they knew who it belonged to.</p><p>"HELSA! VEROSIKA! HOW MUCH DID YOU BUY?!" Stella questioned, doing so in a tone that sounded like a disappointed parent.</p><p>"Oh boy, mom's upset. And she's back." Helsa joked with a sigh, "Guess we better get out there before she pulls us out by our ears." She suggested.</p><p>"Mhm, at the very least, it doesn't sound like her talk with Octavia ended badly, so there's that," Verosika replied, basing that assumption off the belief that if it didn't go well, then Stella would be locked inside her room.</p><p>Grabbing onto their doors' handles and pushing them open, when both women stepped out, they expected to see Stella standing near the entrance to the manor. And in all fairness, they did, but it wasn't without the additional appearances of her daughter Octavia, which was surprising, and...GABRIEL?!</p><p>"The...the...the..." Verosika stuttered as she shakily raised her hand, pointing it at the archangel.</p><p>"I think she's trying to say the archangel," Octavia suggested, to which Verosika nodded.</p><p><strong>"I told you my being here would upset them," </strong>Gabriel said with a sigh.</p><p>"NO, NOT AT ALL!" Verosika shouted in a panic, "I...I just...I mean...you know...I've HEARD about you from them but...I've never seen you...sir...archangel...whatever you want to be called..." Verosika nervously explained, for even someone like her knew damn well to be respectful and wary of someone like him.</p><p>"What ARE you doing here, Gabriel? Or better question, why are both you and Stella's daughter here?" Helsa asked, far calmer than the succubus standing next to her, "Keep in mind, it's not bad that you're here. It just doesn't make sense." She clarified.</p><p>"I'll answer that." Stella offered while raising her hand in front of her, "As you two can easily deduce since my daughter is standing here, our conversation went well. However, things aren't magically fixed, and we're suddenly close, but we are ready and willing to work our way towards that. So after the crying finally stopped, I suggested to Octavia that we could come back here, talk some more over lunch, and start figuring out the best way to achieve real progress. She agreed and said that she wanted to stay even after we finished our meal to my wondrous surprise. So we've been talking these last few hours, and that's pretty much all that's happened." She explained.</p><p>"I'm glad things are working out so well." Helsa said with a smile before crossing her arms, "That still doesn't explain him, though." She added while pointing to Gabriel.</p><p><strong>"They wouldn't let me leave." </strong>He spoke for himself, <strong>"At first, I was the appointed mediator in case their conversation turned violent. But then they hugged me and refused to let me leave their company after I brought them back here." </strong>He informed.</p><p>"You...YOU HUGGED AN ARCHANGEL?!" Verosika asked both the mother and daughter, completely that Gabriel didn't smite them.</p><p>"He's a family friend." Octavia replied with a shrug, "And why are you making it sound like you were our prisoner? Are you saying you didn't enjoy talking with us?" She suggested.</p><p><strong>"...I feel no matter what answer I give, I am stepping into some form of trap..." </strong>He said, genuinely afraid to respond.</p><p>"Heh, as perceptive as he is holy." Helsa commented before stepping in, "Alright, you two, let the archangel breathe. Even those from Heaven need space to spread their wings." She told them.</p><p><strong>"Thank you, miss Helsa." </strong>He told her with a sigh of relief, truly grateful for her intervention.</p><p>"Ah ah ah, don't thank me yet, angel boy." She replied while waving her finger at him, "In exchange for helping you, I request you stay here with the four of us." She said.</p><p><strong>"Wait, what? WHY?!" </strong>He questioned.</p><p>"Because you have spent the entire day with my best friend and her daughter. I want ALL of the details." She explained with a sinister grin.</p><p><strong>"They can tell you themselves all about it! I see no reason for my continued presence!" </strong>He argued.</p><p>"So you really can't stand to be around us then, Gabriel?" Stella asked with a smirk, joining in on the "attack."</p><p>Looking frantically between Helsa and Stella, although he could simply open a portal right now and leave, he was too scared even to try.</p><p><strong>"The devil of this circle is my brother...many more in others are my siblings as well...and yet here I stand between two women far more wicked than he or they could ever hope to be..." </strong>He said in a defeated tone.</p><p>"Oh, you poor, sweet, naive archangel." Helsa said as she lightly patted his chest with her hand, "You're only at the tip of the iceberg. But who knows, before the day's done, you might get to see how wicked we can be." She teased before walking past him, "Come on, everyone! We've got an exciting night ahead of us!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"What're you planning for us to do?" Stella asked as she followed.</p><p>"Well, even though you and your daughter aren't trying to kill each other, I think we should still have ice cream. I've been thinking about it all day, and now I have a craving." She answered.</p><p>"I could go for ice cream." Octavia chimed in, following after her mother.</p><p>"What about you, angel boy? Ever had hell made dairy?" Helsa called back.</p><p><strong>"No. But I'm guessing I also have no choice in the matter of whether or not I will try it." </strong>He responded as he too followed.</p><p>"Now you're getting the hang of things!" She exclaimed.</p><p>Watching as everyone disappeared one by one into the manor, Verosika was silently shaking where she stood.</p><p><em>"How...how the fuck can they be so casual with an archangel?... HE COULD KILL US ALL!" </em>She thought worriedly, not realizing the EXACT, SAME THING, could be said about her precious William.</p><p>However, she had been thinking about ice cream all day too, so although she was terrified of getting on an archangel's wrong side, she hurried after them.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>A Short While Later...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Four demons and an archangel sounds like the setup to a joke. But in reality, it was an accurate description of the occupants in the Eldritch family's manor living room. Thankfully, to the relief of the archangel, he was able to sit by himself in a chair to not feel like a prey animal surrounded by predators. This, in turn, allowed him to focus on trying out the ice cream made here in Hell, or at least in this circle, and to his surprise, it was incredibly delicious!</p><p>"Are you getting a shoulder massage from an invisible masseuse, or is the ice cream to your liking?" Helsa jokingly asked as Gabriel kept moaning the more he ate.</p><p><strong>"Um...why do you ask?" </strong>He inquired, for he wasn't aware of what he was doing.</p><p>"Dude, you keep moaning with every bite you take," Octavia informed with an amused smile.</p><p><strong>"...The longer I am in your collective company, the more embarrassment I feel..." </strong>He said, now averting his gaze out of shame.</p><p>"Have you never had ice cream before, Gabriel?" Stella asked before taking a bite of her own.</p><p><strong>"No. But to be</strong> <strong>fair, I hadn't eaten anything in my whole life until a month or so ago." </strong>He answered.</p><p>Hearing that response made all four women stop what they were doing, which didn't go unnoticed by him.</p><p><strong>"Oh no..." </strong>He said, only now realizing that mentioning something like that wouldn't be good.</p><p>"Gabriel, how can that be possible?" Stella questioned at a loss for words.</p><p><strong>"My entire existence has been ethereal. Meaning that I do not need to eat or drink to continue living constantly. But when I was trapped inside of Doom, and my soul was forced into a body, which the Slayer altered via a device located in the realm, when I returned to this circle seeking my brother and the others, I found myself starved. I soon regained my ethereal status, as all of you can see for yourselves. And the only things I've eaten are a few breakfasts made by my sister-in-law and the times we've spent at a cafe discussing business." </strong>He explained before turning to look at Octavia, <strong>"Also, why are you surprised? You were there at the hotel when I returned." </strong>He reminded.</p><p>"All you said then was you've never been hungry before. That's a HUGELY different thing than never having eaten anything your entire life." She argued.</p><p><strong>"Hm, fair point." </strong>He acknowledged.</p><p>"Honestly, Gabrel, you have to be the most un-archangel-like archangel that has ever existed within the kingdom of Heaven..." Helsa said with a sigh.</p><p><strong>"How does my lack of experience with food have anything to do with me being an archangel?" </strong>He asked.</p><p>"Uh, HELLO, you're not just any archangel. You're one of god's children. Which means you've been around before food even existed!" She answered, "You've had plenty of time to sample every edible that exists the MOMENT it started existing. What have you been doing all this time?" She inquired.</p><p><strong>"Um...my job?...</strong>" He responded hesitantly, for he believed that was the correct answer, but he wasn't sure what she wanted to hear.</p><p>"And not ONCE during your job did you ever have time for a meal? A snack? ANYTHING at all?" She interrogated.</p><p><strong>"I...had the occasional sip of wine...which comes from grapes..." </strong>He revealed.</p><p>"Oh man, you are hopeless." She said as she leaned back in her seat on the couch, "You know what this means, right? All of us are going to have to make plans to go out for lunch some time, and we are going to have a HUGE buffet so you can try all the cuisine our circle has to offer." She told him.</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh no, I couldn't possibly-"</strong>
</p><p>Before Gabriel could say more, he was silenced, but not because Helsa or the others had done something.</p><p>"Gabriel? You okay?" Octavia was the first to ask as he suddenly stopped talking midway through his sentence.</p><p><strong>"I...just received a message from my father..." </strong>He spoke, sounding horrified.</p><p>"Gabriel, what's wrong?" Stella asked him seriously as she never heard him talk like this before.</p><p><strong>"It's...the Slayer...something's happened to him...he's not responding..." </strong>He answered.</p><p>At that moment, everyone's hearts came to a complete stop, the world stopped moving around them, and it became hard to breathe.</p><p>"W-What?..." Octavia questioned because no matter how she thought that over, it didn't make any sense.</p><p><strong>"I...I don't know...father didn't say anything more than that other than he needs me at his side immediately." </strong>He replied before standing from his seat, <strong>"I'm sorry to leave so suddenly. But this is an urgent matter of the highest priority!" </strong>He apologized as he opened a portal.</p><p>"WAIT!" Verosika shouted as she jumped up to her feet, "If something has happened to William, I need to go with you! Please!" She begged.</p><p>"If miss burning loins gets to go, then I do too!" Octavia exclaimed while standing up, "Will's my friend! If something's happened, then I HAVE to be there!" She reasoned.</p><p>"Octavia, wait!" Stella intervened, also getting to her feet, "If something has happened to HIM of all people, then this is dangerous. I know I have no right to try and tell you not to go, but I don't want something happening to you." She explained.</p><p><strong>"Don't worry, Stella. It's safe." </strong>Gabriel assured, regaining their attention, <strong>"Father sent me this message from within the circle. He requested I come to a facility of Maykr construction far away from the population. If both Octavia and miss Mayday accompany me, they will be in the safest place in the entire circle." </strong>He told them as an idea came to mind, <strong>"And if you're still unsure, you're more than welcome to join us. But we need to leave now, so please reach a decision, all of you." </strong>He urged.</p><p>Taking a moment to figure out the best course of action, Stella looked to Helsa for her input on the matter.</p><p>"Go." Helsa told her the second they locked eyes, "You need to be with your daughter. And while Gabriel is dealing with official business, someone has to make sure Verosika doesn't cause the Maykrs any trouble." She explained.</p><p>"Do you really see me as nothing more than a troublemaker?" Verosika asked, hurt by what she was implying.</p><p>"I didn't mean it that way. But I know that you're worrying about Will even now before you know what is going on. So if it turns out something unbelievably horrible has occurred, as impossible as they may seem, it's a fair assumption your emotions could get the better of you and compromise your judgment." She answered.</p><p>"...Okay...that's fair." Verosika agreed, relieved that her friend didn't think of her as a liability.</p><p><strong>"Ladies. We need to go now." </strong>Gabriel said before turning around and leading the way through the portal.</p><p>Not needing to say anything else, Octavia, Verosika, and Stella followed behind, with Stella telling Helsa thank you before she departed. Now all alone in the living room, Helsa was left to clean up the bowls of ice cream they were eating. As for why she didn't opt to go with them, she knew the likelihood of the Magnes and the company they keep being there was almost absolute, and she didn't want to cause trouble herself by being present.</p><p><em>"Geez...not even a full day after his party, and Will's gotten himself mixed up in something..."</em> She thought to herself as she carried the bowls to the kitchen, <em>"But...he's probably fine...I mean, come on, this is Will we're talking about...the DOOM SLAYER...</em>" She continued, using a deep voice in her head for his title, <em>"I'm sure all that happened was he got buried underneath another building, and it left him a little dazed...after all, that was the only way the demons could stop him before makes sense they'd do it again..." </em>She reasoned.</p><p>Yet despite what she was thinking, Helsa couldn't keep herself from being as worried as the others, even though she and Will, at best, were merely acquaintances. But she chalked that up to how he treated her, for he and Gabriel were both remarkably respectful despite how different she was from them. At any rate, once she put the bowls in the sink so a member of the staff could deal with them, she decided it was best to go to her room.</p><p><em>"No way that'll be on the news..." </em>She thought as she ascended the staircase to the manor's second floor, <em>"So there's no point in me staying in the living room watching TV for an update...they're going to do everything in their power to keep this from leaking out to the public...and I'll make sure no leaks happen here either..." </em>She decided, seeing it as the least she could do.</p><p>Continuing to walk to her room with no more thoughts to be had, she reached her bedroom door in a short time. Pushing the door open after turning the knob and stepping inside, the first thing she noticed when she entered was how dark it all was.</p><p>"Oh right, haven't been in here since morning. Plus, I forgot to open my curtains." She remembered as she reached for the light switch.</p><p>However, she wouldn't make it that far. When her hand was an inch or so away from the wall, it was grabbed at the wrist by someone. But before she could scream, shout, or even ask who it was, another hand wrapped itself around her throat, squeezing it so tight to keep her quiet, it felt like her neck was going to break.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah. We don't want to make a scene now, do we?" Her assailant's voice asked her, and they sounded male, "How about you, and I close the door and have a nice pleasant conversation?" He suggested.</p><p>Letting go of her hand so he could shut the door himself, Helsa immediately tried to attack him in whatever way she could to free herself. Sadly this did not affect her attacker, partly because whoever this was, was tough enough to where her punches and kicks did nothing, and partially because he tightened the hold on her neck when she struggled.</p><p>"Oh, you're a fighter, huh? Good, that's my type." He told her before bringing his face closer to hers.</p><p>Now she could see it, the identity of the bastard who dared to lay a hand on an Eldritch. But instead of feeling angry or any other emotion, all the color in her face drained when she recognized who it was.</p><p>"V...Valentino?..." She questioned with widened eyes full of fear.</p><p>"And you know me? Well, I guess I picked the right bitch to fuck then. Now you'll be able to scream my name." He told her before throwing her across the room.</p><p>Hitting her bed's headboard and part of the wall violently, she fell face-first down onto her bed. Helsa started coughing once she landed, which made sense now that Valentino's hand wasn't around her throat, and when she did, she saw blood, HER blood, fly out of her mouth and onto her blanket.</p><p>"What...what the hell is going-"</p><p>
  <strong>SMACK</strong>
</p><p>Valentino slapped her across the face with a swift strike of his hand. He didn't need to do that specifically to keep from talking; he merely wanted to.</p><p>"Man, it has been SO long since I've gotten my rocks off." He confessed as he flipped her over, so she was lying on her back, "The one shitty thing about Doom is that there's no good pussy or ass anywhere. And I'm not about to jerk one when my new boss isn't that far away." He continued before climbing on the bed.</p><p>Thankfully Helsa wasn't hurt so severely from the impact she couldn't move, so when Valentino placed his first knee on her bed, she rolled away and got back to her feet.</p><p>"Oh, so we're going to do this now?" He asked as she ran for the door.</p><p>Grabbing onto the handle, she used every bit of power and strength in her body and soul to get it open, starting to scream for help so someone would come running.</p><p>"MOM! DAD! SEVIATHAN! ANYONE, PLEASE!" She begged as loudly as she could, hoping to hear running footsteps soon after.</p><p>Unfortunately, at that moment, she finally noticed something, and when she did, it broke her. Her powers weren't working, and the door wasn't budging because none of her physical strength was working either; whatever Valentino was doing made her powerless.</p><p>"Ah, so you finally realized you couldn't do shit, that's good. Maybe you'll quit running around the room then." He said as he stood behind her.</p><p>"What...what is going on?..." She asked as she slowly turned to face him, her back pressed against the door, "How...how can you be here...it doesn't make sense..." She muttered, terrified beyond belief.</p><p>"Sheesh, you're really fixated on the how and the why, aren't ya? Fine, I'll lay it out real simple for you." He offered as he leaned in close, "What do you think I've been doing all this time? Fingering my asshole waiting for some kind of miracle to unfuck my situation? Newsflash cutie, miracles aren't fucking real." He began, a smile slowly spreading across his face, "But you know what is real? Corruption. REAL corruption. And this shit can do fucking ANYTHING. But one trick, in particular, is creating things called Gore Nests. As the name plies, these beautiful little mounds of meat are like a hive for corruption. However, they're usually made from the Dark One's power; because of this, the sphere generated in the center becomes a portal connected to Doom. This allows him to send or summon demons at a Gore Nest's location." He explained as his smile turned into a grin, "So, what do you think would happen if we made Gore Nests powered by corruption that is tied to this circle? Why we'd make a BUNCH of portals that lead to several different places. But they would also work to look into this part of Hell, allowing us to keep tabs on what's going on. Which brings us right back to you." He told her.</p><p>"W-Why?...Why Me?...W-Wouldn't it make sense t-to go after the Magnes?..." She questioned.</p><p>"Eh, we considered it. But they're too close to our mutual friend and a lot more assholes. So if they suddenly started acting weird, it'd be noticed immediately." He said while leaning in so close he could whisper in her ear, "That's why I'm here. You're going to help us undermine their reform bullshit. We know about your movement because we've seen it through the Gore Nests. You are the perfect puppet." He complimented before he stuck out his tongue and licked her from the base of her neck to her ear, "But first, I need to have some fun that doesn't involve beating a bitch to death with my staff. Though I'll probably still do that, just a little, ya know, for foreplay and what not~" He teased.</p><p>Helsa wanted to fight back, she wanted so desperately to struggle, but no matter how badly she tried to will her body to something, ANYTHING at all, it refused. Even as he began to tear apart her clothing with his fingers, which he made sharp like claws, all she could do was sniffle and cry. No one, not even the Slayer, could save her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright light, that was the first thing that met Wretch's vision. Not a hot tortuous fire he presumed would meet him, as he believed that when he lost consciousness after the beating the Hell Guard gave him, his soul would be taken by the Dark One. Instead, it was a white light, warm and comforting as it touched his skin. However, he couldn't see much, for his senses slowly returned.</p><p>"Ah, you've returned to the land of the living, it seems." The voice of Samur spoke to him, being the first sound to grace his ears.</p><p>Unfortunately, due to his current state, the Seraph's voice was slightly hard to hear, almost like a voice speaking softly amidst a strong wind.</p><p>"Sam...Samur...what is...going on?..." The Wretch barely managed to respond, his entire soul feeling weak.</p><p>"Please, do not speak." Samur requested while laying his hand gently on the Wretch's chest, a sensation that told the demon he was with a body again, "I will provide all the information you need to know. Relax, breathe slowly, and do everything you can to keep your body still." He instructed, "In the matter concerning how you've returned to us, your suit possessed an experimental fail-safe me, and the Khans refrained from sharing with you. We did this because we knew you'd be hesitant to rely on it should something catastrophic happen. What it does is send your soul back to Urdak if it sustains damage beyond a certain threshold where the Dark One could potentially reach it. Although it may sound strange, the first blow that debilitated you was enough to set it into motion. By the time the Hell Guard destroyed your body, you were safe." He informed, taking a moment to pause before getting to the rest, "As for the present, a multitude of things is transpiring all at once. The Slayer, first and foremost, is unresponsive. A trap was laid for him, and once you were out of the picture, it was set into motion. Though not in a coma or any other vegetative state, his mind has retreated into itself. He can still breathe independently and is aware of what is happening around him, but he can't bring himself to do anything. Our adversaries attacked him in the one way that he has always been vulnerable, his sense of righteousness and morality." He explained.</p><p>A few moments passed of silence so that the Wretch could process this information, and once he did, he was the one to restart the conversation.</p><p>"What...of...earth?..." He asked.</p><p>"It...is worse than we thought..." Samur answered with a heavy sigh, "The mass of souls that flooded Heaven, your battle in the city, even the crippling of the Slayer all culminated to a distraction. Even with the presence of Maykr angels, Sentinels, and Authorities, they enacted their invasion." He revealed, "Across the globe Gore Nests, ones we did not detect for they were made of the corruption unique to this world and Lucifer's circle, all connected. In doing so, they channeled their energy into the Gore Nest we learned of at the arena you two were headed towards, which has led to creating what can only be described as a Super Gore Nest. Unlike the others, it possesses limited sentience, similar to that of an insect or other lesser form of life. By its corrupted flesh alone, it knows to consume all around it, turn it into whatever its master's twisted vision desires, and continue to bolster its power." He explained.</p><p>"Is...the circle...in danger?..." The Wretch asked.</p><p>"No. Thanks to our preemptive action in destroying their realm, the Dark One, and his demons have nowhere to go. Both my kind and the Sentinels have already established a barrier around the planet to ensure they cannot leave. However, in his endless cruelty and underhandedness, the Dark One has secured himself a bargaining chip that we cannot ignore." He answered.</p><p>"...He's...taken hostages..." The Wretch realized on his own, knowing that would be the only thing keeping the Maykrs and the Sentinels from bombarding the foul creatures.</p><p>"Correct. And we have verified that these are actual human hostages and not empty vessels meant to fool us. After what they did with the Slayer, we scanned every person ten times over so there could be no doubt. There are at least a billion hostages of the world's population as it stands. As for the other billions of lives, they have either been slaughtered, made slaves, or are transformed into demons." He replied.</p><p>"And...we would not dare fire still...even if we know for certain those souls would be safely delivered after..." The Wretch said.</p><p>"Even if the Slayer were not in his current state. Father would never allow that as such a disregard for any number of life to achieve any goal no matter what's at stake would make him and us no different than the Dark One." He responded.</p><p>"Of the Slayer...you said that it was a trick...that whatever they did was a deception...surely if told this...he would come back to his senses?..." The Wretch suggested.</p><p>"We've tried. Father even went so far as to enter Will's soul as if he possessed it. But nothing we tried succeeded." He informed.</p><p>"What...about...his friends?..." The Wretch inquired.</p><p>"They're here, all of them. Lucifer is the sole exception as he's being treated in his circle for his current state of health. However, they are not allowed to interact with the Slayer for it'd only upset them more." He told him.</p><p>"How...is that...going?..." The Wretch asked.</p><p>"As well as everything else is." He answered, "But that is enough for now. I've informed you of the essential details. Although this is difficult to request, I beg you to stay here and recover. Both your soul and your new body will be ready to move and aid us in a few short hours, as well as your suit. So again, please, do not worsen your condition by doing something stupid." He pleaded.</p><p>Doing his best to nod in return, the Wretch accomplished that much. This action brought a smile to Samur's face, although sadly, he couldn't see it. And with the demon now resting with some ease delivered to his weary mind, the Seraph took his leave of his companion to attend to other work that waited.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere, Nearby...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Has your whole world ever come to a screeching halt, caused by the deliverance of news that you never thought you'd hear? Something so horrible, so gut-wrenching, so heart-stoppingly terrifying that it doesn't seem feasible? That is how everyone felt when Vega appeared at the hotel, and they still feel that way now as they looked at their friend. The Slayer, a being of endless rage, an invincible force that never showed restraint towards his enemies, was sitting completely motionless in a chair in the center of a room.</p><p>The room itself was simple, pleasant, and clean like every other part of the facility. The chair the Slayer sat in seemed comfortable from what they could tell. Everything about this arrangement was made to help the Slayer's mind recover, put him at ease, and get things back on track. Sadly, this did not happen.</p><p>The Slayer continued to stare emptily at whatever was in front of him, not even the physical contact from Vega and Samur as they brought him back here garnered any reaction. And yet, despite this fact, the others were insistent that they could do what the creator and his loyal Seraph could not.</p><p>"Please, everyone, you must calm down," Vega told them, trying his best to dispel the tension.</p><p>"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Vega! Will is a FUCKING VEGETABLE!" Angel Dust angrily shouted while pointing towards the room, "And YOU are keeping all of us out here when we should be in there trying to help him!" He continued.</p><p>"And how would any of you help him?" Vega inquired, making sure to speak with a sincere tone so they wouldn't think he was sarcastic.</p><p>"We can talk to him! Hold his hand! Hug and assure him that everything's going to be okay!" Charlie answered instead of Angel Dust.</p><p>"It won't work," Vega responded plainly.</p><p>"How can you be so sure? Just because Octavia didn't accomplish anything on her own doesn't mean all of us together won't!" Loona argued before folding her arms over her chest as her expression of anger worsened, "And on that note, why the FUCK did she get to come here before the rest of us?!" She asked.</p><p>When Gabriel was contacted by his father and came to the Maykr facilities in Lucifer's circle, it was right after they secured the Slayer and what remained of the Wretch and his suit. So before the others even learned of what happened, Gabriel, Octavia, Stella, and Versoika, VEROSIKA of ALL people, got an hour and a half of time with the Slayer. Which, if you couldn't tell, was fucking bullshit.</p><p>"Gabriel happened to be in their company at the time when I informed him of the situation. So he decided it was best to bring them along, a decision I agree with." Vega answered.</p><p>"Hm, okay. So explain why it took you nearly two hours to tell us that Will's in a FUCKING. COMA." Katie requested.</p><p>"He's not in a coma." Vega quickly corrected before moving to the explanation, "As for what took me so long to come and tell all of you what had happened, I and everyone else here, the Maykrs, and the Sentinels had to work as fast as we possibly could to ensure the Dark One and his rapidly rising army are contained on your earth." He informed, "Which, we have done successfully in case you are curious." He added, hoping that would help lighten the mood.</p><p>"WHO. FUCKING. CARES?" Cherri loudly and slowly asked, "Our earth fucking SUCKS. Like truly unquestionably sucks ASS. If the Dark One wants to fuck around there, then let him, we can keep him in whatever bubble bullshit you've probably got." She said.</p><p>"Well, there are all of the innocent souls who don't deserve this to be considered. The potential for the Dark One to regain his power over time is also a significant concern. Oh, and there is the issue that they have all they need to increase their numbers infinitely as it currently stands. So while it would take a VERY long time for them to accumulate enough numbers and power to overwhelm the barrier we have in place, it is still something that can happen if we're to ignore them." He replied, counting each of their problems out on his fingers.</p><p>In response to that, Cherri reached up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him down so they could be at eye level.</p><p>"God or not, I will shove a bomb up your ass." She menacingly warned, not in the mood for his "attitude."</p><p>"As interesting of an experience as that sounds, I'm afraid I'll have to decline." He told her, maintaining his polite and calm tone of voice.</p><p>"Vega, please! All we want is to help him! Isn't there anything we can do?" Nifty asked, on the verge of tears.</p><p>"No. And believe that when I say this, I am doing so with absolute certainty." He answered as he straightened himself out, "I peered into Will's soul myself. I tried speaking to him at the core of his being, hoping I would get any response. But what I found inside of him is what you see sitting in that room, a thousand-yard stare and a mind at war with itself. I cannot snap my fingers and fix any problems that afflict a soul. It is up to the individual to resolve any inner conflict and turmoil that troubles them." He explained.</p><p>"So we stand around then? Doing absolutely butt fuck all nothing?" Blitzo asked.</p><p>"Yes. Until Will comes out of this on his own or we find something that can work, there is nothing we can do." He answered.</p><p>That made them sick to their stomachs, no scratch that, it made them feel as though someone shoved a cast iron ball down their throat. This was no different from what happened six months ago when the Slayer and Vega, behind everyone's backs, decided for him to be sealed away in Doom, where their only choice was to accept it. Only this time, it was far worse; the Slayer was right in front of them, and yet Vega, without fail, kept insisting that there was nothing they could do. And what was easily the worst thing about this entire situation was...they knew he was right.</p><p>"This...this fucking sucks..." Angel Dust said with a sigh as his shoulders slumped and his eyes closed, nearly everyone else doing the same as they finally accepted reality.</p><p>"I know. And I wish I could offer more to comfort you or otherwise. But for now, I must return to our ongoing dilemma." Vega replied before he then gestured to their surroundings, "You have full access to everything in this facility and those connected to it. Though I doubt much of what you may discover will be of interest to you. And if you wish to move from here to elsewhere in the circle and vice versa, all you need to do is seek out the Slipgate, and the angels present will assist you." He informed.</p><p>"Thank you, Vega." Lilith replied for her and the group as a whole, "If we need anything in particular, may we come to find you?" She asked.</p><p>"Of course, my dear. And please call me father; we are family after all." He requested, which managed to make her chuckle.</p><p>"I'll do my best, given our current circumstances." She promised.</p><p>And with that, Vega departed from their company, leaving them to talk among themselves. But not too far from them, in a corridor connected to one of the adjacent buildings, another emotional and tense exchange was taking place.</p><p>"You had no RIGHT to put our daughter in that kind of position!" Stolas shouted at his ex-wife, furious beyond belief that she not only had the gall to go behind his back to speak to their child but also made Gabriel, AN ARCHANGEL help.</p><p>"WHAT position?! All I wanted was a chance to talk to her. To say things I felt NEEDED to be said after how much our lives have changed!" Stella shouted back, feeling just as angry as him, "And may I remind you that YOU play just as large of a role in those changes as I do!" She added.</p><p>"OH! Forgive me, Stella! I'm sorry I was looking for some level of intimacy and physical connection after seventeen years of having NO HUGS, NO KISSES, NO SEX AT ALL FROM MY FUCKING WIFE!" He shouted even louder, getting close to screaming at this point.</p><p>"MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN ANNOYING FLIRTATIOUS BASTARD WHO WAS DRIVEN ENTIRELY BY THE USELESS SLAB OF MEAT THAT RESTS BETWEEN HIS LEGS, I WOULDN'T HAVE FELT THE NEED TO KEEP MY DISTANCE FROM YOUR CONSTANT SMOTHERING AND DRY HUMPING!" She shouted back, her voice rising steadily like his.</p><p>So far, the former lovebirds managed to maintain restraint over themselves, their emotions, and their desire to get physical. But this argument between them had been going on for nearly thirty minutes, and both were one carefully crafted insult away from pouncing on top of the other and tearing them a new one. Thankfully, their daughter, who was the only one thinking rationally between them, hurried off once their "talk" began escalating to find Gabriel, taking Verosika with her so she wouldn't be killed if caught in the middle. Thanks to this decision, no violence would occur, as a portal suddenly opened and out stepped the hooded Heavenborn.</p><p><strong>"Please, cease this arguing." </strong>He requested, Octavia and Verosika stepping out of the portal a few seconds after him, <strong>"Keep in mind, I do not say this with any level of authority or privilege of having the right. I speak solely on your daughter and miss Mayday's behalf, who do not want to see you kill each other. Though I will confess, I as well do want to avoid any bloodshed." </strong>He admitted.</p><p>"We do not need a mediator," Stolas told him while crossing his arms, having no issue giving the archangel a threatening glare due to his part in this.</p><p>"Yes, Gabriel, as strange as it may be to hear I agree with my FORMER husband. We can handle this on our own." Stella assured while also crossing her arms, though her expression towards him was far softer.</p><p>"The fuck you can," Octavia spoke up, much to the surprise of her father.</p><p>"OCTAVIA!" He exclaimed with widened eyes, never expecting to hear such language from his daughter.</p><p>"Dad, for once, SHUT. UP." She replied harshly, which made him fall silent, "You two have NEVER gotten along. I do not care if there was a time you loved each other or actually cared because for as long as I've been alive, I have NEVER been lucky enough to see that." She said, followed by a sigh, "But let's not get into that shit. If we EVER want to be rid of it, we need to leave it in the past where it rightfully belongs. So, to accomplish this, I'LL be the one to clear the air." She decided for them as she pointed a thumb at her chest, "Dad, Mom did not force me to see her. She did not put me in any position that left me without choices. Even as we spoke, she gave me every chance to turn my back on her, insult her, and anything else <span>I</span> wanted to do. So if you have ANY issues with me speaking to her, seeing her, or spending any amount of time with her, then you and I are going to have problems." She told him before turning to look at her other parent, "Mom, I know this is hard for you. And while it is true that dad isn't free of mistakes, YOU have just as many and then some. So unless you want to ruin the relationship we HOPE can be obtained in the future, you have to hold your tongue as much as is physically possible." She told her, now looking at both at them, "Are we clear?" She asked.</p><p>People often claim that at some point, a child becomes the parent. But usually, when this happens, the parents are at an age where they can be legally recognized as senile. However, they were demons, naturally born ones, so their lifespans were much longer. Even so, although neither Stella nor Stolas was likely ever to be senile, they didn't expect their daughter to show such maturity and authority as she was now.</p><p>And yet, while they acknowledged and respected what she said, both felt anger towards each other that refused to die.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Octavia. But I am not comfortable with you spending time with her, especially since she is in the company of Helsa Von Eldritch, WHO is actively opposing the reform! In addition to our past." Stolas said.</p><p>"Hmph, color me surprised." Stella said with a scoff, "Always the one to blame and never the one to be blamed, isn't that right, Stolas?" She asked.</p><p>"As my beloved Blitzy would say, bite me bitch." He answered.</p><p><strong>"Enough." </strong>Gabriel spoke, intervening once again, <strong>"Both of you must listen to your daughter. She speaks only reason and from a place of concern. There is nothing at all to be gained by making things, which are already hectic, even more so with such squabbling." </strong>He said.</p><p>"And what business is it of yours? What business is ANY of this yours?!" Stolas questioned as he turned to face the archangel, "This is OUR family! Do you understand that, Gabriel? I do not care what your association is with either my former spouse or my daughter; you have no GODDAMN RIGHT talking to us as if your opinion has any weight or value to it! If anything, you made things worse when you chose to become involved in something which, again, I cannot stress this enough, IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" He shouted in full-blown rage, not hesitating in the slightest to do so right in his face.</p><p>Maybe it was his anger; perhaps it was the still lingering shock of learning his ex-wife was trying to form a relationship with their daughter. Regardless of what was responsible, Stolas expected Gabriel to lash out at him. And in truth, that's precisely what he wanted. He hoped the archangel would allow him to take more of his anger out on him.</p><p>But that isn't what happened. Upon hearing Stolas talk so passionately about this and how much ire he held for him, everyone could see both regret and sadness take residency in Gabriel's eyes.</p><p><strong>"You're right. I overstepped in many ways." </strong>He apologized while bowing his head, <strong>"Forgive me. I was only trying to carry out Octavia's wishes. But I shall remove myself from her company as well as your wife's. Er, ex-wife. Unless it is unavoidable, I give you my word you will not see or hear from me again." </strong>He promised as he reopened his portal, <strong>"Again, I am sorry for meddling with your family. I more than anyone else should know better than to do that." </strong>He apologized a second time before taking his leave.</p><p>Watching the archangel disappear as the portal closed, the first person to do something afterward was Stella. But she didn't shout at Stolas; she didn't even speak. Instead, she walked up to him and slapped him across the face as hard as she was able.</p><p>"Say what you want about me. Curse me, slander my name, tell me how much you hate my existence, I can take it all for your opinion of my person holds as much value to me as a spec of dust." She told him before leaning in, bringing their faces as close as possible, "But if you EVER speak to or of Gabriel like that again, I WILL rip out your tongue and shove the whole thing up your ass. Then you won't need your Imp to do it." She warned.</p><p>Turning her back to him after that and walking away so he couldn't respond, Stolas wouldn't be allowed a second to recover as his daughter soon stood before him, looking at him with an expression that was a mixture of disappointment and sadness.</p><p>"Via?" He questioned, all traces of anger inside him disappearing as that look made him feel sick.</p><p>"Dad...I get that you're angry...but that was...WAY out of line." She told him, "I asked Gabriel to step in because I wasn't comfortable doing it myself. So if you have anything more you want to say, say it to me." She requested.</p><p>"What? No, no, no, no, no sweetie! I could never be mad at you!" He promised as he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>To his dismay, however, she stepped back. Not wanting her father to touch her right now.</p><p>"But you were. Because as I said, Gabriel's involvement was MY choice. So if you're going to ignore that because you don't want to be mad at something I did, then...We need to not talk for a while." She said before doing the same as her mother.</p><p>"V-Via! Wait!" Stolas called out, only to be ignored.</p><p>Watching his child catch up to her mother, with Verosika following as well since she didn't want to be left behind, Stolas's mind and soul were overcome with many emotions and thoughts. None of which were good.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Many Hours Later, Morning, The Eldritch Estate...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Filthy. Disgusting. Tired. Suffering. These four words described everything that Helsa Von Eldritch felt. She laid naked on her room's floor; the room itself was utterly destroyed, with the only thing still intact being the curtains on her windows that blocked the outside world. As for the furniture, her possessions, her clothes, everything she had was broken beyond repair, all casualties from what transpired. But even this level of disarray and reckless abandon for her property held not a candle to her current condition.</p><p>Her body was covered in bruises, gashes, cuts both light and deep, and several over types of wounds, each of which were slightly infected due to the debauchery she endured. A pool of mixed fluids formed a thick layer between her naked form and the floor; most of it was her blood and sweat, while the rest the results from her rape. Despite this, she wasn't crying, whimpering, or muttering; every aspect of herself was ruined, leaving her in a state where all she could do was stare emptily at the wall. As for the current condition of the person responsible for doing this to her, he was close by dressing himself after a nice shower while humming a tune.</p><p>"Ah~ Nothing like breaking in a new bitch. I remember when Angel had the same look after the first time, I REALLY had to give it to him." Valentino said with a chuckle, though his words only filled his ears as Helsa's were practically deaf by this point, "Even before I got sent away for six months been a while since I went all night. But hey, that's a compliment for you. Tightest holes I've fucked in YEARS, all three of them." He praised.</p><p>Noticing the lack of response, or anything else from her, Valentino walked over to Helsa.</p><p>"Speechless, huh?" He asked while lightly nudging her with his foot, "I get it. You're overwhelmed with ecstasy and can't think of any words to describe how amazing I was." He suggested.</p><p>"..." Helsa remained silent, but he knew she wasn't because he made sure not to kill her.</p><p>"You know, it's awfully rude not to respond when someone is speaking to you." He told her as he squatted to be closer.</p><p>"...Please..." Helsa breathed out in a whisper, unblinking and as quiet as a ghost.</p><p>"Please what?" He asked as he flipped her over onto her back.</p><p>"...Please..." She repeated, for that was the only word her mind could produce.</p><p>However, before this "conversation" could continue, a sudden knock at Helsa's bedroom door caught Valentino's attention.</p><p>"Miss Helsa? Are you awake yet?" A member of the staff, a maid from what he could tell, called out from the other side.</p><p>The first thought to enter Valentino's head was to impersonate Helsa, which he could easily do now, thanks to his increase in power. But then a second idea appeared, one so enticingly entertaining he couldn't resist. Grabbing Helsa by the side of her head, he dragged her over to the door, lifted her, and pressed it against the door's surface.</p><p>"Tell her everything's fine. You're tired and want to sleep in. Otherwise, I bring her in here and keep myself occupied until lunch." He said with a smile.</p><p>For a moment, it seemed like Helsa was so brain dead she wouldn't be able to do even that much. But then he saw life return to her empty eyes, as the thought of someone else, specifically a member of HER family's staff going through this, was enough to motivate her.</p><p>"I'm...fine..." She responded in a weak and exhausted sounding voice, which made the next part more believable, "I'm tired...exhausted...I...want to sleep until noon...maybe later...don't send anyone else up here..." She requested, not wanting this to happen again.</p><p>"Oh. Of course, m'lady. After all, you HAVE been swamped with your movement as of late. You deserve a little R&amp;R," The maid said before the sound of footsteps walking away was heard.</p><p>"Good girl~" Valentino praised with a slight purr as he kissed her cheek, "So good in fact, I'm going to give you a reward." He said.</p><p>"Please...just let me rest...please..." She begged, her mind reverting to its former state now that she didn't need to think.</p><p>"Aw, don't be like that. I promise you're going to LOVE this." He replied before extending out his other arm.</p><p>Moving her eyes to look at his hand, she watched him spread out his fingers and conjure a vibrant orange fire in his palm. After all that she'd been through, this wasn't alarming; she assumed he was going to burn her or do something else like that. But then it appeared, a creature came from the fire and landed in his waiting grasp, a worm-like horror that brought her to life.</p><p>"No...no...please whatever that-"</p><p>
  <strong>THUD</strong>
</p><p>Slamming her head violently against the door to shut her up, Valentino kept his grip on her head firm as he brought the worm closer to her face.</p><p>"Shh, be quiet now. Don't want to make a bad impression with your new best friend, do you?" He asked, "These little beauties are used to make Hell Guards. However, this little guy is part of a NEW breed, and we call'em Mind Fraggers. What they do is enter your body violently, attach their mouth and head to the back of your brain, then assimilate their bodies with your spine and nervous system. This allows the Dark One to establish a connection with you that you CANNOT refuse. While still allowing you to be yourself to avoid raising suspicion. I think you can figure out WHY that's useful." He explained.</p><p>"P...P...Please..." She barely managed to stutter out; the right side of her skull busted open, causing a relatively thick trail of blood to descend the door.</p><p>"Aww, don't you worry, Helsa. Once you and your new friend here do the secret handshake and get in touch with the Dark One, he'll patch you up, and you'll be right as rain. Can't have a puppet whose strings are cut and their limbs are broken, can we?" He replied as a fang-filled grin spread across his face.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"How's he doing?" Vagatha asked Charlie, both women the first of their group, to be awake.</p><p>Seeing as how none of the facilities were designed with the possibility of ordinary people being inside them meant that some additions had to be made for everyone's comfort. This took no time to accomplish to everyone's relief, as the Khans took a short break from their work and had the drones present to build a residential area. Everyone had a little room, little being the keyword there, to do with as they saw fit. Thankfully, the beds were INSANELY comfortable and large enough for at least two people to occupy.</p><p>This allowed couples, such as Charlie and Vagatha, to be together and help one another feel better about the current state of the Slayer. Even with that luxury, it didn't make much of a difference, unfortunately.</p><p>"The same. He's just sitting there staring forward, nothing else." Charlie answered as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her waist.</p><p>"You want to go in and hug him, don't you?" Vagatha asked while resting her head on Charlie's shoulder.</p><p>"I want to do anything." She answered, moving her eyes away from their friend and to the floor, "I feel...so damn useless...I'm the princess of Hell; for crying out loud, there must be something I can do..." She reasoned.</p><p>"Hon, I get it. ALL of us want to do something. But you have to remember your grandpa is GOD. And if he couldn't do anything about the state Will's in then, none of us can." Vagatha reminded.</p><p>"And that sucks...it really really sucks..." She replied while closing her eyes.</p><p>"My thoughts exactly." A voice spoke from behind them, but neither Charlie nor Vagatha were surprised as they knew whose it was.</p><p>Refraining from saying anything else until he came into view, for but a second, Vagatha and Charlie smiled at the sight of Vega.</p><p>"Good morning to the both of you." He greeted as he came to a stop by their side.</p><p>"Morning...grandpa..." Charlie responded, "I hope it's okay if I call you that...I know we haven't had a lot of time together so far...at least not after you became you again...or...got your old body back...I'm still confused on how that worked..." She rambled.</p><p>"It's okay. I like hearing you call me that." He assured, which made her smile again, "You sound tired, though. Did you sleep at all, or did you wake up early?" He asked.</p><p>"A little bit of both." Vagatha answered for her, "To be honest, it was the same situation for everyone. So if it's not too much trouble, we might need to get a coffee machine in here. A GOOD coffee machine." She suggested making him chuckle.</p><p>"That sounds like a splendid idea. And not just for all of you, for the angels, the Khans, and Samur as well." He replied.</p><p>"Divine beings need coffee?" She questioned with an amused smile.</p><p>"Under these working conditions, yes." He said.</p><p>"But not you, grandpa?..." Charlie asked.</p><p>"If the creator should ever be delivered to a point where he needs caffeine to keep him going, it may be the end of days." He answered, furthering their amusement.</p><p>"Besides making us feel less shitty about ourselves and everything else, are you here to see Will too, or were you hoping to run into us to tell us something?" Vagatha asked.</p><p>"Both. Although I was hoping any of you would be present to relay this information to the others. I lucked out the most level-headed and rational people are present." He answered.</p><p>"Gee, make it sound like we're your favorites." She replied somewhat smugly.</p><p>"I won't tell anyone if you don't." He said before getting back to business, "Anyway, what I have to tell you is very important. And after you hear it, you must think carefully of how you will tell the others. You may want to get that coffee machine and caffeinate them before you do." He suggested.</p><p>"Is it a way to help Will? Did you figure something out?" Charlie hopefully asked.</p><p>"Possibly." He answered before turning to face them, "You see, so far, no one has been able to get through to him. Not I, Samur, the Khans, or even the Wretch who tried once he could. And we know that none of you would accomplish what we cannot because Octavia, and to a lesser degree, Verosika tried already. But there is one person I know who holds the ultimate influence with Will, someone who is everything to him as he is to us." He explained.</p><p>"Wait...you don't mean..." Vagatha slowly realized as something from the documentary on the Slayer's life came rushing forward in her memory.</p><p>"I do. I am going to Heaven to find him. I'll hopefully return within the hour or the next." He said while opening a portal, "Remember, tell the others as best as you can. And be sure to have that coffee machine." He told them before going through.</p><p>"Vaggie?...Who was he talking about?...I think I'm too tired to figure it out..." Charlie asked as the portal closed.</p><p>"The man responsible for giving Will his flawless moral compass, and the reason why his full name ends in the third." She answered, causing Charlie's eyes to shoot wide open, "But before you freak out, let's get back to the hotel and steal one of our coffee machines. We AND everyone else are going to want to be wide awake for this." She said before both women headed for the Slipgate station.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. The First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An endless golden sea of tall grass stretched as far as the eye could reach, a beautiful glow coming from each blade as the setting sun landed on their surface. On the edges of this ocean stood tall trees full of leaves that blocked out the sun, providing shade, each of their branches solid and sturdy, perfect for attaching a tire swing. There wasn't much else to be seen in this environment, no tall looming buildings you'd find in a city, nor any monuments erected in honor of a figure from the past or an event deemed worthy of being remembered. With that said, there were two structures nestled in the center of this peaceful setting, one a two-floor ranch-style home and the other a classic styled red barn.</p><p>A nice, quiet, charming piece of the world to call your own. For most people, this is what they'd say Heaven must look like, a sentiment that the owner of this property felt as well. Inside the barn, you'd find him working with his hands day in and out, always needing to keep himself busy even though he was meant to be relaxing. But for him, this was how he put his mind at ease, never one to sit idly by even if that was the point.</p><p>He tried it for a good long while, laying back in a lawn chair as his children played, his wife cooking burgers and hot dogs on the grill as the family pet ran through the yard, the envisioned image of perfectly ordinary life. Yet no matter what he tried, it never seemed to last long, the relief that is, relief from the white noise that played without end inside of him like a deafening static. So, he tried something different, starting with small things like repairing the lawnmower or appliances around the house. He eventually moved to work on tractors, cars, and other more complex machinery.</p><p>And now, since he had all the time he could ever want or need, he built machines from the ground up. Such as right now, he was nearly waist-deep into a new project he recently came up with, which kept him from noticing a long foreign shadow that slowly cast over his body and the object. Or at least, that's what the shadow's owner believed.</p><p>"We don't get many visitors around here." He spoke to them. His voice, even with the slightly muffled quality it possessed caused by the metal frame that surrounded it, could still be discerned as intensely masculine and robust.</p><p>"You noticed me?" His visitor questioned, sounding as though they were in disbelief.</p><p>"I've had a lot of practice sneaking up on people and having them do the same to me. I heard you coming the moment you stepped into the field." He replied.</p><p>"And yet you seem calm, not alarmed that a stranger has walked onto your property and into your barn." They noted.</p><p>"I've had a few surprise visitors before. Some were people, others angels, and one time I even had the pleasure of having death herself show up at my door." He said.</p><p>"Wait. My daughter's come to see you?" They asked.</p><p>That response gave the man pause, of all the things he expected to hear that definitely wasn't one of them. Over the next few seconds, his mind played mental tennis with itself, debating whether or not his guest was bullshitting him or if they were who they claimed to be with such a question. Deciding it was best to see for himself, the man slowly emerged from his work then turned around so they could speak face to face. He saw an entity clearly divine, whose body was a perfect union of technology, flesh, and the soul; it was also quite prominent in height and general size.</p><p>As for what the entity saw when he revealed his face, the man had a squarish shape to his head but not in an insulting way. He looked strong, proud, and determined, which matched the perfectly toned and chiseled physique that showed well even through a reasonably loose button-up flannel shirt that covered it. Combine that detail with the somewhat faded denim jeans and brown boots the man also wore, and you could accurately describe him as a good ol' fashioned country boy.</p><p>"Whoa." The man said once he saw his visitor's appearance, "You...don't look like any of the angels I've ever had the pleasure of hosting." He told them.</p><p>"Would that include my daughter? The angel of death?" They asked.</p><p>"That it would. Though she didn't look like an angel either." He answered as he leaned against his project, "But if the angel of death is YOUR daughter, I guess that means you can only be one person then, huh?" He suggested.</p><p>"Indeed." They confirmed before putting a hand to their chest, "I am Vega. You and nearly all mortals know me as God and other such names." He introduced.</p><p>"William Blazkowicz. Though everyone calls me BJ. But I'm guessing you know that." The man replied, doing the same.</p><p>"That I do, among many other things." He revealed.</p><p>"I see. So what reason brings God himself to this dusty old barn of mine?" BJ asked, his mind abuzz with curiosity.</p><p>"Your grandson." He answered, getting straight to the point.</p><p>That was a bombshell, and Vega knew it too, which is why he believed it was best not to waste any time in getting it out in the open. But when he said that, he noticed two things, the air became so silent, you could hear the sway of the grass outside as the gentle breeze blew it, and the mood of their conversation became deathly serious.</p><p>"Is he dead?" Bj asked, needing to know that above all else before moving forward.</p><p>"No," Vega answered, which allowed him to breathe a sigh of relief, "But may I ask how much you know of what's become of him?" He requested.</p><p>"The last time I or anyone else in our family saw Will was when he sealed himself with those...things," BJ said.</p><p>"Really? Haven't you been watching him since then? That was centuries ago!" He exclaimed in surprise.</p><p>"We weren't allowed." BJ revealed as he closed his eyes, "Believe me, I tried. Nearly got into a fight with an archangel about it. Pretty sure his name was Gabriel." He told him.</p><p>"Oh..." Vega said while staring at the floor, simultaneously surprised and not so that his son's stubbornness regarding his position would cause such an issue, "Well, you can rest easy knowing that he hasn't been killed." He shared.</p><p>"That is a heavyweight off my mind, and it will be for everyone else too." BJ replied, "But I know something must be wrong. Otherwise, he'd be standing here looking at me instead of you." He pointed out.</p><p>"I see it wasn't just his good looks he inherited from you. He also received that natural ability to detect when someone isn't entirely honest." Vega complimented.</p><p>"Heh, yeah." He responded, amused by that.</p><p>Before continuing their conversation, Vega came closer until they were only but a few feet away from each other.</p><p>"I'm afraid there's too much to cover now. Both of what has happened since you last saw him and what has brought me here to you." He began as he put his hands behind his back, "However, this isn't to imply that I will withhold information from you. Once the matter at hand is dealt with, I will be more than happy to tell you everything, or perhaps if this works, Will can tell you himself." He continued, "So to be brief; he is currently broken. His mind, soul, and resolve have all been shattered thanks to the evil he's dedicated his life to fighting. Through one of the single most vile deceptions I have ever seen, they orchestrated a situation where it seemed as though he killed innocent people. They preyed upon his fractured sanity and his growing self-doubts of control over himself when in the heat of combat. The shock he felt in that moment was so great that even as I and those close to him have done our best to bring him out of it...we can't." He confessed, sadness taking hold of his voice, "That's why I have come here. There is no question or doubt that you are the most important person to him, perhaps even more so than his parents. He not only looked to you as a hero but as an inspiration for who to become himself. And while I could've approached his mother and father, I didn't because he feels responsible for their deaths and because they're not soldiers who have been through Hell itself. Only you have such an unfortunate experience to relate to him in this way." He explained, reaching the end of what he had to say.</p><p>Similar to what happened moments ago, silence overtook the setting, though this time it was caused by BJ needing to process what he'd just been told.</p><p>"...Tell me this." He spoke after nearly five minutes had gone by, "Is his fight still going? If I should agree to help him, which we both know I am, is the evil he seeks to kill still thriving?" He asked.</p><p>"Unfortunately, yes," Vega answered with a nod.</p><p>"Hmph, guess that settles it then." He responded.</p><p>Unsure as to what he meant by that, Vega would be further confused as he suddenly walked out of the barn.</p><p>"Where are you going?" He asked, watching him head towards the house.</p><p>"You said it yourself. The last time I saw my grandson was centuries ago, which means he's been fighting on his own without any help, a one-man army." BJ said as he looked over his shoulder, "It's about time that number increased to three." He told him.</p><p>With that said, BJ continued his approach towards the home before soon disappearing as he went inside. Now left alone until the veteran returned, only one thing came to Vega's mind.</p><p><em>"...Wait...did he say three?"</em> He wondered as he put a hand to his chin, <em>"Who else could help Will?"  </em>He pondered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Meeting A Legend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"NO. FUCKING. WAY." Angel Dust shouted, his eyes opened as much as was possible, "Vega went to go get Will's grandpa? The fucking badass nazi killing grandpa?" He questioned.</p><p>After procuring a coffee machine from the hotel and bringing it back with them, Charlie and Vagatha made everyone a hot steaming cup in advance before waking them. They figured it was better if they had it ready beforehand so that way the others could get nice and relaxed, which would make the news they had to share a little less mind-blowing. Or you know, that was the plan at least.</p><p>"Unless he's got more badass relatives, yeah, that's the one," Vagatha confirmed before taking a sip of her coffee.</p><p>"Of course he fucking does! This is WILL'S family we're talking about! We only know about his grandpa, but his caveman ancestors probably pried the jaws off of fucking dinosaurs like they were opening tuna cans!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"Ooooooooh, this is just so exciting!" Millie giddily exclaimed, a big goofy smile on her face, "To think we're going to meet a member of his family! And one who's as capable with guns as Will is!" She said.</p><p>"I wonder what he looks like? It's been a bit since I've seen the documentary; I can't remember if it showed his picture or not." Kaite thought aloud to herself while putting a hand to her chin.</p><p><em>"Is meeting Will's grandfather really such a big deal?" </em>Azrael asked, finding the general excitement to be odd.</p><p>"YES!" Cherri shouted to answer, catching her off guard, "It may not seem like much to you since you're the angel of death. But this IS massive because Will is one of the single quietest people when it comes to talking about his past or life. So getting to meet someone from his family who could answer SO many questions is an amazing opportunity!" She explained.</p><p><em>"Hm, I suppose you're right." </em>Azrael agreed, <em>"I guess it didn't seem like such an important event because I've already met with him twice." </em>She admitted as she took a sip from her mug.</p><p>However, she'd nearly choke on it, for she felt every pair of eyes in the room lock onto her like a predator finding its prey. Even her boyfriend, who stood next to her, had an expression that read clear as day as "What the fuck?"</p><p><em>"...Did...I say something wrong?..." </em>She hesitantly asked while lowering the mug from her mouth.</p><p>"You...have met...Will's grandpa...and it never occurred to you to say ANYTHING?!" Angel Dust questioned, shouting the last word.</p><p><em>"Uh...no...I'm sorry, I didn't know it was so important to all of you..."</em> She apologized.</p><p>"It's fine, not a big deal." Cherri assured as a somewhat sinister smile appeared on her face, "But you do realize to make it up to us, you're going to have to share what you know." She told her.</p><p><em>"I mean, there isn't much to tell truthfully," </em>Azrael replied.</p><p>"Just go along with it." Husk whispered to her, "The more you resist, the crazier they become." He warned.</p><p>"Yeah, better listen to your boyfriend. Because we can get pretty-" Angel Dust was saying, only to stop suddenly.</p><p>"Angel? You okay?" Katie asked, everyone now looking at him with confused expressions.</p><p>"My gaydar just went off." He answered as he started looking around, "Somewhere closeby, a REAL big hunk of raw masculinity just showed up." He told them.</p><p>"Oh, come on, that is the dumbest shit I've ever heard!" Blitzo exclaimed.</p><p>"He should know. He's an expert." Moxxie chimed in.</p><p>"Angel, this isn't the time to be fucking around." Vagatha scolded as this was serious.</p><p>"I'm not fucking around! Someone who is a fucking slab of raw beef is here! And he's coming this way!" He insisted.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I can feel it too," Verosika spoke up, her eyes going wide.</p><p>"Oh shit, it is real," Vagatha said, which pissed Angel Dust off.</p><p>"WHY DO YOU BELIEVE HER AND NOT ME?!" He asked.</p><p>"SHE is a succubus, and sexuality is her whole deal. You're just a horny slut." She answered.</p><p>Raising a finger and opening his mouth to argue, he quickly realized she was right and that he had no way of countering those facts. But before those two or anyone else could say something, a nearby door that led out of the facility opened, and when they looked to see who was coming in, their minds went blank. Blonde short cut hair, baby blue eyes, brown military pants that rested above black military boots, a well-maintained leather aviator jacket with sheep wool lining that covered a BUILT physique, these details all came together to describe the MAN that walked in with Vega at his side. However, there was one more thing about his appearance that they didn't take note of because they focused on this MAN.</p><p>He was carrying a satchel that hung from his shoulder by a long strap, and from the looks of it, there seemed to be something inside. But again, they didn't notice this at all, everyone's eyes were glued to the stoic, serious, and admittedly handsome face the MAN possessed.</p><p>"Are these the good demons? The ones I'm not supposed to shoot at?" He asked Vega, his voice sounding almost the same as someone else they knew.</p><p>"Yes. Unlike the demons of Doom, they are people. As they are capable of having thoughts, emotions, and etcetera." Vega answered.</p><p>"And they're friends of Will, right?" He asked, wanting to be sure.</p><p>"That they are. In fact, this one here is my granddaughter." Vega answered while pointing to Charlie.</p><p>With that information given to him, the man approached her, extending his hand out once he was close enough for a handshake.</p><p>"A pleasure, miss." He greeted politely.</p><p>"I...uh...I...uh..." She repeated over and over again, her brain not functioning correctly.</p><p>"I believe she is overwhelmed." Vega said before looking at the group, "Actually, all of them are in a similar state." He noted.</p><p><em>"I'm not," </em>Azrael spoke up while raising her hand.</p><p>"Wait a second...Azrael?" The man questioned as he recognized her voice.</p><p><em>"I'm surprised you remember me. I look so different now." </em>She replied before walking over.</p><p>"Kind of impossible to forget what the angel of death sounds like." He explained, making her smile.</p><p>"Forgive me." Vega interjected, "But I'm still unaware of how you two know each other." He said.</p><p>"Happened during the war. The Nazis started experiments and research into the occult. They were looking for ways to either resurrect their dead or to command demons to empower their forces." The man replied.</p><p><em>"And during one particular ritual where they bit off more than they could chew, they summoned a demon from Doom of all places that began slaughtering them. Thankfully, the rift they created was left open, which, combined with all the dying, got my attention. So I peered through and saw a man fighting the beast with remarkable skill. However, the weapons he used were having a moderate effect at best against the horror, so I gave him my aid." </em>Azrael joined in, telling the rest of the story.</p><p>"Incredible. I can't believe I missed something so spectacular when I was an AI." Vega said in amazement.</p><p>"...You were a what?" The man questioned.</p><p>"Not important right now." Vega replied as it would take FAR too long to explain, "We need to focus back on why you're here." He reminded.</p><p>"Right, Will." The man said before looking around, "Where is he?" He asked.</p><p>"Over there, in that room," Vega answered while pointing.</p><p>Following his direction, the man saw a large window, where just beyond it in the center of another space sat the Slayer.</p><p>"Shit. You weren't kidding when you said it was bad." He said with a sigh, having seen the look far too many times on himself and those he fought alongside.</p><p>"It sounds like you have experience in dealing with people in this kind of state," Vega noted.</p><p>"Yeah, a good friend of mine had an expression no different than his. Had it after a long night of trying to forget the past." He replied.</p><p>"Well, best not to waste any time then. I'll show you the entrance, and then you can do whatever you feel is needed." Vega told him.</p><p>Silently nodding in response, the two walked away from the group, leaving Azrael alone to deal with them.</p><p><em>"Are all of you alright?"  </em>She asked while turning towards them, feeling genuine concern that they were still in a state of shock.</p><p>"I...uh...I...uh..." Charlie repeated a second time, causing her aunt to let out a sigh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If any of you are wondering, the reason for this chapter and the previous one being so short is I wanted to dedicate them solely to BJ's introduction both to the story and the others. The next chapter will be the regular length.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It feels strange when you're trapped inside yourself, like a vivid dream that you can't wake from. Your senses are working just fine, and the body's the same as it's always been. You should be up on your feet getting the day started by all accounts, yet here you sit staring ahead as if someone stole your spine. Before now, the Slayer never knew what this felt like; he'd been driven to the brink of madness, sure, but this was a completely different type of mental anguish.</p><p>His whole life, he tried to be as good of a man as possible, someone that others could rely on and, if necessary, unload their burdens onto his shoulders. And in his opinion, he accomplished that, for he was willing to make as many sacrifices to protect those close to him and everyone else. However, there were times in which he failed, such as when the demons invaded his world, killed his parents, his rabbit, destroyed the planet and everything with it. But he took responsibility, sealed himself away in their realm, and vowed to fight until they were killed.</p><p>No matter how long until that goal was accomplished, he'd fight without end, and for a while, it seemed as though it was over. Things calmed down, and he met people, friends, something he believed was impossible after all he'd seen and done. He got lazy, stupid even, assumed that everything would get better for him, but looking back on it now, he realized how foolish that was. For whatever reason, tragedy was his only companion; the more he tried to return to a normal life, some semblance of joy and comfort, the more he challenged tragedy to hit him harder.</p><p>Eventually, it'd hit him so hard he couldn't get back up. Despite the strength and power he possessed, it'd knock him down and keep him there. Now was that time, as he sat motionless in a room all by himself staring at the wall, his consciousness hiding from reality to remain intact. The others tried to convince him it wasn't real, a trick played by the demons, but never in all his time fighting them were they nor their master ever capable of such a ploy.</p><p>Their frozen faces still screaming in death stuck to his mind like tattoos, images refusing to leave him and remind him of what he'd done. Their blood smelled different than the demons, a heavy scent of iron that dance through his nostrils and across his tastebuds. But then there was that teenager, who in his rage and insanity he perceived to be an Imp, he should've realized it the moment it pushed itself away from him on its palms; no demon ever did something like that. Sure, the demons feared him; he was the only one ever to put that emotion in their blackened souls, but even though they were terrified, they always fought to survive, never cowered.</p><p>They were only afraid, probably saw his fight with the Cybderdemon and Hell Guard, and when the demons fled, they came to investigate. That's what he believed, at least, and no matter what anyone said, his mind refused to accept anything else as the truth. Suddenly, he felt light; the sensation came from his side where the door to the room was. Who'd come to see him now? Maybe Charlie? Angel Dust? Katie? Or perhaps everyone at once?</p><p>Whoever they were started walking towards him; their footsteps sounded heavy, almost like his own. But when their owner reached him and moved so they would be in his vision, every part of the Slayer's being came back to life instantaneously. Standing from his seat slowly as he wasn't sure if this was real or not, once the Slayer's face was but a few inches away from his visitor's, he had no doubts.</p><p>"You're on your feet. Already making progress." BJ Blazkowicz, his great grandfather, told him with a smile.</p><p>Without thinking, acting purely on the surge of joy that filled him from head to toe, the Slayer threw his arms around his relative and held him tightly. They never had the chance to meet before this moment; all the Slayer had growing up was stories, pictures, and the history books that talked about his ancestor. Despite this, the Slayer felt they'd known each other his entire life, almost as if his great grandfather was a guardian angel watching over him.</p><p>"It's good to meet you too, finally," BJ said as he returned the embrace, both men struggling to maintain the stoicism their bloodline was so well known for.</p><p>Try as they might, though, neither one of them could keep tears from coming to their eyes as this meeting was long overdue. But this wasn't the time for any waterworks, only misty eyes and a simple yet sincere display of affection.</p><p>"Can you speak?" BJ asked when they pulled away, each one dragging an arm across their eyes to clear their sight.</p><p>"...Yes..." The Slayer answered, his gaze now focused on the floor.</p><p>"Another good sign." Bj said with a sigh of relief, "I've seen people be quiet for weeks on end, an unfortunate few for a couple of months. Then again, no one's been through what you have." He admitted.</p><p>"That's good, though..." The Slayer replied, "I've been fighting to protect everyone...to keep what happened to me from repeating...but I've failed..." He said.</p><p>"Hey, don't talk like that." BJ told him as he grabbed onto his shoulders, "What you've been fighting ain't just some assholes claiming their way is the only way. I've seen that and overcome it. The difference is that when I killed one of them, they stayed dead." He explained, "But the enemy you're fighting, it's ancient. Been here long before you, me, or our universe existed. By all logic and reason, you should've died the moment you crossed paths, and yet like the soldier you are, you pushed onward, never holding back. Willing to break yourself in ways that would bring other men to tears. And if anyone even you dare to claim that you've failed, I'll punch some sense into'em." He assured.</p><p>"You'd...punch your grandson?..." The Slayer questioned with a small smile of amusement present on his features.</p><p>"If he keeps talking like an idiot? Damn straight." He replied with a smile of his own.</p><p>However, before any more words could be exchanged, something happened that drew their attention. The satchel BJ had hanging from his shoulder, which the Slayer only now took notice of, was...moving?</p><p>"Oh right, sorry girl, forgot you were in there." BJ apologized as he undid the buckle that kept it closed, "I guess she heard you speak. It makes sense with those long ears she has." He said.</p><p>Long Ears? No, there's no way; it couldn't be, right? But it was, from within the satchel, BJ pulled out a light brown furred rabbit. And when its eyes locked with the Slayer's, a connection was made, one that consisted of recognition and amazement. Without hesitating, the rabbit broke free of BJ's grasp, leaping towards the Slayer, expecting him to catch it, which he flawlessly did.</p><p>"D...Daisy..." He softly spoke as he held her close in his arms, a flood of memories, HAPPY memories assaulting his mind.</p><p>In response to him saying her name, Daisy rubbed her face against his armored chest, a look of pure excitement and joy conveyed somehow through her animal features.</p><p>"She has missed the shit out of you." BJ spoke, regaining his grandson's attention, "From the moment she arrived in Heaven, she searched high and low. Even when I brought her back to the home I have there, she ran around hoping to find you." He recounted.</p><p>"Really...you missed me that much?..." The Slayer asked Daisy, to which she actually nodded in reply.</p><p>"Got so bad that eventually, she accepted that you weren't there. When that happened, she returned to the house and laid in the bed we had for her, and she stayed in it until now when I told her we were coming to see you." He explained.</p><p>"I'm...I'm so sorry..." The Slayer apologized as he hugged her tightly, but not too much because he didn't want to hurt her, "I should've been there...to protect you...mom...dad...everyone...I didn't get there fast enough...I could've done more...I'm so sorry..." He continued to apologize, overcome with guilt.</p><p>"Hey, I already warned you what would happen if you kept saying nonsense. I wasn't joking when I said I'd hit you." BJ warned seriously.</p><p>"Sir...in all due respect...I'm telling the truth..." He said, giving him a stern glare, "If I'd been better, I could've-"</p><p>
  <strong>WHAP</strong>
</p><p>Similar to the sound a baseball bat would make, hitting a ball flying at over a hundred miles an hour, BJ punched the Slayer smack dab in the middle of his face. Whether it was due to the state he was in, the fact he wasn't expecting it, or it was due to the Blazkowicz's natural strength, the WW2 veteran sent his grandson across the room with that strike. As for Daisy, she was forced out of the Slayer's arms thanks to the force but safely landed on her feet immediately after she gave BJ a look that seemed to be conveying anger, at least for a rabbit.</p><p>"You only get the one warning." He told him as he walked over.</p><p>"You...really punched me..." The Slayer said in disbelief.</p><p>"Did you think I was bluffing?" He asked.</p><p>"No...but...I thought if anyone would understand, it'd be you..." The Slayer answered while looking up at him, "I may not know everything that you went through...some things are too horrible to keep a record of after all...but I know with what you were up against, there had to be times when simply fighting the good fight didn't do shit..." He explained.</p><p>"Well, at least you got that right." BJ told him, "But the part about not understanding? That's a load of crap. I'm probably the only person out there who knows EXACTLY what it's like to be in your boots." He said.</p><p>"I wouldn't know anything about that...mom and dad...as well as the world...they only talked about your victories...the moments in your life that weren't so dark and grim that they could be remembered...so forgive me if I'm ignorant..." The Slayer apologized right as Daisy hurried over to see if he was okay.</p><p>As he picked up his lapin companion so she could sit in his lap, BJ walked to his side and sat down before continuing their conversation.</p><p>"Will, I'm about to tell you something I've never told anyone. Not my friends, wife, or even the angels I've spoken to. Only I and my best friend, a man I fought alongside until we took down every goddamn nazi and ended their regime." He began as he closed his eyes, "1946. The war was at a tipping point then. The man most responsible for evolving the Germans' technology and weapons was at our fingertips. His name was Deathshead, and I swear on my eternal soul that if you hadn't found Hell itself that he was the devil. He cared not for anyone but himself and his research, a psychotic sociopath who'd burn down the whole world solely to satiate his cruelty. Our mission was to storm his castle, find him, and, if possible, beat him as slow as we could manage, though a bullet would do just fine." He continued, his body slowly tensing up due to what came next, "We lost a lot of good men that day, even more kids who only recently joined our ranks. By the time we made it inside, only five of us were still alive. But then we ran into a monster, a twisted abomination that was but another of Deathshead's experiments. It killed one of us instantly by crushing his skull; thankfully, we put it down before it got any more. However, not a minute later, the REAL monster showed. He wasn't wearing a suit of armor, wasn't bigger than any of us, but the smile he had on his face was all that was needed to show us what we were dealing with." He said before taking a pause.</p><p>Doing his best to keep calm, not to let emotions that've been dead since that day resurface now, BJ breathed in and out slowly before finishing the story.</p><p>"Thing is, even with that smile, which lacked any trace of empathy or otherwise, we weren't ready for what came next." He resumed, "With more of those things he created, he kept us pinned to the ground. Looking between all four as if he was searching for something, which he was. He said he wanted our eyes, though he didn't want mine. He and I had history, so he didn't want me to die. Instead, he gave me the honor of choosing. My options were a private named Wyatt, wet behind the ears but full of passion and a willingness to serve. The other, my best friend Ferguson, a man who could shoot me in the head, and I'd still share a drink with him. In my hands, their lives were held, all the while a sadist smiled with pride at what he'd done. And in the end...my loyalty overpowered my desire to save a poor unfortunate kid whose first deployment was now his last." He concluded as he reopened his eyes, "There's more to the story after that. Believe it or not, it wasn't the last I saw Wyatt. But that was the first of a long series of gut-wrenching experiences I had to endure to take down the greatest evil of my lifetime, to be what everyone says is a hero." He added.</p><p>Silence came between them, which BJ expected. Anyone after hearing something like that would need a moment to think.</p><p>"...Does it ever go away?..." The Slayer spoke after a short while, "The feeling of guilt...the regret of what you've done...the constant questions you ask yourself of whether not there was something else you could do...how did you get past it?..." He asked.</p><p>"It doesn't." BJ answered with a sigh, "Even after centuries of being dead, meeting those who were lost and telling them you're sorry. You'll always feel that regret things didn't end with no on dying and everyone making it out okay." He explained.</p><p>"What about Wyatt...did you ever see him after you died?..." The Slayer inquired.</p><p>"He was the first one to meet me at the gates, alongside Ferguson, who passed before I did." He replied, "Ferguson greeted me with a smile, hugged me, and said how happy he was to see my ugly face. Wyatt, on the other hand, told me something I never thought I'd hear." He admitted.</p><p>"What was it?..." The Slayer asked.</p><p>"It wasn't my fault." He answered as a smile came to his face, "He wasn't angry with me for choosing Ferguson, at least no anymore. After time passed and the anger of dying subsided, he understood how impossible it would've been for anyone to make a decision that wouldn't get someone killed. He also knew that his death among the countless I bore witness to weighed on my soul and threatened to crush me. Much like what is happening with you right now." He said before turning to look at his grandson, "Which is why I'm giving you the gift he gave me. I'm freeing you from your burden and telling you with nothing but the truth that none of what has happened is your fault." He told him.</p><p>Hearing that one sentence from the most remarkable person he'd ever known, the Slayer in what felt like ages, could breathe again. He wasn't entirely free of the thoughts and feelings inside of him, it'd be a long time before those would leave, or at the very least, he'd make peace with them being there. But knowing that the man he strived to be his whole life, a man who he saw as a pillar of justice and good, didn't blame him for what has happened, for what HE has done meant everything.</p><p>"Thank you..." The Slayer said, a long overdue sigh of relief escaping his lungs.</p><p>"I appreciate that, but I don't accept it," BJ replied before getting up from the floor.</p><p>"Why?..." He questioned, confused by why his grandfather would say something like that.</p><p>"I didn't come here just to give you a reality check Will, I came to help you win a war that's been waging for far too long." BJ clarified as he held out his hand for him to grab onto, "So get up, soldier, it's time to get to work." He ordered.</p><p>"Sir, yes, sir." The Slayer responded, clasping onto the waiting hand while using his other to hold Daisy.</p><p>With both men back on their feet, the Slayer's mind slowly but surely coming back together, and an adorable rabbit in the midst of it all, they headed for the room's exit to get things started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Bunnies And Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh my gosh! She's SO cute!" Charlie squealed in delight as she and a few others looked at Daisy.</p><p>When the Slayer emerged from the room he'd been staying in, everyone was ecstatic to see him. But then they saw the little ball of brown fluff that he held in one of his arms, and immediately their focus shifted to that. As you'd expect, Charlie was the first to be overcome with glee, followed swiftly by Nifty, Millie, Velvet, and Vagatha. Although, even the most unexpressive and reserved of the lot were finding it hard not to smile from the sight, such as Loona and Octavia, who, while also in on the huddle around the Slayer, did their best to maintain appearances.</p><p>"Do you want to hold her?..." The Slayer asked, which made the princess of Hell's eyes nearly shoot out of their sockets.</p><p>"C-Can I?..." She questioned hesitantly, receiving a nod in reply.</p><p>With as much care as Charlie could muster, she gently took Daisy from his arm and held her close to her chest.</p><p>"Ohmygoshsheissosoft," Charlie said quietly yet rapidly, beginning to pet the tiny creature.</p><p>Daisy responded to this action by nuzzling her with her head, forcing Charlie to bite her lip to keep from screaming due to how BEYOND adorable this was, much to the amusement of her girlfriend.</p><p>"Good job Will, you've managed to find something so cute that even Charlie can't compete." Vagatha joked with a smile.</p><p>"Aww, no fair! I want to hold her too!" Nifty exclaimed with a pout.</p><p>"Shh, let me have this," Charlie told her as she snuggled Daisy.</p><p>"If you want, you can take turns...she'll hold her for a while, then you can..." The Slayer suggested.</p><p>"I get my turn after Nifty's!" Millie claimed before Velvet could.</p><p>"Damn it! I was just about to say that!" The Overlord responded, upset the Imp beat her to the punch.</p><p>"What about you two...do you want a turn?..." The Slayer asked, referring to Loona and Octavia.</p><p>"No offense Will, but we don't do the whole cute thing," Loona answered for the both of them.</p><p>"Speak for yourself," Octavia replied, catching the Hellhound off guard.</p><p>"Dude! What the fuck?!" She questioned, completely blindsided.</p><p>"Normally, I'd agree with you. But LOOK at that rabbit." Octavia instructed while pointing to Daisy, "Even if she weren't Will's pet, I'd still have to touch her fur at least. She looks INSANELY soft." She said.</p><p>"Oh, she IS," Charlie told them, snuggling the lapin even more.</p><p>"Tsk, fine then. Guess I'll have a turn..." Loona grumbled while crossing her arms.</p><p>"Come on, Loona, just be honest, you wanted a turn but didn't want to admit that you think she's cute too," Vagatha suggested with a smirk.</p><p>"Vaggie, I will kill you. That is not a threat. It is a promise." She warned, giving her a death stare.</p><p>"D'aww, our favorite Hellhound's finally coming out of her shell! I'm so proud!" Velvet chimed in, although not teasing her. That's precisely how it came across.</p><p>With that being the last nudge needed to set Loona off, she started ranting to the others how what they were saying is bullshit, but they all knew better. Not too far away, the rest of their companions talked among themselves, the only one absent being Stella, who left the room with BJ and Vega. Though in all fairness, the reason why Stella went along, besides the fact she couldn't stand being near her ex-husband for much longer, was because Gabriel would be in attendance at the meeting they were going to hold, and she wanted to see him.</p><p>"Pfft, would you look at how they're all acting?" Blitzo said as he pointed to the others with his thumb.</p><p>"Sir. You have LITERALLY no ground to stand on to say something like that." Moxxie told him.</p><p>"The fuck do you mean?" He asked, confused by his statement.</p><p>"Remember that time we were SUPPOSED to buy more weapons after our latest assassination went up in smoke? On our way through the shopping district, you saw a bedazzled statue of a horse, and you spent all of our money on it. Your reasoning? Because it was JUST SO PRECIOUS!" Moxxie answered, mocking him with that last part.</p><p>"...You didn't need to bring lady sparkle bottom into this." He replied while crossing his arms.</p><p>"Right...anyway, something that isn't insane bullshit." Moxxie said as he turned to look at Angel Dust, Katie, Verosika, and Cherri, "I'm surprised you four aren't gushing over Daisy. Or you know, trying to have sex with Will." He admitted.</p><p>"Hey, don't lump me together with these two." Katie replied while pointing to Angel and Verosika, "I'm not over there because I'm not comfortable getting all mushy and crap with everyone watching. But these two are currently locked in place because they're legitimately too hot and bothered." She revealed.</p><p>"Seriously? Both of you are THAT horny?" Moxxie questioned in disbelief.</p><p>"Dude, we already have enough to deal with when it comes to Will. But now that his grandpa's here, the level of masculinity and sex appeal is through the fucking roof." Angel Dust explained.</p><p>"Try being a Succubus." Verosika suggested while fanning herself with her hand, "Every part of me is on fire right now, especially my-"</p><p>"DO NOT. FINISH. THAT SENTENCE." Alastor sternly interjected, "I'd rather have Husk gouge out my eyes with his claws than hear about the hormonal imbalance you two suffer from." He said.</p><p>"Same." Husk chimed in, honestly willing to make himself blind if the pain would block out their bullshit.</p><p>"EXCUSE US FOR BEING SUSCEPTIBLE TO MEN WHO ARE LITERAL SEX GODS!" Angel Dust shouted angrily.</p><p>"...Okay..." Moxxie spoke again, both shocked and scared of how the conversation derailed to this point, "Um...Cherri...you've been pretty quiet..." He said as he looked at her, hoping to calm things down.</p><p>"Hm? Oh yeah, well, I'm just thinking about what's gonna happen next." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders.</p><p>"What do you mean?" He inquired, finding that intriguing.</p><p>"Will's back on his feet, his nazi killing ancestor has shown up, and the earth we're from is currently being turned into a giant meatball of gnashing teeth and snarling monsters. After the shit the Dark One pulled to try and cripple Will, it makes you wonder what's waiting for him and his grandpa when they decide to fight again." She explained.</p><p>"That's...surprising coming from you." Sir Pentious told her, joining the conversation.</p><p>"Gee, what a way to call me stupid." She responded.</p><p>"No, that's not what I'm saying." He promised, not wanting to send the wrong message, "As long as I've known you, your solution to any problem's been blowing shit up. What I meant is that I'm shocked you're not offering that as a possible solution." He clarified.</p><p>"If it were that simple, don't you think the Maykrs and Sentinels would've leveled the planet by now?" She countered.</p><p>"A good point. Which is why they're having a meeting right now as we're talking." Vox spoke while crossing his arms, "It's also why Lilith left last night to see Lucifer. More than likely, the Authorities are going to be brought in to help deal with the situation." He theorized.</p><p>"And as usual, we're left to stand on the sidelines, our thumbs firmly up our asses." She said with a sigh.</p><p>"To be fair, it's not like we could help." Stolas pointed out, for although it was a hard truth, it needed to be said, "We all may have power, and quite a few of us have experience fighting and killing. But what they need right now is soldiers who are trained for this kind of thing. We'd just be endangering ourselves and being a burden." He explained.</p><p>"Gee, thanks for the pep talk, DAD." She replied sarcastically.</p><p>"Hey, cheer up, guys." Moxxie said to get their attention, "Depending on what comes of the meeting, we COULD contribute somehow." He told them, trying to lighten their spirits.</p><p>"Yeah, Moxxie's right!" Blitzo exclaimed while slapping him on the back, "Sure, he might be a hopeful dipshit who's talking out of his ass, but he still makes an argument! It's full of holes, is flimsy as fuck, and has little credibility! But it's better than being sad, right?" He asked.</p><p>"...You could have killed me, and it still would've been more helpful than THAT..." Moxxie answered.</p><p>"You're welcome." He replied with a grin.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Nearby, In An Adjacent Facility...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Getting a World War Two veteran up to speed on all that's happened to his grandson over centuries is a lengthy process, but ONLY if you choose to do so verbally. Thankfully the one to give this to BJ was Vega, who decided an alternate means of delivery for the information was in order. Using a technique that allowed two souls to connect, much like what he tried with the Slayer when they first brought him back from the earth, he could share with BJ all of the knowledge he had of his grandson in one fell swoop by allowing him access to his memories. However, there WAS a severe drawback to doing this.</p><p>Unloading that much information onto a soul, regardless of who or what it was, would overwhelm the recipient's mind and leave them in a comatose state. Luckily for them, an odd yet fitting way to describe it, BJ spent fourteen years in a coma after taking some shrapnel to his head, so it was no trouble for him. Plus, he was a Blazkowicz, and at this point, everyone accepted that this lineage was made of sterner stuff for whatever reason. And this proved to be true even now, for although the knowledge dump did incapacitate him, it only took fifteen minutes before he was back on his feet, something that astonished everyone present.</p><p>"This...shouldn't be possible," Samur stated as BJ dusted himself off, "The shock alone should've lasted an hour, the time to process what you've learned two to three. How are you standing?" He asked, which made him chuckle.</p><p>"Sorry. I don't know what to tell you if I'm honest." BJ replied, "From my perspective God, er, Vega, put his hand on my head, I blacked out, went through a sequence of events showing Will and all he's been through as though it was a movie, and then I woke up." He explained.</p><p>"...Your family is the antithesis of logic," Samur told him, this time causing Vega to laugh.</p><p>"Come now, Samur, after everything Will's accomplished, can you truly be surprised by anything a Blazkowicz does?" He questioned.</p><p>"YES. Because this is not NORMAL!" Samur stressed as he put a hand to his head, "After all of this is done, I am conducting an immediate investigation into why your family is...whatever YOU are." He told BJ.</p><p>"On that note, could we perhaps get to the matter at hand?" The Wretch spoke up, wanting to start their meeting.</p><p>"Of course, thank you, Wretch." Vega replied, sharing his desire, "Are you ready to begin?" He asked, addressing BJ.</p><p>"If I weren't, I'd most likely still be on the floor." He answered.</p><p>"Fair point. And what of you, Stella?" Vega inquired, turning to look at the bird demon, for none of them anticipated her appearance.</p><p>"Forgive me. I didn't know I would be intrusive." She began with an apology, her tone respectful for only a true dumbass would be rude to actual God, "I came seeking Gabriel. It is simply unfortunate that I arrived right as your meeting was starting. If you want me to leave, I'd be more than happy to do so." She explained, ending it with a suggestion.</p><p>"There's no need to be so formal or rash, my dear. None of us have any problem with you staying." He assured, "Besides, I'd dare not to be so inconsiderate of your situation that I'd send you back to the company of your former spouse." He added.</p><p>"I...thank you." She replied, left without words that he'd even care about her personal affairs but grateful all the same.</p><p>"You're very welcome." He said, "Now that we're all settled, the Khans shall inform us of everything that we know currently." He told everyone before moving away from the center of the room.</p><p>"Thank you, father." The current Khan responded as she took his place, "To begin, we turn our focus to the ongoing battle for the earth associated with Lucifer's circle." She opened with as the other Khans activated a series of holographic projections to serve as a presentation, "At the moment, forty percent of the planet has been overtaken by the demons, the Gore Nests' expansion, and the corruption from both. The Sentinels, angels, and drones we have fighting against them to hinder their progress are performing as expected. Unfortunately, the Gore Nests, which produce more and more demons every second, cannot be targeted by any of our forces as those on the planet are busy with the growing horde. While in contrast, the others in the planet's atmosphere cannot fire due to the hostages." She informed as pictures of the Cyberdemon, the Hell Guards, The Mother of Demons, The Resurrector, and Valentino all appeared, "The location of these six individuals is unknown. Finding them is our top priority as they lead this invasion due to the diminished state of the Dark One. However, we only have pictures of what four of them look like as we've yet to see the Mother of Demons or her sister, and we assume Valentino has not altered his visage." She continued before pictures of the Gore Nests replaced them, "With that being said, the Gore Nests must not be allowed to continue accumulating energy. For in our opinion, we believe that they shall use the gathered power to restore the Dark One to his former self. Or at the least something similar. If this should happen, there will be nothing we can do to keep him from destroying our barrier so that he many open rifts to other places throughout creation, such as this circle." She concluded, the projections disappearing once she was done.</p><p>"What about Urdak? If I were them, I'd try invading the part of Heaven that's been kicking my ass first." BJ asked.</p><p>"Not possible at that level of power." She answered, "To even begin attempting an assault on Heaven, the Dark One would need to conquer at least two circles of Hell first. This is why six months ago, he invaded Lucifer's Circle. Furthermore, due to the type of corruption they are producing, which is the same found here, they'll be able to form a link instantly once they have the required energy." She explained.</p><p><strong>"Then it would be in our best interest to make more preparations by constructing additional facilities and bringing the Authorities into our ranks," </strong>Gabriel suggested.</p><p>"Our thoughts as well. We've already ordered the drones here to begin construction. As for the Authorities, they're responding to the Sentinels." She replied.</p><p>"Pardon me." Stella said while raising her hand, "But what about the public? Surely they'll grow suspicious once they see the Authorities doing certain activities. Or if there is a significant reduction to their numbers." She proposed.</p><p>"A valid concern. But we're in the process of finding a way to lower the number of Authorities we need." Vega responded instead of the Khan, "We're creating a new breed of Maykr. One specifically meant for combat purposes, and appropriately they shall be deemed Blood Maykrs." He revealed.</p><p>"What's their ETA?" BJ asked.</p><p>"A few days at most. We need to be sure nothing is wrong with their bodies upon their creation, and we have to have a reasonable amount before deploying the first batch." He answered.</p><p>"Any other additions or upgrades to our forces that we should know about?" BJ inquired, his military experience steadily starting to show.</p><p>"Well...yes, but you and the Wretch may not like what I have to say." He warned.</p><p>"How does it involve the both of us?" The Wretch questioned.</p><p>"Simple, it's training." Vega replied as he put his hands behind his back, "I do not mean to insult either of you, but each of you requires training to fight the demons properly." He began, choosing to focus on BJ first, "Between the two, BJ has the most combat experience. And while you have clashed with a demon from Doom once before, that was the only time your enemy wasn't a human being, a canine, a robot, or a mutant. In addition, although the weapons you used during the war would affect the demons. They wouldn't be the most efficient as their original intention was human targets. So you need to be trained to wield more appropriate firearms alongside learning a few new close-quarters combat tactics." He explained before turning to the Wretch, "As for you, you need training the most. You aren't helpless, Wretch, but the fact is it has been centuries since you were a normal Baron. Those savage instincts instilled into your breed have all but been lost, both on a mental level and biological, due to your recent reincarnation. You also lack any weaponry beyond your shoulder-mounted cannon, wrist-mounted blade, and the magic you wield, which the demons have resistance to. So you will need to be given new weapons as well and be trained in how to wield them properly." He told him.</p><p>"I understand." The Wretch replied, not having anything else to say, for what the creator said was the truth.</p><p>"So do I." BJ said, feeling the same way that he did, "But I do have one concern. Won't it take too long for us to reach a point that we can fight alongside Will without slowing him down?" He asked.</p><p>"Not at all. Both of you, by default, are natural warriors and are quick to learn. Plus, the Sentinels are a race of fighters, hunters, and warriors themselves. They managed to turn the Authorities, who at the time were known as the Exterminators, into a proper fighting force in the span of a few weeks. And their skill didn't go beyond that of an average serial killer." Vega answered.</p><p>"Does that mean we should be done about the same time those Blood Maykrs you mentioned are ready for deployment?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes. As long as you do exactly as they tell you, this won't take much time at all." Vega promised.</p><p><strong>"...Wait..." </strong>Gabriel interjected, a confused look present in his eyes, <strong>"Father. Did I hear you correctly? The Slayer's ancestor has encountered a demon hailing from Doom before?" </strong>He questioned.</p><p>"You did. The nazis attempted to wield powers far beyond their capabilities and comprehension. In doing so, they managed to open a portal to the worst possible circle of Hell. That is when the demon came forward and began to slaughter them all. Leaving BJ to clean up their mess, as usual." Vega explained.</p><p><strong>"I see..." </strong>He muttered before moving his gaze to the soldier, <strong>"Tell me, what demon was it? It is not my intention to doubt your combat skills, but the species of Doom are quite varied, so unless it were an Imp or something in that same category, I'm having trouble understanding how you defeated it." </strong>He admitted.</p><p>"Bastard was no Imp, I can tell you that much." BJ swore as he crossed his arms, "As for what it was, I couldn't begin to know. My mind's still sorting through all the info Vega gave me, so I can't put any names to any faces yet. But I remember what it looked like..." He trailed off while closing his eyes so he could picture it in his head, "It was a big son of a bitch. Skin as black as charcoal or gray like stone. It also had natural armor plating that seemed like it was made of obsidian. It didn't have eyes per se, but instead empty sockets illuminated by fire. As for its exact size, I'd say about that of a building. Not a skyscraper or a supermarket, but a coffee shop or a diner. I can recall that he had two horns sprouting from his head and a sizeable blade-like bone on one of his arms. The fucker could even shoot out some kind of energy from it. But that's all I got." He described.</p><p>Reopening his eyes now that he was done, BJ was met with a room filled with shocked expressions, Stella being the only exception.</p><p>"Did I say something?" He questioned, not expecting such a reaction from his tale.</p><p>"No. Nothing much. Only that you somehow managed to defeat a Baalgar demon. Otherwise known as the Cyberdemon. Who just so happens to be your grandson's archenemy and has clashed with him since his fight began." Vega clarified.</p><p>"Wait, seriously? Heh, guess I instilled a hatred for any Blazkowicz after I whooped him." He joked with a proud smirk present on his face.</p><p>"As I said before, NOTHING about your family makes any sense whatsoever," Samur repeated as he, the Khans, and the Wretch were all baffled by this revelation.</p><p><strong>"I...how...I don't even know where to start with my questions..." </strong>Gabriel confessed as he gripped his head, <strong>"Please, explain to us how in the world without any advanced weaponry or divine item, you managed to best one of Doom's greatest champions." </strong>He requested.</p><p>"But I did have a divine item. A spear that the angel of death gave me." BJ responded.</p><p>Before anyone could even attempt to ask him what he meant by that, BJ extended his right arm out to his side, opened his hand, and with no issue at all summoned a spear. But it was no ordinary weapon, not by a long shot, much like Gabriel's own, this spear was a sight to behold. From top to bottom, the first thing everyone saw was a long dark shaft, the same dark violet energy that Azrael herself possessed coursing through it as though it were alive.</p><p>At the top of the shaft is where the design transcended that of a typical spear, for it had not one tip but several. Bearing an identical resemblance to the angel of death's hand, multiple sharp unbreakable claw-like extensions pointed outward, which left an opening large enough for a moderately sized sphere to pass through. But do not misunderstand; the spear did not produce or summon any magic-based attack to fire from the midst of these claws. Instead, the opening was meant for a soul, whether it be that of a person's, animal, or otherwise, this spear, when embedded into the vessel or even the soul itself, would pull it in and trap it inside.</p><p>And because it was made from her power, which could be described as "True Death," only the spear's wielder may release any souls trapped within. In short, there was no escape.</p><p>"I managed to slice off a leg and an arm. But I couldn't finish the job as another portal opened up, and it was pulled inside." BJ told them, "After that happened, I ended the ritual the nazis performed to close the first portal. I kept the spear with me both in life and in death, and when I made it to Heaven, she came to see me and told me that I could keep it. For in her words, and I'm quoting her here, I am death. What possible reason could I have to use a spear?" He explained.</p><p>Silence overtook the room. No one knew what to think of that nor what to say. But as the seconds passed, they all noticed something happen with Gabriel. His hands balled into fists and progressively got tighter, even lightly shaking due to the rage building inside him.</p><p><strong>"My...sister...the angel of death...gave a mortal being one of the single most powerful weapons in all of creation...and she didn't believe it important enough to tell me?..." </strong>He questioned, seething with anger.</p><p>"Gabriel. Remain calm." Vega advised worriedly.</p><p><strong>"Don't worry, father...I am calm...or at least I will be...once I have STRANGLED MY AIRHEADED SIBLING FOR GIVING A MORTAL THE SPEAR OF DESTINY!" </strong>He shouted before turning around and storming out of the room, <strong>"AZRAEL! WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK! AND IT INVOLVES MY HANDS SQUEEZING YOUR NECK!" </strong>They heard him say.</p><p>"Stella. Please follow him. He listens to you." Vega requested with a sigh, receiving a quick nod from her before she hurried after the archangel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Plans In Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loona, a Hellhound. To those who know her either personally or well enough to be aware of her personality, she can be described as distant, aggravated, and generally pissed at everything. But beneath all of that angst and disdain for everyone and thing, there's a girl who, for reasons that are hers alone to know, is afraid to drop her guard and show everyone that she isn't a bad bitch 24/7. In her mind, she'd never be forced or placed in a situation where these other layers and sides to herself could be exposed; they've peaked out a few times to where those close to her knew they existed, but never enough for them to understand what they are.</p><p>However, that all flew right out the window in the present, as it had become her turn to hold an adorable brown bunny named Daisy. It'd been almost an hour and a half since Vega, BJ, and Stella all left to attend the meeting, and since then, the little lapin's been passed around to every eagerly waiting person that wanted to hold her, not that she minded. And once she was given to Loona from Octavia, all the while acting as if she didn't care, her entire mood shifted when Daisy was nestled into her arms. Now she wasn't suddenly moving around the room singing like a specific type of princess, you know the one, but she wasn't the same "grumble; I don't think she's cute grumble grumble" Hellhound she was earlier.</p><p>"How're you THIS freaking soft?" She asked Daisy in a quiet volume which was a first for her, "Like, I have fur too, you know. And yet I can NEVER get it this soft." She said, a small but noticeable smile present on her face.</p><p>Slowly and gently, she used her free hand to pet the rabbit's backside, occasionally even petting her head, much to Daisy's pleasure. To her, this didn't seem strange; if everyone else had been doing it so far, why couldn't she? The problem with that is she was herself, and herself up until now had been nothing but FUCK EVERYTHING. So for the others that were nearby, this was like their own personal Twilight Zone episode.</p><p>"Okay. I wasn't expecting Loona to throw Daisy across the room or anything insane, but I still didn't think she'd act like that." Vagatha confessed.</p><p>"You're not the only one." Octavia replied with a look of disbelief, "She and Blitzo have been living with dad and me for half a year. And sure, she gets relaxed and isn't always trying to bite someone's head off, but nothing like this." She shared.</p><p>"I think it's sweet, though!" Millie exclaimed with a grin, "She's always been so aggressive! So getting to see a more sensitive side to her is nice." She said.</p><p>"Agreed." Both Charlie and Velvet responded in unison, having the same thought.</p><p>"Daisy has that effect on people..." The Slayer spoke up, "Doesn't matter who you are, once she gets in your arms, you turn to putty..." He explained.</p><p>"Do you think we should call her out on it?" Millie suggested.</p><p>"Call her out how?" Vagatha questioned.</p><p>"Nothing mean like tease her or make her the attention of the room. But if we can get her to admit she's acting different and none of us embarrass her or make a big deal over it, then she could start opening up more often." She explained.</p><p>"That's only in the hopeful outcome she doesn't try to tear out the throat of whoever goes over and says something," Octavia said.</p><p>"You could." She suggested.</p><p>"So could you." Octavia countered.</p><p>"I don't want to die." She replied.</p><p>"Neither do I," Octavia told her.</p><p>"Well, it's between you or me since we've known her the longest. Wanna rock, paper, scissors for it?" She asked.</p><p>"Gee, deciding my fate with a game of rock, paper, scissors. How underwhelming." Octavia sarcastically answered.</p><p>"Hey, guys." Velvet spoke up before pointing ahead of them, "Will's beat you to it." She told them.</p><p>Having been distracted by their conversation, Millie and Octavia, as well as Charlie and Vagatha, hadn't noticed the departure of the Slayer as he walked towards Loona.</p><p>"Hey..." The Slayer greeted her once he was at her side.</p><p>"My turn's not done yet." She responded immediately, even sounding a bit defensive with her tone.</p><p>"That's not why I came over here..." He replied, which made her realize what she just did.</p><p>"Oh...right yeah no obviously...but ya know, if ya want, you can take her back..." She offered while looking away, trying her hardest to seem like she didn't care.</p><p>"Hmph, okay..." He said, reaching out to mess with her a little.</p><p>"Then again!" She quickly exclaimed, which made him stop, "If you take her back before I've had my full turn, then Charlie will probably get upset. You know how she is." She suggested.</p><p>"Hmm...I guess you're right..." He agreed, playing along with her act, "So...are you two getting along?..." He asked, returning his arm to his side.</p><p>"I mean, sure. About as well as Hellhound and a rabbit could." She answered with a shrug, "But don't take that as me saying that we're like, best buddies now or some shit." She added.</p><p>"I won't..." He promised, "However, she does seem to really like you...so if you'd like, you could watch after her while I'm gone..." He offered.</p><p>Hearing that made Loona's ears twitch for a second, it was a quick and relatively small physical reaction, but the Slayer managed to notice it.</p><p>"You...sure you don't want Charlie or Nifty to do that?..." She slowly asked, once again trying to seem disinterested, "After all, those two are sunshine, rainbows, and that kind of bullshit, which is typically the kind of thing people pair with rabbits. Whereas I'm more...metal, violence, don't give a fuck." She told him.</p><p>"So am I. And yet, Daisy loves me..." He countered, "If anything, that could be one of the reasons she likes you...since we're so alike..." He suggested.</p><p>"Even so, I've never looked after anything before, especially not something like a rabbit." She said as she looked down at Daisy, "What if I fucked up somehow?" She asked a genuine sense of worry, albeit faint, present in her voice.</p><p>"If I thought that was possible, I wouldn't be suggesting it...but I trust you, Loona...and so does Daisy..." He answered.</p><p>Although they were friends, hearing him say in words that he trusted her meant a great deal to the Hellhound, enough to bring another small smile to her face.</p><p>"Wow...I...don't know what to say to that..." She confessed, "But...if you REALLY want me of all people to look after her while you're ripping out spines and using entrails as decorations...then I guess I-"</p><p>
  <strong>"AZRAEL!"</strong>
</p><p>The voice of Gabriel came into the room like a powerful boom of thunder, even managing to shake some of the items in the space. And when everyone looked with their newly widened eyes towards the source, they found the archangel standing in one of the doorways, his eyes burning passionately with anger while staring at his sister.</p><p><em>"By father's name Gabriel! What is wrong with you?!" </em>Azrael questioned when she saw him.</p><p><strong>"THE SPEAR OF DESTINY!"</strong> He shouted at her, almost seeming as though he might explode at any given second.</p><p><em>"Oh...oh...oooooooooooh...</em>" She responded, the reason for why he was so angry, slowly dawning on her.</p><p>"Could someone please tell us what the fuck is going on?" Husk requested. He and the others utterly lost on what was happening.</p><p><em>"Okay...so...here's the deal." </em>She said while clapping her hands together, <em>"As you all know, I've met Will's great grandfather before, twice, to be accurate. The first time was when he found himself in the company of a demon from Doom. And before you ask, it's a long story involving nazis, cult rituals, and a whole mess of other stuff. Anyway, his guns worked pretty well against the monster, but he needed some extra oomph. So I popped in, gave him my weapon, which is known as the spear of destiny, and he used it to send the creature crawling back to its master. Then the second time I met with him was when he died; I did so to inform him that he could keep the spear as I never had any need for it. What with being death incarnate and whatnot." </em>She explained.</p><p>"...There is SO MUCH to unpack there, holy shit." Husk replied the first to do so.</p><p><strong>"For what may be the ONLY time it happens in history, the beer cat and I agree." </strong>Gabriel spoke, regaining their attention, <strong>"So how about we start with one simple question. WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?!" </strong>He asked, resuming his shouting.</p><p><em>"It was my spear brother. Emphasis on MY as in previously owned. Which means I and I alone decided what became of it." </em>She answered before crossing her arms, <em>"Besides, why is it such an issue? It's not like I gave it to a serial killer or a tyrannical madman. I gave it to someone whose soul was pure and who I was certain beyond any doubt wouldn't misuse it. So what concern is my spear, now BJ's, to you or Heaven as a whole?" </em>She asked.</p><p><strong>"The spear of destiny is singlehandedly one of the most powerful items ever forged by our father. In addition to sharing your power, it can imprison souls for all eternity should that be what its wielder intends. So regardless of WHO you gave it to, the fact remains that you GAVE IT. AWAY. ONE OF THE DEADLIEST ARMAMENTS IN CREATION, AND YOU CASUALLY GIFTED IT TO A MORTAL!" </strong>He shouted in reply.</p><p><em>"Reminder, it was MINE to give away."</em> She told him.</p><p>If Gabriel's sanity were represented by anything at that moment, it'd be the violent snapping of a violin's strings. Thankfully, before he could spread his wings and fly across the room to give his sibling a piece of his mind, Stella suddenly appeared from the corridor behind him.</p><p>"Gabriel!" She called out, rushing to stand in front of him to keep him where he stood, "I understand you're angry at your sister. But of all the things we should be focusing on right now, is this truly one of them?" She asked, hoping to appeal to his reason.</p><p><strong>"I am VERY reasonable, miss Stella. Which is why I promise not to strangle her so intensely my hands leave any marks." </strong>He answered.</p><p><em>"Remember, I am death. Try as you might, dear brother, I could hand you your Heavenly rear on a silver platter." </em>Azrael warned.</p><p><strong>"With your spear, we are equals. Without it, nothing is preventing me from skewering you." </strong>He countered, ready to summon his weapon.</p><p>"I am! The woman who is standing right in front of you!" Stella interjected, keeping his focus on her, "Gabriel. While I do not know all of the reasons this angers you, should there be more beyond her giving away her weapon. I'm asking you to take a moment to clear your head, remember what is happening right now, and decide if this even comes close to being our top priority." She told him.</p><p>For Azrael and the others, Stella's attempt to calm the archangel seemed pointless, as even Charlie, who hadn't known her uncle for too long, knew that once he set his mind to something, he was determined to see it to the end. But Stella and Octavia, who was the only one who didn't doubt her, had spent a fair amount of time in his company, so they knew he wasn't as thick-headed as the others might assume. Because of this, only they weren't surprised when after a few seconds, Gabriel relaxed.</p><p><strong>"Yes...you're right...forgive me..." </strong>He apologized while breathing out a sigh, <strong>"This matter can easily wait until the war at hand is won. I lost my composure, forgive me." </strong>He added, though he only directed that towards Stella.</p><p><em>"Seriously? I don't get an apology?" </em>Azrael questioned.</p><p><strong>"You'll be lucky if you don't receive a new orifice by the time this is over." </strong>He spat back, still upset at her for her carelessness.</p><p>"Gabriel," Stella said to keep him on track.</p><p><strong>"Right, sorry." </strong>He apologized a second time, again only to her, <strong>"Speaking of our priorities. Slayer, our meeting has all but been concluded. If you would, it'd be preferable for you to accompany me back so you can learn of what our plans are." </strong>He informed.</p><p>"Right..." The Slayer replied as he looked back to Loona, "You two keep an eye on each other..." He told both her and Daisy.</p><p>"Sure thing," Loona said as Daisy simply nodded.</p><p>And with that, Gabriel left the room just as quickly as he'd entered it, only this time with the Slayer following him instead of Stella. But once both men's footsteps could no longer be heard and the door closed, Angel Dust said something that caught everyone off guard.</p><p>"Okay. Be honest here. You're fucking him, aren't you?" He asked Stella, a big toothy grin present on his face.</p><hr/><p><em>Meanwhile, In Pentagram</em> City...</p><hr/><p>Blankets. Lovely, soft, warm blankets. This is the first thing Lucifer felt as he returned to a conscious state. Slowly opening his eyes as more sensations met him, he felt the comfortable cradle of a pillow that his head rested on and the warmth of a lamp that stood close by in a corner on his face.</p><p>But before he could turn his head to look around in the hope of gathering his bearings, he felt someone gently take his left hand into theirs.</p><p>"There's my husband." The voice of his loving wife graced his ears, her volume low to further soothe him.</p><p>"Lilith...I'm in the hospital, aren't I?..." He asked, for even in the state he'd been in, he remembered what happened last night.</p><p>"You were. But I had you brought back home so you could sleep in our bed." She answered.</p><p>Before saying more, Lucifer turned his head in the direction of Lilith's arm, expecting to find her sitting on the bed. To his surprise, he found his beautiful spouse lying next to him, a happy yet worried smile present.</p><p>"I bet the doctors weren't happy about that, now that they care about doing their jobs properly and everything." He said, turning to lay on his side so he could look at her more comfortably.</p><p>"They were adamant about keeping you for observation. But then I reminded them that you are a child of God, which means you're much more durable than most." She replied, "Also, my fucking husband collapsed due to exhaustion. So either you were coming back with me to our home, or I was going to lose my goddamn mind." She added.</p><p>"Ah, one of the many reasons I married you, your ability to become murderous in the blink of an eye." He joked, which made her laugh.</p><p>"I thought it was because you like women who are taller than you?" She questioned.</p><p>"That was a joyful bonus." He replied with a smile, "Besides, you can't tell me you don't like being the tall one in our relationship." He told her.</p><p>"Touche." She said.</p><p>Allowing a pause to happen in their conversation, the devil and his wife enjoyed a few silent seconds of staring into each other's eyes, savoring a moment of intimacy they hadn't had in some time.</p><p>"...Lucifer..." Lilith spoke after a minute or so.</p><p>"Yes, dear?" He replied.</p><p>"Don't think that just because you collapsed, it means we're not going to talk about your drinking." She told him.</p><p>"How'd you find out?" He asked casually, for he knew playing dumb would only make things worse.</p><p>"Honey, all of us were watching the broadcast. And maybe to everyone else, you could play it off that your behavior was due to a lack of sleep. But I've seen you hammered before. I KNOW what it looks like." She answered her expression became serious, "Which brings us to the question, what were you thinking?" She asked.</p><p>"I wasn't." He answered with a sigh before saying more, "I was tired, stressed, and I've had next to no time at all to spend with you or Charlie. I've had my brother's company since he became the bridge between the reform and the Eldritch's movement. But that only lasts for the early morning and the late-night, every other hour of the day I'm alone in my office doing mountains of paperwork, it's depressing." He explained, "I promise, I'm not an alcoholic. I got carried away when my father told me of our current dilemma. So I went overboard with our wine." He clarified.</p><p>"So if I were to go and check your office right now, I wouldn't find a bar's worth of alcohol?" She inquired.</p><p>"No. Though you might find a dried wet spot on one of my couches where I cried uncontrollably." He confessed.</p><p>In response to that, Lilith put her arms around him and pulled their bodies closer.</p><p>"Lucifer, I'm worried about you." She whispered to him, "The only time I've ever seen you so stressed was when we fought a war. And I didn't like the toll it took on you then either." She said.</p><p>"It can't be helped. So long as the Dark One continues to be a horrid bastard and the politics of our circle become more intense, it is my duty as Lord of this domain to do what must be done." He replied.</p><p>"True. But that is also the queen's job." She countered, "For so long, I've done nothing but perform. However, that was when our circle was a cesspit of sin, and we didn't care about making things better. So the only excuse I have for why I'm not helping you would be that I'm lazy, which I most surely am not." She said.</p><p>"You'd be willing to take on all of my responsibilities? Truly?" He asked.</p><p>"Do you think I'm lying?" She questioned as a sly smile appeared, "Or, perhaps you think I'm not as fit to rule as you, hm?" She suggested playfully.</p><p>"Heh, if anything, you'll run me out of a job." He replied, going along with it.</p><p>"Ah, so it's jealousy then." She said as she pressed her forehead against his, "Well, too bad. Whether you like it or not, you're relaxing from now on, mister. Your time as Lord is temporarily over, as the age of the Queen has begun." She told him before she pressed her lips against his.</p><p>Kissing back while also wrapping his arms around her, after they finished showing their love for each other, Lucifer and Lilith would remain in bed for a few hours, wanting to make this alone time last as long as they could.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Elsewhere, At The Same Time...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"So, how do you feel?" Valentino asked, speaking to his newly acquired pet.</p><p>Helsa Von Eldritch, a woman who had a long-standing reputation for being one of the meanest bitches in the entire circle. However, after the invasion six months ago and the epiphany she and her family had, she slowly but progressively became a better person. Unfortunately, the Dark One has no use for such worthless souls who're bogged down by trivial things like morality or ethics. Which, as hard as it may be to believe, even Helsa had, or at the very least, she would never be comfortable or approve of what the Dark One desired.</p><p>Sadly, she no longer had a say in what she wanted. As Valentino called it, the Mind Fragger controlled her body and soul, allowing only her personality and any pertinent information to be spoken. Additionally, should she attempt at any point in time to try and resist this control, the Dark One will immediately punish her, which Valentino promised would suck.</p><p>"I feel great," Helsa answered with a grin, looking herself over in her body-length mirror, "Thanks for giving me this new suit to wear..." She trailed off as what the worm was trying to make her say caused some resistance.</p><p>"Hm? What was that? You didn't finish your sentence." Valentino said, a smile slowly stretched from ear to ear.</p><p>"...D...Daddy~" She replied, the worm's power pushing Helsa deeper into herself, "Sorry, I'm just not used to calling you that yet. But I promise I will." She told him.</p><p>"Aw, what a good girl you are, Helsa." He praised as he walked over to stand behind her, "Say, if you keep this up. I might reward you sooner rather than later, would you like that?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes, daddy." She answered, causing him to wrap his arms around her.</p><p>"That makes me happy to hear." He said before he blew into her ear, "Now then, onto business. I need you to set up a meeting with all of the dumbasses who are a part of your movement. Gather them all in one big place for me. Can you do that?" He asked.</p><p>"Sure I can. But why do you need my followers?" She inquired.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah, you leave the thinking to me." He replied, "Just do as your told, get them all rounded up, and when it's over, I'll give you your reward." He promised.</p><p>"But what about Stella? Or Verosika? Won't they be suspicious?" She asked.</p><p>"It's possible. But so long as you get them there, it won't be a problem. Remember, just do as your told." He repeated.</p><p>"Right. Sorry daddy, that was a stupid question." She apologized.</p><p>With their "conversation" at its end, Valentino moved a hand to her chin and turned her face towards his own, allowing him to not only kiss her but to wrap his tongue around hers, a final exchange between them before things got underway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>